


Quand la vie fait des blagues pas drôles

by Tatsu



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Calice, M/M, Multi, Sirius Black Lives, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Vampire Sex, Vampires, Voldemort Dies
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2018-10-02 15:53:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 59
Words: 135,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10221920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tatsu/pseuds/Tatsu
Summary: Il y a des jours comme ça où la vie décide de faire des mauvaises blagues. Des blagues vraiment pas drôles. Et bien sûr, il fallait que ça tombe sur Harry et son professeur honnis. Une histoire de vampire et de calices qui ne sera pas forcément marrante pour tout le monde. [SS/HP/DM]





	1. Prologue : La mauvaise blague

**Author's Note:**

> Contexte :  
> Cette histoire se passe au cours de la septième année pour Harry. Oubliez le tome 7, ainsi que la fin du 6.  
> Dumbledore n'est pas mort et il est toujours directeur de Poudlard. Détruire la bague n'a pas eu d'effet secondaire permanent sur lui (sa main est donc intacte). Le médaillon récupéré avec Harry était bien le vrai et ils l'ont détruit. Par la suite, ils ont détruit tous les autres horcruxes, y compris celui en Harry, et ont tué Voldemort avec l'Ordre du Phénix.  
> Snape n'a donc bien évidemment pas attenté à la vie de son directeur et a été officiellement reconnu comme espion et non comme Mangemort. De ce fait, il a été innocenté pour les crimes commis sous les ordres de Voldemort dans le cadre de sa couverture. Il a néanmoins été condamné à rester professeur à Poudlard sous la surveillance de Dumbledore.  
> Sirius est également toujours en vie. Il n'a pas reçu un Avada de Bellatrix, mais un autre sort qui l'a projeté dans le voile. Après le duel Dumbledore/Voldemort, l'Ordre a cherché et trouvé, après de longs mois, un moyen de le récupérer du voile. Ceci n'a eu aucune incidence sur lui. Bien évidemment, il a été totalement blanchi.  
> Ron et Hermione sont en couple depuis la fin de la guerre.  
> Remus Lupin a repris son poste de professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, comme en troisième année.  
> Tout ceci étant parfaitement inintéressant à développer dans la fic en elle-même, ces points ne seront pas à nouveau abordés. Considérez tout ceci comme acquis.
> 
> Les noms :  
> Pour la plupart des noms (de personnages, de lieux, etc), je garde le terme français. Tous en fait. Tous sauf Draco Malfoy (parce que c'est moche avec un g, soyons francs !) et Severus Snape (Rogue, sérieux, où sont-il allés chercher cette horreur ?)  
> J'ai longuement hésité, car je trouve plutôt bof à la base de mélanger des noms originaux avec des noms traduits. Mais bon, quand c'est trop moche, on nous laisse pas le choix ;)
> 
> Cette histoire a été postée initialement sur FFnet. Comme elle est pratiquement terminée, j'ai décidé d'enfin la copier ici. De ce fait, mis à part si c'est pertinent, je vous épargne les blabla de début et fin de chapitres ;)

Harry en était déjà à sa troisième semaine de cours de septième année à Poudlard. Il avait vaincu Voldemort, avec l'aide des membres de l'Ordre, et plus particulièrement de Dumbledore. Il pouvait donc enfin se concentrer pleinement sur ses études, sans avoir une épée de Damoclès au-dessus de la tête.

Néanmoins, la septième année était très difficile, et il avait d'énormes difficultés à se concentrer. Probablement la faute à ces cauchemars qui ne cessaient de le hanter. En effet, malgré la fin de la guerre, son inconscient semblait décidé à lui remontrer encore et encore les horreurs que Voldemort avait commises. Du coup, il ne dormait pas plus de trois ou quatre heures par nuit, et cela s'en faisait grandement ressentir pendant les cours.

Le Survivant, devenu récemment le Vainqueur, avait donc harcelé sa meilleure amie Hermione pendant des jours pour qu'elle lui fasse une potion de sommeil sans rêve. Elle avait évidemment refusé au début. "Cette potion peut-être dangereuse si elle a été mal réalisée, Harry ! Je m'en voudrais terriblement si je te blessais en me trompant dans un dosage par mégarde !" avait-elle argué. Elle lui avait aussi dit d'aller à l'infirmerie ou même de demander au professeur Snape de lui fournir cette potion. "Aller voir Snape ? T'es sérieuse, Hermione ? Pour qu'il se foute encore plus de moi en cours ? Non merci !" avait-il alors répondu.

En vérité, il n'avait dit à personne d'autre qu'à Hermione qu'il refaisait constamment les cauchemars qu'il avait lorsque Voldemort et lui était encore connectés. Il ne voulait pas que d'autres le sachent, même pas Ron. Il avait vécu des années avec la pitié des gens. "Pauvre garçon, il a perdu ses parents, c'est terrible cette enfance qu'il a eue", ne cessait-il d'entendre chuchoter sur son passage. Il ne voulait pas en rajouter avec des cauchemars.

Alors naturellement, voyant les cernes grandir de jour en jour sous les yeux de son ami, la brune avait fini par céder. Elle s'était cachée dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde et avait concocté la potion. Une fois prête, et pour ne pas attirer l'attention, elle avait caché la fiole dans les toilettes puis avait indiqué à Harry où la trouver pour qu'il aille la chercher dans la nuit avec sa cape d'invisibilité.

C'était donc pour cette raison que le jeune Griffondor se promenait à presque minuit dans les couloirs de l'école. Il avait bien pris garde à passer dans les couloirs les moins empruntés habituellement pour risquer au minimum de tomber sur Rusard ou Miss Teigne. Ou pire encore, sur Snape.

Malheureusement, la vie aime parfois faire de mauvaises blagues. Et au détour d'un couloir, Harry percuta quelqu'un. Il se recula précipitamment, mais trop tard, la grande main pâle de Snape avait déjà attrapé la cape d'invisibilité entre ses doigts. En glissant, celle-ci s'accrocha dans la fiole, l'arrachant des mains du rouge et or. La petite bouteille de verre termina alors sa course sur le sol, se brisant sous l'impacte.

— Oh non ! s'écria le Survivant en regardant les débris de verre dispersés par terre avec des yeux écarquilles. Non, c'est pas vrai !

— Monsieur Potter ! Encore à traîner dans les couloirs. Vingt points en moins pour Griffondor.

Mais Harry se fichait bien des points en moins en cet instant. Tout ce qu'il voyait, c'est que la potion qu'il avait si durement obtenue était maintenant fichue. Son salut pour enfin dormir en paix venait de s'envoler. Pris de désespoir, il se mit à genoux et récupéra des morceaux de verre, comme si les rassembler dans sa main pouvait réparer la fiole et remettre son contenu à sa place.

— Monsieur Potter, qu'est-ce qu'il vous prend ? demanda Snape en lui attrapant les mains pour le relever et l'éloigner du verre brisé. On ne ramasse pas du verre à mains nues ! Vous allez vous…

"Couper" allait-il dire. Mais il se rendit compte que c'était déjà trop tard. Une profonde entaille parcourait la paume du garçon, le sang coulant sur son poignet et venant se perdre sur les doigts du professeur de potion. Ce dernier fixa la plaie, sa respiration devenue erratique, puis fit ce que lui dictait son instinct. Il approcha la main de son visage et passa sa langue sur la blessure.

Ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passait, Harry regarda son professeur interloqué, frissonnant malgré lui au contact de cette langue sur sa peau meurtrie. Il n'aurait su dire si c'était de dégoût, de peur ou d'autre chose.

— Pro… Professeur ? Qu'est-ce que… ?

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa question que son aîné le regarda avec des yeux _rouges_ et lui sauta à la gorge. Littéralement. Et ses yeux étaient rouges. Il aurait voulu hurler, mais le cri resta bloqué au fond de ses tripes. Pourtant, son professeur était en train de le _mordre_. Et c'était fichtrement douloureux. Heureusement pour lui, il tomba finalement dans les limbes de l'inconscience lorsque l'anémie commença à se faire sentir.

En sentant le corps contre lui devenir un poids mort, le maître des potions relâcha son élève qui s'effondra au sol.

— Par Merlin… Qu'ai-je fait ?


	2. Chapitre 1 : C'est une blague ?

Severus Snape prononça le mot de passe et la gargouille se mit à tourner pour l'amener jusqu'au bureau directorial dans lequel il pénétra.

— Albus, nous avons un problème ! Un gros problème ! s'écria-t-il en entrant dans la pièce et en se postant devant son supérieur.

— Allons, Severus, tout problème a sa solution. Que vous arrive-t-il de si grave ?

— J'ai fait de Potter mon calice…

Dumbledore haussa les sourcils et cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, surpris, sa bouche formant un "O" parfait.

— Pourquoi donc avez-vous fait cela ? Je croyais que, malgré toute l'ardeur que vous avez mis à le protéger pendant la guerre, vous ne l'aimiez pas et qu'il restait le portrait de son père. C'est ce que vous disiez du moins.

— Mais je n'ai pas fait exprès, Albus ! C'était un accident… Un très regrettable accident !

— Je vois… Mais que voulez-vous que j'y fasse au juste ? Vous savez aussi bien que moi que, une fois le processus entamé, c'est trop tard. Vous avez lu suffisamment de livres sur le sujet pour le maîtriser à la perfection.

— Mais j'ai déjà un calice ! Je ne peux pas avoir deux calices !

— Allons, ce n'est pas parce que ce n'est jamais arriver à un autre, ou du moins que ça n'a jamais été répertorié, que ce n'est pas possible. Je suis sûr que vous saurez parfaitement gérer la situation, comme toujours. Racontez-moi plutôt comment tout ceci est arrivé.

— Je faisais ma ronde habituelle quand j'ai percuté quelqu'un d'invisible. J'ai évidemment tout de suite pensé à la cape d'invisibilité de Potter. Et j'avais raison. J'ai tiré dessus pour le découvrir, et il a laissé tomber une potion. Il s'est coupé en voulant la ramasser et vous devinez la suite…

— Hum… Savez-vous de quelle potion il s'agissait ?

— Oui. C'était une potion de sommeil sans rêve.

— Bien. Très intéressant.

— Bien ? Intéressant ? Sauf votre respect, Monsieur le Directeur, ce ne sont pas les mots que j'emploierais !

— Severus, mon ami, permettez-moi de vous donner un conseil.

Le maître des potions soupira, se doutant qu'il n'aimerait pas ce qui allait suivre, mais fit tout de même un geste de la main pour inviter Dumbledore à continuer. De toute façon, connaissant le vieux barbu, il aurait quand même parlé, même si Severus ne l'avait pas voulu.

— Demandez-vous pourquoi Harry avait cette potion, et surtout pourquoi il a été jusqu'à se blesser pour tenter de la récupérer alors qu'elle était, de toute évidence, définitivement perdue.

— Mais je me fiche complètement de…

— Et je terminerai, coupa le directeur, en vous disant que je vois un très bon côté au fait qu'Harry soit votre Calice.

— Pardon ? Je ne vois vraiment pas quel bon côté on peut trouver à avoir Harry Potter comme calice…

— Vous aviez fait le serment en mémoire de Lily de protéger son fils. En voilà une magnifique occasion. Vous ne pourrez jamais mieux le protéger qu'une fois le lien complet. Et avec les quelques Mangermorts qui courent encore, c'est finalement une très bonne chose, je trouve.

— Enfin, Albus… Auriez-vous oublié ce qu'implique une relation vampire/calice ? demanda Snape, choqué.

— Allons, ce n'est qu'un détail, ça !

— Un détail ? C'est une blague ? Je doute sérieusement que votre précieux Survivant soit de cet avis lorsqu'il l'apprendra…

— D'ailleurs, en parlant de lui, vous devriez aller le retrouver, Severus.

Après avoir été congédié aussi ouvertement, Snape s'était dirigé d'un pas rapide vers l'infirmerie, lieu où il avait laissé en tout logique son élève suite à sa perte de connaissance. En entrant dans la grande salle des soins, il fut agacé de voir qu'Harry ne s'était toujours pas réveillé. Mais une partie de lui en était aussi soulagé, même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais. Il n'était pas pressé d'avoir la discussion inévitable qui s'annonçait avec son élève.

oOoOo

Harry se sentait lourd, complètement vidé de ses forces, et il avait l'impression que ses membres refuseraient à jamais de bouger. Il avait envie d'ouvrir les yeux, mais lorsqu'il s'y essaya, il fut agressé par une lumière aveuglante et émit un grognement de protestation. Et dire qu'il n'arrivait même pas à lever son bras pour se protéger de cette satané lumière !

Il entendit des bruits de tissus et de pas, puis une voix s'éleva, qu'il reconnu sans mal comme étant celle de son professeur de potion.

— J'ai éteint les lumières. Vous pouvez ouvrir les yeux.

Le jeune homme papillonna des paupières un instant puis, grâce à la pénombre, réussit à les garder ouvertes pour poser ses iris vertes sur son professeur.

— Je suis à l'infirmerie ?

— On voit que vous connaissez bien les lieux.

— Que s'est-il passé ?

— Vous ne vous en souvenez pas ? demanda Snape en arquant un sourcil narquois.

Bien sûr qu'il s'en souvenait. Comment oublier cette douleur ? Et ces yeux rouges. Il sentit son coeur commencer à s'emballer et l'adulte soupira, comme blasé.

— Calmez-vous, Potter, je ne vais pas vous sauter à la gorge.

— C'est pas l'impression que vous m'avez donnée tout à l'heure. Que s'est-il passé ?

Sans répondre, ce qui eut le don d'énerver Harry, Snape s'approcha, prit une fiole et l'ouvrit avant de la mettre sous le nez de son élève.

— Buvez.

— Vous allez répondre à ma question ?

— Buvez !

Harry garda obstinément les lèvres closes et il entendit distinctement un grondement agacé monter de la gorge de son professeur. Il eut la brève pensée que ce n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée de lui tenir tête ainsi, étant donné ce qui était arrivé juste avant qu'il ne perde connaissance.

— Nous parlerons quand vous saurez bouger et marcher. Et cette potion vous y aidera. Alors buvez… Ou je vous laisse seul ici pour le reste de la nuit, termina-t-il après une pause.

Le Survivant abdiqua enfin et avala la potion avec une grimace de dégoût.

— Je parie que c'est vous qui l'avez faite, cette potion. Et j'imagine que ça vous éclate de voir les gens retenir leurs hauts-le-coeur en buvant vos décoctions immondes.

— Vous ne savez rien de moi, Monsieur Potter, répondit Snape en fusillant son élève du regard. Mais vous avez de la chance, ça risque fort de changer dans les jours à venir…

Le Survivant regarda son professeur, les yeux écarquillés d'étonnement. Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire au juste ? Pourquoi apprendrait-il à connaître celui qui était sans doute le pire professeur de l'histoire de Poudlard, quand ce dernier refusait de voir qu'il n'était pas le portrait craché de son défunt père ?

— La potion devrait commencer à agir maintenant.

En effet, Harry sentait des fourmillements dans ses membres et, peu à peu, ceux-ci lui parurent plus léger. Il commença par bouger ses doigts, encore un peu engourdis, puis il put se relever au bout de quelques minutes. Il fut étonné que Snape l'aide. Est-ce que c'était une manière pour lui de tenter de se faire pardonner pour son attaque ?

— Suivez-moi, lui ordonna l'homme une fois qu'il fut certain qu'il pouvait tenir debout tout seul.

— Pour aller où ?

— Là où je suis sûr que nous n'aurons pas d'oreilles indiscrètes…

— Pourquoi ?

— Vous ne pouvez pas tout simplement obéir sans poser de question ? s'exaspéra-t-il. Parce que nous devons parler. Et en privé. Alors, suivez-moi et cessez de me questionner.

— Quand nous serons arrivés, vous répondrez à toutes mes questions ?

— Suivez-moi et vous le saurez !

Sans l'attendre, Snape passa la porte de l'infirmerie.

— Quel grincheux, ne put s'empêcher de marmonner Harry, sans se douter qu'il avait été entendu.

Les minutes qui suivirent furent silencieuses, au plus grand soulagement de Snape. Il redoutait la réaction de son élève lorsqu'il saurait ce qu'il était devenu. Et plus encore, quand il saurait ce que cela impliquait. Car il ne doutait pas que, si Harry connaissait les calices et ce qu'ils étaient, il n'en connaîtrait pas les détails. Après tout, il avait veillé lui-même à ce que personne dans l'école, surtout les élèves, ne puisse trouver une documentation détaillée sur le sujet. Mais il craignait aussi la réaction de son nouveau calice.

Il n'était que trois heures du matin, mais il savait déjà que le reste de la nuit serait longue. Très longue.

Plus le temps passait et plus Harry se demandait où son professeur l'emmenait. Ils venaient d'emprunter un couloir qu'il n'avait jamais parcouru avant. Il fallait dire aussi que le jeune homme n'avait jamais eu très envie de s'amuser à arpenter les cachots de l'école.

Cela faisait bien cinq minutes qu'ils marchaient, et le jeune Gryffondor commençait à fatiguer. Ajouté à cela le très grand manque d'éclairage, il finit par se prendre les pieds dans une dalle ayant un niveau légèrement différent des autres. Il s'était préparé à sa rencontre douloureuse avec le sol, fermant les yeux et serrant les dents. Pourtant, elle ne vint jamais.

— Vous êtes vraiment une plaie, Potter, entendit-il dire tout proche de lui.

Trop proche en fait. Il se releva précipitamment, et se rendit compte que, s'il n'était pas tombé pour s'écraser le nez sur le carrelage, c'était grâce à son professeur. Pourtant, celui-ci était à plusieurs pas devant lui quand il avait trébuché. Et il était de dos. Comment avait-il pu arriver jusqu'à lui si vite pour l'empêcher de tomber ? C'était humainement impossible.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour poser sa question à voix haute, mais fut coupé dans son élan :

— Nous sommes presque arrivés. Encore un effort, et vous saurez tout ce que vous devez savoir.

"Tout ce qu'il devait savoir" ? Harry ne put s'empêcher d'y voir un sous-entendu qui disait que son professeur ne répondrait pas à certaines questions.

Moins d'une minute plus tard, Snape s'arrêta devant un tableau et Harry faillit lui rentrer dedans, perdu dans ses pensées. Ce dernier fut surpris de pouvoir entendre distinctement le mot de passe avant que le tableau ne s'ouvre pour laisser apparaître un encadrement de porte.

— J'espère que vous l'avez bien entendu et que vous saurez le retenir. Je ne vous le répéterai pas dix fois.

— Hein ? Mais pourquoi je…

— Rentrez d'abord, les questions ensuite, coupa le maître des potions.

Agacé, Harry obéit néanmoins et passa dans l'ouverture, suivi par son professeur qui claqua la porte, le faisant sursauter. Et il fut encore plus étonné de voir qu'il ne fut pas le seul à faire un bond. Draco Malfoy était installé dans un canapé et avait visiblement été réveillé par le bruit.

— Severus ? Que fait Potter ici ?

— Il est devenu mon calice cette nuit.

— C'est une blague ?! s'exclamèrent en coeur les deux élèves en le regardant, éberlués.

— Si seulement…

Soupirant, Severus Snape se laissa tomber dans le canapé, à côté de Draco, tout en faisant signe à Harry de prendre le fauteuil en face. Oui, la fin de la nuit allait être vraiment très longue.


	3. Chapitre 2 : Je n'apprécie pas votre blague Professeur

Harry avait eu envie de rester debout, juste pour contredire son professeur, mais il devait avouer qu'il commençait à avoir du mal à tenir sur ses jambes sans s'appuyer à quelque chose. Il s'installa donc dans le fauteuil et regarda Snape, qui semblait blasé, peut-être même à la limite de la dépression en fait. Puis il se tourna vers Malfoy qui, lui, le regardait avec un air franchement haineux. Plus que d'habitude, c'était pour dire.

Il détourna les yeux, mal à l'aise à cause de cette ambiance qui lui faisait clairement ressentir qu'il était un étranger dans cette pièce et qu'il n'y avait pas sa place. Il détailla les lieux. Ils étaient sans doute dans le salon du professeur Snape. L'endroit était sombre, majoritairement coloré de vert et d'argent, comme on pouvait s'y attendre d'un Serpentard digne de ce nom. De grandes bibliothèques remplies à craquer tapissaient chaque mur, sauf un où se trouvait une fenêtre par laquelle la lune filtrait. Devant elle, un grand bureau jonché de parchemins, de plumes et d'encriers avec un fauteuil qui semblait confortable. À droite de ce bureau se trouvait une porte, et il devinait qu'elle devait abriter la chambre de son professeur.

Le Survivant reposa d'ailleurs ses yeux sur lui.

— J'ai bu votre horrible potion et je vous ai suivi jusqu'ici. Vous allez enfin répondre à mes questions ?

— Cette horrible potion comme vous dites, Potter, vous a permis de guérir beaucoup plus vite que si vous aviez dû vous en remettre à vos propres capacités de guérison. Alors, soyez plutôt reconnaissant que je vous l'aie donnée.

— Je n'en aurais pas eu besoin si vous ne m'aviez pas attaqué !

— Et tout ceci ne serait pas arrivé si vous n'aviez pas encore traîné dans les couloirs de l'école après le couvre-feu !

Le ton commençait déjà à monter entre eux, alors que Severus n'avait encore rien expliqué. Tout cela promettait d'être fatiguant.

— Pour commencer, reprit-il avant que l'autre ne puisse à nouveau rétorquer, nous allons instaurer quelques règles. Étant donné les circonstances, dans ces appartements, nous allons tous les trois nous tutoyer, nous appeler par nos prénoms et nous respecter. Et ceci n'est pas négociable.

Il regarda tour à tour les deux adolescents pour leur faire comprendre qu'il parlait aussi bien à l'un qu'à l'autre. Draco ne répondit rien, mais prit un air renfrogné montrant qu'il n'était pas d'accord.

— Je peux au moins savoir comment tu nous as foutus dans cette merde ?

— Ton langage, Draco.

— J'emmerde mon langage. T'avais pas le droit de nous faire ça !

— Tu crois que je l'ai voulu ? demanda Snape abasourdi. Tu devrais savoir mieux que quiconque que cette situation ne me réjouit pas !

— Tu vas me faire croire que c'était un accident, peut-être ? "Oh pardon, Harry, je crois que je t'ai mordu".

Sous la colère, les yeux du professeur de potion virèrent au rouge à cette mauvaise imitation.

— Ne commence pas, Draco. Si tu veux vraiment savoir, Pot… Harry, se reprit-il, s'est coupé avec du verre. Je n'ai pas su me retenir à cause de l'odeur.

— Donc c'est ça, je ne te suffisais plus ? demanda le blond, hargneux.

— Ça n'a rien à voir, et tu le sais ! Tu sais parfaitement comment ça marche !

Harry les regarda tour à tour. Il avait l'impression d'assister à une scène de ménage. Et il se demandait s'il devrait en être effrayé ou en rire. Mais pour l'heure, il avait juste envie que tout ça se termine.

— Dites, je ne voudrais pas vous empêcher de régler vos comptes surtout, mais je suis vraiment fatigué. Alors, si on pouvait en finir…

— Ne crois pas que tu échapperas à cette discussion, dit Draco au professeur en le pointant d'un doigt accusateur.

Il se leva et quitta la pièce par la porte à côté du bureau, la claquant au passage, sous le regard effaré du Gryffondor.

— Il… Il est parti… Dans votre…

— Que sais-tu des calices ? lui demanda Snape, le coupant et attirant à nouveau son attention sur lui.

— Euh… Ce sont les frigos sur pattes des vampires.

Severus releva un sourcil sceptique.

— C'est une image bien négative, mais j'imagine qu'on peut voir ça ainsi. En partie. Je vais donc reformuler ma question : que sais-tu de la relation entre un vampire et un calice ?

— Le calice doit fournir le vampire en sang, et ce dernier doit protéger son calice.

— Et c'est tout ?

Harry ne répondit pas, ce qui en somme était quand même une réponse. Oui, c'était tout, il ne connaissait rien aux calices. Ce n'était pas une créature magique à proprement parler, il n'avait aucune raison de s'y intéresser si ce n'était pas dans son programme scolaire. Jusqu'à présent du moins.

— Bon, reprit le professeur. J'imagine que tu as compris que je suis un vampire.

— Ce n'est pas parce que je suis un Gryffondor, et qu'en plus je suis un Potter, que je suis complètement stupide… Et j'ai très bien senti la morsure tout à l'heure, merci bien.

— Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais sous-entendre, Harry.

S'il n'avait pas été aussi fatigué, le Survivant aurait juré que son professeur était en train de s'excuser de façon implicite. Mais non, ce n'était pas possible. Snape qui s'excuse, auprès d'un Potter de surcroît, c'était tout bonnement surréaliste.

— Je veux simplement être sûr que tu sais de quoi nous parlons exactement.

— Et comment êtes-vous devenu un vampire ?

— Nous avons plus important à régler comme question ce soir. Je te raconterai, si tu le souhaites vraiment, mais pas maintenant. Et je t'ai dit que tu pouvais me tutoyer ici.

— Pourquoi ?

— Pourquoi quoi ?

— Pourquoi je tutoierais un professeur ?

— Parce que, dans ces appartements, je ne suis plus ton professeur. Ici, je suis ton vampire et tu es mon calice.

— Et si je refuse ?

— On ne choisit pas d'être un calice, Harry. C'est quelque chose qui arrive comme ça, sans qu'on s'y attende…

"Comme un coup de foudre" allait-il terminer. Mais il se dit que son élève n'apprécierait sûrement pas la comparaison.

— Donc je ne peux pas refuser de donner mon sang ?

— Je ne te mordrai pas de force, si telle est ta question. Je ne ferai même _rien_ de force. En tant que calice, tu bénéficies de ma protection. Un protecteur ne fait pas de mal à son protégé.

— Alors, si je refuse d'être mordu, que va-t-il se passer ?

— En théorie, le vampire souffre de plus en plus de la soif. Quant au calice, il souffre d'une fragilisation du lien qui l'unit au vampire. Notre cas étant particulier, puisque j'ai déjà Draco comme calice, je pense que je n'aurai donc aucun problème concernant la soif.

— Et ça fait quoi de "souffrir d'une fragilisation du lien" vampire/calice ? demanda le Gryffondor.

— Pour le moment la question ne se pose pas, le lien entre nous n'étant pas encore fermé.

— Mais s'il n'est pas fermé, ça veut dire qu'on peut encore le détruire, non ? demanda Harry, plein d'espoir.

— Malheureusement, non. Un lien entamé est indestructible. Et tant qu'il ne sera pas complet, nous resterons vulnérable. Enfin, surtout toi, je pense.

— Vulnérable ? C'est à dire ?

Le Gryffondor commençait à s'inquiéter de ce qui allait encore lui tomber dessus. Merlin, n'avait-il pas assez donné pendant toutes ces années à cause de Voldemort ? Maintenant, il devait en plus devenir le calice de l'un de ses professeurs. Et pas n'importe lequel. Le professeur qu'il détestait le plus.

— Tu vas tomber de plus en plus malade. Aussi bien physiquement que mentalement.

Perspective peu réjouissante. C'était ce que pensait Harry en cet instant.

— Très bien, alors fermons le lien maintenant. Que faut-il faire ?

"C'est là que ça risque de se gâter…", pensa Snape.

— Tu dois boire de mon sang. Cela permettra à ton corps d'accepter la morsure et ses effets, et cela la rendra aussi indolore.

Le Survivant eut une grimace. Boire du sang ? Ce n'était pas vraiment dans la liste de ses choses à faire avant de mourir.

— Grâce à cela, tu te sentiras mieux physiquement.

Severus fit une pause. Comment allait-il faire pour annoncer le dernier point indispensable à la fermeture du lien ? Il ne voyait aucune manière de le dire avec tact.

— Et pour la partie mentale, alors ? s'impatienta son élève.

— Nous devons avoir une relation sexuelle, lâcha-t-il de but en blanc.

Autant ne pas tourner autour du pot indéfiniment. Retarder l'échéance ne servirait de toute façon à rien.

Il put voir Harry perdre instantanément le peu de couleurs qu'il lui restait, devenant presque aussi pâle que lui-même pouvait l'être quand il attendait trop longtemps entre deux morsures. Il put entendre le coeur du jeune homme rater plusieurs battements, comme s'il était en train de s'étouffer sous cette nouvelle à laquelle il n'arrivait pas à croire.

Puis le coeur se mit à battre de façon erratique, les joues se colorèrent d'un rouge soutenu, mais Snape n'aurait su dire si c'était de gêne ou de colère. Et finalement, le Gryffondor explosa en se levant d'un bond du fauteuil :

— Hors de question ! C'est absolument hors de question ! Jamais je ne ferai ça avec vous !

— Harry…

— Non ! N'essayez même pas de me convaincre ! Je me fiche de ce qu'il peut m'arriver, et plus encore de ce qu'il peut vous arriver ! Après tout, c'est de votre faute, c'est vous qui m'avez mordu ! En cet instant, je vous déteste comme je n'ai jamais détesté personne ! Comment avez-vous pu me faire ça ? Je ne suis pas responsable de ce que mon père vous a fait subir quand vous étiez ados ! Je…

Snape se leva et prit son élève par les épaules pour tenter de le calmer. Ce qui, évidemment, échoua lamentablement. Aggrava peut-être même la situation.

— Ne me touchez pas ! Vous n'être qu'un sale pervers ! hurla le Survivant en s'éloignant.

À ces mots, le maître des potions se figea. Pervers ? Était-ce de sa faute si on lui avait mis dans les pattes deux adolescents ? Il ne l'avait pas choisi non plus.

Ses yeux devinrent à nouveau rouges et un grondement sourd monta de sa cage thoracique jusque dans sa gorge. Reprenant son élève par les épaules, il le plaqua contre la bibliothèque derrière lui et se pencha, si proche que ce dernier aurait pu sentir son souffle sur son visage… Si seulement les vampires respiraient.

À cet instant, Harry reçut toute l'horreur de la situation en pleine figure : Severus Snape était un vampire. Et ce statut faisait de lui un être très dangereux. En moins d'une seconde, il pouvait lui briser la nuque. En moins d'une seconde, il pouvait lui faire regretter la moindre de ses paroles déplacées. Et il n'avait absolument pas le sentiment que l'homme avait envie de le protéger en cet instant. En fait, il avait bien plus l'impression qu'il avait envie de lui arracher la langue pour lui faire ravaler ses dires.

— Pour la dernière fois, Potter, je n'ai pas choisi non plus d'être dans cette situation. Si j'avais eu le choix, je n'aurais certainement pas pris deux adolescents capricieux et égocentriques comme calice. Si j'avais eu le choix, je ne serais pas devenu un vampire. Et je pourrais même te reprocher ma condition, puisque c'est en cherchant à te protéger de Tu-Sais-Qui que c'est arrivé. Et l'ironie du sort a voulu que tu deviennes en plus mon calice pour que je sois dans l'obligation de te protéger pour l'éternité. Alors, cesse donc de me reprocher des choses pour lesquelles je ne suis pas responsable.

Le vampire s'éloigna et cligna des yeux, ceux-ci redevenant noirs. Harry cligna à son tour des yeux. Tout avait été si rapide qu'il cru un instant avoir rêvé la scène. Mais le regard accusateur qui le scrutait ne lui laissait aucun doute.

— Une dernière chose. Penses-tu vraiment que je sois assez stupide pour mettre ma vie en danger pour un gamin que je hais par dessus tout et dans lequel je ne vois qu'un James Potter bis ? Crois-tu que j'ai risqué ma vie pendant toutes ces années, déshonoré mon nom et me suis mis à dos la grande majorité de la population sorcière pour quelqu'un que je déteste vraiment ? Si tu as bien hérité de la gentillesse de ta mère, tu as malheureusement hérité de la stupidité et de l'étroitesse d'esprit de ton père.

Le jeune homme resta coi un moment, ne sachant que répondre. Mais les derniers mots de son professeur réveillèrent en lui une amertume qu'il avait trop longtemps gardé au fond de lui.

— Étroitesse d'esprit ? C'est vous qui me reprochez d'être étroit d'esprit ? Alors que vous m'avez pratiquement martyrisé pendant 6 ans ? Me faisant largement ressentir votre animosité envers mon père. Vous vous moquez de qui, là ?

— Tu voulais peut-être un traitement de faveur et une invitation à prendre le thé tous les dimanche après-midi ? Ça n'aurait pas du tout été suspect aux yeux de Voldemort, c'est vrai.

Touché. Mais pour Harry, ça ne justifiait pas tout ce que lui avait fait subir le maître des potions.

Il soupira. Il était bien trop épuisé pour être capable de tenir cette conversation maintenant.

— Je suis fatigué. Je vais me coucher.

Continuer cette discussion ne rimait à rien. Cela faisait trop d'émotions et d'informations en peu de temps. Il avait besoin de se vider l'esprit.

Arrivé à la porte, il actionna la poignée, mais rien ne se passa. Pourquoi cette foutue porte refusait-elle de s'ouvrir ? Il s'acharna de plus en plus violemment, sentant monter en lui un sentiment de claustrophobie auquel il n'était pas habitué.

— Tu ne retournes pas à la tour Gryffondor, Harry. Tu restes dormir ici. Cette nuit et toutes les suivantes.

Ce n'était pas une demande. C'était un ordre. Clairement.


	4. Chapitre 3 : Ce n'était pas une blague, Harry

Harry était resté silencieux et immobile suite à l'annonce l'informant qu'il ne retournerait pas dans son dortoir et allait devoir rester dans les appartements de son professeur de potions. Cette nuit et celles qui suivraient. Mais il préférait ne pas penser aux jours à venir.

La main crispée sur la poignée de la porte, il sentait la colère monter de plus en plus lui.

— Pourquoi ? Vous comptez me séquestrer ici jusqu'à ce que je cède ? demanda-t-il les mâchoires serrées.

— Tu es faible, et tu as déjà eu du mal à faire le chemin jusqu'ici. Alors, lâche cette porte et viens avec moi… S'il te plait.

Le Survivant était conscient que la fin de la phrase avait été difficile à prononcer pour le vampire et que ce n'était sûrement pas dans ses habitudes de demander ainsi. Mais pour l'heure, il n'avait cure des efforts qu'il pouvait faire. Surtout qu'il n'avait pas répondu à sa deuxième question. Comptait-il le garder dans ces appartements aussi longtemps qu'il refuserait de fermer le lien ?

Après quelques longues secondes, il lâcha enfin la poignée de la porte et se retourna pour regarder l'homme avec un air déterminé.

— Il est hors de question que je dorme dans votre chambre. Il est hors de question que je dorme _avec vous_.

— Dans ce cas, tu n'as qu'à dormir sur le canapé, répondit Severus avec un coup de baguette qui fit apparaître des couvertures et un oreiller sur l'un des accoudoirs.

Le Gryffondor s'approcha des draps et en prit un dans sa main. Il fut étonné de constater qu'il était très doux et même chaud, comme s'il venait tout juste d'être lavé et séché. Il ressentit un léger sentiment de reconnaissance. Mais il fut vite estompé. Un problème continuait de se poser.

— Il me faut des affaires de rechange, dit-il sans regarder son professeur.

— Suis-moi, répondit ce dernier en se dirigeant vers la porte près du bureau, celle-là même par laquelle avait disparu Draco un peu plus tôt.

Harry ne bougea pas. Il ne voulait pas passer cette porte. Il se doutait parfaitement de ce qu'il trouverait derrière, et il n'avait absolument aucune envie de pénétrer dans l'intimité du maître des potions. Être dans son salon était déjà plus que suffisant.

Le vampire avait déjà ouvert la porte et attendait que son nouveau calice le suive. Mais visiblement, celui-ci semblait bien décidé à faire tout l'inverse de ce qu'il lui dirait. Devrait-il lui dire "ne bouge pas" pour qu'il le suive, comme avec les enfants ? Il soupira, lassé de cette nuit qui n'en finissait plus.

— Je t'ai dit que je ne te forcerai pas. Et si tu veux vraiment te changer, la salle de bain est par là.

Une minute passa. Puis deux. Et Severus cru que le garçon préférait finalement dormir en jean et en t-shirt plutôt que de le suivre pour aller à la salle de bain. Mais à sa grande surprise, il se décida enfin. Le plus âgé laissa l'autre passer et ferma la porte doucement, aussi bien pour ne pas réveiller Draco que pour ne pas effrayer Harry.

Comme le craignait le Gryffondor, la porte donnait directement sur la chambre. Il put donc voir l'héritier Malfoy allongé dans le grand lit, sur le ventre, une jambe par dessus les couvertures et un simple boxer pour cacher ses parties. Enfin, cacher était un bien grand mot, puisque la forme des fesses étaient parfaitement moulée par le tissus, comme une seconde peau. Il ne put s'empêcher de penser que son professeur allait bientôt rejoindre ce corps presque nu et peut-être l'enlacer, ce qui le fit rougir. Bien sûr, Snape avait entendu le coeur de son élève s'emballer. Mais il n'aurait su dire si c'était à cause de Draco à moitié nu ou parce qu'il était dans ses appartements.

Détournant les yeux du blond, Harry se dirigea vers la nouvelle porte que lui indiquait le vampire. Évidemment, il fallait que la salle d'eau soit également attenante à la chambre. Et il n'y avait aucun moyen d'y aller sans passer devant le lit.

Déglutissant bruyamment, il entra dans la salle de bain et ferma la porte qu'il verrouilla. La pièce était composée d'une grand douche à l'italienne, d'une baignoire d'angle pouvant sans doute accueillir plusieurs personnes sans difficultés, d'un lavabo, d'une toilette et d'une grande armoire qui devait renfermer les affaires de toilette. Il trouva un bas de pyjama et un t-shirt, le tout en coton… Verts évidemment. Il allait devoir faire comprendre à son professeur que, même s'il devenait son calice, il resterait un Gryffondor et qu'il aimait le rouge.

Il se changea en quatrième vitesse. Malgré les paroles plutôt rassurantes de l'homme pour lui montrer qu'il ne ferait rien sans son consentement, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de craindre que ce dernier utilise un sort pour ouvrir la porte. Alors, plus vite il serait en pyjama, moins il y aurait de risques qu'il se fasse surprendre dans le plus simple appareil. Il se demanda ensuite un instant ce qu'il devait faire de ses vêtements sales et décida finalement de les laisser là. Il sortit et trouva Severus adossé au mur à côté de la porte, les bras croisés, l'attendant visiblement.

— Je ne vais pas m'envoler, vous savez. Vous l'avez dit vous-même : je suis trop fatigué. Et le chemin jusqu'au canapé est assez simple et court pour que je le retrouve tout seul sans m'écrouler par terre.

— Je voulais simplement m'assurer que tu allais bien.

— Comment voulez-vous que j'aille bien après ce que vous m'avez fait ?

Sur ces mots remplis d'animosité, le jeune homme claqua la porte et se dirigea vers le canapé d'un pas rageur. Il attrapa les couvertures et s'enroula dedans en s'allongeant. Certaines paroles de son professeurs ne cessaient de résonner dans sa tête.

" _Un lien entamé est indestructible_ ".

" _Tu vas tomber de plus en plus malade_ ".

" _Tu dois boire de mon sang_ ".

" _Nous devons avoir une relation sexuelle_ ".

" _Je n'ai pas choisi non plus d'être dans cette situation_ ".

" _Tu ne retournes pas à la tour Gryffondor, Harry_ ".

Ses yeux commencèrent à lui brûler et, sans qu'il puisse les retenir, les larmes se mirent à couler. Il enfonça son visage dans l'oreiller, étouffant ainsi le sanglot qui lui échappait. La dernière chose qu'il voulait était que Snape débarque et le trouve ainsi, pleurant sur son sort. Les moqueries n'en finiraient plus. Mais il était tellement lasse, fatigué. Toute sa vie n'avait été que combat pour sa survie. Et aujourd'hui encore, sa vie allait être en danger s'il refusait de fermer le lien qui l'unissait désormais à Severus.

Severus… C'était étrange de penser à lui avec son prénom.

De son côté, le maître des potions resta un moment à fixer la porte. Il espérait que quelques heures de sommeil feraient du bien au garçon et qu'il serait plus ouvert à la discussion, dans le calme, à son réveil. Mais il ne se faisait pas trop d'illusion.

— Tu comptes enfin venir te coucher ou tu vas regarder cette porte – que Potter a claqué sans aucun égard pour ceux qui dormaient déjà – jusqu'à ce qu'elle fonde ?

Il se tourna vers la voix qui venait de s'élever. Il avait pu y déceler une certaine rancoeur, mais il ne lui en tenait pas rigueur. Il comprenait que la situation devait être agaçante pour son calice. S'approchant du lit, il déboutonna ses robes, retira la totalité de ses vêtements et se glissa dans le lit aux côtés du blond. Ce dernier releva un sourcil sceptique.

— Tu n'a pas peur que Monsieur Pudeur te voie dans cette tenue ? Ou plutôt cette absence de tenue, devrais-je dire.

— J'en déduis que tu as au moins entendu la fin de notre discussion.

— Comment aurais-je pu ne pas entendre les hurlements outrés qu'il a poussés ? On ne peut pas dire qu'il soit le roi de la discrétion, celui-là. C'est à se demander comment il a pu échapper aussi longtemps à Tu-Sais-Qui.

— Je te rappelle que tu n'as pas très bien réagi non plus quand tu as su que tu étais devenu mon calice et ce que cela impliquait, répondit le plus âgé aux souvenirs que cette phrase lui évoquait. Et tu as été le premier à pousser des "hurlements outrés" ce soir.

— Tu ne t'attendais tout de même pas à ce que je saute de joie à l'idée que Potter partage bientôt notre couche ?

— Harry.

— Quoi ? demanda Draco en haussant ses fins sourcils.

— Appelle-le Harry. Tu dois t'habituer. Je tiens à ce qu'on se respecte tous les trois. C'est la base pour une bonne relation.

— Ouais, tu disais aussi qu'on devait tous se tutoyer ici, ce qu'il ne fait pas.

— Il le fera. Il a besoin de temps. Maintenant, dors ou tu ne sauras pas travailler en classe demain sinon.

Le blond souleva le bras du vampire et se cala contre son flanc, la tête sur son torse, appréciant la fraîcheur de cette peau contre sa joue. Il ferma les yeux et s'endormit presque tout de suite.

Severus écouta attentivement et put entendre le coeur de ses deux élèves battre, l'un beaucoup plus rapide que l'autre. Malgré tous ses efforts pour les cacher, il avait perçu les sanglots du Gryffondor. Il avait eu envie de se lever et d'aller le voir. Il avait ressenti ce besoin, impérieux, vital, celui qui dit "mon calice va mal". Mais il savait qu'il était la cause de ce mal-être et qu'aller le voir ne ferait qu'aggraver la situation. Cela lui faisait mal aussi. Alors, il se concentra davantage sur Draco. Ce dernier sentait la colère et la déception.

Les jours à venir s'annonçaient forts en émotions. Pour tous les trois.

oOoOo

Harry était dans le cimetière où étaient enterré la famille Jedusor, comme lors de sa quatrième année. Il était seul. Il entendait le serpent approcher. Nagini était très proche. Trop. Et s'il était là, c'était que Voldemort était tout près également.

Le Survivant se mit à courir entre les tombes. Mais ça ne servait à rien. Le serpent et son maître se rapprochaient encore et toujours. Puis il trébucha et se retrouva le nez dans l'herbe humide. Quand il se releva pour regarder sur quoi il était tombé, il vit avec horreur le corps sans vie de Cédric Diggory. Pourtant, celui-ci tourna la tête vers lui et ses yeux, bien que vitreux, semblèrent le fixer. Ses lèvres se mirent à se mouvoir.

— C'est de ta faute, fit-il d'une voix rauque. C'est à cause de toi si je suis mort. J'étais jeune. Il me restait tellement de choses à découvrir. Et tu m'as enlevé tous mes rêves.

Tétanisé par la peur, Harry ne put se relever. Même lorsque Nagani s'enroula autour de son cou, il ne sut faire le moindre mouvement. Les yeux rouges de Voldemort entrèrent dans son champ de vision, et leur propriétaire lui fit un sourire victorieux.

— La mort, Harry. C'est tout ce qui attend ceux qui s'attachent à toi. Tu le sais. Regarde ce pauvre Cédric. Et tes parents avant lui. Tant de personnes sont mortes pour que tu vives. Ta misérable vie vallait-elle donc plus que celles de toutes ces personnes qui se sont sacrifiées pour toi ?

Au fur et à mesure des paroles débitées par le mage noir, le serpent resserrait sa prise, étouffant le jeune homme.

Le Gryffondor savait au fond de lui que tout ceci n'était pas réel. Il savait que ce n'était qu'un rêve. Un cauchemar. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il le faisait. Il n'avait qu'à ouvrir les yeux, se réveiller. Et tout serait terminé. Mais il en était incapable. Il était trop épuisé, il n'avait pas la force de lutter.

Merlin, que quelqu'un le sorte de là. Même son vampire de professeur ferait l'affaire. Alors il tenta de l'appeler.

— Aide-moi... Severus, aide-moi.


	5. Chapitre 4 : Je suis sûr que c'est une blague

En tant que vampire, Severus Snape n'avait pas besoin de dormir. Pourtant, il avait pris l'habitude de rester couché auprès de Draco lorsque celui-ci dormait. Souvent, il en profitait pour lire et, parfois il se contentait de se reposer tout simplement, comme cette nuit. Il avait donc les yeux fermés et profitait de l'agréable sensation d'avoir un corps chaud collé au sien.

Mais il avait la sensation que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il tendit l'oreille et compris : le coeur de Harry battait beaucoup trop fort, sa respiration n'était pas régulière et il semblait parler, ou plutôt essayer de parler. Le vampire se redressa d'un coup, s'attirant les protestations de son calice qui était confortablement installé sur lui quelques secondes auparavant.

— Hé ! Il est à peine six heures du mat'. Cinq heures de sommeil, entrecoupées qui plus est, ce n'est définitivement pas assez pour moi…

— Harry à un problème, répondit-il, comme si cette simple phrase pouvait excuser le réveil brutal qu'il venait d'infliger à Draco.

— Il est un problème à lui tout seul… Franchement, il est juste à côté, dans le salon, il ne peut rien lui arriver ! Recouche-toi et laisse-moi profiter de ma dernière heure de sommeil.

— Non, il est en danger.

Severus repoussa les couvertures et se leva, atteignant la porte menant au salon en un temps record. Il entendit vaguement soupirer derrière lui, mais ce n'était pas sa préoccupation première pour l'heure. Ouvrant la porte, il accouru à côté du canapé où il trouva Harry qui semblait manquer d'air.

— Harry, réveille-toi.

Il le prit par les épaules et le secoua doucement. Voyant que cela n'avait aucun effet, il se mit à le secouer plus fort, mais le garçon ne se réveillait toujours pas. À cause du lien qui n'était pas fermé, l'efficacité de l'utilisation de ses capacités vampiriques sur le Gryffondor était moindre. Mais pas inexistante. Il devait essayer.

Prenant la tête brune entre ses mains, il le força à ouvrir les yeux avec ses pouces, et sa voix, bien plus grave qu'à l'accoutumée, résonna dans la pièce :

— Harry, réveille-toi !

oOoOo

Harry commençait à avoir du mal à respirer. Pouvait-on mourir dans ses rêves ? C'était la question qu'il se posait en cet instant. Et il commençait à croire que la réponse était oui. Peut-être était-ce mieux ? Après tout, Voldemort n'avait pas tort. Nombre de personnes avait perdu la vie pour lui. Certains n'étaient pas passés loin de la mort non plus. Son parrain le premier. Combien de fois ses amis, surtout Ron et Hermione, avaient risqué leur vie pour l'aider ? Beaucoup trop à son goût.

Alors qu'il était en train de perdre doucement espoir, sa vision fut envahie de rouge. Il crut d'abord que c'était la mort qui était en train de l'emporter. Mais il entendit une voix grave l'appeler. Il se sentait tiré de force hors de son rêve.

oOoOo

Reprenant enfin ses esprits, le Survivant avala une grand goulée d'air et se mit à tousser, ayant du mal à retrouver un souffle normal, comme s'il avait failli se noyer. Après quelques longues secondes ainsi, il parvint à respirer correctement et plongea son regard dans celui de son professeur qui s'était légèrement reculé pour lui laisser de l'espace. Ils étaient noirs. Il aurait pourtant juré qu'ils étaient rouges lorsqu'il s'était réveillé. Et aussi qu'ils étaient beaucoup trop près.

— Que s'est-il passé ? demanda-t-il.

— J'allais te poser la même question. J'ai entendu ton coeur et ta respiration devenir anormalement rapides pour quelqu'un qui dort. Quand je suis arrivé, tu semblais étouffer et tu ne te réveillais pas.

Le vampire suivit le regard de son nouveau calice qui s'était posé sur Draco. Celui-ci était appuyé contre la chambranle de la porte, les bras croisés, et fixait Harry d'un air mauvais, montrant clairement son mécontentement quant à cette situation. Être à l'origine du manque de sommeil de l'héritier Malfoy n'était jamais une bonne chose. Sauf si c'était celui-ci qui l'avait demandé, évidemment.

— Draco, prépare-toi pour descendre dans la grande salle.

— La liste des choses à te faire pardonner s'allongent dangereusement depuis hier soir, tu sais, répondit le blond avant de retourner dans la chambre en claquant encore une fois la porte.

Décidément, celle-ci risquait fort de ne pas survivre éternellement à leur cohabitation. Snape reporta son attention sur le Gryffondor.

— Tu as fait un cauchemar ?

— Ça ne vous regarde pas, répondit Harry en baissant les yeux sur ses genoux qu'il avait ramenés contre lui.

— Tu en fais souvent ?

— Ça ne vous regarde pas, répéta le jeune homme.

— J'en déduis que oui. Ce qui expliquerait la potion hier soir.

Severus s'assit dans le canapé et, repensant aux paroles du directeur après lui avoir annoncé que Potter était devenu son calice, observa le Gryffondor. Celui-ci avait l'air toujours aussi fatigué que lorsqu'il était allé se coucher, sinon plus. Il avait également des cernes qui commençaient à virer au violet. Depuis combien de temps ce gamin n'avait-il pas eu une vraie nuit de sommeil ? Beaucoup trop longtemps, à en juger par son état physique.

— Je te ferai une potion de sommeil sans rêve pour ce soir.

Ce n'était pas une question. Encore une fois, il lui imposait quelque chose. Harry le regarda en fronçant les sourcils.

— Je ne veux pas de votre pitié.

— Et moi, je ne veux pas revivre ça toutes les nuits.

— Vous n'avez qu'à me laisser retourner dans mon dortoir.

Le vampire soupira. C'était reparti pour une discussion qui allait sans doute finir dans les cris.

— Harry, tu dois comprendre que, tant que le lien ne sera pas au moins fermé de moitié, tu ne pourras pas être loin de moi.

— Donc, hier soir, vous n'avez pas répondu, mais vous avez vraiment l'intention de me séquestrer ici jusqu'à ce que je cède ? demanda le Survivant, choqué. Dumbledore est au courant de ça ? Parce que s'il l'était, je ne pense qu'il serait d'accord pour que je…

— Il est au courant, l'interrompit Snape. Et tu ne comprends pas la situation. Ce n'est pas moi qui ne veut pas que tu t'éloignes.

— Quoi ?

— Jusqu'à ce que tu acceptes au moins de boire de mon sang, tu seras physiquement incapable de rester loin de moi.

— Vous mentez.

— C'est la vérité.

— Et vos cours ?

— J'imagine qu'Albus a déjà trouvé quelqu'un pour me remplacer le temps que…

— Je ne peux pas croire que le professeur Dumbledore cautionne un truc pareil, coupa Harry.

— Très bien, répondit le vampire en soupirant. Va donc te changer et retrouve tes amis à la tour Gryffondor si ça te chante. Tu verras bien par toi-même.

— J'y compte bien !

— Mais je te préviens, je ne sentirai pas ta détresse. Je ne saurai pas que tu vas mal et je ne pourrai pas te retrouver.

Harry repoussa les couvertures, se fichant totalement de l'avertissement, et se leva du canapé pour se diriger vers la salle de bain. Il avait simplement oublié que Draco s'y trouvait déjà. Quand il entra dans la pièce, il se retrouva donc devant le blond, la chemise grande ouverte sur son torse, finissant de monter son pantalon sur ses cuisses. Il poussa une exclamation surprise et ferma la porte d'un claquement sec avant de se retourner, les joues d'un rouge écarlate. En quelques heures, il avait vu Draco Malfoy à moitié nu deux fois. La première de dos et la deuxième de face. Mais qu'est-ce que Merlin avait contre lui en ce moment ? Et pourquoi diable n'avait-il par fermé la porte à clé, ce satané Serpentard ?

oOoOo

Le Survivant était fin prêt pour retrouver ses amis. Il préférait ne pas se demander comment son uniforme avait atterri dans la salle de bain de son professeur. Ce dernier s'était d'ailleurs ouvertement moqué de lui suite à l'incident avec Draco.

Arrivé à la porte d'entrée, il fut néanmoins stoppé par une main sur son bras. En se retournant, il se retrouva face à face avec Snape.

— Prends ça, lui dit-il en lui tendant une espèce de petite galette de métal qui ressemblait à une pièce très ancienne, verte évidemment. Quand tu auras besoin de moi, tu n'auras qu'à la serrer dans ta main en prononçant mon nom. Je serai là dans la minute qui suit.

— J'en aurai pas besoin.

Harry esquissa un geste pour se dégager et sortir, mais la poigne sur son bras se resserra.

— Ce n'était pas une proposition. Tu la prends ou tu restes ici.

Avec un soupir agacé, il prit la pièce, la mit dans une poche sans vraiment y faire attention et sortit sans un regard en arrière.

— Foutu Gryffondor entêté, marmonna le professeur de potions.

oOoOo

Le Survivant avait fait près de la moitié du chemin. Mais plus il avançait, plus il traînait des pieds. Se pouvait-il que son professeur lui ait dit la vérité ? Non, bien sûr que non. Snape restait un Serpentard. Et un Serpentard fait tout pour arriver à ses fins. Et quelles sont les fins de Snape ? Le mettre dans son lit apparemment. Non mais, qui pourrait croire un tel ramassis de conneries ? Il ne comprenait vraiment pas comment juste une morsure pourrait faire de lui le calice du vampire. Si une morsure suffisait, cela signifiait que la première personne à se faire mordre devenait calice, non ? Ce qui était tout bonnement ridicule. Sans compter qu'il avait déjà un calice. Quel intérêt d'en avoir un deuxième ?

Bien sûr, il avait déjà entendu parler du fait que la morsure d'un vampire pour un calice était très plaisante. Et avec Snape qui lui disait que, pour fermer le lien, ils devaient avoir une relation sexuelle, Harry soupçonnait que tout ceci ne soit finalement qu'un stratagème. D'abord, son professeur le mordait, lui faisant croire qu'il était devenu son calice. Puis, il lui faisait boire son sang, faisant ainsi réellement de lui son calice – ce qui serait plus logique, avouons-le. Et enfin, liés ainsi, Harry n'aurait plus d'autre choix que de partager la vie, ou ce qui y ressemblait, de son professeur, avec la partie sexe en prime. Oui, tout ceci semblait bien plus plausible au Gryffondor. Quel pervers de vouloir faire ça à trois quand même...

Pourtant, plus il s'éloignait des cachots, plus un poids dans sa poitrine se faisait sentir. Sa tête commençait également à lui tourner et à lui faire mal. Mais ce n'était qu'une coïncidence, n'est-ce pas ? Tout ceci n'était qu'une vaste blague visant à se moquer de lui, encore une fois. Il ne pouvait pas être le calice de Snape. Il ne pouvait pas devenir dépendant de lui au point de ne plus pouvoir retourner à la tour Gryffondor s'il ne l'y accompagnait pas.

Commençant à avoir du mal à respirer, il plongea la main dans sa poche à la recherche de la pièce qui lui avait été donnée un peu plus tôt. Non pas pour l'utiliser, certainement pas, mais pour s'assurer qu'elle était bien là. Au cas où. Après tout, il restait encore deux ou trois Mangemorts dehors. Avoir un adulte, vampire de surcroît, prêt à courir à la rescousse ne pouvait qu'être un plus non négligeable, non ?

Mais l'angoisse commença à le submerger quand il se rendit compte que la pièce de métal n'était plus là. Dans aucune de ses poches. Il les avait toutes retournées. Impossible de mettre la main dessus.

— Oh non, c'est pas vrai. Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? Je ne sais même plus quel chemin j'ai pris pour arriver jusque là...


	6. Chapitre 5 : Cette blague n'en est pas une finalement

Lorsque Ron et Hermione s'étaient levés ce matin-là, ils avaient été surpris de ne trouver Harry nul part. D'ordinaire, s'il se levait plus tôt, ils pouvaient le retrouver dans la salle commune des Gryffondor, à lire un livre ou réviser un cours. Sur le coup, ils s'étaient dit que peut-être leur ami avait eu faim et était parti se restaurer dans la grande salle sans les attendre, bien que ce n'était clairement dans ses habitudes. Mais une fois sur place, ils durent se rendre à l'évidence : le jeune homme était introuvable.

Inquiets, ils se rendirent à la table des professeurs et demandèrent à parler au professeur Dumbledore.

— Professeur, savez-vous où est Harry ? demanda Ron une fois dans la salle attenante par laquelle arrivaient en général les enseignants.

— Nous ne l'avons pas vu à la tour Gryffondor depuis hier soir, et on ne le trouve nul part, renchérit Hermione. Vous pensez qu'il a pu lui arriver quelque chose ?

— Allons, jeunes gens, ne vous inquiétez pas. Il est entre de bonnes mains, répondit le directeur dans son sourire bienveillant habituel. Il a eu… Une petite aventure hier soir, dirons-nous. Mais ce n'est pas à moi de vous la raconter. Allez plutôt le rejoindre. Je pense que vous devriez le trouver près des cachots. Oh ! J'ai failli oublier : donnez-lui ceci quand vous le verrez, je pense qu'il en aura besoin.

Après avoir donné une pièce verte en métal à Hermione, le vieux sorcier retourna dans la grande salle, laissant les deux élèves trouver leur chemin jusqu'à leur ami, un peu déconcertés par cette discussion des plus inhabituelles.

oOoOo

Harry ne savait plus depuis combien de temps il était là, assis sur une marche d'escalier, complètement perdu, désemparé par les sentiments contradictoires qu'il ressentait. Sans compter cette douleur qui lui compressait la poitrine et la tête. Il se rendait compte que son professeur ne lui avait pas menti. Il n'avait pas exagéré ce qui allait lui arriver, au contraire. Et ça le désespérait encore plus. Car cela signifiait qu'il allait aller de mal en pis au fil des jours. Mais il ne se voyait tellement pas fermer le lien, à cause de ce que cela impliquait de faire.

Après, Snape lui avait dit que ça irait mieux s'il acceptait au moins de boire son sang. Mais malgré sa nature de Gryffondor, il craignait ce qui pouvait en résulter. Et il ne faisait pas assez confiance à l'ancien Mangemort pour lui poser les questions qui le tracassaient. Il était persuadé que son professeur se contenterait de lui dire le strict minimum, omettant sciemment certains détails, et se défendant ensuite en disant qu'il ne lui avait pas posé la question.

La tête entre les mains, perdu dans ses pensées, il n'entendit pas tout de suite ses deux meilleurs amis arriver près de lui. C'est pourquoi il sursauta quand Hermione l'appela.

— Harry ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Est-ce que ça va ? Dumbledore nous a dit qu'il t'était arrivé quelque chose hier soir, mais il n'a rien voulu nous dire de plus.

— Hermione... Ron…

Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, et sans même savoir vraiment pourquoi, il fondit en larmes, baissant à nouveau la tête. Était-ce à cause de la douleur ? Des sentiments de manque et de frustration qu'il ressentait ? Le soulagement peut-être d'avoir ses amis près de lui ? Il n'aurait su dire.

— Par Merlin, Harry, mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? demanda Ron, très inquiet, en s'asseyant à côté de lui tandis que la brune s'agenouillait devant lui.

— Je… C'est trop confus…

— Et si on allait dans la salle commune ? On serait plus tranquille pour discuter, proposa la jeune femme.

— Non ! Je… Je peux pas y aller. J'ai essayé… J'ai vraiment essayé, je voulais y aller, mais j'y arrive pas… Je dois aller voir Snape. Il faut que je le voie !

— Snape ? Mais pourquoi tu voudrais aller voir cet enfoiré ? s'exclama le rouquin.

Harry était conscient que sa demande devait paraître totalement absurde, surtout quand on connaissait son aversion pour le maître des potions. Et il ignorait comment leur annoncer ce qu'il était devenu au cours de la nuit. Il ne savait même pas si ses amis en connaissaient plus que lui sur les calices et les vampires. Ron probablement pas. Mais Hermione, peut-être que oui.

Dans un éclair de lucidité, le Gryffondor se dit que la jeune fille pourrait bien être l'aide dont il avait besoin. Il releva son visage aux yeux encore humides sur elle et lui demanda d'une voix peu assurée :

— Hermione… Que sais-tu des vampires et des calices ?

Un silence pesant s'installa. Les secondes s'égrenèrent et la brune ouvrit soudainement des yeux immenses, marquant son ébahissement.

— Non… Harry, ne me dis pas que tu es… Tu es devenu un vampire ?

— Non…

— Alors… Tu es… Un calice ? Mais de qui ? De Snape ? Le professeur Snape est un vampire ?

Le brun ne put qu'hocher la tête à chacune de ces questions en détournant le regard.

Un nouveau silence se fit. Ron ne comprenait pas bien ce qu'il se passait mais, à voir la tête de sa petite-amie, ce n'était pas le moment de poser des questions. Hermione réfléchissait. Et Harry attendait la réaction de ses amis.

— Harry, fit la brune en lui prenant une main pour y glisser la pièce donnée par le directeur. Le professeur Dumbledore m'a donné ça pour toi. Tu sais pourquoi ?

— Oui, répondit le Survivant en fixant le petit objet dans sa main. Snape me l'a donnée tout à l'heure. C'est pour lui permettre de me retrouver si j'ai besoin de lui.

— Tu devrais peut-être l'utiliser alors, proposa la jeune femme.

— Oui… Probablement… Mais je ne lui fais confiance. Hermione, tu pourrais faire des recherches pour moi et me dire tout ce que tu peux trouver sur les calices ?

— Bien sûr, Harry. Mais pourquoi tu ne lui fais pas confiance ?

— Pourquoi ? s'exclama Ron avant que son ami n'ait pu répondre lui-même. C'est un ancien Mangemort, Hermione ! Il a torturé et tué des gens !

— Oui, Ron. Et il a fait ça pour pouvoir espionner Voldemort et sauver d'autres vies, dont celle d'Harry !

— Pitié, ne criez pas, gémit le susnommé en se prenant la tête dans ses mains.

— Excuse-nous, Harry, dit Hermione en posant une main qui se voulait réconfortante sur l'épaule du jeune homme. Je pense que tu devrais vraiment l'utiliser maintenant, continua-t-elle en désignant la main qui tenait la pièce.

Harry soupira, ferma les yeux, serra le poing et prononça le nom du professeur de potion. Il ne s'écoula qu'une vingtaine de secondes avant que celui-ci arrive derrière son calice. Lorsqu'il vit où était posée la main de la Gryffondor, il lui lança un regard mauvais. Même si le lien n'était pas complet, ça ne l'empêchait pas de ressentir une certaine possessivité. La jeune femme sembla comprendre puisqu'elle retira vivement sa main comme si elle s'était brûlée, avant de se lever en s'éloignant. À cette réaction, les deux autres adolescents se levèrent à leur tour.

— J'imagine que tu as enfin compris pourquoi je ne voulais pas que tu sortes, fit la voix grave du professeur. Maintenant, rentrons, j'ai du travail. Et toi aussi, si tu ne veux pas rater ton année.

— Vous allez me suivre en cours ? s'étonna le Gryffondor, sans oser le regarder.

— Bien sûr que non. Je n'ai pas que ça à faire… Les professeurs sont au courant de la situation, ils me feront parvenir tes cours pour que tu ne prennes pas de retard.

— Quoi ?! Toute l'école est au courant que je suis votre calice ? demanda Harry, en se tournant enfin vers lui, paniqué.

— Tu écoutes quand on te parle ? demanda Severus en soupirant. J'ai dit "les professeurs sont au courant". Mais si tu t'amuses à crier ainsi dans les couloirs, j'imagine que toute l'école sera bientôt au courant aussi, oui…

— Vous êtes vraiment un vampire ?

Trois paires d'yeux se tournèrent vers Ron qui venait de poser cette question. Il était pâle et semblait avoir vu un fantôme. Enfin, un fantôme inhabituel. Le maître des potions soupira.

— Pourrions-nous éviter de prononcer ces mots dans les couloirs, là où des oreilles indiscrètes pourraient les entendre ?

— Mais vous sortez en plein jour, c'est pas possible !

— Ron ! intervint Hermione. Tu n'écoutes donc jamais en cours ? L'intolérance au soleil est une légende urbaine. Ce n'est pas le moment, de toute façon. Harry, reste avec le professeur Snape. Je te promets de faire des recherches à partir de ce soir et de venir t'en faire un résumé dès que possible.

— Des recherches sur quoi, Miss Granger ?

— Euh… Sur… Sur l'un des deux mots que vous ne souhaitez pas que nous prononcions dans les couloirs. Celui qui commence par un "c".

— Pourquoi faire des recherches ? J'ai déjà lu tous les livres sur le sujet. Si tu as des questions, Harry, pose-les-moi.

Un lourd silence s'en suivit, et le Survivant évita soigneusement de rencontrer le regard du vampire. Ce dernier comprit et soupira à nouveau, à la fois d'agacement et de lassitude.

— Très bien. Dans ce cas, Miss Granger vous nous suivez.

— Quoi ? s'écrièrent en coeur les trois élèves.

— Tous les livres sur le sujet sont dans mes appartements. Miss Granger passera donc la journée à les lire et Monsieur Wealsey prendra consciencieusement les notes des cours.

— Mais, professeur, je suis des cours que Ron ne suit pas ! Et comment vais-je expliquer mon absence aux professeurs ?

Snape fit apparaître le nécessaire pour faire un mot d'excuse à Hermione, l'écrivit et le tendit au rouquin.

— Prenez ça et donnez-le à Minerva. Il me semble que vous avez métamorphose en première heure. Je me charge de faire passer le mot aux autres professeurs. Maintenant, jeunes gens, il est temps de s'activer. Monsieur Weasley, vous avez exactement trois minutes pour ne pas être en retard. Je vous conseille de vous dépêcher.

Voyant son manque de réaction, Hermione lui donna un coup de coude. Le jeune homme cligna des yeux, prit le parchemin et partit en courant en direction de la salle de classe du professeur McGonagall.

oOoOo

Hermione hésita un instant avant d'entrer dans les appartements de son professeur. Harry, lui, semblait déprimé. Il se laissa tomber dans le canapé, s'enroulant dans les couvertures qui n'avaient pas bougé de place depuis son départ. Le professeur de potion indiqua un fauteuil à la jeune fille, puis disparut par la porte à côté du bureau. Elle en profita pour détailler son ami. Il semblait encore plus fatigué que la veille.

— Harry, l'appela-t-elle doucement. Comment est-ce arrivé ?

Plusieurs dizaines de secondes s'écoulèrent, et elle crut qu'il n'allait pas répondre. Il finit pourtant par le faire, sans la regarder.

— J'étais sur le chemin pour retourner au dortoir. J'avais la potion que tu m'as préparée. Je suis tombé sur Snape. Presque littéralement. Dans la surprise, j'ai lâché la fiole qui s'est brisée au sol. J'étais tellement désespéré que j'ai tenté de la ramasser. Je me suis coupé, et tu devines la suite…

— Oh, Harry. Je suis tellement désolée. J'aurais dû te faire cette potion plus tôt.

— Non, Hermione, c'est ma faute.

— Ravi de te l'entendre dire, s'exclama Snape en revenant avec une dizaine de gros livres dans les bras qu'il posa sur le table basse, devant la Gryffondor. Voici tous les livres abordant le sujet. De celui avec le plus de précisions à celui se contentant de survoler vaguement la question.

— Euh… Professeur… Je lis vite, certes, mais jamais assez pour lire tout ça en une journée.

— Je sais. C'est pourquoi je vous propose de boire ceci.

Il posa une petite fiole sur la pile de bouquins. Elle contenait un liquide jaune orangé qui semblait tourner sur lui-même.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

— Une potion de ma création qui permet de lire plus rapidement. Après l'avoir bue, vous serez en mesure de lire tous ces livres en moins de trente minutes chacun et d'en faire ensuite un résumé à cette tête de mule.

Hermione ne put retenir un sourire amusé lorsque son professeur désigna ainsi son meilleur ami. La journée risquait d'être longue pour tous les trois, mais aussi intéressante.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les explications sur "comment on devient un calice ?", "qu'est-ce que ça implique ?", etc. arrivent très bientôt, comme vous vous en doutez ! :) Je ne vais pas vous mentir, ce n'est néanmoins pas pour le prochain. Les explications seront donc pour le chapitre 7.


	7. Chapitre 6 : Hermione prépare une blague

Après presque six heures de lecture intensive entrecoupées d'un déjeuner, apporté par des elfes de maison, en compagnie des deux hommes, Hermione avait terminé tous les livres que lui avait laissé Snape, parlant ne serait-ce qu'un peu des calices. Elle s'était même payé le luxe de prendre des notes sur les choses qui lui semblait importantes pour faire un résumé à son ami. Harry avait fini par s'endormir sur le canapé, ce qui n'était guère étonnant avec le manque de sommeil qu'il avait accumulé ces derniers jours.

La Gryffondor allait réveiller son meilleur ami pour lui donner le résumé de tout ce qu'elle avait lu, mais elle en fut empêchée par la main de son professeur.

— Miss Granger, j'aimerais lire vos notes avant de les laisser à Harry. Il est déjà suffisamment réticent pour ne pas en rajouter avec des informations erronées ou des tournures de phrases maladroites.

— Bien sûr, Professeur, je comprends, répondit-elle en lui tendant le parchemin.

Le maître des potions parcourut les nombreuses lignes, grimaçant parfois sur certains passages, mais ne faisant jamais de commentaire. Quand il eut terminé, il rendit le papier à son élève.

— J'aurais bien enlevé quelques détails, mais j'imagine que c'est pour cela qu'il a préféré vous demander de lui trouver ces informations plutôt que de me les demander directement…

— Professeur, Harry...

Hermione s'arrêta et jeta un oeil à son ami endormi. Elle regarda à nouveau le vampire, espérant qu'il comprendrait sa question muette.

— Il dort profondément, si c'est bien ce que vous voulez savoir.

— Bien. Je ne pense pas qu'il apprécierait que je vous dise ce que je m'apprête à vous dire. Vous savez, Professeur, Harry a appris à vous haïr pendant presque six ans. Il a évidemment conscience que vous avez risqué votre vie pour sauver la sienne, mais avouez que ce n'était pas d'une façon très… démonstrative envers lui. Ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'il est normal qu'il ne vous fasse pas confiance. Vous ne pouvez nier que vous avez été odieux avec nous pendant toutes ces années, et plus particulièrement avec lui, lui rabâchant qu'il était aussi méprisable que son père l'était. Laissez-lui du temps, montrez-lui qu'il peut avoir confiance en vous.

— Du temps, nous en avons peu, vous l'avez écrit vous-même.

— Je sais. Et c'est ce qui m'inquiète, j'avoue. Harry est un garçon intelligent, mais très entêté quand il s'agit de sa fierté. Mais vous êtes un Serpentard. J'imagine donc que vous saurez trouver le moyen de le pousser dans ses retranchements pour faire en sorte que le rapprochement qui doit avoir lieu entre vous vienne de lui, ou que ce soit au moins ce qu'il pense. Néanmoins, sachez que ce ne sera pas facile. Le Choixpeau a hésité à l'envoyer à Serpentard, il sait donc faire preuve de ruse également.

— Seriez-vous en train de me donner des conseils pour mettre votre ami dans mon lit, Miss Granger ? demanda Snape en relevant un sourcil sceptique.

— Je fais simplement part de mes craintes quant à la vie de mon meilleur ami, Professeur, répondit la brune avec un sourire. Par contre, puis-je vous demander depuis quand vous êtes un vampire ?

— C'est étonnant. La plupart des gens demandent "comment" avant de demander "quand".

C'est ce moment que choisit Draco pour rentrer. Lorsqu'il vit la Gryffondor, ses yeux s'agrandirent d'horreur, et il demanda d'une voix blanche :

— Oh non ! Me dis pas que Granger est aussi devenue ton calice ! Je crois que je ne vais pas le supporter !

— Bien sûr que non, Draco, ne sois pas ridicule.

— Qu'est-ce qu'elle fout là, alors ?

Bien que le ton fût hargneux, Severus put y déceler une petite pointe de soulagement, ce qui le fit sourire légèrement.

— Miss Granger a préparé un résumé sur la condition des calices pour Harry.

— Non, mais sérieusement… Il pouvait pas te demander tout seul au lieu de faire venir ici cette sang…

— Draco, le coupa le vampire. Je te déconseille de finir ta phrase. Miss Granger, continua-t-il en se tournant à nouveau vers la jeune femme qui n'avait pas osé ouvrir la bouche, ni esquisser le moindre geste depuis l'arrivée du blond dans la pièce. Je pense qu'il est temps que vous retrouviez Monsieur Weasley. Vous avez du travail en retard, et je ne cautionnerai pas les devoirs non rendus malgré le travail de qualité que vous avez fait aujourd'hui ici. Vous aurez la réponse à votre question plus tard.

— Euh… Oui, bien sûr, Professeur.

Elle se leva et prit la direction de la porte que Snape lui ouvrit. Une fois partie, ce dernier se tourna vers son premier calice.

— Tu vas devoir faire des efforts, Draco. Je conçois que ce soit difficile pour toi et que tu sois dans une situation désagréable. Mais garde en tête que, le plus à plaindre de nous trois, c'est lui, termina-t-il en désignant Harry encore profondément endormi.

— Tu te fous de moi ? En quoi est-il plus à plaindre ? On avait une vie tous les deux, on était bien, et il a tout gâché ! À cause de lui, plus rien ne sera jamais comme avant !

— Allons dans la chambre, on risque de le réveiller à discuter de ça ici.

— Je me fiche de le réveiller, Severus ! C'est bien le dernier de mes soucis en cet instant.

— S'il te gêne tant, tu devrais le préférer endormi, non ? demanda le susnommé avec un petit sourire moqueur avant de se diriger vers la chambre.

Une fois la porte fermée, le vampire prit son calice dans ses bras, les enroulant autour de son torse, collant le sien à son dos et posant sa tête sur son épaule.

— Je sais que je t'en demande beaucoup et que ce n'est pas facile à accepter comme situation pour toi. Mais aucun de nous, y compris Harry, n'a voulu ça. Maintenant, mets-toi deux minutes à sa place. Imagine que le vampire ce n'est pas moi mais… Sirius Black, par exemple. Imagine qu'Harry soit son calice depuis plusieurs mois et que, tout à coup, tu deviennes aussi son calice. Comment réagirais-tu ?

— T'es vraiment glauque de penser des trucs pareils…

— Donc selon toi, Harry trouve ça glauque ? Parce que, même si je ne suis pas ton parrain, nous avons toujours été proches comme si c'était le cas. La situation que je viens de te décrire, c'est exactement ce que voit Harry de son point de vue.

Le silence s'installa entre eux. Draco commençait à comprendre où voulait en venir son professeur. Lui-même n'avait pas sauté de joie au début en apprenant ce qu'il était devenu. Alors, si en plus il avait dû devenir le calice d'un satané Gryffondor qui avait déjà Harry Potter pour calice, il en aurait sûrement déprimé pour des années.

— Alors, s'il te plait, poursuivit Snape. Fais un effort pour t'entendre un minimum avec lui. Fais-le pour moi.

Tout en disant ça, il glissa son nez dans le cou du blond. Celui-ci pencha la tête, lui dégageant l'accès pour une morsure dont ils avaient besoin tous les deux.

oOoOo

Le soir venu, l'héritier Malfoy alla se coucher dans la chambre, comme à son habitude. Harry n'avait pas encore lu les notes d'Hermione. Il préférait être seul pour le faire. S'il voulait des précisions, il trouverait bien le moyen de contacter son amie pour les lui demander.

Snape, quant à lui, terminait de corriger des copies. Arrivé à la dernière, il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte. Mais au lieu de l'ouvrir, il se tourna vers le Gryffondor.

— Tu ne comptes pas te changer ?

— Si… Si, bien sûr…

La voix du jeune homme semblait hésitante.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Si tu as quelque chose à me demander, fais-le. Tu n'as pas à craindre mes réponses. Je t'ai dit que je ne pouvais pas te faire de mal. Que le lien soit fermé ou non, tu _es_ mon calice.

— Il n'y aurait pas une autre salle de bain à proximité de vos appartements ? demanda le brun dans un débit de mots trop rapides et un volume trop bas.

Nul doute que des oreilles humaines n'auraient rien compris.

— Pourquoi veux-tu aller dans une autre salle de bain ? Celle-ci n'est pas assez grande pour ta royale personne ? demanda le maître des potions, un brin railleur.

— Je n'aime pas entrer dans votre chambre ! se défendit Harry.

— Tu devras pourtant bien t'y habituer.

Snape ouvrit la porte et entra dans la chambre sans se soucier de ce que pourrait bien répondre son élève. Comme la veille, et comme il le faisait chaque soir, il se dévêtit totalement et se glissa sous la couverture pour prendre Draco dans ses bras, se collant à son dos. Il n'avait délibérément pas fermé la porte pour forcer son nouveau calice à se lever. Il savait que ce dernier refuserait de dormir avec la porte entre eux ouverte. Et il espérait que, du même coup, le jeune homme aille dans la salle de bain.

Il tendit l'oreille et perçut les bruits de pas. Plus ils se rapprochaient, plus le coeur qui les accompagnait se faisait rapide. Il en était à se dire que si ce gamin continuait ainsi, il allait finir par faire de l'hyperventilation, voire une attaque cardiaque. Et après, les Gryffondor se vantaient d'être courageux. Si c'était ça leur courage, ils avaient bien volé leur réputation, les lionceaux.

Au bout de quelques longues minutes, la silhouette du garçon apparut enfin dans l'encadrement de la porte. Il sembla hésiter encore un moment avant de finalement entrer dans la chambre pour se diriger en courant vers la salle de bain, sans leur jeter un regard, et s'enfermer à clé. Severus put entendre distinctement chaque sort placé pour empêcher quiconque d'ouvrir la porte. Il entendit même un "Insonorus" avant de ne plus pouvoir distinguer le moindre son venant de la pièce, pas même les battements de coeur. Il grimaça, peu enjoué par cette idée.

Malgré lui, le vampire se tendit, tentant d'entendre le moindre petit bruit qui pourrait s'échapper de la salle de bain. Les minutes que le jeune homme passa dans la pièce d'eau lui parurent durer une éternité. Et s'il lui était arrivé quelque chose ? S'il avait glissé et s'était cogné la tête dans le lavabo, par exemple ? Ce genre d'accident arrivait tellement vite. Et il serait incapable de l'entendre si cela se produisait.

Pendant une dizaine de minutes, il pesa le pour et le contre de se lever et frapper à la porte pour vérifier que tout allait bien, voire pour retirer discrètement le sort d'insonorisation. Mais il savait que, s'il faisait ça, Harry le prendrait comme une agression, une violation de son intimité, et se braquerait encore plus.

Il fut donc soulagé lorsqu'il entendit enfin le loquet et vit le Gryffondor courir à nouveau pour se réfugier littéralement dans le salon en fermant la porte sans aucune douceur.

— Va vraiment falloir lui apprendre la discrétion, à celui-là, marmonna Draco, faisant sourire Severus d'amusement.

Il pensa d'ailleurs que ce n'était pas la discrétion qu'il avait réellement besoin d'apprendre, mais plutôt à se détendre en leur présence, à arrêter d'être ainsi sur la défensive, et à accepter la situation. Il soupira doucement, conscient que les prochains jours seraient longs et laborieux pour que tout le monde trouve ses marques.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comme annoncé au précédent chapitre, le prochain sera donc les explications tant attendues. Vous devriez avoir toutes les réponses à vos questions (du moins concernant les calices).


	8. Chapitre 7 : Hermione ne raconte pas de blague

Une fois revenu dans le salon, Harry s'installa le plus confortablement possible dans le vieux canapé et commença à lire les notes rédigées par Hermione.

_**Qu'est-ce qu'un calice ?** _

_Le calice est le compagnon de vie du vampire. Un peu à la manière d'un couple marié, ils ont le devoir de veiller l'un sur l'autre : le calice en nourrissant son vampire et le vampire en protégeant son calice._

_Si beaucoup de personnes incluent une notion de fidélité dans cette relation, sous-entendant que le calice ne doit/peut pas nourrir un autre vampire et que le vampire ne doit/peut pas se nourrir d'une autre personne, elle n'est en rien obligatoire. En effet, le vampire peut tout à fait boire le sang d'un autre être humain que son calice, même si aucun sang ne sera jamais aussi bon pour lui que celui de son calice, et ce dernier peut donner son sang à un autre vampire. Au final, pour donner une comparaison, un vampire buvant le sang d'un autre que son calice serait comme un être humain mangeant des aliments qu'il n'aime pas. Ça le nourrira, le maintiendra en vie, mais il ne sera jamais vraiment rassasié. C'est donc pour cela qu'on considère qu'un vampire ayant un calice ne mordra personne d'autre._

_Cette fausse idée de la fidélité est aussi valable sur le plan sexuel : les deux parties peuvent sans aucun problème coucher avec d'autres personnes. De même qu'il existe des couples monogames et polygames, il existe des relations vampire/calice "libres". Il ne faut néanmoins pas oublier d'en définir des règles claires des deux côtés, comme pour les couples libertins. Le vampire reste une créature magique à l'instinct possessif envers son calice. Le degré de possessivité et de jalousie étant propre à chaque personne, comme pour les êtres humains._

Harry leva les yeux un instant du parchemin. Cette comparaison avec les couples le rendait très mal à l'aise. Cela signifait-il que Draco et leur professeur de potion se considéraient comme un couple ? Marié qui plus est ? C'était vraiment trop bizarre comme façon de voir les choses.

Secouant la tête, il continua sa lecture.

_**Comment devient-on un calice ?** _

_Concrètement, on ne devient pas calice. Nous ne classons pas les calices comme une créature magique à part entière. Pourtant, on naît calice, de la même façon qu'on naît sorcier (les deux étant évidemment compatibles). En effet, la possibilité d'être un calice est inscrite dans les gènes. Lors d'une morsure, le vampire libère une substance qui va se mélanger à l'organisme de sa victime. Dans la plupart des cas, cela a juste pour effet de la paralyser, l'empêchant ainsi de se débattre. Mais si la personne mordue a été programmée génétiquement pour devenir un calice et que la substance libérée par le vampire est compatible, alors le gène se réveille, créant ainsi ce qu'on appelle le lien._

_Une personne peut vivre toute sa vie en gardant le gène endormi. Elle peut aussi être mordue par des vampires sans jamais devenir calice. Il n'existe à ce jour aucun moyen de déceler si on a le gène ou non, et encore moins quel vampire serait compatible avec quel humain, mais on estime qu'un dixième de la population, moldus et sorciers réunis, le possède._

Un dixième ? Il n'y avait pas à dire, Merlin devait vraiment lui en vouloir. Peut-être avait-il fait quelque chose de mal dans une vie antérieure, et qu'il en payait le prix aujourd'hui ? Comment expliquer tant de malchance, sinon ? Surtout si c'était pour découvrir qu'il était "compatible" avec l'horrible Severus Snape.

Il soupira et se remit à lire.

 _Si la morsure active le gène permettant d'être officiellement un calice, cela n'est néanmoins pas suffisant. En effet, le corps humain n'est pas prévu à la base pour fournir une telle quantité de sang. Pour cela, il faut donc fermer le lien créé, ce qui renforcera le corps et l'esprit du_ _calice pour accepter la morsure et sa fréquence._

_**Comment fermer le lien qui unit le vampire et le calice ?** _

_Cela se fait en deux étapes. La première consiste pour le calice à boire le sang du vampire. Un fois assimilé par le corps du calice, ce sang aura plusieurs bienfaits permanents : une guérison beaucoup plus rapide (même sans la salive du vampire, qui est un puissant cicatrisant), une régénération de sang très importante et rapide, ainsi que l'arrêt total du vieillissement._

_La deuxième étape nécessite une relation sexuelle entre le calice et le vampire. Des recherches ont pu montrer que les deux parties sécrètent une hormone particulière, propres aux vampires et aux calices, pendant l'acte. Néanmoins, sans qu'on n'ait pu en trouver la raison, une relation dite "soft", comme la masturbation, n'est pas suffisante._

Harry ne savait plus s'il devait rire ou pleurer, devenir blanc comme un linge ou rouge comme une pivoine. D'un côté, il n'arrivait pas à croire que son amie ait pu écrire ce genre de chose, tout en étant consciente de lui dire clairement qu'il devait coucher avec Snape. C'en était risible et affreusement gênant. Il risquait d'avoir du mal à la regarder en face suite à cette lecture. Mais d'un autre côté, ce qu'il avait sous les yeux ne le rassurait pas vraiment quant à la suite des évènements. Pas du tout même.

Déglutissant péniblement, il reprit son paragraphe où il s'était arrêté.

_Ceci permettra de compléter totalement le lien unissant le calice à son vampire. Grâce à ce lien, le vampire sera en mesure de retrouver relativement facilement son calice si celui-ci a des problèmes. Il pourra ainsi sentir quand ça ne va pas, développant une empathie particulière envers lui, et pourra ainsi le protéger et répondre à ses besoins plus facilement._

_**Que se passe-t-il si le lien n'est pas complété ?** _

_Outre le fait que le vampire aura de grandes difficultés à remplir son rôle de protecteur et que le calice ne pourra pas nourrir le vampire (rappelons que son corps ne sera pas capable de générer assez de sang et qu'il faudra donc au moins une semaine entre chaque morsure, ce qui n'est pas assez pour nourrir un vampire), les deux parties auront plusieurs désagréments._

_Pour le vampire, cela sera principalement une soif grandissante s'il ne se nourrit pas d'un autre être humain. Et même s'il se nourrit d'un autre, son instinct lui criera que c'est le sang de son calice dont il a besoin. Il sentira également la dépression le gagner peu à peu à cause du sentiment de ne pas subvenir aux besoins de son calice et du rejet qu'il pourra ressentir._

_Le calice, quant à lui, tombera de plus en plus malade, aussi bien physiquement que mentalement. Cela se traduit généralement par des poussées de fièvre, des vomissements, de violentes céphalées et un profond mal être. Il faut savoir que ces symptômes peuvent atteindre une telle virulence qu'ils en deviennent généralement mortels au bout de quatre semaines après la morsure qui a réveillé le gène._

Le Gryffondor resta les yeux figés sur cette dernière phrase un long moment. Quatre semaines ? C'était donc ce qu'il lui restait à vivre s'il refusait obstinément de fermer le lien ? Il avait survécu 17 ans au plus grand mage noir de l'histoire, pour se voir si proche de la mort à cause d'une morsure de vampire ? Si Voldemort avait su qu'il était finalement si simple de le tuer…

Non, il devait bien exister un moyen quelconque pour éviter ça. Autre que de finir dans le lit de son professeur, bien sûr.

Malgré l'envie de brûler ce parchemin et de se terrer au fond d'un trou, en priant Merlin que tout ceci ne soit qu'une mauvaise blague et espérant qu'il finirait par se réveiller de cet horrible cauchemar, il continua quand même. Il allait bien finir par lire une bonne nouvelle quelque part dans ces lignes.

_Il faut savoir que si le calice boit le sang du vampire, les symptômes physiques disparaîtront._

Ah ! Eh bien voilà ! Il suffisait de demander !

_Néanmoins, le lien n'étant fermé qu'à moitié, tant que la relation sexuelle n'aura pas eu lieu, les désagréments psychologiques perdureront et seront plus forts. La dépendance ressentie par le calice envers son vampire sera telle que même être dans une pièce différente, ne plus le voir ou l'entendre, sera une véritable torture. De plus, le sang du vampire assimilé par l'organisme créera également une sorte d'attirance, comme un appel du sang au sang, poussant le calice à faire des rêves érotiques sur son vampire et à être frustré par le manque de contact physique avec lui._

Finalement, ce n'était pas une si bonne nouvelle. Il était hors de question qu'il boive le sang de son professeur si c'était pour ensuite faire des rêves érotiques sur lui et _vouloir_ être touché par lui. Non, c'était juste impossible. Il préférait encore les vomissements et les maux de tête.

— Pourquoi il faut toujours que ça tombe sur moi ? demanda-t-il comme s'il espérait qu'une réponse lui tombe soudainement du ciel.

_Sans parler de la dépression qui finira par être telle que le calice en vient généralement à mettre fin à ses jours lui-même, consciemment ou non._

— De mieux en mieux… Vraiment !

_**Que se passe-t-il une fois le lien fermé ?** _

_On pourrait croire qu'une fois le lien complété entre le vampire et le calice, les échanges de sang et les relations sexuelles ne sont plus nécessaires. Concernant l'échange de sang, il est vrai que le calice n'a pas la nécessité de boire à nouveau le sang de son vampire. En effet, son organisme conserve des traces de ce sang et en génère tout seul si nécessaire. Rien ne l'empêche néanmoins de boire à nouveau de son vampire. Pour la relation sexuelle, il est en revanche obligatoire de continuer à en avoir. Dans le cas contraire, le lien sera fragilisé. Il ne pourra évidemment être détruit, mais cela créera des désagréments proches de ceux ressentis lorsque le lien n'est pas fermé, mais aussi un désordre dans les pouvoirs magiques du calice s'il est un sorcier. Cependant, les cas sont très rares, car les vampires et les calices sont fait pour s'entendre sur le plan sexuel et apprécient donc ces moments plus qu'avec n'importe qui d'autre._

Super ! Donc, dès qu'il aurait goûté au sexe, il en deviendrait accro, en plus ? Il avait de sérieux doutes. Il fallait avouer que son professeur de potion ne semblait pas vraiment être l'amant idéal. Déjà parce que c'était un homme. Mais aussi parce qu'il n'était pas particulièrement attirant. Harry ne s'était jamais posé plus de questions que cela sur son orientation sexuelle. C'est qu'avec un mage noir qui tente de vous tuer, ça laisse tout de suite beaucoup moins de temps à consacrer aux questions existentielles que se pose tout adolescent ! Du coup, même s'il se considérait hétérosexuel, parce que c'était la norme dans sa vie sociale jusqu'ici, il n'était pas contre l'homosexualité, ni contre le fait de l'essayer lui-même. Mais pas avec Snape.

_**Autres faits intéressants à savoir** _

_À ce jour, on ne connaît aucun vampire ayant plusieurs calices, ni de calice appartenant à plusieurs vampires. Si certains vivent parfois en groupe, partageant leur calice, aucun lien magique comme celui unissant réellement un calice au vampire n'est créé._

Appartenir ? Voilà bien un terme que le Gryffondor n'apprécia pas du tout. Il n'appartenait pas à Snape. Il n'appartenait à personne. Et il était hors de question que ça change, calice ou pas.

_Nous avons évoqué tout à l'heure la possibilité pour le calice de boire à nouveau le sang de son vampire. Une étude a été menée dans laquelle des calices ont bu le sang d'autres vampires. Il s'avère que ceci est très dangereux. En effet, les sangs des vampires ne sont pas compatibles entre eux dans la plupart des cas, et le mélange rendra généralement le calice malade. Celui-ci peut même en mourir._

_Concernant la vie des calices, bien qu'ils ne puissent mourir de vieillesse, le sang de vampire en eux réparant les cellules et empêchant ainsi le vieillissement, ils ne sont en revanche pas immortels. Il est très rare de voir un calice mourir d'une maladie grave ou d'un empoisonnement par exemple, mais ce n'est pas impossible, la régénération n'étant parfois pas assez rapide pour permettre au corps du calice de supporter l'épreuve._

Le Survivant poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme, posa le parchemin sur la table basse et y prit la fiole. Comme promis, Snape lui avait fait une potion de sommeil sans rêve, pendant qu'il dormait et qu'Hermione écrivait ses notes. Et il en fut bien content, car avec ce qu'il venait de lire, il ne doutait pas de faire des cauchemars. Plus que d'habitude. Il but le contenu d'une traite, se fichant pour une fois du goût horrible, reposa la fiole, puis se cala dans le canapé pour s'endormir quasi instantanément.

oOoOo

Le maître des potions se doutait que le contenu du parchemin écrit par Hermione ne plairait pas à Harry. Et à en croire les soupirs et autres commentaires ironiques ou désespérés, il avait eu largement raison. Au fond de lui, il avait malgré tout gardé le mince espoir que ces quelques lignes permettraient au garçon de faire le bon choix. Mais ça semblait bien mal parti.

Quand il entendit la respiration lente et profonde indiquant que le jeune homme s'était endormi, il ferma les yeux à son tour se laissa bercer par les battements de cœur de ses deux calices qui, étrangement, étaient parfaitement accordés dans leur rythme.


	9. Chapitre 8 : Je vais faire comme si c'était une blague

Le lendemain, Harry se réveilla à plus de dix heures trente. Draco était bien sûr déjà parti en cours, et Snape corrigeait de nouvelles copies sur son bureau. Quand ce dernier entendit son élève émerger de son profond sommeil, il délaissa son travail et vint s'asseoir dans le fauteuil à côté du canapé.

— Tu sembles avoir bien dormi, tu as meilleure mine.

En effet, les cernes du Survivant s'étaient déjà un peu estompées et son teint était légèrement moins cireux. Le jeune homme se redressa, hochant la tête pour signifier son assentiment.

— Bien, maintenant que tu es un peu plus reposé, je propose que tu ailles prendre une douche et que tu manges quelque chose. Nous discuterons ensuite.

— Prendre une douche ? demanda Harry en devenant un peu plus pâle qu'il ne l'était déjà.

— Quoi ? fit le professeur en relevant un sourcil sceptique. Tu comptes te passer à vie de douches ?

— Je ne veux pas prendre une douche dans vos appartements.

— Je t'assure qu'elle fonctionne très bien.

— Ce n'est pas le problème ! s'insurgea le calice. Je… Je ne veux pas prendre une douche alors que vous êtes juste à côté et que vous pourriez entrer à tout moment dans la salle de bain !

— Tu as pourtant pris l'habitude de fermer la porte à clé, il me semble. Et j'ai entendu l'avalanche de sorts que tu as lancé sur la pièce hier soir.

— Je ne pense pas que ce soit ça qui vous empêchera d'entrer…

— Et pourquoi voudrais-je entrer ? Je t'ai dit que je ne ferai rien par la force. Si tu ne souhaites pas que j'entre, je n'entrerai pas. C'est aussi simple que ça.

— Et si vous avez une envie pressante d'aller aux toilettes, par exemple ?

Severus regarda le Gryffondor comme s'il venait de lui pousser une seconde tête.

— Sérieusement ? Ne sois pas ridicule… Je resterai ici, je ne bougerai pas d'un cheveu pendant tout le temps que tu seras dans la salle de bain. Tu as ma parole.

Comme pour prouver ses dires, il se cala dans le fauteuil et s'immobilisa. Harry grimaça à l'idée de se retrouver nu pendant plusieurs minutes, avec cet homme si près et seulement deux portes les séparant, mais se leva quand même. Il prit la douche la plus rapide de toute sa vie. Même lorsqu'il était en retard en cours, il n'avait jamais été aussi vite pour se laver. Ainsi, il fut de retour dans le salon après moins de dix minutes, quelques gouttes tombant encore sur son visage à cause de ses cheveux mal essorés.

Comme annoncé, lorsqu'il revint s'asseoir dans le canapé, il trouva son professeur toujours installé dans le fauteuil, et il n'avait, semblait-il, pas bougé. On ne le voyait même pas respirer. Il l'observa quelques secondes avant d'ouvrir grand les yeux et la bouche en signe d'étonnement.

— Vous… Vous disiez ça littéralement ? Vous semblez figé. On dirait un… mort.

— Vais-je donc devoir demander à Miss Granger de te faire un second parchemin, sur les vampires cette fois ? Si les vampires sont immortels, c'est parce qu'ils sont déjà morts. C'est le sang qu'on boit qui nous permet de bouger et de donner l'illusion. Et c'est pour ça aussi que je ne risque pas d'avoir une envie pressante d'aller aux toilettes pendant que tu es sous la douche...

— Mais dans ce cas…. Ça veut dire que… Qu'avoir une relation avec vous, vu que vous êtes un vampire, et que vous êtes donc… _mort_ … C'est de la nécrophilie !

Snape le regarda à nouveau avec de grands yeux éberlués. Non mais sérieusement, ce gamin avait vraiment un problème dans sa tête pour penser à des trucs pareils.

— Harry, commença-t-il en soupirant. Si tu penses vraiment qu'avoir une relation avec moi s'apparente à de la nécrophilie… J'imagine dans ce cas, que Tonks est zoophile !

— Quoi ?

— Lupin est un loup-garou, c'est donc en partie un animal, et plus particulièrement un loup. On peut alors dire qu'avoir une relation avec un lycanthrope peut s'apparenter à de la zoophilie. Je suis sûr que Lupin et Tonks seront ravis de connaître ta vision des choses…

— Non ! Ne leur dites pas ! Je… Je suis désolé. Je n'avais pas l'intention d'être blessant.

Severus laissa s'écouler un petit moment, laissant ainsi le temps au jeune homme de remettre ses idées en place, avant de continuer.

— Sérieusement, tu sais pourquoi la zoophilie et la nécrophilie sont mal vues ? C'est parce que dans les deux cas, on ne peut pas avoir le consentement explicite d'une des deux parties, le cadavre dans un cas et l'animal dans l'autre. Je reste en partie humain et vivant, je peux donc te donner mon consentement, tout comme Lupin peut le donner à Tonks. Donc rassure-toi, Draco n'est pas nécrophile et tu ne le seras pas non plus.

— C'est bon, je crois que j'ai saisi le principe, bougonna Harry qui n'avait absolument aucune envie d'imaginer Rémus et sa compagne faire ce genre de choses – et encore moins Draco et son professeur.

— Bien. Entre la réflexion que tu viens d'avoir et les commentaires que tu as faits hier soir en lisant les notes de Granger, j'imagine que tu n'es pas prêt à fermer le lien...

— Mes commentaires ? Vous m'avez entendu hier soir ?

— Bien sûr. J'entends ton coeur depuis la chambre. Donc t'entendre marmonner à quel point la vie est cruelle avec toi n'a rien d'extraordinaire. J'ai d'ailleurs très distinctement entendu le "quel grincheux" de l'infirmerie, si tu veux savoir.

Le Survivant détourna le regard en rougissant.

— Harry, reprit le professeur de potions. Tu es bien conscient qu'en refusant de compléter le lien, tu te mets en danger de mort ?

— Je trouverai un moyen, répondit le Gryffondor. Je trouve toujours un moyen…

— D'autres s'y sont essayé avant toi. Et ils ont péri en essayant. Comment crois-tu qu'on sache qu'il suffit de quatre semaines pour qu'un calice n'en puisse plus et rende son dernier souffle ? Accepte au moins de boire mon sang, cela te donnera un sursis supplémentaire.

— Pour que vous puissiez me convaincre plus facilement de finir dans votre lit ? Certainement pas ! cracha le jeune homme sans pour autant regarder à nouveau son professeur. Vous êtes un Serpentard, vous n'attendez que ça, que je devienne moins résistant mentalement grâce à votre sang pour me sauter dessus.

— Combien de fois devrais-je te dire que je ne te forcerai pas ? Mais puisque tu veux vraiment savoir, oui, je n'attends que ça, de te prendre. Ce qui est normal, tu es mon calice, Harry !

— Je ne veux pas l'être ! s'écria-t-il en se tournant vers l'adulte, rageur.

— Tu n'as pas le choix !

— Si ! On a toujours le choix !

— Donc, tu préfères mourir plutôt que vivre avec moi ? demanda Snape, hébété et un peu blessé, il fallait l'avouer.

Il savait qu'il n'était pas le meilleur parti. Il savait qu'il n'était pas désirable physiquement, qu'il était acariâtre et plein de défauts. Mais de là à préférer mourir que d'être avec lui et vivre... Au fond, c'était sans doute la chose la plus cruelle qu'on lui ait dit dans sa misérable vie. Il n'était pas sûr que même Sirius soit déjà allé aussi loin avec des mots.

Sans laisser le temps au jeune homme de répondre, il se leva, fit venir un elfe de maison pour servir un déjeuner à son élève et repartit jusqu'à son bureau, sans un regard pour lui, en disant :

— Bien, puisque tu as fait ton choix, je ne reviendrai pas dessus. Mais ne t'avise pas de te plaindre d'une quelconque douleur due à ton état de calice récalcitrant. Je continuerai à te donner de la potion de sommeil sans rêve chaque soir, mais tu n'auras rien d'autre. Si tu veux quelque chose pour la douleur, tu n'auras qu'à aller à l'infirmerie, tout seul, comme un grand, puisque tu n'as pas besoin de moi. Alors maintenant, mange, et en silence. J'ai du travail.

Le ton ne laissait clairement plus de place à la discussion.

oOoOo

Harry venait de finir son assiette. Au début, suite à la discussion avec son professeur – si on pouvait appeler ça ainsi – il s'était senti en colère. Il lui en voulait tellement d'avoir fait de lui un calice. Si sa vie était en danger, c'était de sa faute. Bon, certes, c'était lui qui avait traîné dans les couloirs après le couvre-feu. Mais il n'avait certainement pas demandé à être mordu par ce foutu vampire, et encore moins à avoir ce satané gène et être compatible avec lui. Et puis, en jetant de temps en temps un oeil vers le bureau, il comprit qu'il avait été très blessant et que l'homme lui en voulait aussi.

— Professeur ? appela-t-il.

— Quoi ?!

S'il avait vu que Snape était également en colère, il ne s'était certainement pas attendu à une telle agressivité.

— Euh… Je… Je me demandais…

— J'ai dit que j'avais du travail. Alors, abrège.

— Euh… Vous ne m'avez pas répondu finalement l'autre fois. Comment c'est arrivé ?

Severus releva la tête pour le regarder avec un rictus moqueur.

— Quoi donc ? Ma transformation en vampire ? J'imagine que c'est ça que tu veux connaître. Et en quoi ça t'intéresse au juste ? Si tu ne veux pas être mon calice, tu ne veux pas non plus savoir comment je suis devenu ce que je suis. C'est une histoire privée.

— Je comprends que vous soyez en colère contre moi, mais…

— Mais rien du tout, Potter ! coupa le vampire en se levant pour aller saisir le Gryffondor par le col de son t-shirt et le mettre debout. Tu ne comprends rien, rien du tout ! Pourquoi crois-tu que je suis devenu un vampire ? À cause de qui, à ton avis ? De toi, espèce de petit imbécile ! J'ai risqué et donné ma vie pour que tu puisses garder la tienne ! Je suis devenu un mort-vivant, un monstre assoiffé de sang, pour que tu continues de vivre ! Et aujourd'hui, tu me fais clairement comprendre que c'était pour _rien_! Alors, ne dis pas que tu comprends !

Il le relâcha avec plus de force qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, le laissant retomber dans le canapé, hébété. Il savait que ses yeux avaient viré au rouge, et il savait que, calice ou pas, il était présentement capable de faire des choses qu'il regretterait amèrement plus tard. Il prit donc la meilleure option qui s'offrait à lui. Il sortit de ses appartements, laissant son calice seul, en proie à un violent sentiment de rejet et à un mal être comme il n'en avait encore jamais connu.

oOoOo

Le Survivant ne savait pas combien de temps s'était écoulé entre le moment où son professeur de potions l'avait abandonné là – car c'était clairement un abandon qu'il ressentait – et celui où Dumbledore entra dans le salon.

— Harry ? l'appela celui-ci.

Aucune réaction.

— Harry ? appela-t-il à nouveau en posant une main sur son épaule.

— Professeur ?

Le Gryffondor cligna des yeux. Une fois. Deux fois. Puis, il sembla tout à coup se réveiller, se redressant de la position foetale dans laquelle il s'était mis.

— Professeur Dumbledore ! J'ai besoin de votre aide ! Il faut absolument que vous m'aidiez ! C'est Snape... Je veux dire, le Professeur Snape. C'est un vampire ! Et il... Je suis…

— Harry, calme-toi, s'il te plait. Je sais que Severus est un vampire. Et je sais aussi qu'il a fait de toi, par accident, son second calice.

— Alors vous avez déjà cherché un moyen pour annuler le lien ? Vous êtes ici parce que vous avez trouvé comment rendormir mon gène, n'est-ce pas ? Voire le supprimer totalement ?

— Mon garçon, je comprends que tu sois sous le choc avec tout ce qui est arrivé ces dernières heures. Mais tu dois accepter qu'un lien ouvert ne peut pas être détruit.

— Mais on doit trouver un moyen ! s'écria le jeune homme, les larmes aux yeux, au bord de la crise de nerf.

— Non, Harry. Il n'existe aucun moyen.

— Mais enfin… Professeur… Vous ne pouvez pas accepter une chose pareille !

— Ce n'est pas à moi d'accepter quoi que ce soit, mon garçon.

Le Survivant le regard avec un air à mi-chemin entre le choc et le désespoir. Il avait été persuadé que son directeur, ce vieux sorcier qui l'avait toujours soutenu du mieux qu'il pouvait et qui semblait tout savoir, l'aiderait et trouverait un moyen de le sortir de ce mauvais pas. Comme à chaque fois. Entendre que cette fois-ci serait différente, que là il n'avait plus d'échappatoire, à part la mort, était comme un coup de couteau dans le dos.

— Harry ? l'appela encore Dumbledore pour ramener son attention vers lui. Tes amis, Hermione Granger et Ron Weasley, sont derrière la porte, avec le Professeur Lupin. Es-tu d'accord pour que je les fasse entrer, ou préfères-tu que nous te laissions seul ?

Jusqu'ici, il avait presque réussi à oublier l'absence de Snape dans ces appartements, et même à ne plus penser à la douleur qui cognait dans sa tête. Il ne pensait plus au rejet et à l'abandon qu'il avait ressentis quand son professeur avait claqué la porte après leur dispute. Et ce simple mot, "seul", venait de lui rappeler tout ça. Il eut alors soudainement une incroyable envie de pleurer. Il ne savait pas comment il parvenait à empêcher les larmes de couler, mais une pensée se mit à tourner dans sa tête : il avait besoin de ses amis. Peut-être qu'avec eux, il trouverait un moyen. Hermione était si intelligente. Et Ron, qui n'hésitait jamais à mettre sa vie en danger pour lui, même s'il était pratiquement paralysé par la peur. Oui, avec eux, il pourrait trouver une solution.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je sais, ce chapitre n'est pas très gai. Et, à vrai dire, le suivant ne sera pas mieux. Vous risquez même de me détester. Mais j'assume XD


	10. Chapitre 9 : Comment arrêter cette blague ?

Rémus, Ron et Hermione étaient parvenus à changer un peu les idées du Survivant. Ils avaient parlé de tout et de rien, et avaient même mangé ensemble. Bien sûr, Ron étant toujours égal à lui-même, il avait parfois gaffé avec une phrase telle que "Quand tu pourras sortir, on pourra reprendre le Quidditch !" ou encore "Snape en vampire… Ça le rend encore plus effrayant et antipathique qu'avant !", ce qui lui avait valu quelques coups de coude de la part de sa petite-amie.

Harry avait profité de leur présence pour leur faire part de sa détermination à trouver une solution à tout ça sans avoir à fermer le lien. Il avait bien vu leurs regards fuyants qui disaient clairement "on veut pas te démoraliser, Harry, mais tu n'y arriveras pas…". Mais il ne désespérait pas. Pas encore.

— Hermione, je sais que vous pensez tous que je me voile la face, mais il doit forcément y avoir un autre moyen. Tu voudrais bien chercher pour moi ? S'il te plait…

— Bien sûr, Harry. Mais tu sais, Snape a dit la vérité : j'ai cherché à la bibliothèque, et même dans la réserve, je n'ai rien trouvé sur le sujet. Il possède tous les livres parlant des calices. Et je les ai tous lus. Si j'avais trouvé le moindre indice pouvant t'aider à supprimer le lien, je te l'aurais dit tout de suite.

— T'inquiètes pas, mon pote. Demain on a une sortie à Pré-au-lard. Avec Hermione, on va chercher des infos sur les vampires et les calices chez Livralire. C'est une nouvelle librairie qui a ouvert il y a peu dont m'ont parlé Fred et Georges. Il paraît qu'il y a des livres là-bas qu'on ne trouve nulle part ailleurs !

— C'est une très bonne idée ça, Ron ! remarqua Hermione, comme si entendre son petit-ami faire une remarque intelligente était exceptionnel. Je suis même étonnée que tu connaisses cette boutique.

— Je sais pas comment je dois le prendre, Hermy...

Le Survivant soupira, totalement hermétique aux chamailleries amoureuses de ses meilleurs amis. Il n'arrivait pas à s'enlever de la tête qu'il devait forcément exister un moyen quelconque pour le sortir de là. N'importe quoi. Malgré ce que lui avait dit le vampire le matin, il n'était pas prêt à faire fi de toutes ces années de haine entre eux. Il savait que c'était égoïste, mais l'homme n'était pas le seul à avoir fait des sacrifices à cause de la guerre. Et Harry était persuadé que ceux de Snape n'avaient pas été faits juste pour ses beaux yeux.

En fin d'après-midi, une question finit par se poser dans la tête du jeune homme.

— Mais, au fait, vous n'avez eu aucun cours à suivre ou à donner aujourd'hui, tous les trois ?

— Ne t'inquiète pas, Harry, répondit Lupin avec un sourire rassurant. C'est Dumbledore qui est venu nous chercher. Ça ne pose aucun problème que nous soyons là.

— Mais… Et pour mon absence ? Qu'est-ce que Dumbledore a dit à tout le monde ?

Les trois autres se regardèrent, comme pour décider qui allait annoncer la nouvelle. Déjà angoissé par la réponse qu'il attendait, cette attitude ne fut pas pour le rassurer, au contraire. Ce fut finalement Hermione qui prit la parole.

— Hier, des bruits ont commencé à circuler parce que tu ne venais pas en cours et que je n'étais pas venue non plus. Alors que, même malade, je ne rate jamais un cours. Et aussi parce que ce n'était pas Snape qui assurait son poste de professeur de potions, mais Slughorn, que Dumbledore a fait venir dans la nuit. Le soir, pendant le repas, Dumbledore a fait une annonce et a dit que tu étais tombé malade et que tu avais besoin de soins particuliers. Des soins que Snape te fournit grâce à ses potions.

— Quoi comme maladie au juste ?

— Il est resté très vague là-dessus. Les gens pensent simplement que tu es victime d'un stress post-traumatique dû à la guerre contre Voldemort.

— Ce qui, entre nous, serait parfaitement possible et normal, renchérit Lupin.

— Et pourquoi ne pas simplement dire la vérité ? Qui est au courant que Snape est un vampire ? demanda le Survivant, ne comprenant pas pourquoi Dumbledore inventait de tels mensonges et protégeait autant son professeur de potions.

— Harry, commença Rémus. Tu dois comprendre qu'être un vampire n'est pas vraiment quelque chose de bien vu, tout comme être un loup-garou. J'ai été accepté en tant que professeur ici grâce à l'aide que j'ai apportée pendant la guerre, et parce qu'Albus et Severus se sont portés garants pour moi de la sécurité des élèves.

— Snape a fait ça ? Il te déteste pourtant. Et il rêve de prendre ton poste !

Harry ne comprenait vraiment plus rien.

— En effet, il aimerait beaucoup enseigner la défense contre les forces du mal. Mais il sait aussi que le Ministère ne le laissera jamais enseigner cette matière avec son passé, peu importe les arguments et les preuves de son innocence que Dumbledore leur donnera. Surtout que le Ministère n'est pas au courant de sa condition.

— Quoi ?

Le Gryffondor remarqua que ses amis ne semblaient pas étonnés. Ce qui l'amenait à se demander si ce qui le choquait le plus était que Snape soit un vampire – et que pratiquement personne ne le sache – ou que ses amis soient déjà au courant et ne lui aient rien dit. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'il soit le dernier informé ?

— Étant donné son passé, le Ministère aurait sûrement sauté sur l'occasion pour mettre Severus sous étroite surveillance. Amélia Bones est une bien meilleure ministre que ne l'était Fudge, mais les préjugés sur les vampires sont malheureusement tenaces. Pires qu'avec les loups-garous, à vrai dire. Or, avec un calice, les élèves de cette école ne craignent rien.

— Il m'a pourtant mordu ! rétorqua Harry.

— Oui, parce que tu étais, en quelque sorte, destiné à être un calice, le sien plus particulièrement. Mais regarde, si tu ne t'étais pas blessé devant lui, il n'aurait sans doute jamais senti l'odeur de ton sang, ne l'aurait jamais goûté, et aurait vécu comme si de rien n'était avec Draco comme unique calice. Un élève qui saigne n'est pas une chose courante. Sauf peut-être quand on s'appelle Harry Potter, termina le loup-garou avec un petit sourire amusé.

Malgré lui, Harry ne put s'empêcher d'y répondre à son tour par un sourire.

— Et pour répondre à ta deuxième question, l'intégralité du corps enseignant est au courant. Ensuite, seuls Draco, évidemment, toi, Ron et Hermione êtes au courant. Et personne d'autre ne doit l'être, Harry.

— Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passerait si l'école venait à être au courant ?

— Cela finirait forcément par remonter aux oreilles des parents, puis du Ministère. Or, se déclarer au Ministère quand on devient un vampire est une obligation, soi-disant pour garantir la sécurité de la population. Et sais-tu ce qu'on fait aux vampires qui ne se sont pas déclarés ?

Le jeune homme secoua la tête en signe de dénégation.

— On les scelle, Harry. Ça signifie qu'on les enterre vivants et qu'ils finissent par mourir de faim, termina Lupin en voyant son froncement de sourcils.

— Mais c'est de la torture ! s'exclama le brun, choqué.

— Oui, ça l'est. Dans la tête des gens, un vampire qui n'a rien à se reprocher n'a aucune raison de ne pas se déclarer. Donc, s'il ne le fait pas, dans leur raisonnement, c'est forcément qu'il est dangereux.

— Franchement, mon vieux, tu sais que je ne porte pas Snape dans mon coeur. Mais j'ai entendu des histoires quand j'étais gamin là-dessus, et je ne souhaiterais ça à personne, vraiment.

Ron venait de parler depuis la première fois depuis plusieurs minutes. Si même lui s'y mettait, malgré son aversion pour le maître des potions, ça montrait à quel point il était primordial que la condition de son professeur ne soit pas connue de tous.

La porte s'ouvrit à ce moment-là, et une tête blonde entra dans la pièce. Le propriétaire de cette dernière regarda les personnes présentes une à une, puis soupira en laissant tomber son sac à côté de l'entrée.

— Allons donc. Cet endroit commence à devenir un point de rencontre pour Gryffondors… Où est Severus ?

Il remarqua que son nouveau colocataire forcé s'était instantanément tendu à sa question. Et il fut étonné que ce soit Lupin qui lui réponde.

— Il est dans son labo. Il a dit au professeur Dumbledore qu'il avait des potions à faire et qu'il en aurait pour la journée.

— Et donc le vieux vous a demandé de venir jouer les baby-sitters. Vous avez de la chance, je suis rentré, vous pouvez y aller.

Voyant que personne ne bougeait, il rajouta :

— Sérieusement, partez ! J'ai assez d'un Gryffondor ici, j'ai pas besoin de voir toute la bande.

— Draco, tu sais que…

— Oui, oui, c'est bon, je sais ce que ça fait d'être un nouveau calice. Pour rappel, je suis passé par là, Lupin. Alors, ne vous inquiétez pas : je veillerai à ce qu'il ne s'ouvre pas les veines. Severus m'en voudrait trop.

Les deux amis et le professeur s'étaient levés et avaient commencé à se diriger vers la porte, lançant un vague regard d'excuse à Harry. Une fois la porte refermée, Draco se tourna vers lui.

— Bien. À nous deux. Il est grand temps que nous ayons une discussion tous les deux, Monsieur Harry-Je-Suis-Une-Catastrophe-Ambulante-Potter…

oOoOo

Après avoir quitté ses appartements, Snape s'était forcé à se calmer pour aller voir le directeur.

— Albus, allez le voir. Je ne peux pas rester avec lui aujourd'hui.

— Pourquoi cela ? Il s'est passé quelque chose ? demanda le vieux sorcier avec un haussement de sourcils.

— Nous nous sommes disputés. Violemment. Et je risque de faire quelque chose de regrettable. J'ai des potions qui m'attendent de toute façon.

Ne voulant pas disserter pendant des heures avec son supérieur, Snape sortit du bureau directorial sans prendre la peine de vérifier qu'il irait bien voir Harry. Après tout, il avait plus ou moins pris soin du jeune homme depuis que ses parents avaient été tués. Donc, ce n'était pas aujourd'hui qu'il allait le laisser tomber, n'est-ce pas ?

Il s'enferma donc dans son laboratoire de potions. Quand il y était, personne n'osait jamais le déranger. Pas même Draco. Seul Albus s'y risquait parfois, mais il était pratiquement sûr qu'il ne viendrait pas cette fois-ci. Il savait donc qu'il aurait la paix pour pouvoir se calmer jusqu'à ce qu'il se décide à sortir.

Bien sûr, il n'avait pas tant de potions en retard à préparer que ça. Il savait qu'il aurait terminé bien avant la fin de la journée. Mais il était hors de question qu'il retourne voir Potter avant le soir. Ce petit impertinent. Ce sale Gryffondor têtu comme son père. Borné, stupide, égocentrique… Et avec les yeux de Lily.

Il soupira alors qu'il faisait tourner la préparation dans le sens inverse des aiguilles d'une montre, comme il en avait l'habitude. Il regrettait presque l'avant Poudlard, quand lui et Lily passaient des journées entières à parler, à jouer de leurs pouvoirs, à s'amuser comme les enfants insouciants qu'ils étaient. Bien sûr, au fond de lui, il en voulait un peu à la jeune femme de s'être autant éloignée de lui quand elle avait rencontré James. Mais il la comprenait aussi. James Potter était beau, faisant partie des plus convoités de l'école. Alors que lui, il était blafard, maigrichon, et avait les cheveux gras.

Avec un nouveau soupir, il jeta un autre ingrédient dans le chaudron. Chaque fois qu'il regardait Harry, il revoyait le visage de Lily. Il devait avouer que ça avait été plus facile de le haïr pendant plus de six ans en prétextant qu'il ressemblait trait pour trait à son père. Aujourd'hui, même après leur altercation, il n'était plus capable de le détester. Il n'arrivait même pas à lui en vouloir réellement. Il était juste profondément blessé par les paroles du jeune homme et ce qu'elles impliquaient. C'était pathétique.

Tout à ses réflexions, il ne vit pas passer le temps et il était déjà presque dix-neuf heures quand il retourna à ses appartements. Et il ne s'attendait sûrement pas à trouver une telle scène en ouvrant la porte.


	11. Chapitre 10 : Je ne voulais pas participer à cette blague

— Alors, Potty, tu vas m'expliquer ? demanda Draco en s'installant dans le canapé à côté d'Harry.

— Potty ? releva celui-ci en fronçant les sourcils.

— Oui, Potty. Severus ne veut plus que je t'appelle Potter. Mais moi, je refuse de t'appeler Harry tant que tu n'appliqueras pas aussi les règles. Quand tu appelleras Severus par son prénom et que tu le tutoieras, je t'appellerai Harry. En attendant, ce sera Potty. Et puis ça donne un petit côté mignon, tu ne trouves pas ?

Pour toute réponse, le Gryffondor soupira et détourna le regard, ramenant ses genoux contre lui et posant son menton dessus. Il n'avait absolument aucune envie d'avoir la moindre conversion avec ce blondinet perfide et arrogant. Il n'avait vraiment pas besoin de ses moqueries en ce moment.

— Alors ? redemanda le Serpentard après un long silence.

— Alors rien. Je n'ai pas envie de parler, et surtout pas avec toi. Laisse-moi tranquille.

— Que tu n'aies pas envie de parler, je m'en fiche complètement. Qu'as-tu bien pu faire pour énerver Severus au point qu'il préfère s'enfermer dans son labo en te laissant seul ?

— Je n'étais pas seul, contra Harry.

— Dans les faits, c'est vrai. Mais avoue, Severus loin de toi, tu pourrais être au milieu d'une foule de gens, tu te sentirais aussi seul que si tu étais perdu sur une île déserte.

Touché. Le brun ne répondit rien, mais sa grimace valait tous les mots.

— Je suis passé par là aussi, je te rappelle. Je sais ce que c'est. Ne crois pas que j'ai sauté de joie en apprenant que j'étais devenu son calice et ce que ça impliquait.

— Tu l'as pourtant choisi, j'imagine, non ? demanda Harry en le regardant, interloqué.

— Choisi ? Il faut te le dire comment qu'on ne choisit pas de devenir un calice ?

— Je parlais de la morsure…

— Ah, ça… Je vais utiliser la même comparaison que Severus a faite pour que je comprenne l'importance d'être gentil avec toi. Ou au moins essayer de l'être, rectifia Draco.

Il avait un petit sourire en coin qui disait clairement "Je vais plutôt faire semblant d'être gentil pour faire plaisir à Severus, mais nous ne sommes pas amis, loin de là".

— Imagine que ce soit Siruis Black qui soit devenu un vampire. Quel aurait été ton réflexe ? Faire partie des volontaires au don du sang pour lui sauver la vie, n'est-ce pas ?

Harry hocha la tête, fronçant les sourcils en ayant peur de comprendre où voulait en venir le blond.

— Maintenant, imagine que cette morsure ait fait de toi son calice. Comment réagirais-tu ?

— Quoi ? C'est absurde ! Sirius est mon parrain ! C'est pas comparable ! Jamais je ne pourrais...

— Je considère Severus comme mon parrain. Je dirais même que je suis plus proche de lui que tu ne l'es de Sirius. Donc, c'est parfaitement comparable. Sans compter que, encore une fois, on ne choisit pas d'être un calice, ni de qui.

Touché, à nouveau. Et ça faisait bien plus mal cette fois. Car il avait beau aimer Sirius comme un père de substitution, il devait avouer qu'ils n'étaient pas très proches. Les évènements n'avaient certes pas été en leur faveur, mais il aurait aimé pouvoir contredire Draco.

— Alors ? À ma place, te serais-tu laissé mourir, torturant ainsi ton parrain ?

— Non…

Le Gryffondor avait répondu dans un murmure en détournant le regard. Non, il était évident qu'il n'aurait pas laissé Sirius mourir en se laissant mourir lui-même, surtout pas après tous les efforts qu'il avait déployés pour le ramener de derrière le voile.

— Okay, Potty. Maintenant, tu vas m'écouter attentivement.

L'héritier Malfoy prit le menton du brun entre son pouce et son index pour le forcer à le regarder.

— Je me fous complètement de ce qui peut t'arriver. Tu peux te laisser crever, ça ne me fait ni chaud ni froid – car je me doute bien que c'est ça qui a dû énerver Severus, tu as bien dû lui faire comprendre que tu refusais et ne changerais pas d'avis. En revanche, je refuse que tu fasses souffrir Severus. J'imagine que, avec ma comparaison de tout à l'heure, tu comprends pourquoi. Malheureusement, pour ça, tu dois coucher avec lui. Je ne te cache pas que ça ne me plaît pas du tout. Mais je prends sur moi. Alors, fais de même et complète le lien, qu'on en finisse.

— Je peux pas, répondit Harry en se dégageant de la poigne du blond.

— Bien sûr que tu peux !

— Non !

— Et pourquoi ça ?

— Parce que…

Il détourna à nouveau le regard, et Draco fronça les sourcils. Puis, celui-ci laissa fleurir un petit sourire moqueur.

— Laisse-moi deviner, Potty. Bien que tu sois sorti avec Cho et la Weasmoche, t'as jamais rien fait d'autre qu'un petit baiser sur la bouche, n'est-ce pas ? T'es encore puceau !

Il n'obtint aucune réponse, mais il devina que ce silence était finalement une approbation.

— Et c'est donc ça qui te gène, alors ? Crois-moi, t'aurais pu tomber sur bien pire pour une première fois.

— Je crois pas, non, marmonna le Gryffondor.

Le blond soupira, s'installa plus confortablement dans le canapé, et reprit :

— Bien ! Alors, vas-y. Dis-moi ce qu'il y a de si terrible à l'idée de coucher avec Severus Snape.

— Tu te fous de moi ? demanda Harry en le regardant avec des yeux ahuris.

— J'en ai l'air ? J'ai pas l'intention de voir Severus sombrer dans la dépression la plus totale sans rien faire. Et si, pour éviter ça, je dois jouer les psys, allons-y !

Un nouveau silence s'installa entre eux. Harry remit son menton sur ses genoux. Puis, il finit par répondre, très bas, comme s'il avait peur d'être entendu.

— Je ne l'aime pas.

Un éclat de rire fit écho à sa réponse et il se renfrogna.

— Il n'y a rien de drôle…

— Okay, te braque pas, Potty. Alors, tu ne l'aimes pas. D'accord. Tu sais que c'est réciproque, au moins ?

— Honnêtement, je me fiche de ses sentiments. Je ne veux tout simplement pas… faire ça. Pas sans sentiments.

— Allons bon. T'es bien mignon avec ton romantisme à deux balles. Mais c'est vraiment ringard. Tu veux pas attendre la nuit de noces après le mariage aussi, pendant que t'y es ?

Harry se rappela des mots utilisés par Hermione : " _Le calice est le compagnon de vie du vampire. Un peu à la manière d'un couple marié..._ ". Et si on considérait la fermeture du lien comme le mariage… Il se mit à rougir en pensant à ça.

— Un psy n'est pas censé juger, finit-il par répondre en bougonnant.

— Non, mais il peut donner des conseils. Et le mien, c'est que t'arrêtes de te prendre la tête – et la nôtre au passage – avec un détail aussi absurde. Réponds-moi franchement : à partir du moment où c'est agréable, quel est le problème ? Rassure-moi, t'as déjà utilisé ta main, n'est-ce pas ? Dis-toi que coucher avec quelqu'un que tu n'aimes pas, c'est comme une branlette en plus poussée et plus agréable. Le problème est réglé.

Le brun regarda son psy du moment avec des yeux choqués. Il n'aurait su dire si le pire était sa comparaison avec la masturbation ou le fait qu'il prenne ça autant à la légère. Draco ricana.

— Regardez-moi ça : j'ai tellement choqué Monsieur Pudeur qu'il en a perdu sa langue.

— Ferme-la, Malfoy, répliqua Harry en se levant. Pour quelqu'un qui devait au moins faire semblant d'être sympa, tu t'y prends très mal.

Avant qu'il n'ait pu s'éloigner du canapé, une main lui saisit le bras et le tira. Il tenta de se rattraper comme il put, et finit sa chute sur le blond. Celui-ci l'aida à se redresser de sorte à ce qu'il se retrouve à califourchon sur ses genoux.

— Malfoy ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu…

— Je vais te dire, Potty, le coupa le Serpentard. Je ne suis pas dupe. Cette histoire de sentiments n'est qu'une excuse bidon pour repousser l'échéance. Mais ça ne sert à rien. Tu passeras forcément à la casserole. Parce qu'il est hors de question que tu meurs et que je ramasse les morceaux ensuite. T'as fait une connerie, t'étais au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment – pour changer –, alors t'assumes.

— Tu sais que t'es vraiment mauvais comme psy ? Si tu deviens un jour psychomage, tu finiras probablement avec le plus gros taux de suicide chez tes patients.

— Au cas où tu n'aurais pas compris, je ne te laisserai pas te suicider. Même inconsciemment. Et ce, même si j'avoue qu'au fond ça m'arrangerait bien. Mais mets-toi bien dans le crâne que, s'il le faut, je n'hésiterai pas à utiliser l'imperium sur toi…

— Parce que tu crois que Snape ne s'en rendrait pas compte ?

— Severus. Tu dois arrêter de l'appeler Snape. Et il existe bien des moyens d'obliger les gens à faire quelque chose, sans que personne ne s'en rende compte. N'oublie pas que je suis un Serpentard, finit-il avec un petit sourire en coin.

— T'es complètement cinglé… Lâche-moi, ordonna Harry en commençant à se débattre pour essayer de lui faire lâcher prise.

— Non. Il est temps que tu te laisses aller un peu, petit lion.

Et sur ces paroles, l'héritier Malfoy lâcha un bras pour mieux le saisir à la nuque et scella leurs bouches. Harry en resta tétanisé, sous le choc. Draco Malfoy était-il vraiment en train de l'embrasser ? Les yeux ouverts, il fixait ceux, bleu clair, presque gris, de son vis-à-vis. Jusqu'à ce que celui-ci ferme les yeux et passe sa langue sur ses lèvres pour les faire s'ouvrir. Le brun eut le réflexe de vouloir se reculer, comme si une petite voix dans son esprit lui disait "ce n'est pas bien ce que tu fais là". Mais la main sur sa nuque l'en empêcha. Et, quand leurs langues entrèrent en contact, il dut se rendre à l'évidence : ce satané Serpentard savait comment faire perdre la tête d'un simple baiser.

Tout à coup, le bruit d'une porte qui s'ouvre se fit entendre, les faisant sursauter. Surtout Harry qui en perdit l'équilibre dans sa tentative désespérée de s'éloigner de Draco, comme un enfant pris en faute. Ce fut à un tel point qu'il bascula en arrière et tomba, se cognant la tête contre la table basse. Severus s'était précipité pour essayer de le rattraper, mais la surprise qu'il avait eue en les découvrant ainsi l'avait empêché d'être aussi vigilant qu'il l'aurait dû, et il ne fut finalement pas assez rapide. Il vérifia que le jeune homme n'avait rien, bien qu'il soit inconscient. Une fois rassuré, il l'allongea dans le canapé.

— Il risque d'avoir une bosse et un peu mal à la tête. Mais il n'a rien. Quant à toi, continua le professeur en fixant son premier calice, dont l'air innocent ne trompait personne, tu vas me suivre. Une discussion s'impose…

Draco soupira pour la forme, mais suivit néanmoins le vampire dans la chambre. Il devinait parfaitement ce qui allait suivre et savait que tenter de se dérober ne servirait à rien. Il vit le professeur fermer la porte, trop doucement pour que ce soit naturel, puis se tourner vers lui. Si des yeux pouvaient lancer des éclairs, ceux de Severus le feraient certainement en cet instant. Et le blond s'en sentit blessé. Parce que toute la colère qu'il voyait dans les iris noirs était dirigée vers lui.

— Par Merlin, qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris, Draco ?

— Qu'est-ce qui te dérange le plus, Severus ? Qu'il m'ait laissé l'embrasser ? Ou que je l'aie embrassé ? De qui es-tu jaloux ? De lui ou de moi ?

Le blond avait davantage craché ces questions qu'il ne les avait réellement posées. Jamais il ne l'avouerait à voix haute, mais la vérité était que c'était lui qui était jaloux. Il ne s'était encore rien passé entre le vampire et le nouveau calice, mais il redoutait que le maître des potions finisse par préférer le Gryffondor à lui.

Ressentant la peur et la jalousie émanant de Draco, Snape comprit que le jeune homme avait mal interprété sa colère.

Il allait s'expliquer quand il entendit le coeur du Survivant s'emballer et sa respiration devenir erratique. Bien sûr, il fallait qu'il choisisse ce moment pour faire un cauchemar.

— Tu te trompes. Le problème n'est pas la jalousie. Le problème, c'est qu'il refuse de fermer le lien et que je doute fortement que ce soit avec une telle attitude que tu le convaincras. Je t'ai demandé d'être compréhensif avec lui. Et tout ce que tu fais, c'est l'effrayer.

Alors que le blond ouvrait la bouche pour parler, Severus l'arrêta d'un doigt sur les lèvres.

— Je le réveille de son cauchemar, et on en discute ensuite. Ne bouge pas d'ici.

Sans attendre de réponse, il retourna dans le salon.


	12. Chapitre 11 : Ne me faites pas cette blague

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'aimerais soulever un petit point : certains d'entre vous ont apparemment pensé que le cauchemar d'Harry était dû au baiser. Je me demande bien pourquoi, à vrai dire O_o Certes, Draco lui a clairement forcé la main, mais il ne l'a pas violé non plus, n'exagérons rien n_n" Bref, je remets donc les choses au clair : les cauchemars d'Harry sont dû uniquement à son traumatisme d'après guerre. Une autre auteure l'avait déjà dit dans une de ces fics (Ishtar205 pour ne pas la citer :p ), et j'étais à 100% d'accord avec elle : on ne peut pas sortir d'une guerre, avec en plus un meurtre à la clé, indemne ! Et, rappelez-vous, c'est bien à cause de ces cauchemars que nos trois personnages principaux en sont là :)

Harry faisait encore un cauchemar. Toujours le même. Toujours ce cimetière. Toujours Cédric lui reprochant sa mort. Toujours Voldemort qui se moquait de lui. Et toujours Nagini qui tentait de l'étrangler. Mais cette fois, il se réveilla avant même que le reptile n'ait pu commencer à serrer sa prise. Il ouvrit les yeux pour rencontrer deux orbes rouges. Sur le coup, il ne fit aucunement attention à leur proximité. Comme hypnotisé, il tendit la main vers ces yeux si étranges.

— On dirait qu'ils sont remplis de sang. Pourquoi tes yeux sont rouges, Severus ?

Le susnommé cligna des yeux en s'éloignant avant que les doigts n'atteignent sa peau. Le Survivant sembla reprendre pied avec la réalité, clignant à son tour des yeux plusieurs fois. Ramenant sa main à lui en se redressant, il demanda :

— C'était quoi, ça ?

— Quoi donc ?

— Vos yeux… Ils étaient rouges. Ce n'est pas la première fois que je le remarque.

— Ce n'est que l'expression physique de mes capacités de vampire lorsque je les utilise.

— Donc, vous pouvez m'hypnotiser ? s'exclama Harry, horrifié.

— Ne dis pas de bêtises. Si tu as lu correctement les notes de Granger, tu sais que le lien entre un vampire et son calice se base sur l'appel du sang. Ce que tu viens de ressentir, ce n'était que ça.

— "Que ça" ? C'est pas l'impression que j'ai eue… Qu'est-ce que vous pouvez faire exactement quand vous avez les yeux rouges ?

— Rien que tu ne veuilles pas, puisque c'est là le fond de ta question. Je peux te faire des suggestions, te faire comprendre que tu dois faire quelque chose, mais tu restes maître de tes décisions.

Voyant l'air plus que méfiant du jeune homme, le professeur de potions soupira. Il prit le visage du Survivant entre ses mains pour l'obliger à le regarder et dit :

— Puisque tu ne me crois pas, je vais te montrer.

Il cligna à nouveau des yeux, la couleur du sang recouvrant alors totalement les iris noirs.

— Harry, je vais t'embrasser. Et tu vas me laisser faire.

Le Gryffondor frissonna. Cette voix. Il la trouvait attirante et hypnotique. Combinée aux yeux qui le fixaient sans jamais ciller, c'était pire encore. Il vit le maître des potions se rapprocher lentement. Il allait vraiment se faire embrasser par l'ancien Mangemort…

— Non ! Arrêtez ! s'écria-t-il en tentant de le repousser de ses mains, bien qu'il fût parfaitement conscient que ça ne l'aurait pas arrêté si son professeur avait vraiment voulu le faire.

Pourtant, en moins d'une seconde, Snape était à un mètre de lui, les yeux de nouveau noirs. Harry prit une grande goulée d'air, ne s'étant pas rendu compte qu'il avait retenu son souffle.

— Tu vois ? Tu es toujours maître de tes choix.

— Mais… Quand le lien est fermé, ce… Cet appel du sang est plus fort, non ?

— Il l'est. Mais ça ne change rien. Tu gardes ton libre arbitre.

Bien que la demande ne fût pas explicite, Severus la comprit parfaitement dans les yeux verts encore plein de méfiance et d'horreur. Le Survivant voulait en être sûr. Et c'était peut-être là un argument pour lui montrer qu'il n'avait pas à craindre de ne plus être lui-même une fois le lien complété.

— Draco, viens, s'il te plait.

Le blond fit son apparition dans la pièce, visiblement ennuyé.

— C'est vraiment nécessaire, cette mascarade ? demanda-t-il.

Sans répondre, le professeur recommença le même manège qu'il avait fait précédemment avec Harry : il prit le visage de son calice en coupe dans ses mains, ses yeux devinrent rouges et il dit :

— Sois gentil avec Harry.

L'héritier Malfoy laissa fleurir un petit sourire moqueur avant de répondre :

— Va te faire voir.

— Satisfait ? demanda Severus en se tournant vers le Gryffondor.

Ce dernier hocha la tête, se sentant soudain ridicule en voyant avec quelle facilité le blond avait fait abstraction de l'ordre.

— Bien. Dans ce cas, tu nous excuseras, mais j'ai des choses à régler avec mon vrai calice.

Sans lui laisser le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit, Snape prit Draco par le bras et le ramena dans la chambre dont il ferma la porte.

— Alors, Draco ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'es passé par la tête pour faire un truc aussi stupide que le forcer ?

— Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que je l'ai forcé ?

— C'était ta langue qui était dans sa bouche, pas l'inverse. Sans parler de ta main sur sa nuque l'empêchant de se dérober, et de l'autre qui tenait son poignet.

— On peut pas dire qu'il se soit beaucoup débattu, si tu veux savoir, répondit le blond avec toute la mauvaise foi dont il était capable.

— Draco…

Severus soupira. D'un côté, il avait envie d'engueuler son premier calice pour ce qu'il avait fait, persuadé que ça n'allait pas jouer en sa faveur pour convaincre Harry de ne pas se laisser mourir. Mais d'un autre côté, il savait d'expérience que c'était parfaitement inutile. Le Serpentard se fichait royalement de son avis.

— J'ai déjà du mal à lui faire comprendre qu'il peut avoir confiance en moi. Alors, s'il te plait, ne me rends pas la tâche plus compliquée.

— J'y peux rien s'il est trop stupide pour voir tout ce que tu as fait pour lui – et surtout sacrifié – toutes ces années.

Snape releva un sourcil, sceptique.

— Serais-tu jaloux, petit serpent ?

— Du balafré ? Certainement pas.

Balayant de la main un éventuellement argument contre son affirmation, le jeune homme s'approcha du plus âgé et posa ses mains sur son torse, jouant avec les boutons de la robe de sorcier.

— Je te rappelle que tu as pas mal de dettes envers moi, qui se sont accumulées ces derniers jours, et dont tu dois t'acquitter. Je propose que tu oublies ta colère contre moi pour la petite blague que j'ai jouée à Pot-Harry, se reprit-il au dernier moment. En échange, j'efface un point de la "liste des choses dont Severus Snape doit se faire pardonner".

— Et pour les autres points ? demanda le vampire.

— Tu n'as qu'à me les faire oublier, comme tu sais si bien le faire. On n'a rien fait depuis qu'il est là. Et tu ne t'es pas encore nourri aujourd'hui.

— Tu sais que je n'ai pas besoin de boire tous les jours.

— Je m'en fiche. J'aime quand tu bois. De plus, tu n'as pratiquement rien pris hier.

— Et tu sais qu'il est juste à côté et qu'il risque de nous entendre. Surtout qu'il écoute à la porte, termina le maître des potions dans un chuchotement à l'oreille du blond.

— Raison de plus !

Avec un grand sourire, le prince des Serpentards s'affaira à enlever chacun de leurs vêtements. Et Severus n'eut vraiment pas le cœur à se refuser à son premier calice, peu importe que cela gêne le second. Il n'avait qu'à pas écouter aux portes, après tout.

oOoOo

La remarque sur le "vrai calice" fut comme un coup de poignard dans la poitrine du Survivant. Il prit conscience que, dans son état actuel, il n'était finalement rien pour le maître des potions. Rien, si ce n'est une gêne. Et même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais à voix haute, il en était blessé. Il l'avait pourtant bien cherché, après ce qu'il s'était passé le matin même.

Malgré lui, il ne put s'empêcher de tendre l'oreille pour écouter ce qui se disait derrière la porte. Il ne pensait pas qu'il le regretterait autant.

S'approchant discrètement du panneau de bois, il y colla son oreille. Snape semblait avoir très peu apprécié la scène du baiser. À ce souvenir, Harry porta ses doigts à ses lèvres. Il devait avouer que ça avait été très loin d'être désagréable. Il se surprit même, pendant une seconde, à se demander si ce serait aussi agréable avec son professeur. Non, bien sûr que non. Draco était peut-être un sale petit con de Serpentard, mais il avait au moins le mérite d'être attirant. Oui, ça pouvait sembler superficiel comme façon de penser, mais il n'y pouvait rien s'il n'arrivait vraiment pas à se voir proche de son professeur ainsi.

Draco disait à Snape qu'il n'avait qu'à lui faire oublier les choses dont il devait se faire pardonner. Harry ne comprit pas où il voulait en venir. Et le silence qui se fit soudain ne l'aida pas. Jusqu'à ce qu'il les entende, ces soupirs qui se transformaient peu à peu en gémissements.

"Non", pensa-t-il, "ils ne vont pas oser ! Il ne vont pas me faire le coup de la réconciliation sur l'oreiller alors que je suis juste à côté !".

À en juger par le volume sonore qui montait peu à peu, la réponse était clairement "si, ils osent !".

Horrifié, le Survivant retourna sur le canapé. Il allait tendre le bras pour prendre sa potion de sommeil sans rêve, mais Snape n'avait pas laissé l'habituelle petite fiole sur la table basse. Il ne pouvait donc pas prendre la potion et s'endormir au plus vite – tout habillé, oui, il était hors de question qu'il aille chercher son pyjama dans ces conditions.

Les minutes qui suivirent lui semblèrent durer des heures. Il s'était recroquevillé sur le canapé et avait recouvert sa tête avec l'oreiller, essayant ainsi de camoufler les bruits qui s'échappaient de la chambre. Le pire fut quand une envie soudaine de vider sa vessie se fit sentir. Il ne manquait vraiment plus que ça pour parfaire son malaise.

Pourtant, même lorsqu'il n'entendit plus aucun bruit, il n'osa pas bouger. Le fait qu'il n'y ait plus de gémissements ne signifiait pas qu'ils avaient terminé. Et il n'avait vraiment pas – mais alors vraiment pas – envie de passer dans la chambre alors qu'ils étaient en pleine action.

Tout à ses pensées, il n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrir et sursauta donc quand une main se posa sur son épaule. Il jeta un œil méfiant derrière son oreiller et fut à moitié soulagé de découvrir son professeur. Avec un pantalon. Boutonné. Certes, il n'y avait pas la chemise qui allait avec, mais c'était toujours mieux que rien. Il préférait avoir une vue sur le torse pâle, parsemé de quelques cicatrices – qu'il aurait d'ailleurs imaginé plus maigrelet que ça –, plutôt que de le voir complètement nu. Harry se surprit même à se dire que le vampire était moins repoussant physiquement qu'il ne l'aurait pensé.

En se rendant compte de ce qui venait de traverser son esprit, le Gryffondor secoua la tête. Il était hors de question qu'il pense, ne serait-ce qu'une micro seconde, que Snape était peut-être plus attirant que ce qu'il voulait bien avouer.

Celui-ci finit d'ailleurs par prendre la parole, voyant que son élève continuait de le fixer sans bouger.

— Serais-tu en train de me reluquer ? demanda-t-il avec un petit sourire narquois.

— Quoi ? s'exclama le calice, à nouveau horrifié, en se redressant et en repoussant son coussin. Je ne vous reluquais pas !

Il voulu ajouter d'autres choses pour bien faire comprendre à son professeur qu'il n'y aurait jamais que dans ses rêves que ce genre de chose arriverait, mais sa vessie se rappela à lui. Il courut donc jusque dans la salle de bain, n'oubliant pas de la fermer à clé, et se soulagea avec un soupir.

— Il a le feu aux fesses, ou quoi ? demanda Draco quand son vampire revint dans le lit, à nouveau nu.

Lorsque Harry ressortit quelques minutes plus tard, il traversa la chambre dans le sens inverse, non sans jeter malgré lui un œil au couple dans le lit. Ce qu'il regretta en constatant qu'ils étaient tous deux nus et que les couvertures ne les couvraient pas. Le rouge aux joues, il se précipita dans le salon en claquant la porte derrière lui.

Sur le canapé, essoufflé, il essaya de chasser les images des deux hommes qui ne cessaient de s'imposer à son esprit. Ces deux-là n'avaient donc aucune pudeur ? Il ne doutait pas que l'ancien Mangemort avait profité de l'occasion pour lui faire regretter d'écouter aux portes, voire de se venger de ses paroles du matin. Mais là, c'était un peu abusé, non ? Certes, il avait déjà vu d'autres "loups" que le sien, Quidditch oblige, mais ce n'était pas une raison !

Ses yeux furent attirés par une petite fiole familière. Il la saisit et la but presque d'une seule gorgée. Vivement le lendemain matin, que la nuit lui fasse oublier cette dernière heure.


	13. Chapitre 12 : Je n'ai pas dit mon dernier mot sur cette blague

Le lendemain, Harry consacra la plupart de son temps à lire les cours qu'il avait ratés et à faire ses devoirs. Du moins, quand il n'était pas aux toilettes pour vomir ou qu'il n'était pas occupé à créer des glaçons pour mettre sur sa tête douloureuse. Tout ceci, sous l'œil attentif de son professeur. Ce qui n'était pas vraiment pour le détendre, il fallait l'avouer.

Ron et Hermione vinrent le voir après avoir passé une partie de la journée à faire des recherches dans la nouvelle librairie de Pré-au-Lard, comme promis. La jeune femme prit place dans un fauteuil à côté du canapé où se trouvait Harry, tandis que son petit-ami s'était installé sur l'accoudoir. Ils commencèrent par raconter leur journée à l'extérieur de Poudlard.

Au bout d'un quart d'heure, pendant lequel c'était majoritairement Ron qui avait parlé, s'extasiant sur les nouveautés de la ville et ses magasins, le silence se fit. Sentant les trois regards sur lui, Snape leva ses yeux vers eux. Quoi ? Qu'avaient donc ces gamins à le fixer ainsi ?

De son côté, Harry, ne voyait vraiment pas comment demander au vampire un peu d'intimité avec ses amis sans le froisser. Le souvenir de la veille, la colère dont il avait été l'objet, lui nouait la gorge.

— Allez-vous me dire pourquoi vous me regardez tous les trois ainsi ? demanda finalement le professeur, s'adressant à ses trois élèves, mais gardant ses iris sombres sur son calice.

— Eh bien, en fait… commença Hermione.

— C'est-à-dire que… dit Ron en même temps.

Mais ils furent coupés par l'ancien Mangemort.

— Le mieux serait peut-être qu'Harry m'explique votre problème.

Le susnommé déglutit bruyamment. Il n'avait absolument aucune envie de revivre l'épisode de la dispute. Surtout pas devant ses deux meilleurs amis. Mais il n'avait pas le choix : il devait se lancer et demander à l'homme de bien vouloir le laisser seul avec ses amis quelques minutes. Il tenait encore moins à voir sa réaction quand ceux-ci répondraient à sa question de la veille.

— Pro…

Non, il ne pouvait pas l'appeler "Professeur". Snape avait été clair là-dessus dès le premier jour. Et s'il voulait obtenir ce qu'il voulait, mieux valait le caresser dans le sens du poil. Et puis, il n'aimait vraiment pas le surnom que Draco lui donnait. Potty, non mais vraiment...

"Allez, Harry, tu peux le faire", s'encouragea-t-il mentalement, "tu l'as déjà appelé par son prénom. Certes, sans vraiment le faire exprès…"

Avec une grande inspiration, il finit par se reprendre et débiter d'une traite :

— Severus, j'aimerais pouvoir parler avec Ron et Hermione. En privé. Je n'ai rien de particulier à cacher, mais…

— Inutile de te justifier, le coupa le vampire, notant au passage que c'était la première fois que le jeune homme l'appelait consciemment par son prénom. Tu as le droit à ton intimité. Je vais prendre une douche, termina-t-il en se levant.

— Mais vous…

Encore une fois, se borner à le vouvoyer n'était sans doute pas le mieux à faire. Maintenant qu'il avait commencé à faire un pas vers le vampire – même si c'était avant tout pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait, en Serpentard qu'il aurait pu être –, il devait continuer et le tutoyer.

— Tu ne pourras pas nous entendre de la salle de bain ?

Snape releva un sourcil, sceptique. Le rouge et or devait vraiment vouloir qu'il n'entende pas ce que les trois élèves allaient se dire, pour faire autant d'efforts. Ou peut-être tentait-il de se faire pardonner ses paroles blessantes de la veille ? Bien que lui-même se soit déjà bien amusé de sa gêne le soir en guise de petite vengeance. Et quoi ? On est un Serpentard ou on ne l'est pas !

— Avec le jet d'eau, je ne comprendrai absolument rien à ce que vous pourrez vous dire. Surtout si vous chuchotez. Et je ne doute pas que vous le ferez.

Sans un regard supplémentaire en arrière, il alla dans la salle de bain, fermant les deux portes qui le séparaient de son calice. Il tendit l'oreille pour savoir s'il allait encore avoir droit à une myriade de sorts pour être sûr qu'il n'écouterait pas. Mais il n'entendit rien d'autre que des chuchotis dont il n'arrivait pas à saisir le sens. Bien. Harry semblait avoir fait un grand pas en avant. Il ignorait ce que ça cachait, mais il n'était pas sûr d'avoir vraiment envie de le savoir. Il devait s'attendre à tout, avec cet aimant à ennuis.

oOoOo

— Harry, commença Hermione dans un murmure, mais assez fort pour que les garçons puissent quand même l'entendre.

— Chut, Hermione. Attends d'entendre le jet d'eau. Je n'ai vraiment pas envie qu'il sache ce que je vous ai demandé…

Moins de deux minutes après, le bruit caractéristique de l'eau se fit entendre. Le Survivant se tourna vers sa meilleure amie, tout ouïe.

— Harry, fit-elle à nouveau. Il faut que tu saches que le Professeur Snape a vraiment tous les livres concernant les calices. Nous avons demandé au vendeur tout ce qu'il avait sur le sujet, et il m'a sorti exactement la liste des ouvrages que j'ai lue avant-hier.

Le jeune homme se décomposa à cette annonce.

— Tout ce que nous avons trouvé de plus dans cette nouvelle librairie, Livralire, c'est le journal intime d'un calice, que le libraire a retrouvé chez lui et qu'il met seulement à disposition des curieux pour une lecture dans son magasin.

— Tu nous dois d'ailleurs dix gallions, Harry.

— Ron ! s'exclama Hermione, outrée.

Cette fois, son visage s'illumina. Il y avait donc un espoir ! Un mince espoir. Mais c'était un espoir quand même. Et peu importe s'il lui coûtait dix gallions ou non. Il n'était pas à ça près.

— Et qu'est-ce qu'il disait, dans ce journal ? demanda-t-il, ne pouvant s'empêcher de se trémousser sur place dans l'attente de la réponse.

Les deux autres Gryffondors se regardèrent, peu encourageant quant à la suite. Ce fut finalement Ron qui reprit la parole.

— Harry, il a plus ou moins trouvé le moyen de briser le lien. Il…

— C'est super ! s'écria le Survivant, oubliant de chuchoter.

— Non, attends, laisse-nous finir avant de t'en réjouir.

À voir la tête de ses deux amis, la suite risquait de ne vraiment pas lui plaire.

— Il était comme toi, il refusait de fermer le lien. Un jour, il s'est violemment disputé avec le vampire. Celui-ci a alors voulu le forcer. Le calice a… Hermione, aide-moi, je peux pas raconter ça.

— Il a tué le vampire, Harry.

— Quoi ? Comment ?

Ron et Hermione le regardèrent, choqués.

— Comment ça, "comment" ? Enfin, Harry, tu ne comptes quand même pas tuer Snape ?

— Tu sais que ça risquerait de tuer Malfoy aussi ? Ou, dans le meilleur des cas, le rendre fou ou profondément dépressif, renchérit Hermione. Sans compter que la fin du journal n'était pas franchement encourageante quant à la santé mentale de ce calice.

Harry sembla prendre conscience de ses paroles.

— Non ! Non, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. C'est seulement que, à part la famine, j'ignorais qu'on pouvait tuer un vampire.

— Sérieusement, vous ne lisez jamais, ou quoi ? se lamenta la jeune femme. Il n'y a pas trente-six moyens pour tuer un vampire : il faut lui enlever toute possibilité de se régénérer. Et pour cela, il y a soit le feu, soit la famine. La seconde étant un processus très lent, on préfère généralement le feu.

Le bruit de l'eau cessa et les trois élèves se regardèrent. La fin de leurs messes basses était imminente.

— Harry, dit Hermione le plus bas possible. Je sais que c'est difficile à accepter, mais il n'existe vraiment aucune autre solution pour te sauver que de compléter le lien.

Le Survivant soupira et fronça les sourcils.

— Écoutez, je comprends que vous vous inquiétiez. Mais le fait qu'on n'ait pas encore trouvé un moyen ne signifie pas qu'il n'existe pas.

— Harry, voulut l'interrompre le rouquin.

— Non, Ron. Tout le monde me dit que je dois l'accepter, mais je ne suis pas du genre à baisser les bras. Vous le savez mieux que quiconque. Et le fait qu'on n'ait jamais recensé de cas de double calice, avant aujourd'hui, prouve bien que des choses qu'on ne pensait pas possible peuvent le devenir. Alors, jusqu'au bout, je chercherai un moyen. Avec ou sans vous.

Ses deux amis se regardèrent. La brune prit finalement une main du Survivant dans les siennes et lui répondit avec un petit sourire :

— Bien sûr que nous sommes avec toi, Harry.

— On le sera toujours, mon vieux.

oOoOo

Lorsque le vampire revint dans son salon, il trouva son deuxième calice seul. Il ne posa aucune question et ne fit aucun commentaire quant à la mine déterminée du Survivant.

Les jours passèrent, se transformant en semaines. Une petite routine s'était installée entre les trois sorciers. Draco continuait d'aller en cours comme si de rien n'était, pour ne pas éveiller de soupçons. Snape restait dans ses quartiers, veillant sur le Gryffondor qui tentait tant bien que mal de rattraper son retard. Le soir, le jeune homme prenait sa potion pour dormir.

Ron et Hermione avaient continué leurs recherches, demandant de l'aide aux professeurs pour trouver des ouvrages ou n'importe quoi qui puisse aider leur ami. La jeune femme prétexta même un devoir d'histoire à rendre sur les vampires pour demander à Monsieur Weasley de lui trouver tout ce qu'il pouvait dans les archives du Ministère. Mais rien de concluant ne sortit de tout cela.

oOoOo

Déjà trois semaines qu'il avait été mordu, et Harry se disait que ce qu'il avait lu sur les symptômes du calice quand le lien n'est pas fermé était clairement un euphémisme. Le moindre son lui donnait l'impression qu'on jouait du marteau piqueur dans sa tête. Il avait constamment une douleur plus ou moins lancinante qui lui entourait le crâne. Et c'était sans parler de ses nombreuses crises de vomissement. Il n'avait plus assez de doigts sur ses mains pour compter le nombre de fois par jour où il devait courir aux toilettes pour vider le contenu de son estomac. Estomac qu'il ne parvenait plus à remplir. Même la potion de sommeil sans rêve refusait d'y rester, ce qui l'amenait en plus à faire à nouveau des cauchemars.

Alors qu'il ne restait que trois jours avant que sonne l'instant fatidique des quatre semaines, Draco craqua. Severus venait – encore ! – de se lever au milieu de la nuit pour sortir Harry de son mauvais rêve. Sans compter que, à cause de ces derniers, cela faisait plus d'une semaine qu'ils n'avaient pas réussi à prendre du bon temps, se faisant chaque fois interrompre par le rouge et or qui dégobillait tripes et boyaux.

— Maintenant, ça suffit ! Ça fait déjà trois fois alors qu'il n'est que quatre heures du matin ! Je ne passerai pas une nuit supplémentaire à être réveillé toutes les heures parce que Môssieur refuse de fermer le lien !

— Et tu comptes faire quoi ? demanda Snape en recouvrant le Survivant d'une couverture supplémentaire.

Ce dernier grelottait et venait de refermer ses yeux, s'endormant aussitôt, trop épuisé pour pouvoir les garder ouverts.

— Je vais aller voir Dumbledore.

— Il a déjà tenté de le raisonner, en vain. Ça ne sert à rien.

— Lui, peut-être. Mais quelqu'un n'a pas encore essayé.

Le vampire se tourna vers le blond pour le regarder avec un sourcil relevé, curieux.

— Et à qui penses-tu ?

— Sirius Black.

— Il n'est pas au courant pour moi. Il risquerait de sauter sur l'occasion pour me dénoncer au Ministère...

— Je ne pense pas. De ce que tu m'as dit, Harry a tout fait pendant des mois pour le sortir du voile. J'imagine que ça marche aussi dans l'autre sens. Il l'empêchera de se laisser mourir et ne pourra pas te dénoncer sans risquer la vie de son filleul, n'est-ce pas ?

— En effet, c'est une idée intéressante, répondit le professeur de potions, pensif. Fais donc ça, oui. Va voir le Professeur Dumbledore, demande-lui de faire venir Black et dis-lui aussi de venir ici avec Lupin, Granger et Weasley.

— Pourquoi ?

— Plus ils seront à voir sont état critique et à tenter de le convaincre, moins il devrait opposer de résistance. Et il faut faire vite maintenant. Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il tienne encore plusieurs jours à ce rythme.

Avec un soupir, l'héritier Malfoy abdiqua.

— Génial ! Encore une flopée le Gryffondors chez nous. Je m'en réjouis d'avance…


	14. Chapitre 13 : Sirius prend part à la blague

C'était la mi-octobre. Sirius Black était confortablement installé dans son lit, un feu ronflant dans la cheminée, sa tête reposant sur une moelleuse paire de seins dénudés. L'idéal pour dormir paisiblement. Mais c'était sans compter l'appel par cheminette qu'il reçut.

— Sirius ? Sirius ! entendit-il.

Qui pouvait bien vouloir lui parler à cette heure-ci ? Quelle heure était-il, d'ailleurs ?

— Putain, il est à peine six heures du mat', grogna-t-il en se redressant. Y a intérêt à ce que ce soit une question de vie de mort.

Il se leva et alla à la cheminée pour y découvrir la tête de son meilleur ami – le seul encore en vie – Rémus Lupin.

— Lunard ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Tu sais quelle heure il est, là ? T'es tombé du lit ou quoi ?

— Sirius, ce n'est pas le moment. Harry a des ennuis.

— Pour changer, tiens, marmonna l'ancien détenu. Qu'a-t-il fait, cette fois ?

— Je ne peux pas t'en parler par cheminette. Tu dois venir à Poudlard. Dumbledore a ouvert la sienne pour que tu puisses passer.

— Maintenant ?

— Oui, Sirius, maintenant ! C'est urgent !

— D'accord, d'accord, crie pas comme ça de bon matin. Je m'habille, je fous la fille dehors… Euh… Je veux dire, je ferme la maison, et j'arrive. C'est comme si j'étais déjà là.

Patmol s'éloigna de la cheminée et retourna vers le lit. Il regarda la femme alanguie entre les draps.

— Tu n'as pas envie de remettre ça avant de partir ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix trop aguicheuse pour être vraiment honnête.

— En temps normal, je n'aurais pas été contre. Mais là, il s'agit de mon filleul. Alors, désolé, mais tu vas devoir prendre ton petit-déj' ailleurs.

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, il s'habilla de vêtements propres après avoir jeté ceux de la femme sur le lit.

— Tu ne me laisses même pas prendre une douche ? demanda-t-elle, outrée.

— Pas le temps. Allez, dépêche-toi !

Quelques minutes plus tard, Sirius arrivait enfin dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Il fut surpris d'y découvrir Ron, Hermione, mais surtout Draco, en plus de Rémus et du directeur de l'école. Et, à voir leur tête, il craignait fort de ne pas aimer ce qui allait suivre.

— D'accord, quelqu'un m'explique ce qu'il se passe ? Je ne le sens pas vraiment, là…

— Je pense que tu devrais t'asseoir, Patmol, répondit le loup-garou en désignant une chaise.

"Ah, il m'appelle par mon surnom… Il va me dire un truc qui risque de m'énerver", pensa Sirius, s'asseyant néanmoins à l'endroit indiqué.

— Bien, reprit Rémus. Tout d'abord, sache que si on ne t'a rien dit jusque là, ce n'est pas contre toi.

— Lunard, tu commences à me faire peur, là. Il est arrivé quelque chose à Harry ? Il va bien, au moins ?

Les Gryffondors se regardèrent. Comment allaient-ils pouvoir annoncer la nouvelle à l'animagus sans qu'il tombe dans une rage folle.

— Bon, on ne va pas tourner autour du pot pendant des heures, intervint Draco.

Et avant que quelqu'un ait pu l'en empêcher, il lâcha la bombe :

— Harry est devenu le calice de Severus.

Un grand silence se fit. Personne n'osa bouger. Le fait que Sirius restait assis ainsi, sans aucune réaction, était bien plus inquiétant que la colère à laquelle ils s'étaient tous attendus. Puis, il explosa enfin, se levant de sa chaise, la renversant dans la violence de son geste.

— QUOI ?! Snivellus est un vampire ? Et il a osé faire d'Harry son calice ? Harry est encore mineur ! Comment a-t-il osé le toucher, ce sale bâtard grai…

— Hé, oh ! Je suis là, moi ! l'interrompit l'héritier Malfoy. Je ne te permets pas d'insulter mon vampire en ma présence.

— Ton quoi ? demanda Sirius avec des yeux exorbités. Tu viens de dire que c'est Harry son calice.

— Je le suis aussi.

— De mieux en mieux ! Non content de se taper un ado, il lui en faut deux ! Tu vois, Lunard, je te l'avais dit ! Ce type est un vicieux, doublé un sale pervers ! On aurait dû le...

Alors que Draco allait répliquer, le directeur intervint pour calmer les choses.

— Allons, les enfants. Ce n'est pas le moment de se chamailler. L'heure est grave, Harry risque de mourir à tout moment, maintenant.

— Quoi ? Comment ça ? demanda Patmol, choqué. Je croyais qu'il était le calice de Snivellus. Pourquoi serait-il en danger de mort ?

— Parce qu'il refuse de fermer le lien, répondit Hermione. Ça fait presque quatre semaines que la morsure a eu lieu. Et il refuse de boire le sang du Professeur Snape. Il est persuadé qu'il y a un moyen de briser le lien. Mais malgré toutes nos recherches, nous n'avons rien trouvé de probant.

— Ahah ! C'est bien le digne fils de James, ça !

— Sirius, soupira le loup-garou. S'il ne boit pas ce sang, il va mourir.

— Et qu'est-ce que vous voulez que j'y fasse, au juste ?

Devant les regards insistants posés sur lui, la lumière se fit dans son esprit.

— Non. Non, vous vous foutez de moi, là ? Vous voulez que moi, Sirius Black, probablement la personne qui déteste le plus Severus Snape au monde, aille convaincre Harry de fermer le lien, en sachant tout ce que ça implique ? C'est une blague ? Jamais je ne serai crédible ! À sa place, je préférerais aussi mourir que de lui servir de frigo sur pattes et de… Eurk, non, ça je ne peux définitivement pas l'imaginer… Alors, dire à Harry de le faire, c'est tout simplement impossible !

Draco renifla dédaigneusement, tandis que Ron et Hermione étaient en train de se décomposer. Ils avaient tous essayé de convaincre Harry, et ils avaient tous échoué. Le seul qui n'avait pas essayé était Sirius. C'était leur dernier espoir. Mais si lui-même n'y croyait pas, comment pourrait-il raisonner la tête de mule qui leur servait de meilleur ami.

— Sirius ! tonna tout à coup le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Tu n'as pas honte ? J'en ai marre de t'entendre débiter ces conneries sur Snape. Dois-je te rappeler que, sans lui, Harry serait déjà mort depuis longtemps ? Qui a joué les espions, se faisant par la même torturer, pour rapporter des informations précieuses à l'Ordre ? Qui a sauvé Harry de Voldemort et de ses Mangemorts à de nombreuses reprises ?

— Il était lui-même Mangemort, je te rappelle !

— Pour espionner Voldemort, oui. Et il en a fait plus pour protéger Harry que tu ne le pourras jamais !

— Tu es injuste Rémus, répondit l'ancien détenu, blessé. Tu sais parfaitement que je n'étais pas en mesure d'aider Harry quand il en avait besoin. Et tu sais aussi très bien que, si je l'avais pu, j'aurais tout fait pour le sauver. J'aurais donné ma vie pour lui !

— Alors, prouve-le ! Parle-lui, dis-lui qu'il doit boire ce sang. Harry aussi donnerait sa vie pour te sauver. Tu n'imagines pas l'énergie qu'il a déployée pour te sortir du voile. Aujourd'hui, c'est à ton tour de lui rendre la pareille.

oOoOo

Cela faisait plus de trente minutes que Draco était parti de l'appartement, le laissant seul avec son deuxième Calice. Severus ne savait plus quoi faire. Le jeune homme était tellement pâle qu'il lui faisait franchement concurrence. Sans parler des cernes qui lui donnaient un petit air de panda, ou de ses dents qui claquaient si fort qu'on aurait dit un concert de castagnettes.

— Stupide Gryffondor borné, soupira-t-il en replaçant le coussin sous la tête et en remontant les couvertures jusqu'au menton.

Que penserait Lily si elle voyait son fils ainsi ? Après sa mort, il avait juré de le protéger, au péril de sa propre vie s'il le fallait. Jusqu'ici, il avait réussi. Et aujourd'hui, à cause d'un malencontreux accident, il allait faillir à sa promesse.

Fixant son regard sur la peau cireuse du Survivant, dont on voyait de plus en plus de veines ressortir, il soupira à nouveau. Heureusement qu'il avait Draco pour se sustenter. Plus d'une fois, au cours des jours qui s'étaient écoulés depuis la morsure, il avait eu l'envie de boire le breuvage rouge qui coulait dans ces veines. S'il ne l'avait pas fait, c'était uniquement à cause de l'état de santé d'Harry. Plus le temps passait et plus il semblait fragile, prêt à rendre son dernier souffle à tout moment. Et lui, Severus Snape, se sentait incroyablement misérable, inutile. Coupable. Même si le gamin n'avait pas à se trouver dans les couloirs de l'école cette fameuse nuit, lui aurait dû savoir se contrôler. Il avait déjà Draco. Mais c'était peut-être ça, le problème. Draco était devenu son calice peu après sa transformation en vampire. Il n'avait donc pas eu besoin d'apprendre à maîtriser sa soif de sang. Il n'avait envie que de celui du blond. Pourtant, quand il avait senti l'odeur de celui du Survivant, ça avait été… Il n'avait pas de mot pour le décrire. Il se souvenait encore de son goût dans sa bouche, du fluide vital qui s'écoulait lentement dans sa gorge. Ça avait été divin. Avec Draco aussi, c'était divin, évidemment. Mais les deux étaient différents. C'était comme avoir deux plats préférés et ne pouvoir choisir entre l'un ou l'autre.

Le maître des potions entendit des pas et des murmures se rapprocher dans le couloir. Il devait arrêter de penser à cela. Il eut tout juste le temps de se recomposer un visage impassible avant que Dumbledore pénètre le premier dans ses appartements, suivi de Draco, Lupin, Granger, Weasley et, enfin, Sirius Black. Ce dernier ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper une grimace écœurée en voyant son ennemi d'antan, surtout si proche d'Harry. Mais il se mit mentalement un coup de pied au cul, conscient qu'il devait mettre provisoirement ses griefs de côté s'il voulait sauver son filleul.

Rémus s'approcha du Survivant, tandis que Snape s'écartait.

— Harry ? appela-t-il. Harry, réveille-toi. Sirius est venu te voir.

À ces mots, le susnommé s'approcha à son tour et put enfin voir le fils de son défunt ami. Et ce qu'il vit le choqua. Il avait certes compris que le temps pressait, mais à ce point ? S'il n'avait pas vu le garçon respirer, il aurait cru aisément qu'il était déjà mort.

— Quoi ? Sirius ? Mais… Il n'est pas au courant !

Harry sembla soudain avoir un regain d'énergie, du moins assez pour se redresser.

— Non ! Je ne veux pas le voir ! Dis-lui de partir !

"Quoi ?" se demanda Sirius.

— Il le déteste, il va me détester aussi quand il saura. Ne lui dis rien pour moi, Rémus, s'il te plait.

Le jeune homme semblait désespéré. Et une idée dérangeante s'insinua dans l'esprit de l'animagus : est-ce que Harry s'était buté à refuser de compléter le lien parce qu'il pensait que son parrain lui en voudrait et le détesterait s'il le faisait ? Tout à coup, il se sentit affreusement coupable de cette situation.

Ne laissant pas le temps à son ami d'enfance de répondre, il le poussa pour prendre place à côté de son filleul.

— Harry, je suis là, et je suis déjà au courant.

Il vit l'horreur et la peur s'insinuer dans le regard du Survivant.

— Il est vrai que je n'aime pas Sni… Snape, se reprit-il. Mais jamais je ne te détesterai, toi, peu importe ce que tu feras. Tu es le fils de mon meilleur ami, James Potter, tu es mon filleul, et rien ne pourra jamais changer ça. Alors, arrête de faire ton Potter borné et bois ce sang dont tu as besoin. Tu fais peur à voir, on dirait un cadavre ambulant. C'est pourtant lui le vampire, pas toi, termina-t-il en désignant le maître des potions du menton.

À ces paroles, Harry ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un petit rire. C'était tellement bon de voir son parrain. Il l'aurait bien pris dans ses bras, mais il ne s'en sentait même pas la force. Il était fatigué de tout ça. Il se sentait las. Et s'il arrêtait les frais, maintenant ? S'il profitait de l'occasion pour enfin lâcher prise et rejoindre ses parents ?

Ses parents… Que penseraient-ils de lui en cet instant ? Le trouveraient-ils lâche de vouloir ainsi en finir ? Ou, au contraire, courageux de tenir tête au vampire, ennemi de toujours de son père. Sirius venait de lui dire que, malgré la haine qu'il avait envers Severus, il ne le détesterait jamais, qu'il resterait toujours son filleul. James Potter lui tiendrait-il le même genre discours s'il était encore là ?

— S'il te plait, Harry, cesse de tergiverser. Tu n'as plus le temps.

Oui, il le savait. Et en regardant chacun de ses amis, il sut qu'il n'avait pas le droit de les abandonner. Pas maintenant, pas comme ça. Pas après tout ce qu'ils avaient traversé ensemble.

Mais lorsque ses yeux se posèrent finalement sur Snape, il eut l'impression que son sang s'était glacé dans ses veines. Comment pourrait-il un jour compléter totalement le lien qui semblait les unir ? Boire le sang de cet homme ne serait sans doute pas plaisant, mais la seconde partie de la fermeture du lien était bien pire quand il se risquait à y penser.

Soupirant, il se força à mettre ce détail de côté. Après tout, il n'en était pas encore là. Une fois qu'il aurait retrouvé des forces, il pourrait à nouveau se remettre à chercher le moyen d'échapper à ce destin dont il ne voulait pas. Néanmoins, son professeur continuait de le fixer, comme s'il attendait quelque chose de lui. Mais quoi ?

Comme en réponse à sa question muette, le vampire lui dit :

— Dis-le.

Quoi ? Dire quoi ? Qu'il était prêt à boire son sang et donc à passer à l'étape supérieure ? Certainement pas ! Il était prêt à accepter d'accomplir cette première étape de complétion du lien, mais pas à le dire à voix haute.

Le maître des potions sembla comprendre et fronça les sourcils. Si ce satané Gryffondor voulait jouer à qui serait le plus buté, il allait être servi.

— Sirius, éloigne-toi, ordonna-t-il en s'avançant vers son calice récalcitrant. Ce dernier eut le réflexe de se reculer, mais l'homme fut bien plus rapide, sans grand étonnement. Il passa ses bras sous les jambes et dans le dos du jeune homme pour le porter.

— Qu'est-ce que, tenta-t-il de demander avant d'être coupé.

— J'interdis quiconque de passer cette porte, peu importe ce que vous entendrez…

Le Survivant avala difficilement sa salive. Que comptait faire l'ancien Mangemort ? Le torturer jusqu'à ce qu'il le supplie de procéder à la première étape pour fermer le lien ? Et ses amis ne pourraient rien faire. Tout le monde sait que ce n'est pas une bonne idée de se frotter à un vampire en colère.

Alors qu'ils allaient passer la porte, Snape s'arrêta.

— Draco, tu viens avec nous. Et verrouille la porte derrière toi.

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, il pénétra dans la chambre avec le Survivant dans les bras qui était bien incapable de bouger, ni même de prononcer une parole.

Sirius fut le premier à réagir, voulant s'élancer à la suite du vampire, mais il fut arrêté par le directeur de l'école.

— Professeur Dumbledore, vous n'allez quand même pas…

— Je suis persuadé que Severus sait très bien ce qu'il fait, et qu'il agit pour le mieux dans l'intérêt d'Harry, le coupa-t-il. Et n'oublions pas qu'un vampire ne peut pas faire de mal à son calice. Lien complété ou non.

— Mais…

— Harry ne craint absolument rien en sa compagnie.

Draco passa finalement la porte à son tour, la ferma et la verrouilla, comme demandé. Severus se tenait à côté du lit sur lequel il venait de déposer Harry. Ce dernier remarqua que ses yeux étaient rouges. Et cela ne lui disait rien qui vaille.

— Bien. Maintenant, à nous deux, Potter.


	15. Chapitre 14 : Un moment de sérieux dans cette blague

— Bien. Maintenant, à nous deux, Potter.

À cette phrase, le cœur du Survivant s'emballa. Qu'allait faire son professeur ?

— Dis-le, répéta ce dernier. Dis à voix haute que tu veux le faire.

Harry n'aurait su dire si c'était par pure provocation, excès de courage, ou simplement par stupidité, mais il se contenta de demander "pourquoi ?".

— Pourquoi ? Parce que c'est trop facile d'attendre que les autres prennent les décisions pour toi et de laisser les choses venir d'elles-mêmes, reprochant ensuite leurs actions à ceux qui ont agi. C'est trop facile de faire une bêtise et de ne pas en assumer les conséquences.

— Vous êtes tout aussi responsable que moi de ce qui arrive en ce moment.

— Mais, moi, j'assume ! vociféra le maître des potions en réponse. Et où est donc passé le tutoiement que tu t'évertuais ces dernières semaines à employer ? Maintenant que tu n'as plus rien à me demander pour tenter d'échapper au lien, tu n'as plus besoin de faire le dos rond avec moi, hein ?

Le Survivant se contenta de serrer ses genoux contre lui et de détourner les yeux sans répondre.

— Tout ça n'est pas très digne d'un Gryffondor…

— En tant que représentant de la maison Serpentard, ça devrait vous réjouir, non ?

— Regarde-toi, Potter, dit Snape en s'approchant du garçon, prenant son menton d'une main pour le forcer à lui faire face à nouveau. Tu es tellement pathétique que tu en viens à utiliser des méthodes qui ne sont pas les tiennes. Que diraient tes parents s'ils te voyaient ?

— Je vous interdis de parler d'eux ! cria Harry en se libérant de la prise. Au lieu de discuter, pourquoi vous ne faites pas ce que vous avez à faire ? C'est bien pour ça que vous nous avez enfermés ici, n'est-ce pas ? Vous n'avez pas besoin que je vous demande de le faire, vous le ferez quand même, que je le veuille ou non ! En vérité, vous vous en foutez, de mon consentement !

Avant que la moindre pensée sur ce qu'il se passait ne puisse atteindre son cerveau, le Gryffondor se retrouva plaqué contre le matelas. Le poids de l'homme sur lui l'écrasait et rendait sa respiration presque difficile. Ses jambes étaient complètement entravées par celles du vampire, sans parler de ses bras bloqués au-dessus de sa tête par l'une des mains froides, tandis que l'autre enserrait son cou, l'empêchant ainsi de se dérober de son regard écarlate. Il ne pouvait plus faire le moindre mouvement. Il était à sa merci. Même s'il n'avait pas été aussi faible, il était conscient qu'il n'aurait eu aucune chance de lui échapper. Il se sentait comme une souris prise au piège entre les pattes d'un chat. Il mesura alors pleinement l'ampleur de ce qu'il venait de dire. Il venait purement et simplement de le provoquer pour qu'il complète le lien, avec ou sans son accord.

— C'est donc ça que tu veux ? gronda la voix juste au-dessus de lui. C'est ce que tu attends de moi ? Tu veux que je mette mon poignet entaillé de force dans ta bouche pour t'obliger à boire mon sang ? Et puisqu'on y est, pourquoi ne pas carrément fermer notre lien ? Tu es tellement faible que je pourrais te prendre sans même que tu sois capable de réagir !

Les yeux du Survivant s'agrandirent d'horreur à ces mots. Il ne ferait pas ça quand même ? Il n'irait pas jusqu'à le violer, n'est-ce pas ? Il lui avait pourtant promis qu'il ne le forcerait pas, qu'il ne ferait rien qu'il ne voudrait pas...

— Et ça t'arrangerait bien, hein ? Comme ça, tu pourrais dire à qui veut l'entendre que je ne suis qu'un horrible vampire, un sale Mangemort soi-disant repenti qui t'a forcé à devenir son calice, toi, Saint Potter ! Toi qui n'as jamais rien à te reprocher, toujours si innocent ! Le gentil petit garçon, si parfait !

Les derniers mots furent davantage crachés à la figure du plus jeune. Severus avait passé la fin du mois de septembre et le début d'octobre à le regarder dépérir, prenant sur lui pour ne pas formuler tout haut ce qu'il pensait vraiment et oublier le mal que ça lui faisait de se sentir si impuissant face à la douleur de celui qu'il devait protéger. Il avait essayé de se focaliser sur Draco, mais en réalité, ça ne l'aidait pas toujours, le blond ressentant également beaucoup de colère, de jalousie et d'agacement, même s'il refusait de l'avouer.

Aujourd'hui, le maître des potions n'en pouvait plus. Il avait été assez patient. Tout ceci devait prendre fin d'une manière ou d'une autre. Maintenant. Et c'était précisément ce que redoutait le brun, qui commençait d'ailleurs à se sentir défaillir. Entre la fanfare dans sa tête, son souffle qui refusait de remplir correctement ses poumons, et ses pensées chaotiques, il avait la sensation qu'il n'allait pas tarder à tourner de l'œil.

— Dis-moi, Potter, reprit l'enseignant, plus calmement. Toi qui as toujours une solution à tout… J'ai deux promesses contradictoires à tenir. Laquelle devrais-je honorer, selon toi ? Celle que je t'ai faite en te disant que je ne te forcerai pas ? Ou celle que j'ai faite à Lily, en jurant de te protéger ?

Harry se figea et regarda son professeur, choqué.

— Lily ? Vous parlez de…

— Il y a de nombreuses choses que tu ignores sur tes parents, coupa le plus âgé. Plus particulièrement à propos de ta mère. Mais je ne vais pas me fatiguer à les raconter à quelqu'un qui veut mourir, n'est-ce pas ?

Le Gryffondor avait du mal à y croire. Est-ce que le directeur des Serpentards était vraiment en train de lui proposer des informations sur ses défunts parents – notamment sa mère – en échange de la fermeture du lien ? Aucun doute, cet homme avait bel et bien mérité sa place dans cette maison. Mais pouvait-il lui faire confiance ? D'après ses dires, sa mère devait lui avoir fait confiance pour qu'il lui promette ainsi de protéger son fils. Et, s'il était totalement honnête, il devait avouer qu'il ne s'était rien passé pendant les trois dernières semaines qui puisse le faire douter de l'homme.

— Je vais te poser la question pour la dernière fois, reprit Snape après une pause en libérant le jeune homme de sa prise, sans pour autant vraiment s'éloigner. Acceptes-tu de devenir mon calice, de boire mon sang maintenant et de t'engager à fermer le lien définitivement, quand tu seras prêt ? Oui ou non ? Et je n'accepterai aucune autre réponse qu'un de ces deux mots, termina-t-il alors qu'Harry allait répliquer quelque chose.

Ce dernier trouvait la situation horrible. D'un côté, il était prêt à faire la première étape permettant de fermer leur lien, surtout si c'était pour en savoir plus sur ses parents. Mais, en même temps, les paroles que l'homme venait de prononcer étaient claires : s'il disait oui, c'en était fini de ses recherches pour trouver un moyen de se dérober. Cela signifiait qu'arriverait forcément le jour où il devrait coucher avec lui. Il n'aurait plus aucun espoir auquel se raccrocher.

Son cœur battant beaucoup trop fort, aggravant sa migraine, il hocha la tête, de façon presque imperceptible. Mais il savait que le vampire l'avait parfaitement vu.

— Dis-le, répéta encore ce dernier. Je veux l'entendre de ta bouche.

Déglutissant difficilement, il finit par articuler faiblement un "oui". D'où il était, Draco ne l'avait certainement pas entendu, mais ça n'avait pas pu échapper à l'ouïe fine du buveur de sang. Avec ce simple mot, il venait de sceller son destin.

Snape se releva et sortit sa chemise blanche de son pantalon noir.

— Je vais t'expliquer comment ça va se dérouler. Tout d'abord, tu vas retirer ton t-shirt, et moi ma chemise.

Harry voulut protester, mais il n'en eut pas le temps.

— Ne m'interromps pas.

Les yeux de Severus étaient toujours rouges et fixés sur le Survivant qui ne parvenait pas à en détourner le regard. Il était conscient que le vampire était en train d'utiliser ses capacités sur lui, transformant ses paroles en ordres. Et, présentement, il n'avait aucune envie de passer outre. Il n'avait clairement plus assez d'énergie pour continuer à nager à contre courant. Il referma donc la bouche et attendit la suite, non sans être quand même un peu inquiet.

— Je préfère éviter tout risque de tâcher les vêtements avec du sang. Autant faire le maximum pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons. Tu t'allongeras ensuite sur le lit, et je te rejoindrai. J'inciserai mon poignet et tu devras alors boire mon sang. Tant que je ne te dirai pas d'arrêter, tu continueras. Quand je te dirai de cesser, tu le feras immédiatement. Est-ce bien clair jusqu'ici ?

Harry hocha la tête.

— Oui ou non ? Assume tes décisions. Dis-le !

— Oui, répondit-il dans un murmure.

— Draco doit pouvoir t'entendre. Redis-le. Est-ce que tu as compris ?

Le Gryffondor commençait déjà à en avoir marre de ces ordres. Il n'était pas un chien et il était hors de question qu'il obéisse comme tel. Il regretta tout à coup d'avoir attendu si longtemps. Il se sentait tellement faible qu'il était incapable de tenir vraiment tête au vampire. Pour la première fois, il eut hâte de boire ce sang qui promettait de lui rendre toute son énergie. D'un ton un peu rageur, il répondit néanmoins :

— Oui, j'ai compris !

— Bien. Vu ton état, je pense qu'il faudra environ une heure pour te remettre totalement d'aplomb. Je resterai avec toi pendant tout le temps que ça prendra. Allons-y.

Il eut envie de répliquer qu'il n'avait pas besoin qu'on lui tienne la main comme un enfant, mais voir son professeur enlever les boutons de sa chemise, un à un, le perturba bien plus qu'il n'aurait voulu l'admettre. Comment pouvait-on être aussi détestable dans ses manières et pourtant si sensuel pour enlever un vêtement ? Attendez, venait-il vraiment de penser au mot "sensuel" pour qualifier son professeur en train de se dévêtir ? Aucun doute, ses neurones étaient tous en train de griller.

— Alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? demanda Snape, sceptique, avec un sourcil relevé lorsqu'il eut fait tomber sa chemise au sol.

Harry marmonna un "rien" à peine intelligible et se releva difficilement pour s'asseoir au bord du lit et retirer son t-shirt. À peine avait-il jeté le vêtement au sol qu'il fut pris d'une violente quinte de toux. Il avait l'impression de ne plus pouvoir respirer, ne parvenant pas à reprendre son souffle alors qu'il toussait de plus en plus fort. Une main sur sa bouche, plié en deux, il n'eut même pas l'idée de faire retirer la main du vampire qui s'était posée sur son épaule. En vérité, elle était plutôt apaisante. C'était sans doute dû à sa fraîcheur sur sa peau brûlante.

Au bout d'une longue minute, la crise s'arrêta enfin. Les larmes aux yeux, prenant de difficiles et sifflantes goulées d'air, il se redressa. En posant machinalement ses yeux sur la main qui était restée devant sa bouche, il remarqua qu'elle était pleine de sang. Il avait déjà eu des crises dans ce genre avant. Mais jamais il n'avait craché du sang.

— Allonge-toi, Harry. Nous n'avons plus de temps à perdre.

Toute envie de rébellion l'avait quitté. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi proche de la mort. Quand il combattait Voldemort, il avait eu l'adrénaline pour lui faire oublier ce détail. Mais là, il n'avait plus que la peur pour seule alliée. Et il la sentait le ronger de l'intérieur. Alors, il s'allongea après avoir essuyé sa main et regarda son professeur faire le tour du lit pour finalement s'allonger à son tour contre lui. Bien qu'il eut le réflexe de se crisper, il ne fit rien pour repousser l'homme et l'empêcher de passer un bras sous sa nuque.

— Mets-toi sur le côté, ce sera plus confortable.

De mauvaise grâce, il s'exécuta et se tendit davantage en sentant le corps froid se coller à son dos. Bizarrement – et alors qu'il était frigorifié plus tôt dans le salon –, il ne ressentait pas ce froid-là comme désagréable.

— Détends-toi, je ne ferai rien de plus que ce que je t'ai dit tout à l'heure.

Sans attendre de réponse – qu'aurait-il bien pu répondre, de toute façon ? – le maître des potions prit sa baguette et ouvrit une plaie profonde sur son poignet qu'il mit ensuite contre les lèvres du Gryffondor.

— Bois, dépêche-toi avant que ça se referme.

Le Survivant ouvrit la bouche et les premières gouttes de sang tombèrent sur sa langue. Il s'était attendu à ce que ce soit horrible, comme expérience. Il lui était déjà arrivé de goûter son propre sang à cause d'une lèvre fendue, par exemple. Il pensait donc que le sang du vampire aurait ce goût métallique caractéristique de tout sang, et qu'il en serait écœuré. Pourtant, ce ne fut pas le cas. Oui, le goût était étrange, la texture était inhabituelle également. Mais ce n'était pas désagréable. Au contraire, était-il tenté de penser. Et puis, au diable les convenances. Il attrapa le bras de ses deux mains pour le maintenir contre ses lèvres et ferma les yeux, aspirant plus fort pour en avoir davantage.

— Doucement, je ne vais pas m'envoler, entendit-il à son oreille.

Mais il était bien trop concentré sur son étrange boisson pour y faire attention. Il continua donc, jusqu'à ce qu'un "arrête" s'élève. L'information arriva jusqu'à son cerveau et, même sans le voir, il sut que les yeux de Snape étaient encore rouges, transformant ce simple mot en un ordre qu'il ne devrait pas ignorer. Alors, il se força à relâcher ses doigts autour du bras qui s'arracha aussitôt de sa bouche. Il aurait bien voulu protester, mais, tout à coup, une douleur atroce l'envahit. Il avait l'impression que son corps était en train de prendre feu.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ?", se demanda-t-il alors qu'un cri de douleur franchissait ses lèvres.


	16. Chapitre 15 : Fin de la première partie de la blague

Cela ne faisait même pas deux minutes que les trois hommes s'étaient enfermés dans la chambre que des éclats de voix se firent entendre, ne cachant pas grand chose de la dispute qui éclatait entre deux d'entre eux. Un nouveau silence se fit avant que ça ne reprenne de plus belle. Ce manège dura un petit moment. Puis le son d'une violente quinte de toux s'éleva. Rémus jeta un œil à Dumbledore qui semblait inquiet. Si même lui commençait à perdre espoir, ce n'était clairement pas bon signe. Un nouveau silence se fit, beaucoup plus long que les précédents, et chacun attendit, le cœur battant, se demandant ce qu'il était en train de se passer dans la chambre, à quelques pas d'eux.

Une pensée dérangeante s'insinua dans l'esprit de Sirius. Et s'il était trop tard ? Et si Snape n'avait pas eu le temps de lui faire boire son sang, même par la force. Pire : et s'il avait respecté le choix d'Harry et qu'il avait préféré abréger ses souffrances, en profitant pour le vider de son sang, en bon vampire qu'il était devenu ? Mais il ne put continuer à imaginer des scénarios plus horribles les uns que les autres. Un cri perça depuis la chambre, et il était clair que c'était un cri de pure douleur.

L'animagus perdit toute couleur. Qu'était-il en train d'arriver à son filleul pour qu'il hurle ainsi, comme s'il était à l'agonie. Il amorça un pas vers la porte qui avait été fermée un peu plus tôt, mais il fut retenu par une main sur son torse.

— Non, Sirius. Tu te souviens ce qu'il a dit ? On ne doit pas entrer, quoi qu'on entende.

— Mais enfin, Rémus, tu as entendu ce cri comme moi, non ? Harry souffre !

Alors que Sirius était prêt à braver tous les interdits, se moquant royalement de mettre un peu plus en colère ce sale vampire qu'était devenu Snivellus, le silence revint. Il semblait encore plus pesant et sinistre que les précédents, sans doute parce que chacun se demandait ce qui avait pu arriver au Survivant pour faire entendre un telle souffrance.

L'heure qui suivit, fut la plus longue et la plus pénible pour les Gryffondors qui se trouvaient dans le salon. Assis sur le canapé, Ron tenait une Hermione au bord des larmes dans ses bras. Dumbledore et Rémus étaient assis chacun sur un fauteuil, la mine inquiète. Quant à Sirius, il ressemblait à un lion en cage, faisant des allers et retours dans la pièce. Encore un peu, et il risquait de creuser une tranchée dans les dalles de pierres.

Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit enfin, son cœur rata un battement.

oOoOo

Du moment où il était entré dans la chambre jusqu'à ce que Potter se mette à hurler de douleur, Draco n'avait pas bougé. Bien sûr, l'envie de lancer une pique au Gryffondor pour sa stupidité ne lui avait pas manqué. Mais il savait que ce n'était pas du tout le moment. Il devait avouer qu'il ne comprenait pas bien pourquoi le vampire avait tenu à ce qu'il assiste à ça. Il ne put empêcher une bouffée de jalousie de l'envahir quand Severus se colla à son second calice pour lui faire boire son sang. Et en voyant la quantité que buvait le brun, ce fut encore pire.

Pourtant, lorsqu'il vit le corps – devenu maigrelet à cause de sa condition et de l'absence de lien stable – se tordre de douleur, il prit peur. Et si Harry ne survivait pas ? Peut-être était-il déjà trop tard ? Le vampire s'en remettrait-il facilement si tel était le cas ?

Quand les cris cessèrent enfin et que le corps reposa mollement sur le matelas, il s'approcha. Un pas. Puis un deuxième. Prudent.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive ? finit-il par demander.

Le maître des potions tourna ses yeux rougeoyants vers lui et le regarda comme s'il se rappelait soudain de sa présence.

— Il a attendu trop longtemps. La régénération de son corps est plus difficile que prévue.

Un nouveau silence s'installa entre eux, pendant lequel Draco n'osa pas avancer davantage. Bien qu'il fût inquiet de l'état émotionnel dans lequel pouvait se trouver son vampire, la question fusa avant même qu'il n'ait pu songer à la retenir.

— Pourquoi tu lui en as donné autant ?

Un petit sourire en coin naquît sur les lèvres de Snape.

— Tu es jaloux ?

— Je t'ai déjà dit qu'il n'y avait aucune chance que je sois jaloux du balafré. C'est juste que tu es encore plus pâle que d'habitude.

Oui, c'était encore une preuve flagrante de sa mauvaise foi. Mais il n'avait pas tort non plus.

— C'était nécessaire pour qu'il récupère plus vite.

— Et qui va t'aider, toi, à récupérer plus vite ?

Le regard sans équivoque qu'il reçut en retour le fit soupirer. Mais il grimpa quand même à son tour sur le lit, derrière le plus âgé, avant de lui présenter son poignet tout en se collant dans son dos.

— T'aurais fait comment si je n'avais pas été là ? Tu aurais attendu qu'il se réveille pour lui sauter dessus ?

— La question ne se pose pas, puisque tu es là, répondit Severus.

Puis il planta ses crocs dans la chair, faisant couler le précieux liquide qui le maintenait en vie dans sa bouche. Ils passèrent ensuite les minutes suivantes à se reposer et à récupérer des évènements qui venaient de se produire.

Environ une heure plus tard, Harry commença à émerger de son inconscience. Il n'avait fait aucun cauchemar. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait pas réussi à fermer l'œil sans être obligé de boire cette satanée potion de sommeil sans rêve. Et il se sentait bien. Un bras frais l'enserrait, le maintenant contre un corps tout aussi frais. C'était vraiment agréable, d'autant plus qu'il avait l'impression qu'il faisait au moins trente degrés dans la pièce. Tellement agréable, qu'il se lova d'avantage contre cette fraîcheur bienvenue.

— Je rêve ou il est en train de réclamer un câlin ? fit une voix légèrement moqueuse derrière lui.

— Non, tu ne rêves pas. Peut-être que mon sang a eu un meilleur effet que prévu sur lui, répondit une autre voix, plus grave et, surtout, plus proche.

Beaucoup plus proche. Le Gryffondor ouvrit les yeux brusquement. Il se rappela tout à coup ce qui l'avait conduit à cet instant précis : son professeur de potion qui l'avait mordu, son entêtement à ne pas vouloir compléter le lien, le moment où il n'avait plus eu le choix s'il ne voulait pas mourir. Il était donc présentement allongé sur un lit – non, pas _sur un lit_ , _dans le lit de son professeur_ ! –, à moitié nu contre Severus Snape, lui-même à moitié nu aussi. Il se redressa prestement, après avoir repoussé – avec une violence sans doute inutile – le bras du maître des potions qui était autour de son torse. Il allait se lever du lit, dans l'optique de s'éloigner au maximum, mais un vertige le prit et il dut rester assis au bord du matelas.

— On ne t'a jamais dit qu'il n'était pas recommandé de se lever rapidement ?

Pour toute réponse, l'homme reçut un regard noir avec une phrase cinglante :

— Et on ne vous a jamais dit qu'un mensonge par omission restait un mensonge ?

— De quoi parles-tu ?

— Vous vous foutez de moi ? J'ai cru que j'allais y rester tellement la douleur était insupportable ! Pourquoi vous ne m'avez pas dit que ça ferait mal ? J'aurais au moins pu m'y préparer…

Snape se redressa à son tour et sortit du lit, tandis que Draco restait allongé, soupirant de ne pouvoir profiter encore un peu du vampire.

— Je ne t'ai rien dit parce que je ne savais pas que ce serait si violent. C'était, certes, une possibilité. Mais tu aurais très bien pu ne rien sentir. Je ne voyais pas l'intérêt de t'inquiéter plus que tu ne l'étais déjà au vu de la situation.

— M'inquiéter ? Et que croyez-vous que j'ai ressenti quand j'ai eu l'impression d'avoir de la lave en fusion qui traversait mes veines ?

Harry s'était levé, criant ces paroles sur son professeur qui venait de remettre sa chemise et en refermait chaque bouton avec application. À vrai dire, Snape semblait se moquer royalement des remontrances dont il était l'objet.

— Cesse de crier, dit-il. Je ne suis pas sourd, très loin de là. Et puisque tu veux tout savoir…

Il se rapprocha du Survivant, tel un prédateur chassant sa proie, et lui coupa toute échappatoire en mettant un bras de chaque côté de sa tête lorsque le dos du plus jeune rencontra le mur. Il se pencha jusqu'à ce que sa bouche soit au niveau de l'oreille de son élève, qui s'était tendu à l'extrême, et chuchota :

— Lorsqu'on fermera totalement le lien, tu auras mal. Plus ou moins selon la préparation. Parce qu'une queue dans le cul, ça fait mal au début. Mais dis-toi que ce n'est que le modeste prix à payer pour recevoir l'extase offert par la prostate... Demande à Draco ce qu'il en pense, termina-t-il à voix haute en s'éloignant.

Oui, ce genre de discours n'allait sans doute pas jouer en sa faveur. Mais le Gryffondor l'avait bien mérité, après tout. Et voir la rougeur qu'il arborait sur ses joues, à cause de la gêne que ses paroles avaient provoquée, était jubilatoire. Et puis bon, soyons honnêtes, la méthode "douce" – à savoir ne pas brusquer Monsieur Pudeur – avait clairement échoué. Peut-être qu'en étant un peu plus entreprenant – sans dépasser la limite du consentement, évidemment –, il finirait par craquer. Les hormones du jeune homme devraient d'ailleurs aider en ce sens.

Il prit le t-shirt qui était resté au sol et le jeta à son propriétaire.

— Tu devrais rassurer tes amis. Et surtout ton clébard de parrain. Il a bien assez usé mon sol.

Harry resta abasourdi. "Clébard" ? Sérieusement ?

— Mon parrain n'est pas un "clébard", articula-t-il entre ses dents en remettant son haut.

Sans attendre de réponse, il passa la porte et découvrit les mines d'enterrement des personnes qui l'attendaient. Ce fut à cet instant qu'il se rendit compte qu'il avait vraiment merdé. L'idée de se laisser mourir lui parut soudain complètement stupide.

Il n'eut pas le temps de culpabiliser davantage qu'une masse de boucles brunes rétrécit son champ de vision, en même temps que deux bras s'accrochaient à son cou.

— Mon dieu, Harry ! Ne nous refais jamais ça ! On t'a entendu hurler de douleur, continua-t-elle en s'éloignant légèrement pour le regarder, les yeux larmoyants. On a cru que… Que tu...

Elle ne put finir sa phase et fondit en larmes dans ses bras.

— Tout va bien, Hermione. Je suis désolé de vous avoir inquiétés, vraiment, répondit-il en tapotant le dos de la jeune fille, un peu tendu par cette proximité soudaine.

— 'Mione, laisse-le respirer un peu.

Contrite, elle recula pour retourner à côté de Ron. Ce fut à ce moment que les yeux verts rencontrèrent ceux de l'animagus. Ils étaient grands ouverts, marquant clairement l'étonnement de l'homme.

— Sirius ? Ça va ? demanda Harry, prudemment, comme s'il redoutait la réponse.

— Hein ? Euh, oui. Oui, bien sûr. C'est juste que… Par Merlin, Harry, on ne croirait pas que tu es resté enfermé là-dedans pendant seulement une heure.

— C'est vrai, renchérit Rémus. Tu as vraiment meilleure mine. C'est très rassurant.

— Il aurait été difficile de faire pire sans être mort, déclara une voix dans le dos du Survivant, le faisant sursauter.

— Et on peut dire que tu t'y connais dans l'art d'être mort, Snivellus.

— Moi, au moins, je n'ai pas de puces…

Harry n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Les deux hommes allaient-ils vraiment se chamailler ainsi comme des gamins ?

— Si j'ai été capable ces dernières semaines de supporter Draco, et même d'avoir des conversations civilisées avec lui, alors vous en êtes capables aussi. Plus de Snivellus, ni de Clébard, s'il vous plait.

Il reçut deux regards noirs en réponse, mais ne s'en formalisa pas. Le grognement qui s'éleva depuis son ventre attira toute son attention et il se rendit compte qu'il était affamé.

— Je crois que nous devrions laisser un peu d'intimité à ces jeunes gens, intervint Dumbledore. Il est clair qu'Harry va très bien, désormais. Nous n'avons plus de raisons de nous inquiéter.

Sans un mot de plus, Ron, Hermione et Rémus partirent vers la porte. Sirius, lui, continuait de fixer Severus en chien de faïence. Jusqu'à ce que le directeur l'enjoigne d'une main sur l'épaule à sortir du salon. Le maître des lieux les accompagna, et Dumbledore en profita, étant maintenant assez éloigné des oreilles du Survivant.

— Messieurs, je crois qu'il est temps de faire la paix. Harry en a besoin.

Pour toute réponse, l'ancien maraudeur émit un son qui ressemblait à un grognement, tandis que le vampire étrécit ses yeux. Albus soupira. Ce n'était vraiment pas gagné, toute cette histoire. Mais il était optimiste. Nul doute qu'ils finiraient tous par ouvrir les yeux et par se rendre compte que leurs différends passés n'avaient plus lieu d'être, désormais.


	17. Chapitre 16 : L'orientation sexuelle ne fait pas partie de la blague

Après le départ de ses amis, le ventre d'Harry gargouilla à nouveau. Puis, il sentit l'odeur qui lui fit oublier ce qu'il venait de vivre. La table basse du salon était recouverte de plats et le jeune homme en saliva d'avance.

En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, il se retrouva assis sur le canapé, une tartine dans la bouche, une cuisse de poulet dans une main et un verre de jus de citrouille dans l'autre. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu un vrai repas. Il se sentait bien bête de s'être privé de tout ça. Finalement, boire le sang du vampire n'avait pas été si terrible. Oui, quelques mets, et la douleur ressentie plus tôt n'était déjà plus qu'un lointain souvenir.

Il se rendit à peine compte que Snape était parti prendre une douche et que Draco l'avait rejoint afin de manger aussi. Avec un peu plus de réserve, mais ils semblaient presque avoir engagé un concours pour définir lequel des deux aurait l'estomac le plus gros.

— J'espère que tu ne vas pas te goinfrer comme ça à tous les repas, dit le blond une fois la plupart des plats vidés.

— Je te ferais remarquer que tu t'es goinfré tout autant...

— J'ai une bonne excuse, moi : j'ai donné mon sang pour réparer tes conneries pendant que tu roupillais. J'avoue que t'as un peu de poids à reprendre – parce que, là, c'est un peu flippant de voir tes côtes –, mais n'oublie pas que t'as pas le Quidditch pour éliminer…

— Tu t'inquiètes pour ma ligne ? s'étonna Harry.

— Évidemment ! Calice ou pas, j'hésiterai pas à te pousser du lit si tu ressembles à un tonneau. Je ne mets que des beaux mecs entre mes draps.

Le Gryffondor secoua la tête. C'était vraiment n'importe quoi, comme façon de penser. Puis, les paroles firent leur bonhomme de chemin dans sa tête et il percuta leurs sens cachés.

— Attends, quoi ? demanda-t-il en se tournant vers l'héritier Malfoy, les yeux écarquillés. Tu viens de me dire que tu es gay et que tu me trouves attirant ?

Un ricanement s'éleva avant qu'il reçoive sa réponse.

— Ça te surprend tant que ça ? Ne joue pas les modestes en prétendant que tu ne sais pas être dans le top 10 des garçons les plus convoités de l'école. Et en plutôt bonne position en plus. Enfin, derrière moi, évidemment.

— C'est sûr que, toi, la modestie, tu ne dois pas connaître.

Un petit silence se fit avant qu'Harry reprenne.

— Tu es donc gay ? Tes parents sont au courant ?

Cela l'étonnait grandement qu'une famille telle que les Malfoy accepte l'homosexualité de leur fils unique.

— Bien sûr que non. Tu penses bien qu'un homme comme Lucius Malfoy n'accepterait jamais que son précieux héritier soit gay.

— Pourtant, maintenant que tu es le calice de Snape, tu ne risques pas de lui offrir le petit-fils rêvé.

Draco émit à nouveau un petit rire. Et le Gryffondor se dit que c'était sympa comme son. Bien plus agréable que ses innombrables sarcasmes.

— J'imagine assez mal mon paternel être grand-père, à vrai dire. Quoi qu'il en soit, il ne sait pas pour Severus. Il a donc encore l'espoir que je me marie avec Pansy.

La grimace du blond était assez équivoque, lorsqu'il prononça le nom de la jeune fille, pour comprendre qu'il préférait sans doute plonger dans une piscine remplie de Veracrasse plutôt que de vivre avec Pansy Parkinson.

— Mais je pense que, même s'il savait que je suis devenu un calice, il ferait tout son possible pour convaincre Severus de me laisser engrosser Pansy. Ce qu'il ne saura pas, c'est que c'est moi qui refuserai, pas Severus.

— Parce qu'il accepterait que tu couches avec quelqu'un d'autre, si tu le voulais ? demanda Harry, incrédule.

— Ça te semble difficile à comprendre, mais la relation vampire/calice n'est pas une prison. Chacun est libre à la base. C'est moi qui ne veux pas aller voir ailleurs.

— C'est drôle, je ne me sens pas très libre depuis que j'ai été mordu…

— Ferme le lien, tu verras la différence.

Il devait avouer que, même si c'était difficile à accepter, Malfoy marquait un point. En effet, ce qui le retenait vraiment entre ces murs, c'était le fait qu'il ne pouvait pas s'éloigner du vampire sans se sentir atrocement mal à cause de la fragilité de leur lien vampire/calice. Et s'il en croyait les notes d'Hermione à ce sujet, il n'allait plus ressentir d'effets physiques à présent, mais les effets psychologiques seraient plus forts que jamais. Néanmoins, fermer le lien signifiait coucher avec l'homme. Et il s'en sentait vraiment incapable.

D'ailleurs, une question lui traversa l'esprit.

— Comment t'as su que tu préférais les hommes ?

Draco ricana encore. Finalement, ce n'était peut-être pas si agréable. Le brun avait la nette impression que le Serpentard se moquait de lui.

— Tu te poses des questions sur ta sexualité, Potty ?

— Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, marmonna Harry en grimaçant.

— Tu sais ce que tu dois faire pour que j'arrête. Et pour répondre à ta question… J'imagine que je m'en suis rendu compte quand j'ai eu envie de glisser ma main entre les jambes de Théodore Nott, tandis que j'avais envie de vomir rien qu'à l'idée d'embrasser Pansy.

Un nouveau silence s'installa, dérangé uniquement par les bruits provenant de la salle de bain, montrant que le vampire avait presque terminé et n'allait pas tarder à revenir dans la pièce. Mais avant que ce ne soit le cas, Draco posa à son tour une question :

— Réponds-moi franchement, Potty. Qu'est-ce que ça t'a fait quand je t'ai embrassé, il y a trois semaines ?

— Euh…

Le Gryffondor ne savait quoi répondre. Le sujet n'avait jamais été abordé de nouveau après ce fameux soir, et il avait lui-même mis un point d'honneur à ne surtout pas y penser. Et ces derniers jours ne lui avaient pas vraiment permis de se poser des questions sur cet événement. Et puis, sachant que Severus pouvait entendre sa réponse, il n'avait pas spécialement envie d'y répondre.

Bien sûr, il pouvait dire qu'il n'avait pas aimé. Mais il ne doutait pas que le plus âgé devinerait aisément que c'était un mensonge et ne se priverait pas pour le faire remarquer et en jouer. Et il était hors de question qu'il avoue que ça avait été plaisant. Même si le vampire n'avait pas pu l'entendre, en fait. Cela ferait bien trop plaisir au blond.

— Je ne m'en souviens pas.

D'accord, il aurait pu trouver plus crédible. Mais dans le temps imparti, c'était compliqué. Et, au moins, il ne donnait pas trop d'indications quant à ce qu'il avait vraiment ressenti. D'ailleurs, cet état d'esprit signifiait-il qu'il était gay, lui aussi ? Non, il avait également aimé embrasser Cho et Ginny. Enfin, surtout Ginny, en vérité. Cela n'avait pas duré très longtemps avec Cho, et leurs échanges n'avaient pas été extraordinaires. Bon, s'il voulait être honnête, ça n'avait pas été le Nirvana non plus avec la sœur de Ron. Mais – hé ! – avec Draco non plus, ça n'avait pas été si exceptionnel. Il était sûr qu'il pouvait trouver mieux.

" _Comme Severus, peut-être ?_ " lui souffla une petite voix dans sa tête.

Merlin, il avait passé bien trop de temps en compagnie de ces Serpentards. Il aurait presque juré que Salazard s'était glissé dans sa tête comme conscience. Mauvaise conscience, à l'évidence.

Il fut soudain rappelé à la réalité par Draco, qui venait de lui saisir le menton d'une main pour l'obliger à se tourner vers lui.

— Je te parle, Potter !

— Hein ? Quoi ?

— J'aime pas trop parler dans le vent. Je te proposais de te rafraîchir la mémoire. Je ne pensais pas que ça te perturberait autant, termina-t-il avec un sourire goguenard.

— Ça ne me perturbe pas. Fiche-moi la paix, à la fin, répondit le brun en se dégageant.

— La salle de bain est libre, fit tout à coup une voix derrière eux.

Et le Gryffondor s'y rendit en quatrième vitesse. Il n'avait pas envie de rester davantage avec Draco. Ni Severus, évidemment.

Le reste de la journée se passa plutôt bien. Mais une question continuait de tourner en boucle dans sa tête : que savait Snape sur ses parents qu'il ignorait ? Bon, soyons honnêtes, la plupart des sorciers en savait plus sur lui et sa famille que lui-même. Mais là, l'ancien Mangemort avait avoué à demi-mot bien connaître sa mère. Et ceci l'intriguait. Du coup, il ne put s'empêcher de lancer régulièrement des œillades à son professeur. Le problème étant que ce n'était pas forcément discret. Et sans doute bien trop fréquent pour que l'homme ne le remarque pas.

Excédé, Severus finit par craquer quand il surprit un énième coup d'œil dans sa direction, alors que les deux calices venaient de terminer leur repas.

— Tu vas me dire pourquoi tu ne cesses de me regarder à la dérobée ? Ou bien, je vais encore devoir user de persuasion, comme tout à l'heure ?

Rappeler la première étape de la fermeture du lien était un coup bas, à n'en pas douter. Et il fut très fier de lui – intérieurement, cela va sans dire – quand il remarqua les rougeurs poindre sur les joues du brun. Il aurait dû jouer de sa pudeur bien avant, c'était assez amusant.

— Euh… Tout à l'heure, quand, commença Harry avant de s'interrompre.

Non, parler du matin même, quand il était presque aux portes de la mort tant il était mal, n'était définitivement pas une bonne idée. Pas s'il voulait obtenir les réponses qu'il attendait.

— Je veux dire… Vous m'avez promis de me dire ce que j'ignore sur mes parents, si j'acceptais de…

"Harry, tu es d'accord pour dire que tu ne dois pas aborder le sujet de la fermeture du lien, et qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu plonges dedans, la tête la première. Bravo !", pensa-t-il intérieurement.

— Je n'ai rien promis du tout.

Le Gryffondor releva instantanément la tête pour regarder le vampire. Il n'avait pas l'air de plaisanter. Et cette constatation lui fit perdre toute couleur.

— Mais…

— Pas de "mais". Si tu veux savoir des choses, tu vas devoir les mériter.

"Quoi ?"

Son expression dut parler pour lui et exprimer la pensée qu'il venait d'avoir, car le maître des potions précisa ses paroles.

— Tu m'as pourri la vie pendant presque quatre semaines. Ne t'attends pas à ce que je rende la tienne facile. Maintenant que tu n'es plus convalescent, ne compte pas sur moi pour te ménager.

Alors, c'était ça ? Il avait l'intention de se venger ? Encore une fois, le Survivant se dit que son professeur n'avait vraiment pas volé son titre de directeur de la maison Serpentard. Mais lui, il avait failli y aller. Il n'avait pas dit son dernier mot.

— On pourrait croire que vous regrettez vos années en tant que Mangemort avec de tels procédés.

Contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, sa remarque fit sourire l'homme.

— Serais-tu en train de dire que tu utilises toi-même des méthodes de Mangemort ? Dois-je te rappeler que c'est toi qui t'es mis en tête tout seul que je te dirai tout ce que tu veux savoir, si tu buvais mon sang ?

— Mais vous avez dit que…

— Que je ne voyais pas l'intérêt de me fatiguer à raconter mon passé à un gamin qui veut mourir, oui. Pas que je te le raconterais si tu devenais mon calice.

Draco ricana une nouvelle fois, visiblement amusé de la situation, avant qu'un silence ne s'installe dans la pièce. Non, Severus ne pouvait pas faire ça. Il ne pouvait pas laisser clairement entendre qu'il savait des choses pour ensuite les garder pour lui. C'était totalement injuste. Et ce n'était pas comme ça qu'Harry aurait envie d'aller plus loin dans cette relation vampire/calice. Non pas qu'il comptait revoir son jugement sur l'homme après ses révélations. Mais là, ça lui donnait seulement envie de se méfier davantage.

Le vampire dut se rendre compte que son deuxième calice était prêt à se refermer comme une huître et ajouta :

— Comme je te disais, tu devras mériter chaque information que tu voudras avoir. Et je pense que ce que tu as fait ce matin en mérite une.

Les yeux verts le regardèrent, attendant impatiemment la suite.

— Tout ce que tu sauras ce soir, c'est que j'ai connu Lily avant James. Bien avant Poudlard, en fait. Nous étions des amis d'enfance.


	18. Chapitre 17 : Mais la nuit fait partie de la blague

Suite à cette révélation, le vampire intima à Draco d'aller dans la chambre. Une fois seul avec son deuxième calice, il reporta son attention sur ce dernier.

— Harry, nous devons parler de tes cauchemars.

Cette discussion ne disait vraiment qui vaille au Gryffondor.

— Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler.

— Il le faudra pourtant. Car je ne te donnerai plus de potion de sommeil sans rêve.

— Quoi ? s'insurgea Harry. Pourquoi ? Vous aviez promis !

— Oui, je te l'ai promis alors que tu comptais te laisser mourir. À l'évidence, tu as changé d'avis.

— Et ça vous donne donc le droit de changer d'avis aussi ?

Manifestement, Severus n'avait pas choisi la bonne approche. Le ton commençait à monter et ça n'augurait rien de bon pour la suite.

— Écoute-moi avant de partir dans des conclusions hâtives. Cette potion peut créer une dépendance quand elle est prise trop souvent. Il est fortement déconseillé d'en boire plus de dix jours d'affilée. Et toi, tu l'as prise pendant plus de quinze jours avant de ne plus en être capable. Je veux profiter du sevrage forcé que tu as subi ces derniers jours pour te désintoxiquer totalement.

— Donc, vous allez me laisser faire des cauchemars toutes les nuits ? Vous n'êtes pas censé me protéger et veiller à ce que je me sente bien ? demanda le jeune homme dont la colère grandissante ne cachait rien de l'un des premiers symptômes très fréquent dans les sevrages : l'agressivité.

— Non, ce n'était pas mon intention. C'est pour ça que je voulais parler de ces cauchemars avec toi.

— Je ne veux pas en parler ! Je n'ai pas _besoin_ d'en parler !

Le Survivant s'était levé en criant cette dernière phrase, insistant bien sur le mot "besoin". Et le vampire comprit parfaitement le sous-entendu : ce n'était pas de parler dont il avait besoin, mais de la potion. Néanmoins, il était hors de question qu'il prenne davantage de risques. Pire que la dépendance, le corps pouvait s'habituer et ne plus réagir convenablement, obligeant son buveur à augmenter les doses. Il avait pu lire les dégâts qu'occasionnait une overdose de potions de sommeil sans rêve – jusqu'à la mort ! – et il refusait que son calice en soit victime.

— Rassieds-toi, s'il te plait, Harry. J'ai une proposition à te faire pour te libérer de tes cauchemars. Sans utiliser de potion. Et définitivement.

Intéressé, bien qu'un peu méfiant, le jeune homme se réinstalla sur le canapé. Il devait avouer que la solution de la potion de sommeil sans rêve n'était que temporaire. S'il existait une solution définitive, il devait la tenter.

— Comme je t'ai donné ma parole que je ne ferai rien contre ta volonté, je te demande la permission de me laisser entrer dans ta tête lorsque tu dors, pour t'aider à combattre tes cauchemars. Ainsi, le problème sera traité à la source et, à terme, tu n'en auras plus.

Le Gryffondor se dit que c'était vraiment bizarre de voir son professeur lui demander l'autorisation de faire quelque chose. Puis, un détail dérangeant le frappa subitement.

— Pendant mon sommeil ? Vous serez capable de faire de la légilimencie même si nous ne sommes pas dans la même pièce ?

— Non, finit par répondre Severus après une courte pause.

Il se doutait que son élève serait assez malin pour comprendre. Mais il avait espéré que l'idée le séduirait assez avant qu'il ne prenne conscience de ce que ça impliquait : dormir dans le même lit. Et, bien sûr, cette constatation ne plut guère au garçon qui se leva à nouveau pour crier son refus.

— Donc, en fait, c'est ça. Vous vous fichez complètement de mes cauchemars. Cela vous donne seulement une bonne excuse pour me forcer à venir dans votre lit !

— Je ne te force à rien du tout, Harry, puisque je te demande ton assentiment.

— Mais vous avez caché le fait que je devrai dormir avec vous ! Vous m'avez menti par omission ! Encore une fois !

— Si tu ne veux pas essayer, je ne t'y forcerai pas. Mais ça ne change rien à ma position quant à la potion. Tu n'en auras plus.

Les poings du Survivant se crispèrent dans un mouvement nerveux montrant sa frustration et sa colère.

— Avec les nuits que j'ai passées ces derniers jours, vous pourriez au moins m'en donner une dernière, pour que je puisse récupérer.

— Harry, tu t'es déjà rétabli en grande partie grâce à mon sang. Tu es accro.

— Je ne suis pas accro ! rétorqua le plus jeune, excédé.

— Alors, prouve-le en acceptant de ne pas en prendre ce soir.

Les mâchoires de l'élève se contractèrent à leur tour. Puis, il se réinstalla rageusement sur le canapé, s'emmitouflant dans les couvertures, et marmonna, hargneux :

— Très bien, gardez-la, votre foutue potion. Je n'en ai pas besoin, de toute façon. Et je n'ai pas non plus besoin de vous.

— Comme tu voudras...

Severus soupira. Ceci risquait fort de compliquer encore un peu plus leur relation et leurs échanges à venir. Il se leva sans un mot de plus et rejoignit Draco après avoir fermé la porte.

— T'avais pas moins subtil pour le mettre dans ton lit ? demanda celui-ci.

— Contrairement à ce que vous semblez croire tous les deux, ce n'était pas le but premier, rétorqua le vampire. Dors, maintenant.

De son côté, Harry rongeait son frein. Il en avait marre, des manigances de son professeur. Ce dernier avait beau jouer le gentil vampire qui prend soin de ses calices, il n'en restait pas moins un odieux Serpentard, un tyran et, surtout, un menteur. Deux fois il lui avait caché la vérité aujourd'hui. Mais la deuxième fois, le Gryffondor avait été plus intelligent, et il avait découvert ce que tentait de dissimuler l'homme.

S'il voulait récupérer sa tranquillité nocturne, il devait échafauder un plan. Il allait devoir faire appel à tout son côté Serpentard pour être assez rusé afin que cela passe inaperçu. Et il avait bien l'intention, au passage, de retourner la perfidie de son professeur contre lui.

Il passa donc une grande partie de la nuit à réfléchir aux possibilités qui s'offraient à lui. Jamais il ne l'avouerait, mais il avait peur de fermer les yeux et d'être à nouveau assailli par ses cauchemars. Au fond, il s'était habitué à ce que son professeur vienne le réveiller au moindre signe. Mais, avec ce qu'il lui avait dit un peu plus tôt, il doutait fort que son sauveur de mauvais rêve accomplisse cette tâche aujourd'hui. De ce fait, dormir le moins possible était la solution la plus censée : moins il fermait les yeux, moins de risques il avait de voir Voldemort et son foutu serpent.

Et puis, il était trop énervé pour dormir, de toute façon. Comment le vampire pouvait-il prétendre prendre soin de lui, alors qu'il refusait de lui donner la seule chose qui lui permettait de dormir ? Cet homme n'était qu'un menteur. Il avait passé sa vie à mentir. Ce n'était pas maintenant qu'il allait arrêter. On ne change pas comme ça, du jour au lendemain.

Malgré toutes ces pensées, vers quatre heures du matin, les yeux du Survivant finirent par rendre les armes, et il s'endormit. Il se retrouva une fois encore dans ce cimetière qu'il trouvait bien trop familier, désormais. Il était déjà à terre. Mais quelque chose avait changé par rapport à d'habitude. Le corps de Cédric n'était plus là. Par contre, les mains en décomposition plus moins avancée qui sortaient du sol étaient bien là, elles. Les doigts, parfois à moitié décharnés, s'agrippaient à lui, l'empêchant de se lever et de fuir. Puis, il entendit le serpent arriver. Mais ce n'était pas Nagini. Non, le serpent avait le visage de Voldemort.

— Comme on se retrouve, Harry Potter. Maintenant que ton cher vampire, ce sale traître de Snape, ne te donne plus de potion de sommeil sans rêve et que tu lui as bien fait comprendre qu'il pouvait s'abstenir de te sauver, tu es tout à moi…

Tout en débitant ces paroles, le serpent s'enroula autour de son cou, faisant plusieurs tours jusqu'à couvrir sa bouche, tandis que les mains décharnées le tenaient toujours plus fort, l'entraînant avec elles dans le sol.

*BAM*

Harry se réveilla en sursaut, complètement emberlificoté dans les couvertures, le souffle court. Il était visiblement tombé du canapé. Il lui fallut quelques minutes pour parvenir à se démêler de ses draps et se remettre sur son lit de fortune. C'était vraiment pénible. Ce canapé était trop petit. Il eut alors l'idée de l'agrandir – après tout, ça lui ferait un petit entraînement pour ses cours. Malheureusement, la chose la plus essentielle pour jeter un sort manquait à l'appel.

— Mais où est-ce qu'elle est, cette foutue baguette ? Je la mets toujours là.

— C'est moi qui l'ai, fit une voix à côté de lui.

Le Gryffondor regarda son professeur, choqué. C'était quoi, ce délire ? Pourquoi avait-il sa baguette ?

— Et pourquoi avez-vous pris ma baguette ? demanda-t-il sur un ton qui montrait parfaitement sa désapprobation quant à cette situation.

— Parce que tu vas devenir instable psychologiquement. Je refuse que tu profites d'une seconde où j'ai le dos tourné pour faire une bêtise.

— Une bêtise ? Vous croyez vraiment que c'est en me privant de baguette que vous m'empêcherez de "faire une bêtise" – pour reprendre vos mots – si je veux vraiment passer à l'acte ?

— Non, bien sûr. C'est pour cela que tu passeras le moins de temps possible seul. Et tu ne pourras te servir de ta baguette que lorsque je serai à proximité. D'ailleurs, que comptais-tu faire ?

Harry fulminait intérieurement. Mais il se força au calme. Ce que venait de lui dire le vampire pourrait peut-être servir ses desseins.

— Je voulais agrandir le canapé.

Snape releva un sourcil.

— Le canapé est trop petit pour toi ? Le lit est cinq fois plus large. Ça réglerait le problème.

— Non, merci. Je préfère encore tomber par terre.

Plus tard dans la journée, alors que le plus jeune tentait de rattraper ses cours en retard, celui-ci se dit qu'il était temps de mettre en marche son plan.

— Severus ?

Le susnommé releva la tête vers lui, un brin méfiant. Ces dernières semaines, l'adolescent ne l'avait appelé par son prénom que pour avoir des faveurs.

— Oui ?

— Si je promets de vous tutoyer, j'aurai une autre révélation ?

— Penses-tu vraiment que quelque chose d'aussi simple mérite une information sur tes parents ?

— Je peux continuer à vous vouvoyer. Ce n'est pas moi que ça dérange…

— Tu es en train de me faire du chantage comme un sale petit Serpentard que tu n'es pas censé être, tu sais ?

Harry ne répondit pas. Il n'y avait rien à répondre à ça. C'était la pure vérité, et il ne comptait pas le démentir. Ce que le vampire ignorait, c'était que ceci n'était que la partie visible de l'iceberg.

— Très bien, finit par répondre le maître des potions en soupirant. Si tu me tutoies toujours demain, je t'en dirai plus. En attendant, il te faudra trouver autre chose si tu veux savoir quoi que ce soit aujourd'hui.

Le jeune homme marmonna dans sa barbe, mais Snape préféra ne pas y faire attention. Il devait sûrement râler contre son manque de coopération pour lui dire ce qu'il savait sur ses parents.

Dans l'après-midi, Harry put récupérer sa baguette afin de s'entraîner à la défense contre les forces du mal. Bien évidemment, c'était Severus qui lui faisait le cours. Sans trop savoir comment, après une suite de sorts dont il se rappelait à peine, le plus âgé se retrouva dos à terre, le Survivant étendu au dessus de lui, le nez sur son torse.

— Potter, c'est vraiment lamentable. On ne croirait pas que tu as vaincu Tu-Sais-Qui en te voyant te battre ainsi.

— Je croyais que tu ne devais plus m'appeler "Potter", releva le Survivant en se redressant légèrement pour regarder son professeur.

Ils étaient très proches. Et, même si ce fut plutôt furtif, il vit parfaitement le regard noir dériver sur ses lèvres pendant une seconde. Son cœur accéléra. Il devait le faire. C'était l'occasion ou jamais.

Fléchissant lentement ses bras, il se rapprocha tout doucement du visage du vampire. Quand il fut assez près pour ne plus voir les traits cireux convenablement, il s'arrêta.

— Tout à l'heure, tu m'as dit de trouver autre chose pour avoir des informations. Est-ce que te permettre de m'embrasser mérite une nouvelle information ?

Cette question était à double tranchant. D'un côté, Severus se disait que c'était l'occasion rêvée de montrer à son deuxième calice que ce n'était pas si terrible d'échanger un baiser avec lui. Mais en même temps, faire cela sous une forme de chantage n'était clairement pas l'idéal. Et il ne pourrait pas tout obtenir du jeune homme ainsi – il se le refusait, question de principes. Pourtant, il avait été le premier à initier ce fameux chantage. Alors, il finit par acquiescer.

— Je pense que oui.

Déglutissant bruyamment, Harry répondit dans un souffle :

— Alors, vas-y.


	19. Chapitre 18 : Quand le chantage se mêle à la blague

"Alors, vas-y". Ce n'était que trois mots. Mais les trois premiers mots d'un rapprochement important, de l'avis de Severus. Étant donné la façon dont le jeune homme l'avait repoussé jusqu'ici, il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il avait bien entendu.

Sans geste brusque, très lentement pour lui laisser le temps de se dérober s'il changeait d'avis, il leva ses mains pour prendre le visage d'Harry. Tout aussi lentement, il releva la tête jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres entrent en contact. C'était léger, plutôt furtif, presque un simple effleurement.

Le Gryffondor en fut grandement étonné. Il s'était attendu à ce que ce soit empressé, voire violent, peut-être même que le vampire lui montre tout son côté dominant. Après tout, il avait refusé tout contact en dehors de la première étape de la fermeture du lien. Il aurait pu comprendre que son professeur profite de la situation pour obtenir ce qu'il attendait – ou, du moins, une partie – depuis plusieurs semaines. Au lieu de ça, les gestes lents et doux de l'homme l'avaient décontenancé. Il avait même failli, de lui-même, réduire à néant l'espace entre eux, se disant que plus vite ce serait commencé, plus vite ce serait terminé. Mais il avait été incapable de faire le moindre mouvement, attendant, comme un condamné à mort redoutant la lame de son bourreau.

Pourtant, s'il s'était préparé à ce que ce soit désagréable, à sentir des lèvres froides et sans doute rêches sur les siennes, et même à être assailli par une mauvaise haleine, ce fut tout le contraire. Les lèvres étaient douces et fraîches, juste ce qu'il fallait pour avoir l'impression de goûter un bonbon, en fait. Son haleine n'avait rien de fétide non plus. Et, comme si son cerveau s'était tout à coup déconnecté de ce qu'il se passait réellement, la langue du Survivant sortit et passa sur la bouche du Serpentard qui s'ouvrit face à la demande implicite.

Harry oublia qui était contre lui et profita allègrement du baiser. Un baiser qui devint rapidement plus enflammé que prévu, plutôt mouillé, mais surtout, très excitant. Tellement que le plus jeune fut surpris de sentir une érection se former dans son pantalon.

À cette constatation, il rompit le contact en se relevant, s'éloignant au maximum de l'homme, jusqu'à ce que son dos touche le mur. Par Merlin, cette réaction n'était pas du tout prévue dans son plan. Qu'allait-il faire ? Il était pratiquement sûr que ça n'avait pas pu échapper au vampire. Celui-ci se releva d'ailleurs à son tour et prit la parole :

— Harry, ce n'est pas grave. C'est même normal dans ta situation d'avoir une…

— Non ! le coupa le Gryffondor en criant presque. Je ne veux pas entendre la fin de cette phrase. Je ne suis clairement pas prêt pour ça. Je… Je vais prendre une douche. Maintenant. C'est ça, une douche. Oui.

Tout en continuant à marmonner des suites de mots, parfois sans queue ni tête, il se précipita dans la salle de bain qu'il ferma à clé. Il aurait bien eu envie de jeter des dizaines de sorts pour s'assurer que son professeur ne pourrait pas rentrer – ou, au moins, qu'il mettrait du temps à défaire chaque sort – mais il avait laissé sa baguette par terre dans son empressement. Et, de toute façon, il doutait fortement que l'homme l'eût laissé seul et enfermé avec sa baguette.

Il soupira. Mais qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu se passer dans son cerveau détraqué pour qu'il prenne autant de plaisir à embrasser l'ex-Mangemort ? Jusqu'à avoir une érection ! D'ailleurs, elle n'était toujours pas calmée, cette sale traîtresse. Une douche froide. Oui, c'était la meilleure solution. Pas la plus agréable, certes, mais il était définitivement hors de question qu'il se fasse un plaisir solitaire dans la douche de son professeur, et encore moins en pensant à ce dernier.

oOoOo

Une demi-heure. Cela faisait une demi-heure que "l'incident" s'était produit et que le Gryffondor s'était enfermé dans la salle de bain. Bien sûr, comme le jeune homme n'avait pas sa baguette, il n'avait pas pu s'isoler totalement et Severus savait avec certitude que tout allait bien. Du moins, physiquement. Parce qu'il était incapable de savoir ce que ressentait son calice intérieurement. Et ça le contrariait au plus haut point. Bon, certes, la façon dont le baiser avait été brisé y était aussi pour beaucoup dans sa frustration. Par Merlin, il avait beau être un vampire, il restait aussi un homme ! Et comme il pouvait ressentir les variations physique du corps de ses calices – s'ils ont trop chaud ou trop froid, par exemple, ou encore s'ils se sont blessés –, il pouvait dire sans aucune difficulté qu'Harry tentait de faire partir son excitation à l'eau froide. Très froide. Et ce n'était vraiment pas agréable. C'était même affreusement frustrant.

Il soupira. Il fallait absolument qu'il ait une discussion – probablement déplaisante pour eux deux – avec son deuxième calice. Il était nécessaire de lui faire comprendre qu'il _devait_ évacuer son excitation, pas la contenir, s'il ne voulait pas finir fou à lier.

Alors qu'il réfléchissait à la façon d'aborder ce sujet délicat avec son élève, Draco entra dans l'appartement. Celui-ci remarqua les meubles poussés dans un coin et demanda :

— Il s'est passé quoi ici ?

— Harry a travaillé sa défense contre les forces du mal, répondit Severus en donnant nonchalamment un coup de baguette pour remettre de l'ordre dans la pièce.

Le blond le regarda suspicieusement.

— Et il s'est passé quoi pendant cet entraînement ?

— Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

— Vraiment ? fit Malfoy en le poussant vers le canapé jusqu'à ce qu'il soit obligé de s'asseoir dessus, avant de s'installer lui-même sur ses genoux. Pourtant, tu n'avais pas rangé le salon. Ce n'est clairement pas dans tes habitudes.

"Foutu Serpentard qui me connaît trop bien", se dit Snape.

— Pourquoi tiens-tu à savoir ? Ça te rend jaloux et je m'en sens responsable. C'est toxique et malsain pour...

— Ferme-la avec ta jalousie à deux mornilles, rétorqua Draco en lui mettant un doigt sur les lèvres. On est trois, maintenant. Ce qu'il se passe entre lui et moi te concerne, et ce qu'il se passe entre toi et lui me concerne également. Alors, raconte-moi ce qui est arrivé.

— Très bien, répondit le maître des potions avec un soupir. Par un malencontreux accident, il est tombé sur moi et m'a autorisé à l'embrasser… Avant de s'enfuir sous la douche parce qu'il avait réagi.

Le plus jeune releva un sourcil, sceptique.

— Un accident, hein ? T'es sûr de ça ?

— Je ne suis plus un ado pour imaginer ce genre de plan tordu.

— Toi, non. Mais lui...

— Ne me dis pas que tu imagines qu'il puisse le faire exprès.

— Pourquoi pas ? Après tout, pourquoi t'a-t-il permis de l'embrasser ensuite, alors que le simple fait d'évoquer la question le fait fuir, habituellement ?

— Pour que je lui donne davantage d'informations sur ses parents.

— Donc, tu as eu un baiser par le chantage. Bravo ! Pour quelqu'un qui me sermonnait parce que j'en avais obtenu un par la contrainte, ce n'est pas très reluisant. Et avec ça, tu penses toujours qu'il n'a pas provoqué la situation ?

— Draco, c'est un Gryffondor, pas un Serpentard. Il n'est pas aussi calculateur que toi.

— C'est ce que tu crois. Il a vécu des années avec Tu-Sais-Qui qui venait faire un petit tour dans sa tête. Et je suis prêt à parier que celui-ci est la vedette de ses cauchemars. Tu devrais arrêter ta façon de faire pour le pousser à venir vers toi avant que ça ne dégénère.

Bien que Severus sût au fond de lui que son premier calice avait raison concernant le chantage, et probablement les rêves aussi, il n'avait pas l'intention de se laisser dicter sa conduite par un adolescent.

— C'est ta jalousie qui parle, petit serpent. Et arrête de nier, je la sens.

— Tu n'as pas le droit d'utiliser tes capacités dans une discussion sérieuse.

— Ça ne fait pas partie des choses que je peux contrôler.

— Fais comme si !

oOoOo

Finalement, la soirée se passa plutôt bien, étant donné la situation. Harry était certes distant – plus que d'habitude –, mais rien de dramatique n'arriva. Snape avait craint un instant que Draco fasse des siennes. Après tout, ce qui arrivait ne le réjouissait guère, et il adorait gêner le Gryffondor. C'était comme une petite vengeance personnelle.

Arriva rapidement l'heure de dormir. Le blond fut le premier à pénétrer dans la chambre. Severus allait le suivre quand la voix d'Harry l'arrêta sur le pas de la porte.

— Je suppose que tu n'as pas changé d'avis concernant la potion.

— Je suppose que tu n'as pas changé d'avis concernant mon offre, rétorqua-t-il.

Aucune réponse ne lui parvint dans la minute qui suivit, et il crut que le jeune homme en resterait là. Mais c'était sans compter sur son entêtement.

— Je n'ai pas oublié pour les infos. Tu m'en devras deux, demain.

Ces paroles lui donnèrent une idée. Une mauvaise idée, assurément. Mais c'était une occasion en or qu'il devait impérativement saisir.

— Je suis même prêt à t'en donner quatre, si tu acceptes qu'on ait une conversation, de ne pas l'écourter et de m'écouter réellement.

Là-dessus, il passa le seuil de la chambre sans attendre de réponse et ferma la porte derrière lui. Il espérait que ce serait suffisant pour convaincre le garçon de l'écouter et, pourquoi pas, pour qu'il fasse ce qu'il lui dirait.

oOoOo

Après de longues heures d'insomnie à ressasser ses pensées, Harry s'était finalement endormi. Mais un bruit le réveilla au bout de seulement quelques minutes. En ouvrant les yeux, il vit ceux, rouges, de son professeur au-dessus de lui. Contrairement à d'habitude, il n'eut pas l'envie de le repousser. Au contraire. Le souvenir du baiser qu'ils avaient échangé, en fin d'après-midi, lui donna plutôt l'envie de recommencer. Et c'est ce qu'il fit. Il l'attrapa par la nuque et scella leurs bouches. Si leur premier échange avait été doux avant de devenir sensuel, il était, cette fois, empressé et passionné.

Le Gryffondor sentit une main se glisser sous le haut de son pyjama. La fraîcheur le fit frissonner. Mais il trouvait cela agréable. Alors, il laissa cette main caresser son flanc, son dos, son torse, son ventre. Puis, l'autre main de l'homme commença à se glisser dans son pantalon. En sentant cette main fraîche sur ses fesses, il se rendit compte de ce qui était en train d'arriver et, surtout, de ce qui s'ensuivrait s'il ne faisait pas cesser tout ça au plus vite. Il mit donc fin au baiser et tenta d'arrêter les mains baladeuses, alors que le vampire en profitait pour enfouir son visage dans son cou. Mais cela ne semblait avoir aucun effet.

— Severus, arrête.

Il se souvenait très bien des nombreuses fois où son professeur lui avait promis qu'il ne ferait rien contre sa volonté. Pourtant, il semblait décidé ce soir à ne pas l'écouter.

— Non. Arrête ! Je ne veux pas faire ça, essaya-t-il à nouveau.

Le Survivant fut surpris de se retrouver les mains enserrées dans une poigne puissante au-dessus de sa tête. Mais ce qui le choqua le plus, ce fut lorsque la tête de l'homme sur lui se releva. Ce n'était pas le maître des potions. Les yeux rouges le fixaient tandis que les lèvres pâles s'étiraient en un sourire mauvais. Le teint gris, le nez quasi absent, tel un serpent, le crâne sans cheveux. Il ne pouvait y avoir aucun doute sur l'identité de son agresseur.

— Bonsoir, Harry. Je constate que tu as une sérieuse attirance pour les hommes plus âgés que toi, finalement. Dis-moi, qui as-tu préféré embrasser ? Severus ou moi ? demanda Voldemort.

Le Survivant cria et se débattit. Non, ce n'était pas possible. Voldemort, l'assassin de ses parents, celui qui avait tant essayé de le tuer ces dernières années, il était mort. Harry était là. Il avait vu les yeux se vider de toute vie.

— Harry ! Harry, regarde-moi !

Il obéit et ouvrit ses paupières pour tomber à nouveau sur les iris rouges de son professeur. Mais, au lieu de le rassurer, cela le fit paniquer davantage, son rêve étant encore très persistant dans son esprit.

— Non ! Non, laisse-moi !

— Calme-toi. Tu es en sécurité, ici. Il ne t'arrivera rien.

Il fallut encore quelques minutes pour que le jeune homme cesse enfin de crier et de repousser son aîné. Quand ce fut le cas, il avait encore le souffle court et tremblait de tous ses membres. Severus le tenait dans ses bras, fermement, pour le forcer à se calmer et l'empêcher de se blesser par des gestes trop violents.

Lorsque la respiration redevint normale et que les tremblements s'arrêtèrent, la voix cassée du plus jeune s'éleva faiblement :

— Il faut que tu me donnes de la potion. S'il te plait. C'est trop dur. Je ne peux plus supporter ces cauchemars. Ils ont l'air tellement réels. Je t'en supplie, donne-moi rien qu'une dernière fiole.

— Je suis désolé, Harry. Je ne peux pas t'en donner.

Le susnommé se remit à repousser son professeur, frappant son torse chaque fois qu'il en avait l'occasion.

— Tu avais promis ! Tu n'es qu'un foutu menteur ! C'est pire qu'avant !

Severus ne tenta même pas d'éviter les coups. Il se contenta de les encaisser, sans rien dire. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, épuisé à force de se débattre, le Gryffondor finit par se calmer et se rendormir. Même en sachant qu'il lui en voudrait au réveil, le vampire le souleva dans ses bras et l'emmena dans le lit où dormait encore Draco. Heureusement qu'il avait pensé à jeter un sort de silence quand il avait entendu Harry commencer à se débattre contre les fantômes de son cauchemar.

Comme si c'était déjà une habitude, Harry pelotonna son dos contre le torse du plus âgé, tandis que le blond se collait au dos de ce dernier, comme la veille lors de la première partie de la fermeture du lien. Il espérait que les deux heures qu'il restait à dormir seraient calmes.


	20. Chapitre 19 : Une blague au réveil ?

Severus avait longuement hésité. Il savait que le jeune homme allait sans doute lui en vouloir de ne pas avoir respecté son choix de ne pas dormir avec lui. Et il savait qu'il lui en voudrait encore davantage si, en plus, il pénétrait dans son esprit sans son accord. Mais, au fond, un peu plus ou un peu moins sur l'échelle de la colère du Gryffondor, cela changerait-il vraiment quelque chose ?

Finalement, il se contenta de le ramener dans un sommeil léger chaque fois qu'un rêve venait le perturber. Ainsi, il pourrait au moins avancer qu'il n'avait pas vraiment trahi sa confiance, ni profité de la situation, et lui faire avouer que c'était plus agréable de dormir ainsi.

À six heures, il relâcha le brun en sentant un mouvement derrière lui et se tourna vers son premier calice qui émergeait doucement.

— Sev' ? Pourquoi tu étais de dos ? demanda le blond d'une voix encore ensommeillée.

— Parce que c'est plus simple pour empêcher Harry de faire un cauchemar.

— Hein ?

Oui, ce fut la réponse la plus intelligente qu'il parvint à émettre. Pour sa défense, il manquait encore cruellement de sommeil dans son quota. Merci Potter et ses délires nocturnes.

— Il a enfin accepté de dormir avec nous ? Tu l'as drogué ou quoi ?

— Bien sûr que non. Il ne sait pas encore qu'il a fini la nuit ici. Il a fait un cauchemar vers quatre heures. Il m'a fait une crise pour que je lui donne de la potion de sommeil sans rêve. Il s'est finalement rendormi quand l'épuisement a été trop important et je l'ai amené ici.

— Je vois. Ça explique le pantalon, j'imagine. Ça promet encore une belle crise de hurlements indignés. Je vais donc de ce pas me préparer et sortir d'ici avant que ça ne commence. J'en ai plus qu'assez de l'entendre se plaindre.

Avant qu'il ne soit complètement sorti du lit, une main sur son bras l'arrêta.

— Je suis désolé, Draco. Je n'ai jamais voulu tout ça.

— Je sais, répondit-il avec un soupir. Mais ça ne rend pas les choses plus simples.

Il se dégagea de la prise et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Alors qu'il allait passer la porte, il se retourna vers le plus âgé, un sourire mutin sur les lèvres.

— Néanmoins, si tu veux que je te pardonne, tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire, ce soir.

— Et dire que c'est moi qu'on traite de pervers dans cette histoire, marmonna Snape, plus pour lui-même, tandis que le blond avait disparu de son champ de vision.

oOoOo

Harry se sentait encore fatigué. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de se réveiller. Surtout qu'il ne se souvenait pas avoir refait un cauchemar après s'être rendormi. Attendez. Il ne se souvenait même pas s'être rendormi, en fait ! Son professeur aurait-il finalement craqué ? Non, c'était peu probable.

Remettons les choses dans l'ordre. Il avait fait un horrible cauchemar où il embrassait son professeur qui s'était finalement révélé être Voldemort. Il s'était alors réveillé pour tomber nez à nez avec Snape. Et il avait supplié ce dernier de lui donner de la potion de sommeil sans rêve. Par Merlin, il avait supplié Snape ! Et malgré ça, ce sale serpent vicieux avait refusé de lui offrir la délivrance ! Alors, il s'était mis à le frapper – pour se défouler ou se venger, il ne savait plus trop. Ce qu'il savait, en revanche, c'est que le vampire n'avait pas dû avoir très mal. Et qu'il avait fini par tomber de fatigue dans les bras de celui-ci.

En parlant de bras, n'en serait-ce pas un qu'il sentait peser sur son flanc, en ce moment même ? Il ouvrit les yeux et ce qu'il vit confirma ce qu'il craignait : il était dans le lit du maître des potions. Celui-ci ne bougeait pas, d'ailleurs. Une question lui vint alors en tête : les vampires dormaient-ils ? Il espérait que oui. Ainsi, il pourrait se lever, s'éclipser de la chambre discrètement, et faire comme si rien ne s'était passé. Oui, faire l'autruche était une technique indigne des Gryffondors. Mais, pour sa défense, cela faisait plus d'un mois qu'il vivait avec deux Serpentards. On ne pouvait donc le blâmer d'en prendre certains penchants. En même temps, Snape prenait un malin plaisir à l'obliger à assumer ses décisions et ses actions. Il serait donc intéressant que lui-même retourne cette tendance contre son professeur.

Après quelques minutes d'intense réflexion, Harry finit par se décider.

— Est-ce que les vampires ont besoin de dormir ? demanda-t-il sans bouger.

— Non.

Si Severus fut surpris par la question, il n'en montra rien, son ton restant parfaitement neutre. Comme à son habitude, pourrait-on dire.

— Pourquoi faire semblant, alors ?

— Pourquoi pas ?

Le Gryffondor attendit une suite qui ne semblait pas vouloir arriver. Son professeur se moquait-il de lui ? Il était prêt à sortir du lit et finalement faire comme si jamais rien ne s'était passé – pas de baiser, pas de cauchemar horrible cette nuit, pas de fin de nuit dans le lit du vampire –, mais le bras qui l'entourait l'en empêcha et la voix derrière lui se manifesta à nouveau.

— Il faut qu'on parle, Harry.

— C'est toi qui ne réponds pas quand je te pose une question, bougonna le plus jeune, agacé que l'autre utilise sa force pour l'obliger à rester là.

— Peut-être que je n'aime tout simplement pas parler aux murs.

À ces mots, la prise autour de son torse disparut. Mais il se doutait que c'était uniquement une invitation à se retourner, et non une autorisation à sortir du lit. Bon, après tout, il avait été le premier à engager les hostilités en posant une question. Il ne pouvait donc s'en prendre qu'à lui-même. Quoiqu'il ne serait pas dans cette situation si son choix de ne pas dormir avec les deux Serpentard avait été respecté. Mais chaque chose en son temps.

Soupirant pour la forme, il se retourna pour faire face au plus âgé.

— Alors ? finit-il par demander, voyant que l'autre ne semblait pas décidé.

— Alors, je ne fais pas semblant. Je profite juste de ces moments pour me reposer. Et parce que c'est agréable. N'es-tu pas d'accord ?

S'il devait être totalement honnête, il pourrait répondre que, effectivement, ce n'était pas désagréable. Mais là n'était pas la question.

— Je croyais que tu ne me forcerais à rien. J'avais refusé de dormir avec vous. Alors, pourquoi m'avoir quand même amené ici ?

— Sais-tu combien de temps tu as dormi après ta crise, cette nuit ?

Harry fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas le rapport. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de répondre que Snape reprenait déjà.

— Un peu plus de quatre heures. Te souviens-tu avoir fait un cauchemar ?

Le Gryffondor secoua la tête négativement. En effet, cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas aussi bien dormi.

— Chaque fois que j'ai pu sentir les prémices d'un mauvais rêve, je te sortais du sommeil profond dans lequel tu étais, juste ce qu'il fallait pour que tu ne sois plus en proie aux cauchemars, sans pour autant te réveiller complètement. Sur ces quatre heures, j'ai dû le faire six fois. Ne trouves-tu pas égoïste de vouloir continuer à dormir sur le canapé, m'obligeant à me lever aussi souvent en prenant le risque de réveiller Draco à chaque fois ?

— Je ne t'ai rien demandé, se renfrogna le Survivant.

— Ce que tu ne comprends pas, c'est que je ne peux pas te laisser dans tes cauchemars. Non seulement parce que tu es mon calice, mais aussi parce que, depuis deux nuits, tu cries lorsque tu en fais un. J'ignore si c'est dû au fait que tu aies bu mon sang et à ta nouvelle condition, mais c'est ainsi. Je n'ai pas besoin de dormir, mais Draco, si. Tu l'as bien assez privé de sommeil ces derniers jours.

Harry détourna les yeux à la mention de ces quelques jours passés où il s'était obstinément – à tort – refusé à boire le sang de son aîné. Il se sentait bien assez coupable pour ne pas avoir besoin qu'on lui rappelle qu'il avait fait vivre un enfer à tout le monde ces derniers temps.

— Réponds-moi honnêtement, repris l'homme. Est-ce si désagréable de se réveiller à mes côtés ? Préfères-tu vraiment continuer à passer la nuit sur le canapé, à faire des cauchemars, plutôt que de dormir dans ce lit en sachant que je peux t'empêcher de rêver aussi efficacement que la potion de sommeil sans rêve ?

Non, bien sûr que ce n'était pas aussi désagréable qu'il voulait bien le faire croire. Mais à la mention de la potion qu'il avait si ardemment désirée ces deux derniers jours, Harry se rappela son plan. Peu importe ce que disait son professeur, il préférait rester sur le canapé et boire la potion – il avait _besoin_ de cette potion ! – que d'être dans ce lit. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas le choix et qu'arriverait forcément un moment où il faudrait qu'ils… qu'ils… Oui, bon, même en pensées, il était incapable de mettre des mots là-dessus. Et puis, zut ! Le fait qu'il doive faire _ça_ avec le vampire ne voulait pas dire qu'il doive tout faire avec lui. Il avait le droit à un peu d'intimité aussi !

— Non, finit-il par répondre, d'assez mauvaise grâce.

Mais c'était pour mieux servir son plan pour récupérer la potion de sommeil sans rêve. Si son professeur pensait qu'il ne cherchait plus à en obtenir, il serait moins méfiant et plus apte à lui en redonner plus tard.

— Tu me dois déjà quatre informations sur mes parents. Si j'accepte de dormir ici cette nuit, j'en aurai une cinquième ? D'ailleurs à bien y réfléchir, je devrais même en avoir une sixième, pour compenser le fait que n'as pas respecté ma décision.

— N'abuse pas, non plus. Je n'ai pas vraiment trahi ta confiance. J'aurais pu entrer dans ta tête, je ne l'ai pas fait. Et, pour le moment, je ne t'en dois que deux. Les deux supplémentaires, ce n'est que si l'on discute et que tu m'écoutes sérieusement.

— C'est ce que je fais, non ?

— Ce n'était pas de ça dont je voulais parler.

— Très bien, dit le plus jeune dans un soupir. Parlons, alors. Mais on est bien d'accord que j'aurai droit à six infos, ensuite ?

— Cinq. Ce matin ne compte pas.

— Va pour cinq. J'aurais au moins essayé.

Severus ne savait pas très bien comment aborder ce sujet délicat.

— Alors ? De quoi voulais-tu qu'on parle ? le pressa le Gryffondor.

"S'il savait, il ne serait pas aussi impatient", pensa l'ancien Mangemort.

— De ta réaction, hier.

Bingo. À ces simples mots, le Survivant se tendit, clairement sur la défensive. Il continua néanmoins sur sa lancée, sans lui laisser le temps de l'interrompre.

— Je sais que tu n'as pas envie d'en parler, et je te demande seulement de m'écouter. Je peux sentir plus ou moins tout ce que tu ressens physiquement. Je sais quand tu as trop chaud, quand tu as froid, quand tu as faim… Et quand tu es excité. Je sais donc aussi quand tu es frustré, parce que tu tentes de te calmer à coup d'eau froide.

Au fur et à mesure des mots qui sortaient de sa bouche, il pouvait voir les joues de son calice se colorer dans une teinte rose jusqu'à virer au rouge. Intérieurement, il trouvait ça amusant. Mais il n'en montra rien, se doutant que ce serait très mal perçu, et poursuivit :

— Tu dois comprendre que la frustration est ce qui t'amènera le plus rapidement à la folie. Je suis parfaitement disposé à attendre que tu sois prêt. Mais tu dois, de ton côté, faire ton maximum pour que ta santé mentale reste intacte le plus longtemps possible. Et pour ça, il n'y a pas trente-six solutions : masturbe-toi, jusqu'à ce que tu te sentes satisfait et que la frustration ait disparu. Je me fiche de savoir comment tu t'y prends ou à qui tu penses à ce moment-là. Seulement, fais-le. Sache aussi que, même si tu n'es pas prêt à passer à l'acte, Draco et moi pouvons t'aider à te soulager, si tu le souhaites.

Non, mais… Il se moquait de lui ? Harry – qui avait détourné le regard depuis longtemps, trop gêné par cette conversation qui lui semblait surréaliste – fixa ses yeux éberlués sur son professeur, choqué par cette tirade. C'était une blague ? Il ne pouvait pas être sérieux, n'est-ce pas ? Demander de l'aide pour se débarrasser d'une érection. Et puis quoi encore ?

— Tu te moques de moi, là ?

— Je suis très sérieux, Harry.

— Merci, mais non merci. Je sais faire ça tout seul…

Snape se doutait de la réponse qu'il obtiendrait. Mais, au moins, si le Gryffondor changeait d'avis plus tard, il saurait déjà qu'il pourrait demander. Même s'il avait du mal à imaginer ce genre de scène à l'heure actuelle.

— Bien. Tu vas donc aller prendre une douche et me prouver que tu as compris tout ce que je viens de te dire. Ton petit-déjeuner sera dans le salon dans une demi-heure. Tu peux donc prendre ton temps.

Et sans autre forme de procès, le Serpentard quitta le lit et la pièce. Ses dernières paroles atteignirent enfin le cerveau du Survivant. Celui-ci baissa les yeux et remarqua enfin la bosse qui déformait son pyjama.

"C'est pas vrai ! Sale traîtresse ! T'as pas le droit de réagir devant lui !"

" _Avoue pourtant que la perspective de ses longs doigts s'enroulant sur ta queue pour faire un délicieux mouvement de va-et-vient, tandis que le jeune Malfoy te dévore la bouche, aspirant ta langue entre ses délicates lèvres, est des plus excitant !_ ", lui répondit une voix dans sa tête, lui envoyant par la même l'image mentale de ce qu'elle venait de décrire.

Et cette fois, il n'avait pas de doute : c'était bien la voix de Salazard Serpentard, exactement la même que le tableau à l'entrée de l'appartement. Il ne manquait vraiment plus que ça...

— Ferme-la ! Je n'ai vraiment pas besoin de ce genre d'image.

Passablement énervé, et avec une érection qui avait encore augmentée, Harry se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Oui, il allait se masturber. Mais certainement pas en pensant à son professeur. Non. Il penserait à une fille !


	21. Chapitre 20 : Quand le chantage tourne à la blague

Si Severus entendit bel et bien le "ferme-la" du Gryffondor, il ne s'en formalisa pas plus que ça. Le plus important, à l'heure actuelle, était que le jeune homme comprenne l'importance de ne pas se frustrer inutilement et de se débarrasser de ses cauchemars. Ce dernier point ne semblait pas gagné.

Il attendit patiemment que les trente minutes soient écoulées pour commander un petit-déjeuner aux elfes de maison, restant attentif à ce que ressentait physiquement son calice. Il lui avait donné une demi-heure, pour être large, se doutant que le Survivant ne serait pas forcément ravi de devoir se livrer à ça et mettrait sans doute du temps avant de se décider à faire ce qu'il fallait. Mais il fut étonné, après une quinzaine de minutes, de se rendre compte que, malgré le plaisir qu'il avait pu ressentir à travers le lien partiel qui les unissait, le plus jeune bandait encore. À quoi donc avait-il bien pu penser pour être obligé de se masturber deux fois de suite avant d'être calmé ? Voilà une question à laquelle il n'aurait sans doute jamais de réponse.

oOoOo

Après s'être enfermé dans la salle de bain, Harry avait hésité un moment avant de passer à l'action. En effet, l'idée que l'homme savait ce qu'il faisait le perturbait au plus au point. Surtout que, s'il savait quand il était excité, il savait aussi sans doute quand il ne l'était plus. En gros, si le vampire avait été devant lui à le regarder, cela aurait été tout aussi gênant.

Mais, en même temps, s'il ne le faisait pas, il était sûr qu'il aurait à nouveau droit à une discussion sur le sujet. Et il n'en avait vraiment pas envie. Une fois était plus que suffisante, et même de trop. Il tenta donc d'occulter au mieux la pensée que son professeur savait avec précision ce qu'il faisait et se mit à la tâche.

Par bonheur, la voix de Salazard, qui semblait avoir décidé de lui servir de (mauvaise) conscience, était aux abonnés absents. Malheureusement, les paroles qu'il avait entendues plus tôt dans sa tête y avaient ancré des images tenaces. Il avait beau tenter de penser à Ginny ou à n'importe quelle autre femme qu'il trouvait séduisante – ce qui ne laissait pas un choix très large, avouons-le, étant donné qu'il n'avait pas eu beaucoup le loisir de se pencher sur ses attirances sexuelles ces dernières années –, le couple de Serpentards avec qui il vivait ne cessait de revenir en premier plan. Draco et sa bouche experte qui embrassait, léchait ou suçait la peau qui tombait sous ses lèvres roses. Severus et ses mains habiles qui se promenaient sur sa peau, le faisant frissonner par leur fraîcheur.

Les yeux fermés, le front contre la paroi de la douche, une main virevoltant sur son torse et l'autre caressant vivement sa hampe dressée, Harry ne mit pas longtemps à atteindre la délivrance. Pourtant, les images ne quittaient toujours pas son esprit et son érection n'avait que peu faibli avant de reprendre toute sa vigueur.

— Bon sang, c'est pas vrai, marmonna-t-il en fixant son sexe. C'est pour me punir du traitement que je t'ai infligé hier, hein ?

Oui, il parlait à son "mini-moi", comme certains l'appelaient. Il estimait qu'il n'était plus à une bizarrerie près, désormais. Résigné, il soupira et referma les yeux, essayant à nouveau de penser à autre chose qu'aux deux hommes, mais peine perdue. C'était encore les mains du vampire qui remplaçaient les siennes dans son fantasme et qui l'emmenèrent à une nouvelle jouissance. Il passait définitivement trop de temps avec eux. Il lui faudrait trouver le moyen de voir Ron, Hermione, Sirius et Rémus plus souvent. Mais la perspective que son cerveau détraqué les utilise alors pour créer de nouveaux fantasmes le fit frissonner d'horreur.

Quand le Survivant sortit finalement de la douche, une question le tarauda : son professeur ressentait-il tout ce que lui-même ressentait physiquement, au sens propre ? L'idée qu'il venait peut-être de le faire jouir – deux fois, en plus ! – en se masturbant lui-même lui donna soudain envie de se terrer au fond d'un trou et de ne plus jamais en ressortir. Comment pourrait-il à nouveau le regarder en face ? Déjà que le fait de ne plus avoir aucune intimité était horriblement gênant. Là, on atteignait des sommets !

Il devait en avoir le cœur net. Déglutissant difficilement, il entra dans le salon et jeta tout de suite un regard à l'homme blafard qui était assis à son bureau. Il le scruta dans les moindres détails, cherchant toute trace montrant que, en plus de savoir ce qu'il s'était passé dans la salle d'eau quelques minutes auparavant, le maître des potions avait aussi profité de la fête. Mais, comme à son habitude, celui-ci était parfaitement impassible. Et quand il releva les yeux, Harry détourna les siens vivement. Trop tard, apparemment.

— Pourquoi me dévisages-tu ainsi ?

— Euh… Je…

Mince, comment pouvait-il aborder le sujet ? Il ne se voyait franchement pas lui demander de but en blanc : "En fait, je me demandais si, quand tu dis que tu ressens tout ce que je ressens physiquement, ça veut dire que tu bandes quand je bande et que tu jouis quand je jouis ?". Non. Définitivement, non. Il fallait qu'il demande de façon plus subtile et générale.

— Je me demandais… Tu m'as dit tout à l'heure ressentir tout ce que je ressentais moi-même physiquement. Est-ce que c'était au sens propre ? Genre, si j'ai froid, tu as froid aussi ?

Ouais, c'était bien présenté ainsi ! Parfait pour noyer le poisson.

— Je vois, commença Snape avec un petit sourire en coin. Tu te demandes si, en te masturbant, tu me fais également jouir à travers le lien, n'est-ce pas ?

Pas assez noyé, le poisson, visiblement… Ne pouvait-il donc pas se contenter de répondre simplement à la question ? Rougissant, le Gryffondor tenta, le plus dignement possible, une fuite en s'installant pour manger son petit-déjeuner. S'il avait la bouche pleine, il prendrait moins de risques de se ridiculiser.

— Harry.

La voix qui l'appela était étrangement proche. En relevant les yeux, il vit son professeur assis à côté de lui. Sursautant, il lâcha la tartine qu'il tenait dans sa main et buta contre l'accoudoir en voulant s'éloigner. Bordel, mais qu'est-ce qui clochait chez ce type pour agir ainsi ? On ne s'approchait pas des gens sans prévenir et sans bruit ! Et surtout pas aussi près.

— Je n'avais pas l'intention de te faire peur, dit l'ancien Mangemort en tendant la tartine qu'il avait rattrapé au vol.

Le regardant avec méfiance, le jeune homme récupéra sa tartine et se remit à la manger sans cesser de fixer l'adulte qui reprit la parole.

— Cela te serait si insupportable si je te répondais "oui" ?

Harry ne répondit pas mais détourna à nouveau le regard. Apparemment, ce n'était pas la réaction attendue, à en juger par le soupir qui venait de s'élever dans le silence.

— Non. Ce n'est pas au sens propre. C'est seulement une sorte d'empathie. Je _sais_ ce que tu ressens plus que je ne le ressens moi-même. Un peu comme tu sais lorsque quelqu'un est triste ou heureux quand tu le vois. Néanmoins, ça ne m'empêche pas d'y réagir. Et je suis assez curieux de savoir à quoi tu as pu penser tout à l'heure, pour devoir t'y reprendre à deux fois.

Si le Survivant avait pu plonger dans son verre de jus de citrouille, il l'aurait fait sans hésiter et y serait resté jusqu'à la fin des temps. Décidément, il aurait peut-être mieux fait de rester couché et de ne pas ouvrir la bouche. Tout allait de travers depuis qu'il s'était réveillé.

— Mais j'imagine que tu n'as pas l'intention de me le révéler, ni aujourd'hui, ni jamais. Je vais donc prendre à mon tour une douche et tenter de deviner ce que tu as toi-même imaginé.

À ces mots, le vampire disparut de son champ de vision tandis que le plus jeune avalait sa gorgée de travers et s'étouffait jusqu'à en avoir les larmes aux yeux. Du jus de citrouille par le nez, c'était horrible, vraiment. Une fois calmé, il fixa la porte de la chambre depuis laquelle il pouvait entendre le bruit de l'eau couler.

"Il vient de me dire qu'il allait se masturber en pensant à moi, là ?!" se demanda-t-il, incrédule.

" _On dirait bien_ ", répondit la petite voix devenue familière.

— Oh non, pas toi, j'ai eu ma dose…

oOoOo

Lorsque Severus revint dans le salon, son calice avait fini de manger et s'était plongé dans ses cours. Il décida de le laisser tranquille pour le moment. Il avait tout le temps pour lui révéler des choses sur sa mère et pour le convaincre d'arrêter de jouer la tête de mule. La fin de la matinée se passa donc calmement. On entendait presque les mouches voler.

Après le repas du midi, chacun reprit ses activités, toujours dans le silence. Jusqu'à ce que le maître des potions craque. En effet, Harry avait apparemment décidé de ne plus ouvrir la bouche. Et il était grandement étonné de ne pas encore avoir été harcelé pour révéler les cinq informations qu'il lui devait. Mais surtout, il y avait une chose qu'il mourait d'envie de faire. Depuis des semaines. Et il avait assez attendu, selon lui.

Il s'approcha donc pour venir s'asseoir sur un fauteuil et prit la parole.

— Harry. Il y a un sujet que nous devons aborder.

Le susnommé se tendit instantanément sans pour autant lever le nez de son bouquin. Il priait intérieurement pour que ledit sujet n'ait aucun rapport, de près ou de loin, avec le sexe. La scène du matin lui avait largement suffi. Il attendit donc de savoir quelle nouvelle tuile allait lui tomber sur la tête.

— Même si j'ai Draco, cela fait des semaines que j'ai très envie de boire ton sang et que je me retiens, principalement parce que tu n'étais pas en état. Mais aujourd'hui, j'estime avoir le droit de réclamer enfin ce privilège.

Le Survivant regarda son professeur avec des yeux horrifiés. Il avait complètement oublié le détail de la morsure. Et, au souvenir de celle qu'il avait subie ce fameux soir où tout avait commencé, il n'avait absolument aucune envie de renouveler l'expérience.

Voyant qu'il se braquait déjà, Snape tenta de le rassurer :

— Je peux t'assurer que tu ne ressentiras aucune douleur, si c'est ce qui te fait peur. Et, si ça peut t'aider, je suis prêt à te mordre au poignet. Tu n'auras ainsi aucune difficulté à te soustraire à moi si jamais ça ne va pas.

Il pouvait entendre le cœur du jeune homme tambouriner de façon frénétique dans sa poitrine. Il semblait un peu moins effrayé, mais il restait toujours méfiant. Peut-être qu'une petite motivation supplémentaire pourrait le convaincre.

— Si tu m'offres ton bras, je te laisserai entrer dans ma tête. Pour voir les souvenirs de ta mère qui y sont.

Visiblement, cette perspective intéressa grandement le Gryffondor. Mais ce n'était pas ce qu'il croyait. En effet, celui-ci venait de se dire que c'était le moment rêvé pour mettre son plan à exécution. Il referma donc son livre dans un claquement, le posa et se leva pour s'approcher de l'ancien Mangemort qui haussait un sourcil, dubitatif quant à la tournure que prenaient les événements. Il se posta devant lui, mit ses mains sur les accoudoirs, de chaque côté de l'homme et lui dit en le regardant droit dans les yeux :

— J'ai une autre proposition : je t'échange mon sang et toutes les informations que tu devais me donner aujourd'hui contre une potion de sommeil sans rêve. Je te laisserai même me toucher pendant que tu me mords, à la condition que tu me donnes la potion d'abord.

Ce fut au tour du vampire de regarder son vis-à-vis avec des grands yeux choqués. Lui qui pensait que le gamin avait fait le plus dur dans son sevrage, il s'était finalement planté. Et en beauté.

En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, Harry se retrouva allongé sur le canapé, un Severus aux yeux rougeoyants au-dessus de lui.

— Hé ! fit-il outré. J'ai dit que j'étais d'accord seulement si tu me donnais la potion avant !

— Sérieusement ? gronda la voix grave qui arrêta net les tentatives du plus jeune pour échapper à la prise dont il était victime. As-tu vraiment idée de ce que tu me proposes ? Tu refuses de dormir avec moi, mais tu es prêt à me vendre ton sang et ton corps pour une misérable potion qui n'a qu'un effet éphémère ?

Le Survivant ouvrit les yeux en grand, choqué par ces paroles. Vendre son corps ? Bien sûr que non ! Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait accepté de compléter le lien en échange de la potion.

— Je ne t'ai pas permis de me toucher intimement ! J'étais seulement d'accord pour te laisser passer les mains sous mon t-shirt ! Alors, non, je ne te vends pas mon corps !

— Non, mais tu t'entends un peu ? s'emporta le vampire. Tu veux bien que je te caresse, mais pas qu'on dorme dans le même lit ? Explique-moi en quoi c'est différent.

Harry eut un instant d'hésitation. Il avait effectivement proposé des attouchements sommaires, et passer la nuit aux côtés du vampire n'incluait pas forcément un contact physique. Mais un détail faisait toute la différence.

— Ce qui est différent ? C'est que tu veux qu'on dorme ensemble toutes les nuits. Je trouve ça très différent, quelque minutes comparées à toutes les nuits à venir.

Severus renifla avec mépris.

— Je pensais Draco de mauvaise foi, mais tu n'as rien à lui envier, à ce que je vois. Je vais te dire ce qu'il y a de vraiment différent : ce que tu proposes, ce sont des caresses de quelques minutes pour une potion d'une nuit, tandis que je t'offre un lit confortable et des nuits complètes de sommeil, sans cauchemar… Et sans te toucher, si tu ne le souhaites pas. Alors, quoi ? Tu comptes me laisser te tripoter tous les jours pour avoir une nouvelle fiole ? Et quand j'en aurai assez de ne pas en avoir plus, tu me laisseras aller plus loin ?

Le Gryffondor prit soudain conscience de ce qu'il venait de faire. Et surtout de ce qui aurait pu se passer. Pour une stupide potion. Qui n'aurait pu l'aider qu'une seule nuit. Il se sentit tellement bête qu'il en aurait presque pleuré.

De son côté, Severus se rendit compte que la solution du chantage pour pousser son deuxième calice à venir à lui était définitivement une mauvaise idée. Il n'avait donc plus le choix. Il allait devoir lui poser un ultimatum. Encore.

— Ça suffit, maintenant, Harry. Soit tu dors dans la chambre à partir de ce soir pour que je t'empêche de faire des cauchemars, soit tu me laisses pénétrer ton esprit pour que je t'aide à régler définitivement le problème.


	22. Chapitre 21 : Il est temps de mordre dans cette blague

Harry était resté figé plusieurs dizaines de secondes, choqué, après l'ultimatum que lui avait posé son professeur, avant de reprendre contenance et de répondre avec une certaine hargne.

— Je croyais que tu ne me forcerais à rien ! D'ailleurs, lâche-moi ! Je ne veux pas que tu me touches !

— Ah oui ? C'est pourtant toi qui as proposé cela à l'instant. C'est toi qui m'as dit que tu me laisserais te toucher pendant la morsure, si je te donnais la potion.

Tout en disant cela, Severus joignit attrapa les poignets du plus jeune pour les maintenir d'une main au-dessus de sa tête, tandis qu'il remontait le t-shirt de sa main libre, révélant le torse pâle et encore trop maigre des privations subies ces derniers jours. De ses doigts froids, il caressa le flanc découvert tout en plongeant son visage dans le cou du jeune homme. Puis, il reprit d'une voix basse, presque dans un chuchotement :

— Je pourrais te mordre, là. Et je pourrais te toucher en même temps. Je pourrais même te prendre puisque, à la base, tu n'as donné aucune réelle limite.

— Non ! S'il te plait, non.

La voix d'Harry était légèrement tremblotante. Il se rappelait le cauchemar qu'il avait fait la nuit précédente et il avait la désagréable impression de le revivre. Peut-être était-ce encore un songe ? Peut-être allait-il se réveiller très bientôt. Mais il n'y croyait pas vraiment. Ses cauchemars étaient des rêves lucides, il savait très bien quand il rêvait et quand il était dans la réalité. Et il était présentement dans la réalité.

Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de faire une telle proposition ? Oui, il avait ardemment voulu la potion de sommeil sans rêve. Mais certainement pas à ce prix là. Et il ne savait pas quoi faire pour arrêter ce qui était en train de se passer. Severus ne pouvait théoriquement pas lui faire du mal. Mais tant que le lien ne serait pas complété, il ne saurait pas ce que ressentait Harry émotionnellement, et pouvait donc le blesser inconsciemment.

— Severus, arrête. Lâche-moi !

Le Gryffondor tentait de se dérober de la prise, sans succès.

— Tais-toi et cesse de bouger.

À cette voix, plus grave qu'habituellement, il sut que le vampire avait les yeux rouges et venait de lui donner un ordre. Il décida d'obéir pour le moment. Mieux valait aller dans le sens du courant plutôt que de se débattre inutilement et causer éventuellement un autre désastre. Après tout, la main qui s'était glissée sous son t-shirt était devenue immobile.

Il sentit des lèvres fraîches se poser près de sa jugulaire, puis des dents effleurer sa peau, et il se tendit, son souffle restant coincé dans sa gorge dans l'attente de voir ce qu'allait faire son professeur. Il espérait vraiment qu'il n'allait pas se faire mordre au cou. Rien qu'à cette idée, la panique commençait à monter en lui.

— Calme-toi, dit Snape en entendant le cœur de son calice s'emballer et se doutant que c'était à cause de la peur. Je ne vais pas te mordre. Pas ici. Pas maintenant. J'ai seulement besoin d'une minute.

Harry déglutit bruyamment, tentant de reprendre une respiration normale. Puis, le maître des potions se redressa et plongea ses yeux écarlates dans les siens.

— Tu n'imagines pas le self-contrôle dont je dois faire preuve avec toi. Tu n'as aucune idée de la torture que c'est pour moi de t'avoir si proche et pourtant si loin par tes rejets. Tu ne sais pas ce que ça fait d'avoir cette idée obsédante de planter ses crocs dans cette chair tendre pour se repaître d'un des meilleurs élixirs, sans avoir le droit d'y céder.

Une seconde plus tard, Severus avait relâché Harry et se trouvait debout, à un mètre du canapé.

— Je suis conscient de t'avoir effrayé à l'instant. Mais tu dois comprendre que j'ai également des limites. Arrête de me pousser à bout. La prochaine fois, je ne saurai peut-être pas me contrôler aussi bien…

La menace était à peine déguisée. Mais l'avertissement était clair : allumer le vampire, de quelque façon que ce soit, n'était _vraiment pas_ une bonne idée. Déglutissant difficilement, Harry se redressa légèrement sur le canapé. Il avait tendance à oublier que son professeur était un vampire et que ça le rendait vraiment dangereux.

— Je vais te poser la question pour la deuxième et dernière fois : préfères-tu dormir avec moi à partir de cette nuit ou alors me laisser pénétrer ton esprit pour que je t'aide à régler définitivement ce problème de cauchemar ?

C'était un cruel dilemme. D'un côté, il n'avait pas envie de devenir dépendant de la présence du maître des potions pour pouvoir dormir. Car, oui, c'était ce qui le dérangeait bien plus que l'idée de dormir toutes les nuits avec lui. Mais, d'un autre côté, le laisser entrer dans sa tête n'était pas franchement ce qui lui semblait être la meilleure idée. Et s'il refaisait son dernier cauchemar ? Surtout que Snape avait beau dire que ça réglerait le problème définitivement, il ne voyait pas ce qui le garantissait.

Certains diront sans doute qu'il devait être un peu masochiste, voire suicidaire, pour encore oser poser une question, mais il s'y risqua pourtant.

— Comment tu peux être sûr que tu sauras supprimer mes cauchemars en entrant dans ma tête ?

— Parce que je sais ce que ça fait d'être rongé par la culpabilité, hanté par les morts qui s'accumulent autour de soi.

Harry en resta interdit un moment avant que le vampire ne reprenne la parole :

— Tu me vois donc vraiment comme un monstre sans cœur pour penser que les morts que j'ai causées ne m'ont pas affecté ?

— Si cela t'a tant tourmenté, pourquoi avoir continué ? Pourquoi être resté auprès de Voldemort pour faire l'espion ?

— Je te retourne la question : pourquoi ne pas avoir fui ? Quand tu t'es rendu compte qu'il ferait tout pour te tuer et que ta simple présence mettait en danger tous ceux qui t'entouraient, tu aurais pu partir, essayer de te cacher quelque part et de te fondre dans la masse. Mais tu ne l'as pas fait.

— Je ne pouvais pas abandonner mes amis ! s'écria le Gryffondor comme si c'était une évidence et que Severus venait de proférer la pire insanité.

— Dans ce cas, tu peux comprendre que je ne pouvais pas non plus t'abandonner après la promesse que j'avais faite à Lily. Maintenant, arrête d'essayer de détourner la conversation et fais ton choix.

— Je ne détournais pas la conversation, grommela Harry, plus pour lui-même, avant de continuer. Je suis d'accord pour essayer ta solution.

— Très bien, on s'y met tout de suite, alors. Viens avec moi dans la chambre.

Alors que Snape partait déjà vers la porte, il fut coupé dans son élan par la voix de son élève.

— Maintenant ? Mais je n'ai pas envie de dormir ! Et il n'y a que la potion de sommeil sans rêve qui permet à quelqu'un de s'endormir.

— Pour un gamin qui a vécu plus de la moitié de sa courte vie avec des moldus, tu n'as pas l'air très au fait de leurs techniques d'endormissement.

Tout en disant cela, il fit apparaître un tube de gélules et l'envoya au plus jeune, puis entra dans la chambre. Ce dernier rattrapa l'objet au vol et regarda de quoi il s'agissait.

— Des somnifères ?

Donc, son professeur refusait de lui filer de la potion de sommeil sans rêve parce que c'était considéré comme une drogue lorsque c'était pris à forte dose, et il lui donnait… des somnifères ? C'était le monde à l'envers. Secouant la tête, il se leva néanmoins et se dirigea vers la chambre. Le vampire l'y attendait, debout à côté du lit.

— Pose-les sur la table, dit ce dernier en désignant du menton les gélules. Et allonge-toi. Je vais commencer par boire ton sang, puis tu en prendras une pour t'endormir.

Harry resta un moment hésitant. La dernière fois qu'il y avait eu un échange de sang, l'adulte avait tenu à ce qu'ils retirent leurs t-shirt et chemise. Pourquoi pas cette fois ? Pas qu'il s'en plaignait, au contraire, mais il trouvait ça un peu louche, du coup. Cela signifiait-il que l'homme avait profité de la situation la dernière fois ?

— Eh bien ? Qu'attends-tu ?

— Rien. Je me demandais seulement… Pourquoi avoir tenu à ce qu'on retire notre haut quand j'ai bu ton sang et pas cette fois ? Tu disais que tu ne voulais pas prendre le risque de les tâcher avec du sang et d'éveiller des soupçons.

— On peut se déshabiller, si tu préfères. Ça ne me dérange pas, répondit le plus âgé avec un petit sourire narquois.

— Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, marmonna Harry en détournant les yeux, le rouge lui montant une nouvelle fois aux joues.

— Je suis un vampire. J'ai l'habitude de boire du sang et en perdre la moindre goutte, surtout d'un calice, est un sacrilège de mon point de vue. Il n'y a donc aucun risque quand je bois ton sang, ou celui de Draco, que je tâche un vêtement.

Oui, dit comme ça, ça paraissait logique. Il s'installa donc sur le lit, essayant de se détendre, sans grand succès. Non seulement, la dernière fois qu'il avait été allongé sur ce lit pour une histoire de sang, il avait cru mourir tellement la douleur qu'il avait ressentie avait été forte, mais en plus, le souvenir de sa première expérience douloureuse en terme de morsure n'était pas vraiment meilleur.

— Relève ta manche, lui demanda Snape en s'asseyant au bord du lit.

Harry s'exécuta, remontant la manche de son pull jusqu'à son coude. Il fut prit d'une légère chair de poule lorsque les doigts frais s'enroulèrent sur son avant-bras.

— Aie confiance en moi, Harry. Tu n'auras pas mal.

— Attends !

Snape avait commencé à ramener le bras offert vers lui, mais s'arrêta net. Qu'avait donc encore ce gamin ? Il voulait peut-être une attestation écrite ?

— Quoi ? demanda-t-il un peu agacé, même s'il savait que la peur du jeune homme était légitime.

— Par rapport aux informations sur ma mère… Ça tient toujours, n'est-ce pas ?

— Bien sûr que non. Et avant de protester, laisse-moi finir ! Ce chantage était à l'évidence une très mauvaise idée. J'en suis le premier responsable, je le sais. Et c'est pour cela que nous irons demain dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Je pense que des images valent mieux que des mots.

Harry avait du mal à en croire ses oreilles. Son professeur allait donc lui permettre de regarder ses souvenirs dans la pensine ? C'était plus qu'inattendu, mais il en était ravi. Voir ses parents, même à travers des souvenirs, était toujours une immense joie pour lui.

— Je peux y aller, maintenant ?

La voix grave et un peu impatiente le ramena au moment présent. La morsure. Pour le moment, il en était là. Les souvenirs, après. Il hocha donc la tête pour signifier qu'il était prêt. Il vit son poignet s'approcher dangereusement des lèvres du vampire. Il devait se faire violence pour ne pas se laisser aller à son réflexe de vouloir retirer au plus vite sa main de celles qui le tenaient. La bouche s'ouvrit et il s'attendit à voir les deux canines proéminentes se planter dans sa chair. Au lieu de ça, c'est une langue rose qui sortit au grand jour et se mit à lécher sa peau consciencieusement. Et ce n'était apparemment pas quelque chose de déplaisant, puisque son professeur avait les yeux fermés.

Le Survivant ouvrit la bouche pour demander au vampire ce qu'il était en train de faire, mais n'en eut finalement pas le temps. Comme prévu, les dents percèrent la peau blanche de son poignet. Un petit cri lui échappa, mais bien davantage de surprise que de douleur. Car, en vérité, de la douleur, il n'en ressentait aucune. C'était même carrément l'inverse. Il se sentit tout à coup incroyablement bien, à sa place, comme s'il était enfin là où il devait être, comme si rien ne pourrait jamais plus l'atteindre. Et plus il sentait son fluide vital s'échapper pour se diriger dans la gorge de l'homme, plus il avait l'impression de flotter dans une bulle de coton, moelleuse, faite de bien-être. Il allait bientôt se transformer en hippie dans un monde de fleurs et de papillons sur fond rose, si ça continuait ainsi. Mais il s'en fichait royalement et n'avait aucune envie que ça s'arrête.

Pourtant, les lèvres s'écartèrent finalement pour laisser à nouveau place à la langue. Malgré lui, Harry émit un grognement de protestation.

— Pourquoi tu t'arrêtes ? demanda-t-il alors que son bras retombait mollement sur le matelas.

— Parce que j'ai déjà pris trop de sang. Mais compte sur moi pour te rappeler à quel point tu as aimé cette morsure. Maintenant, avale ça.

Le vampire lui tendait une gélule et il la prit sans faire d'histoire. Il ne lui fallut que quelques minutes pour ne plus être capable d'ouvrir les yeux et tomber dans un sommeil profond. Il sentit à peine la main fraîche sur son visage. Le bien-être qu'il avait ressenti avec la morsure redescendait lentement mais était toujours là, pour le moment. Et il aurait aimé que ça reste comme ça à jamais.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vous avez été plusieurs à penser qu'Harry allait préférer dormir avec les Serpentards plutôt que de laisser Snape entrer dans sa tête. En fait, la quasi totalité. Personne n'a imaginé qu'il accepterait d'ouvrir son esprit au vampire ! Je suis assez étonnée, et du coup, j'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop déçu par ce choix. Comme expliqué, si Harry décidait de dormir avec Snape, il n'avait plus le choix ensuite : il aurait été dépendant du vampire pour ne pas faire de cauchemar, comme il l'a été de la potion. Quant à laisser le maître des potions entrer dans sa tête, rappelons qu'il l'a déjà fait en cinquième année quand il apprenait l'occlumencie. J'ai donc trouvé bien plus plausible qu'il accepte la première option, à savoir ouvrir son esprit ;) Et j'ai encore besoin qu'il dorme sur la canapé pour la suite :p


	23. Chapitre 22 : Ce cauchemar devient une blague de choix

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alors, pour la petite anecdote, mes bêtas ont beaucoup ri dans ce chapitre en me disant que je n'arrêtais pas d'utiliser le mot "choix" dans toutes ses déclinaisons. C'est pour ça que ce chapitre, qui s'appelait initialement "Ce cauchemar devient une blague", a fini en "Ce cauchemar devient une blague de choix" lol

Severus s'était littéralement régalé pendant la morsure. Qui aurait cru que le sang de cet empoté de Potter pouvait être aussi délectable ? Certainement pas lui avant de le goûter. Bien sûr, ce n'était pas vraiment la première morsure, si on comptait celle qui avait fait du jeune homme son calice. Mais celle-là ne comptait pas vraiment, le plaisir n'étant pas le même. Là, il avait goûté le sang d'Harry, le calice. Pas celui d'Harry, l'être humain. La différence pouvait sembler ridicule, mais elle était bien là, pour lui. Ne serait-ce que par le fait que cette fois était consentante.

À la minute où il s'était rendu compte de ce qu'il avait fait cette fameuse nuit, il avait su que les choses seraient compliquées, qu'il lui faudrait énormément de patience et de contrôle de lui-même pour en arriver à cet instant. Et encore plus pour la suite. Mais chaque chose en son temps.

Aujourd'hui, une des barrières entre eux avait disparu. Intérieurement, il avait jubilé de voir son deuxième calice ainsi offert, détendu et serein. Il avait beau prétendre mépriser ce garçon depuis des années, il n'avait jamais vraiment réussi à le haïr. Et devenir son vampire protecteur rendait cela tout simplement impossible. Bien sûr, il n'irait pas s'en vanter. Il n'en était certainement pas au point où il pourrait dire qu'il l'appréciait.

Mû par un désir incontrôlable, il posa sa main sur le visage endormi et reçut un soupir de contentement en réponse. Cet instant lui rappela la nuit où Lily et James étaient morts. Il avait d'abord été dévasté de trouver la jeune femme sans vie. Puis, il s'était tourné vers l'enfant qui pleurait et avait posé une main sur le visage rond du bébé.

" _Lily, tu as donné ta vie pour le protéger. Je te promets de tout faire pour le protéger à mon tour à partir d'aujourd'hui._ "

C'était alors les mots qu'il avait prononcé. À ce moment-là, Harry avait cessé de pleurer, comme si, du haut de son unique année de vie, il savait que cet instant était important et qu'il n'avait désormais plus rien à craindre.

Le maître des potions sortit de ses pensées. Ce n'était pas le moment de ressasser ces souvenirs. Il décida de s'allonger à son tour sur le lit. Cela pouvait prendre du temps avant que son calice commence à faire un cauchemar.

oOoOo

L'apaisement et le bien-être qu'il avait eus avec la morsure avaient totalement disparu. Il fallait dire que le cimetière où était enterré Jedusor Senior n'était pas vraiment l'endroit propice pour rester dans cet état d'esprit.

— Harry…

Il se retourna en entendant son prénom et vit Cédric, debout devant lui, en pleine santé. C'était étrange. Depuis sa mort, il n'avait jamais rêvé de lui ainsi.

— Cédric ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Cela paraissait sans doute être une question stupide, mais il ne voyait pas quoi lui dire d'autre. Même si c'était un rêve, ça ne le faisait pas trop de dire "Hé ! Tu ne devrais pas être mort, toi ?".

— Je suis là où tu m'as laissé, Harry.

— Quoi ? Je ne t'ai pas laissé dans ce cimetière. J'ai pris ton corps avec moi. Je t'ai ramené à ton père.

— Tu m'as laissé mourir ici. À cause de toi, mon esprit est enchaîné à cet endroit lugubre. Tout est de ta faute, Harry !

Au fur et à mesure des mots, les yeux bleus du Poufsouffle se vidaient de leur vie et sa peau pâlissait à vue d'œil. Puis la décomposition se mit en œuvre, offrant une vision d'horreur au Gryffondor qui ne savait pas quoi faire pour arrêter ça. Et pour couronner le tout, le garçon s'approchait, tendant la main vers lui. De peur, Harry recula précipitamment, mais il se retrouva bien vite bloqué quand son dos percuta quelque chose. Ou plutôt quelqu'un, se rendit-il compte en se retournant pour tomber nez à nez avec ces parents. Ceux-ci n'étaient pas en meilleur état que son ami. C'était la première fois qu'il rêvait d'eux, et il regrettait que ce soit ainsi.

— Tout est arrivé à cause de toi, Harry, commença James.

— Cette guerre n'aurait jamais eu lieu, si tu n'étais pas venu au monde, ajouta Lily.

— Et nous serions encore vivants, continua son père.

— Tous ceux qui sont morts ont perdu la vie à cause de toi ! termina sa mère.

Harry avait du mal à respirer. La panique montait en lui alors que ses trois bourreaux s'approchaient de plus en plus près. D'autres fantômes se joignirent alors à la fête, des visages qu'il ne connaissait pas forcément mais qu'il devinait être d'autres victimes de la guerre. Il n'avait aucun moyen d'arrêter ça, aucune échappatoire.

Soudain, tout s'arrêta. Les fantômes disparurent, les murmures accusateurs prirent fin. Et une main se posa sur son épaule, le faisant sursauter.

— Harry, tu as tort de te penser responsable. Ces gens ne sont pas morts à cause de toi, ni pour toi. Ils sont morts pour défendre une idée à laquelle ils croyaient. Tu n'aurais rien pu faire, à aucun moment, pour les sauver. Y compris Diggory.

— Il ment, intervint une voix bien trop connue : celle de Voldemort. Snape est un traite, il n'est pas fiable. Personne ne peut lui faire confiance. Regarde, lui-même a du sang sur les mains. Dumbledore n'est qu'un vieux fou aveuglé par la compassion. Souviens-toi, il m'a défendu aussi.

Le Gryffondor commençait à avoir mal à la tête. Il ne savait plus de quel côté il devait pencher. D'un côté, il voulait bien se laisser convaincre que toutes ces morts avaient eu lieu pour défendre une idée et pas forcément pour le protéger, lui. Mais d'un autre côté, Voldemort n'avait pas tort en disant que Snape était peut-être en train de mentir. Après tout, son but n'était-il pas tout simplement de lui faire oublier sa culpabilité ? Et en tant que Serpentard, mentir pour arriver à ses fins ne serait pas une surprise. Il l'avait prouvé maintes fois par le passé.

— Tu sais que je dis toujours la vérité, Harry, continua Voldemort. Je n'ai pas besoin de mentir. Car c'est la vérité qui fait le plus souffrir.

— Arrête de t'infliger ça.

Le vampire avait attrapé le Survivant par les épaules et s'était mis entre lui et le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

— Tu n'es pas responsable. Et je ne te dis pas ça uniquement pour soulager ta conscience. C'est Tu-Sais-Qui qui a tué ces gens, pas toi.

— Mais c'est à cause de toi qu'ils sont morts, s'écria Voldemort en ricanant. Et c'est aussi à cause de toi que Severus est devenu un vampire. C'est lui-même qui te l'a dit. Tu t'en souviens, n'est-ce pas ?

Severus soupira. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de dire une chose pareille ? La colère n'était définitivement pas bonne conseillère. Et maintenant, Harry avait détourné les yeux, un air clairement coupable sur le visage. Cela promettait d'être compliqué. Et plus encore dans cette situation. Il était temps de faire preuve d'un peu d'autorité et, surtout, de persuasion.

— Harry, l'appela-t-il en utilisant ses capacités de vampire. Nous ne sommes pas dans le cimetière où est enterré Jedusor. Et Voldemort n'est pas là. Il n'y a que toi et moi. Rien d'autre. Maintenant, regarde-moi.

Il fallut un instant avant que le plus jeune se décide à obéir. Ce dernier fronça les sourcils.

— On est où ?

Il n'y avait rien autour d'eux. Tout était noir. Comme s'ils étaient dans le néant.

— Nulle part. Mais si tu tiens tant que ça à avoir un décor pour discuter, choisis quelque chose de moins sinistre qu'un cimetière.

— Hein ? Mais je ne choisis pas…

— Nous sommes dans ta tête, fut-il coupé. C'est toi qui décides, même inconsciemment, de ce qui nous entoure.

Alors, fermant les yeux et prenant une grande respiration, Harry se concentra pour visualiser l'endroit qu'il avait choisi. Il sut qu'il avait réussi quand il entendit son professeur soupirer à nouveau.

— On va dire que c'est toujours mieux que le cimetière. Enfin, tu aurais difficilement pu faire pire, je pense.

Le lieu qu'avait choisi le Gryffondor était le parc où il avait passé une partie de son temps l'été suivant sa quatrième année, après la mort de Cédric Diggory. On aurait pu croire qu'il tendait le bâton pour se faire battre, à vouloir être dans un endroit où il avait ruminé ses mauvaises pensées et sa culpabilité et où il avait été attaqué par un Détraqueur. Mais, en vérité, il aimait bien ce parc, surtout au moment du crépuscule. Il le trouvait reposant.

Il s'assit sur l'une des balançoires et se balança doucement, ses pieds ne quittant pas le sol. À son grand étonnement, Severus l'imita en s'installant sur celle d'à côté. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé son professeur dans une telle situation. Enfin, si on réfléchissait bien, il n'aurait jamais imaginé non plus son professeur l'embrasser.

— Harry, je regrette ce que j'ai dit ce jour-là. J'ai dit ça sous le coup de la colère. Ce n'est pas à cause de toi si je suis devenu un vampire.

— Bien sûr que c'est ma faute. Tu l'as dit toi-même, c'était pour me protéger. Je suis donc responsable de ce que tu es devenu.

— Non, c'était mon choix. Et, malgré tout ce que ça implique, je ne le regrette pas. Si c'était à refaire, je ne changerais rien. Et il en va de même pour tes parents. Dis-moi, quelle mère digne de ce nom ne serait pas prête à tout sacrifier pour que son enfant vive ?

— Je veux bien le comprendre pour mes parents. Mais tu n'es pas mon père. Alors, pourquoi t'être sacrifié pour moi ?

— Parce que je l'ai prom…

— Arrête avec tes promesses ! s'écria le Gryffondor en lui coupant la parole. D'accord, tu as promis de me protéger. Mais pourquoi ?

Severus soupira. Il se doutait qu'arriverait un jour où cette discussion aurait lieu. Il aurait seulement voulu que ce soit plus tard.

— Parce que j'aimais Lily.

Un long silence suivit cette révélation avant que le jeune homme réagisse enfin.

— Quoi ? demanda-t-il.

— Tu as très bien entendu. Ne me fais pas répéter.

— Mais… Elle était au courant ? Ma mère savait ? Et c'est pour ça que mon père te détestait ?

— Très perspicace, Potter… Néanmoins, si Lily le savait, elle ne l'a jamais montré.

— J'imagine que c'est pour ça que tu m'as toujours détesté. Parce que je suis le fils de celui qui t'as empêché d'être avec celle que tu aimais. Et pour ne rien arranger, je lui ressemble.

Le maître des potions cru déceler une pointe d'amertume, comme si cette constatation le blessait. Mais il doutait fortement que ce soit dû au fait que le garçon pensait qu'il le détestait. Il l'avait déjà entendu plusieurs fois se plaindre d'être sans cesse comparé à son père. C'était probablement la raison.

— Tu te trompes. Je ne te déteste pas. Je ne vais pas te dire que je ne t'ai pas pris pour le digne fils de James Potter, pensant au début que la ressemblance n'était pas que physique. Ce serait te mentir. Mais j'ai vite compris que tu n'avais pas hérité que des yeux de Lily.

Harry le regarda avec un haussement de sourcil et un petit sourire en coin.

— T'es en train de me faire un compliment, là ?

— Ne rêve pas non plus…

Un nouveau silence s'installa pendant lequel le Gryffondor semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Puis, ce dernier finit par reprendre la parole.

— Mais tout ceci ne change rien au problème. Je ne peux pas croire que tu ne m'en veuilles pas au moins un peu d'être devenu un vampire. Tu as beau dire que c'était ton choix, tu n'as pas voulu la situation actuelle. Si tu avais vraiment eu une autre alternative, tu ne m'aurais jamais pris pour calice.

— Parce que, toi, tu te serais porté volontaire pour être mon calice, si tu avais eu le choix ?

Harry réfléchit quelques secondes avant de répondre avec une petite grimace.

— Si on enlève la partie sexuelle… Peut-être.

— Je comprends que tu n'avais pas imaginé finir ta vie avec un homme aussi vieux, aigri et laid, mais je n'avais pas non plus l'intention de finir la mienne avec deux adolescents arrogants et impertinents.

— Non, c'est sûr. Tu étais plutôt parti pour la finir seul. Même les chats errants auraient préféré rester dehors plutôt que d'être en ta compagnie, répondit le plus jeune, amusé.

— C'est bien ce que je disais. Impertinent, marmonna Severus. Néanmoins, reprit-il avec sérieux, sache que si faire ça avec moi te dérange autant, je ne vois aucun inconvénient à ce que tu ailles voir ailleurs, que ce soit avec Draco ou quelqu'un d'autre. Je ne vais pas prétendre que ça me fera plaisir, mais si ça peut t'aider à accepter cette situation, alors je suis prêt à fermer les yeux.

— Et toi ?

— Moi quoi ?

— Tu n'as jamais eu envie… d'aller voir ailleurs, comme tu dis ?

L'ancien Mangemort regarda son élève, un sourcil relevé, montrant tout son scepticisme quant à la santé mentale de ce dernier.

— Même si j'en avais l'envie, qui crois-tu que j'intéresse ?

— Tu t'apitoies sur ton sort pour que j'arrête de faire de même sur le mien ? Sinon, j'espère que ce n'est pas pour que je te remonte le moral à mon tour en te disant que tu n'es pas aussi horrible que tu le penses.

— Tu viens pourtant de le dire, répondit Snape avec un sourire narquois.

— Je n'ai pas dit que je le pensais, rétorqua Harry, amusé.

Après un nouveau silence, il reprit.

— Je suis sincèrement désolé pour tout ce que tu as enduré à cause de moi.

— Ne le sois pas. Je te l'ai dit : je l'ai choisi et accepté.

— Merci.

— Est-ce que tu as enfin compris que ta culpabilité n'a pas lieu d'être ?

— Je pense. Severus ? appela-t-il après un moment alors que le susnommé s'était levé.

— Oui ?

— Pourquoi n'avons-nous pas des conversations comme celle-ci dans la réalité ? Faut-il que nous soyons dans un rêve pour que nous puissions nous entendre ?

— Si tu as apprécié cette discussion, nous pourrons en avoir d'autres. Cela ne tient qu'à toi.

— Comment ça ? demanda le Gryffondor en fronçant les sourcils et en se levant à tour.

— Fais tes propres choix, Harry. Assume-les. Parce qu'on a toujours le choix. Et cesse de me pousser à bout, aussi.

Le Survivant savait que son professeur avait raison. Il avait passé sa vie à laisser les autres et le destin décider de ce qu'il devait faire. Les seuls choix qu'il avait faits avaient été pour soulager sa conscience en faisant ce qui lui semblait juste et ainsi réparer le mal qu'il causait en étant la cible de Voldemort. Et encore, ce n'était pas si sûr, étant donné qu'il avait été plus ou moins manipulé pour accomplir son devoir. Peut-être était-il temps pour lui de faire des choix pour lui-même. Il n'avait certes pas choisi la situation dans laquelle il était. Mais il pouvait aujourd'hui l'accepter et faire en sorte que ça se passe pour le mieux.

Severus mit tout à coup fin à ses pensées en reprenant la parole.

— Je vais sortir de ton esprit. Ne prends pas trop ton temps pour te réveiller, il est presque dix-sept heures.

— Attends !

Harry lui attrapa la manche de sa chemise. Puis, il ne bougea plus. Le professeur de potions attendit, jusqu'à perdre légèrement patience.

— Quoi ? Pourquoi me retiens-tu ?

— Je…

Snape pouvait entendre les battements de cœur de son calice s'affoler. À quoi diable pensait-il pour se mettre dans un état pareil ?

À sa plus grande surprise, il le sut plus rapidement qu'il ne l'aurait cru, et il n'aurait jamais imaginé ça. Le garçon venait de se mettre sur la pointe des pieds en s'accrochant aux pans de sa chemise pour l'embrasser. De lui-même. C'était chaste, juste un lèvres à lèvres, mais c'était là le premier choix qu'Harry semblait faire.

Le Gryffondor s'éloigna tout aussi rapidement qu'il s'était approché et bafouilla une phrase qui aurait presque pu faire rire l'ancien Mangemort :

— Tu… Euh… Tu n'as qu'à prendre ça comme… Euh… Un remerciement.

— Un remerciement, hein ?

Bon, ça ne semblait pas à cent pour cent assumé comme choix. Mais il y avait déjà du progrès.

— Il faut te réveiller, maintenant.

Sur ces mots, la silhouette du vampire disparut peu à peu, finissant par laisser un Harry seul au milieu du parc. Il y serait bien resté plus longtemps. Ces moments de solitude au grand air, les balades au crépuscule, cela lui manquait terriblement. Peut-être pourrait-il en parler à Severus ? C'était une chose à laquelle il devrait repenser plus tard.

Le décor de son rêve s'effaça à son tour, petit à petit, laissant le noir l'envahir, tandis qu'il reprenait doucement conscience.


	24. Chapitre 23 : Cette blague est vraiment gênante

Quand Severus rouvrit les yeux, il se demanda un instant s'il n'avait pas imaginé les dernières secondes du rêve de son calice. Non, il ne pouvait pas influer sur le jeune homme dans ses propres rêves. Il restait indépendant, mais ne contrôlait rien d'autre que lui-même. Ce baiser avait donc été réel. Enfin, autant que puisse l'être un baiser dans un rêve lucide, en tout cas. Mais il ne devait pas trop s'emballer. Le chemin risquait d'être encore long avant que ça n'aille plus loin.

Il soupira. Au fond, heureusement qu'il avait déjà Draco. Sans cela, toute cette histoire aurait sans doute très mal terminé pour tout le monde.

Il reporta finalement son attention sur le Gryffondor quand celui-ci commença à s'agiter, signe annonciateur de son réveil imminent.

oOoOo

Harry émergeait doucement. Il reprenait peu à peu conscience avec la réalité et les choses qui l'entouraient. Comme le coussin moelleux sous sa tête, ou encore le fin tissu qui chatouillait son nez. D'ailleurs, il aimait beaucoup l'odeur qu'il dégageait. Un mélange de vanille, de musc, une petite pointe de miel, et autre chose qu'il ne parvenait pas à définir. Cela rendait le tout très masculin, mais c'était agréable à sentir. Presque rassurant. Il en prit d'ailleurs une grande bouffée et soupira de bien être. C'était tellement bon de se réveiller serein, même après un cauchemar.

Tout à coup, les connexions semblèrent à nouveau se faire dans son cerveau. Un tissu qui lui chatouille le nez et une odeur masculine ? Il ouvrit le yeux et se retrouva face au torse du vampire. Et en plus, il serrait sa chemise dans ses poings, lui donnant un air un peu débraillé, presque indécent.

Sous la surprise, il s'excusa, lâcha le vêtement et se recula. Mais il n'avait pas prévu d'être aussi proche du bord.

*BAM*

C'était la deuxième fois qu'il tombait par terre en se réveillant. Il espérait que cela n'allait pas devenir une habitude. Outre le fait que c'était franchement humiliant – parce que, bien sûr, Severus était là à chaque fois –, c'était surtout très douloureux. Sa hanche risquait fort de ne pas tenir la cadence.

Il entendit le vampire soupirer et lui jeta un œil alors qu'il se relevait.

— Je suis désolé, dit-il une nouvelle fois.

— Pourquoi t'excuses-tu ?

— Parce que… Je n'avais pas conscience de ce que je faisais en… En étant si proche.

— Et ? Où est le problème ?

— Tu m'as dit de ne plus te tenter. Donc, je m'excuse si je viens de le faire, involontairement.

Le vampire ne put retenir un léger sourire amusé. Mais il se reprit bien vite.

— Je ne t'ai pas demandé de ne plus me tenter. Je t'ai dit de ne plus me pousser à bout. C'est très différent. Et je suis bien loin d'être à bout, là.

— D'accord. Désolé.

— Harry, ton côté Gryffondor m'horripile et ton côté Serpentard est des plus imbuvable. Mais si maintenant tu me sors un côté Poufsouffle à t'excuser à tout va, notre cohabitation va vite devenir un véritable enfer…

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient tous les deux dans le salon à lire un livre. Harry sur le canapé, et Severus sur un fauteuil. Puis, la porte s'ouvrit, laissant entrer un Draco tout sourire. Ce qui ne disait rien qui vaille. Le maître des potions le regarda avec un sourcil relevé, signe de son interrogation, tandis que le brun semblait trop plongé dans sa lecture pour remarquer ce qu'il se passait à côté de lui.

— Dans la chambre. Maintenant, murmura le blond, le plus doucement possible pour ne pas être entendu de l'humain.

L'ancien Mangemort jeta un œil à Harry. La morsure et la discussion, qui avait suivie, lui donnaient l'impression que le garçon était un peu moins réticent à l'idée d'être ici, avec eux. Mais s'il faisait ce qu'il pensait que Draco voulait faire avec lui, cela ne risquait-il pas de mettre tout cela à mal ? En même temps, cela faisait presque un mois que le Survivant habitait avec eux. Il était temps qu'il s'habitue à ce genre de chose. Et Severus ne pouvait décemment pas demander à son premier calice de faire abstinence. Non, définitivement non. Un Draco Malfoy frustré sexuellement n'était clairement pas quelque chose qu'il voulait voir.

Il posa donc son livre et se dirigea dans la chambre à la suite de Draco. Alors qu'il fermait la porte, ce dernier l'agrippa pour l'embrasser passionnément. Et la porte resta légèrement entrebâillée.

oOoOo

Harry ne se rendit pas compte tout de suite que Draco était rentré et que Severus l'avait suivi dans la chambre. En fait, il était tellement absorbé par son livre, qu'il n'avait pas fait attention à ce qui l'entourait. Ce fut quand il termina son chapitre et qu'il posa son bouquin sur la table basse qu'il réalisa qu'il était seul. Et qu'il entendit enfin les bruits suspects. Tantôt des froissements de tissus, tantôt des soupirs. Il lui sembla même reconnaître le bruit d'un bisou mouillé.

Déglutissant, il tourna la tête vers la porte de la chambre et pâlit en la voyant entrouverte. Si les deux autres faisaient bel et bien ce qu'il pensait qu'ils étaient en train de faire, il devait fermer la porte. Maintenant. Il se leva donc et se dirigea le plus discrètement possible vers la chambre. Alors qu'il tendait la main vers la poignée, prêt à la saisir, un gémissement plus prononcé que les précédents attira son attention. Et il fit la dernière chose qu'il comptait faire : il regarda par l'entrebâillement de la porte.

Son cœur rata un ou deux battements quand ses yeux se posèrent sur les deux hommes dans la chambre. Draco, à moitié allongé sur le lit, nu, appuyé sur un coude, avait la tête rejetée en arrière par le plaisir, tandis que les doigts de sa main libre s'enroulaient dans les mèches de cheveux de leur professeur qui était tout aussi nu. Ce dernier, entre les jambes du plus jeune, effectuait un va-et-vient de haut en bas avec sa tête, parfois lent, parfois rapide, s'attardant quelques fois sur le gland, d'autres fois sur les bourses. Les lèvres du blond laissaient régulièrement échapper des soupirs et des gémissements, montrant clairement que les attentions dont il était l'objet devaient être très agréables.

Depuis la nuit où il avait été mordu, Harry était persuadé qu'il lui serait impossible de vouloir un jour effectuer la dernière étape de fermeture du lien, parce que le terme "excitant" et Severus Snape étaient définitivement incompatibles de son point de vue. Il avait eu tort. Une bouffée d'envie le submergea. L'envie d'être à la place de Draco.

Le souffle court, le Gryffondor était désormais dans l'incapacité totale de refermer la porte. Et il était encore plus incapable de détourner ses yeux de la scène qui se déroulait devant lui. Il se sentait comme hypnotisé. Alors, il resta là, sur le seuil de la chambre, n'osant faire un geste, de peur de briser cette bulle qui semblait envelopper les deux Serpentards.

— Sev', viens, dit tout à coup Draco, la voix rendue rauque par le plaisir.

— Tu n'es pas encore prêt, répondit le vampire.

Harry remarqua alors la main du plus âgé qui disparaissait entre les cuisses de Malfoy. Comprenant ce que l'homme était en train de faire, ses joues déjà brûlantes devinrent encore plus rouges, si c'était possible.

— Je m'en fiche. Tu m'as assez fait attendre, rétorqua le blond, apparemment décidé à passer à la suite, maintenant.

— Très bien, comme tu voudras.

L'ancien Mangemort se redressa et demanda à son calice de se retourner. Ce dernier ne se fit pas prier et se mit à genoux avant de croiser les bras sur le matelas devant lui pour y poser sa tête, présentant ainsi sans aucune pudeur son derrière au vampire. Vampire qui marmonna un sort – de lubrification, devina Harry – et pénétra la jeune homme avec une lenteur presque exaspérante, mais incroyablement érotique, combinée aux sons qui sortaient de leurs bouches. Une fois complètement à l'intérieur, il se retira tout aussi lentement avant de revenir, continuant ce manège et accélérant au fur et à mesure.

Le Gryffondor n'y tint plus et éloigna sa main de la poignée pour la porter à son pantalon et libérer son érection de la pression qu'elle subissait. Il allait sans doute regretter ce qu'il était en train de faire plus tard. Mais pour le moment, c'était bien la dernière chose qui l'inquiétait. À cet instant, son problème principal était de ne pas faire de bruit pour ne pas se faire surprendre. Quand il plongea la main dans son boxer pour toucher son entrejambe et qu'un soupir franchit ses lèvres, il sut que ce n'était pas gagné. Dans la panique, il retint son souffle un instant et enfonça son poing libre dans sa bouche, ne pouvant se résoudre à quitter des yeux les deux hommes. Par chance, ils semblaient trop occupés pour se soucier de ce qui les entourait.

Au bout de ce qui sembla une éternité au Survivant, Severus passa son bras autour du torse du blond pour le redresser, le poussant à poser sa tête sur son épaule. Harry avait désormais une vue imprenable sur le sexe érigé de Malfoy.

— Ah ! Mords-moi. Mords-moi, maintenant.

Le vampire sembla apprécier l'idée. Empoignant le membre dressé de son calice, ses yeux virèrent au rouge et ses lèvres se retroussèrent sur ses canines inhumaines. Mais avant de les planter dans le cou du blond, les yeux écarlates se posèrent tout à coup sur le Gryffondor. Celui-ci cessa de respirer et de bouger. Il était découvert. Snape le regardait. Il était fichu. Pourtant, il ne parvint toujours pas à se détacher de cette scène. Puis, sans le lâcher du regard, Severus mordit Draco. Et Harry fut soudain submergé par trop d'émotions indéfinissables. Son regard prisonnier de celui du maître des potions, il entendit plus qu'il ne vit le blond atteindre son orgasme quelques minutes plus tard et cela fut la goutte qui fit déborder le vase, le poussant à la libération dans son sous-vêtement.

Après avoir léché la morsure qu'il venait d'infliger, la faisant déjà presque totalement disparaître, l'ancien Mangemort relâcha sa prise sur son premier calice, sans pour autant libérer le second de son regard. Ses lèvres étaient colorées d'un rouge sombre, ne laissant aucun doute, à quiconque viendrait à le voir en cet instant, de ce qu'il venait de faire. Il dégageait une aura à la fois menaçante, presque animale, et rassurante. C'était totalement contradictoire.

Draco s'écroula sur le matelas avec un soupir de bien-être, et Severus le suivit peu après, le prenant dans ses bras et rompant ainsi le contact avec le brun. Comme libéré de l'emprise du vampire, Harry prit enfin conscience de ce qu'il venait de se passer. Reculant et détournant le regard, il se précipita finalement sur le canapé.

"Par Merlin, c'est pas vrai. Je viens de me masturber en regardant Draco Malfoy et Severus Snape coucher ensemble. Et j'ai joui en regardant ce dernier dans les yeux, en plus. C'est pas possible. C'est un cauchemar, je vais me réveiller."

" _Oh, non, ce n'est pas un cauchemar. La preuve avec ton pantalon._ "

"Toi, je ne t'ai pas sonné."

Il était suffisamment honteux et gêné pour que cette voix dans sa tête ne vienne pas en rajouter une couche. Par Merlin ! Cette fois, c'était sûr : jamais plus il ne pourrait regarder les deux Serpentards dans les yeux. Surtout un en particulier. Foutus yeux rouges hypnotiques.

oOoOo

Severus, de son côté, était mitigé quant à ce qu'il venait de se produire. D'un côté, il était particulièrement content d'avoir pu constater le désir de son deuxième calice et d'en être, au moins en partie, l'objet. Mais d'un autre côté, à coup sûr, le jeune homme venait de faire un pas énorme pour mieux reculer. Même sans ressentir ses émotions, il devinait aisément l'état de confusion et de gêne dans lequel il devait être. Et il devinait aussi que tout cela n'était pas arrivé par hasard.

— J'imagine que tu es fier de toi ? demanda-t-il à Draco.

— Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, répondit celui-ci d'une voix fatiguée mais qui n'avait rien d'innocente.

— Bien sûr. Tu vas essayer de me faire croire que tu n'as pas fait exprès de m'empêcher de fermer la porte correctement pour qu'il nous surprenne ?

— Il a donc tout vu ? l'interrogea-t-il en se retournant pour le regarder, un sourire malicieux sur les lèvres.

— Pratiquement. Je l'ai entendu arriver quand je te préparais. Et il est resté jusqu'au bout.

— Et il n'a même pas été tenté de nous rejoindre ? Franchement, à sa place, j'aurais sauté sur l'occasion.

— Attends, tu as fait ça dans l'espoir qu'il nous rejoigne ? s'étonna le vampire.

— Pourquoi pas ? Arrivera forcément un jour où on le fera tous les trois ensemble. Ne compte pas sur moi pour m'effacer et me tenir tranquille dans un coin pendant que tu t'amuseras avec lui quand il en aura envie.

— Ce jour n'est pas près d'arriver, pour l'instant. Il n'est pas encore prêt à passer à l'acte. Je n'en suis pas sûr à cent pour cent, mais j'imagine qu'il ne connaît rien d'autre dans ce domaine que sa main droite.

— Tu imagines bien. Et je peux même te dire qu'il est du genre romantique. Monsieur Pudeur veut faire l'amour.

— C'est lui qui t'a dit ça ?

— Oui, juste avant que tu nous surprennes en pleine exploration buccale, répondit Malfoy avec un clin d'œil. Mais si tu le poussais un peu plus, je suis sûr qu'il serait prêt et oublierait ces conneries à propos de sentiments. Sérieusement, comment vous pouvez passer autant de temps ensemble sans qu'il ne se passe jamais rien ?

— Peut-être parce que lui n'est pas un obsédé et un accro du sexe comme toi, rétorqua Severus avec un sourire amusé.

— Je ne suis pas accro. J'aime seulement les bonnes choses. Et tu es bien loin de t'en plaindre, habituellement.

Snape devait bien lui accorder ce point. Il aimait satisfaire les désirs de son petit serpent autant que ce dernier aimait réclamer son attention.


	25. Chapitre 24 : Ce réveil sonne comme une blague

Harry mourait d'envie de se réfugier dans la salle de bain, aussi bien pour se changer que pour échapper à cette atmosphère beaucoup trop chargée en testostérone à son goût. Mais pour cela, il aurait été obligé de passer par la chambre. Et il en était hors de question tant que les deux Serpentards étaient en mode "câlin sous la couette". Il avait eu sa dose, merci bien.

Il patienta durant ce qui lui sembla des heures, rongeant son frein. Quand enfin il entendit des pas derrière lui, il se précipita en quatrième vitesse dans la salle d'eau et s'y enferma à double tour. Une douche. C'était plus que nécessaire étant donné les circonstances.

Alors qu'il se savonnait, tentant d'oublier ce qu'il venait de se passer, la petite voix de Salazar se fit à nouveau entendre dans sa tête, réduisant à néant ses efforts.

" _Vois le bon côté des choses : ce sera plus simple pour faire des rêves érotiques réalistes maintenant que tu les as vus tous les deux en pleine action et dans le plus simple appareil._ "

Le Survivant décida de l'ignorer. Oui, c'était ça. S'il ne répondait, la voix allait partir, se lassant de parler seule.

" _M'ignorer ne changera rien, gamin. Je suis dans ta tête, je sais tout ce qui s'y passe._ "

— Alors, tu dois savoir que je ne veux pas t'entendre. Ferme-la.

" _Allons, arrête de faire l'autruche, Potter. Ce que je dis, c'est aussi ce que tu penses, au fond. Tu ne trompes personne. Tu as aimé les regarder. Tu as aimé te caresser et jouir en ayant les yeux rivés dans ceux de Snape. Tu as aimé te sentir pris au piège par ce regard flamboyant, comme une souris entre les pattes d'un chat. Ou plutôt dans l'étreinte d'un serpent, en l'occurrence_."

— La ferme ! hurla le Gryffondor.

Quelques secondes plus tard, deux petits coups furent frappés à la porte.

— Harry ?

Le maître des potions. Évidemment. Ce n'était pas vraiment le moment. Mais c'était prévisible après son éclat de voix.

— Quoi ? demanda-t-il abruptement.

— Je t'ai entendu crier. Je voulais m'assurer que tout allait bien.

Que tout allait bien ? Bien sûr que non, tout n'allait pas bien ! Certainement pas après tout ce qu'il s'était passé ce dernier mois. Et surtout pas avec Salazar Serpentard dans la tête. Ce vieux schnoque allait le rendre fou, pour sûr.

— Cela fait plus d'une heure que tu es enfermé là-dedans, reprit l'ancien Mangemort.

Quoi ? Déjà ? Harry coupa l'eau et sortit de la cabine de douche.

— C'est bon, j'ai presque fini. Je sors.

Cinq minutes plus tard, il était séché, habillé et fin prêt à sortir de la salle de bain. Du moins, en apparence. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui était passé par la tête pour jouer ainsi le voyeur ?

" _Le désir !_ ", lui répondit la voix, moqueuse, dans sa tête.

"Je t'ai rien demandé, à toi !" lâcha-t-il mentalement.

Inutile de se faire remarquer davantage. Il prit alors une grande respiration et ouvrit enfin la porte. Pour se retrouver nez à nez avec Severus Snape. C'était bien sa veine. Faisant comme si de rien n'était, il le contourna pour sortir de la pièce, dans le but d'aller au salon et se sustenter un peu. C'est qu'il commençait à avoir faim. Malheureusement, Merlin semblait décidé à ne pas le laisser en paix ce soir : une main attrapa son bras, l'arrêtant.

— Je m'excuse.

Entendre le vampire s'excuser. En voilà une première. D'aussi loin qu'il pouvait remonter, Harry ne se souvenait pas l'avoir entendu une seule fois s'excuser. Même quand il avait tué ou torturé des gens pour le compte de Voldemort. Et aujourd'hui, l'homme s'excusait devant lui ? En fait, il avait perdu la bataille contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres, avait péri et il vivait maintenant son enfer personnel, c'était ça ? Bon, d'accord, c'était un peu tiré par les cheveux, comme explication.

— Pour quoi ? demanda-t-il, un peu méfiant.

— D'avoir profité de la situation.

— Profité ? Quoi ?

C'était le monde à l'envers.

— Ce serait pas plutôt à moi de dire ça après vous… Après… Après vous avoir regardés, termina le Gryffondor dans un bafouillement, en détournant le regard, le rouge lui montant aux joues.

— Je sais très bien l'effet que mes yeux ont sur toi. Je savais que tu étais là. Et je savais qu'en captant ton regard du mien, ça t'empêcherait de partir. Alors, oui, j'ai profité de la situation. Et je n'aurais pas dû.

Donc, s'il comprenait bien, son professeur était en train de s'excuser auprès de lui parce qu'il pensait l'avoir forcé à rester jusqu'au bout pour les regarder ? Il n'osait pas dire que, même sans ça, il n'aurait pas su détourner les yeux. Alors, il décida d'enterrer cette histoire autrement.

— D'accord, excuses acceptées. On n'a qu'à oublier ce qu'il vient de se passer. Affaire réglée.

Le reste de la soirée se passa mieux que ne l'avait prévu le Survivant. Aucun commentaire n'avait été fait sur sa nouvelle tendance de voyeur, et il en était particulièrement reconnaissant. Même s'il redoutait toujours que le sujet revienne sur le tapis. Et il était sûr que ça arriverait à un moment où un autre.

Quant à la nuit, elle fut plutôt calme. Harry avait refusé une nouvelle fois de se joindre aux Serpentards dans le lit. Et aucun cauchemar ne vint troubler sa nuit. Bien sûr, il aurait pu être de mauvaise foi, et dire que faire un rêve où il embrassait son professeur de potions – bon, d'accord, ils avaient fait un peu plus que seulement s'embrasser – relevait du cauchemar. Mais il devait avouer que c'était quand même un peu plus agréable que de rêver de Voldemort. Enfin, n'importe quoi pouvait paraître plus agréable que tout autre chose en rapport avec Voldemort.

Vers sept heures du matin, il fut réveillé par un bruit à côté de lui. En ouvrant les yeux, il découvrit les iris bleues, presque grises, de Draco qui le fixaient. Avec un sourire narquois, qui plus est. Était-il au courant de ce qu'il s'était passé la veille au soir ? Probablement. Snape n'aurait pas manqué l'occasion.

— Alors, petit lion, bien dormi ?

— Ça t'intéresse, maintenant ? rétorqua-t-il avec humeur.

— Pas spécialement. Mais Severus n'a pas bougé de la nuit et il ne t'a certainement pas donné une potion. J'ose donc espérer que tes cauchemars ne sont plus qu'un mauvais souvenir, et qu'on va enfin avoir la paix.

Harry ne répondit rien. Mais le sourire du blond qui s'agrandissait ne lui disait rien qui vaille.

— Et surtout, j'avais envie de voir si le spectacle d'hier soir t'avait donné des idées dans la nuit.

C'était bien ce qu'il craignait. Se renfrognant, Harry détourna le regard et s'enroula un peu plus dans les draps avant de marmonner :

— C'était bien la peine qu'il s'excuse pour finalement aller raconter ça à qui veut l'entendre…

— Tu te trompes.

— Comment ça ? demanda le Gryffondor en se tournant à nouveau vers Malfoy.

— C'est moi qui ai fait en sorte que la porte reste ouverte pour que tu nous voies. J'espérais même que tu viennes nous rejoindre. Mais j'imagine que c'est encore trop demander.

Comme Severus la veille, Harry fut étonné, voire plutôt choqué, de cette révélation.

— Attends, quoi ? Tu voudrais faire… _Ça_ … Tous les trois ? T'es vraiment pas net, toi.

— Ne fais pas ta vierge effarouchée. Tu ne vas pas me faire croire que l'idée ne t'a jamais traversé l'esprit.

À ces mots, le Survivant se rappela les images que la voix de Salazar avait fait naître dans sa tête la veille. Ainsi que ce qui s'en était suivi dans la douche. Prétendre que, non, cette possibilité ne lui était jamais venue en tête risquait d'être compliqué. Il décida donc de passer discrètement à autre chose. Enfin, discrètement. Tout était relatif.

— Et sinon, pourquoi tu me regardais dormir ?

— Je me demandais si tu gémissais quand tu faisais un rêve érotique, répondit Draco avec un sourire amusé.

— Pour ta gouverne, je ne faisais pas un rêve érotique, rétorqua le brun en rougissant de plus belle.

— C'est ça. Essaie donc de convaincre la tente que tu caches sous tes couvertures, plutôt.

Sur ces paroles, le blond se leva, prit son sac et partit en direction de la Grande Salle pour prendre son petit-déjeuner. Harry bougonna. "Sa tente", comme il l'appelait, n'avait rien à voir avec un quelconque rêve érotique. C'était uniquement une réaction physique parfaitement normale le matin pour un garçon de son âge en pleine santé.

— La salle de bain est libre, dit tout à coup la voix de son professeur derrière lui, le faisant sursauter. À moins que tu veuilles un coup de main ?

Il se tourna vers l'homme qui souriait, goguenard, ne laissant aucun doute sur ce qu'il sous-entendait par "coup de main". Les deux Serpentards avaient apparemment décidé de se moquer de lui ce matin. Mais, foi de Potter, il n'allait certainement pas se laisser faire. Aussi, répondit-il, pensant déstabiliser le vampire :

— Et si j'en ai marre de faire ça dans la salle de bain ?

— Rien ne t'empêche de le faire ailleurs. Je n'y vois aucun inconvénient. Mais si tu fais ça en ma présence, ne t'étonne pas que je m'y mette aussi.

Au temps pour la déstabilisation.

" _Une masturbation de groupe. En voilà une bonne idée !_ "

Bien sûr, il fallait aussi que Salazar s'en mêle. Le rouge aux joues, le Gryffondor se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain en marmonnant.

— Finalement, la salle de bain, c'est très bien. Foutus Serpentards pervers.

Après une douche pour soulager ses tensions et un bon repas pour remplir son estomac, Harry allait se remettre à sa lecture de la veille. Mais la voix de son professeur l'arrêta dans son élan.

— Tu es prêt ?

— Prêt ? Prêt à quoi ?

— Tu as déjà oublié ma promesse d'hier ?

Les souvenirs ! Il allait enfin découvrir les souvenirs qu'avait Snape à propos de Lily Evans, et la voir sous un angle différent de tout ce qu'avaient pu lui raconter sa tante, son parrain ou Rémus. Tel un ressort, il se leva d'un bond du canapé et sauta presque jusqu'à l'entrée de l'appartement.

— Bien sûr, que je suis prêt !

Severus eut un petit sourire que le jeune homme ne vit pas. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient tous les deux devant le bureau du directeur et Dumbledore les invita à entrer.

— Ah ! Harry ! Severus ! Comment allez-vous ? J'espère que tu es devenu un peu plus raisonnable, mon garçon, termina le vieux barbu avec un clin d'œil malicieux vers le plus jeune.

Ce dernier préféra ne pas répondre. Déjà parce qu'il n'était pas beaucoup plus raisonnable que quelques jours auparavant, mais surtout parce que c'était vraiment trop gênant de parler de ce sujet avec le vieil homme.

— Albus, peut-on utiliser votre pensine maintenant ?

— Ah ! Oui, c'est vrai ! Vous m'avez fait parvenir un message hier soir. Bien sûr, elle est toute à vous. Néanmoins, pourriez-vous l'emmener dans vos appartements, Severus ? J'ai un rendez-vous dans moins d'une heure, et je ne tiens pas à vous presser.

— Bien sûr. Je viendrai vous la rapporter quand nous aurons terminé, dans ce cas.

Le vampire et son calice quittèrent le bureau directorial avec la bassine ensorcelée et retournèrent dans l'appartement du professeur de potions. Harry peinait à tenir en place. Cela ne faisait que quelques jours qu'il attendait que Snape lui révèle ce qu'il savait de sa mère, mais il avait l'impression que ça faisait des mois. L'homme posa l'objet sur la table basse et s'installa dans un fauteuil, tandis que le Survivant s'asseyait sur le canapé, prêt à plonger la tête la première dans le contenu de la pensine.

— Je vais mettre tous mes souvenirs en rapport avec Lily dedans. Tu pourras ainsi les regarder les uns à la suite des autres.

Le plus jeune acquiesça rapidement et le vampire commença à extraire ses souvenirs, un à un, en de longs fils brillants qu'il tirait de sa tempe avec sa baguette. Quand il en eut déposé huit, il reposa sa baguette.

— Harry, commença-t-il hésitant. Ne nous juge pas trop sévèrement. Ces souvenirs remontent à plus de vingt ans, pour certains.

Le Gryffondor hocha la tête pour signifier son assentiment. Et il plongea son visage dans la pensine, lui donnant l'impression de tomber dans le vide alors que le premier souvenir commençait à se mettre en place.


	26. Chapitre 25 : Les souvenirs d'une blague

Lorsque le premier souvenir termina de se mettre en place, Harry ne reconnut pas où il se trouvait. Mais il supposait que ce devait être proche de là où vivaient les Evans. En effet, Lily et Pétunia, toutes deux semblant avoir à peine dix ans, se tenaient l'une en face de l'autre, sous un grand arbre. Lily tenait une fleur dans sa paume et la fit éclore sous le regard de sa sœur qui fronça les sourcils. D'un geste brusque, la tante d'Harry réduisit la fleur en miettes.

— Lily ! Tu es un monstre ! Je vais le dire à Maman !

Severus sortit du grand creux de l'arbre à ce moment-là, et Pétunia partit en courant vers la maison. Avec un petit sourire, Severus cueillit une brindille d'herbe avant de la faire s'envoler, tel un oiseau, vers Lily. Cette dernière lui sourit en attrapant ce qui ressemblait à un papillon dans sa main.

— Ne t'inquiète pas, dit Lily. Elle est simplement jalouse. Comment tu t'appelles ?

— Severus.

— Moi, c'est Lily. Je suis contente de rencontrer quelqu'un comme moi.

— Tes parents sont des moldus ?

— Des quoi ?

— Des gens sans pouvoir magique.

— Oh ! Oui. Je suis la seule dans la famille. Mes parents en sont très fiers. Mais ma sœur me déteste depuis qu'elle l'a découvert.

— Ta sœur est bête. On peut être amis, si tu veux. Ma mère est une sorcière, mais mon père est un moldu. Et il ne m'aime pas non plus.

— J'en serais très heureuse !

Un sourire aux lèvres, les deux enfants se serrèrent la main. C'est ainsi que débuta l'amitié entre Severus Snape et Lily Evans.

Le souvenir se brouilla pour en laisser un nouveau apparaître. C'était toujours le même arbre, mais le jour déclinait et les deux enfants avaient grandi. Ils étaient allongés sur le dos, l'un à côté de l'autre, leurs doigts se touchant presque. Harry en déduisit que, s'ils n'étaient pas encore à Poudlard, cela n'allait pas tarder. Et les paroles du garçon le lui confirmèrent.

— Lily ? Nous serons toujours amis, demain, après notre entrée à Poudlard ?

— Bien sûr ! Pourquoi ne serions-nous plus amis ?

— Parce que tu es belle, intelligente et gentille. Tout le monde voudra être ami avec toi.

— N'importe quoi, répondit la rousse en riant. Tu dis ça comme si tu étais moche, bête et méchant, et que personne ne pourrait jamais vouloir être ami avec toi.

— C'est le cas. Ça a toujours été ainsi. Tu es ma seule amie, Lily.

— Tu te trompes. Je suis sûre que tu te feras plein d'amis et que tu seras un grand sorcier.

Après ses paroles, la jeune fille tourna la tête vers son ami avec un sourire et lui demanda :

— Sev', tu veux bien le refaire ? J'adore quand tu fais ça.

Pour toute réponse, une petite rafale de vent souffla et une partie des feuilles de l'arbre s'envolèrent, comme une nuée d'oiseaux. Lily se mit à rire, visiblement heureuse du tour de Severus.

Le brouillard se leva encore et un nouveau décor s'installa. C'était la Grande Salle, lors de la répartition. Lily venait d'être assignée à Gryffondor. Elle fit un sourire à Severus en passant devant lui et alla s'installer à la table des rouges et or, à côté de James, se présentant chacun à l'autre et se serrant la main.

Puis, le décor changea. Harry reconnut le parc de Poudlard, mais aussi le souvenir. C'était celui qu'il avait vu lors de sa cinquième année quand il avait retourné un _legilimens_ contre son professeur, alors qu'il lui apprenait l'occlumencie. Il vit à nouveau son père humilier Snape, et son parrain rire de la scène à gorge déployée. Mais cette fois, il put voir la fin. Alors que son père avait soulevé Severus de terre et l'avait retourné pour le mettre tête en bas, Lily arriva.

— James ! Arrête ça immédiatement ! Laisse-le !

— Enfin, Lily ! On ne fait rien de méchant, se défendit James.

— Et c'est tellement drôle, renchérit Sirius.

— Cesse tes gamineries tout de suite. Ou tu peux être sûr de ne pas me voir pendant au moins une semaine.

Sous la menace, James perdit instantanément son sourire et abaissa sa baguette, laissant tomber Snape. Littéralement. Tout le monde partit, sauf la jeune Evans qui aida son ami à se relever et à rassembler ses affaires qui avaient été éparpillées.

— Ne fais pas attention à eux, ils sont simplement immatures. Ça leur passera.

— Cela fait cinq ans que tu me dis ça. Ils sont bêtes, ça ne leur passera pas. Qu'est-ce que tu leur trouves, pour rester avec des imbéciles pareils ?

— Surveille ton langage, s'il te plait ! Ce sont aussi mes amis.

Un nouveau brouillard fit apparaître le souvenir suivant. Severus et James étaient dans les toilettes désertes.

— Tu l'aimes ? demanda le Gryffondor.

Il n'obtint aucune réponse. Pourtant, il reprit comme si ça avait été le cas :

— Si tu l'aimes vraiment, laisse-la tranquille. On sait tous les deux que tu ne pourras jamais l'avoir. Alors, laisse-la faire sa vie. Elle sera bien mieux sans toi.

Suite à cette discussion, Severus déambula dans les couloirs de l'école. Les paroles de James semblaient l'avoir grandement perturbé. On aurait presque pu le confondre avec un fantôme de Poudlard. Puis, il se retrouva face à Lily et semblait avoir pris sa décision.

— Nous devrions cesser cette comédie.

— De quoi tu parles, Sev' ?

— De notre pseudo amitié. Je suis un Serpentard et tu es une Gryffondor. Nous sommes incompatibles. Et nous ne vivons pas dans le même monde. Il suffit de voir tes fréquentations pour s'en rendre compte.

Snape commença à partir, mais il s'arrêta quand la voix de la jeune femme s'éleva dans le silence.

— Sev' ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu me dis ça. Mais je suis persuadée que tu n'en penses pas réellement un mot. Et sache que j'ai toujours été sincère avec toi.

— Je sais.

Et, sans se retourner, il continua d'avancer jusqu'à arriver dans son dortoir désert. Là, il s'autorisa à laisser échapper une larme. À cet instant, Harry comprit pourquoi son professeur avait tant haï son père.

Le souvenir changea encore. Severus et Lily étaient dans une rue déserte et mal éclairée.

— Severus, je t'en prie. Je sais que tu t'es allié à Tu-Sais-Qui et que tu es devenu un Mangemort. Mais je t'en supplie, au nom de notre amitié passée, réponds-moi. Est-ce qu'il est au courant pour la prophétie ? Est-ce qu'il sait pour mon fils ? Dumbledore est persuadé qu'il s'agit d'Harry et qu'il est en danger. Aide-moi, Severus, pitié.

Après un silence qui sembla interminable, l'homme se décida enfin à répondre.

— Il connaît l'existence de la prophétie, mais pas les détails. Néanmoins, Dumbledore a raison. Ton fils n'est pas en sécurité, et il ne le sera jamais. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est en train de chercher à connaître le contenu de la prophétie, et ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant qu'il n'y parvienne. Vous devrez vivre cachés.

Alors que le Mangemort allait partir, une main le retint.

— Sev', j'ignore pourquoi tu as voulu couper les ponts avec moi. Mais je n'ai jamais cessé de te voir comme un ami, pour ma part. Je t'ai toujours fait confiance, et je continuerai à le faire, peu importe ce que tu es devenu. Sache que je ne te tournerai jamais le dos, malgré tes fréquentations.

Cette dernière phrase était clairement une pique quant à la façon dont l'homme s'était éloigné d'elle quelques années plus tôt. Il se dégagea de la prise sur son bras et commença à s'éloigner tandis que Lily continuait.

— Je t'en prie ! S'il m'arrive quelque chose, prends soin d'Harry ! Il est toute ma vie ! Et tu es le seul en qui j'ai assez confiance pour confier ma vie !

Severus s'arrêta un instant, comme hésitant. Puis, il tourna légèrement la tête vers son amie d'enfance et lui répondit tout bas :

— Je ne peux rien te promettre, Lily.

Le souvenir s'estompa pour laisser la place à un autre. Harry y découvrit un Severus encore plus pâle que d'habitude, qui semblait choqué. Le lieu lui paraissait familier, mais il ne se rappelait pas y avoir déjà été. Il suivit l'homme dans le couloir, et son cœur commença à s'affoler quand il comprit ce qu'il allait voir. La porte du fond était ouverte et laissait voir des débris par terre. Quand il y entra enfin, il fut aussi choqué que son professeur. Sa mère gisait là, les yeux ouverts. Il sut que tout ceci lui était familier parce qu'il y avait assisté. Le bébé qu'il était alors pleurait.

Snape laissa échapper un cri désespéré avant de s'effondrer sur le sol et de prendre la seule femme qu'il avait jamais aimé dans ses bras, la berçant comme si cela pouvait apaiser son âme. En voyant l'homme pleurer ainsi, exprimer une telle douleur et tant de souffrance, Harry ne put retenir ses larmes de couler à leur tour. Il l'avait toujours vu comme un homme froid et sans cœur. Il comprenait aujourd'hui qu'il s'était trompé. Son professeur ne faisait que se protéger. Comme lui-même avait tenté de repousser ses amis à plusieurs reprises, prétextant que c'était pour les protéger, alors qu'il souhaitait surtout se protéger lui-même de la douleur de les perdre.

Après un temps qui sembla interminable, Severus se calma, reposa le corps sans vie au sol et lui ferma les yeux avant de remettre quelques mèches de cheveux en place. Puis, il se releva et se tourna vers l'enfant qui pleurait toujours. Il posa sa main sur le côté de la tête du bambin, couvrant sa joue, son oreille et sa tempe, et les pleurs cessèrent, comme si Harry, du haut de son unique année, savait que ce moment était important.

— Lily, tu as donné ta vie pour le protéger. Je te promets de tout faire pour le protéger à mon tour à partir d'aujourd'hui. Je n'ai pas su te protéger, alors je donnerai ma propre vie pour qu'il puisse garder la sienne. Et j'espère alors que tu me pardonneras ma lâcheté.

Une dernière larme coula sur l'une des joues blafardes et le Mangemort partit.

Le décor changea. Pour la dernière fois si Harry avait bien compté. Severus faisait face à Dumbledore. Ils semblaient être sur une falaise.

— Êtes-vous vraiment sûr de vouloir faire ça, Severus ?

— Oui.

— Vous savez que vous avez tous les risques de vous faire tuer.

— Je sais.

— Les gens vous détesterons. Ils vous verront comme un être horrible, sans cœur et indigne de confiance.

— Cela m'est égal.

— Si Vous-Savez-Qui revient et pense que vous êtes mon espion, vous serez torturé.

— J'en ai bien conscience.

— Vous semblez effectivement décidé. Vous faites donc tout cela pour elle. Une femme qui ne vous a jamais aimé. J'ignore ce qu'il y a exactement dans l'Après, Severus. Mais vos sentiments n'ont plus d'importance pour elle, si tant est qu'ils en aient eu un jour. Et vous ne pourrez plus changer d'avis une fois que vous serez devenu mon espion.

— Albus, cessez de me dire des choses que je sais déjà. J'ai dit que je le ferais et je m'y tiendrai. J'ai fait la promesse à Lily de protéger son fils. Alors, je le ferai jusqu'à mon dernier souffle. Peu importe les conséquences.

— Très bien. Dans ce cas, vous avez toute ma confiance, Severus. Je mettrai tout en œuvre pour vous couvrir au mieux. Mais vous serez seul dans la majorité des cas. Je vous souhaite bon courage, mon ami.

Ce dernier souvenir s'estompa à son tour, et Harry se sentit revenir à la réalité. Il sortit sa tête de la pensine et resta un moment à la fixer. Ne le voyant toujours pas réagir, Severus commença à s'inquiéter et l'appela :

— Harry ?

Le jeune homme délaissa la bassine enchantée de son regard pour le poser sur son professeur. Ce dernier se sentit envahi de panique en voyant des larmes couler sur les joues du Gryffondor. Qu'avait-il fait ? Était-ce une erreur d'avoir montré ces souvenirs au garçon ? Il n'avait pas pensé que ça pourrait être trop dur pour lui de voir cela. Il se leva alors et se précipita à ses côtés, le prenant par les épaules. Angoissé à l'idée d'avoir peut-être blessé son calice, il demanda d'une voix tendue :

— Harry, que t'arrive-t-il ? Ça va ? Parle-moi ! Dis-moi comment je peux t'aider.

Le susnommé cligna des yeux. Puis fit la dernière chose à laquelle s'attendait le maître des potions. Il enroula ses bras autour de son cou et posa sa tête sur son épaule, créant ainsi leur première étreinte à l'initiative consciente du Survivant. Il ne fallut que quelques secondes d'hésitation avant que Severus ne lui rende son étreinte. Cette situation pouvait très bien ne plus se représenter de sitôt. Autant en profiter un peu, n'est-ce pas ? Ne manquait plus qu'un petit coup de croc dans cette nuque offerte pour parfaire tout ça. Mais ce n'était pas le moment.

Au bout de quelques minutes, la curiosité et son instinct de vampire l'emportèrent. C'est que les larmes d'un calice étaient difficiles à supporter pour son vampire.

— Harry, pourquoi pleures-tu ? demanda-t-il en le repoussant légèrement pour le regarder.

— Ce n'est rien. J'ai seulement… Je n'aurais jamais cru que tu avais vécu des choses si difficiles. Je suis désolé de tout ce que tu as subi à cause de moi et de mes parents.

— Tu n'y es pour rien. Tu n'as pas à t'excuser.

— Si, je veux m'excuser. Je ne me rendais pas compte de tout ce que tu avais fait pour que je puisse être là, en vie, aujourd'hui. Et je te promets de faire des efforts pour rendre notre cohabitation meilleure. Notamment en étant peut-être un peu moins borné.

— Cela signifie-t-il que tu vas dormir avec nous ce soir ? demanda l'ancien Mangemort avec un petit sourire espiègle.

Le Gryffondor hésita, ses joues le brûlant un peu à cause de la rougeur qui commençait à s'y installer. Il n'était pas sûr d'être prêt pour ça.

— Je ne sais pas. On verra le moment venu. Je… J'ai besoin de temps. Pour m'habituer à… À cette proximité.

— Prends le temps dont tu auras besoin. Je ne te forcerai à rien.

Le plus âgé allait se relever, mais une main tirant sur sa manche l'arrêta. Il regarda le Survivant, interrogateur.

— Merci, dit Harry. Pour ces souvenirs et pour ta patience.

Et comme pour appuyer ses paroles, comme un écho au rêve de la veille et surprenant à nouveau le Serpentard, le Gryffondor se rapprocha jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres se touchent. C'était toujours un baiser chaste, mais c'était à nouveau une initiative venant totalement du jeune homme, et sans attente en retour. Si Severus avait su qu'il lui suffisait de montrer ses souvenirs au garçon pour que celui-ci fasse un pas aussi grand vers lui, il l'aurait fait bien plus tôt.


	27. Chapitre 26 : On ne blague pas avec le passé

Harry avait été surpris par la force de l'empathie qu'il avait ressentie pour son professeur en voyant ses souvenirs. Jamais il n'aurait pensé qu'un homme aussi froid et acariâtre avait pu autant aimer quelqu'un, au point de lui sacrifier toute sa vie. Et surtout, il s'était rendu compte qu'ils n'étaient pas si différents tous les deux, finalement. Lui, contrairement à l'homme, avait simplement eu plus de chance en étant mieux entouré. Il en voulait un peu à son père et à son parrain d'avoir ainsi rendu la vie impossible à un garçon sous prétexte qu'il était trop proche de Lily. Les choses se seraient sans doute passées différemment, si James n'avait pas convaincu Severus de s'éloigner de la jeune femme. Peut-être que le maître des potions ne serait pas devenu Mangemort.

Sans même y penser vraiment, l'envie de se rapprocher du vampire s'était faite ressentir. Et il n'avait pas réfléchi avant de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il en avait juste eu envie. Le besoin, même. Qui l'eût cru ? Certainement pas lui. Pourtant, il était bel et bien en train de caresser la langue de son professeur de la sienne. Et, bien qu'il en était conscient, il ne fit rien pour s'éloigner. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il entendit un coup à la porte qu'il sursauta et rompit le baiser. Il entendit le vampire soupirer et grommeler quelque chose d'inintelligible, avec une expression presque… désespérée ? En d'autres circonstances, Harry en aurait sûrement ri.

Severus se leva et alla ouvrir la porte. Sirius Black entra dans l'appartement et l'adolescent se leva à son tour.

— Sirius ! s'écria-t-il, heureux de revoir son parrain, même si la dernière fois ne remontait qu'à quelques jours.

L'animagus s'approcha et prit son filleul dans les bras. Malheureusement, cette étreinte presque paternelle ne se déroula pas vraiment comme prévu. Le Survivant se tendit soudain, en proie à un malaise qu'il n'aurait su expliquer mais qui était bien réel. Et presque douloureux.

— Sirius, lâche-le, immédiatement ! claqua la voix de l'ancien Mangemort.

— Quoi ?

Sous la surprise, Black avait desserré son étreinte et s'était retourné vers le vampire, estomaqué. De quel droit ce sale bâtard se permettait-il de lui donner un ordre ? Pire encore, de quel droit l'empêchait-il de prendre son filleul dans ses bras ? Mais alors qu'il allait dire haut et fort ce qu'il pensait, Harry le repoussa de lui-même. Il en aurait été particulièrement blessé si le jeune homme n'avait pas eu l'air aussi mal en cet instant.

— C'était quoi, ça ? demanda le calice en regardant son professeur de potions.

— Le lien. Cela te pousse à ne pas supporter les rapprochements physiques avec quelqu'un d'autre que ton vampire. Ça disparaîtra quand le lien sera complété.

Le Gryffondor était à la fois choqué, énervé et blessé de ce qu'il venait de découvrir. À croire que le monde entier s'était donné le mot pour lui dire de toutes les manières possibles et imaginables : "Couche avec Snape" ! Mais il commençait aussi à être fatigué de tout ça. Ne pouvait-on pas le laisser un peu aller à son rythme ? Il n'était déjà pas aisé de se dire qu'on allait passer l'éternité avec la même personne. Quelqu'un qu'on n'a pas désirée mais que le destin a choisit à notre place. Mais quand, en plus, cette personne était quelqu'un qu'on détestait, c'était encore plus compliqué. Rajoutez à cela le fait qu'ils étaient deux calices pour le même vampire. Et voilà la situation totalement surréaliste et épuisante dans laquelle Harry se trouvait.

— Désolé, Sirius, finit-il par dire en baissant les yeux.

Sirius allait poser ses mains sur les épaules de l'adolescent. Mais au raclement de gorge de son ancien camarade de classe, il se ravisa.

— Ne t'excuse pas, Harry. Ce n'est pas de ta faute.

— Pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec lui. Même si je doute que nous soyons d'accord sur le responsable de cette situation, rajouta sournoisement le Serpentard.

Même pas cinq minutes qu'ils étaient dans la même pièce, et ça sentait déjà le règlement de compte.

— Je ne pense pas que j'aurai le courage de vous écouter participer à une nouvelle guerre verbale, fit le Survivant.

— Je n'ai pas le temps pour ça, de toute façon, répondit Snape en prenant la pensine qui était restée sur la table basse. Je vais la rendre à Albus.

Il se tourna vers Sirius, fronça les sourcils et reprit le plus sérieusement du monde :

— Toi. Je t'ai fait venir pour veiller sur Harry en mon absence. En tant que parrain, je sais que tu ne veux que son bien. Alors, t'as intérêt à faire attention à ce qu'il ne lui arrive rien. Ou je te jure que je n'hésiterai pas à te livrer en pâture au calamar géant et aux strangulots.

Sans attendre de réponse, il sortit et claqua la porte, laissant les deux autres bouche bée.

— Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'un type aussi aigri que lui puisse être si protecteur, finit par dire l'animagus.

— C'est un vampire et je suis son calice. J'imagine que ça n'a rien d'étonnant, au fond, répondit l'adolescent en se rasseyant sur le canapé. Mais, au fait, comment ça se fait que tu sois là ? Je pensais que tu étais reparti au Manoir après… Enfin, tu vois.

Harry n'avait pas très envie de reparler de cet épisode plus que fâcheux qui avait failli lui coûter la vie.

— Dumbledore m'a permis de rester quelques temps. Je dois t'avouer que Poudlard m'avait manqué ! s'exclama Sirius avec un grand sourire. Si tu savais tout ce qu'on a fait quand on était ici… Dumbledore nous en a retirés des points, je te le dis ! L'époque des Maraudeurs, c'était vraiment la meilleure période de ma vie.

À ces mots, un voile de tristesse passa dans le regard de l'homme, ses pensées dérivant vers ces fous instants d'insouciance. Ces moments où son plus grand problème était de ne pas se faire prendre par ses professeurs quand il faisait une bêtise avec ses amis, et d'avoir d'assez bonnes notes pour obtenir ses diplômes.

Après plusieurs minutes de silence, Harry n'y tint plus et posa enfin la question qui le tourmentait depuis qu'il avait vu les souvenirs de son professeur.

— Siruis, commença-t-il, hésitant. Pourquoi étiez-vous aussi odieux avec Severus ?

— Ah… Si je comprends bien, la pensine, c'était pour te montrer ses souvenirs ?

— En rapport avec ma mère, oui.

Le silence s'installa et se prolongea tandis que l'ex-détenu avait détourné le regard en s'installant à son tour sur le canapé. Le jeune homme se demanda si son parrain allait vraiment finir par répondre. Après tout, même s'il était un Gryffondor et que le courage était l'une de ses caractéristiques, c'était aussi un homme très fier. Pourtant, la réponse arriva enfin après quelques minutes.

— Tu sais, Harry, ça a été comme un coup de foudre entre ton père et Lily. Rémus et moi ne pouvions imaginer une autre fin que "ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants" pour eux. Et c'était aussi ce que pensaient beaucoup d'autres élèves dans Poudlard. Mais nous étions jeunes et un peu stupides. James et moi étions persuadés que Severus ferait tout pour avoir Lily. Alors, on lui a mené la vie dure pour l'éloigner au maximum. Rémus a tenté une fois de nous raisonner et de nous dire que tout cela ne faisait que blesser ta mère. Mais on ne l'a pas écoutée.

L'animagus fit une pause et soupira avant de reprendre :

— Quand nous avons découvert, peu après notre sortie de Poudlard, que Snape était devenu un Mangemort, même Rémus a été forcé d'admettre que nous avions finalement eu raison de l'éloigner de Lily. Mais ta mère était tellement gentille… Elle n'a cessé de le défendre et d'essayer de nous convaincre qu'il avait un bon fond. Puis James et Lily ont été tués et j'ai été accusé. Tu ne peux pas imaginer à quel point j'ai haï Severus lorsque j'étais détenu à Azkaban. Lui avait tué des gens et était libre, grâce à Dumbledore. Moi, j'étais prisonnier alors que j'étais innocent. Comment, qui que ce soit me connaissant un tant soit peu, pourrait-il croire que j'avais vendu mon meilleur ami ? Je serais mort pour tes parents sans la moindre hésitation !

Sirius regardait à nouveau son filleul tandis que son ton était monté. Il continua après s'être un peu calmé :

— Rémus m'a fait la morale ces derniers jours. Il m'a dit avoir parlé avec Severus et a tenté de me convaincre que Lily avait raison. Que c'était grâce à lui aussi qu'il pouvait enseigner ici. Et je suis parfaitement conscient que ce serait plus simple pour toi qu'on parvienne à s'entendre. Mais je ne peux pas oublier tout ce qu'il s'est passé. Je ne peux pas mettre de côté le fait qu'il était un Mangemort et qu'il a tué et torturé au nom de Voldemort. Et qu'on arrête de me servir l'excuse de l'espion : il n'en était pas un quand il a choisi de le rejoindre.

— Et tu ne t'es jamais demandé si les choses auraient été différentes si vous ne l'aviez pas autant martyrisé quand vous étiez ados ?

L'adulte regarda le plus jeune, stupéfait et choqué.

— Quoi ? Attends… T'es en train de supposer que c'est de notre faute, à James et moi, si cet imbécile s'est rallié à la cause de Voldemort ?

— Bien sûr que non ! Je dis simplement que, d'après ce que j'ai pu en voir, vous lui avez mené la vie dure tout en faisant en sorte de l'éloigner définitivement de sa seule amie. Peut-être que s'il était resté en contact avec elle, il aurait été moins facilement séduit par la puissance et la reconnaissance que lui offrait Voldemort.

— Tu as été maltraité par ta famille moldue. Tu n'en es pas pour autant devenu un Mangemort. J'ai été retenu prisonnier pendant douze ans, je ne me suis pas transformé en assassin. La souffrance ne fait pas tout !

Harry soupira. Il n'avait aucune envie de se disputer avec son parrain. Encore moins si c'était au sujet de son professeur de potions. Et, pour le moment, il avait cruellement besoin de se changer les idées.

— Tu sais jouer aux échecs ? demanda-t-il, passant clairement du coq à l'âne.

— Bien sûr ! Enfin, ça fait un moment. Je risque d'être un peu rouillé.

Avec un sourire, Sirius sortit sa baguette et fit apparaître un jeu d'échec version sorcier entre eux deux. La partie commença alors, plus acharnée que jamais.

oOoOo

Le chemin jusqu'au bureau directorial parut interminable à Severus. Bien sûr, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il s'éloignait de son deuxième calice. Mais la dernière fois, il l'avait fait sous le coup de la colère. Et le lien avait été créé depuis assez peu de temps pour que cette séparation ne soit pas dangereuse. Aujourd'hui, il en était autrement. Une minute d'inattention de Black, quelques secondes d'égarement dans la tête de Potter, et tout pouvait basculer.

Il n'avait pas encore abordé la question avec le jeune homme, mais il savait que la folie était déjà en train de le gagner. Harry avait beau faire comme si de rien était, le maître des potions l'avait clairement entendu répondre à une voix inexistante en dehors de sa tête. C'était là un signe courant des calices qui prenaient un peu trop leur temps pour fermer le lien. Et tout cela n'avait rien d'étonnant. Cela faisait déjà plus d'un mois que la première morsure avait eu lieu. Si les premiers symptômes de la folie ne s'étaient pas montrés plus tôt, c'était uniquement parce que le Survivant était trop absorbé par les symptômes physiques.

Severus soupira. À la fois de soulagement d'être enfin arrivé à destination, et de dépit à l'idée de devoir encore amorcer une discussion compliquée avec le Gryffondor quand il serait de retour auprès de lui. Il toqua deux coups à la porte et attendit d'être invité à entrer. Quand ce fut le cas, il resta figé sur le seuil de la porte. Voilà donc pourquoi Albus avait insisté pour qu'ils fassent leur séance "Souvenirs, souvenirs" dans ses appartements plutôt que dans le bureau : Kingsley et une représentante du Ministère étaient ici. Il se rappela que le vieil homme avait mentionné un rendez-vous. S'il avait su, il aurait attendu bien plus longtemps avant de ramener la pensine.

— Professeur Snape, l'accueillit Dumbledore. Je vous en prie, posez la pensine sur la table. Merci de l'avoir ramenée aussi vite.

Snape effectua un bref signe de tête, en profitant au passage pour saluer tout le monde, et fit comme demandé. Une fois la bassine magique sur la table, il allait sortir, mais une voix le retint.

— Professeur Snape, que faisiez-vous avec une pensine ?

Gardant son traditionnel air neutre, il se retourna vers Kingsley qui venait de lui poser la question. Il en profita pour jeter un œil à Dumbledore. Que pouvait-il bien répondre ? Il devait faire attention de ne rien révéler sur sa nouvelle condition. Par chance, le directeur le sauva en répondant à sa place.

— Comme vous le savez, Monsieur Potter est souffrant depuis quelques semaines. Les traumatismes de la guerre. Le Professeur Snape, en plus de l'aider avec ses potions et son expérience, a eu la brillante idée de lui proposer la pensine pour mettre ses pensées au clair et calmer son stress.

— Et quand pourrons-nous enfin le voir, Monsieur le Directeur ? demanda une femme d'âge mûre.

Le souvenir d'Ombrage se rappela immédiatement à Severus. Le même genre de voix criarde, le même style de coupe démodée, et ne parlons même pas de ses vêtements. Ils n'étaient pas roses, non, c'était bien pire. Il étaient de toutes les couleurs. Un chapeau bleu, un gilet orange ouvert sur un chemisier vert, une jupe violette, des collants jaunes et des chaussures rouges. Non, vraiment, la regarder était un véritable supplice. Il avait presque l'impression qu'il allait en devenir épileptique tant sa rétine se sentait agressée.

— La presse attend les mots du Survivant après cette terrible guerre. Et le Ministère est sans cesse sollicité pour savoir ce que devient le Sauveur.

— Je pense que la presse et le monde sorcier peuvent comprendre qu'une guerre est quelque chose d'éprouvant qu'un enfant ne devrait pas avoir à subir. Vous pourrez donc le voir quand il se sentira prêt.

Cette fois, il avait répondu lui-même. Et il avait ajouté mentalement "et quand le lien sera complet, surtout". Il n'attendit pas d'en entendre davantage et préféra sortir du bureau pour rejoindre son calice. Si le Ministère commençait à mettre son nez dans les affaires de l'école, ce n'était pas bon signe.


	28. Chapitre 27 : Cette voix n'est pas une blague

Severus retourna à ses appartements en quatrième vitesse. Heureusement que tous les élèves étaient en cours – il aurait pu être démasqué, dans le cas contraire. Il entra dans le salon avec fracas, se moquant totalement d'interrompre la partie d'échec en cours.

— Nous avons un problème.

Cette simple phrase suffit à intriguer les deux Gryffondors et à attirer leur totale attention sur lui.

— Kingsley et une femme du Ministère que je connais pas – et que je n'ai définitivement pas envie de connaître, tant elle parait pire qu'Ombrage – étaient dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Le Ministère commence à s'impatienter et réclame la présence du Sauveur.

Il termina sa phrase en fixant Harry. Celui-ci fronça les sourcils.

— Je n'ai pas envie d'être utilisé pour leur propagande.

— Ne crois pas que ça me réjouit. Plus tu seras exposé, plus je risque d'être découvert. Et s'ils apprennent ce que je suis, c'est la mort assurée pour moi. Ainsi que pour toi et Draco, certainement.

— Le Ministère ne tuerait pas Harry uniquement parce qu'il est devenu ton calice ! C'est ridicule ! s'exclama Sirius.

— Je n'ai jamais dit que le Ministère tuerait Harry et Draco. En revanche, me tuer, moi, risque de les tuer, eux. Tu peux penser ce que tu veux de ce que je suis. Mais un lien entre un vampire et son calice est tellement fort que la perte de l'un entraîne la chute de l'autre.

— Sachant cela, le Ministère ne pourra pas te tuer, intervint Harry. Ils ne prendraient pas le risque de voir leur précieux Sauveur mourir, et ainsi perdre les bonnes grâces du peuple.

Le ton du plus jeune était clairement dégoûté et montrait bien que ça ne lui plaisait pas d'être considéré comme "Le Sauveur du Monde Sorcier". Et c'est ce qui étonna Severus. James avait toujours aimé être sous le feu des projecteurs, admiré et envié. Il s'était donc attendu à ce qu'il en soit de même pour son fils. Il s'était apparemment trompé.

— J'aimerais autant ne pas prendre de risque, finit-il par répondre avant de se tourner vers l'autre homme. Sirius, contacte Arthur Weasley. Il faut savoir ce qu'ils ont en tête et gagner du temps.

— Et pourquoi tu ne le contactes pas toi-même ? demanda l'animagus un peu abruptement.

— Si je le fais, on risque de me poser des questions auxquelles je n'ai pas envie de répondre. Toi, tu es son parrain. C'est donc normal que tu t'inquiètes pour lui. Moi, on risque de me poser des questions auxquelles je n'aurais pas envie de répondre. Et d'ailleurs, fais bien attention à ta langue concernant ma condition. Ma menace du calamar et des strangulots est toujours valable.

— Et toi, tu sais ce que je devrais te faire pour avoir osé toucher Harry ? Je devrais…

— Arrêtez ! l'interrompit le susnommé. Vous n'en avez jamais marre, de vous prendre le bec dès que vous êtes dans la même pièce ?

— C'est lui qui a commencé en me menaçant ! s'exclamant Sirius.

— Je n'aurais peut-être pas besoin de te menacer si tu n'étais pas aussi stupide, répliqua le maître des potions.

— Assez ! cria le Survivant. Le prochain qui a une parole discourtoise envers l'autre, c'est moi qui le jette en pâture au calamar !

Les deux hommes se jetèrent un regard meurtrier. Bien sûr, Harry ne serait pas en mesure de mettre a exécution sa menace. Mais il pourrait faire pire. Comme ne plus leur adresser la parole. Et les deux autres étaient bien placés pour savoir à quel point il était borné.

— On peut au moins terminer notre partie ? finit par demander Sirius. J'ai une revanche à gagner !

— Très bien, soupira Snape, visiblement peu enjoué par cette perspective. Je vais en profiter pour commander des ingrédients pour mes potions.

Il s'installa à son bureau, grattant le papier pour faire ses bons de commande. De temps en temps, il jetait un œil à son calice. Il ne pouvait pas voir son visage, mais il entendait clairement la joie dans ses paroles. Et tout son corps était pleinement détendu. Peut-être devrait-il faire plus d'efforts pour s'intégrer au monde du garçon, plutôt que de chercher à l'intégrer au sien.

De son côté, Harry était vraiment heureux. Passer du temps avec son parrain était quelque chose qu'il adorait. Il avait passé l'été avec lui et il se rendait compte que sa présence lui manquait. Mais il se rappela les paroles du vampire plus tôt. Tant qu'il n'accepterait pas de compléter le lien, il ne pourrait pas pleinement profiter de son parrain. Peut-être que Draco avait raison : il ressentait actuellement le lien comme une prison parce qu'il n'était pas encore complet.

Il secoua mentalement la tête. Ce n'était pas le moment de penser à cela. Il se concentra à nouveau sur sa partie et déplaça le fou qu'il lui restait.

— Échec et mat, dit-il fièrement.

— Quoi ? C'est pas possible ! Comment tu fais pour être aussi doué à ce jeu ?

— Entraîne-toi quelques jours avec Ron. Il est pratiquement imbattable, répondit-il en riant.

Puis, un silence un peu gêné s'en suivit. Il était temps pour Sirius de partir. Mais les deux Gryffondor n'en avaient pas vraiment envie. Et le fait qu'Harry était incapable de lui rendre une étreinte leur était difficile. Il fallut encore quelques minutes avant que l'animagus ne se lève. Il passa rapidement une main dans les cheveux de son filleul en un geste affectueux. Ce dernier se tendit légèrement, mais la main avait déjà disparu avant qu'il ne réagisse vraiment.

Une fois la porte refermée, le Gryffondor se sentit soudain très fatigué. Il avait l'impression qu'il avait passé sa vie à se battre. D'abord pour essayer de vivre convenablement chez les Dursley. Puis, pour sa survie quand Voldemort voulait le tuer. Et, maintenant, pour… Pour quoi, au juste ? Garder son innocence ? Ne pas être dépendant de Snape ? Au fond, il ne savait plus trop. Mais ces deux raisons étaient complètement obsolètes : il avait déjà perdu.

— Tu devrais arrêter de réfléchir.

Harry sursauta. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il s'était autant plongé dans ses pensées. Du coup, il n'avait pas entendu son professeur arriver et s'asseoir à côté de lui. Celui-ci le fixait de ses yeux noirs. Il semblait vouloir lui dire quelque chose, mais il hésitait. Il se lança finalement après un moment de silence, passé à se dévisager l'un l'autre.

— Harry, il faut qu'on discute de quelque chose.

Le susnommé se tendit instantanément, sur la défensive. Cette entrée en matière ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Il fallait dire que leurs précédentes conversations n'avaient pas forcément été très agréables pour lui. Le simple souvenir de celle sur la frustration lui brûlait encore les joues.

— Je sens que je ne vais pas aimer ce dont on va parler, dit-il.

— Ne te braque pas. Je veux seulement t'aider.

Harry soupira.

— Très bien. De quoi s'agit-il, cette fois ?

— Tu te souviens de ce que Miss Granger a écrit, à propos des symptômes quand on ne ferme pas le lien ?

Il hocha la tête en fronçant les sourcils, ne comprenant pas, pour le moment, où voulait en venir le vampire.

— Ressens-tu un de ces symptômes ? Ou d'autres choses qui n'étaient pas mentionnées sur le parchemin ?

" _Oh oui ! Les rêves érotiques sont là à foison dès que tu fermes l'œil ! Ça, c'est un bon symptôme !_ " intervint une voix dans sa tête qu'Harry commençait à connaître que trop bien.

"Fiche-moi la paix ! J'ai pas besoin de ça maintenant !" repondit-il mentalement.

— Un peu… Mais ce n'est pas très fort. Et je ne me sens pas déprimé.

Snape le regarda avec suspicion.

— Harry, à qui as-tu dit "la ferme" hier soir, dans la salle de bain ?

— Quoi ? À personne ! Je n'ai jamais dit "la ferme" à qui que ce soit...

" _Petit menteur !_ "

"Assez ! Ce n'est pas le moment !"

Le Gryffondor commençait à paniquer. Le vampire l'avait découvert. Il savait qu'il entendait une voix dans sa tête. Et entendre des voix n'était jamais une bonne chose dans le monde sorcier. Il l'avait appris durant sa seconde année, à ses dépends. Du coup, il craignait ce que l'homme pourrait faire, s'il lui confirmait entendre une voix – et plus particulièrement celle de Salazar Serpentard.

Alors qu'il avait détourné le regard pour ne plus avoir à supporter ces yeux qui le scrutaient, Harry entendit son professeur soupirer. Il eut soudainement l'impression de ne pas avoir été à la hauteur. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il se sentit coupable d'avoir déçu Severus Snape. Pas qu'il ait cherché à lui plaire depuis qu'il avait été mordu, bien sûr. Mais l'ancien Mangemort avait tenté d'instaurer un climat de confiance entre eux. Et lui, que faisait-il ? Il lui mentait. En sachant parfaitement que ça ne passerait pas inaperçu. Quel crétin. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de s'excuser.

— Je te l'ai dit : je veux seulement t'aider. Si tu entends une voix que tu es le seul à pouvoir entendre, ce n'est pas grave. C'est même courant chez les calices qui prennent trop de temps pour fermer le lien. Je ne te prendrai pas pour un fou, et je ne me moquerai pas de toi. Mais je dois le savoir. J'essaie par tous les moyens de te montrer que tu peux avoir confiance en moi. Alors, j'aimerais que cette confiance puisse être établie dans les deux sens. Je vais donc te reposer la question pour la deuxième et dernière fois : à qui parlais-tu hier soir ?

Harry se sentait comme un enfant pris en faute, et qui était en train de se faire réprimander. Et c'était sans doute, à peu de choses près, ce qu'il était. Mais il devait admettre que le maître des potions n'avait pas tort. Alors, prenant une grande inspiration, il finit par répondre, toujours sans le regarder :

— J'entends une voix. Ça a commencé pendant la discussion avec Draco, le soir où j'ai bu ton sang.

Severus resta songeur. Cela avait débuté tout de suite après que les symptômes physiques aient disparu. C'était donc ce qu'il craignait : le jeune homme avait été si absorbé par ses désagréments physiques qu'il ne s'était pas aperçu de ceux qui concernaient son esprit. Cela signifiait que le temps leur était compté avant que les effets ne deviennent plus violents et que le Gryffondor ne perde la tête.

Alors qu'il allait expliquer ce fait à voix haute, il fut surpris d'être coupé dans son élan.

— La voix que j'entends… C'est la voix de… de Salazar Serpentard, termina le Survivant dans un murmure.

On aurait pu penser qu'il était un peu masochiste, pour révéler une information pareille. Mais Snape avait dit qu'il ne se moquerait pas. Et Harry devait avouer qu'entendre la voix de Serpentard était quand même perturbant. Pourquoi lui ? Ce n'était pas vraiment la meilleure façon de le mettre en confiance.

Comme il n'entendait aucune réaction, il se risqua à jeter un œil à son professeur. Professeur qui était resté stupéfait face à cette révélation. Le Gryffondor se dit que c'était sans doute la première fois qu'il le voyait aussi expressif – si on excluait les souvenirs. Mais cela ne dura pas longtemps, l'homme se reprenant et remettant son masque d'homme imperturbable.

— Au fond, j'imagine que c'est logique.

— Logique ?! s'écria Harry, choqué. J'entends un type mort depuis des lustres me murmurer des trucs louches dans la tête, et tu trouves ça "logique" ?

— Quel genre de "trucs louches" ? ne put s'empêcher de demander le Serpentard avec un sourire goguenard.

Le plus jeune se mit à rougir, n'ayant pas eu conscience sur le coup d'avoir avoué ce détail des plus gênants.

— Ça n'a aucune importance ! En revanche, je ne vois vraiment pas ce qu'il y a de logique là-dedans.

— C'est pourtant clair. Sans compter la mienne, quelle a été la première voix que tu as entendue après la morsure qui a réveillé le lien ?

— Draco, répondit Harry sans la moindre hésitation. Je ne vois toujours pas le rapport.

— Tu es sûr que c'était la voix de Draco, que tu as entendue en premier après la mienne ?

Il réfléchit quelques instants, tentant de remettre en ordre ses souvenirs de cette nuit-là. Il s'était réveillé à l'infirmerie. Il était alors seul avec son professeur. Celui-ci l'avait ensuite mené jusqu'à ses appartements et ils n'avaient croisé personne en chemin. Puis, ils étaient entrés, et il avait découvert Draco sur le canapé.

" _Toc toc !_ ", fit la petite voix dans sa tête.

Et il percuta enfin.

— Le portrait à l'entrée ! C'est Salazard Serpentard ! Et il a demandé le mot de passe.

— En effet. Je pense que, lorsque tu l'as entendu après la morsure, ton inconscient a choisi sa voix pour te pousser à regarder les choses en face. Seulement, les désagréments physiques sont tels les premières semaines, que tu n'as pu te rendre compte de ce qui t'attendait mentalement. Est-ce que tu l'entends souvent ?

— Bien trop à mon goût, oui…

— Je vais être franc : plus tu l'entendras, plus cela signifiera que tu deviens instable psychologiquement. Plus le temps passera, pire ce sera. Je t'ai dit que je ne te forcerai pas, je le maintiens, et je ne veux pas te presser. Mais tu dois être conscient que, dans quelques semaines, tu ne seras plus qu'une loque, prêt à t'étrangler de tes propres mains, s'il le faut, pour faire taire cette voix qui te tourmente.

Harry avait pâli à vue d'œil au fil de cette tirade.

— Je ne cherche pas à te faire peur. Je dis seulement la vérité.

— C'est un peu raté, pour ne pas me faire peur…

— Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas de mensonge par omission, releva le plus âgé en arquant un sourcil.

Le Gryffondor soupira. Oui, il ne voulait pas de mensonge, même par omission. Mais ça ne rendait pas la vérité plus facile à accepter.

Quelques heures plus tard, Draco rentra. Harry ne lui prêtait pas attention d'habitude. Mais aujourd'hui, il avait quelque chose à vérifier. Reposant sa plume avec laquelle il écrivait son devoir de métamorphose, il se leva. Il ne laissa pas le temps aux deux autres de réagir et prit le blond dans ses bras, les passant autour de ses épaules et le serrant fortement contre lui. Les deux Serpentards étaient bien trop étonnés pour faire le moindre geste ou commentaire.

Après quelques secondes, il le lâcha enfin et se tourna vers leur professeur de potions, les sourcils froncés.

— Pourquoi ça ne me fait rien ?

— Pardon ? demandèrent en cœur les deux autres.

— Tu m'as dit que je ne supportais plus le toucher des autres à cause du lien. Mais avec Draco, ça ne me fait rien.

— C'est quoi, cette histoire ? demanda Draco, perdu.

— Sirius est venu ce matin pour veiller sur Harry le temps que j'aille rendre la pensine à Dumbledore. Il a tenté de prendre son filleul dans les bras, mais ça s'est mal passé, expliqua Snape. Harry, poursuivit-il en fixant le susnommé. Draco est aussi mon calice. Vous êtes en quelques sortes liés à travers moi. Draco n'est pas considéré comme une menace pour la fermeture de notre lien.

Malfoy se mit alors à rire à gorge déployée. Une larme coula même, du coin de son œil, tant il riait. Il lui fallut presque deux minutes pour s'en remettre, sous le regard ahuri d'Harry.

— Toi, tu ne cesseras jamais de m'étonner, finit-il par dire, une fois calmé. Mais si tu veux me refaire un câlin, n'hésite pas, c'était mignon. Et tu peux même aller plus loin, je dirai pas non.

Avec un grand sourire et un clin d'œil, le blond partit dans la salle de bain.


	29. Chapitre 28 : Une blague avant d'aller dormir

Comme s'y attendait Severus, Harry refusa encore de dormir avec eux la nuit qui suivit. Mais pendant la partie d'échec entre les deux Gryffondors, il avait eu une idée. Il espérait que cela donnerait envie au plus jeune de faire encore un pas vers lui.

Vers dix heures, quand il fut sûr que tous les élèves étaient en cours et que le Survivant fut prêt, il lui fit part de son idée.

— Est-ce que tu aimerais sortir ?

— Sortir ? demanda Harry, surpris mais aussi intrigué.

— Je te propose d'aller dans le parc pour prendre l'air.

— Mais on ne risque pas d'être vus par quelqu'un ? Ce serait gênant qu'on nous pose des questions, non ?

L'ancien Mangemort se demanda brièvement si le plus jeune s'inquiétait davantage pour le secret qu'ils partageaient ou d'être vu en sa compagnie. Mais il préféra ne pas poser la question. Peut-être ne valait-il mieux pas en connaître la réponse après tout.

— J'ai pris soin de vérifier, tout le monde est en cours. Nous ne serons donc pas dérangés. Nous auvons environ une heure.

Un sourire sincère et heureux fendit le visage du Gryffondor. Ils se retrouvèrent donc rapidement sous un arbre près du lac. Comme c'était un coin assez isolé et peu fréquenté, ils pourraient peut-être même rester plus longtemps que prévu, à la plus grande joie du Survivant.

Severus s'était assis contre l'arbre, ne lâchant pas des yeux son calice. Celui-ci s'en était alors donné à cœur joie pour se dégourdir les jambes, courant, sautant et profitant du soleil. Au bout de quelques minutes, il finit par rejoindre le vampire sous l'arbre et prit place à ses côtés.

— Merci, dit-il. Ça fait vraiment du bien de prendre l'air.

Ils restèrent ainsi un moment, profitant simplement de l'instant et de la brise fraîche. Ce fut finalement Harry qui rompit le silence, tout en continuant à fixer le ciel bleu.

— Je me demandais, commença-t-il un peu hésitant. À quelle fréquence dois-tu boire ?

— Cela dépend. En temps normal, boire une fois tous les deux ou trois jours est suffisant. Plus j'utilise mes capacités de vampire, plus ce délai raccourci.

— Donc tu ne bois le sang de Draco que tous les deux jours ? Et comment ça va se passer maintenant, puisque nous sommes deux ?

Severus laissa fleurir un petit sourire sur ses lèvres, amusé par les interrogations du plus jeune.

— Draco m'offre tous les jours son sang. La morsure est un plaisir, aussi bien pour le vampire que pour le calice. L'autre avantage à le faire tous les jours, c'est que c'est moins fatiguant. Les calices ont beau régénérer leur sang plus rapidement, ça n'en reste pas moins éprouvant pour le corps.

Harry sembla réfléchir quelques instants. Puis, il demanda :

— Est-ce que tu aimerais boire aussi mon sang tous les jours ?

— Seulement si c'est ce que tu veux également.

— Je suis d'accord. À une condition.

— Laquelle ? demanda Snape en regardant son calice, intrigué.

— Pas le cou.

Malgré lui, le plus jeune ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser à la première morsure qui avait été des plus désagréables et douloureuses. Rien qu'y songer lui donnait froid dans le dos. Il n'était clairement pas prêt à renouveler cette expérience.

— Tu sais que tu n'auras plus jamais mal lorsque je te mordrai ? Au contraire, tu ne pourras y ressentir que du plaisir. Parce que tu es mon calice. Je comprends que cette nuit-là t'ait laissé un souvenir assez traumatisant. Ça n'aurait jamais dû se passer ainsi. Mais tu dois dépasser cette peur. Tu dois me faire confiance.

— Je sais, répondit-il en soupirant, avant de regarder enfin son professeur. J'imagine que c'est l'une des nombreuses choses pour lesquelles j'ai besoin d'un peu de temps.

Il avait terminé sa phrase avec un petit sourire contrit. Puis, il reprit :

— En attendant, Je veux bien t'offrir mon poignet chaque fois que tu le voudras.

Il avança alors son bras vers le visage de Severus, illustrant ses propos en offrant l'intérieur de son poignet à ses lèvres. Le vampire ne se fit pas prier. Il prit l'avant-bras qui lui était tendu entre ses doigts et il ouvrit la bouche, découvrant ses canines trop longues. Il passa ensuite sa langue sur la peau tendre, avant de la percer de ses dents.

Harry aurait voulu lui demander pourquoi il léchait la peau à chaque fois avant de mordre. Mais il oublia totalement sa question quand il sentit son sang quitter ses veines pour remplir la bouche de son professeur. Il regarda ce dernier et fut subjugué par la vision qui lui était offerte : le maître des potions avait les yeux fermés et semblait se délecter du nectar qui lui était offert. À chaque déglutition, il pouvait entendre un petit son de gorge satisfait. Et de son côté, il ne pouvait nier prendre aussi du plaisir à cette situation. Comme la dernière fois, il se sentait bien, apaisé, à sa place. Et encore une fois, il aurait aimé que ça dure plus longtemps. Mais la morsure dura à peine trente secondes avant que la langue ne se fasse à nouveau sentir sur la peau sensible.

— Pourquoi tu fais ça ? demanda le plus jeune d'une voix un peu plus rauque qu'à l'ordinaire.

— "Ça" quoi ?

— Lécher la peau avant et après la morsure.

— Regarde ton poignet.

Il s'exécuta et fronça les sourcils. Il ne comprenait pas. Que devait-il voir ? Il n'y avait rien.

— Il n'y a rien, dit Severus, comme un écho à ses pensées.

Puis, la lumière se fit dans l'esprit du Survivant.

— C'est pour cicatriser la peau.

Un hochement de tête le lui confirma.

— Mais ça n'explique pas pourquoi tu le fais aussi avant.

— Pour être sûr que tu ne sentiras rien. Sans cela, même si ce n'est jamais douloureux pour un calice, tu sentirais la peau s'ouvrir sous mes dents. Je ne suis donc pas obligé de le faire, mais j'imagine que ce serait moins agréable. Et aussi parce que j'aime bien lécher la peau de mon calice, termina-t-il avec un petit sourire goguenard qui fit rougir le Gryffondor.

Le lendemain, le même manège recommença : ils sortirent près du lac pendant que tout le monde était enfermé dans le château et Severus le mordit à nouveau au poignet. Le samedi, la plupart des élèves étant dehors, ils ne purent continuer. Mais le vampire profita que son premier calice soit à un entraînement de Quidditch pour boire le sang du second. Si Draco n'avait aucune pudeur, ce n'était pas le cas du brun. Et il en eut la confirmation le dimanche, quand Harry attendit que le blond soit sous la douche pour lui proposer son sang.

Le dimanche soir, comme à son habitude, le plus âgé demanda au Survivant s'il souhaitait dormir avec eux. Comme à son habitude, il n'espérait pas un "oui" et s'attendait à un "non" plus ou moins catégorique. Pourtant, il fut surpris quand un faible "d'accord" lui parvint en réponse. Il allait lui demander s'il en était sûr, mais il se ravisa en se disant que ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de le faire douter.

Harry suivit donc son professeur jusqu'à la chambre, mais il s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte. Draco était déjà sous les draps qui ne cachaient pas grand chose de son corps. Parce que, évidemment, comme toutes les nuits, il était nu. Quant à Severus, il s'était déjà déshabillé, se retrouvant en simple boxer.

— Mais à une condition.

Bien sûr, ça ne pouvait pas être aussi simple que "oui, allons-y !". Pas avec Harry Potter.

— Vous ne faites pas… "ça" quand je suis là.

— Oh ! Donc, on devrait se frustrer pour tes beaux yeux verts ? fit Draco, visiblement mécontent de cette condition.

Harry détourna le regard, un peu mal à l'aise.

— Ce n'est pas ce que je vous demande. Je n'aurai qu'à aller lire un livre dans le salon ou prendre une douche pendant que vous… Enfin, pendant ce temps-là, quoi.

— Cesse de jouer ta mère pudeur. Tu nous as déjà vus faire, je ne vois pas où est le problème. On pourrait t'apprendre des choses. T'as l'air d'en avoir cruellement besoin.

— Draco, arrête.

Le susnommé soupira mais se tut néanmoins.

— Cela me semble être une condition acceptable et légitime.

Harry en fut soulagé. La raison principale pour laquelle il avait refusé jusqu'à présent de dormir avec eux était le sexe. Il les avait entendus plusieurs fois, malgré la porte fermée. Et il n'avait aucune envie de réitérer l'expérience "voyeurisme". Au fond, il craignait de craquer, alors qu'il ne voulait pas d'une première fois aussi… originale. S'il devait passer à l'acte, il voulait choisir le moment en son âme et conscience, pas simplement sous le coup d'une impulsion et de l'excitation.

Il s'était réfugié, pendant un temps, sous l'excuse qu'il ne voulait pas être dépendant du plus âgé. Mais en donnant son sang tous les jours, il s'était rendu compte que c'était le vampire qui était dépendant de son calice, plus encore que l'inverse.

Snape s'était mis au milieu du lit, attendant visiblement que le Gryffondor s'installe sur le côté libre. Ce dernier s'avança, appréhendant un peu, mais prêt à se glisser sous les couvertures. Néanmoins, il fut arrêté dans son élan par la voix du professeur de potions.

— Je te conseille de retirer ton pyjama.

— Pardon ? demanda Harry avec de grands yeux ahuris, tandis que Draco ricanait face à sa réaction.

— Tu n'as jamais dormi plus de deux ou trois heures avec moi, tu ne t'en es donc sans doute pas rendu compte, mais tu vas avoir chaud.

Le brun resta quelques instants abasourdi avant de se reprendre.

— Ça ira.

Et, sans un mot ni un regard de plus, il se faufila sous la couverture et se mit le plus au bord possible en tournant le dos aux Serpentards.

— Comme tu voudras...

Le plus âgé éteignit la lumière. La respiration lente et régulière de Draco ne tarda pas à se faire entendre, montrant qu'il s'était déjà endormi. Harry, en revanche, ne trouvait pas le sommeil. Son cœur battait si fort qu'il avait l'impression qu'il produisait un vacarme digne d'une fanfare. Il ne fit pas attention au faible bruit de tissus derrière lui et sursauta quand une main se posa sur son bras. Il se retourna brusquement vers son professeur, essayant de distinguer son visage dans la pénombre. L'homme était allongé sur le dos, la tête de Draco au creux de son épaule.

— Qu'est-ce qui te perturbe autant pour t'empêcher de dormir ? demanda l'ancien Mangemort dans un chuchotement.

— Je sais pas. Je… Ça me met mal à l'aise de dormir ici.

— Ce n'est pas la première fois, pourtant.

— Mais les autres fois je n'ai pas eu le loisir de m'en rendre compte avant de m'endormir.

Snape soupira.

— Que veux-tu que je fasse ? Je ne vais pas à nouveau te promettre que je ne te toucherai pas pendant ton sommeil, tu le sais déjà.

— Oui, je le sais. Ce n'est pas le problème.

— Quel est le problème, alors ?

Le Gryffondor détourna la tête et fixa son regard sur le plafond qu'il ne voyait pas vraiment. Le problème ? Le problème était qu'il ne se sentait pas à l'aise en présence des deux Serpentards. Quand il n'y en avait qu'un, il avait réussi à s'en accommoder. Mais quand ils étaient tous les deux, c'était différent. Il ne se sentait pas à sa place. Un peu comme la cinquième roue du carrosse. Et c'était difficile à avouer. Surtout qu'il n'avait pas particulièrement montré son envie de se sentir bien en leur présence.

— Harry. Dis-le. Je ne peux pas t'aider, sinon.

Il cligna des paupières plusieurs fois, chassant les larmes qui avaient commencé à lui brûler les yeux. Foutu lien. Non content de permettre à son professeur de sentir qu'il était sur le point de pleurer, il fallait en plus qu'il le fasse réagir comme un gosse en manque d'attention.

— Je ne me sens pas à ma place, finit-il par lâcher dans un murmure quasi inaudible.

— Stupide Gryffondor…

Il avait eu l'intention de s'insurger pour cette insulte. Mais c'était avant qu'il ne se rende compte que ce n'en était pas vraiment une. La main fraîche du vampire l'avait saisi au niveau de la nuque et l'avait poussé à venir poser sa tête sur son torse. Même s'il ne pouvait le voir, il se doutait que ça créait une sorte de symétrie avec Draco de l'autre côté.

Sur le coup, il s'était tendu, prêt à repousser le maître des potions de toutes ses forces. Pourtant, quelques minutes plus tard, tous deux n'avaient pas bougé. La main fraîche était toujours sur sa nuque, immobile, et sa tête était toujours sur le torse tout aussi frais et dur. Il se rendit compte tout à coup, alors que le bruit de ses propres battements de cœur s'amenuisait, qu'il n'entendait rien émanant de son professeur. Il se risqua à poser une main hésitante en haut du ventre, au niveau des abdos, juste à côté de celle de Draco. Ce geste lui confirma ce qu'il pensait et qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment remarqué – ou qu'il avait préféré ignorer jusqu'à présent. Les vampires n'ont pas de cœur qui bat et ne respirent pas. C'était un peu perturbant.

Il eut un vague sursaut lorsque la main sur sa nuque bougea, lui caressant le cuir chevelu. Il ne l'aurait pas avoué, mais ce fut ce geste qui le fit finalement plonger dans les bras de Morphée. Sa tête dans le creux de l'épaule, sa main sur le ventre ferme, effleurant celle du blond, le bas de son corps toujours au bord du lit. Après quelques respirations plus sereines, ses yeux s'étaient fermés d'eux-mêmes et il avait sombré dans le sommeil jusqu'au lendemain.


	30. Chapitre 29 : Blague en pause pour la nuit

Severus aurait cru qu'Harry se réveillerait dans la nuit à cause de la chaleur. Mais ce ne fut pas tout à fait le cas. Vers deux heures du matin, le garçon s'était redressé brusquement. Puis, il s'était débattu quelques instants avec le haut de son pyjama pour le retirer avant de revenir contre le vampire. Cette fois, il s'était totalement collé à lui et avait soupiré d'aise quand sa peau trop chaude était entrée en contact avec celle, bien plus froide, de son oreiller humain. Ou plutôt vampirique. Quoi qu'il en soit, il s'était rendormi instantanément, comme si ce moment n'avait été rien de plus qu'un rêve.

À six heures, le vampire réveilla doucement Draco d'une caresse dans les cheveux. Le blond ouvrit les yeux et ses prunelles d'un gris bleuté se posèrent sur le Gryffondor, toujours profondément endormi. Et, bien sûr, il remarqua l'absence de haut de pyjama.

— Il a finalement craqué, fit-il remarquer dans un chuchotement avec un sourire moqueur.

Puis, il baissa son regard. Le drap cachait leur corps à tous les trois jusqu'à la taille. Il se demanda alors si le brun avait aussi retiré le bas. Pris de curiosité, il tira la couverture d'un coup sec… et fut un peu déçu de constater que le pantalon de pyjama était toujours là. Néanmoins, il n'était guère étonné. Le Survivant avait certes réussi à le surprendre quelques fois, mais il était plutôt prévisible la plupart du temps.

Sous la fraîcheur ambiante soudaine, Harry râla faiblement et se pelotonna davantage contre son oreiller vivant – ou presque, diraient les mauvaises langues. Mais la peau était encore plus froide que l'air qui venait de s'abattre sur lui. Il ouvrit alors les yeux et rencontra deux orbes grises. Il fronça les sourcils. Il n'avait pas besoin de jeter un œil en bas pour comprendre que la couverture avait été retirée et deviner que c'était l'œuvre de Malfoy.

— J'espère que ce n'est pas ta manière de dire bonjour. Sinon, je retourne sur le canapé dès ce soir.

Un petit rire s'éleva de la gorge du blond avant qu'il ne réponde :

— J'étais juste curieux de savoir si tu avais aussi retiré le bas.

Le Gryffondor fronça à nouveau les sourcils. Comment ça, s'il avait _aussi_ retiré le bas ? Mais il n'avait pas retiré le haut… En se redressant et en baissant les yeux, il constata que, effectivement, il manquait une pièce à son pyjama. Cette fois, ce fut vers Snape qu'il se tourna, légèrement suspicieux.

— J'espère que tu ne penses pas que c'est moi qui te l'ai enlevé. Je suis un Serpentard, mais je n'ai qu'une parole, tu le sais.

— J'avais encore mon haut en me couchant. Et je ne me suis pas réveillé…

— Ce n'est pas parce que tu ne t'en souviens pas que ce n'est pas arrivé.

Severus avait arqué un sourcil, le défiant de mettre plus en doute sa parole, alors qu'il avait eu plus d'une preuve qu'il était digne de confiance.

— Bon ! Il est temps que j'aille me préparer pour les cours, moi.

Sans demander son reste, le blond se leva sans aucune pudeur et fit le tour du lit pour se rendre dans la salle de bain. Il aimait bien taquiner son monde. Plus particulièrement un certain binoclard brun avec un éclair sur le front en guise de cicatrice. Mais il n'avait aucune envie de voir les deux autres se prendre le bec pour une histoire de haut de pyjama disparu.

Harry avait évidemment gardé son regard sur le maître des potions, ne voulant pas voir Malfoy nu – pas que la vue aurait été désagréable. Mais justement, pour une fois qu'il n'avait pas une trique matinale, il n'avait pas envie de prendre le risque de réveiller ses hormones d'adolescent déjà bien malmenées. Et il était hors de question de donner cette satisfaction aux deux Serpentards.

Quelques jours auparavant, il aurait continué d'argumenter, soutenant que c'était forcément quelqu'un d'autre que lui qui avait enlevé son haut. Mais pas aujourd'hui. Déjà parce que l'homme avait raison : il n'avait qu'une parole, et il ne lui avait jamais menti, surtout pas depuis qu'ils étaient liés – ou au moins en partie. Mais aussi parce qu'il n'était vraiment pas d'humeur à se disputer pour ça ce matin. Et puis, s'il était honnête, ça n'avait pas été désagréable. Alors, pourquoi en faire toute une histoire ?

Il secoua donc la tête avec un soupir avant de la reposer sur l'épaule. Il regardait maintenant le plafond, pensif. Il se doutait que Severus attendait qu'il parle, qu'il dise ce qu'il avait dans la tête. Il lui fallut deux bonnes minutes pour cela, où seuls les bruits que faisait Draco dans la salle de bain perçaient le silence.

— J'ai rêvé de ma mère.

— Ce n'était jamais arrivé ? demanda la vampire dont la voix laissait clairement percevoir l'étonnement.

— Bien sûr que si. Mais pas aussi… net. Oncle Vernon et tante Pétunia détestaient mes parents. Ils m'ont fait croire pendant dix ans qu'ils étaient morts dans un accident de voiture. C'est Hagrid qui m'a appris la vérité quand il est venu me chercher. Il n'y avait aucune photo d'eux nulle part. Quand je rêvais de mes parents, c'étaient toujours de vagues silhouettes.

Il fit une pause tandis que Draco sortait de la salle de bain. Celui-ci les regarda, surpris. Il s'était attendu à les trouver en pleine dispute. Il n'avait certes rien entendu depuis la pièce d'eau, mais il s'était dit que Severus avait peut-être lancé un sort d'isolation sonore ou un truc du genre. Il haussa finalement les épaules, désinvolte. Si Potter avait décidé de mettre de l'eau dans vin, c'était tant mieux. Plus tôt il se déciderait à fermer le lien, mieux l'héritier Malfoy se porterait. Même si la perspective ne l'enchantait guère, il en avait plus qu'assez que toute l'attention de son vampire soit focalisée pratiquement en permanence sur Saint Potter.

Une fois la porte de l'appartement fermée, Harry reprit :

— La première fois que j'ai vu mes parents, c'était dans le miroir du Riséd, en première année. Puis, avant les vacances d'été, Hagrid m'a offert un album photos rempli de clichés de mes parents. Je les ai aussi revus quand Cédric est mort et qu'un lien s'est créé entre ma baguette et celle de Voldemort. Mais, malgré tout ça, quand je rêve de mes parents, leurs visages sont toujours plus ou moins flous. Sauf cette nuit.

Il se redressa à nouveau et se tourna vers le vampire.

— Merci encore de m'avoir montré tes souvenirs.

Severus ne répondit rien et laissa le jeune homme s'enfermer dans la salle de bain pour l'heure qui suivit. Que pouvait-il répondre à tout cela, de toute façon ? Il ne voulait pas lui donner l'impression d'avoir pitié de lui. Surtout que ce n'était pas le cas.

Ils reprirent finalement leur routine de la semaine précédente. Vers dix heures, ils sortirent dans le parc et s'installèrent sous leur arbre habituel. Harry était resté pensif depuis le réveil. Mais Snape avait préféré ne poser aucune question. Il voyait le jeune homme s'ouvrir à lui peu à peu. Et il craignait de le brusquer et qu'il se braque s'il tentait d'accélérer les choses, même un peu. Alors, il attendit et le laissa venir à lui, se confiant de lui-même, comme il l'avait fait un peu plus tôt.

Ce fut après une dizaine de minutes que le Gryffondor desserra enfin la mâchoire.

— Il y a une chose que je ne comprends pas.

— Laquelle ? demanda Severus pour l'encourager.

— Pourquoi je n'ai pas fait ce rêve avant ? Cela fait presque une semaine que tu m'as montré tes souvenirs. N'aurait-il pas été plus logique que je rêve de ma mère le soir même ?

— Peut-être as-tu rêvé d'elle, mais tu ne t'en souviens pas.

— Aucun risque… Je me souviens très bien de mes rêves, et ils ne concernaient définitivement pas ma mère, répondit le plus jeune avec une petite grimace.

— De quoi parlaient-ils ?

Bien sûr, Severus se doutait parfaitement du genre de rêve que faisait son calice dernièrement. Et il avait une idée de la réponse à sa question. Mais avant de lui en faire part, il voulait être sûr de ne pas avoir fait de mauvaises suppositions.

Comme il s'y attendait, Harry avait tourné sa tête du côté opposé, sans doute pour cacher la rougeur de ses joues. Même s'il savait que c'était inutile, le Gryffondor semblait avoir besoin de se terrer quand même dans une pseudo intimité. Et Severus ne voyait pas l'intérêt de lui enlever cela. Si ça lui permettait d'avoir ensuite le courage de faire un pas en avant, pourquoi pas après tout ?

— De toi, finit par répondre le Gryffondor après quelques minutes de silence.

— Sois plus précis.

— Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire. Ne m'oblige pas à le dire.

L'ancien Mangemort soupira. Ce n'était pas encore tout à fait gagné.

— Très bien. Donc, tu fais des rêves érotiques. Sur moi.

— Pourquoi faut-il toujours que tu dises tout à voix haute ? bougonna le survivant.

— Pourquoi disais-tu toujours "Voldemort" au lieu de "Tu-Sais-Qui", comme tout le monde ?

"Parce que je n'avais pas peur de lui", pensa-t-il. D'accord, touché.

— Pour en revenir à ta question, reprit le plus âgé, si tu te souviens bien, Miss Granger avait mentionné les rêves érotiques dans ses explications. Ça parlait d'appel du sang. Je pense que dormir avec moi a apaisé un peu cet appel et a permis à ton inconscient de rêver d'autre chose.

Le silence s'installa de nouveau entre eux. Puis, après quelques minutes, Harry tendit son bras. Mais la réaction du vampire ne fut pas celle qu'il attendait.

— Non, pas aujourd'hui.

Comment ça, pas aujourd'hui ? Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Pourquoi ne voulait-il plus de son sang ? Le calice commençait à paniquer. Peut-être que son sang n'était pas si bon que ça, finalement. Peut-être que l'homme s'était lassé d'attendre. Après tout, il avait déjà Draco. Perdre son deuxième calice ne devait pas être si terrible dans ces conditions. Qu'allait-il devenir alors ? Il allait finir ses jours, fou, à Sainte-Mangouste ?

— Détends-toi, fit la voix grave de Severus, claquant comme un ordre.

Harry se tourna vers lui et plongea ses yeux verts dans les deux lacs de sang qui lui faisaient face. Tout à coup, la tension qui s'était installée dans ses muscles s'envola. Il soupira, n'ayant pas eu conscience d'avoir retenu son souffle.

Une fois sûr que son calice n'allait pas repartir dans une crise d'angoisse, Snape reprit :

— Je me suis mal exprimé. Ce que je voulais dire, c'est que je ne veux pas te mordre au poignet aujourd'hui. J'aimerais le faire ailleurs.

— On était d'accord pour que ce ne soit pas au cou…

— Le cou et le poignet ne sont pas les seuls endroits où je peux te mordre. Je peux le faire presque n'importe où sur ton corps. Y compris à des endroits où tu n'aurais même pas idée.

Le Gryffondor rougit. Avait-il bien compris le sous-entendu ? Ou s'imaginait-il des choses ?

" _Tu n'imagines rien ! Il vient bel et bien de te dire qu'un vampire peut mordre dans une queue !_ ", fit la voix de Serpentard dans sa tête. " _Je serais curieux de connaître l'effet que ça fait. Le plaisir en est sûrement décuplé ! En plus, on sait tous les deux que Snape est doué pour les fellations. Tu te souviens comment Malfoy gémissait sous les caresses de sa langue et de ses lèvres ?_ "

Severus releva un sourcil, intrigué. Il n'avait pas eu l'impression d'avoir dit quoi que ce soit qui aurait pu justifier l'excitation soudaine qu'il percevait chez son calice.

— J'aimerais vraiment savoir ce que tu viens d'imaginer.

— Ce n'est pas moi, bougonna Harry en détournant le regard.

Malgré les explications disant que la voix dans sa tête était une simple manifestation de son inconscient, le plus jeune continuait à agir comme si c'était réellement Salazar Serpentard qui lui chuchotait des idées malsaines. Néanmoins, aborder le sujet braquait à coup sûr le jeune homme. Il avait tenté plusieurs fois d'en reparler après leur première conversation là-dessus. Mais Harry éludait généralement les questions qu'il lui posait. Ce dernier avait accepté de lui dire si la fréquence augmentait, mais il refusait toujours de répéter quoi que ce soit de ce que lui disait cette voix. Alors, l'ex-Mangemort n'insistait pas et allait dans son sens.

— Bien sûr. Que t'a dit Salazar, dans ce cas ?

— Rien d'intéressant, comme d'habitude. Et si on rentrait ?

Le survivant avait répondu précipitamment. Il se leva sans attendre de réponse et se dirigea vers le château.


	31. Chapitre 30 : Boire la blague avec une paille

Peu après qu'ils soient rentrés, un elfe de maison apporta un repas à Harry. Celui-ci mangeait bien plus qu'avant. Il commençait enfin à récupérer une silhouette normale, où ses os ne saillaient plus comme s'ils tentaient de percer la peau. Severus profita de ce repas pour observer son calice. Il devait avouer qu'il était attirant. S'il aurait certes pu tomber sur plus conciliant question caractère, il fallait admettre qu'il avait de la chance d'avoir deux calices physiquement très attrayants. Il ne pouvait sans doute pas en dire autant de lui-même. Et maintenant qu'il était un vampire, il ne pouvait même plus espérer rattraper le coup. Il pourrait faire des heures et des heures de musculation, il n'aurait jamais de tablettes de chocolat en guise d'abdos, ni des bras aux muscles saillants. Il avait fait part un jour de ce regret à Draco. Ce dernier lui avait alors rétorqué que, sans vêtements, il était bien assez sexy et que son côté vampire lui conférait un certain charme. Puis, il avait ajouté que c'était tant mieux : ainsi, personne ne tenterait de lui voler son vampire.

Severus eut un petit sourire à ce souvenir. L'héritier Malfoy avait beau se montrer arrogant et parfaitement sûr de lui, il n'en était pas moins extrêmement jaloux. Il suffisait de se rappeler sa réaction quand il avait appris qu'Harry était aussi devenu son calice pour s'en rendre compte.

Harry, de son côté, sentait le regard de son professeur sur lui. Mais ça ne le dérangeait pas. Ou plutôt, ça ne le dérangeait plus. Il s'y était habitué. Et ce n'était finalement pas si désagréable. Il préférait le prendre du bon côté, c'est-à-dire comme un regard bienveillant qui prenait soin de lui. Hormis de la part des parents de Ron, il n'avait jamais reçu ce genre de regard. Même s'il n'aurait jamais imaginé que "regard bienveillant" et "Severus Snape" puissent être compatibles, encore moins si c'était dirigé vers lui.

Après avoir terminé de manger, il passa l'heure suivante à faire un devoir sur l'histoire de la magie. S'il y avait bien un cours qu'il ne regrettait pas de manquer, c'était celui-là. Autant dire qu'il apprenait bien plus de choses par lui-même, avec les notes d'Hermione et ses bouquins, qu'avec les cours du Professeur Bins. Et en un temps beaucoup plus court ! Une fois fini, il posa sa plume et s'étira avec un soupir de contentement.

— Tu as terminé ? demanda le vampire en s'approchant.

— Oui. Pourquoi ?

— Viens.

Sans attendre de réponse, il partit dans la chambre. Harry se demanda pourquoi, mais se contenta de le suivre. Il savait que l'homme ne lui dirait rien, de toute façon. La seule manière de savoir, était de faire ce qu'il lui demandait.

— Tu te souviens ce que je t'ai dit ce matin ? demanda Snape une fois qu'ils furent tous deux dans la pièce. À propos de la morsure.

— Euh… Que tu voulais me mordre ailleurs qu'au poignet ?

— En effet. J'aimerais d'abord te faire comprendre les choses avec une comparaison. Tu aimes la bièraubeurre, n'est-ce pas ?

Harry acquiesça, dubitatif, laissant son professeur continuer.

— Bien. As-tu déjà essayé d'en boire avec une paille ?

Cette fois, le Gryffondor le regarda avec de grands yeux effarés. Boire de la bièraubeurre avec une paille ? Sérieusement ? Mais qui donc aurait une idée aussi ridicule ?

— Non… Mais j'imagine que ça ne doit pas être fameux.

— Je t'ai dit ce matin que je pouvais boire ton sang à peu près n'importe où sur ton corps. Mais selon l'endroit, le débit est plus moins fort. Comme si je buvais avec une paille de taille variable, ou sans.

Snape s'approcha et prit la main du garçon. Sous les yeux curieux et presque fascinés de celui-ci, il porta un doigt à ses lèvres. De la pointe d'une de ses canines, il perça la peau souple. Il referma ses lèvres dessus et suça quelques gouttes de sang avant de passer sa langue pour refermer la plaie.

— Pour reprendre la comparaison, je viens de boire ton sang avec une paille qui serait si fine qu'on pourrait presque la prendre pour une aiguille.

Il fit glisser ses doigts sur le poignet, caressant la peau blanche où couraient un réseau de veines bleutées.

— Quand je bois ton sang ici, c'est exactement ce que je te disais à l'instant : c'est comme boire une bièraubeurre avec une paille. Une grosse paille, mais une paille quand même. Pour retirer cet effet, il me faut une artère plutôt qu'une veine.

Harry déglutit et prit enfin la parole dans un chuchotement :

— Et quelles artères peuvent correspondre ?

— Il y en a deux en particulier. Même si tu as l'artère radiale dans le poignet, ça reste trop faible. La première est donc la carotide, dans le cou. Mais nous sommes d'accord pour que je ne te morde pas à cet endroit. Pour l'instant. Donc, j'aimerais te mordre à la deuxième plus grosse artère du corps humain. Pour pouvoir vraiment boire ton sang de la façon la plus délectable qui soit et vraiment profiter de sa saveur.

Le Gryffondor resta quelques secondes sous l'emprise des iris noires qui le fixaient, faisant doucement entrer les paroles dans sa tête pour en comprendre le sens. Et il percuta enfin un détail. Quelque chose manquait dans ce que venait de dire l'adulte.

— Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que tu as fait exprès de ne pas dire l'emplacement de l'artère en question ?

— Parce que c'est le cas. J'aimerais vraiment que tu comprennes et considères ma demande avant de me jeter un non catégorique au visage.

D'accord. Là, ça en devenait presque flippant. Cette fameuse artère devait se trouver dans un coin plutôt gênant pour que le vampire soit si sûr qu'il lui dirait non. Il réfléchit quelques instants. Mais il n'avait pas vraiment eu de cours de biologie à Poudlard. Et il n'en avait pas eu non plus en primaire. Du coup, il était plutôt ignorant en ce qui concernait la taille des veines et les artères. Non, en fait, il était totalement ignorant. Alors, à quels endroits, autres que le cou, refuserait-il que Severus plante ses crocs ?

" _Tes fesses !_ "

"Je doute franchement qu'il y ait une grosse veine dans mes fesses…", rétorqua-t-il mentalement à la petite voix dans sa tête.

" _Alors, reprenons l'idée de la morsure sur ta queue. En érection, il doit bien y avoir une grosse veine qui passe._ "

La voix de Salazar avait été tellement vicieuse dans ces paroles qu'Harry pouvait sans mal imaginer son visage avec un grand sourire pervers. Mais plutôt que de s'offusquer, il prit peur. Il était clair que si Severus parlait bien de ça, alors oui, il allait se manger un non catégorique en pleine tronche. Peu importe ces histoires de pailles, il était absolument hors de question qu'il plante ses canines pointues dans son membre.

" _Petite nature. Décoince-toi un peu, gamin. Il t'a dit que tu ne pouvais pas avoir mal._ "

"Peu importe, c'est non !"

Snape avait gardé le silence, observant attentivement son calice et ne sachant vraiment que penser en le voyant tantôt prendre une teinte écarlate, tantôt blanchir comme un linge. À quoi pouvait-il bien penser pour réagir ainsi ? Ce garçon était un réel mystère. Et dire que, même une fois le lien complet, il ne pourrait toujours pas savoir ce que pensait le jeune homme. Il allait vraiment devoir trouver un moyen de lui faire dire ce qui lui passait par la tête. Sinon, c'était lui qui allait finir par mourir de frustration à force de curiosité inassouvie.

— Tu parles de quelle artère ? demanda finalement le Survivant, pas très sûr d'avoir vraiment envie de connaître la réponse.

— De l'artère fémorale. Près de l'aine, ajouta Snape en voyant l'air d'incompréhension du plus jeune.

Harry soupira de soulagement. Le vampire n'avait pas l'intention de mordre dans ses parties intimes. Attendez. L'aine, n'est-ce pas en haut des cuisses, à côté de l'entrejambe ?

" _Si, c'est bien ça._ "

Il ouvrit la bouche, prêt à refuser. Mais il se ravisa au dernier moment et regarda l'homme en face de lui. Ce dernier semblait vraiment espérer une réponse positive. Il prit alors le temps de reconsidérer la question. Ce n'était qu'une morsure. Ils n'allaient pas coucher ensemble. Et ce n'était pas à un endroit aussi terrible que ce qu'il avait imaginé. Peut-être pouvait-il donc faire un effort. Mais un détail l'inquiétait. Jusqu'à présent, à part la première morsure qui avait fait de lui un calice, il avait apprécié chaque fois que Snape avait bu son sang. Mais il l'avait toujours fait au poignet – le doigt ne comptait pas, il n'avait presque rien senti tant ça avait été rapide. Et s'il n'aimait pas ? S'il n'arrivait pas à se détendre suffisamment pour profiter de cette morsure ?

— Si je te demande d'arrêter, tu le feras, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-il avec une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix.

Severus faillit laisser tomber sa mâchoire au sol sous la surprise. Mais il se reprit assez vite pour ne rien laisser paraître. Franchement… Lui demander d'arrêter ? Il doutait très sincèrement qu'Harry veuille l'arrêter une fois qu'il aurait commencé. Mais si ça pouvait le rassurer…

— Évidemment.

— D'accord.

Le cœur du Survivant tambourinait dans sa poitrine, donnant l'impression que quelqu'un dans la pièce tapait au marteau avec insistance. Le vampire s'approcha de son calice, posa sa main sur sa nuque et avança son visage. Le Gryffondor crut qu'il allait l'embrasser. Mais au lieu de ça, il dériva au dernier moment vers l'oreille.

— Détends-toi, Harry. Je ne ferai rien que tu ne veuilles pas.

Les doigts sur la nuque se mirent à bouger, comme la veille au soir. Harry ferma alors les yeux et respira profondément. Son cœur se calma très vite. Bon sang, comment un geste aussi simple pouvait être si apaisant ? Il rouvrit les yeux quand l'autre s'éloigna légèrement et que la main disparut de derrière sa tête.

— Enlève ton pantalon et allonge-toi.

— Quoi ?

— Je ne vais pas te mordre à travers ton jean…

— Ah ! Oui, bien sûr…

Il déglutit avant de se plonger dans une contemplation minutieuse des dalles de pierre à ses pieds. Tandis que ses mains défaisaient un à un les boutons de son jean – avec une lenteur exaspérante, de l'avis de Severus –, il sentait son cœur repartir au galop. Au fond, était-ce de l'appréhension, de l'excitation ou de la gêne ? Peut-être un peu tout ça à la fois. Il se força au calme et laissa le vêtement tomber au sol. Il en sortit ses pieds et, toujours sans relever les yeux, il s'assit sur le lit, puis s'y allongea.

Il savait que le vampire le regardait, et il se sentait incroyablement mal à l'aise. Il ne trouvait pas quoi faire de ses mains. Alors, il se contenta de croiser les bras au-dessus de son ventre, attendant la suite, les yeux fixés au plafond. Il sentit le lit s'affaisser au niveau de ses jambes juste avant que la voix du vampire ne s'élève dans le silence.

— Il faut que tu écartes les jambes pour que je puisse m'installer.

Harry obéit, non sans une nouvelle accélération de son cœur. Un bras passa sous sa cuisse droite et une main froide se posa sur sa hanche. Dans le même temps, un autre bras passa sous sa jambe gauche, mais la main se posa sur sa cuisse. Il se risqua à jeter un coup d'œil au sud pour voir ce que faisait le maître des potions. Celui-ci était allongé sur le ventre, entre ses cuisses, et tirait un peu plus sur la jambe gauche pour l'écarter davantage. Il lui fit plier légèrement son genou pour avoir ainsi plus d'espace.

Malgré lui, le Gryffondor trouva cette scène excitante. Il ne put s'empêcher de réagir légèrement en se rappelant que c'était le même genre de position que Snape avait adopté pour faire une fellation à Draco. Mais le vampire ne semblait absolument pas se soucier de ce membre qui commençait à prendre de la vigueur. Non, ce qui l'intéressait était visiblement la peau laiteuse de sa cuisse, sur laquelle il passait sa langue. Harry aurait ri sous les chatouillis qu'il ressentait, s'il n'appréhendait pas autant la suite. Et quelle suite…

Il ne sut détourner le regard et vit la lèvre supérieure du vampire se soulever tandis que sa bouche s'ouvrait en grand, dévoilant ses crocs. Puis, ces derniers se plantèrent dans sa chair. Il entendit un cri avant même de se rendre compte qu'il venait de sa propre gorge. Il avait rejeté la tête en arrière, fermant les yeux, et ses mains avaient attrapé les draps, de chaque côté de son corps, comme une tentative désespérée pour se raccrocher à quelque chose.

Lors des précédentes morsures, il s'était senti bien. Mais ce n'était rien comparé à maintenant. À chaque nouvelle aspiration du vampire, il sentait comme une décharge électrique parcourir son corps, remontant le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Il ne sut combien de temps cela dura, mais ce n'était clairement pas assez.

Quand Severus lécha la plaie pour la refermer, un faible gémissement plaintif s'échappa des lèvres du plus jeune. Celui-ci était essoufflé. Et excité comme il ne l'avait jamais été. En baissant à nouveau les yeux, il se rendit compte que son érection déformait tellement son boxer qu'il était franchement impossible de ne pas la remarquer. Mais, contrairement à d'habitude, il ne s'en sentit pas gêné. Il plongea son regard dans celui de son professeur. Il pouvait y lire du désir et de l'excitation. L'homme était sans aucun doute dans le même état que lui.

Harry se surprit à avoir envie qu'il y ait plus. Il ne savait pas quoi exactement, mais il avait envie que Severus fasse quelque chose. Et il s'attendait à ce que ce soit le cas. Après tout, il était clairement excité et, en bon Serpentard, l'ancien Mangemort penserait probablement qu'il serait dommage de ne pas profiter de la situation.

Pourtant, contrairement à tout ce qu'il aurait pu imaginer, Snape se leva et sortit de la chambre, sans un mot, refermant la porte derrière lui. Et, surtout, en laissant un Gryffondor plus frustré que jamais sur le lit.


	32. Chapitre 31 : La blague de l'incompréhension

Harry était encore essoufflé. Jamais il n'avait ressenti pareille excitation. Et il n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi Snape était parti. Cela faisait des semaines qu'il lui disait qu'ils devaient fermer le lien. Là, à cet instant, s'il le lui avait demandé, le Gryffondor aurait dit oui. Sans même une hésitation. Pourtant, l'homme était sorti de la pièce et l'avait laissé seul. Pourquoi ?

Le Survivant avait tout à coup beaucoup trop d'émotions en lui. D'un côté, la morsure lui avait fait du bien, et il avait pris un plaisir qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginé possible en dehors du sexe. D'un autre côté, il était frustré de ne pas avoir eu plus. Il avait l'impression que tout s'était arrêté trop soudainement et qu'il manquait quelque chose. Du coup, il était aussi en colère. Contre Severus, qui lui avait fait vivre un truc pareil avant de le laisser en plan. Et aussi contre lui-même, qui désirait à ce point le vampire.

Snape, quant à lui, ne savait plus quoi penser. Avait-il eu une bonne idée avec cette morsure ? N'avait-il finalement pas été trop loin ? Et surtout, avait-il bien fait de sortir au lieu de rester ? Il avait vu le désir dans les yeux verts. Il savait que le garçon lui aurait dit oui, s'il lui avait proposé d'aller plus loin. Mais il pensait aussi qu'Harry lui en aurait voulu par la suite d'avoir profité de la situation.

Pourtant, en sentant ce qui semblait être de la rage, mêlée à de la frustration, animer le corps du jeune homme, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander s'il ne devrait pas y retourner.

"Non. Non, Severus, contrôle-toi."

Bien sûr qu'il ne devait pas y retourner. Et pour l'heure, il devait absolument s'occuper de son propre désir. Celui-là ne partirait pas de lui-même. Pas avec le plaisir qu'il avait pris et qu'il avait senti monter en Harry pendant la morsure.

L'ancien Mangemort s'assit sur le fauteuil de son bureau et libéra prestement son érection. Fermant les yeux, il se concentra sur le brun. Celui-ci était déjà en train de tenter de faire redescendre la pression. Il se calqua sur son rythme, attentif à ce que ressentait physiquement son deuxième calice. Il ne leur fallut pas longtemps pour atteindre l'orgasme. Mais il avait un goût amer.

Suite à cet épisode, la journée fut des plus calmes. En effet, Harry n'avait pas desserré les dents une seule fois. Chaque fois que Severus tentait d'établir un dialogue, la seule réponse qu'il récoltait était un borborygme quasi inaudible. Si le Gryffondor avait fait d'énormes pas en avant ces derniers jours, le maître des potions avait tout à coup l'impression d'être revenu au début de leur relation. Non, c'était même pire, en fait. Parce que le Survivant l'ignorait. Et l'ignorance était bien plus difficile à encaisser qu'une émotion, peu importe laquelle, même la colère ou la haine.

Draco rentra plus tard que d'habitude à cause d'un entraînement de Quidditch. Quand il pénétra dans l'appartement, il remarqua tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas. Mais il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Comme souvent, il s'installa à côté du Gryffondor et se mit à le taquiner. Mais, comme Severus tout l'après-midi, il n'eut droit qu'à des monosyllabes en guise de réponse. C'est à cet instant qu'il comprit.

— Il s'est passé quoi ?

— Il se passe que t'es trop curieux, rétorqua Harry.

— Ah ! T'es encore capable d'aligner plus de deux mots. C'est déjà une bonne nouvelle.

Le reste de la soirée se passa tout aussi froidement. Quand l'heure de se coucher arriva, Severus hésita en voyant son second calice plongé dans un livre, immobile. Devait-il l'inviter à nouveau à se joindre à eux pour la nuit ? Le matin même, il aurait pensé que ce n'était plus nécessaire. Mais maintenant, il avait des doutes.

Il s'était finalement décidé et s'apprêtait à ouvrir la bouche pour parler, quand Draco lui coupa l'herbe sous le pied.

— Severus, t'as déjà pris ta douche ?

— Non.

Les deux Serpentards échangèrent des regards. L'un tentait de faire comprendre à l'autre d'aller dans la salle de bain, l'autre se demandait ce que le premier avait en tête. Et puis Severus en eut assez de se poser autant de questions et partit se doucher. Quand le bruit de l'eau leur parvint, l'héritier Malfoy saisit le bouquin que lisait Harry et l'envoya voler par dessus son épaule.

— Je n'avais pas fini mon chapitre.

— Rien à foutre.

Le Survivant soupira. N'était-il donc pas possible d'avoir un peu de paix ? Il amorça un geste pour se lever, mais il en fut empêché quand Draco s'installa à califourchon sur lui.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Je suis pas d'humeur pour tes jeux tordus.

— T'es pas dans ton état normal. Et je te l'ai dit : tout ce qui m'importe, c'est Severus. Là, tu le fais souffrir. Alors, tu vas m'expliquer.

— Sinon quoi ?

— Sinon… Je te chauffe à mort avant de te laisser en plan pour aller baiser avec notre vampire préféré.

— Tu parles d'une menace… Je connais la frustration, inutile de me l'apprendre. Maintenant, pousse-toi. J'aimerais terminer mon chapitre.

Harry tenta une nouvelle fois de se lever. Mais c'était sans compter sur le blond, qui utilisa tout le poids de son corps et la force de ses bras pour le plaquer au canapé.

— Je ne plaisante pas, Potter. J'ai pas pour habitude de jouer les marieuses. Mais je ne suis pas con. J'ai des yeux et je vois parfaitement clair. Que s'est-il passé avec Severus pour que tu lui fasses la gueule ainsi ?

Le Gryffondor soupira à nouveau. Malfoy n'allait probablement pas le lâcher tant qu'il ne dirait rien. Il laissa reposer sa tête sur le dossier du canapé et fixa ses yeux au plafond avant de demander :

— Il t'a déjà mordu à la jambe ?

— La jambe ?

Draco était paumé. Pourquoi Severus aurait mordu Harry à la jambe ? Il dut réfléchir quelques instants avant de faire le lien.

— Il t'a mordu à l'artère fémorale ?

Il n'eut pas de réponse, mais il n'en avait pas besoin pour savoir qu'il avait vu juste.

— Ouais, et alors ? Où est le problème ? C'est la morsure la plus agréable et intense qu'on puisse recevoir. Me dis pas que c'était trop sexuel pour toi et que tu lui en veux… Sérieusement, faut que tu te décoinces un peu ! Tu…

— C'est l'inverse, coupa Harry.

— Pardon ? Comment ça, l'inverse ?

Le brun baissa la tête et se laissa même aller à poser son front contre le torse face à lui.

— C'était pas assez. Il est parti après avoir fini de boire.

La lumière se fit enfin dans l'esprit du Serpentard. Saint-Potter, Monsieur-Sainte-Nitouche, avait été frustré que le vampire ne l'ait pas tripoté après la morsure la plus extatique qu'il ait eue jusqu'à présent. Il se retint à grand peine de rire.

— Et tu lui as demandé pourquoi, au moins ?

— Non…

Cette fois, il ne put empêcher son rire de s'échapper de ses lèvres.

— T'es vraiment trop con, toi, fit-il entre deux éclats de rire.

Il fut forcé de se calmer quand Harry en eut visiblement marre d'être le centre de ses moqueries et qu'il essaya une nouvelle fois de se lever.

— Reste là, j'ai pas fini. Au lieu de bouder comme un gosse, demande-toi ce qui aurait pu le pousser à te laisser te débrouiller tout seul, au lieu de te donner un coup de main.

Sur ces paroles, il le lâcha enfin et partit dans la chambre pour se coucher. Harry resta quelques instants sans bouger. Il était vrai qu'il n'avait même pas essayé de demander au vampire pourquoi il était sorti sans un mot. Avec un soupir, il se leva pour ramasser son livre. Au même moment, il entendit la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrir. Il s'y enferma alors à son tour, sans un regard pour les deux autres.

Severus soupira. Comment en étaient-ils arrivés là ? Ça ne faisait qu'un peu plus d'un mois et ils en venaient déjà à se faire la tête. Et il ne savait même pas pourquoi ! Déjà en sous-vêtement, il se glissa entre les draps. Draco le regardait.

— Tu sais pourquoi il t'en veut ? demanda-t-il.

— Non. Il a refusé de me parler tout l'après-midi. Pourquoi ? Il t'a dit quelque chose.

— Tu sais que je peux me montrer très persuasif.

Le blond avait un petit sourire suffisant, montrant qu'il était très fier de lui.

— Et qu'as-tu appris, alors ?

— Tu vas devoir acheter mes informations, cher vampire.

oOoOo

Harry était en train de se savonner quand il entendit le premier gémissement. Premier d'une longue série. Il pouvait imaginer sans mal ce que les deux Serpentards étaient en train de faire. Il serra les poings, à nouveau en proie à la frustration.

" _Si ça t'ennuie tant que ça de ne pas faire partie de la fête, va les rejoindre._ "

"Sûrement pas ! Je n'ai aucune envie de faire ça avec eux !"

" _Mais bien sûr… T'aimes bien te mentir à toi-même, hein ?_ "

Il ne répondit rien et tenta de faire abstraction des sons provenant de la chambre. Mais son corps semblait ne pas être d'accord avec ça. Et la voix de Salazar ne l'aidait nullement à se détendre.

" _Tu penses que notre cher vampire est en train de le mordre à la cuisse ? Peut-être même qu'il le masturbe en même temps ! Ou alors, ils ont peut-être déjà fini cette partie et Severus est en train d'explorer ses fondements. Ça expliquerait les cris d'extase du blondinet._ "

En même temps que ces paroles, Harry ne put s'empêcher d'imaginer la scène. S'il leur en voulait de s'adonner à ça, particulièrement aujourd'hui, il était aussi très excité. Il sentait la frustration monter encore d'un cran. Il devait la faire redescendre. Ou il ne parviendrait même pas à dormir tant la voix de Serpentard lui casserait les pieds. Agacé, il empoigna son érection et se soulagea rapidement, n'ayant vraiment pas envie de s'attarder.

Quelques minutes plus tard, n'entendant plus rien à côté, il sortit enfin de la salle de bain. La lumière était déjà éteinte dans la chambre, et ça l'arrangeait bien. Pour une fois, il n'avait pas enfilé son pyjama. Ce fut donc en boxer qu'il se faufila entre les draps. Se faisant le plus petit possible, il se mit tout au bord du lit, dos à son professeur. Ce dernier tenait un Draco déjà profondément endormi dans ses bras. Il avait appris un peu plus tôt du blond qu'Harry lui en voulait parce qu'il n'avait pas profité de la situation et qu'il l'avait laissé en plan. C'était vraiment le monde à l'envers. Le Gryffondor avait été plus que réticent à enlever rien que son pantalon pour se faire mordre à la cuisse, et il faisait finalement une crise parce que le vampire l'avait laissé s'occuper de son excitation tout seul.

Une heure plus tard, le brun ne dormait toujours pas. Severus n'avait pas bougé et hésitait à se tourner. Devrait-il prendre le garçon aux yeux verts dans ses bras, comme il le faisait en ce moment-même avec Draco ? Peut-être que cela apaiserait son deuxième calice. Mais il n'eut pas le loisir de tergiverser davantage : Harry venait de se retourner. Il sentit d'abord sa main chaude dans son dos, hésitante, comme s'il avait peur que le vampire le rejette. Puis ce fut une jambe contre la sienne. Petit à petit, l'humain s'était rapproché, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit collé à son dos. Aucun d'eux ne parla. Quelques minutes après, le Gryffondor s'était enfin endormi.

oOoOo

Quand Harry se réveilla le lendemain matin, il était tellement collé à Snape qu'on aurait pu croire qu'il cherchait à se fondre en lui. Et ce n'était pas son érection contre les fesses de l'homme qui aurait pu démentir cette impression. Nues, les fesses, de surcroît. Il ne s'en était même pas aperçu la veille. En s'en rendant compte, Harry s'éloigna prestement, tandis que le vampire en profitait pour se retourner. La lumière du jour entrait dans la chambre, indiquant que la matinée était déjà bien entamée. Il ne fut donc pas vraiment étonné de ne pas voir Draco dans le lit. Il trouvait par contre bien plus étonnant que Severus n'ait pas bougé pour se mettre face à lui plus tôt. Il posa donc la question.

— Tu semblais bien dormir. Je ne voulais pas prendre le risque de te réveiller. Je me suis dit que, si tu étais bien reposé, tu serais de meilleure humeur et disposé à ce qu'on parle de ce qu'il s'est passé hier.

Harry regretta vaguement d'avoir ouvert la bouche. La frustration n'était pas vraiment redescendue, et sa trique matinale n'arrangeait rien à cela. Était-ce vraiment le bon moment pour avoir _cette_ discussion ? Il soupira. Peu importe le moment, il était d'accord sur le fait qu'ils avaient besoin de réparer l'incompréhension qu'il y avait eue entre eux la veille.

— Très bien. Parlons d'hier, alors.

Si Severus fut surpris que ce soit si facile d'engager la conversation, il n'en montra rien. S'installant plus confortablement, allongé sur le côté, face au Gryffondor, il posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis des heures, voulant avoir l'explication du principal concerné.

— Pourquoi m'en voulais-tu hier ?

Le Survivant s'était attendu à ça. Mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il savait comme y répondre. "Parce que tu ne m'as pas tripoté, alors que tu avais parfaitement vu que j'en avais envie". Non, définitivement non. Il décida alors de répondre par une autre question. Celle qui lui avait torturé le cerveau depuis la fin de la morsure.

— Pourquoi tu n'as pas profité de la situation ?

— Parce que je t'ai promis de ne jamais te forcer.

Un silence de plusieurs minutes s'installa, pendant lequel ils restèrent immobiles à se fixer l'un l'autre, avant qu'Harry ne reprenne la parole.

— Tu ne m'aurais pas forcé.

— Si tu veux que je te touche, tu dois me le dire. Je veux ton consentement total. Profiter de la situation, ce n'est pas obtenir un consentement. J'ai pensé que tu m'en aurais voulu si j'avais été plus loin. Comme je n'étais pas sûr de la réaction que tu aurais, j'ai préféré te laisser seul.

Le brun soupira encore et détourna le regard en s'allongeant sur le dos.

— Je ne suis pas à l'aise avec ça… Et je ne sais pas vraiment moi-même ce que je veux.

— Dans ce cas, on peut procéder autrement : quand j'ai un doute, je te demande ce que tu voudrais vraiment. Et tu me réponds. Le plus honnêtement possible.

— D'accord. On peut essayer.

Severus se rapprocha, se penchant à moitié sur lui, et lui saisit le menton pour le forcer à le regarder.

— On va commencer tout de suite, alors. Aimerais-tu que je t'embrasse ?

— Oui, répondit Harry dans un souffle, presque sans hésitation.

Leurs lèvres furent scellées. Leurs langues se rencontrèrent et jouèrent ensemble. Par instinct, le calice passa ses bras autour du cou de son vampire et soupira d'aise dans le baiser. L'excitation, qui était peu à peu redescendue au cours de la discussion, revenait au galop.

Au bout d'un moment, Snape rompit leur échange et posa une nouvelle question :

— Veux-tu que je t'aide ?

Harry n'avait pas besoin de demander à quoi il faisait allusion. Le cœur battant à tout rompre, il prit le temps de la réflexion. En avait-il vraiment envie ?

" _Bien sûr que t'en as envie ! Dis oui, bon sang ! Soulage-nous un peu !_ "

Les soulager ? Oui, peut-être que franchir cette étape – laisser l'homme le toucher – lui permettrait de faire vraiment descendre sa frustration. Et diminuer un peu la fréquence d'apparition de cette voix qui l'agaçait tant par moment.

— Oui, répondit-il enfin d'une voix plus rauque qu'à l'accoutumée.

Il sentit alors une main froide se poser sur son ventre, remonter doucement vers ses pectoraux pour effleurer ses mamelons avant de bifurquer sur le flanc, le faisant frissonner. De ses lèvres, il chercha à nouveau celles du vampire. Ce dernier les lui accorda tandis que sa main atteignait le boxer. Le gémissement de surprise et de plaisir mêlés du plus jeune se perdit dans le baiser quand la main commença à le caresser par-dessus le vêtement.

Rapidement, les hanches du Gryffondor se soulevèrent, cherchant plus de contact. Severus fit alors descendre le sous-vêtement sur les cuisses de son calice, avant de saisir son érection à pleine main.

— Ah !

Le Survivant avait rejeté la tête en arrière et s'accrochait aux bras du vampire comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Très vite, les mouvements devinrent plus rapides, faisant monter l'excitation à son maximum jusqu'à la jouissance.

Il était encore essoufflé et avait les yeux toujours fermés quand il entendit le professeur de potions lancer un sort de nettoyage et ainsi effacer toute trace de ce qu'ils venaient de faire.


	33. Chapitre 32 : Quelques compromis dans cette blague

Pour la première fois depuis des jours, la voix de Salazar Serpentard ne se manifesta pas pendant la douche du Gryffondor. Snape lui avait dit que, pour limiter les effets secondaires, il devait éviter la frustration. Mais Harry avait remarqué que c'était bien plus efficace quand le vampire était de la partie. Il avait alors l'impression que tout ce bordel se mettait en pause pour plusieurs heures. Et c'était franchement reposant.

Le reste de la journée se déroula selon leur routine habituelle : ils prirent l'air dans la matinée, Harry mangea, Severus but un peu de son sang – au poignet – et ils travaillèrent chacun de leur côté pendant la plus grande partie de l'après-midi. D'ailleurs, le maître des potions était présentement en train d'examiner avec une grande attention les ingrédients qu'il avait reçus plus tôt, rouspétant parfois sur la qualité douteuse de certaines plantes.

Quand le soir arriva et que Draco rentra, les deux Serpentards s'isolèrent à la demande du plus âgé. Harry s'attendait à entendre rapidement des bruits suspects. Mais, étrangement, rien ne vint. Et seulement dix minutes plus tard, ils sortirent de la chambre. Le blond vint s'installer sur le canapé, près de lui, de côté, une jambe pendant dans le vide, l'autre pliée en-dessous, et un bras accoudé au dossier. Il fixa le Gryffondor et attendit d'avoir toute son attention. Ce qui arriva très vite. Il détestait quand Draco le fixait ainsi, et ils le savaient tous les deux.

— Quoi ? demanda-t-il légèrement sur la défensive.

Chaque fois qu'une de leur conversation – si on pouvait vraiment appeler ça ainsi – débutait de cette manière, Harry regrettait immanquablement d'avoir cédé au regard insistant.

— J'ai envie de t'embrasser à pleine bouche, jusqu'à ce que tu sois encore plus essoufflé qu'après un match de Quidditch.

Si les yeux du brun avaient pu sortir de leurs orbites, nul doute qu'ils seraient actuellement au sol, tant il venait d'écarquiller les yeux sous la surprise de cette tirade. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? Il était habitué à ce que Draco tente de flirter avec lui. Il n'était pas rare, même, que Malfoy lui vole un baiser par surprise. Mais ça ? Ce n'était encore jamais arrivé.

— Tu étais censé lui demander, Draco, intervint la voix de leur professeur, légèrement désapprobatrice.

— Un Malfoy ne demande pas. Il prend. Et, poursuivit le blond en se concentrant à nouveau sur Harry, même si je suis d'accord d'attendre l'autorisation pour faire quelque chose de plus ou moins sexuel, je ne suis pas très patient. Tes dix secondes de réflexion sont passées, Potty.

D'une main sur la nuque d'Harry, il l'attira à lui et fit exactement ce qu'il avait énoncé : il l'embrassa à pleine bouche, explorant intégralement sa cavité buccale de sa langue, et ne le relâcha que lorsqu'ils furent tous les deux à bout de souffle. Si le Gryffondor n'avait pas protesté, il n'avait pas non plus vraiment participé. Et surtout, il était toujours aussi surpris.

— Finalement, cette façon de faire pourrait être amusante. Surtout si tu ne réagis pas…

Un sourire malicieux s'étira sur les lèvres de Draco avant qu'il ne reprenne :

— Harry, je vais glisser ma main dans ton pantalon et te masturber jusqu'à ce que tu me supplies de te faire jouir.

— Quoi ?!

À nouveau, Harry était sidéré par les paroles de l'autre calice.

— Plus que sept secondes...

— Sept secondes ?

— Quatre. Trois. Deux...

— Non !

— J'aurais cru qu'en sortant un truc qui te choque, tu n'aurais pas réagi assez vite, encore une fois. Et c'était pas loin… Tant pis, j'aurais au moins essayé.

Le vampire était resté silencieux pendant tout l'échange. Mais si Harry l'avait regardé à cet instant, il aurait pu constater l'amusement qui avait pris place sur ses traits.

La semaine passa rapidement jusqu'au samedi. La plupart des élèves de Poudlard étaient partis à Pré-au-Lard. Le lendemain aurait lieu le traditionnel repas d'Halloween. Mais, pour la première fois, Harry ne pourrait pas y assister. " _Tu n'as qu'à fermer le lien !_ " avait insidieusement susurré la petite voix dans sa tête. Ce qu'il n'avait absolument pas l'intention de faire. Oui, il acceptait de plus en plus facilement que le maître des potions le touche, mais ça s'arrêtait là. Il n'était vraiment pas prêt à lui rendre ses attentions, et encore moins à aller plus loin.

Il était déjà deux heures de l'après-midi lorsque Severus annonça avoir besoin de créer un nouveau stock de potions. Au début, il avait demandé à Harry de le suivre dans son laboratoire. Mais celui-ci n'avait pas été très enchanté par l'idée.

— Je vais te gêner… On sait tous que je ne suis pas fait pour les potions. Si tu ne veux pas les rater, ne m'emmène pas avec toi.

— À t'entendre, on croirait que je tente de t'emmener à Azkaban. Si je te concède que tu n'es pas fait pour les potions, il est néanmoins hors de question que je te laisse ici tout seul. Tes amis Granger et Weasley sont de sortie, Lupin a été réquisitionné pour les préparatifs de demain, Black est rentré chez lui la semaine dernière et Dumbledore est en visite au Ministère. Alors, tu n'as pas le choix.

Le Gryffondor tourna son regard sur l'héritier Malfoy. Le blond n'avait pas pris part à la sortie, disant qu'il pouvait obtenir tout ce qu'il voulait, quand il le voulait, et qu'il n'avait donc pas besoin de perdre son temps là-bas.

— Je peux rester ici avec Draco.

Les deux Serpentards le regardèrent avec étonnement. Depuis l'incident dans les premiers jours qui avaient suivis la première morsure, Harry avait tout fait pour ne plus se retrouver seul avec l'autre calice. Bien sûr, on pouvait dire qu'ils étaient seuls quand Severus prenait sa douche, et qu'ils n'étaient donc que tous les deux dans le salon. Mais, justement, le vampire n'était qu'à deux portes de distance et cela ne durait jamais plus d'un quart d'heure. Là, ce serait pour plusieurs heures – probablement le reste de l'après-midi, en fait – et il faudrait quelques minutes au plus âgé pour parcourir la distance qui allait le séparer de ses calices. Même avec sa vitesse surhumaine.

— Je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient, finit par répondre l'ancien Mangemort. Si tu es sûr de pouvoir supporter que je me trouve à plusieurs centaines de mètres de distance.

— Je suis flatté que tu te rendes compte que ma compagnie est plus agréable que celle des chaudrons, fit Draco. Mais je n'ai pas décliné la sortie à Pré-au-Lard pour faire du baby-sitting. À moins que…

Harry retint son souffle. Qu'allait donc demander ce sale petit serpent vicieux en échange de cette demande pour rester dans l'appartement ? Il craignait le pire.

— À moins que tu ne me retournes la faveur quand je te le demanderai.

— Euh… Ça dépend la faveur, hésita le brun.

— Je n'y ai pas encore réfléchi. Tu vas devoir accepter à l'aveugle.

Le sourire de Malfoy s'agrandit malicieusement.

— Montre donc que tu es un vrai Gryffondor, Potty.

— Arrête de m'appeler comme ça… Dracky !

Le blond regarda le Survivant, effaré, avant d'éclater de rire.

— Dracky ? Personne n'avait jamais osé me donner un surnom, surtout pas aussi ridicule.

— Si vous avez terminé vos enfantillages, j'ai du boulot, intervint la voix du professeur de potions.

— Vas-y, c'est bon. Je prendrai garde à ce qu'il ne se noie pas dans son verre de jus de citrouille.

Un instant, Harry se demanda s'il avait eu une bonne idée de vouloir rester seul avec Draco. Il craignait que celui-ci ne se mette en tête de lui pourrir l'après-midi, comme une vengeance, pour l'obliger à finalement rester enfermé dans l'appartement du directeur des Serpentards. Certes, ils s'entendaient bien mieux qu'au début. Leurs altercations ressemblaient davantage aux chamailleries d'une fratrie qu'à de véritables guerres verbales – voire pire –, comme c'était le cas au début. Parfois, Harry se surprenait même à apprécier la répartie du blond. Mais, malgré tout ça, Draco restait un Serpentard et un Malfoy. C'était là un point à ne pas négliger. Pourtant, il se montra étonnamment sage. Ils firent même leur devoir de défense contre les forces du mal ensemble.

Vers quinze heures, Harry bailla. Bâillement qui fut contagieux puisque l'autre l'imita. Ils se regardèrent quelques instants avant que Draco prenne l'initiative. Attrapant le bras du brun, il se leva et se dirigea dans la chambre en le tirant avec lui.

— Euh… Attends, tu fais quoi, là ? demanda le Survivant avec une petite pointe de panique.

— Oh, c'est bon ! Détends-toi un peu. Je ne vais pas profiter de l'absence de Severus pour te sauter dessus et te baiser sauvagement.

Arrivés au bord du lit, le blond s'arrêta et se retourna pour faire face au Gryffondor.

— T'es fatigué, je le suis aussi. Ce que je te propose, c'est juste une sieste.

Il ponctua ses paroles en retirant son pull, puis son pantalon. Durant ce cours laps de temps, Harry ne put s'empêcher de détailler rapidement le corps devant lui. Notamment le roulement des muscles visibles sous la peau du ventre, lorsque les bras se levèrent pour enlever le haut. Mais il se reprit vite quand la voix de Malfoy s'éleva à nouveau.

— On va faire un compromis : pour une fois, je ne dors pas nu. En échange, tu te mets aussi en sous-vêtements.

— Pourquoi devrais-je me déshabiller ?

— Parce que j'aime dormir collé à quelqu'un, peau contre peau. C'est plus agréable. Et, avant que tu ne protestes, n'oublie pas que je fais l'effort de garder ça.

Le Serpentard pointa son boxer qui était toujours sur ses hanches.

— Tu préfères que je l'enlève ?

— Non, c'est bon…

De mauvaise grâce, le brun retira à son tour ses vêtements et suivit l'autre calice entre les couvertures. Il n'était pas habitué à dormir uniquement avec Draco. Même s'il était réellement fatigué, sentir le blond collé à son dos ne l'aidait pas. Pourtant, Severus l'avait pris plusieurs fois ainsi dans ses bras. Mais, là, c'était différent.

" _C'est juste que tu n'es pas encore assez fatigué ! Une petite séance de sexe réglerait le problème, tu sais ?_ "

"Merci pour le conseil, mais non merci."

Mais c'était déjà trop tard : les paroles de Salazar avaient déjà fait leur petit bonhomme de chemin dans son imagination, et son membre n'avait visiblement aucune envie de dormir, lui. Mal à l'aise, il gigota pour tenter de trouver une position où il se sentirait mieux. Ce qui n'était pas vraiment évident avec un bras autour de ses épaules et un autre autour de son ventre.

— Harry, si tu n'arrêtes pas de bouger, ne viens pas te plaindre ensuite de sentir quelque chose contre tes fesses. Et je ne parle pas de ma baguette magique, évidemment. Pas celle en bois, en tout cas.

— T'as qu'à pas me coller comme ça, bougonna-t-il, se figeant néanmoins.

— Tu étais d'accord avec ça y a même pas deux minutes. C'est même pour ça que j'ai gardé mon boxer, tu te souviens ?

— Eh bien, j'ai changé d'avis.

— Pourquoi ?

Harry ne répondit pas. Mais Draco sembla comprendre. Avant même qu'il ne puisse réagir, le blond avait déjà posé une main sur son érection, qu'il s'empressa de repousser.

— Je vois. Tu sais, je ne vais pas forcément te sauter dessus parce que tu bandes. Cela dit, c'est plutôt flatteur pour moi.

Malfoy le força à se tourner sur le dos d'une pression sur l'épaule et se mit au-dessus de lui pour s'assurer qu'il ne se déroberait pas à son regard.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

— Tu te souviens, tu me dois une faveur.

— Quoi ? Je ne vais pas coucher avec toi parce que t'as accepté de rester ici avec moi, répondit-il, choqué.

— Mais non, pauvre idiot. J'aime le sexe, mais je ne suis pas aussi obsédé que vous semblez tous le penser. Tout ce que je te demande, c'est de considérer ma proposition : à l'évidence, nous avons tous les deux les hormones en ébullition. Donc, que dirais-tu de se faire plaisir mutuellement avant de faire la sieste ? Je sais que tu le fais parfois avec Severus. Et ça nous aidera à nous endormir plus vite, en plus.

— Je n'ai jamais touché Severus… Et ta proposition est censée me persuader que tu n'es pas un obsédé ?

Draco se mit à rire avant de répondre.

— D'accord, je te le concède, ça reste en partie du sexe. Mais c'est très _soft_ , non ? Si tu es capable de laisser Severus te tripoter, tu peux bien me laisser faire de même.

Il leur fallut quelques minutes supplémentaires à débattre, quelques baisers volés par le blond, des paroles salaces de la petite voix dans sa tête et une "main au panier", pour qu'Harry cède finalement. Draco avait décidé de lui montrer que c'était plus sympa, le plaisir à deux, en les masturbant en même temps, dans ses mains formant une seule poigne. Il était assis sur le haut des cuisses du deuxième calice, leurs sous-vêtements suffisamment descendus pour révéler leurs virilités parfaitement réveillées.

En moins de dix minutes, les deux adolescents se libérèrent. À cet instant, dans un élan instinctif, le Gryffondor attrapa l'héritier Malfoy par la nuque et l'embrassa, avalant ainsi chacun les gémissements de l'autre.

Suite à cela, le sommeil les accueillit très rapidement.


	34. Chapitre 33 : Pouf ! Envolée, la blague

Harry ne savait pas si cela faisait seulement quelques minutes ou plusieurs heures qu'il s'était endormi avec Draco. Il n'avait malheureusement aucun moyen de le savoir. Le monde sorcier, c'était chouette. Sauf quand on avait réquisitionné ta baguette. Mais, à vrai dire, il n'en avait absolument rien à faire. Là, tout de suite, une seule pensée traversait son esprit : Severus était loin. Trop loin. Et il avait l'impression qu'il allait faire une crise de panique d'un instant à l'autre. Il avait beau être conscient que tout ceci était dû uniquement au lien et qu'il n'avait aucune réelle raison de s'inquiéter, c'était plus fort que lui.

Alors, prenant garde à se détacher le plus doucement possible du blond pour éviter de le réveiller, il se leva, prit ses vêtements et sortit de la chambre. Il se rendit à peine compte qu'il tremblait de froid. Il se rhabilla rapidement en allant jusqu'à la porte de l'appartement. Il savait à peu près où se trouvait le laboratoire de Severus. Il avait seulement quelques couloirs à traverser. Il devait absolument le voir.

Se mettant presque à courir après être sorti et se souciant bien peu d'être vu par quiconque, il se dirigea vers l'étage supérieur, lui permettant de se rendre ensuite dans une autre partie des cachots. Arrivé au rez-de-chaussée, il eu un doute : était-ce à droite ou à gauche ? Il ne parvenait plus à se concentrer suffisamment pour retrouver son chemin. N'ayant pas vraiment le temps de tergiverser, il se dirigea, totalement au hasard, sur la droite, en croisant les doigts pour que ce soit le bon côté.

Alors qu'il espérait être bientôt arrivé à destination, tout devint noir.

oOoOo

Cela faisait environ quatre heures que Severus refaisait son stock de potions. Il estimait en avoir encore pour une heure ou deux. L'une des potions demandait bien plus de temps de chauffe que les autres.

Bien entendu, il avait très bien senti, un peu plus d'une heure après s'être absenté, que ses deux calices avaient pris un peu de plaisir. Il aurait pu être jaloux, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Au contraire, même. Il eut un petit sourire en se disant que le Gryffondor se laissait aller de plus en plus. Il espérait que la fermeture du lien serait pour bientôt. Il avait beau faire mine que tout allait bien et que cette situation ne l'affectait pas vraiment, la vérité était toute autre : il lui était de plus en plus difficile de supporter tout cela. Tous ses instincts de vampire lui criaient de prendre Harry une bonne fois pour toute et de le faire sien entièrement.

Il allait ajouter une épine de porc-épic dans son chaudron quand il sentit une sensation de froid désagréable. Il devait s'activer un peu plus. Harry semblait commencer à subir les effets secondaires dus à son éloignement. Son corps lui disait qu'il avait froid par manque de la présence du vampire, comme si c'était ce dernier qui permettait au sang du calice de circuler convenablement.

Severus avait eu l'intention de finir au moins la potion en cours avant de retourner à l'appartement. Mais quelque chose n'allait pas. On aurait dit qu'Harry ne sentait plus rien physiquement. Et il n'y avait pas trente-six raisons à cela : l'inconscience ou la mort étaient les seules envisageables. Si cela avait été la mort, il l'aurait sentie. Alors, le Gryffondor était forcément inconscient. Mais qu'avait-il fait ? Draco semblait toujours aussi paisible. En fait, le maître des potions était certain que le blond dormait encore. Il espérait que ce soit seulement un malaise dû au froid.

Laissant tout en plan – mais prenant garde, tout de même, à ce qu'il n'y ait aucun risque d'explosion dans la pièce –, il sortit de son laboratoire et se dirigea le plus rapidement qu'il pût vers ses appartements. Arrivé à destination, il chercha Harry des yeux, mais ne le vit pas. Il alla donc dans la chambre où il découvrit son premier calice endormi. Mais aucune trace du second.

Après un tour complet des lieux, l'angoisse le submergea définitivement : le Survivant avait disparu. S'asseyant sur le lit, il réveilla l'endormi. Celui-ci ne mit pas longtemps à ouvrir les yeux et fronça les sourcils en voyant l'expression qu'arborait le vampire.

— Qu'y a-t-il ?

— Tu sais où est Harry ?

Il y eut un blanc de plusieurs secondes pendant lequel l'héritier Malfoy regarda à côté de lui, dans le lit, pour constater que le Gryffondor n'y était plus.

— Il n'est pas dans le salon ? tenta-t-il.

— Non. J'ai regardé partout, il est introuvable. Il s'est réveillé il y a environ un quart d'heure et il avait froid. Mais tout d'un coup, ça s'est arrêté. Je ne sens plus rien depuis.

— Tu crois qu'il… ?

Draco ne put terminer sa phrase à cause de l'horreur qu'elle impliquait.

— Non, il n'est pas mort. Je le saurais. Il est seulement inconscient. Mais j'ignore où. Il faut le retrouver au plus vite. Les effets du lien deviennent de plus en plus forts. S'il est seul en se réveillant…

Cette fois, ce fut Severus qui ne put finir sa phrase. Dire à voix haute que le garçon pourrait bien trouver le moyen de mettre fin à ses jours, parce qu'il avait été trop négligeant en le laissant seul trop longtemps, lui était impossible.

Snape se rendit directement dans le bureau de Dumbledore pour le contacter et lui demander de revenir au plus vite. Draco, quant à lui, alla chercher Rémus. Il lui expliqua brièvement la situation avant de se rendre chez le Directeur peu après. Le loup-garou arriva quelques minutes plus tard, accompagné de Ron et Hermione.

— Sérieusement ? demanda Draco. Il faut toujours qu'il y ait toute la clique ? Manque plus que Black…

— Il pourrait nous aider, objecta Lupin. Surtout que je sais de source sûre qu'Harry n'est plus dans l'enceinte de l'école.

— Et comment peux-tu en être aussi sûr, Lupin ?

— Ron, Hermione, montrez-leur la carte.

— Vous êtes sûr, Professeur ? Vous voulez vraiment montrer ça à Snape ?

— C'est "Professeur Snape" pour vous, Monsieur Weasley, le réprimanda ledit Professeur Snape.

— Il s'agit d'Harry, répondit le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Je suis sûr qu'il préférerait que Severus prenne connaissance de la carte si ça donne une chance de le retrouver.

De mauvaise grâce, Hermione sortit la carte des Maraudeurs de sa poche et Ron l'aida à la déplier sur la table à proximité. Tous se penchèrent au-dessus et Rémus pointa du doigt leurs traceurs dans le bureau de Dumbledore.

— Vous voyez, expliqua-t-il, cette carte permet de savoir où se trouvent toutes les personnes dans l'enceinte de l'école. J'ai déjà regardé chaque recoin, Harry n'est nulle part.

Snape dû se rendre à l'évidence, après avoir vérifié par lui-même que son deuxième calice n'était plus dans l'enceinte de l'école Et la réalité le frappa comme un coup de poignard en plein cœur : Harry avait été enlevé. Qui pourrait bien faire ça ? La réponse était très simple et toute trouvée. Il restait des Mangemorts en fuite, ça ne pouvait être que l'un d'eux, voire plusieurs d'entre eux. Mais comment avaient-ils fait pour entrer dans Poudlard ?

Ce fut à cet instant que Dumbledore sortit de la cheminée. Severus lui expliqua en détails ce qui était arrivé, passant évidemment sous silence l'instant de plaisir des deux calices avant de s'endormir. Quand il eut terminé, le directeur s'était déjà installé sur son fauteuil, les mains jointes devant lui, semblant en proie à une intense réflexion. Le silence, de plus en plus lourd, s'allongea encore pendant plusieurs minutes avant que le plus vieux ne prenne enfin la parole :

— Severus, je suis vraiment navré de vous dire cela... Mais nous devons demander l'aide du Ministère.

— Non ! s'écria Draco avant que quiconque ne puisse réagir. Si vous faites ça, ils finiront forcément par découvrir que Severus est un vampire. Ils le tueront !

— Et s'ils tuent le Professeur Snape, poursuivit Hermione, Harry mourra.

— Je mise là-dessus, justement. Le Ministère tient à son Sauveur. Ils feront tout pour le garder en vie. Y compris si cela implique de laisser en vie un vampire non déclaré, j'imagine.

— Ce ne sont que des suppositions, Albus. C'est trop dangereux, intervint à son tour Rémus.

Tous les regards convergèrent vers Severus, qui n'avait pas encore pris la parole pour dire ce qu'il pensait de cette idée.

— En effet, ce ne sont que des suppositions. Mais la principale est que le Ministère arrivera à savoir ce que je suis. Bien que ce soit un risque, rien ne nous oblige actuellement à leur faire part de mon état. Et c'est un risque que je suis parfaitement disposé à prendre pour retrouver Harry.

— Mais…

Draco eut à peine le temps de commencer à protester que des yeux rouges se tournèrent vers lui pour le fixer et lui faire ravaler ses paroles. Néanmoins, comprenant où était le problème, le vampire le prit par le bras et le tira à sa suite pour sortir du bureau en s'excusant brièvement. Une fois la porte refermée, et contre toute attente, il le prit dans ses bras.

— Draco, je sais que ça ne te plaît pas. Mais il _faut_ retrouver Harry.

— Je sais, répondit le blond dans un murmure. Retrouver Harry n'est pas ce qui me dérange. C'est que tu mettes ta vie en danger. Surtout pour lui.

Severus relâcha son étreinte et prit son visage en coupe pour le regarder dans les yeux.

— J'aurais fait exactement la même chose pour toi. Tu es mon calice. Harry aussi. Tu dois t'y faire.

— Mais le lien n'est pas complet !

— Raison de plus pour prendre tous les risques pour le retrouver.

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, il l'embrassa en le serrant plus fort contre lui. Ce dont Draco avait besoin, ce n'était pas des arguments pour le convaincre que le vampire avait raison. Non, il avait besoin d'être rassuré.

Pendant ce temps, dans le bureau, Rémus tentait de convaincre le directeur d'attendre un peu avant de prévenir le Ministère.

— Nous pourrions faire appel à Sirius. Son animagus est un chien. Il a passé tellement de temps sous cette forme qu'il pourrait sans doute retrouver la trace d'Harry avec son flair.

— C'est une idée intéressante. Contactons-le pour lui demander de venir ici.

Lorsque Severus et Draco revinrent dans la pièce, Sirius était déjà là et Rémus venait de terminer de lui expliquer la situation. En les voyant entrer, l'ex-détenu perdit son calme et se jeta sur le vampire pour l'attraper par le col de sa chemise.

— Toi ! Tu devais le protéger ! Vous avez tous essayé de me convaincre qu'il était plus en sécurité en étant ton calice ! Et dire que tu m'avais menacé de me jeter en pâture aux strangulots et au calamar géant dans le lac… C'est peut-être moi qui devrais t'y jeter ?!

— Sirius, calme-toi. Ça ne sert à rien de…

— De quoi, Rémus ? Mon filleul a disparu ! Parce que ce crétin n'est pas foutu de jouer son rôle de vampire correctement !

— Fermez-la. Tous.

Alors que Rémus allait encore répliquer, il aperçut les yeux de Severus de nouveau rouges. Ce dernier se dégagea sans mal de la prise de Black et le toisa pour mieux lui répondre.

— Oui, j'ai été négligeant. Oui, j'ai laissé Harry seul avec Draco, alors que notre lien n'est pas encore complet, et je n'aurais pas dû. Oui, j'aurais dû revenir tout de suite quand j'ai senti qu'Harry s'était réveillé. Mais avant de me lapider pour mes erreurs quant à la protection d'Harry, tu devrais sans doute balayer devant ta porte, Black. Où étais-tu quand Voldemort tentait de le tuer toutes ces années ? Où étais-tu quand Harry faisait cauchemars sur cauchemars après la guerre, au point de transgresser la moitié du règlement de l'école pour se procurer de la potion de sommeil sans rêve ?

— Messieurs, ce n'est guère le moment de régler vos différends, intervint Dumbledore. Plus tard nous commencerons les recherches, plus la vie d'Harry sera en danger.

Cette simple constatation eut le don de calmer instantanément les deux hommes. Rémus fit alors part de son idée pour tenter de retrouver le Gryffondor disparu. Si Sirius était d'accord pour essayer, il y avait tout de même un petit problème.

— Je ne suis pas sûr l'odeur actuelle d'Harry. Je pense qu'il me faudrait un vêtement qu'il a porté récemment.

D'un commun accord, ils partirent tous pour l'appartement de Severus. Ce dernier fut le premier sur les lieux et repéra dans la chambre un pull qui était resté par terre.

"Stupide Gryffondor", pensa-t-il. "T'as froid et tu ne remets pas ton pull. Mais qu'est-ce qu'on va bien pouvoir faire de toi ?".

Il tendit le vêtement à l'animagus – déjà sous sa forme canine – et le laissa renifler un instant. Il ne put empêcher son nez de se froncer de dégoût. Harry était _son_ calice. Personne n'avait le droit de respirer son odeur ainsi.

Sirius parvint sans difficulté à suivre une piste jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée. Puis, il tourna à droite en sentant que l'odeur allait plutôt par là-bas. Mais, au bout de quelques mètres, il se mit à tourner en rond, comme s'il cherchait quelque chose, et finit par s'arrêter. Il reprit sa forme humaine – Dieu merci, les animagus étaient capables de garder leurs vêtements – et se tourna vers le reste du groupe qui l'avait suivi.

— Ça s'arrête ici. Il n'y a plus rien à partir de là. C'est comme si… il s'était envolé !

— Mais on ne peut pas transplaner dans l'enceinte de l'école, n'est-ce pas, Professeur Dumbledore ? demanda Hermione.

— Non. En effet, Miss Granger. Néanmoins… Severus, y a-t-il un autre Mangemort que Tom Jedusor a transformé en vampire ?

— À ma connaissance, non. Mais l'hypothèse qu'un vampire ait enlevé Harry est intéressante. Cela expliquerait, en tout cas, que son odeur ne persiste pas plus loin. Un vampire peut atteindre une vitesse telle, que l'odeur d'un être humain l'accompagnant n'aurait pas le temps de laisser une trace dans l'air. Ce qui voudrait dire que, parmi les Mangemorts restants, au moins l'un d'eux a obtenu une confiance suffisante auprès de Voldemort pour qu'il le transforme aussi secrètement que moi.

— Dans ce cas, je suis sincèrement désolé, Severus. Mais nous devons prévenir le Ministère. Un Mangemort est dangereux. Un vampire Mangemort est bien pire.


	35. Chapitre 34 : La vilaine blague

Harry ouvrit péniblement les yeux. Seule une faible lumière filtrait dans la pièce où il se trouvait et il en fut reconnaissant. En revanche, avoir ses mains attachées dans son dos l'enchantait beaucoup moins. Il était allongé sur le côté droit, sur un sol humide, puant la moisissure et d'autres choses qu'il préférait ignorer. Cela devait faire un moment qu'il était dans cette position. Son bras était engourdi et il avait cette désagréable sensation dans les doigts qui lui donnait l'impression que des milliers de fourmis parcouraient ses veines.

Ses yeux s'habituant au peu de lumière, il regarda autour de lui pour tenter de déterminer où il se trouvait. Il ne voyait rien qui puisse lui donner un indice. Il tenta donc de se rappeler ce qui lui était arrivé. Il se souvenait s'être endormi avec Draco. Puis, il s'était réveillé. Il avait froid et il n'avait eu qu'une idée en tête : trouver Snape. Il avait déambulé dans les couloirs, cherchant le chemin jusqu'au laboratoire du professeur de potions. Malheureusement, il n'était jamais arrivé à destination : après avoir pris un virage à droite en arrivant au rez-de-chaussée, c'était le trou noir complet.

— Alors, Bébé Potter, on a terminé sa sieste ?

Cette voix. Cette horrible voix qui l'avait parfois hanté, surtout après sa cinquième année. Il la reconnaîtrait entre toutes. Mais… Sa propriétaire était morte. Il l'avait vu de ses propres yeux. Pourtant, quand il releva la tête vers elle, plus aucun doute n'était possible.

— Bellatrix ? murmura-t-il, incrédule.

— C'est une sacrée surprise, n'est-ce pas ? Je suis sûre que tu ne t'attendais pas à me revoir un jour, Potter.

Le Gryffondor se souvenait du jour de la bataille… Bellatrix avait reçu un sort, la faisant hurler de douleur, avant qu'elle ne s'effondre, inerte. Il ne comprenait pas comment elle pouvait être aujourd'hui devant lui. Lorsqu'il posa la question, un grand rire lui répondit en premier lieu.

— Tu devrais pourtant deviner facilement, répondit-elle finalement en faisant luire ses iris rouges.

Les yeux d'Harry s'écarquillèrent en comprenant l'horreur de la situation : Bellatrix était effectivement morte. Et elle était aujourd'hui un vampire. Severus n'était donc pas le seul à qui Voldemort avait accordé l'immortalité des vampires…

— Ceci dit, j'avoue que je suis très surprise également. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que Severus soit aussi devenu un vampire. J'étais persuadée qu'il n'était pas fiable, et j'avais fait part de mes soupçons. Pourtant, personne ne m'a écoutée !

Plus Bellatrix parlait, plus elle semblait s'énerver. À tel point qu'elle avait fini par s'approcher de lui en une fraction de seconde, pour le saisir et le plaquer contre le mur le plus proche. Une main sur la gorge de l'humain, les yeux toujours rougeoyants, elle reprit sans se départir de sa colère :

— Quand j'ai compris qu'il nous avait trahis, j'ai voulu le tuer. Et je pensais avoir réussi ! Puis, je me suis réveillée après la bataille, et j'ai su que tu m'avais privée à jamais de mon maître !

À ces paroles, la main se resserra un peu plus. Harry commençait à suffoquer. Et il ne savait pas s'il tremblait davantage du manque de Severus ou de peur d'être aussi vulnérable face à son ennemie.

— Cela fait des mois que je cherche un moyen de t'attraper et de te faire payer ta chance insolente. Et qu'est-ce que je découvre ? Que tu es le calice de Snape !

Un sourire fendit le visage de la femme. Effrayant, de l'avis d'Harry.

— Qu'est-ce qui te permet d'affirmer que je suis son calice ? demanda-t-il avec difficulté, essayant de gagner un peu de temps.

— Les vampires reconnaissent tout de suite un calice. Et l'odeur de ce sale traître est partout sur toi. C'en est écœurant.

Avec une grimace, elle le lâcha enfin et Harry retomba au sol sans la moindre possibilité d'amortir sa chute. S'il sortait d'ici vivant, nul doute que ce ne serait pas sans marques. Mais pour l'heure, il n'avait aucune chance de s'enfuir. Plus inquiétant encore : si Bellatrix savait qu'il était le calice de Severus, savait-elle aussi que leur lien n'était pas complet ? Il devait s'en assurer.

— Dans ce cas, tu devrais savoir que Severus ne va pas tarder à me retrouver, tenta-t-il.

Un grand éclat de rire lui répondit. Elle lui saisit le menton et le redressa pour qu'il se retrouve en position assise.

— Tu vas me faire croire que tu as couché avec ce bâtard graisseux ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix mielleuse mais néanmoins pleine de venin. Dans ce cas, dis moi : comment c'était, de se faire prendre par lui ? Est-ce qu'il a été aussi consciencieux à te faire grimper aux rideaux qu'il l'était à faire croire au Seigneur des Ténèbres qu'il lui obéissait ?

Le Survivant ne put s'empêcher de rougir et de détourner le regard, ce qui n'échappa pas à la vampire qui laissa fleurir un nouveau sourire sur ses lèvres.

— C'est bien ce que je pensais. Votre lien n'est pas complet. Il va donc mettre très longtemps avant de parvenir à te trouver. Et quand ce sera fait, il sera trop tard.

L'éclat de folie qui luisait dans ses yeux roges augmenta les tremblements d'Harry. Cette tarée allait le tuer. Il en était sûr. Non seulement cela vengerait son maître disparu, mais cela ferait également souffrir Severus, à défaut de le tuer. Elle ferait d'une pierre deux coups. Il devait réfléchir à un moyen de s'extraire de cette situation, et vite. Malheureusement, sans baguette, l'opération allait être compliquée. Combattre un vampire était difficile. Combattre un vampire, dans son état, était périlleux. Mais combattre un vampire, dans son état et sans baguette, cela relevait carrément du suicide. Il était foutu.

Ces trois mots tournèrent en boucle dans son esprit tandis que la Mangemort le tenait plus durement en approchant encore son visage du sien. Elle lui tourna la tête et, avant même qu'il ne comprenne ce qu'il se passait, une violente douleur se diffusa en lui, ayant pour point de départ son cou. Son cri résonna de façon sinistre dans le cachot, alors que les crocs de Bellatrix étaient solidement ancrés dans la chair de son cou, aspirant son fluide vital.

oOoOo

Severus était tellement concentré sur son calice disparu qu'il put dire avec une extrême précision l'instant où le jeune homme se réveilla. Mais surtout, il était tellement concentré qu'il écoutait à peine les bavardages des autres.

— Hé ! Snape ! Tu nous écoutes ?

— Non, répondit-il. J'ai plus important à faire qu'écouter ton babillage incessant, Black.

— Ah oui ? Et qu'est-ce qui est plus important que retrouver mon filleul, hein ? Qui est, accessoirement, ton calice, je te rappelle !

Le vampire se tourna vers l'animagus avec des yeux rouges, le corps tendu, visiblement prêt à lui sauter dessus pour lui arracher la tête.

— Je suis justement en train de le chercher, espèce de stupide clébard ! Je tente de déterminer l'endroit où il se trouve par rapport à ce qu'il ressent.

— Et qu'en as-tu déduit ? intervint Rémus, tentant ainsi de calmer la tension entre les deux hommes.

— Il est dans un lieu froid, humide et mal aéré. Je pencherais pour un cachot.

— En effet, ça nous aide beaucoup ! s'exclama Sirius avec ironie.

Severus allait sortir une réplique bien sentie, quand il fut coupé dans son élan par une douleur au cou, le faisant grogner. Draco se précipita vers lui, inquiet.

— Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

— Le vampire qui l'a enlevé est en train de le mordre.

Il avait répondu les mâchoires serrées à l'extrême, en proie à une rage qu'il n'avait encore jamais ressentie auparavant. Les vampires avaient la capacité de reconnaître un calice au premier regard pour éviter d'en mordre un par inadvertance. Sachant que mordre le calice d'un autre pouvait engendrer une jalousie telle que ça avait déjà déclenché des guerres, il pouvait en déduire que c'était volontaire. Nul doute que le Mangemort qui s'en était pris à Harry en avait également après lui. Le fait que la morsure n'ait pas duré très longtemps le lui confirma. Ce n'était pas pour se nourrir, mais pour faire mal.

oOoOo

Harry avait l'impression que la morsure avait duré des heures. Pourtant, elle avait forcément duré moins longtemps que la première fois où Severus l'avait mordu, puisqu'il n'était pas tombé dans les pommes à cause de l'anémie. Mais il avait trouvé la douleur bien pire.

Il eut un frisson de dégoût quand il sentit la langue de la vampire lécher sa peau. Il se sentait tout à coup horriblement sale.

— Ton sang est plutôt pas mal, mais il n'a rien d'extraordinaire, dit Bellatrix avec dédain.

— Si tu comptes me tuer, pourquoi t'être donné la peine de refermer la plaie ?

Oui, il jouait avec le feu. Mais bon, au point où il en était…

— Oh, crois-moi, ce n'était pas de bonté de cœur, Potter. Mais j'ai d'autres projets pour toi. Je te réserve une mort bien plus douloureuse que de te vider de ton sang, finit-elle dans un murmure à son oreille.

Elle se leva finalement et se dirigea vers la porte en chantonnant et en gloussant comme elle en avait le secret.

— Il ne me reste plus qu'à trouver mon goûter !

Le bruit de la porte claquant derrière Lestrange résonna comme un glas dans la tête du Survivant. Il n'avait jamais autant regretté de ne pas avoir fermé le lien. S'il l'avait fait, Severus serait déjà en route pour le délivrer des griffes de cette Mangemort complètement folle.

"Par Merlin, aidez-moi ! Je promets de compléter le lien avant la fin de la semaine prochaine si je m'en sors vivant !" pensa-t-il très fort.

" _Ah ! En voilà une bonne résolution ! Maintenant que cette question est réglée, c'est pas en priant que tu sortiras d'ici._ "

"Et t'as une meilleure idée, peut-être ?" bougonna-t-il mentalement contre la voix de Salazar dans sa tête.

" _En fait, oui. Souviens-toi de la pièce que t'a donnée Severus, le lendemain de la morsure, pour lui indiquer où tu es…_ "

"Ah oui, quelle merveilleuse idée ! C'est dommage qu'elle me soit totalement inaccessible, puisque j'ai les mains liées…", répondit-il avec tout le sarcasme dont il était capable.

Après la perte de la pièce, Severus lui avait confectionné un bracelet enchanté pour l'accrocher à sa cheville. Ils avaient trouvé cela plus discret que le poignet. Harry n'avait pas très envie de l'afficher, car cela lui donnait l'impression de montrer un signe d'appartenance au vampire. Et le jeune homme était le seul a pouvoir le retirer.

" _Fais preuve d'un peu de souplesse, gamin ! Ça t'entraînera pour tes futures acrobaties dans le lit._ "

Même dans un moment pareil, la vicieuse petite voix dans sa tête ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à _ça_. C'était affligeant. Ceci dit, il était vrai que, même si attraper la pièce ne serait pas chose aisée, ce n'était pas non plus impossible. Il se tortilla donc comme il put, se mettant à genoux pour avoir les chevilles le plus près possible de ses mains. Après quelques contorsions, le dos cambré à lui faire mal, il fit descendre sa chaussette et parvint à saisir la chaîne qui tenait la pièce. Il la fit tourner jusqu'à trouver le fermoir. Une fois décrochée, il attrapa la pièce dans sa main.

Il s'apprêtait à prononcer le nom de son professeur de potions quand Bellatrix revint dans le cachot. En une fraction de seconde, elle était sur lui, le maintenant au sol. Avant qu'il n'ait le temps de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, il sentit un goût métallique dans sa bouche. La Mangemort venait de s'ouvrir le poignet et l'avait enfoncé dans sa bouche pour le forcer à boire son sang.

S'il avait pensé avoir eu mal plus tôt avec la morsure, ce n'était finalement rien en comparaison de maintenant. Les rares Doloris qu'il avait subis pendant la guerre lui paraissaient également doux, à côté. Il avait l'impression que chaque goutte de sang qui entrait en contact avec lui le brûlait, s'infiltrant dans la moindre de ses cellules et ravageant tout sur son passage.

— Maintenant, tu vas pouvoir mourir, Bébé Potter ! ricana Bellatrix en s'éloignant.

Harry avait eu du mal à comprendre les paroles, notamment à cause de son cri qui couvrait tout autre son. Tous ses muscles étaient tétanisés, tendus à l'extrême. Il eut vaguement la conscience de toujours tenir la pièce dans sa main. Il avait juste à prononcer le nom du maître des potions. Desserrer un peu les mâchoires et prononcer son nom. Pour pouvoir lui indiquer où il était. Il pouvait le faire.

— Se… Sev…

Il n'y arrivait pas. La douleur était trop intense pour qu'il arrive à parler.

" _Un peu de nerf ! Tu veux vivre ou pas ? Parce que, moi, j'ai pas l'intention de partir tant que je ne saurai pas ce que ça fait une morsure sur la queue ! Alors, prononce son nom !_ "

Jusqu'à présent, la voix de Salazar Serpentard avait toujours été provocante et perverse, l'enfonçant chaque fois un peu plus dans la déprime en l'obligeant à voir les choses en face. Il avait souhaité un nombre incalculable de fois qu'elle disparaisse. Pour une fois, il était presque reconnaissant qu'elle soit là, l'empêchant d'abandonner.

— Seve…rus… Snape.

Cela avait été difficile, mais il y était enfin parvenu. Tandis que Bellatrix se moquait de ses vains efforts, il priait pour que son vampire arrive rapidement.


	36. Chapitre 35 : Avortement de la blague

Severus était toujours pleinement concentré sur son deuxième calice. Il devinait, aux douleurs musculaires qu'il ressentait, que le jeune homme était en train de se contorsionner. Peut-être pour libérer ses mains, entravées par des cordes rêches qui irritaient la peau de ses poignets.

Puis, il sentit les muscles se relâcher, comme soulagés d'un poids. Pourtant, les bras étaient toujours attachés. C'est alors qu'il comprit : Harry venait d'attraper la pièce qui lui permettrait de savoir avec exactitude où le trouver.

Mais, alors que lui-même se sentait soulagé, la douleur foudroyante traversant le corps du Survivant le cloua sur place. Celui qui avait enlevé Harry était en train de l'obliger à boire son sang. C'était la seule explication possible.

— NON ! tonna-t-il en frappant la table de son poing, la brisant sous l'impact.

Toutes les personnes présentes dans le bureau sursautèrent.

— Professeur Snape, vous vous sentez bien ? demanda Kingsley.

Ce dernier et Daisy Moirage – ainsi s'appelait l'horrible arc-en-ciel vivant à la voix stridente – étaient arrivés quelques minutes plus tôt. Le maître des potions se força au calme. Inspirer, expirer. Donner le change. Desserrer les poings et la mâchoire. Ah ! Et les yeux ! Ne pas oublier de faire refluer ses instincts de vampire, suffisamment pour qu'ils redeviennent noirs. Voilà. Maintenant, il pouvait répondre. Il se tourna vers les deux représentants du Ministère et tenta d'afficher l'expression la plus neutre qu'il pût avoir.

— Un élève dont j'avais la charge a disparu. L'élève en question n'est autre que le célébrissime Harry Potter. Alors, non, je ne me sens pas bien. Je ne doute pas un seul instant que le Ministère sera ravi de m'accabler de tous les torts si jamais il lui arrivait malheur.

Prétendre que sa propre condition l'inquiétait plus que celle du Survivant restait la meilleure stratégie, selon lui. Cela correspondait davantage au personnage de l'horrible Severus Snape que tout le monde voyait en lui.

— Allons, Severus, minauda Moirage de sa voix si horripilante. Ne soyez pas si négatif. Je suis persuadée que nous allons très vite retrouver notre cher Sauveur ! Même si vous avez été négligeant, nous sommes tous conscients que vous faites votre maximum pour nous aider.

Le ton était tel, que personne n'était dupe quant au fait qu'elle ne pensait pas un mot de ce qu'elle venait de dire.

"C'est ça, vieille harpie. Si je n'avais pas plus important à faire, je t'aurais fait manger ton affreux chapeau turquoise qui m'irrite les yeux !", pensa Snape tout en gardant son air imperturbable.

Soudain, il le vit. L'endroit où était Harry. Son calice avait réussi à utiliser la pièce malgré la douleur. Finalement, cela avait du bon que cet aimant à problèmes soit un Gryffondor.

— Je sais où il est ! s'exclama-t-il. Il est dans le sous-sol du manoir Lestrange. Je pars devant.

Sans attendre de réponse, il se précipita en dehors du bureau, courut le plus rapidement qu'il put jusqu'à sortir des barrières anti-transplanage et disparut.

— Comment peut-il savoir tout à coup où se trouve le garçon ? demanda Kingsley en se tournant vers Dumbledore.

— Lorsque Severus a commencé à s'occuper des problèmes d'Harry, il lui a donné une pièce lui permettant de le retrouver facilement, où qu'il soit.

— Mais c'est de la magie noire, Professeur Dumbledore ! s'écria Moirage avec un air exagérément choqué. Autoriser ce genre de chose dans l'enceinte de Poudlard est intolérable ! Je vais être contrainte d'en référer à la Ministre de la Magie une fois notre Sauveur en sécurité.

— Faites donc, Madame Moirage. Ceci dit, je pense que la magie noire n'est dangereuse que lorsqu'elle est utilisée à de mauvaises fins. Ici, elle nous a permis de retrouver… notre cher Sauveur, pour reprendre vos mots.

L'arc-en-ciel sur pattes ne répondit rien et se contenta de pincer les lèvres, ne laissant plus apparaître qu'une fine ligne.

oOoOo

Si Severus avait bien calculé, il avait à peu près dix minutes pour trouver Harry et lui donner un peu de son propre sang pour le guérir avant que les autres n'arrivent. Méfiant, il pénétra dans le manoir et chercha le chemin pour atteindre le sous-sol.

Alors qu'il avait enfin trouvé la porte qui le séparait encore de son calice, il perçut une ombre sur sa droite. Il eut tout juste le temps de se décaler pour éviter le sort qui aurait probablement fait un gros trou dans son bras. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en découvrant qui était à l'origine de ce sort, mais aussi de l'enlèvement d'Harry.

— Bellatrix ?

— Surprise ! Tu ne pensais quand même pas être le seul en qui Voldemort vouait une entière confiance ? La seule différence entre toi et moi, c'est que j'étais _vraiment_ digne de _sa_ confiance !

Tout en criant les derniers mots, elle lança un nouveau sort. Une lutte acharnée s'engagea entre les deux vampires. Si Severus parvenait à prendre le dessus par moment, ce n'était malheureusement pas assez pour la mettre hors d'état de nuire et secourir son calice.

Ils furent tous deux confus lorsqu'un sort jaillit entre eux, ne venant d'aucune de leurs baguettes. C'était Kingsley qui l'avait lancé. Profitant de l'effet de surprise, Dumbledore attaqua à son tour. Snape aurait volontiers soupiré de soulagement, mais il avait encore un problème beaucoup plus grave et urgent que Lestrange : Harry continuait de souffrir et de s'affaiblir.

Laissant la Mangemort aux soins des autres, il se précipita sur la porte et la défonça d'un coup de poing. Il découvrit alors le jeune homme recroquevillé au sol, tremblant violemment et respirant difficilement. Il s'approcha et le prit contre lui.

— Harry, l'appela-t-il.

Mais il n'obtint aucune réponse. Il repoussa les cheveux collés par la sueur sur le front d'une pâleur alarmante. Il n'avait plus de temps à perdre. Tant pis si Kinglsey ou l'autre vieille peau le surprenait. Il n'avait pas le luxe de pouvoir le ramener à Poudlard et se cacher.

D'un coup de baguette, il s'entailla le poignet et le présenta à son calice blessé.

— Harry, tu dois boire.

oOoOo

Le Survivant avait l'impression de n'être plus qu'une boule de nerfs qu'on aurait balancée sur des braises ardentes. Il n'eut conscience que quelqu'un était entré qu'en se sentant bouger. Il espérait presque que ce fut pour le tuer, enfin. La douleur était insoutenable.

— Harry.

Il reconnut la voix. Snape l'avait retrouvé. Mais n'était-ce pas trop tard ? Il n'avait plus qu'une envie : sombrer dans l'inconscience et ne plus jamais se réveiller. Il avait tellement mal qu'il lui était devenu difficile de respirer. Le moindre mouvement était une torture.

Il sentit la main fraîche de l'homme sur son front et en aurait gémi de soulagement, si le reste n'était pas aussi en train de le brûler. Puis, quelque chose de poisseux toucha ses lèvres. "Du sang", pensa-t-il instantanément. Le vampire voulait qu'il boive son sang ? Harry d'y refusait. Il était persuadé que la douleur serait pire.

— Harry, tu dois boire.

Mais la voix grave ne laissait aucune place au doute : c'était un ordre. Et il n'avait pas la force d'y résister. Alors, il desserra la mâchoire et laissa les gouttes pourpres envahir sa bouche, sa gorge et s'infiltrer partout en lui. Contrairement à ce à quoi il s'attendait, la brûlure ne s'intensifia pas. Au contraire. Il eut l'impression d'être plongé dans une baignoire remplie de glaçons.

Quand le poignet s'éloigna de sa bouche, il s'autorisa cette fois à soupirer de soulagement. La douleur avait presque disparu. Il se sentait flotter, comme s'il était entouré de coton. Il ne faisait pas attention à ce qui l'entourait et s'en fichait. Il se sentait bien, tout à coup, et il avait envie que ça dure.

oOoOo

Snape avait espéré que, pour une fois, la chance viendrait frapper à sa porte et qu'il aurait le temps de sauver Harry avant que les renforts n'arrivent dans la pièce. Mais c'était évidemment trop demander. Alors qu'il avait toujours son bras contre les lèvres de son calice blessé, Moirage entra la première.

— Snape, éloignez-vous de cet enfant ! ordonna-t-elle en le menaçant de sa baguette.

Il aurait aimé lui retourner une remarque cinglante et l'envoyer paître comme il se doit. Mais Dumbledore le devança en arrivant dans la pièce à son tour.

— Madame Moirage, le Professeur Snape ne peut pas s'éloigner de Monsieur Potter pour le moment. Et c'est une excellente chose, puisqu'il est en train de le guérir.

— Mais enfin, Professeur Dumbledore ! Ne voyez-vous pas que c'est un vampire, comme Lestrange ?

— Si, bien sûr. Mais, contrairement à Madame Lestrange, il est en train de sauver une vie.

Daisy regarda le directeur de Poudlard, comme si elle tentait de sonder son esprit.

— Vous étiez au courant, n'est-ce pas ? Vous saviez déjà que Snape était un vampire !

— En effet.

— Qui d'autre le savait ? demanda-t-elle en scrutant le visage de chaque personne présente.

— Personne d'autre, Madame Moirage. Je suis le seul. Et avant que vous ne me posiez la question : oui, je l'ai couvert.

— Vous savez que ceci peut vous coûter votre poste de directeur de l'école, Dumbledore ? intervint Kingsley.

— J'en suis tout à fait conscient.

oOoOo

Lorsque Harry reprit connaissance, il se sentit mal. Non pas physiquement. Il n'avait plus aucune douleur. Mais à l'intérieur. Il avait le sentiment qu'il lui manquait quelque chose. Il ouvrit les yeux et son malaise augmenta encore. Il n'était pas à Poudlard. Merci Merlin, il n'était pas non plus chez Lestrange. La pièce ressemblait à une infirmerie. Peut-être était-il à Sainte-Mangouste ?

— Ah ! Vous êtes enfin réveillé ! fit tout à coup une voix à sa droite.

Il sursauta en se tournant vers elle. Il eut un frisson d'horreur en voyant qui se tenait à son chevet. C'était Ombrage, version arc-en-ciel. Ce devait être la femme dont Severus avait parlé après avoir rendu la pensine à Dumbledore.

— Que s'est-il passé ? demanda l'adolescent.

— Vous ne vous souvenez de rien ?

— Bellatrix m'a enlevé et torturé. Snape… Où est-il ?

— Snape… Il est là où il doit être.

— Je veux le voir.

— Je crains que ce ne soit pas possible. En fait, vous ne pourrez voir personne tant que vous n'aurez pas répondu à quelques questions, Monsieur Potter.

— Et je serai là pour te soutenir, Harry, intervint une voix que le jeune homme accueillit avec un immense soulagement.

Dumbledore venait d'entrer dans la pièce et s'approchait du lit.

— Professeur Dumbledore, vous n'êtes pas autorisé à être ici. Veuillez sortir immédiatement.

— À vrai dire, si, Madame Moirage. J'ai l'accord de Madame la Ministre pour rester aux côtés d'Harry. Elle est d'accord avec moi sur le fait que, après ce qui lui est arrivé au Manoir Lestrange, il a besoin d'être entouré de personnes qu'il connaît et en qui il a confiance. Il est inutile de rajouter des traumatismes à sa liste déjà trop longue, n'est-ce pas ?

Moirage pinça ses lèvres dans une expression contrariée tandis que le directeur de Poudlard se plaçait à côté de son élève, mais sans le toucher. Avec un adulte de part et d'autre, Harry se sentait un peu cerné, ce qui n'arrangea rien à son malaise. Mais il devait être patient. Il était persuadé que Dumbledore savait comment il se sentait et qu'il l'emmènerait auprès de Snape dès que ce serait possible.

— Très bien, fit Moirage sans se départir de son évidente colère. Commençons, alors. Monsieur Potter, saviez-vous que le Professeur Snape était un vampire ?

Le Survivant regarda le plus âgé avec un éclair de panique. Le Ministère était au courant. Qu'allait-il arriver à Snape ?

— Monsieur Potter, répondez ! s'impatienta la femme. Quant à vous, Professeur, veuillez ne pas influencer ses réponses.

— Je n'avais aucunement l'intention de l'influencer. Comme dit plus tôt, je suis ici pour le rassurer et c'est ce que je compte faire. Harry, continua le vieil homme en le regardant, comme tu peux le constater, le Ministère est désormais au courant de l'état du Professeur Snape. Tu peux donc répondre la vérité sur ce secret que nous partagions tous les trois.

Le Gryffondor tiqua à la dernière phrase. Tous les trois ? Mais ils étaient bien plus à être au courant. Était-ce une façon subtile de lui faire comprendre qu'il devait faire comme si personne d'autre ne savait ? Après tout, ce serait logique : si ne pas se déclarer comme vampire était puni par la loi, couvrir un vampire non déclaré devait aussi avoir ses conséquences.

— Oui, je le savais, finit-il par répondre.

— Comment l'avez-vous su ?

— Euh… Il… Il m'a mordu.

Il était sûr que cette révélation n'allait pas les aider. Mais il ne voyait pas quoi répondre d'autre. Et si le Ministère savait que Severus était un vampire, il savait aussi sûrement qu'Harry était son calice. Il était donc logique qu'il ait été mordu à un moment ou un autre.

— Vous voulez dire que le Professeur Snape vous a agressé pour boire votre sang, sans votre accord ? se scandalisa Moirage.

— Oui. Enfin, non ! Je veux dire… C'était de ma faute : je me suis coupé le doigt devant lui et il n'a pas pu résister à l'odeur de mon sang.

" _T'as pas l'impression de t'enfoncer, là ?_ ", souffla la petite voix dans sa tête.

Les questions défilèrent ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes. Et autant dire qu'Harry n'était pas très doué pour prendre la défense du vampire. Moirage avait l'art et la manière de tourner ses questions de sorte que Severus paraisse toujours coupable. Fort heureusement, Dumbledore l'aida plusieurs fois à se dépatouiller des mots qui sortaient de façon maladroite de sa bouche.

— Est-ce qu'on a bientôt terminé ? finit par demander le Survivant, agacé par cet interrogatoire.

— Bien sûr. J'ai tout ce qu'il me faut pour faire un rapport à la Ministre de la Magie.

Sur ces mots, elle quitta l'infirmerie sans un regard en arrière, dans un bruit de talons des plus horripilants.

— Professeur ? Où est Severus ? demanda Harry quand il n'entendit plus les pas de Moirage.

— Il a été emprisonné dans une cellule spéciale pour les vampires. Le rapport que fera Daisy Moirage à Amélia déterminera son sort. Ainsi que le tien.


	37. Chapitre 36 : Cette décision n'est pas une blague

Suite à l'interrogatoire de Moirage, il fallut encore une bonne heure avant qu'Harry ne soit autorisé à voir ses amis. Ceux-ci lui racontèrent ce qui était arrivé entre sa disparition et son réveil : la tentative pour le retrouver en faisant appel à Sirius, la découverte qu'il avait été enlevé par un autre vampire, son sauvetage et le Ministère qui avait finalement surpris Severus en train de lui donner son sang. Le Gryffondor s'était attendu à ce que Draco lui reproche la situation, voire qu'il l'insulte. Pourtant, au contraire, le Serpentard était resté étrangement calme. Il avait à peine réagi quand Harry était entré dans la pièce. En fait, il semblait complètement perdu dans ses pensées, comme ailleurs. Le seul geste qu'il faisait était de jouer avec sa baguette en lui jetant parfois un coup d'œil.

Finalement, Moirage entra, un grand sourire aux lèvres, ce qui ne disait clairement rien de bon quant à la situation.

— J'ai fait part de mon rapport à Madame la Ministre, commença-t-elle de sa voix nasillarde si agaçante. Elle a rendu son verdict. Severus Snape sera scellé et Harry Potter envoyé à Sainte-Mangouste pour lui trouver un remède à sa condition de calice.

Un vent de protestations s'éleva dans la salle à ces paroles.

— Silence ! hurla Moirage. Les décisions de la Ministre sont indiscutables.

— Pourrais-je au moins voir l'ordre écrit d'Amélia concernant cette affaire ? intervint Dumbledore.

— Mais naturellement.

L'horrible arc-en-ciel sur pattes sortit un parchemin de ses vêtements multicolores et le tendit au vieil homme. Celui-ci le déroula et le lut en silence, sous les regards remplis d'espoir des autres personnes présentes, plus particulièrement Harry. Après une interminable minute, le directeur de Poudlard se tourna vers le jeune homme, la mine grave.

— Je suis navré, mais c'est effectivement la décision de la Ministre de la Magie. Je crains que nous ne puissions rien y faire.

— Quoi ? s'écria Harry. Mais… vous pourriez la convaincre, Professeur ! Il faut absolument lui parler.

Ce fut cet instant que choisit Draco pour réagir enfin. Il se leva d'un bond, agrippa le Gryffondor pour le plaquer contre un mur et le tenir en joue avec sa baguette. Ce fut si rapide que personne dans la pièce n'eut le temps de réagir.

— Tout ça, c'est de ta faute, Potter ! Et t'es même pas foutu de saisir ta chance quand on te l'offre. T'es vraiment qu'un crétin, un bon à rien !

— Monsieur Malfoy ! Veuillez lâcher votre baguette immédiatement !

— La ferme, vieille peau.

Moirage laissa échapper une exclamation outrée. Mais Harry restait scotché sur les paroles du blond. Que voulait-il dire, en parlant de chance offerte ? Était-il en train de lui reprocher de ne pas avoir fermé le lien plus tôt ?

" _T'es vraiment lent, parfois…_ Saisir _la chance ! Il te faut un dessin, ou quoi ?_ " s'agaça la petite voix de Salazar dans sa tête.

Le regard du Survivant se posa tout à coup sur la baguette de Draco. En fait, en y faisant bien attention, il remarque que c'était la sienne et non celle du Serpentard.

"Mais oui ! Bien sûr !" pensa-t-il.

Il plongea son regard dans les yeux bleu clair face à lui, et un signe de tête presque imperceptible répondit à sa question muette. Il avait bien compris les intentions de l'héritier Malfoy. Il le poussa alors et lui prit sa baguette des mains. Son premier réflexe fut de la pointer sur Moirage. Il mourrait d'envie de lui faire fermer son clapet. Mais ce n'était pas le bon plan. Il retourna alors la pointe de la baguette contre lui-même.

— Harry ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? s'écria Sirius.

— Je refuse que les Médicomages me trouvent un remède. Et je refuse que Severus soit scellé. J'exige de le voir. Maintenant, finit-il en se tournant vers la femme du Ministère.

— Je regrette, c'est impossible, Monsieur Potter. Posez tout de suite cette baguette !

— NON ! hurla-t-il. Si vous le tuez, je n'ai plus de raison de vivre. Alors, autant en finir tout de suite !

Dumbledore leva les mains en signe d'apaisement.

— Harry, mon garçon, calme-toi. Laisse-moi essayer d'expliquer la situation à Madame Moirage avant de faire quoi que ce soit de regrettable. Daisy, je pense qu'il serait plus sage d'accéder à la requête de Monsieur Potter.

— Quoi ? Mais vous êtes devenu fou ? Personne n'est autorisé à voir un vampire emprisonné. Encore moins si celui-ci a été condamné à être scellé.

— Vous devez comprendre qu'Harry est le calice du Professeur Snape. Mais ils n'ont complété qu'une moitié du lien. De ce fait, Harry est instable. Loin de son vampire, il pourrait commettre… l'irréparable, comme en atteste son état actuel.

Daisy Moirage pinça les lèvres, clairement réticente à faire ce qu'on lui demandait. Mais elle ne pouvait pas non plus laisser le garçon mourir. C'était le Survivant, le Sauveur du monde sorcier.

— Très bien, Kingsley vous conduira à lui. Je vais, quant à moi, chercher Madame la Ministre.

Elle sortit de la pièce dans un claquement de talons et Shacklebolt entra avec un air étonné.

— Que se passe…

Il s'arrêta en plein milieu de sa question en fixant Harry qui n'avait pas bougé.

— Oh ! Je vois… Suivez-moi, finit-il par dire, l'air grave.

Le chemin fut long, beaucoup trop long au goût du Gryffondor. Seul Dumbledore avait été autorisé à venir avec lui.

— Tu sais, Harry, ce que tu es en train de faire risque de t'apporter beaucoup d'ennuis, l'informa l'homme du Ministère alors qu'ils s'arrêtaient devant une porte.

— Ce sera toujours mieux que si Severus meurt par ma faute.

Avec un soupir, Kingsley ouvrit la porte, dévoilant un couloir très peu éclairé et étroit. En quelques enjambées, le jeune homme fut devant la cellule du vampire.

— Non ! cria celui-ci alors qu'Harry allait toucher un barreau. Les sortilèges pourraient te tuer.

— Ouvrez la porte de sa cellule, demanda le Survivant en se tournant vers Shacklebolt.

— Je regrette, mais je ne peux pas faire ça, Harry.

— Alors, nous avons un sérieux problème, affirma-t-il en resserrant sa prise sur sa baguette.

— Et si nous parlions tous ensemble, calmement, dans un endroit plus approprié, proposa Dumbledore. Severus ne tentera rien pour s'enfuir. Tout ce qui l'intéresse est le bien-être de son calice. Et je me porte garant de sa bonne conduite.

Kingsley sembla réfléchir un instant, puis il finit par abdiquer. Il sortit lentement sa baguette qu'il pointa ensuite sur la grille pour l'ouvrir. À peine fait, Snape se jeta sur le plus jeune pour le serrer contre lui. Si Harry en fut surpris – ce n'était pas vraiment le genre de réaction qu'il s'attendait à voir chez son professeur –, il en fut aussi grandement soulagé. Il se rendit compte, à ce moment-là, à quel point il s'était senti mal depuis son réveil. Avoir le vampire si proche à présent lui semblait être comme une bouffée d'air frais après avoir été en apnée pendant trop longtemps.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient tous les quatre dans le bureau d'Amélia Bones, en compagnie de Daisy Moirage. Draco était également là. Il avait discrètement suivi Moirage et s'était montré à l'arrivée du vampire. Si Harry avait accepté d'abaisser sa baguette, il la tenait toujours très fermement et restait collé à Snape, comme si cela pouvait éviter au Ministère de l'enfermer à nouveau.

— Bien, commença la Ministre. Il y a certaines choses que nous devons apparemment mettre au clair. Tout d'abord, Monsieur Malfoy, voulez-vous bien m'expliquer votre présence ici ?

— Je suis aussi le calice de Severus.

— Draco !

— Quoi ? Si on ne disait rien, c'était pour toi. Moi, je m'en fous que tout le monde le sache. Maintenant qu'ils savent que tu es un vampire, je ne vais pas continuer à me cacher et laisser tout le monde croire que Potter est ton calice, alors que votre lien n'est même pas fermé.

— C'est impossible ! s'écria l'arc-en-ciel vivant. Un vampire ne peut pas avoir deux calices !

— Ce n'est pas parce que ce n'est jamais arrivé que c'est impossible, rétorqua Snape.

— Vous vous rendez compte que ce ne sont que des enfants ? Chez les moldus, on appelle ça du détournement de mineurs !

— Nous ne pouvons pas comparer nos lois et celles des moldus, tempéra Dumbledore.

— Et que faites-vous de l'impartialité dont doit faire preuve un professeur, Monsieur le Directeur ? Ces garçons seraient avantagés par rapport aux autres pour les examens de potions.

— Comme vous le savez, le Professeur Snape n'enseigne plus depuis presque deux mois. C'est le Professeur Slughorn qui le remplace. Nous pouvons parfaitement finir l'année ainsi.

Moirage pinça ses lèvres d'agacement et de frustration de ne pas avoir le dernier mot face au vieil homme.

— De toute façon, la question ne se pose pas ! Madame la Ministre a déjà rendu son verdict, répliqua-t-elle fièrement.

— Le problème, c'est que nous n'avions pas tous les éléments en main, intervint Amélia. Condamner Monsieur Snape reviendrait à condamner également Monsieur Malfoy.

— Je suis sûre que Sainte-Mangouste parviendra à trouver un remède pour tous les deux, contra Daisy.

— Il n'y a pas de remède au lien vampire/calice, fit le maître des potions.

— Ce n'est pas parce que ça n'existe pas encore que c'est impossible, pour reprendre à peu près vos mots.

L'arc-en-ciel ambulant arborait désormais un sourire victorieux. Mais celui-ci se fana bien vite quand un vase de fleurs explosa. Le bras d'Harry qui tenait encore sa baguette tremblait, probablement de rage mal contenue. L'air autour de lui s'était mis à vibrer et les lumières commencèrent à clignoter. Severus l'appela et voulut poser une main sur son épaule, mais le jeune homme se dégagea prestement de la prise.

— N'essaie pas de me calmer. Quant à vous... poursuivit-il en pointant sa baguette sur Moirage qui devenait de plus en plus pâle. Je vous conseille d'oublier votre idée de m'enfermer à Sainte-Mangouste. Je ne suis pas malade. Et Severus n'est pas un danger. Il ne mordra jamais personne d'autre que Draco ou moi. Alors, laissez-nous tranquilles et oubliez-nous.

— Ce n'est pas aussi simple, Monsieur Potter.

Bones s'était levée de son fauteuil et avait contourné son bureau pour s'approcher.

— Veuillez baisser votre baguette. Nous devons discuter et trouver une solution.

— La solution est déjà trouvée : laissez-nous rentrer à Poudlard et reprendre nos vies comme avant.

— Je ne peux pas faire ça. Le professeur Snape est un vampire non-déclaré. C'est un crime grave, puni par la loi. Le monde sorcier va réclamer que justice soit faite. Un vampire non-déclaré est considéré comme dangereux.

Draco renifla de dédain.

— Sérieusement ? Un vampire avec un calice est jugé inoffensif par nos lois. Severus en a deux, alors il est deux fois moins dangereux que tout autre vampire.

— Mais ce n'est pas forcément ce que penseront les sorciers. Je ne peux me permettre de faire un traitement de faveur, Monsieur Malfoy.

Un silence tendu s'étira. La situation semblait être dans une impasse inextricable.

" _Dis donc, gamin, c'est le sang de Lestrange qui t'a ramolli le cerveau ?_ " souffla Salazar dans la tête du Gryffondor.

"Hein ?" répondit ce dernier de façon très intelligente.

" _Souviens-toi : pourquoi les deux pions du Ministère étaient venus à Poudlard ?_ "

Il réfléchit un instant. Puis, la réponse lui vint d'un coup. Il abaissa totalement sa baguette, ferma les yeux et soupira. Les lumières cessèrent de vaciller et il rouvrit les yeux pour fixer la Ministre, déterminé.

— Vous vouliez que je fasse un discours, suite à la guerre, n'est-ce pas ? Je vais le faire. Et j'expliquerai au monde sorcier ce qu'il s'est passé ces derniers mois. Vous me l'avez tous assez répété : ils m'écouteront et me suivront. Après ça, tout le monde nous laissera en paix. Et je ne veux plus jamais avoir affaire au Ministère. Vous m'avez utilisé comme un pantin depuis assez longtemps.

Amélia Bones sembla réfléchir un instant, puis elle hocha la tête.

— Très bien. Mais cela doit être fait très rapidement. Le plus tôt sera le mieux. La rumeur d'un professeur de Poudlard vampire non-déclaré a déjà fait le tour d'une grande partie de la population. Ils attendent mon verdict et je ne tiens pas à ce que cette histoire crée un mouvement de panique.

— Nous n'y tenons pas non plus, Amélia. Je pense qu'il serait sage de laisser ces jeunes gens tranquilles ce soir. Ce discours peut bien attendre demain.

Harry n'était pas très emballé par l'idée. Même si c'était lui qui l'avait émise, il ne s'attendait pas à devoir faire ça aussi tôt.

" _Vois le bon côté des choses : plus vite commencé, plus vite fini !_ "

Oui, ce n'était pas faux.

" _Et plus vite on pourra reprendre les choses sérieuses avec ton vampire préféré !_ "

Le Gryffondor soupira.

"J'aurais pu me contenter de la première phrase…" pensa-t-il en réponse.

Il fut tiré de ses pensées par un éclat de voix.

— C'est inadmissible ! vociféra Moirage. Un vampire non-déclaré qui s'en sort sans aucune condamnation ? Madame la Ministre, vous ne pouvez laisser passer ça ! Les vampires non-déclarés risquent de penser qu'ils peuvent rester dans l'ombre sans être inquiétés !

— Et si on cessait tout simplement de stigmatiser les créatures magiques, juste parce qu'elles sont différentes du sorcier lambda ? répondit Snape avec calme. Dois-je vous rappeler que c'est la catégorisation des individus et cette tendance à marginaliser ceux qui sont différents qui ont permis à Voldemort de faire son ascension ? C'est cette manie à transformer les gens différents en parias qui alimente les peurs.

— Répertorier les vampires est une sécurité !

— Une sécurité pour qui ? Les vampires déclarés ne prendraient jamais le risque de tuer un humain. Les non-déclarés s'en fichent, on ne peut remonter jusqu'à eux.

— Donc, vous avouez avoir tué des humains, puisque non-déclaré !

— J'ai deux calices. Pensez-vous vraiment que j'ai besoin d'aller me nourrir sur quelqu'un d'autre, et plus encore de tuer ?

— Si je puis me permettre, Amélia, je suis entièrement d'accord avec Severus, intervint Dumbledore. Il est temps de cesser cette pseudo-prévention, qui ne fait qu'accroître les haines et les peurs, pour se concentrer sur les véritables criminels.

Un nouveau silence se fit. Moirage bouillonnait visiblement de rage. Il ne lui fallut que peu de temps avant de craquer.

— Mais enfin, Madame la Ministre ! Vous n'allez tout de même pas…

— Assez, Moirage, la coupa Bones. Je suis de l'avis d'Albus. Il est plus que temps de cesser ce règne par la terreur. Les erreurs de mes prédécesseurs ont conduit à la guerre que nous venons de connaître. Je ne dois pas les refaire. Je vais de ce pas prévenir la Gazette du Sorcier que le Survivant fera un discours demain soir devant la presse.

Tandis qu'elle retournait derrière son bureau, Daisy Moirage sortit de la pièce en faisant claquer ses talons plus que nécessaire, visiblement très insatisfaite de la tournure des évènements. Le directeur de Poudlard fut le suivant à sortir. Snape et Harry allaient suivre, mais le vampire se rendit compte que Draco n'avait pas bougé et fixait toujours la Ministre.

— Draco ?

— J'ai une condition.

Amélia Bones regarda le jeune homme blond d'un air interrogateur avant de faire un signe de la main pour l'inviter à continuer.

— Ne dites rien à mes parents.

— Je croyais que vous ne vouliez plus vous cacher, Monsieur Malfoy, s'étonna-t-elle.

— C'est le cas. Mais j'aimerais le leur annoncer à ma façon.

— Très bien, je n'y vois aucun inconvénient.

Finalement, tout le monde sortit et la Ministre se retrouva seule dans son bureau. Elle soupira de soulagement. Cette journée avait été vraiment mouvementée. Dire que cela ne faisait que quelques mois qu'elle était Ministre… Qu'allait donc encore lui réserver le jeune Potter avec sa fâcheuse tendance à se mettre dans les ennuis ?


	38. Chapitre 37 : Excuse-moi pour cette blague

Arrivés à Poudlard, Harry remercia ses amis et suivit les deux Serpentards dans l'appartement du plus âgé. Une fois à l'intérieur, il supposa qu'il allait se faire copieusement engueuler. Il resta donc devant l'entrée, sans bouger, attendant que la sentence tombe. Pourtant, rien ne vint. Il releva la tête pour regarder le vampire, mais celui-ci était de dos.

— Je…

— Je suis désolé, Harry.

Il allait s'excuser, mais il fut devancé par Snape qui venait de se retourner. Il regarda l'homme avec des yeux écarquillés, la bouche ouverte dans un "o" parfait. Est-ce que le professeur de Poudlard le plus haï de toute l'histoire de l'école venait de lui présenter des excuses ?

"Bon sang, je suis finalement mort, c'est ça ?" se demanda-t-il.

— Cesse de faire l'étonné. Je sais reconnaître mes erreurs quand j'en fais. Et te laisser seul, alors que le lien n'est pas complet, en était définitivement une. J'aurais dû revenir tout de suite quand j'ai su que tu t'étais réveillé alors que Draco dormait toujours. À partir d'aujourd'hui, je ferai encore plus attention. Lestrange n'était peut-être pas la seule.

Le vampire s'approcha de son second calice et tendit la main, paume vers le ciel.

— Et ça commence tout de suite : donne-moi ta baguette.

— Si d'autres Mangemorts sont encore susceptibles de m'attaquer, ce serait justement une sécurité que j'aie ma baguette sur moi. Si je l'avais eue quand Bellatrix m'a enlevé…

— Elle te l'aurait retirée tout de suite, coupa l'homme. Tu n'es pas plus en sécurité avec ta baguette, au contraire. Je te rappelle que tu as menacé de te tuer au Ministère.

— C'était seulement pour les convaincre de te libérer, s'indigna Harry. Et c'est Draco qui m'a donné l'idée ! Je n'avais aucune intention de me suicider.

— Vraiment ?

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour répondre que, oui, vraiment, il n'avait aucune tendance suicidaire. Mais les yeux rouges capturèrent son regard et il fut incapable de sortir le moindre mot. Il referma les yeux en fronçant les sourcils d'incompréhension.

— Quand je te pose une question en utilisant mes capacités de vampire, tu ne peux pas me mentir.

Le froncement de sourcils s'accentua.

— S'ils ne m'avaient pas libéré, qu'aurais-tu fait ? lui demanda Severus, sans pour autant le relâcher de son regard écarlate.

Il aurait voulu répondre qu'il aurait fini par trouver un moyen de le sauver et qu'il n'aurait pas attenté à sa propre vie. Mais il en fut incapable. Parce qu'il savait au fond de lui qu'il avait été prêt à prononcer ces mots menant à l'issue fatale, s'il l'avait fallu. Et cette pensée le choqua. Bien sûr, il était parfaitement conscient d'être devenu dépendant du vampire. Il avait aussi très bien compris que leur relation impliquait qu'ils soient ensemble le plus possible. Mais de là à être prêt à mettre fin à ses jours pour le vampire, cela le terrifiait.

— Harry, à quoi penses-tu ? demanda Snape en le voyant perdre toutes ses couleurs.

— Ça aurait changé quelque chose si notre lien avait été fermé ? demanda le susnommé après un instant d'hésitation.

— Non. La pensée ne te serait pas venue aussi vite, mais le résultat aurait été le même, au bout du compte. Si tu as su te contrôler suffisamment pour ne rien tenter réellement, c'est parce que tu avais bu mon sang un peu plus tôt.

L'homme laissa un moment au plus jeune pour digérer l'information.

— Donc, si tu venais à te faire tuer, Draco et moi finirions aussi par mourir à cause de ton absence ?

Harry soupira avant même d'avoir une réponse. Il n'en avait pas besoin, au fond. Il la connaissait déjà.

— Je ne te l'ai jamais caché.

— Mais c'est une chose de le savoir de façon abstraite, et c'en est une autre d'être à deux doigts de le vivre concrètement… Je vais prendre une douche, finit-il par dire après un court silence.

Alors qu'il arrivait à la porte de la chambre, une main sur son épaule l'arrêta.

— Tu n'as pas oublié quelque chose ? lui demanda Snape en tendant la main.

Avec un nouveau soupir, le Gryffondor sortit sa baguette et la posa dans la paume de son professeur avant d'aller s'enfermer dans la salle de bain.

— Tu crois qu'il a fait exprès d'oublier ? demanda Draco en s'étirant, affalé sur le canapé dans lequel il s'était laissé tomber plus tôt.

— C'est possible. Ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'il agit davantage comme un Serpentard que comme un Gryffondor. La preuve au Ministère.

Le maître des potions regarda le blond avec un sourcil relevé. Ce dernier était maintenant alangui sur le canapé, dans une invitation plus qu'évidente.

— Et si nous parlions d'autre chose ? Comme le fait que tu ne te sois pas encore nourri aujourd'hui.

Avec un sourire amusé, Severus contourna le canapé et vint s'installer au-dessus de son calice avant de capturer ses lèvres. La réponse qu'il reçut en retour était plus empressée que passionnée. Bien que Draco ait fait son possible pour ne rien montrer, le vampire savait que ces dernières heures avaient été difficiles. Même si leur lien était complet, il avait remarqué que le blond avait du mal à supporter d'être éloigné de lui plus d'une journée. Il se disait parfois qu'il devrait peut-être s'en inquiéter et le forcer à prendre un peu de distance. Être trop dépendant de l'autre dans une relation n'était jamais une bonne chose, selon lui. Mais un simple regard ou un sourire suffisait à lui faire perdre sa bonne résolution et à vouloir à son tour rester le plus proche possible de lui.

— Mords-moi, souffla Malfoy en détournant la tête pour dévoiler son cou.

Et le maître des potions ne se fit pas prier. Il passa d'abord sa langue sur la peau douce, se délectant à la fois de son goût et du frisson qu'il provoqua. Puis, il planta ses crocs dans la chair avant d'aspirer le liquide vital par petites gorgées, prenant son temps, dégustant lentement. Sous lui, le blond se tortilla, tentant de créer une friction entre eux. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que Draco perde pied sous le trop plein de sensations et qu'il se libère dans ses sous-vêtements. Severus referma la plaie d'un coup de langue et se releva en entendant la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrir. Si Malfoy soupira, il ne dit cependant rien, se contentant d'aller prendre une douche à son tour.

Sans un regard pour le vampire, Harry prit un parchemin et une plume pour commencer à prendre des notes. Qu'allait-il bien pouvoir dire pendant son discours ? Il regrettait déjà d'avoir eu une telle idée. Il n'était franchement pas fait pour parler devant un public. Il n'était pas un orateur, mais un homme de terrain. Et son parchemin noirci de ratures en était la preuve.

Tout à coup, il releva la tête et regarda son professeur avec un air perplexe.

— Mais au fait… Demain, c'est Halloween, non ? C'est stupide de vouloir que je fasse mon discours ce soir-là.

— Nous sommes dimanche, Harry. Le bal d'Halloween a lieu ce soir.

Draco revint dans le salon à ce moment-là. Il était habillé d'une superbe robe de sorcier vert foncé.

— Et j'imagine que je ne peux pas y assister, même si tout le monde est au courant pour nous, désormais ?

— En effet. Je n'ai aucune envie qu'on me reluque comme une bête de foire…

Le blond prit un des parchemins et le tourna dans tous les sens, les sourcils froncés.

— C'est franchement pas gagné, ce discours.

Le Survivant reprit vivement son parchemin des mains du Serpentard.

— T'as qu'à le faire, toi, si t'es si malin !

— Non, merci. Je préfère encore aller m'ennuyer à ce bal, quitte à être harcelé par Pansy.

Sur ces mots, il quitta l'appartement. Un long silence s'en suivit, ponctué par quelques bruits de grattements de plume sur ses parchemins pour Harry, et de pages tournées pour Severus. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, le maître des potions finit par s'agacer au énième soupir qui passa les lèvres de son deuxième calice.

— Tu as besoin d'aide ?

Le Gryffondor releva la tête et fixa ses yeux verts sur son professeur.

— Tu écrirais ce discours stupide à ma place ?

— Je t'ai proposé mon aide, pas de le faire pour toi…

— N'empêche que c'est de ta faute si je me retrouve à devoir faire ce fichu discours.

— N'essaie pas de me faire culpabiliser. Si cette méthode marche sur Granger, ce n'est pas mon cas.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de ricaner.

— Tu plaisantes ? Y a pas plus incorruptible qu'Hermione ! Tu sais qu'elle n'a jamais voulu nous prêter ses notes de cours d'histoire ?

— Et elle a bien eu raison, vous n'aviez qu'à être attentifs. Maintenant, si tu n'as pas besoin de mon aide, j'ai de la lecture en retard.

Une autre dizaine de minutes passa avant que le Gryffondor ne pose sa plume et s'adosse au canapé avec un air de dépit.

— J'abandonne…

La seconde d'après, Snape était assis à côté de lui. Il prit le parchemin et le parcourut.

— Ce n'est pas si mal. Quelques phrases maladroites, mais rien d'incorrigible.

C'est ainsi qu'il passèrent une partie de la soirée à modifier et améliorer ce que dirait Harry le lendemain soir. Quand arriva le point final, le plus jeune reposa sa plume et se laissa à nouveau aller contre le dossier. Severus put entendre le cœur de l'adolescent se mettre à battre plus vite, comme s'il voulait dire quelque chose mais hésitait à le faire. Il attendit alors un instant. Mais comme rien ne vint, il décida de se lever pour retourner à sa lecture. Peut-être qu'il s'était fait des idées et que le garçon était seulement stressé pour le discours du lendemain.

Pourtant, une main agrippa son bras alors qu'il venait de se mettre debout. Il se tourna vers Harry et le regarda fixement jusqu'à ce qu'il se décide à lâcher le morceau.

— Est-ce que… Est-ce que tu veux boire ?

Quoi ? C'était juste ça ? Le gamin voulait qu'il le morde mais n'osait pas le lui demander ? Le vampire soupira. Tous les progrès faits ces derniers jours s'étaient-ils envolés ?

— Aimerais-tu que je te morde ? demanda-t-il en retour.

— Pourquoi faut-il toujours que tu répondes par une question ? fit le Gryffondor en se renfrognant.

— Pourquoi faut-il toujours que tu agisses comme si tu n'en avais pas envie, alors que si ?

Harry grimaça. Touché.

— Très bien. Oui, j'en ai envie ! Satisfait ?

— Tu vois que ce n'était pas si difficile, fit Snape avec un petit sourire amusé.

Ce dernier se rassit et prit le bras qui ne l'avait pas lâché. Il remonta lentement la manche du pull, faisant glisser ses doigts frais sur la peau du poignet par la même occasion. Il put entendre le plus jeune retenir sa respiration tandis qu'il y passait maintenant sa langue. Puis, tout l'air sembla être expulsé d'un coup, créant un doux gémissement, lorsqu'il perça l'épiderme et commença à aspirer le liquide rouge. Et il eut finalement droit à une protestation quand il s'arrêta.

— Tu as bu moins que d'habitude, lui reprocha le jeune homme.

— J'ai mordu Draco, tout à l'heure.

— Tu préfères son sang ?

— Tu es jaloux ?

Touché. Encore. Harry détourna la tête, le rouge lui montant aux joues. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi, il se sentait de plus en plus énervé. Fatigué et énervé, en fait. Deux états qui ne faisaient généralement pas bon ménage.

" _Tu ne sais pas pourquoi ?_ ", fit la voix de Serpentard. " _Tu es sûr de ça ? Cherche bien…_ "

Oui, bien sûr qu'au fond il savait pourquoi il était agacé : depuis que Severus l'avait pris dans ses bras en sortant de sa cellule, il n'avait eu aucun autre geste d'affection. Il ne l'avait même pas embrassé. Il avait la désagréable impression d'être un petit garçon qui avait fait une bêtise et qui cherchait le pardon. Il détestait ça.

— Tu vas me dire ce qui te retourne le cerveau ? Ou vais-je devoir supporter ta mauvaise humeur toute la soirée ?

Le Gryffondor hésita quelques secondes. Après tout, il s'était promis de compléter le lien avant la fin de la semaine prochaine… Et il y avait déjà un jour à retirer de son compteur. Alors, peut-être était-il temps qu'il montre qu'il était un vrai Gryffondor et d'accepter la vie qu'il allait mener désormais.

— Ce serait te pousser à bout de vouloir qu'on se touche mutuellement, sans aller jusqu'à fermer le lien ?

Oui, bon, il avait encore quelques jours, il pouvait bien prendre son temps encore un peu.

Un long silence s'installa. Au bout d'un moment, n'obtenant toujours aucune réponse, il se risqua à jeter un coup d'œil à son aîné et fut surpris par l'air totalement ahuri qui avait pris place sur les traits pâles. Puis, il ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. C'était un tableau qu'on ne voyait pas tous les jours !

— Ne te moque pas de ton professeur, fit le maître des potions en lui donnant une petite claque sur le haut du crâne.

— Hé ! protesta Harry. Je croyais que tu n'étais pas mon professeur ici.

Pour une fois, c'était le plus jeune qui venait de marquer un point.

— Non, finit par dire Severus, une fois son calice calmé de son rire.

— Non, quoi ?

— Tu as déjà oublié ta question ? Quel écervelé… Non, ce ne serait pas me pousser à bout. Au contraire, j'en serais très satisfait.

Ils se fixèrent quelques instants. Et le Survivant se décida enfin : il se redressa et approcha son visage de l'homme, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus distinguer ses traits sans devoir loucher, et hésita encore une seconde. Severus ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Pour une fois que le gamin faisait preuve d'initiative, il n'allait certainement pas gâcher cela.

Puis, Harry combla le peu de distance restante, posant ses lèvres sur celles du vampire. Au début, ce fut doux et timide. Il osait à peine sortir un bout de langue rose. Mais quand le plus âgé l'encouragea d'une main sur la nuque et par des réponses enthousiastes, il finit par se lâcher et devint lui-même bien plus passionné. Au point que, sans même s'en rendre compte, il se retrouva à califourchon sur les cuisses fermes du vampire, à agripper sa chemise et passer ses doigts dessous.

Finalement, il mit fin au baiser et baissa les yeux sur ses mains dont les doigts étaient en train de se battre avec les boutons de la chemise de son professeur. Ce dernier fut tenté de l'aider, mais il n'osa pas. Il avait l'impression de marcher sur des œufs et que le moindre faux pas pourrait tout briser. Il se laissa alors faire docilement, se contentant de caresser les hanches, le dos et la nuque, sans jamais passer sous les vêtements pour autant. Ne rien brusquer. Règle d'or. Sinon, le Gryffondor risquait de se braquer.

Néanmoins, il ne put se retenir plus longtemps quand son étudiant se mit à faire glisser ses doigts sur son torse pâle. Alors, il fit passer ses mains sous le tissu et demanda :

— Es-tu d'accord pour que je te l'enlève ?

Il reçut un hochement de tête en réponse et ils se retrouvèrent torse nu pour l'un, la chemise grande ouverte pour l'autre. Severus enserra le Survivant, l'invitant à se coller à lui. Le contraste entre leurs températures corporelles fit frissonner le plus jeune.

— Ta peau ne se réchauffe jamais ?

— Elle peut devenir moins froide au contact d'une source de chaleur. Ton corps par exemple, répondit-il en remontant ses mains le long de la colonne vertébrale. Mais ça ne dure jamais longtemps. Je n'ai pas de sang qui circule pour réchauffer ma peau. Ce que je bois maintient seulement mon corps en vie.

Harry avait bien senti la bosse de l'entrejambe de l'homme contre sa cuisse. Mais, du coup, cette explication soulevait une nouvelle question : si le sang ne circulait pas, comment pouvait-il avoir une érection ? Ceci dit, il ne se voyait pas vraiment poser la question comme ça, de but en blanc. Et surtout pas maintenant.

" _Il y a plus important comme question, en effet ! Par exemple, comment allons-nous jouir ?_ "

À ces paroles dans sa tête, le jeune homme se souvint d'un rêve érotique qu'il avait fait. L'un des plus soft. Il était sur ce même canapé, dans cette même position, et avait bougé ses reins jusqu'à l'extase. Et, là, maintenant, il avait une folle envie de le faire. Pour de vrai. Il captura donc à nouveau les lèvres du vampire et se mit en mouvement. Mais il s'arrêta et se redressa à l'entente du gémissement qui sortit de la bouche de son professeur.

— Est-ce trop ? demanda-t-il.

— Trop ? Comment ça, trop ?

Snape ne comprenait pas. Bon sang. Il n'avait fait aucun geste déplacé, n'avait eu aucune parole qui puisse effrayer le garçon. Alors, pourquoi s'arrêtait-il en si bon chemin, par Merlin ?

— Je… Je n'ai pas l'intention d'aller plus loin. Dans… le déshabillage, je veux dire. Alors, je ne voudrais pas que… que tu penses que je t'allume. Et que je te pousse à bout.

Il soupira. Bien sûr. Cette fameuse phrase revenait chaque fois qu'Harry se rendait compte qu'il prenait une initiative. Quelle idée avait-il eu de lui dire ça... Vraiment, parler sous le coup de la colère n'était jamais bon.

— Harry, je te l'ai dit : quand je t'ai demandé de ne pas me pousser à bout, tu m'avais allumé pour me rejeter ensuite. Tu ne comptes pas faire ça ce soir, n'est-ce pas ?

Le Gryffondor secoua la tête.

— Bien. Dans ce cas, fais ce que tu as envie de faire. Si tu entreprends quelque chose qui me déplaît, je te le dirai. En attendant, si je ne t'arrête pas, c'est que tu peux continuer.

Harry reprit donc ses mouvements, suivi par le vampire. Quelques minutes plus tard, une vague de plaisir les emporta.


	39. Chapitre 38 : La blague du discours

Harry et Severus étaient couchés et le Gryffondor dormait déjà lorsque Draco rentra. Le vampire avait pu sentir plusieurs vagues d'agacement traverser le blond tout au long de la soirée.

— C'était si terrible ? demanda-t-il dans un chuchotement quand Draco se glissa entre les draps.

— Pansy n'a pas cessé de me coller.

— Tu avais accepté d'être son cavalier pour la soirée. C'est normal.

— J'aurais mieux faire de me couper une jambe…

— Tu es conscient qu'elle va te considérer comme un malade qui a besoin d'être soigné quand elle saura que tu es gay ? Comme ton père, d'ailleurs…

— Je me fiche de ce que pense Pansy, tout comme de l'avis de mon père.

Malgré ces paroles, Snape savait que ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai. Draco aurait beau dire tout ce qu'il voulait à propos de son paternel, il n'en restait pas moins son père. Et le blond savait que la nouvelle de son homosexualité serait une déception pour le patriarche Malfoy.

La journée du lendemain passa beaucoup trop vite au goût du Survivant. L'heure de se rendre au Ministère pour faire son discours avait déjà sonné. Et cela ressemblait étrangement à une mise à mort dans sa tête.

"Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de proposer ça ?" se demanda-t-il pour la énième fois.

Arrivés à destination, il crut défaillir. Il y avait tellement de monde. Mais son attention fut détournée de la foule par l'approche de Lucius Malfoy et sa femme.

— Monsieur Potter, fit l'homme de façon exagérément lente. On peut dire que vous avez le don de vous mettre dans des situations impossibles et d'entraîner votre entourage avec vous. Severus, continua-t-il en fixant désormais le vampire. Je te plains sincèrement. Je n'aimerais pas être à ta place. Draco, tu viens ? termina-t-il en se tournant vers son fils.

— Non, répondit celui-ci.

— Plait-il ?

— J'ai dit "non". Je reste avec Severus.

— Et peut-on savoir pourquoi ?

Si la question semblait anodine, la colère qui transpirait par tous ses pores laissait clairement deviner qu'il n'appréciait pas que son fils lui tienne tête ainsi. On ne désobéissait pas à un Malfoy.

— Parce que ma place est auprès de lui. Je suis également son calice. En fait, je l'étais bien avant Potter.

— Je te demande pardon ?

— Vous avez très bien compris, Père.

Cette fois, l'ahurissement peignait les traits de l'aristocrate. Sa mère, quant à elle, si elle était restée silencieuse pendant tout l'échange, pâlit à un point qu'elle commença à faire concurrence au vampire. Harry crut même un instant qu'elle allait tourner de l'œil.

Lucius se tourna vers Snape et pointa sur lui un doigt accusateur.

— Comment as-tu pu ? De quel droit m'as-tu volé mon fils ? Je te préviens, Severus. Vampire ou pas, tu ne l'empêcheras pas d'avoir un héritier avec Parkinson.

— Tu peux oublier. Je suis gay. Pansy n'est qu'une truie qui me donne envie de vomir.

*BOUM*

Cette fois, Narcissa tomba bel et bien dans les pommes.

— Par Merlin ! s'écria Lucius en prenant sa femme dans ses bras. Regarde dans quel état tu mets ta mère, Draco.

L'évanouissement de Madame Malfoy avait attiré la foule. Le trio en profita alors pour s'éclipser.

— Brillant, Draco. Tu n'avais pas moins subtil encore pour leur annoncer? dit Severus dans un sarcasme.

— J'aurais pu te rouler la pelle du siècle, si tu préférais. Mais je ne suis pas sûr que mon père y aurait survécu.

Le jeune homme reçut une tape derrière la tête en guise de réponse.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Harry était sur une estrade, assis sur une chaise, aux côtés de Severus, Draco, Dumbledore, Kingsley et Moirage. La Ministre était en train de faire son discours d'ouverture. Mais le Gryffondor était si stressé à l'idée de devoir parler devant tous ces gens, qu'il n'arriva pas à saisir le sens des paroles prononcées. Ses mains étaient moites et il ne cessait de plier et déplier ses notes. Au bout d'un moment, la main de Severus se posa sur la sienne pour l'intimer d'arrêter.

Finalement, une petite secousse sur son bras le sortit de ses pensées. Il tourna son regard vers son professeur, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il lui voulait. Celui-ci désigna le pupitre du menton. Ah oui, bien sûr… Le discours. C'était à lui. Bones l'invitait à la rejoindre. Il prit une profonde inspiration et se leva, les jambes légèrement tremblantes.

— Ce ne sont que quelques paroles. Suis ce que nous avons écrit et tout ira bien, lui chuchota le maître des potions avant qu'il ne s'éloigne.

Oui, c'était cela. Suivre les quelques lignes écrites sur son parchemin. Rien de très compliqué, n'est-ce pas ?

Il se posta derrière le pupitre, là où se trouvait la Ministre quelques instants auparavant. Il posa ses notes dessus et les déplia… pour se rendre compte qu'il en avait fait des confettis pendant les dernières minutes. Et, même sans cela, il aurait finalement eu du mal à les relire. Il avait tellement sué des mains qu'on aurait dit qu'il avait laissé son parchemin sous la pluie. Cette excuse serait-elle valable pour repousser le discours ?

" _T'as vraiment envie de repartir pour une deuxième session ?_ "

Non, évidemment. Il n'avait pas le choix. Il allait devoir improviser. Après tout, ce discours, il l'avait longuement travaillé la veille. Il en connaissait le contenu. Ses notes étaient censées n'être qu'un support.

— Euh… Bonjour.

Oui, bien, bon début ! Ceci dit, le grand silence qui lui répondit n'était pas très encourageant. On aurait pu entendre les mouches voler.

— Comme vous le savez tous désormais, le Professeur Severus Snape a été transformé en vampire par Voldemort à la fin de la guerre.

Il soupira en entendant quelques exclamations outrées à la mention du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Même mort, les gens continuaient de craindre son nom. Ça en devenait franchement pathétique. Il reprit néanmoins :

— Par un concours de circonstances, dont je suis le principal responsable – et j'insiste sur ce point –, le professeur Snape m'a mordu et je suis devenu, de ce fait, son calice. Le problème qui se pose aujourd'hui, c'est qu'il ne s'est pas déclaré comme vampire. Vous pensez sans doute qu'il a eu tort. Peut-être. Mais peut-être pas. Car, s'il s'était déclaré, il n'aurait probablement pas été autorisé à continuer d'enseigner. Alors qu'il n'aurait jamais blessé un élève de l'école.

— Pourtant, il vous a mordu, Monsieur Potter ! s'exclama Rita Skeeter.

Bien sûr, cette charogne était là.

— En effet. Mais, comme je l'ai dit, j'en suis le principal responsable. Et il m'a mordu seulement parce que je suis compatible avec lui en tant que calice. Avec n'importe quel autre élève, ceci n'aurait jamais eu lieu.

— Mais le Professeur Snape devait bien se nourrir, n'est-ce pas ? Si ce n'était pas sur les élèves de Poudlard, qui en payait les frais ?

Harry se retourna vers Severus et Draco. Ce dernier lui fit un bref hochement de tête. Après tout, il avait déjà prévenu ses parents. Que le monde sorcier au complet le sache lui était bien égal.

— Draco Malfoy est également le calice du Professeur Snape.

Un brouhaha s'éleva soudain dans la salle. Il put entendre des "c'est impossible" et autres "on n'a jamais vu ça" parmi les exclamations étonnées de la foule.

— Silence ! intervint Dumbledore en se levant. Il est vrai que c'est un cas de figure inédit. Mais nous savons tous ici que rien n'est impossible avec Monsieur Potter. En témoigne la cicatrice sur son front, preuve qu'il a survécu au plus mortel des Impardonnables, ce qui lui a d'ailleurs valu son titre de "Survivant".

— Merci, Professeur.

Le Gryffondor prit une nouvelle grande inspiration.

— Tout cela pour dire que, même si nous sommes conscients que le Professeur Snape devrait être jugé et condamné pour avoir enfreint la loi – à savoir, ne pas se déclarer comme vampire –, nous pouvons également certifier qu'il n'est un danger pour personne. Tout le monde sait qu'un vampire ayant un calice présente un risque infime de mordre quelqu'un d'autre. Alors, avec deux calices, ce risque est d'autant plus faible. De surcroît, la peine imputée aux vampires non-déclarés est d'être scellés. Or, ceci reviendrait également à nous tuer, Draco Malfoy et moi-même. Enfin, je pense qu'il est temps d'arrêter de stigmatiser les créatures magiques. Oui, les vampires peuvent être dangereux. Oui, les loups-garous peuvent également l'être. Est-ce néanmoins une raison pour vouloir les enfermer dans des cages ? Vous, comme moi, nous pouvons aussi être dangereux à notre manière. Les Mangemorts en sont la preuve. N'importe qui peut être une menace pour autrui. J'ai déjà fait part de cet avis à notre Ministre, Amélia Bones. Nous devrions cesser cette pseudo prévention qui ne sert à rien et nous concentrer sur la répression. Arrêtons de punir des innocents pour des crimes qu'ils n'ont pas commis, sous prétexte qu'ils sont susceptibles de les commettre un jour. La seule prévention que nous devrions exercer, c'est celle nous permettant de nous défendre en cas d'attaque.

Il s'arrêta de parler et attendit les réactions. Bon, il n'avait pas tout à fait suivi les notes écrites la veille avec Severus, mais les idées étaient là, principalement. Et il ne pensait pas avoir fait de bourdes en disant quelque chose qu'il n'aurait pas dû.

Un premier applaudissement retentit de derrière lui. Il se doutait qu'il s'agissait du directeur de Poudlard. Rapidement, d'autres suivirent, jusqu'à ce que toute la salle applaudisse. Il allait retourner auprès du vampire quand une voix l'interpella par-dessus le bruit.

— Monsieur Potter ! Cela signifie-t-il que le Professeur Snape va pouvoir continuer à enseigner à Poudlard et qu'il ne sera pas jugé ni condamné, malgré le non-respect de la loi actuelle dont il a fait preuve ?

Harry se tourna vers la voix et découvrit une nouvelle fois Rita. Ne pouvait-elle pas le laisser tranquille, un peu ?

— Le professeur Snape ne reprendra pas l'enseignement cette année, pour éviter tout favoritisme envers Draco ou moi-même. Mais oui, il reprendra son poste l'année prochaine. Et non, il ne sera ni jugé ni condamné, puisqu'il n'a fait de mal à personne. Tout ceci a été décidé par Madame la Ministre.

— Donc, si je comprends bien, Snape va bénéficier d'un traitement de faveur, parce qu'il a le Survivant comme calice ?

— Non, ce n'est pas parce que je suis son calice. Même s'il n'avait eu que Draco comme calice, la décision aurait été la même. Encore une fois, tuer un vampire revient à tuer également son calice.

— Je pense que la question du jugement du Professeur Snape peut désormais être close, intervint la Ministre. Merci de ne plus poser de questions à ce sujet.

Le silence se fit alors à nouveau. Harry se racla la gorge. Avec un peu de chance, peut-être allait-il enfin pouvoir partir d'ici.

— Bien. Si vous n'avez pas d'autres questions…

Mais bien sûr, la chance, ce n'était pas pour lui, n'est-ce pas ? Un homme au deuxième rang s'était levé.

— J'ai une question pour le Professeur Snape.

Ce dernier se leva et s'approcha d'Harry.

— Vous n'avez pas l'impression d'être un pédophile et de profiter de votre autorité d'enseignant, en prenant des enfants comme calices ? Vous pourriez être leur père ! Vous devriez avoir honte, monstre !

Un bourdonnement d'approbation s'éleva alors. Le Survivant voulut répondre pour prendre la défense du vampire, mais celui-ci posa une main sur son épaule et prit la parole.

— Si vous vous étiez donné la peine de chercher un peu, vous sauriez qu'on ne choisit pas son calice. Ne croyez pas que cette situation m'ait réjoui. Nous avons dû trouver tous les trois nos marques dans cette relation qu'est la nôtre. Une relation pour le moins atypique et complexe. Mais aucun de nous ne l'a choisie. Nous avons simplement fait le choix de l'accepter. Et sachez également que je n'use aucunement de mon autorité sur ces jeunes gens. Ils sont libres de faire ce qu'ils veulent à partir du moment où cela ne représente pas un risque pour leur vie. Et, pour preuve que je ne les force à rien, le lien entre Monsieur Potter et moi-même n'est pas entièrement fermé.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de rougir à ces mots. Par Merlin ! Était-il vraiment obligé de donner une telle précision ?

— Mais vous êtes un Mangemort ! s'écria une femme dans le fond.

— Étais, rectifia Severus. Et j'étais avant tout un espion pour l'Ordre du Phénix.

— Vous avez tué des gens ! cria quelqu'un.

— Mon fils est mort de votre baguette ! ajouta une autre personne.

Des reproches continuèrent à pleuvoir sur le compte de l'ex-Mangemort, parfois accompagnés d'insultes. C'en fut trop pour le Gryffondor qui perdit son sang-froid. Il dégagea la main du vampire de son épaule d'un geste brusque et s'avança jusqu'au bord de l'estrade.

— C'est vous qui devriez avoir honte ! s'écria-t-il, faisant retomber un silence de mort dans la salle. Nous avons tous perdu des êtres chers dans cette guerre. Moi y compris. À commencer par mes parents qui ont donné leur vie pour moi. Et aujourd'hui, vous accusez un homme sans qui nous n'aurions jamais pu gagner la guerre. Mais lui aussi a dû faire des sacrifices. Lui aussi a perdu des gens qu'il aimait dans cette guerre. Mais, lui, il peut se regarder dans une glace et assumer ses actes. Parce qu'il a sauvé bien plus de vies qu'il n'a dû en sacrifier. Et vous ? Pouvez-vous en dire autant ? Combien parmi vous se sont vraiment battus pendant la guerre ? Combien d'entre vous ne se sont pas contentés de se cacher en attendant que ça passe ? La plupart d'entre vous reproche à Severus ses actions, alors que vous-même étiez trop lâches pour faire quoi que ce soit contre Voldemort. Regardez-vous, vous tremblez encore d'effroi à son nom !

Suite à cette tirade, personne d'autre n'osa poser de questions supplémentaires. La Ministre mit fin à tout ceci et tous purent repartir chez eux. Draco jeta un dernier regard à ses parents, mais ceux-ci l'ignorèrent totalement. Il eut malgré lui un pincement au cœur mais ne dit rien, se contentant de suivre son vampire. Il s'était douté que la nouvelle serait mal prise. Il espérait seulement que le temps leur permettrait de digérer la nouvelle et qu'ils ne passeraient pas le restant de leurs jours à faire comme s'ils n'avaient jamais eu de fils.


	40. Bonus 1 : L'avant blague (Snaco)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonus racontant la fermeture du lien entre Severus et Draco.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ce bonus a été publié le 15 juillet 2016, pour fêter la première année d'existence de la fic.

C'était le monde à l'envers. Vraiment. Severus était le plus âgé, et c'était pourtant lui le plus stressé. Bien sûr, il n'en montrait rien. Ou du moins, essayait-il. Parce qu'il savait que Draco Malfoy le connaissait trop bien pour ne pas avoir remarqué son trouble. Mais il avait des circonstances atténuantes.

Tout d'abord, il n'avait jamais eu de relation avec un autre homme. Il se doutait un peu de comment ça marchait, mais il n'en avait aucune certitude. Il n'y avait donc rien d'étonnant à ce qu'il ne soit pas du tout à l'aise avec l'idée de passer à l'acte. Même si son jeune et futur amant lui avait certifié que ce n'était pas un problème et qu'il saurait le guider.

Ensuite, il s'agissait quand même de Draco Malfoy, le fils de son meilleur ami et qu'il considérait comme son filleul. Et c'était aussi son élève. Enfin, pas en ce moment-même, puisque c'étaient les vacances d'été. Mais il le serait dans quelques semaines. Bref. D'un point de vue éthique, Severus trouvait cette situation malsaine.

Enfin, le fait qu'il soit un vampire et que Draco soit devenu son calice lui posait également problème. Il avait la désagréable impression de forcer le blond. Et rappelons qu'il avait l'âge d'être son père. Encore une fois, c'était trop malsain pour lui.

— Tu es sûr d'être prêt à faire ça ? demanda-t-il en voyant le blond retirer ses chaussures et poser sa veste sur une chaise.

Ce dernier eut un petit rire.

— Honnêtement, j'ai plutôt l'impression que c'est à toi qu'il faudrait poser cette question.

Il s'approcha de son aîné et commença à défaire lentement les boutons de sa chemise, en profitant pour glisser ses doigts sur le torse pâle au passage.

Quand Severus s'était rendu compte qu'il avait fait de Draco son calice, il avait récupéré tous les bouquins qu'il avait pu trouver sur le sujet et les avait lus pour avoir des réponses. À la base, il voulait obtenir un moyen de libérer le garçon. Mais il avait vite été obligé de se rendre à l'évidence : il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire que fermer le lien. Le plus jeune avait alors prétendu vouloir réviser ses potions et d'autres matières avec son professeur pour obtenir un optimal lors de ses ASPICs, et était venu s'installer chez lui pour le reste des vacances.

En moins d'une semaine, il avait pu découvrir que Draco savait se montrer très persuasif et entreprenant lorsqu'il voulait quelque chose. Ainsi, il n'avait pas fallu longtemps pour qu'un premier échange de sang ait lieu. Et maintenant, ils étaient à deux doigts de fermer leur lien.

La chemise tomba à terre. Le t-shirt la rejoignit quelques secondes après. Ils se mirent à s'explorer mutuellement de leurs lèvres, leurs langues et leurs mains. Sans trop savoir comment, Severus se retrouva allongé sur le dos, le blond à califourchon sur lui. Malgré leurs sous-vêtements toujours présents, la friction entre leurs deux sexes, à chaque mouvement de l'un ou de l'autre, électrisait ses nerfs. Sentir la même excitation physique et le même plaisir chez son calice ne faisait que décupler ses propres sensations.

— J'ai tellement envie de toi, susurra Draco à son oreille avant d'en mordiller le lobe.

Tous les doutes de Severus sur cette situation s'envolèrent. Le désir qu'il sentait émaner du plus jeune était tel qu'il occultait toutes ses réticences du début. Mais un problème restait présent : il ne savait pas comment s'y prendre. Déjà qu'il avait assez peu d'expérience avec les femmes…

Il ne sut si c'était parce que le blond était perdu dans le feu de l'action ou parce qu'il avait senti ses hésitations, mais sa main fut guidée jusqu'aux fesses rebondies. De lui-même, il y amena l'autre et fit descendre le boxer sur les cuisses tandis que Draco se redressait pour l'enlever complètement. Ce dernier attrapa sa baguette, la pointa un peu à l'aveuglette dans son dos et prononça un " _lubrificus_ ". Il amena ensuite les doigts lubrifiés de son professeur jusqu'à son intimité et lui dit :

— Commence avec un, lentement, puis deux, voire plus, jusqu'à ce que je sois bien détendu. N'hésite pas à fouiller un peu pour trouver ma prostate.

C'était étrange cette inversion de rôle : Draco qui apprenait à Severus comme faire quelque chose. Mais ce n'était pas déplaisant. Appliqué, le plus âgé s'exécuta et enfonça doucement son majeur. Une première phalange. Il la ressortit et la fit rentrer à nouveau jusqu'à la deuxième. Il continua ainsi jusqu'à ce que son doigt soit totalement enfoncé. Il restait très attentif à ce que ressentait physiquement son calice, essayant de trouver ce qui lui plaisait le plus.

Un doigt supplémentaire et quelques tâtonnements plus tard, ils gémirent de concert. Le blond parce qu'il venait de recevoir une magnifique décharge électrique grâce à sa prostate, le brun parce qu'il avait trouvé ladite prostate et avait ressenti tout le bien qu'elle pouvait procurer.

— Je pense que je suis assez détendu, là, finit par dire Malfoy, tandis que le maître des potions ne cessait de titiller cette boule de nerfs qui lui faisait voir des étoiles.

Il l'embrassa, prononça à nouveau le sort de lubrification et se positionna avant de descendre lentement sur la hampe de chair. De son côté, Snape était tiraillé entre son propre plaisir et l'inconfort qu'il sentait de son calice. Il avait à la fois envie de l'arrêter pour lui dire qu'il devrait le préparer davantage, et à la fois envie de le pousser à aller plus vite pour être entièrement en lui. Cruel dilemme. Il n'eut finalement pas à se décider, le blond le fit pour lui, collant enfin ses fesses à ses cuisses.

— Ça va ? demanda l'ex-Mangemort.

— Bien sûr, c'est le pied.

Il releva un sourcil, sceptique face à cette réponse. Le pied ? Il ne ressentait aucun plaisir physique chez le jeune homme. Seulement de l'inconfort et un léger tiraillement. Il le regarda avec encore plus d'étonnement quand Draco se mit à ricaner.

— Arrête de t'inquiéter. Ça fait toujours ça au début. Et le plaisir n'est pas que là, dit le plus jeune en désignant leurs bas-ventres collés. Il est aussi ici, termina-t-il en pointant son crâne de son doigt.

Il se pencha alors pour embrasser son professeur et entama un lent mouvement du bassin. Très lent. C'était presque une torture. Mais c'était aussi tellement bon. Cependant, Severus n'osait pas l'inciter à accélérer, de peur de le blesser ou de mal faire. Il ne fallait pas oublier qu'il était un vampire depuis peu et qu'il ne mesurait pas toujours sa force.

Néanmoins, cette réserve ne semblait pas satisfaire son partenaire qui lui fit savoir.

— Ne te retiens pas.

Draco se retira et s'allongea sur le dos.

— Prends-moi. Fort, vite et profondément.

— Je risque de te blesser…

— Fais-moi confiance. Et fais-toi un peu confiance aussi. Moi, j'ai confiance en toi.

Cette dernière phrase eut le don de réchauffer le cœur de l'ex-Mangemort. Dans un élan de passion – d'amour même –, il captura les lèvres du plus jeune des siennes et s'allongea sur lui, entre ses cuisses. Il entama d'abord un lent va-et-vient, encore plus attentif que précédemment à ce que ressentait physiquement son calice. Mais ce dernier le poussa tellement à se laisser aller que le vampire finit par céder. Plus fort. Plus vite. Plus profondément. Draco s'accrocha à lui comme si sa vie en dépendait, ses doigts s'enfonçant dans son dos et ses talons dans ses fesses, invitation muette à ne pas s'arrêter. Mais Severus n'en avait aucunement intention. Et quand il entendit le cri de jouissance de l'étudiant tout en sentant la décharge de plaisir pur qui parcourut son corps, il ne put se retenir plus longtemps.

Ce fut à cet instant qu'il le sentit : le lien entre lui et Draco était désormais complet. Une vague de bien-être, de plénitude et de contentement le submergea. D'amour également, à sa plus grande surprise. Oh, bien sûr, il savait déjà que le garçon l'appréciait. Mais il n'aurait jamais imaginé que ce puisse être à ce point.

Il garda le blond dans ses bras pendant de longues minutes, sans bouger, sans dire un mot, attendant que le souffle erratique se calme. Ce fut finalement l'héritier Malfoy qui rompit le silence.

— Sev'... C'était franchement le meilleur orgasme que j'ai jamais eu. Mais je suis sûr qu'il peut être encore meilleur.

— Et comment ? demanda le professeur en relevant un sourcil, intrigué.

— Mords-moi pendant que tu me prends.

Le vampire regarda son calice. Non, il ne plaisantait pas.

— Je crains que ça ne fasse trop de sensations, répondit-il.

— Il n'y a qu'un seul moyen de le savoir...

Avec un sourire digne d'un prédateur s'apprêtant à manger sa proie toute crue, Draco se remit à califourchon sur l'adulte et commença à frotter leurs bas-ventres l'un contre l'autre.

— … C'est d'essayer !

Visiblement, il était déjà prêt à repartir pour un second round.


	41. Chapitre 39 : Quand la blague s'enflamme

Le lendemain du discours, Ron et Hermione vinrent voir Harry. Ils tenaient un journal et semblaient marcher sur des œufs. Le calice les regarda, suspicieux, alors que tous trois s'installaient sur le canapé.

— Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que ce torchon a encore écrit ?

— Eh bien, commença Hermione, hésitante. Je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit une bonne idée que tu lises ça dans ton état. Mais je pense qu'il vaut mieux que tu l'apprennes maintenant, plutôt qu'avec des bruits de couloir.

— Mon état ? releva le brun.

Ses deux amis se regardèrent, mal à l'aise.

— Bah c'est que… t'étais un peu flippant au Ministère.

Ron reçut un coup de coude et un regard noir de la part de sa petite amie.

— Ce que Ron essaie de dire, de façon très maladroite, c'est que tu sembles t'énerver très facilement quand quelqu'un s'en prend à Snape.

— Quoi ? Je ne m'énerve pas…

Les deux regards blasés auxquels il eut droit en retour le firent soupirer. Oui, bon, d'accord. Il s'était un peu énervé quand il avait menacé de mettre fin à ses jours et aussi à la fin du discours. Mais c'était tout à fait légitime. N'importe qui se serait emporté à sa place. N'est-ce pas ?

— Mais on comprend, Harry, ne t'inquiète pas. C'est normal que tu sois un peu à cran, étant donné que tu… Je veux dire, comme tu n'as pas… pas encore… Euh… Enfin, je suppose, comme tu n'es pas revenu en cours…

Harry haussa un sourcil. C'était tellement rare de voir sa meilleure amie s'emmêler dans ses phrases et ne pas être sûre d'elle, qu'il avait presque envie de la laisser bredouiller encore un peu.

" _Regardez-moi qui devient un vrai petit Serpentard !_ "

Le Survivant cligna des yeux comme s'il venait de recevoir une gifle. Un Serpentard ? Et puis quoi encore ? Il était un Gryffondor et le resterait toujours !

Ron et Hermione ne tiquèrent pas à son changement d'expression, pensant sans doute qu'il était lui aussi gêné par la tournure que prenait la conversation.

— Peu importe. Fais-moi voir ça, finit-il par dire pour changer de sujet en prenant le journal.

" _ **Le Survivant est-il encore en possession de tous ses moyens ?**_

 _Nous savons de source sûre que le jeune sorcier Harry Potter a proféré des menaces et voulu attenter à sa vie, si le Ministère refusait de relâcher Severus Snape, vampire et Mangemort de son état. Malgré son discours hier soir, nous sommes en droit de nous demander si celui qu'on nomme le Survivant est toujours capable d'émettre un jugement parfaitement raisonné. En effet, il semblerait qu'il soit fortement influencé par le vampire qui l'a mordu et fait de lui son calice. D'après nos recherches, nous savons également que Harry Potter est sujet à des troubles mentaux, dus au fait que le lien entre lui et Severus Snape ne soit pas complet._ "

Harry cessa là sa lecture. Ses mains étaient crispées sur le papier noirci d'encre qui balançait encore et toujours des mensonges sur lui. D'accord, certains détails étaient vrais. Mais tout était sorti de son contexte et complètement déformé, rendant ce laïus quand même très éloigné de la vérité, selon lui.

— Je suis sûr que c'est cette foutue Moirage qui a raconté tout ça, fit-il entre ses dents serrées.

Le journal s'embrasa tout à coup. Les flammes, au lieu de disparaître avec le papier réduit en cendre, se mirent à lécher les mains du Survivant. Plus étonnant encore, celui-ci ne bronchait même pas, comme s'il était totalement insensible à la douleur. Snape déboula dans le salon en quatrième vitesse. Ses cheveux gouttant au sol et une simple serviette autour de ses hanches témoignaient qu'il avait dû écourter sa douche. D'un coup de baguette, il éteignit le feu et lança un regard noir au couple de Gryffondors.

— Je vous laisse seuls cinq minutes avec lui, et voilà le résultat ?

— On… On est désolé, Professeur, tenta Hermione, encore sous le choc. On ne pensait pas qu'il ferait ça. Je ne savais même pas que ce genre de chose pouvait arriver.

— Et puis, pourquoi il n'a pas réagi ? demanda Ron d'une voix trop aiguë, presque hystérique. Il avait les mains en feu ! Et il réagissait pas ! Et il ne réagit toujours pas alors qu'il a les mains brûlées !

Le professeur de potions se tourna vers son calice qui n'avait effectivement toujours pas cillé. Il semblait en fait totalement perdu dans ses pensées. Des pensées bien sombres, à en juger par son expression, les sourcils froncés et les yeux perdus dans le vague. Snape prit ses mains dans les siennes et les examina. La peau était effectivement brûlée, mais il n'y avait rien d'irréparable. Un peu de son sang et la peau serait comme neuve. Ce qui l'inquiétait davantage était le fait que le garçon ne s'était rendu compte de rien. Il prit son menton entre ses doigts et le força à le regarder.

— Harry ?

Aucune réponse.

— Harry, reviens parmi nous, tenta-t-il à nouveau en faisant appel à ses dons de vampire.

Malgré cela, le plus jeune ne réagissait toujours pas. Severus prit alors son visage en coupe et le tint fermement.

— Bon sang, Harry ! Reprends tes esprits ! fit-il d'une voix beaucoup plus forte.

Le susnommé cligna enfin des yeux et regarda le vampire avec étonnement.

— Hein ? Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ? demanda-t-il en se dégageant de la poigne.

— Ce qu'il me prend ? C'est plutôt à toi qu'il faudrait le demander !

— Quoi ? Mais je n'ai rien fait !

Severus lui prit ses poignets et les mit devant ses yeux, lui montrant ainsi la peau couverte de cloques. Harry ouvrit de grands yeux ahuris. Il ne comprenait visiblement pas comment ses mains avaient pu finir ainsi. Il jeta un œil interrogateur à ses amis, qui semblaient aussi perdus que lui.

— Que s'est-il passé ? finit-il par demander.

— Tu… Tu t'es énervé en disant que c'était probablement Moirage qui avait été raconter tout ça, répondit Hermione. Le journal a pris feu. Et les flammes se sont propagées sur tes mains. Tu ne réagissais pas, Harry. On aurait dit…

— Que tu étais totalement insensible à la douleur, compléta Ron.

Le Survivant resta interdit, fixant ses mains comme s'il les voyait pour la première fois. Comment une telle chose avait-elle pu arriver ?

— Miss Granger, Monsieur Weasley, je pense qu'il est temps pour vous d'aller faire vos devoirs, claqua la voix de Snape après une minute de silence.

— Bien sûr, Professeur, fit la brune, presque dans un chuchotement, en tirant son petit ami vers la porte. À plus tard, Harry.

Le maître des potions attendit que la porte soit fermée et que les pas se soient éloignés pour reprendre la parole :

— Je vais commencer par te donner un peu de mon sang pour guérir ça, commença-t-il en désignant les mains brûlées. Ensuite, nous parlerons de ce qu'il vient de se passer.

Sans attendre de réponse, il se mordit le bout du doigt et le présenta à son élève. Ne le voyant pas réagir, il le pressa à ouvrir la bouche en appuyant sur ses lèvres.

— Dépêche-toi avant que la plaie ne se referme. Ce n'est pas parce que je guéris vite, que je ne ressens pas la douleur…

Comme un automate, Harry se laissa faire, ouvrant la bouche avant de la refermer sur l'appendice. Les gouttes de sang tombèrent sur sa langue et il ferma les yeux. C'était la troisième fois déjà qu'il buvait le sang du vampire.

" _Et de façon très érotique, cette fois !_ ", fit la petite voix dans sa tête.

Se rendant compte que, en effet, le geste pouvait avoir une certaine connotation sexuelle, le jeune homme rouvrit brusquement les yeux et lâcha le doigt. Il sentit de désagréables picotements sur ses mains. Baissant ses yeux dessus, il regarda la peau se reconstruire avec effarement. C'était plutôt impressionnant quand on n'avait pas l'habitude.

— Maintenant que ce point est réglé, passons au suivant. À quoi pensais-tu quand tu as involontairement mis le feu au journal et à tes mains ?

— Je...J'en sais rien. Je ne me rappelle pas. C'est comme si…

— Comme si tu avais eu une absence ? compléta Severus pour lui.

— Oui. Tout ce dont je me souviens, ce sont des absurdités écrites sur ce torchon qu'est la Gazette du Sorcier… Ils me prennent pour un demeuré et pensent que tu me manipules.

— Tu devrais pourtant être habitué à leurs sottises, depuis le temps.

— Justement ! Depuis le temps, j'en ai plus que marre de toujours devoir faire attention à ce que je dis ou fais à l'extérieur, parce que je suis le Survivant, la bête de foire du monde sorcier ! J'aimerais qu'on me fiche la paix, pour une fois !

Les lumières de l'appartement se mirent à vaciller. Quelques objets tremblèrent et certains semblaient même sur le point de valser. Mais Severus posa sa main sur la nuque du garçon, se rapprocha de lui et plongea son regard écarlate dans les deux prunelles vertes.

— Calme-toi. Et cesse de crier.

Aussitôt, tout redevint normal dans la pièce.

— Ça a commencé.

Draco, qui était resté dans la chambre jusque là, venait de s'asseoir dans le fauteuil à côté du canapé et regardait le Gryffondor avec les sourcils froncés.

— En effet, lui répondit Snape, même s'il savait que c'était une affirmation et non une question.

— Qu'est-ce qui a commencé ? demanda Harry, ne comprenant pas et regardant les deux autres.

— Tu as visiblement des pertes de conscience et de contrôle.

— Ce qui veut dire ?

— Que tu perds la boule, Potter, lança Draco avant que Severus n'ait pu répondre.

— Draco, le réprimanda celui-ci.

— Quoi ? C'est à force de tourner autour du pot qu'il en est là.

— Il n'est pas prêt.

— Au contraire. Il est prêt. Il a seulement peur d'aimer ça plus qu'il ne le devrait, selon lui.

Harry regardait les deux Serpentards tour à tour, en ayant presque l'impression de regarder un match de tennis. Mais, surtout, il n'appréciait que très moyennement qu'ils parlent de lui comme s'il ne pouvait pas les entendre.

— Je suis toujours là, vous savez… finit-il par dire.

— C'est vrai. Malheureusement, je parie que tu n'avoueras pas être prêt à fermer le lien.

— Draco, arrête, intervint le vampire avant de se tourner vers le Survivant. Harry, écoute. Pour ta sécurité, je ne peux plus te laisser seul.

Le susnommé fronça les sourcils d'incompréhension.

— C'est déjà le cas…

— Non. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que je ne te laisserai plus seul, même pour seulement deux minutes.

Le silence s'installa tandis que l'information peinait à faire le tour du cerveau du principal concerné.

" _Que tu peux être lent à la détente, parfois… Où vas-tu encore tout seul, actuellement, petit lion ?_ "

Harry réfléchit. Il ne restait pratiquement jamais seul dans le salon. Encore moins dans la chambre, lui-même n'aimant clairement pas cela. Ne restait donc plus que la salle de bain. Qui comprenait la douche et les toilettes.

"C'est une blague ?!" pensa-t-il.

— C'est une blague ?! Ne put-il s'empêcher de demander en écho à ses pensées.

— Non, ce n'est pas une blague, fit le maître des potions, avec tout le sérieux dont il était capable. Ce qu'il s'est passé tout à l'heure n'était qu'un début. Cela pourrait recommencer n'importe quand.

— Mais, si tu es dans la pièce à côté, ça suffit. Regarde, tu m'as soigné, je n'ai pas besoin d'un chaperon ! s'emporta-t-il en mettant en évidence ses mains complètement guéries.

— Tu ne comprends pas, Harry. Ce n'était pas une proposition. Jusqu'à la fermeture du lien, tu auras constamment quelqu'un avec toi – Draco ou moi, de préférence, quand je vois le peu de réflexes de tes amis. Je veux bien être conciliant, mais pas au prix de ta sécurité. Ce point n'est pas sujet à discussion.

Un silence pesant s'abattit dans la pièce. Les yeux verts tentaient de foudroyer le vampire. Mais celui-ci semblait totalement insensible à ces menaces silencieuses.

— Donc, si je comprends bien, finit par dire le plus jeune, les dents serrées, je n'ai plus droit à la moindre intimité.

— Il ne s'agit pas de ça, tenta de contrer le vampire.

— Ah oui ? Parce que, curieusement, je le prends comme une atteinte à ma vie privée.

— Ce qu'il faut pas entendre, ricana Malfoy. C'est pas comme si tu n'avais jamais pris ta douche avec d'autres mecs.

Harry soupira mais préféra ne rien répondre. Snape ne changerait de toute façon pas d'avis. Et puis, ce n'était que temporaire. Son cœur battit tout à coup plus vite en repensant à la promesse qu'il s'était faite à lui-même : s'il s'en sortait vivant, il compléterait le lien avant la fin de la semaine.

Si le maître des potions entendit l'accélération du rythme cardiaque, il n'y prit pas particulièrement garde, mettant cela sur l'énervement de la discussion qu'ils venaient d'avoir et ignorant totalement le genre de pensées qui venaient de traverser l'esprit de l'étudiant.


	42. Chapitre 40 : Une blague qui a du mordant

Le soir, Harry avait accepté de prendre sa douche avec Draco. Après tout, il avait déjà pris une douche avec Ron et d'autres garçons de la maison Gryffondor. Cela ne devrait donc pas être différent avec l'héritier Malfoy, n'est-ce pas ? Et, pour le moment, ça ne se passait pas si mal. Ils étaient tous les deux dans la cabine de douche, se tournant le dos, chacun affairé à se savonner.

Harry se retourna pour reprendre un peu de gel douche. Et ce qu'il vit le laissa coi. Draco était en train de se laver les fesses. Mais de façon très, très minutieuse. Une main du blond écartait largement les deux globes de chair l'un de l'autre, ce qui lui offrait une vue imprenable. Il suivit du regard le doigt qui sillonnait entre les deux vallées, laissant un peu de mousse blanche sur son passage et s'arrêtant parfois sur l'ouverture. Jamais, avant ce soir, il n'aurait imaginé qu'une telle vision puisse être excitante. Et pourtant…

Alors que ses yeux étaient toujours hypnotisés par ce doigt aventureux, il eut tout à coup du mal à déglutir. L'appendice venait de pénétrer dans l'antre qu'il titillait plus tôt. Moins d'une phalange, à peine un centimètre, mais cela paraissait déjà extraordinaire et énorme pour le Gryffondor. Il ne put alors s'empêcher de se demander ce que cela faisait. Que ressentirait-il si lui-même glissait un doigt – ou une certaine autre partie de son corps qui était en train de s'éveiller – à cet endroit ? Et que ressentirait-il si on lui faisait ça ?

— Le spectacle te plaît, on dirait.

La voix de Draco le sortit tout à coup de son voyeurisme et il détourna le regard. Ses joues brûlaient tant, qu'il avait l'impression qu'elles n'allaient pas tarder à partir en combustion spontanée. Pour donner le change, il voulut prendre le savon – action qu'il comptait faire initialement, d'ailleurs –, mais le blond le lui prit des mains pour le reposer.

— Qu'est-ce que…

— Tu veux essayer ? le coupa le Serpentard.

— Quoi ?

Essayer ? Mais essayer quoi ? De se mettre lui-même un doigt dans les fesses ? Non, il n'avait pas besoin de Draco pour ça, merci bien...

— Je me demande ce qui t'excite le plus : l'idée de me pénétrer ou l'idée d'être pénétré.

En cet instant, Harry ressemblait à un poisson. Il ouvrait et fermait la bouche, sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte, ne sachant visiblement pas quoi répondre.

" _C'est une très bonne question, ça, en fait !_ ", fit la voix de Salazar dans sa tête. " _Pourquoi pas les deux en même temps ? Prendre Draco pendant que Severus te prend._ "

Tandis que l'idée faisait son petit bonhomme de chemin dans l'esprit du plus jeune, l'image s'imposa tout à coup à lui. Autant dire qu'il n'avait jamais aussi bien porté la couleur des Gryffondors que maintenant. Il aurait aisément pu faire concurrence à une tomate bien mûre tant il était devenu écarlate, de la base du cou jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux.

— Euh… Je… J'ai fini. Je sors, bafouilla-t-il avant de s'enfuir de la douche le plus rapidement possible.

Draco ne dit rien, mais son sourire moqueur parlait pour lui. Ceci dit, comme le Survivant mettait un point d'honneur à éviter soigneusement de le regarder, il ne pouvait pas le voir. Le Serpentard termina donc de se rincer et se sécha. Alors qu'il passait à côté de l'autre adolescent, il lui asséna une petite claque sur les fesses, plus sonore que douloureuse.

— Hé ! Mais t'es complètement malade ! s'insurgea le brun, ne faisant que provoquer un ricanement en réponse.

Néanmoins, si Malfoy pensait qu'il allait se laisser faire sans riposter, il se mettait le doigt dans l'œil… Foi de Potter !

Le lendemain matin, Harry se réveilla à cause d'une désagréable sensation de froid. Il ouvrit les yeux et remarqua qu'il était seul.

— Le petit déjeuner est déjà prêt, fit tout à coup la voix du vampire, le faisant sursauter.

— Je croyais que je ne devais pas rester seul, même pour seulement deux minutes, dit le Gryffondor en s'installant sur le canapé quelques minutes plus tard.

— Tu dormais. Mis à part tomber du lit parce que tu es trop près du bord, il ne peut pas t'arriver grand-chose.

Il se servit un verre de jus de citrouille et but une gorgée.

— Et que penses-tu qu'il puisse m'arriver dans la salle de bain ? Que je me noie dans la douche ?

— Tu as mis le feu à tes mains.

Cette phrase combinée au regard noir de son professeur termina de le persuader qu'il ne pourrait pas le faire changer d'avis. Il reprit alors son verre et avala son contenu d'une traite.

— Belle descente, Potty. Je serais curieux de savoir si tu avales tout, aussi bien que ce jus de citrouille.

Le blond le regardait avec un sourire goguenard, et le Survivant devait avouer qu'il ne comprenait pas vraiment où il voulait en venir.

" _Il faut vraiment te faire un dessin ?_ ", souffla la petite voix dans sa tête tandis qu'il avait décidé d'ignorer simplement l'intervention de Draco.

Pendant qu'il buvait un deuxième verre, la lumière se fit enfin dans son esprit. Et bien sûr, il avala de travers, se mettant à tousser pour tenter de faire ressortir le liquide qui avait emprunté le mauvais chemin dans sa descente. Une main chaude lui tapota le dos, et il put entendre son propriétaire rire à gorge déployée.

— C'est tellement facile de te surprendre, même si t'es un peu lent à la détente, fit l'autre calice en se marrant de plus belle.

Harry dégagea la main dans son dos d'une tape sur le bras et le fusilla du regard. Ce fut alors qu'il percuta que le blond ne prenait pas son petit déjeuner avec lui, habituellement.

— Mais au fait, pourquoi tu n'es pas dans la grande salle ?

— Parce que je n'ai plus besoin de faire semblant de ne pas vivre avec Severus. Et, de toute façon, il ne doit pas y avoir grand monde.

— Pourquoi ça ?

Draco le regarda avec étonnement.

— C'est les vacances. La plupart des élèves sont repartis chez eux.

Les vacances ! Le Gryffondor avait complètement oublié ! Cela voulait dire que Malfoy allait rester avec eux tout le temps. Comment allait-il pouvoir tenir sa promesse dans ces conditions ?

— Et… On est quel jour ?

— Mercredi, répondit Malfoy en relevant un sourcil, sceptique.

Mercredi, déjà. Cela ne laissait que très peu de temps avant la fin de la semaine, finalement. Pourquoi avait-il dit "semaine", bon sang ? Il n'aurait pas pu dire "avant la fin du mois de novembre" ? En même temps, s'il devait être honnête avec lui-même, même sans promesse, il doutait de tenir jusqu'au mois de décembre.

— Harry ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda Severus en le voyant soudain pâlir.

— Euh… Non, non, c'est rien. J'avais juste oublié que c'étaient les vacances…

Il n'allait quand même pas dire haut et fort : "C'est juste que je pensais conclure avec toi cette semaine. Du coup, ce serait bien que Draco s'en aille". Non, définitivement non. Pour autant, l'adulte n'était pas dupe et avait parfaitement compris que, même si le plus jeune avait répondu la vérité, il n'avait pas tout dit.

Par chance pour Harry, après ce petit déjeuner un peu plus mouvementé que d'habitude, le blond partit à la bibliothèque pour travailler avec Blaise.

— J'espère ne pas croiser Pansy sur le chemin, avait-il marmonné en prenant ses affaires avant de sortir de l'appartement.

Une fois la porte fermée, le maître des potions vint s'asseoir à côté de l'étudiant qui était plongé dans un livre d'histoire de la magie. Ou plutôt, faisait semblant de l'être. Il était déjà compliqué de se concentrer sur cette matière. Alors, avec les hormones en ébullition et le problème de la présence de Draco quasiment en permanence, c'était tout simplement impossible. Aussi referma-t-il son manuel presque avec soulagement quand le plus âgé prit la parole.

— Maintenant que Draco n'est plus là, tu vas me dire ce qui te tracasse ?

Harry hésita. Devrait-il lui dire ce qu'il avait en tête ? La matinée était déjà bien avancée et Malfoy allait sans doute rentrer pour le déjeuner. Ce qui ne laissait pas beaucoup de temps. Il décida donc de faire part d'autre chose, qui lui trottait tout autant dans la tête depuis son enlèvement.

— J'aimerais que tu me mordes, répondit-il en regardant le vampire dans les yeux.

Ce dernier amorça un geste pour prendre son bras, mais le Gryffondor l'arrêta.

— Non. Au cou.

L'ex-Mangemort le regarda avec un étonnement évident. Il ne s'attendait visiblement pas à une telle demande.

— Tu es sûr ?

— Certain.

Oui, il y avait longuement réfléchi. Certes, l'idée que des crocs se plantent dans son cou le faisait toujours autant flipper. Mais la morsure de Bellatrix lui avait fait comprendre une chose : seul Severus avait le droit de le mordre et il était hors de question de rester sur cet horrible souvenir.

— Très bien. Tu préfères être allongé ou rester assis ?

— Euh… Je sais pas…

— Tu me fais confiance ?

— Oui.

La réponse était sortie sans la moindre hésitation. Oui, il lui faisait confiance. Déjà, lors de la guerre contre Voldemort, Snape avait prouvé qu'il était digne de sa confiance. Et depuis qu'ils étaient vampire et calice, cela s'était largement confirmé. Oui, Harry savait qu'il pouvait faire confiance aveuglément à son professeur. Celui-ci ne pouvait de toute façon pas lui faire de mal.

— Assez pour t'allonger sur ce canapé et me laisser venir sur toi pour te mordre au cou ?

Le souvenir de la scène du chantage, quand il tentait d'obtenir à nouveau de la potion de sommeil sans rêve et qui avait finalement débouché sur sa première vraie morsure de calice, se rappela à sa mémoire. Il se souvenait de la peur qui l'avait envahi à cet instant. Pourtant, aujourd'hui, il n'était pas effrayé. Il était persuadé que le vampire s'arrêterait immédiatement s'il le lui demandait. Qu'avait-il donc à craindre ? Pas la douleur, puisque la morsure d'un vampire sur son calice en était totalement dénuée. Et certainement pas de perdre sa vertu non plus. Même s'il n'était plus aussi contre cette idée que quelques semaines auparavant, il ne pensait pas qu'ils disposaient d'assez de temps pour cela. Et puis, chaque chose l'une après l'autre. Il ne fallait pas brûler les étapes. D'abord la morsure dans le cou. Il verrait la suite plus tard.

— Oui, finit-il par répondre, tout en s'allongeant.

Severus vint s'installer au dessus de lui, entre ses jambes, les bras de chaque côté de la tête du plus jeune. Leurs bassins étaient collés l'un à l'autre. Mais le Survivant était trop concentré sur ce qui allait arriver pour y prêter vraiment attention. Un bras passa autour de ses épaules, la main froide se posant à l'arrière de sa tête, comme pour la soutenir.

— Tu es prêt ? demanda le vampire en fixant d'un air envieux l'artère qui palpitait sous la peau du cou.

— Oui.

Ce n'était qu'un souffle, un murmure. Mais, s'il y avait bien une légère trace d'anxiété, il n'y en avait aucune d'hésitation. Cela suffit au maître des potions pour plonger vers l'objet de ses désirs. Il retraça la carotide avec son nez, humant au passage la délicieuse odeur qui se dégageait de son calice. Puis, ce fut au tour de la langue. Il sentit le garçon tressaillir. D'envie ou d'appréhension, il n'aurait su dire. Mais, tant que le Gryffondor ne lui demanderait pas expressément d'arrêter, il avait bien l'intention de continuer et d'aller jusqu'au bout.

Harry retint son souffle lorsqu'il sentit les dents acérées dangereusement proches de sa peau. La prise du vampire autour de lui se resserra légèrement, comme s'il craignait qu'il change d'avis. Mais le Gryffondor n'avait aucune intention de reculer.

Quand les canines se plantèrent finalement dans la carotide, aucun des deux hommes n'aurait su dire lequel avait gémi d'un plaisir non dissimulé. Peut-être bien les deux, à bien y réfléchir.

Severus dégusta autant qu'il put, aspirant lentement le liquide carmin, le laissant glisser sur sa langue, son palet puis dans sa gorge. Il était tellement absorbé par le sang qu'il ingurgitait, qu'il ne se rendit même pas compte que son calice venait de passer ses bras et ses jambes autour de lui. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il mit fin à la morsure qu'il le remarqua. Cela le fit sourire. Pour un qui refusait catégoriquement de se faire mordre au cou il y avait encore quelques jours, voilà qu'il ne voulait plus que ça s'arrête. Malheureusement, toute bonne chose a une fin.

Le plus âgé, après avoir refermé la plaie, posa sa tête sur l'épaule de l'adolescent et ne bougea plus, écoutant simplement le rythme effréné des battements de cœur. Pour être tout à fait honnête, si Severus avait été un chat en cet instant, nul doute qu'il se serait mis à ronronner aussi fort qu'un moteur. Mais jamais il ne l'avouerait, bien entendu.

De son côté, Harry reprenait lentement son souffle. S'il était étonné de cette proximité avec l'adulte, et plus particulièrement de l'aspect câlin qu'elle avait pris, il décida de tout simplement en profiter. Il se détendait de plus en plus, au point que sa jambe la plus proche du vide finit par retomber au sol. Un peu plus, et il en serait sans doute venu à s'endormir.

Mais le vampire releva la tête après plusieurs minutes ainsi, s'appuyant sur ses bras pour soulager le jeune homme de son poids, et lui demanda :

— Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait changer d'avis ?

Le Survivant haussa vaguement des épaules, laissant ses bras retomber à leur tour, avant de répondre.

— Bellatrix. Je détestais cette idée qu'elle soit la dernière à m'avoir mordu à cet endroit. Et puis, je suis un Gryffondor. Tu savais que je repousserai ma peur un jour ou l'autre, termina-t-il avec un petit sourire.

— Dois-je en déduire que cette fâcheuse expérience t'a permis de réfléchir ?

Harry hésita quelques secondes. Devrait-il en profiter pour avouer la promesse qu'il s'était faite durant son enlèvement ? Il n'eut finalement pas le loisir de se poser davantage la question. La porte de l'appartement s'ouvrit, laissant entrer Draco tandis que les deux autres se séparaient.


	43. Chapitre 41 : L'accord d'une blague

Lorsque Draco entra dans l'appartement, il comprit tout de suite qu'il avait probablement interrompu quelque chose. Est-ce que le Gryffondor avait finalement décidé de compléter le lien, enfin ? Se dire que c'était peut-être bien le cas lui fit ressentir deux sentiments contradictoires.

D'un côté, il y avait le soulagement. Soulagement que Severus ne souffre plus du rejet qu'il subissait de la part du plus jeune. Soulagement de savoir que l'attention du vampire ne serait bientôt plus totalement tournée vers Harry.

D'un autre côté, il y avait la jalousie. Il avait beau dire tout ce qu'il voulait, savoir que les deux autres allaient prochainement s'envoyer en l'air le blessait bien plus qu'il n'aurait voulu l'admettre. Oui, ce n'était pas la faute du Survivant, et celui-ci avait bien cherché un moyen d'annuler tout ceci, sans succès. Mais savoir cela ne diminuait en rien son sentiment d'abandon. Et si Severus préférait le Gryffondor ? Et s'il lui disait qu'il n'avait plus besoin de lui ? Et si…

En une fraction de seconde, il se retrouva entouré par deux bras puissants, fermement plaqué contre un torse bien trop dur pour être humain.

— Arrête ça, Draco.

La phrase avait claqué comme un ordre. Et il abdiqua, soupirant tout à coup de soulagement en refoulant tous les doutes qui l'avaient soudainement envahi.

— Je crois que nous devrions parler, tous les trois, finit par dire le plus âgé en relâchant son étreinte.

Il invita son premier calice à s'asseoir sur le canapé, à côté d'Harry, et s'installa ensuite dans le fauteuil.

— J'ai bien conscience que cette situation est difficile pour l'un comme pour l'autre. Mais vous devez vraiment arrêter de penser, tous les deux, que vous n'êtes pas à votre place, que je vais peut-être en venir un jour à préférer l'un plutôt que l'autre, et à vous voir comme la cinquième roue du carrosse chaque fois que j'accorde plus d'attention à l'autre.

Les deux élèves se regardèrent avec stupéfaction. Harry n'imaginait pas un seul instant que Draco ait pu craindre que Severus puisse le préférer à lui. C'était tellement ridicule. Il représentait tout ce que le maître des potions haïssait. Certes, ce n'était peut-être plus entièrement d'actualité. Mais le Gryffondor restait persuadé qu'il n'y avait absolument aucune chance pour que l'homme affiche un jour une préférence pour lui. De son côté, Draco ne pensait pas que le Survivant se sentait exclu. On ne pouvait pas dire qu'il n'avait pas fait d'efforts pour que le plus jeune tente de s'intégrer, pourtant. Surtout avec le temps que le brun passait seul avec leur professeur.

— Je pense que j'ai fait une erreur, reprit le vampire après un moment, ramenant l'attention des deux autres sur lui. J'ai passé principalement du temps avec chacun. Mais jamais vraiment avec vous deux en même temps, en dehors de la nuit, pour dormir.

Le Gryffondor se tendit instantanément. C'était quoi, ça ? Snape n'avait tout de même pas l'intention de lancer un plan à trois, n'est-ce pas ? Oui, il l'avait fantasmé plusieurs fois – merci Salazar –, mais de là à le vivre réellement, il y avait un fossé qu'il n'était clairement pas prêt à franchir.

— Harry, détends-toi. On ne fera rien que tu ne veuilles pas. Et ce que je compte vous proposer, vous l'avez déjà plus ou moins fait une fois. En fait, je pense que le plus gros problème dans notre… relation particulière, c'est que vous n'êtes que trop rarement confrontés à la présence de l'autre. Seul à seul, je veux dire.

— Viens-en au fait. Si tu tournes autour du pot, il ne va pas comprendre, encore, intervint Draco en pointant Harry du pouce.

— J'essaie de ne pas lui faire peur.

— Il se fait peur tout seul à essayer d'imaginer ce que tu sous-entends.

— Je suis toujours là, vous savez, finit par dire le principal concerné. Et pour une fois, je suis plutôt d'accord avec Draco.

— Très bien. Ce que j'aimerais, c'est que vous passiez du temps ensemble pour apprendre à vous apprécier. De façon plus intime. Comme samedi après-midi. Je pense que vous avez besoin de comprendre que vous pouvez être… des alliés et non des concurrents.

Le silence se fit dans le salon, Severus laissant le temps à ses calices d'assimiler ce qu'il venait de dire. Il espérait qu'ils comprendraient tous les deux l'importance d'être plus proches et d'arrêter de voir l'autre comme un ennemi potentiel. Autant dire que, dans le cas contraire, la cohabitation finirait forcément par être un enfer. Déjà que ce n'était pas l'idéal, actuellement… Même si c'était toujours mieux qu'un peu plus d'un mois auparavant.

Au plus grand étonnement des deux Serpentards, ce fut Harry qui répondit le premier.

— Je suis d'accord pour essayer.

— Vraiment ? demanda Snape, ayant du mal à croire ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

Le Gryffondor jeta un œil au blond avant de reprendre la parole. Après tout, l'adulte n'avait pas tort : ils allaient vivre à trois et non chacun avec Severus.

— Tout à l'heure, tu m'as demandé si ce qu'il s'est passé avec Bellatrix m'avait fait réfléchir. La réponse est oui. Quand elle m'a mordu et, pire encore, quand elle m'a fait boire son sang, j'ai regretté d'avoir été si borné et de ne pas avoir fermé le lien. Parce que, si je l'avais fait, vous m'auriez retrouvé plus rapidement. Peut-être même que le Ministère n'aurait rien découvert sur nous.

— Ce qui est fait est fait. Ce n'est peut-être pas si mal, au fond, que tout le monde soit au courant. Je ne pense pas que nous aurions pu garder le secret indéfiniment. Et, avec ton discours, les conditions de vie des vampires et des autres créatures magiques devraient s'améliorer.

— Je me suis fait une promesse aussi, quand je pensais que j'allais mourir.

— Laquelle ? finit par demander Draco, alors qu'un nouveau silence s'éternisait.

— Je… Je me suis promis de… de fermer le lien avant la fin de la semaine, si je m'en sortais vivant…

Il avait fallu au Survivant une bonne dose de son courage tant vanté chez les Gryffondors pour parvenir à avouer ce fait. Il avait baissé la tête et n'osait regarder à nouveau les deux autres, persuadé qu'ils allaient se moquer de lui. Et maintenant qu'il l'avait dit à voix haute, lui-même trouvait ça ridicule.

— Mais quel crétin.

Alors qu'il venait de prononcer ces mots, Malfoy le força à le regarder, d'un doigt placé sous le menton.

— Sérieusement ? Je ne te pensais pas aussi stupide.

— Hein ?

— Y a un mois, tu ne voulais pas le faire sans sentiments. Et, aujourd'hui, tu as l'intention de sauter le pas pour une superstition de grand-mère ?

Harry fronça les sourcils et se dégagea de la main du blond.

— Ça devrait pourtant te réjouir, toi qui n'as eu de cesse de me répéter que je devais fermer le lien. Hier encore, tu affirmais même que j'étais prêt, mais que je ne voulais pas me l'avouer.

— Entre être prêt parce qu'on en a envie et être prêt parce qu'on s'est fait une promesse bidon, y a une grosse différence, Potty.

— Arrête de m'appeler comme ça.

— Tu mérites ce surnom quand tu fais l'imbécile.

— Vous avez terminé vos enfantillages ? intervint le vampire, ramenant l'attention des deux adolescents sur lui. Ceci dit, Draco n'a pas tort. Si je t'ai dit que j'attendrais que tu sois prêt, Harry, c'est pour que tu en aies envie. Pas pour que tu le fasses uniquement parce que tu t'y sens obligé. Sinon, on aurait fermé le lien quand tu as bu mon sang la première fois, ça aurait été pareil.

Suite à cette discussion, les deux étudiants repartirent dans leurs devoirs. Mais le plus jeune devait avouer qu'il n'était pas vraiment concentré. Ce que lui avaient dit les deux Serpentards un peu plus tôt ne cessait de tourner en boucle dans sa tête. Il devait en avoir envie. D'accord. Mais, comme la plupart des ados, il en avait envie. Ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il était vraiment prêt, n'est-ce pas ? Il avait les hormones en ébullition, mais comment savoir si c'était vraiment du désir qu'il ressentait ou simplement l'appel du lien et ses hormones ? Il jeta un coup d'œil au blond qui venait de faire apparaître du jus de citrouille. Peut-être que c'était là la clé de ses interrogations.

— Je vais prendre ma douche, dit-il tout à coup. Tu viens avec moi, Draco ?

Ce dernier s'étouffa dans le verre qu'il était en train de boire à cette demande. Depuis quand Monsieur Pudeur prenait des initiatives ?

— C'est facile de te surprendre aussi, on dirait, se moqua Harry.

— On ne peut pas dire que tu m'aies habitué à prendre les devants, en même temps.

Une fois livres et parchemins rangés, ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux dans la salle de bain. Ils se déshabillèrent en silence et rentrèrent dans la cabine de douche. Ce ne fut qu'après plusieurs minutes de silence que le Gryffondor se lança enfin.

— Comment tu as su que tu étais prêt ?

Malfoy se tourna vers lui et le toisa quelques secondes.

— J'en ai eu envie sur le moment, c'est tout. Ce n'est pas un truc qui se calcule et se prévoit.

Autant dire que ce n'était pas vraiment la réponse attendue.

— Mais… Il n'y a rien d'autre ?

— Comme quoi ? Que voudrais-tu que ce soit de plus ?

— Je ne sais pas… La peur qui disparaît, par exemple ?

— T'es bête ou quoi ? fit Draco en ricanant. L'inconnu fait forcément peur. Si tu attends qu'elle s'en aille, tu ne passeras jamais à l'acte.

— Tout ça ne m'aide pas vraiment, en fait, marmonna le Survivant.

Le blond poussa un soupir.

— Très bien. Qu'est-ce qui te fait peur exactement ? De ne pas savoir comme faire et d'être ridicule ? D'avoir mal ? De ne pas aimer ça ?

— Euh… Je sais pas. Un peu tout ça à la fois, je suppose.

— Pour le premier point, c'est cette peur qui est ridicule, franchement. Tant que tout le monde dit ce dont il a envie et comment, tout ira bien. Pour la douleur, Severus a exagéré quand il t'a dit ça. C'était plutôt une vengeance de sa part pour ton insolence. Ce n'est certes pas l'extase dès le début, mais ce n'est pas non plus vraiment douloureux. Je dirais plus que c'est une gêne. Quant à aimer ça… T'en connais beaucoup, qui n'aiment pas le sexe ?

— Ce n'est pas le sexe en général que j'ai peur de ne pas aimer…

Malfoy se retint de justesse de rire. Pour une fois que Potter s'ouvrait à la chose, ce n'était pas le moment de le faire se refermer comme une huître.

— Ma question d'hier tient toujours, tu sais ?

— Euh… Quelle question ?

— Tu veux essayer ?

Ah oui, _cette_ question.

— Seulement avec ça, ajouta le blond avec son index en l'air en voyant l'hésitation du plus jeune.

" _Arrête de tergiverser et dis oui, bon sang !_ " fit la voix de Salazar dans son esprit, outrée.

Harry en aurait presque ri, si la situation ne le stressait pas autant. Mais le fondateur de la maison Serpentard avait raison, au fond. Il s'était demandé ce que ça faisait, et c'était là l'occasion de le savoir. Et peut-être de débloquer toutes ses appréhensions qui le retenaient. Il hocha donc la tête, son cœur battant tout à coup bien trop vite quand l'autre s'approcha de lui. Il s'était attendu à ce que Draco entre tout de suite dans le vif du sujet – littéralement, pourrait-on dire. Pourtant, au lieu de ça, le blond l'embrassa, le plaquant au passage contre le mur de la douche. Il fit courir ses doigts fins sur le torse pâle et encore un peu trop chétif à son goût.

— Écarte les jambes, dit-il en tapotant les chevilles de son pied pour les faire se décaler. Encore.

Une fois satisfait de la position, le Serpentard prit en main le membre du brun qui avait déjà commencé à se dresser. Tout en reprenant les lèvres de l'autre, il entama un lent mouvement sur la hampe qu'il tenait.

— Tu as le droit de participer aussi, finit-il par dire tandis que le Gryffondor ne bougeait pas.

Celui-ci leva alors une main hésitante pour saisir le membre qui se tendait vers lui. Il tenta de calquer ses mouvements sur ceux qu'il ressentait. Même si tout ceci était agréable, il ne put retenir un sursaut lorsqu'une deuxième main se saisit de ses bourses, jouant quelques instants avec avant de descendre un peu plus, se glissant derrière. Malgré lui, il se crispa d'appréhension. Et ce n'était apparemment pas discret.

— Détends-toi. Plus tu seras tendu, plus ce sera désagréable.

— C'est censé m'aider à me détendre, ça ? demanda-t-il avec un rire nerveux.

— C'est pareil dans l'autre sens, si tu préfères : plus tu te détendras, plus ce sera agréable.

D'accord, il avait juste à se relaxer. Respirer un grand coup. Tout irait bien. Bon sang, s'il paniquait déjà comme ça pour un simple doigt, qu'est-ce que ça allait être le moment venu ? Finalement, tout ceci n'était peut-être pas une si bonne idée. Il avait l'impression qu'il flippait encore plus qu'avant.

— Arrête de penser. Je peux presque entendre ton cerveau bouillonner. Laisse-toi simplement aller.

Se laisser aller, c'était facile à dire quand on n'était pas celui qui se faisait titiller l'intimité par un doigt envahisseur. Il se força néanmoins au calme, fermant les yeux et essayant de se concentrer davantage sur les caresses qu'il prodiguait au sexe de Draco et celles qu'il recevait.

Quand le doigt commença légèrement à le pénétrer, il eut un frisson. Mais, en effet, ce n'était pas douloureux. Étrange, sans le moindre doute. Peut-être un peu désagréable aussi. Alors, il se détendit considérablement. Et le reste de l'appendice n'eut aucune difficulté à rentrer à coup de petits va-et-vients. Ce n'était toujours pas très agréable, mais c'était largement supportable.

Tandis qu'il commençait à s'habituer, trouvant presque cela plaisant, il sentit tout à coup comme une violente décharge électrique remonter le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Il ne put empêcher le cri qui avait monté dans sa gorge de sortir de sa bouche, sa tête partant en arrière dans le même temps.

— Trouvé, fit le blond avec un air victorieux

Alors, c'était cela, la prostate ? Il était un peu mitigé, à vrai dire. Il avait l'impression que c'était trop. Beaucoup trop. Qu'il n'allait pas le supporter. Et que ses jambes allaient bientôt le lâcher.

— Reste détendu.

— C'est trop, parvint-il à articuler.

— Mais non. Laisse-toi aller. Laisse l'extase t'emporter. Tu ne risques rien.

Harry ne sut dire combien d'éclairs il vit passer devant ses yeux alors qu'il se libérait finalement, ni combien de temps cela avait duré. Mais une chose était sûre : il n'avait jamais eu un orgasme aussi fort. Même avec les nombreux fantasmes que lui avait balancé Salazar.

Il reprenait son souffle, la tête sur l'épaule de Draco, agrippé à ses hanches pour rester debout, quand il remarqua que ce dernier était en train de se masturber. Il pouvait entendre de faibles gémissements à son oreille et il se surprit à trouver ça agréable. Excitant, même. Mais pas au point d'avoir une nouvelle érection, pas après la jouissance qu'il venait d'avoir. En revanche, il ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il avait cessé de le caresser. Quel piètre amant il faisait. Alors, dans un sursaut de courage et d'énergie, il remonta l'une de ses mains vers le téton et passa son doigt dessus. Il se souvenait que Severus l'avait déjà fait sur lui et qu'il avait aimé. Et, à en juger par le gémissement plus prononcé qu'il venait d'entendre, il ne se trompait pas. Il continua donc jusqu'à ce qu'il sente quelque chose de chaud couler sur sa cuisse, et il regarda le liquide blanc s'échapper, comme hypnotisé.


	44. Chapitre 42 : La blague du fantasme

Sortant peu à peu de sa torpeur, Harry voulut s'écarter. Mais la main du Serpentard sur sa hanche se serra en même temps que sa voix encore rauque se faisait entendre :

— Bouge pas.

Ça sonnait presque comme un ordre. Et, en temps normal, il s'en serait offusqué et aurait clairement envoyé bouler Draco. Pourtant, quelque chose dans sa voix coupa net tout mouvement de sa part. Avait-il tort en pensant percevoir une note de besoin ?

Ce ne fut qu'après de longues minutes que le blond le lâcha enfin, quittant la cabine sans même un regard. Il aurait pu en être vexé. Néanmoins, il était trop occupé à tenter de comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer dans la tête du Serpentard. Ce fut en repensant à sa sieste avec lui qu'il se dit qu'il avait peut-être trouvé. Il lui faudrait poser la question à Snape.

Suite à cette douche des plus chaudes, les deux adolescents retournèrent dans le salon et le reste de la journée se passa sans problème. Jusqu'à ce qu'arrive le moment de se coucher.

— On s'était mis d'accord… dit Harry, assis au bord du lit et tournant le dos aux deux autres.

— Oui. Mais, à ce moment-là, tu pouvais encore rester seul. Et je ne vais pas priver Draco d'une morsure pour te faire plaisir. Surtout pas alors que tu en as toi-même reçu une ce matin.

Le Gryffondor soupira. Il ne pourrait pas y échapper. Il s'allongea alors sur le côté, toujours dos aux Serpentards, et répondit :

— Très bien. Dans ce cas, mets-moi au moins un sort d'insonorisation.

Un court silence s'ensuivit, puis quelques froissements de tissus. Il entendit son professeur prononcer l'enchantement, puis plus rien. Ce fut tout à coup le vide sonore le plus total, en même temps que la lumière était éteinte. De façon ironique, il trouvait ce silence assourdissant. Et il avait beau sentir du mouvement derrière lui, il avait un très désagréable sentiment de solitude.

Finalement, il ne tint qu'une dizaine de minutes avant de se retourner avec une extrême lenteur. Il commença par tourner la tête. Puis, son corps suivit le mouvement. Lorsque ses yeux accrochèrent les deux corps nus, emboîtés l'un dans l'autre, la tête de l'homme plongée au creux du cou du blond, il sut qu'il était perdu. Il ne pouvait plus détacher son regard de la scène. Sa respiration s'accéléra significativement et il eut du mal à déglutir, ayant tout à coup l'impression d'avoir la bouche et la gorge bien trop sèches. Soudain, Malfoy rejeta la tête en arrière, la bouche ouverte sur un cri que le Gryffondor ne pouvait entendre. Le vampire se tendit à son tour, atteignant visiblement lui aussi le point culminant de son plaisir.

Alors que les deux Serpentards restaient enlacés, probablement perdus dans leur hébétude post-coïtale, Harry se retourna à nouveau, peu désireux d'être pris une nouvelle fois en flagrant délit de voyeurisme. Le problème étant que ce qu'il venait de voir l'avait assez émoustillé pour que son membre se réveille. Il eut beau serrer les jambes, il revoyait la scène dès qu'il fermait les yeux, ne parvenant pas à penser à autre chose.

Plusieurs minutes passèrent avant qu'il n'entende à nouveau les bruits alentours. Notamment celui des draps, tandis que Snape se tournait vers lui. Il ne put s'empêcher de sursauter lorsque la main de l'homme se posa sur son bras.

— Veux-tu que je te soulage avec ma main ?

Oh oui, le Survivant en avait très envie. Mais le fait que Draco était juste à côté le bloquait toujours. Comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées – mais c'était surtout qu'il était bien trop prévisible –, le maître des potions ajouta :

— Draco dort profondément. Et j'ai remis un sort d'insonorisation. Il ne peut pas nous entendre.

"Mais il peut toujours se retourner et nous voir, exactement comme je viens de le faire", ne put s'empêcher de penser Harry.

" _Et alors ? Si tu restes comme ça, il ne verra rien. Éventuellement le bras de Snape bouger, et encore… Et puis, ce n'est pas comme s'il avait exploré ton fondement avec ses doigts il y a quelques heures de cela..._ "

Salazar marquait un point.

— Oui, finit-il par murmurer.

Il ne fallut que peu de temps avant qu'il ne se libère dans la main experte de son professeur. Un sort de nettoyage et moins d'une minute plus tard, Morphée l'emportait pour un sommeil un peu agité.

Au matin, il se réveilla en sursaut en sentant quelque chose de chaud et humide sur son membre. Il eut besoin de quelques secondes pour reconnecter tous ses neurones et avoir enfin la présence d'esprit de soulever le drap. Il put alors voir son sexe disparaître de façon régulière entre les lèvres roses du blond.

— Dr… Draco… Qu'est-ce que tu… fais ? parvint-il à dire, non sans quelques difficultés.

— Il te fait du bien, c'est tout ce qui compte, non ? fit une voix grave à son oreille, le faisant à nouveau sursauter.

La main du plus âgé se posa sur son torse et s'amusa à le caresser, le chatouiller, le frôler ou encore le griffer. L'homme en vint finalement à pincer l'un de ses tétons en même temps que Draco le prenait au fond de sa gorge.

— Oh, putain !

Le mot lui avait échappé tant le plaisir ressenti sur le coup avait été intense. Mais le pincement s'intensifia, lui arrachant alors un couinement de douleur.

— Langage, le rabroua Snape.

— Dé… Désolé. C'est juste que… c'est… c'est trop… Ah ! Trop bon.

Il avait conscience que ses paroles étaient un peu décousues. Mais il peinait vraiment à contrôler sa voix. Sans s'en rendre compte, l'une de ses mains s'était agrippée à celle de Draco, l'autre au bras de Severus. Sa prise se resserra d'ailleurs lorsqu'il sentit les crocs du vampire sur la peau de son cou. Il savait ce qui allait bientôt arriver. Les dents pointues allaient se planter dans son artère et il aurait alors droit à une morsure qui le ferait sans doute basculer au point de non retour. Combinée à la fellation que lui offrait Draco, cela promettait d'être littéralement jouissif. Pourtant, la morsure et la libération qu'il espérait ne vinrent jamais, et la gâterie s'arrêta brutalement.

Il ouvrit brusquement les yeux et se redressa en regardant partout autour de lui. Il faisait encore sombre dans la chambre et Draco dormait toujours. Il put voir les yeux du vampire fixés sur lui. Ce dernier tendit le bras, en une invitation à se recoucher contre lui. Le Gryffondor hésita. Il sentait son érection douloureuse et les restes de son rêve encore très présents. Mais il finit par abdiquer et s'installa contre le flanc du maître des potions. Après tout, l'homme savait déjà dans quel état il était. Pourquoi essayer de lui cacher ?

— Tu veux me parler de ton rêve ?

Là, par contre, Harry n'était pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée.

" _Pourtant, parler de tes rêves érotiques pourrait être une première étape dans l'acceptation du lien et un nouveau pas vers sa fermeture, non ?_ "

Le jeune commençait vraiment à détester la petite voix de Salazar dans sa tête. Notamment parce qu'il savait qu'elle avait raison. Il soupira, davantage pour se donner encore un peu de temps que vraiment par agacement.

— J'ai rêvé de toi. Et de Draco.

Un silence s'étira, jusqu'à ce que Severus reprenne la parole, comprenant que le plus jeune ne parvenait pas à continuer de lui-même.

— Et que se passait-il dans ce rêve ?

— Je… Tu… Vous…

Un nouveau soupir lui échappa et il tenta de remettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées. Il pouvait le faire. Il pouvait le dire à voix haute. Enfin, c'était plutôt des murmures. Mais il le disait quand même de façon assez intelligible pour le vampire.

— Prends ton temps, l'encouragea celui-ci, tout en posant une main fraîche et rassurante sur sa nuque. Tu n'as pas besoin de me donner tous les détails.

— Dans mon rêve, je me réveillais. Parce que Draco… Il était en train de… s'occuper de moi. Avec sa bouche.

— Et moi ? Qu'est-ce que je faisais ? demanda Severus en une invitation à poursuivre.

— Tu me caressais le torse. Et tu t'apprêtais à me mordre.

— C'est là que tu t'es réveillé, je suppose ?

— Oui.

— Sais-tu pourquoi ?

Harry secoua la tête. Ça pourrait être n'importe quoi. Un bruit quelconque, par exemple.

— Tu ne peux pas rêver de la morsure.

Il releva la tête, s'appuyant sur son coude pour regarder le plus âgé, et fronça les sourcils.

— Pourquoi ?

— Parce que c'est un acte qui vient du vampire. Tu peux la désirer, la demander, la provoquer, mais tu ne contrôleras jamais la morsure. C'est le vampire qui choisit quand, comment et combien de temps.

— Pourtant, tu nous demandes notre avis, à Draco et moi.

— En effet. Je ne suis pas du genre à forcer. Mais si je décidais de mordre l'un de vous alors qu'il ne le veut pas, vous n'auriez pas votre mot à dire, en réalité. J'ai les capacités de vous l'imposer. L'inverse n'est pas vrai.

Un silence pesant s'abattit dans la pièce, avant que le Gryffondor ne pose enfin la question qui le démangeait tant.

— Tu l'as déjà fait ?

— Non.

La réponse était venue naturellement, sans hésitation, et cela rassura le plus jeune. Mais, bien sûr, cela ne pouvait pas durer.

— Revenons à ton rêve, reprit Snape. Est-ce l'un de tes fantasmes ?

Le Survivant se cala à nouveau contre l'épaule de Severus, qui en profita pour remettre sa main sur la nuque de l'adolescent. Ce dernier avait fui le regard du plus âgé parce qu'il était gêné par cette question, mais aussi parce qu'il ne savait quoi répondre. Il ne pouvait définitivement pas dire non. Ce serait un mensonge et le vampire le saurait tout de suite. Garder le silence serait comme un aveu. Alors, peut-être devrait-il prendre son courage de Gryffondor à deux mains et dire oui, tout simplement. Ce fut donc ce qu'il fit, dans un chuchotement à peine audible.

— Tu n'as pas à en avoir honte, Harry.

L'homme fit une petite pause avant de reprendre, un petit sourire amusé clairement audible dans sa voix :

— Surtout que c'est plutôt sage, comme fantasme. Notamment comparé à ceux de Draco.

Ça, Harry voulait bien le croire.

— Vous avez déjà eu ce genre de conversation, tous les deux ?

— Oui. Assez régulièrement, en fait. Draco est parfaitement à l'aise avec le sujet et plutôt expansif.

— J'avais bien cru comprendre, oui, marmonna le Gryffondor.

— Ne lui en tiens pas rigueur. Il n'a pas vraiment eu le choix. Son père lui a appris à aller chercher ce qu'il désirait – même si, à l'époque, Lucius ne pensait sans doute pas à ce genre de désir. Et, ici, s'il ne dit pas clairement à un garçon qu'il le veut dans son lit, jamais un élève n'oserait lui faire ouvertement des avances.

Il jeta un regard au blond de l'autre côté de Severus. La respiration lente indiquait qu'il était toujours profondément endormi. Il avait l'air détendu et paisible, étendu là, contre l'autre flanc du vampire. Harry se rendit compte à cet instant qu'il ne connaissait pas grand-chose de lui, finalement. Il avait surtout eu des préjugés – que l'autre adolescent lui avait bien rendus, ceci dit. Peut-être que c'était finalement le plus gros problème de leur relation à trois : le fait qu'elle était basée sur des visions de l'autre probablement erronées. Du moins, en ce qui concernait le Gryffondor envers les deux autres, et inversement.

Il se mit alors à réfléchir aux choses qu'il pensait savoir des deux Serpentards ou qu'il ignorait complètement. Il repensa à ces dernières semaines. Il avait malgré tout appris bien plus sur eux en à peine deux mois qu'en six ans auparavant. Puis, la question qu'il s'était le plus posée au sujet de Severus lui revint en mémoire.

— Comment est-ce arrivé ? demanda-t-il en se redressant pour le regarder. Ta transformation en vampire.

Il savait qu'il n'avait sans doute pas besoin de préciser. Mais il préférait être sûr que l'homme avait bien compris sa question. Il crut voir un voile de tristesse passer dans les yeux noirs, mais il n'était pas assez habitué à la pénombre pour en être sûr. Il se demanda tout à coup si ce n'était pas un souvenir trop pénible. Après tout, le maître des potions avait déjà fait beaucoup d'efforts pour lui, lui dévoilant parfois bien plus que ce dont il s'était attendu, comme ses souvenirs en rapport avec Lily. Il se sentit alors obligé de montrer qu'il ne pousserait pas l'ancien Mangemort à en parler

— Tu n'as pas besoin de me répondre, si tu n'en as pas envie…

Un faible sourire étira les lèvres fines de l'homme.

— Je pense que tu devrais savoir, Harry. Je savais que cette question finirait par revenir. Mais pas maintenant. Draco ne va pas tarder à se réveiller. Et je préférerais te montrer, plutôt que de te le raconter.

Il acquiesça, signifiant ainsi qu'il était d'accord avec ça, et se repositionna encore une fois sur le torse dur et frais.

Le silence durait depuis un bon moment et il n'était pas loin de se rendormir, quand une question qu'il s'était posée la veille lui revint à l'esprit.

— Draco dort toujours ? demanda-t-il.

Comme la question concernait le blond et qu'il était persuadé que celui-ci ne lui répondrait pas, il préférait s'assurer que sa conversation avec Severus était toujours confidentielle. Du moins, autant qu'elle puisse l'être avec quelqu'un endormi à proximité.

— Oui. Pourquoi ?

— Parce que j'ai une question à te poser sur lui.

— Pourquoi ne pas la lui poser directement ?

— Je suis pratiquement sûr qu'il ne voudra pas me répondre. Et je pense avoir déjà trouvé la réponse. J'aimerais seulement une confirmation.

— Très bien. Je t'écoute. Mais si j'estime que c'est à Draco de te répondre, je ne te dirai rien.

— Ça me va.

Harry prit une grande inspiration et se lança :

— Hier, dans la douche, on a… fait des choses.

Il sentit le torse du vampire vibrer très légèrement, mais il n'y eut aucune moquerie sur sa fâcheuse tendance à ne pas appeler un chat un chat, et il en fut reconnaissant.

— Après, il m'a empêché de m'éloigner, me gardant contre lui. Je me suis d'abord demandé ce qu'il lui prenait. Puis, je me suis souvenu de la sieste de samedi. Il s'était aussi collé à moi après… après ce qu'on avait fait.

Cette fois, ce fut un petit soupir qui échappa au vampire. Oui, bon, il faisait des efforts. Il n'allait pas miraculeusement devenir à l'aise avec tout ce qui était d'ordre sexuel en quelques minutes.

— Du coup, poursuivit-il, je me suis dit qu'il était du genre "câlin après l'amour". J'ai raison ?

Un silence s'installa et dura plusieurs minutes. À tel point qu'il crut que Severus avait décidé de ne pas lui donner de réponse. Pourtant, celle-ci finit par arriver.

— Je pense que tu as parfaitement remarqué que les Malfoy ne sont pas vraiment du genre tactile, et encore moins câlin. Il n'est donc pas étonnant qu'il tente de combler ce manque.

Il avait donc vu juste. Le Survivant eut un petit sourire en regardant le blond. Au fond, tous les trois n'étaient pas si différents. Ils avaient apparemment manqué d'amour dans leur enfance. Peut-être que leur relation était l'occasion de rectifier cela.

Au plus grand étonnement de Severus, Harry posa sa main sur celle de Draco, se cala confortablement et referma les yeux pour se reposer encore une peu.


	45. Chapitre 43 : Faire rougir la blague

Une nouvelle journée commença et Harry eut beaucoup de mal à émerger. C'était le problème de s'être réveillé en plein milieu de la nuit : maintenant, il était fatigué. Et cela se ressentait grandement dans ses devoirs. Il ne cessait de faire des fautes, de rayer et donc d'être obligé de recommencer ses parchemins.

Au dixième parchemin noirci de ratures, il jeta l'éponge. Ou plutôt, la plume, dans le cas présent. Severus le regarda avec un sourcil relevé.

— Tu as besoin d'aide ? demanda-t-il.

— Non… J'ai besoin de me réveiller. Je vais prendre une douche, termina-t-il en se levant.

— Tu n'oublies rien ? l'interpella le vampire alors qu'il arrivait à la porte.

— Euh…

Il lui fallut quelques secondes de réflexion pour comprendre.

— Ah oui… Draco, tu viens ?

— Je ne suis pas à ta disposition, tu sais.

— S'il te plait ?

Le blond soupira.

— Vu les efforts que je fais, t'as intérêt à ne pas te plaindre quand Severus me mordra aujourd'hui. Ni tous les jours qui suivront.

Malfoy se leva, passa à côté du Survivant, lui prit le poignet et l'entraîna à sa suite dans la salle de bain. Une fois dans la douche, ils commencèrent à se savonner en silence.

— Qu'est-ce que t'as bien pu faire cette nuit pour être si crevé ? finit-il par demander.

Harry se figea. Il ne pouvait pas dire de quoi il avait rêvé. C'était une chose de l'avouer au vampire. C'en était une autre de se confier à Draco.

— Laisse-moi deviner. T'as fait un rêve érotique et tu n'as pas réussi à te rendormir tout de suite.

Le brun fixa l'héritier Malfoy avec stupeur. Ce dernier se mit alors à ricaner.

— Ne fais pas l'étonné. C'est tellement logique. Le tout, maintenant, est de savoir le contenu de ce rêve pour que ça te perturbe autant.

Sous le regard scrutateur du blond, Harry ne put s'empêcher de rougir.

— J'étais dedans ?

Son rougissement s'intensifia.

— Donc, oui. Et je faisais quoi ?

Les joues du Gryffondor étaient maintenant si rouges qu'il avait l'impression qu'elles brûlaient de l'intérieur. Il ne put soutenir le regard bleu plus longtemps et détourna les yeux.

— Je ne vais pas te manger, tu sais, lui fit remarquer Draco avec un léger soupir de lassitude.

Harry faillit s'étrangler avec sa propre salive à l'entente de ces mots. En quelques sortes, c'était un peu ça dans son rêve, finalement. Et le Serpentard dut le comprendre.

— Ah ! Je vois. Donc, Monsieur Pudeur rêve de fellation.

— Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, marmonna le plus jeune.

— Alors, prouve-moi que j'ai tort de le faire. Que se passait-il d'autre ? J'imagine que Severus était là aussi.

— Il… Euh… Il me caressait. Et il s'apprêtait à me mordre.

— La fameuse morsure dont on ne peut rêver... Ne me regarde pas avec cet air ahuri. Bien sûr que j'en ai rêvé aussi. Enfin, j'ai essayé. Mais revenons au plus intéressant.

Draco lui prit le menton entre deux doigts, l'empêchant ainsi de se soustraire à nouveau à son regard.

— Donc… Tu rêves que je te fasse une fellation pendant que Severus te mord et te caresse. Je suis sûr que ton rêve ne rendait pas justice à mes compétences buccales.

Comme hypnotisé, le Survivant ne bougeait pas, les yeux grands ouverts et fixés sur ceux de son vis-à-vis. Ce dernier se pencha à son oreille et lui demanda :

— Que dirais-tu d'une démonstration ?

Harry sursauta en sentant tout à coup une main sur son membre. Il n'avait d'ailleurs pas pris conscience jusque là qu'il était aussi excité, à la fois par cette proximité, par les paroles et par le souvenir de son songe. Il baissa les yeux et vit que le blond était dans le même état. Il eut vaguement envie de rire en se disant qu'ils étaient incapables d'être tous les deux nus dans la douche sans se sauter dessus, visiblement. Mais cette envie partit en fumée quand une bouche s'empara de la sienne.

— Montre-moi comment Severus te touchait dans ton rêve, finit par dire Draco en s'écartant légèrement.

Le brun eut du mal à déglutir, et se demanda un instant si c'était une bonne idée.

" _Arrête de te poser des questions ! Par Merlin, sois un Gryffondor et agis !_ "

Comme un déclencheur, cette phrase fit prendre conscience au Survivant qu'il était fatigué de lutter contre ses envies, contre cette voix dans sa tête, contre les deux Serpentards qui l'attiraient comme la lumière attire un papillon. Alors, il fit ce qui lui avait été demandé. Il se remémora ce que lui avait fait Snape dans son rêve, reproduisant ce dont il se souvenait. Une caresse appuyée par-ci. Un frôlement par-là, de légères griffures, des pincements. Il profita que Draco ait légèrement rejeté la tête en arrière pour venir picorer son cou de ses lèvres. Il en fut récompensé par de doux gémissements.

Après plusieurs minutes, il fut néanmoins repoussé contre le mur. Il aurait aimé demander pourquoi, mais n'en eut pas le temps. Des lèvres impatientes quémandèrent son attention avant de retourner à son oreille pour murmurer :

— J'ai menti tout à l'heure…

Harry se tendit. Menti ? Menti sur quoi ? En réponse à cette petite vague de panique, Draco ricana avant de continuer.

— J'ai finalement très envie de te manger.

Avant qu'il ne puisse réagir et comprendre ce que le blond avait en tête, le regard bleu disparut de son champ de vision. Et il dut avouer que le Serpentard avait eu raison. Son rêve ne lui rendait définitivement pas justice. Il se souvenait que, dans le songe, les attentions de Draco l'émoustillaient. Mais c'était les mains et la bouche de Severus qui avaient presque eu raison de lui. Là, il n'y avait que les lèvres et la langue de Malfoy. Et c'était divinement bon. À tel point qu'il ne se rendit pas compte qu'il avait eu le réflexe d'empoigner les cheveux d'or. Mais leur propriétaire emprisonna ses poignets pour ne plus être gêné dans ses mouvements. Visiblement, on n'imposait pas son rythme à un Malfoy.

Le problème, c'était qu'Harry était maintenant très proche de la libération.

— Draco… J'en peux plus…

Alors qu'il tentait de dégager ses bras pour le repousser, la prise se raffermit et la succion sur son membre se fit plus forte. Ses jambes tremblèrent légèrement, en même temps que tous les muscles de son corps se contractaient.

Il eut du mal à reprendre son souffle et ne se fit pas prier pour rendre son étreinte au Serpentard. Perdu dans le brouillard post-orgasmique, il eut besoin d'un peu de temps pour se rappeler qu'il avait été le seul à jouir. Mais, comble de l'horreur, lorsqu'il regarda entre eux, il se rendit compte que Draco n'était plus en érection. Cela signifiait-il qu'il avait été nul au point que l'autre en perde toute son excitation ? C'était vrai qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup participé. En même temps, avec les mains fermement tenues, que vouliez-vous qu'il fasse ?

— Je suis désolé, finit-il par dire.

Le blond, surpris, se recula et le regarda de travers.

— Je peux savoir pourquoi tu t'excuses ?

— Eh bien… Parce que… Tu n'as pas…

Ne parvenant pas à finir sa phrase, le brun pointa du doigt le sexe au repos du Serpentard. Il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à recevoir un grand éclat de rire en retour.

— Franchement, t'es un vrai numéro, toi. T'inquiète pas, je t'apprendrai aussi à faire des fellations, et tu verras qu'on peut en retirer autant de plaisir que celui qui la reçoit.

Draco avait terminé sa phrase en chuchotant à son oreille, puis il était sorti de la cabine de douche pour se sécher, laissant un Gryffondor aussi rouge que la couleur dominante de sa maison.

Attendez. Comment ça, "aussi" ?

— Aussi ?

— Oui, "aussi". J'ai appris à Severus. Et, même si ça m'écorche la bouche de le dire, il est devenu meilleur que moi. Il faut dire qu'il a l'avantage de ne pas avoir besoin de respirer, lui…

Harry dut se donner de nombreuses gifles mentales et se pincer violemment le bras pour s'empêcher d'avoir déjà une nouvelle érection. Si les fellations de Snape étaient meilleures encore que celles de Draco, il n'osait pas imaginer ce que ça pouvait donner.

Le soir venu, il ne fit aucun commentaire et se contenta de se coucher, dos aux deux autres, comme la veille. Et, comme la veille, il ne tint pas longtemps avant de jeter un œil. Mais, cette fois, il ne put jouer les voyeurs. En effet, les deux Serpentards lui tournaient le dos et il ne voyait donc rien d'autre que le bras du vampire bouger au rythme d'un va-et-vient qu'il ne pouvait qu'imaginer. Il se surprit lui-même à être frustré de cette situation.

Le lendemain, il fut soulagé de ne pas s'être réveillé dans la nuit. Certes, il avait encore fait un rêve érotique – où la bouche du vampire jouait le rôle principal –, mais il avait vraiment pu se reposer. Et il fut encore plus soulagé lorsque Draco annonça qu'il allait à la bibliothèque pour travailler avec Blaize et Théodore. Il allait peut-être pouvoir accomplir l'un de ses fantasmes. En fait, depuis que Draco lui avait parlé des talents buccaux de Severus, la voix de Serpentard ne cessait de le pousser à trouver un moyen de vérifier par lui-même. Et autant dire qu'il était loin d'être contre l'idée.

Aussi, Harry compta mentalement jusqu'à trois cents quand Draco quitta l'appartement, pour être sûr qu'il ne reviendrait pas. S'il n'avait pas fait demi-tour dans les cinq minutes, il y avait peu de chances qu'il le fasse après, n'est-ce pas ? Maintenant, il lui fallait trouver un moyen d'amener le sujet.

" _Hey ! Snape ! Ça te dit une sucette ?_ "

"Non, mais... ça va pas !"

Déjà qu'il peinait à rester en place, si en plus Salazar n'y mettait pas du sien...

— Je peux savoir ce qui te rend si agité ? demanda Severus qui l'observait depuis un petit moment.

" _Ah bah voilà ! C'est l'occasion rêvée ! Répète après moi : suce-moi !_ "

"Certainement pas. Je ne suis pas aussi vulgaire, vieux pervers…"

" _Bah, fais dans la subtilité, alors. Genre… Propose-lui une morsure !_ "

En voilà une bonne idée !

— Eh bien… J'aimerais que tu me mordes...

" _La queue !_ "

— La… Euh…

"Quoi ? Non ! Hors de question !"

" _T'es franchement pas drôle, Potter… Bah, l'aine, alors !_ "

— L'aine, termina-t-il sous le regard noir des plus sceptiques.

Oui, il était conscient que, vu de l'extérieur, ses discussions avec la voix dans sa tête devaient paraître étranges, même si c'était silencieux. Néanmoins, étant plus ou moins habitué, le maître des potions ne fit aucun commentaire et l'invita simplement à aller dans la chambre. Contrairement à la première fois, Harry ne se fit pas prier pour retirer son pantalon. Bien sûr, son boxer ne cachait pas grand chose de son excitation. Et il sentait ses joues brûler sous leur rougissement. Mais il savait aussi que, même si son érection avait été invisible, il n'aurait pu la cacher aux sens du vampire. Et puis, quand il imaginait ce qui allait bientôt se passer, c'était beaucoup plus facile de mettre sa gêne de côté.

Le Gryffondor s'installa donc sur le lit et écarta les jambes pour laisser l'aîné se placer à son tour. Comme la première fois, la morsure lui provoqua un plaisir intense. Il regretta que ce soit déjà terminé lorsqu'il sentit la langue lécher les deux petits trous qu'avaient fait les canines.

— Aimerais-tu que je te fasse jouir, Harry ?

Il eut besoin de quelques secondes pour que son cerveau interprète correctement les mots qui avaient été prononcés. Se forçant à sortir un peu de sa torpeur, il rouvrit les yeux pour poser son regard vert sur le vampire qui n'avait pas bougé.

— Oui !

— Comment ?

Harry se mordit la lèvre. S'il avait été aussi désinhibé que Draco – ou Salazar –, il aurait volontier crié quelque chose comme "prends-moi dans ta bouche" ou "suce-moi". Mais il n'était définitivement pas comme ça. Et il se posa un instant la question de savoir s'il pouvait vraiment faire ce genre de demande. Et si Severus refusait ?

" _Par Merlin, mais cesse de te poser des questions ! C'est pas le moment !_ "

— Ta bouche, finit-il par dire dans un souffle. S'il te plait. J'aimerais… Avec ta bouche… S'il te plait.

Sans même s'en rendre compte, il avait transformé sa demande en supplique. Supplique qui termina étranglée au fond de sa gorge quand il sentit les lèvres de l'homme autour de lui. Il eut tout juste le temps de se dire que ce n'était pas aussi chaud qu'avec Draco, avant qu'il ne soit avalé complètement. Il balaya alors ce détail et ferma les yeux en s'accrochant aux draps, tandis qu'un gémissement sonore traversait ses lèvres. Il dut convenir que ne pas avoir à respirer était un sacré avantage. Là où Draco avait été obligé de le relâcher complètement plusieurs fois, Severus pouvait se permettre de faire de longs et profonds va-et-vient. Et, par Merlin, c'était divinement bon. Tellement que son orgasme le prit par surprise et qu'il n'eut pas le temps d'en avertir le maître des potions. Mais celui-ci se retira de lui-même au dernier moment. Le Survivant se demanda vaguement si le vampire n'avait pas une aversion pour le goût du sperme, puisque, contrairement au blond, il n'avait pas avalé.

Néanmoins, la réponse à cette question attendrait bien qu'il se réveille de sa sieste.


	46. Chapitre 44 : L'origine de la blague

Severus sourit en constatant que le jeune homme s'était endormi suite à son orgasme. Après un rapide sort de nettoyage et un autre de rhabillage, il s'allongea à côté du Gryffondor. Il fut à la fois surpris et heureux de le voir venir se lover contre lui dans son sommeil. Si son cœur avait encore été capable de battre, nul doute qu'il aurait accéléré la cadence en cet instant. Malgré tout ce qu'il avait pu penser au départ, oui, il s'était attaché à ce garçon. Bien avant l'incident de la morsure. Mais, depuis, il se rendait compte qu'il ne l'avait jamais vraiment regardé autrement que comme le fils de Lily et James. Désormais, il était capable de voir Harry tel qu'il était vraiment. Et il devait avouer qu'il était plutôt satisfait de ce qu'il voyait.

C'était un garçon fort, aussi bien dans son caractère que dans sa capacité à toujours passer au-dessus des obstacles qui se présentaient à lui. Et Merlin savait qu'il y en avait eu des obstacles sur le chemin de cette courte existence. Et, en même temps, il pouvait se montrer timide et peu sûr de lui. En fait, c'était son plus gros problème : ce jeune homme manquait cruellement de confiance en lui. Mais cela semblait aller en s'arrangeant, au vu des progrès qu'il avait pu constater ces derniers jours.

D'ailleurs, Severus était convaincu qu'Harry était désormais prêt à sauter le pas et à enfin fermer le lien. Néanmoins, malgré son impatience grandissante, il préférait le laisser s'en rendre compte de lui-même. Il ne voulait pas risquer de le brusquer et de le voir reculer.

Quelques heures plus tard, le corps contre lui commença à s'agiter et à papillonner des yeux.

— Tu émerges enfin ?

Un marmonnement inintelligible, même pour son ouïe de vampire, lui parvint et il se retint de rire. Il attendit encore quelques minutes que le survivant soit totalement réveillé et lui demanda :

— As-tu aimé ce qu'il s'est passé après la morsure ?

Bien sûr, il connaissait déjà la réponse. Mais il voulait que le Gryffondor en prenne clairement conscience et le reconnaisse surtout.

— Euh… Je…

Et c'était reparti pour un ballet de bafouillements et de rougissements. Harry avait l'impression de ne faire que ça depuis quelques temps.

— Ce n'est pas une interrogation surprise. Il n'y a pas de bonne ou de mauvaise réponse et je ne vais pas te demander de justification. Tu as le droit de répondre simplement "oui" ou "non".

— Oui.

Le nez toujours contre le torse du vampire, il ne put voir le sourire satisfait de ce dernier. En revanche, il le sentit très bien le serrer un peu plus contre lui et se pencher à son oreille pour lui murmurer :

— Tant mieux. Parce que, moi aussi, j'ai beaucoup aimé ça.

Harry frissonna et sentit la chair de poule s'installer sur sa peau. Étrangement, et contrairement à ce qu'il aurait cru, il se rendait compte, petit à petit, qu'il appréciait ces moments d'intimité et de discussion tout aussi intime. Que ce soit avec Snape ou Malfoy, d'ailleurs.

— Particulièrement quand tu m'as demandé de te prendre en bouche, continua le professeur.

Le plus jeune sentit ses joues brûler vivement, surtout en se rappelant de cet instant. Il remercia mentalement l'homme d'avoir utilisé le verbe "demander", plutôt que "supplier", alors que ce dernier aurait sans doute été bien plus proche de la vérité.

— Mais pour l'heure, j'aimerais te proposer quelque chose.

L'homme s'éloigna légèrement, assez pour qu'ils puissent se regarder l'un l'autre, et sortit une baguette.

— Tu m'as demandé comment j'étais devenu un vampire. Je te propose donc de te rendre ta baguette pour quelques minutes et de te laisser utiliser la Legilimancie sur moi.

Au regard surpris, voire presque choqué, qu'il reçut en retour, Severus sut que le jeune homme n'aurait probablement jamais imaginé apprendre cet épisode de sa vie ainsi.

— Mais… Je croyais que c'était trop risqué de me laisser une baguette entre les mains, tant que le lien n'était pas fermé.

— Ça l'est. Mais je suis un vampire. Mes réflexes sont bien plus rapides que la normale. Et je suis le meilleur Occlumens au monde. Si quelque chose tourne mal, je peux couper court à tout cela immédiatement.

Ainsi, Harry se redressa pour se mettre en position assise, face à son professeur, et put récupérer sa baguette. Il savait qu'il ne l'aurait que pour très peu de temps. Mais il avait l'impression que ça faisait si longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas tenue entre ses doigts qu'une vague d'émotion le submergea.

— Harry ! l'appela le maître des potions.

Il se rendit compte alors qu'il s'était un peu emballé. Les lumières s'étaient mises à clignoter, le mobilier à trembler et les objets les plus légers à voler. Il se força au calme, respirant doucement et régulièrement, pour enfin contrôler le flux de magie qui le parcourait.

— Désolé.

— C'est bon, je m'y attendais. Maintenant, concentre-toi. Tu m'as déjà vu faire ce sort quand j'ai tenté de t'apprendre l'occlumancie en cinquième année. Tu sais donc normalement comment faire.

Il hocha la tête pour signifier son accord. Il prit une grande inspiration et, alors qu'il faisait le geste avec sa baguette, prononça le sort :

— Legilimens !

Il fut comme projeté dans la tête de son professeur. Celui-ci se trouvait face à Voldemort.

— Mon bon Severus. Sais-tu pourquoi je t'ai convoqué, si proche de notre dernière attaque ?

— Non, Maître.

L'homme, dont l'aspect était de moins en moins humain, s'approcha du maître des potions, prenant son menton entre ses doigts pour l'inviter à le regarder dans les yeux.

— Tu es l'un de mes Mangemorts les plus fidèles, Severus. Je sais que tu ne me trahiras pas. N'est-ce pas ?

Snape ne répondit pas. Il n'y avait rien à répondre.

— C'est pourquoi j'aimerais te faire un petit cadeau, poursuivit Face-de-serpent avec un rictus qui aurait effrayé n'importe qui.

N'importe qui, mais pas Severus Snape, à l'évidence. Si ce dernier s'inquiétait de ce qui allait lui arriver, il n'en montrait rien, gardant son masque de totale impassibilité parfaitement en place.

— Raphael ! Mon ami, ici présent, souhaiterait bénéficier de… tes talents.

Harry était vraiment impressionné par le self-control de son professeur. Celui-ci ne bronchait pas. Pas même quand un homme encapuchonné et tout de noir vêtu s'approcha par derrière et l'agrippa. Désormais, même si Severus avait voulu fuir, il en aurait été totalement incapable, pris comme il l'était dans la poigne de cet homme. Au final, la seule réaction du maître des potions fut une grimace accompagnée d'un gémissement de douleur quand le vampire qui le tenait le mordit. Car c'était bien ce qu'était Raphael. Cela sembla durer une éternité avant que les crocs ne sortent enfin du cou pâle, laissant le sang continuer à s'échapper, coulant le long du corps de Snape pour finir sur la dalle de pierre froide.

— Quel délice, fit Raphael d'une voix gutturale, semblable à un grondement. Je regrette que tu ne te sois pas révélé être mon calice. J'aurais aimé te goûter davantage.

— Raphael, cesse donc de t'amuser. Nous n'avons pas toute la journée.

À ces mots du Seigneur des Ténèbres, le vampire relâcha sa proie et quitta la pièce. Severus tangua, mais il parvint à rester sur ses pieds, bien qu'il ne se tînt pas aussi droit qu'à son habitude. Voldemort leva sa baguette vers lui et, dans un sourire, déclara :

— Ne me déçois pas, Severus. Je t'offre le plus beau cadeau que je puisse offrir à quelqu'un : la vie éternelle. Avada kedavra !

Un éclair vert jaillit et frappa Severus de plein fouet. Ce dernier s'écroula au sol, raide mort, tandis que le souvenir s'estompait, un écran de fumée noire le recouvrant.

Un nouveau souvenir prit place. Severus était dans un fauteuil. Il venait visiblement de se réveiller en tant que nouveau vampire. Voldemort était devant lui, tenant une femme par les cheveux. Celle-ci pleurait et était tétanisée par la peur, marmonnant une suite de supplications pour qu'on la laisse partir. Le Mage noir la jeta aux pieds du maître des potions et ordonna :

— Bois. Tu dois reprendre des forces, mon bon Severus.

Le nouveau vampire s'exécuta. Il empoigna une mèche de cheveux blonds et tira violemment la femme à lui, plantant ses canines acérées dans son cou sans aucune douceur. Un cri, où se mêlaient peur et douleur, déchira l'air pendant quelques instants avant de finalement s'éteindre. Snape laissa tomber le corps inerte à ses pieds et un brouillard noir enveloppa à nouveau la scène avant d'en dévoiler une autre.

Cette fois, Severus se tenait dans le bureau du directeur. Harry devina que c'était après la guerre.

— Albus, je suis un monstre.

— Ne dites pas de bêtises, Severus.

— J'ai tué des gens pour me nourrir !

— Non. Pour survivre et nous permettre de gagner la guerre.

Le vampire soupira.

— Vous ne comprenez pas. Je suis constamment affamé. Si je n'avais pas des années de retenue et de self-control derrière moi, je vous aurais probablement déjà sauté dessus pour vous saigner à blanc.

— Eh bien, allez-y, répondit Dumbledore en tendant son bras dont il avait relevé la manche. Si je peux vous offrir un peu de mon sang pour vous soulager, ce sera avec plaisir. Mais cessez de réagir comme un suicidaire. Nous n'aurions jamais gagné contre Voldemort sans les informations précieuses que vous nous avez fournies.

Le maître des potions ne put s'empêcher de jeter un œil envieux au poignet qu'il avait sous le nez, mais déclina l'offre.

— Et pour le Ministère ? Ils m'enfermeront. Vous n'y pourrez rien, cette fois.

— Ils n'ont pas besoin de le savoir.

Severus allait répliquer, mais la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas.

— McGonagall vient de me dire…, s'exclama un Draco passablement échevelé et essoufflé.

— C'est _Professeur_ McGonagall, Draco, le rabroua le vampire.

— Mais on s'en fiche, de ça ! Tu es un vampire… C'est vrai ?

Le blond semblait au bord des larmes, sous le choc de cette nouvelle qu'il peinait visiblement à encaisser.

— Oui, c'est vrai, finit par répondre Severus après un long silence.

— Comment tu comptes te nourrir ?

— Draco…

— Réponds !

— Nous étions justement en train d'y réfléchir, intervint le vieil homme. Le problème étant que Severus refuse de chasser, de peur de tuer quelqu'un. Sans compter qu'il faudrait jeter un sort d'oubliette à chaque personne mordue, le Ministère devant rester dans l'ignorance.

— Je suis volontaire.

Tout en disant ça, Draco sortit sa baguette.

— Par Merlin, Draco, qu'est-ce que tu…

L'odeur du sang de l'adolescent l'arrêta net dans sa question. Ses yeux virèrent au rouge et, moins d'une seconde plus tard, il avait refermé sa bouche sur la plaie que le blond s'était faite au poignet. Mais ce ne fut pas suffisant. Il la lécha avant de relâcher le bras pour se jeter sur le cou du plus jeune, y plantant ses canines sans aucun ménagement.

Harry fut violemment éjecté de ce souvenir. Il serait probablement tombé du lit sans les réflexes du vampire. Une fois remis de sa surprise et après avoir rendu sa baguette, il décida de se rallonger. Ça faisait beaucoup d'informations à digérer. Néanmoins, certaines questions restaient en suspens. Fixant le plafond, il se lança.

— Alors, il suffit de se faire mordre puis de mourir pour devenir un vampire ?

— Non. Le vampire doit injecter une substance. Une sorte de venin. C'est ce qui permet au corps de ne pas mourir complètement. Mais pour devenir un vampire, le cœur doit cesser de battre. Alors seulement le venin peut agir.

— C'est donc pour cela que Voldemort t'a tué.

Un petit rire échappa à Harry.

— Qu'y a-t-il de drôle ? demanda le plus âgé avec un froncement de sourcils que le Gryffondor put deviner au ton de la voix.

— Désolé. C'est juste que… Je viens de me faire la réflexion qu'on a tous les deux survécu au plus mortel des Impardonnables. Ça nous fait un sacré point commun.

— Je n'y ai pas vraiment survécu.

— Tu bouges, tu parles, tu… aimes. Donc, tu es aussi vivant qu'on puisse l'être. Même si ton cœur ne bat plus. Ce n'est qu'un problème mécanique, au fond.

Après plusieurs minutes de silence, le plus jeune risqua un regard vers son professeur. Celui-ci le regardait avec un air étonné.

— Quoi ?

— Rien. Je suis juste… surpris. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu penses ça de moi. C'est plutôt positif. Malgré ton hésitation sur ma capacité à aimer.

— Je ne doute pas de ta capacité à aimer. Tu aimes Draco.

— Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

— Tu n'es pas seulement protecteur avec lui, comme tu l'es avec moi. Tu es plus… Je sais pas. Plus tendre ? À défaut d'un meilleur terme.

Harry avait détourné les yeux, les fixant à nouveau sur le plafond. Aussi fut-il pris au dépourvu lorsqu'une main se posa sur sa tête. Néanmoins, il ne se sentait pas le courage de regarder à nouveau le vampire.

— Je pourrais l'être avec toi aussi. Tendre. Mais je ne pense pas que tu veuilles cela pour le moment. Je ne pense pas que tu sois prêt pour ça. Pas de ma part, en tout cas.

C'était la première fois qu'ils abordaient la question de leurs sentiments mutuels tous les deux. Mais Severus avait raison : Harry n'était pas prêt pour ça. Oui, il n'avait plus d'aversion pour le maître des potions. Néanmoins, "ne plus détester" n'était pas forcément équivalent à "aimer". Aussi décida-t-il de changer de sujet et de revenir à ses interrogations.

— Pourquoi Voldemort n'a pas demandé à devenir un vampire ? Il aurait été immortel, comme il l'a toujours voulu.

— Parce qu'un vampire est dépendant. Si tu n'as pas une certaine dose de sang, tu es faible.

— Tu savais que Voldemort voulait te transformer ?

— Non. Pas au début. Je l'ai compris lorsqu'il a appelé Raphael.

— Pourquoi tu ne t'es pas servi de tes nouvelles capacités de vampire sur Voldemort ? Tu aurais pu le tuer après ta transformation, non ?

— S'il avait été seul, j'aurais eu mes chances, effectivement. Mais Raphael n'était jamais loin. Il était beaucoup plus vieux et plus fort que moi. Il m'aurait arrêté d'un claquement de doigts et ma couverture d'espion aurait été dévoilée. Même si j'avais pu faire passer mon attaque pour une folie passagère due à ma transformation, j'aurais perdu sa confiance. Nous étions bien trop près du but pour que je fasse tout foirer aussi bêtement.

— C'est pour ça que tu as tué cette femme…

Ce n'était pas vraiment une question. Plutôt une constatation. Pourtant, le Gryffondor aurait aimé que Severus le lui confirme. Cela n'effacerait pas l'horreur de ce qui avait été fait. Mais ce serait peut-être plus facile à accepter. L'image de cette femme qu'il dévorait ne le quittait pas et lui faisait prendre conscience qu'un vampire pouvait être un tueur sanguinaire et sans pitié. Seulement, le silence pesant qui s'était installé ne semblait pas vouloir partir.

— Harry, regarde-moi, finit par ordonner le vampire.

Le susnommé tourna la tête et plongea ses yeux verts dans les iris rouges qui lui faisaient face.

— Je suis un monstre. Je sais que ce que j'ai fait à cette femme, et à bien d'autres personnes, est horrible. Je n'en suis pas fier. Je n'y ai pris aucun plaisir. Et si je pouvais tout effacer, je le ferais. Mais c'est impossible. J'aurai toujours ce sang sur mes mains.

Une question brûlait les lèvres du plus jeune. Il hésitait à la poser. Mais il savait aussi qu'il ne parviendrait pas à se l'enlever de la tête tant qu'il n'aurait pas la réponse.

— Est-ce que tu as tué d'autres personnes entre la fin de la guerre et le moment où Draco est devenu ton calice ?

Cette fois, ce fut le vampire qui détourna le regard.

— Oui. Un moldu qui était au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment. J'ai voulu me nourrir. Prendre juste un peu de sang, parce que j'étais affamé. Mais je n'ai pas pu m'arrêter. Je l'ai vidé de son sang. C'est suite à cela que j'ai eu la discussion que tu as vue avec Dumbledore.

Un nouveau silence prit place et ce fut au tour du Survivant d'inviter le plus âgé à le regarder, en posant sa main sur sa joue.

— Merci. D'avoir répondu à mes questions, de m'avoir montré ces souvenirs et d'avoir été honnête.

Comme pour montrer qu'il ne lui tenait pas rigueur de ce passé sordide, il déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Un baiser chaste, mais qui mettait fin à ce saut dans le passé.


	47. Chapitre 45 : Fin de la deuxième partie de la blague

La fin du week-end se passa comme le reste de la semaine. À la différence que le Gryffondor ne demandait plus à recevoir un sort d'insonorisation lorsque Draco était mordu. De toute façon, il n'arrivait pas à se retenir de regarder. Et il savait parfaitement que ni le vampire ni Malfoy n'étaient dupes. Aussi, quand Severus mordit Draco le dimanche soir, Harry avait dans l'idée d'observer. Seulement observer. Mais le blond ne fut visiblement pas de cet avis.

Les deux adolescents étaient face à face, couchés sur le côté, l'adulte derrière son premier calice. Le vampire jeta un bref regard au Gryffondor avant de planter ses canines dans le cou à sa portée. Harry avait d'abord fixé ses yeux sur l'endroit où étaient posées les lèvres du maître des potions. Puis, il les avait légèrement remontés pour plonger dans deux océans d'un gris bleuté, en partie assombris par le désir clairement visible. Il fut pris au dépourvu lorsqu'une main l'agrippa par la nuque et qu'il se retrouva collé à Draco. Ce dernier venait de réquisitionner sa bouche pour un baiser des plus enflammés. Harry buvait littéralement les gémissements qui sortaient de la bouche du blond. Ceci, combiné au frottement de hanches contre les siennes et à la main fraîche qui le parcourait, l'amena rapidement au bord du gouffre. Gouffre dans lequel il finit par se laisser tomber, avec l'impression que Draco l'avait entraîné avec lui, tant le blond s'accrochait à lui.

Sans s'en rendre compte, il s'était endormi après l'intense plaisir qu'il avait ressenti. Il fut donc réveillé le lundi matin quand Draco tenta de s'extirper du lit. Étant resté au milieu, le jeune Serpentard peinait visiblement à se dépêtrer des emmêlements de jambes et de bras dont il était victime.

— Maintenant que le beau au cachot dormant est réveillé, tu pourrais me lâcher ? Si tu es dispensé de cours, de n'est pas mon cas, malheureusement.

Le Gryffondor le regarda sans comprendre. Jusqu'au moment où il baissa les yeux et percuta qu'il avait apparemment promu le blond au rang de doudou. Il avait enroulé ses deux bras autour du buste et emprisonné une jambe entre les siennes. Il s'éloigna alors prestement, levant ses deux mains comme un enfant pris en faute.

— Désolé !

Plusieurs jours s'écoulèrent ainsi. Severus mordait Draco le soir, et ce dernier poussait Harry à participer plus ou moins activement.

— Tu vois, ce n'est pas si terrible à trois, avait-il dit un soir, alors que le Survivant commençait déjà à somnoler.

Ce soir-là, il avait réussi à convaincre le Gryffondor de faire usage de ses mains et de le laisser lui rendre la pareille quand Severus l'avait mordu à son tour.

Harry avait fait d'énormes efforts pour accepter cette intimité à trois. Néanmoins, il en était encore à un point où il refusait catégoriquement qu'ils soient tous les trois complètement nus, ce qui excluait aussi les douches ou les bains à trois. Les deux Serpentards ne comprenaient pas très bien ce que ça changeait qu'au moins l'un d'eux garde son boxer. Mais, aussi amusant que cela puisse être de voir le Survivant prendre les couleurs de sa maison et bafouiller comme un enfant qui ne parlait pas encore très bien, cela devenait rapidement lassant. Ils avaient donc décidé de jouer le jeu, l'un des deux gardant son sous-vêtement en plus d'Harry qui gardait le sien. Et c'était généralement Severus qui s'y collait.

Ce fut finalement le jeudi que le Gryffondor craqua enfin. Il referma son livre dans un claquement et se leva pour rejoindre son professeur à son bureau. Celui-ci fit tout d'abord comme si de rien n'était, continuant à noircir son parchemin. Mais, voyant qu'Harry restait à côté sans bouger et sans rien dire, le cœur battant de plus en plus vite, il finit par lui accorder son attention.

— Tu as besoin de quelque chose, Harry ?

— Je… Je crois que je suis prêt.

— Tu crois ? demanda Snape en se renfonçant contre le dossier de sa chaise, un sourcil relevé.

Un soupir lui répondit en premier lieu. Puis, la réponse vint avec une assurance à laquelle il ne s'était pas attendu.

— Je suis prêt.

— Prêt à quoi ?

Bien sûr qu'il savait de quoi le garçon parlait. Et, s'il était honnête avec lui-même, il jouait clairement avec le feu. Mais il l'avait déjà dit plusieurs fois à Harry : il fallait qu'il exprime ce qu'il voulait et l'assume.

— Tu te moques de moi ?

Deuxième soupir.

— J'aimerais qu'on ferme le lien.

Tout à coup, le Gryffondor sembla hésiter, mal à l'aise. Il se mit à se triturer les mains, regardant partout sauf là où se trouvait son professeur.

— Enfin… Si tu en as envie aussi, bien sûr.

Snape ne put empêcher un léger ricanement de s'échapper de sa gorge. Non, mais sérieusement ? Cela faisait presque deux mois qu'il attendait ce moment, et ce gamin trouvait encore le moyen d'avoir un doute sur le fait qu'il en ait envie présentement.

— Harry, tu l'as dit toi-même un jour : je n'attends que ça depuis que je t'ai mordu la première fois. La seule vraie question est : toi, es-tu sûr d'en avoir envie ?

L'adolescent regarda à nouveau le plus âgé et, après avoir pris une grande inspiration, répondit :

— Oui. J'en suis sûr.

Un grand "Alléluia" retentit dans sa tête. Il imaginait presque Salazar, les bras en l'air, les yeux au ciel, chantant avec un chœur en fond. En d'autres circonstances, il en aurait sûrement ri.

— Très bien. Montre-moi, alors.

Severus se recula légèrement, écartant les bras, dans une invitation évidente. Invitation que le Survivant ne mit que quelques secondes à accepter. Il s'installa à califourchon sur les cuisses de son aîné, les bras autour de son cou, et l'embrassa, se laissant porter par son envie et par l'instant. Il sentit rapidement des mains froides se glisser dans son dos, sous son pull, lui procurant des frissons. Dans un mouvement incontrôlé et instinctif, il avança son bassin qui rencontra celui du maître des potions. Un soupir de contentement lui échappa et il se mit à onduler des hanches, frottant leurs deux érections à travers les vêtements.

Au bout de quelques minutes, alors que la bouche de Snape était descendue dans son cou et qu'il avait involontairement accéléré ses mouvements en quête d'encore plus de plaisir, des mains froides et puissantes l'arrêtèrent.

— Doucement, Harry. Nous avons le temps.

Sentir les lèvres fraîches bouger sur sa peau en même temps que le vampire parlait lui donna une irrépressible envie d'être mordu. Il voulait sentir les crocs s'enfoncer dans sa chair. Il se rendit compte pour la première fois du caractère érotique de cet acte et, à son grand étonnement, cela l'excita davantage.

— Mords-moi. S'il-te-plait, mords-moi.

— Non. Je ne te mordrai pas avant que nous ayons fini. Je pense qu'il est préférable que ta première fois se passe sans morsure.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de soupirer de dépit en laissant tomber sa tête sur l'épaule devant lui. Au fond, il comprenait pourquoi. La morsure pouvait à elle seule amener à la jouissance. On pouvait donc dire que cela altérait la qualité d'une relation sexuelle : avec une morsure, c'était forcément meilleur. Mais savoir ça ne l'empêchait pas d'en être frustré.

— Je peux toujours te mordre après, si tu veux. Enfin, si tu es encore en état, évidemment…

Il avait parfaitement saisi la note de moquerie dans la voix grave de son professeur. Oui, bon, il avait la fâcheuse tendance à s'endormir après un orgasme. Mais ce n'était pas une raison pour insister dessus. Aussi décida-t-il de se venger. Et il se redressa pour lui mordre la lèvre. Oui, c'était puéril. Mais c'était Snape qui avait commencé. D'accord : ça aussi, c'était puéril.

— J'imagine que je l'ai mérité.

— Amplement.

Ce fut à cet instant que le Gryffondor percuta : il était en train de plaisanter avec Severus Snape, alors même qu'ils étaient sur le point d'avoir une relation sexuelle – à sa propre demande, qui plus était. Il fut alors pris d'un rire incontrôlable en se disant que si on lui avait prédit cet instant, ne serait-ce que deux mois auparavant, il n'y aurait jamais cru et aurait justement ri aux éclats d'une telle absurdité.

— Je peux savoir ce qui est si drôle, tout à coup ?

— Rien, finit-il par répondre après s'être calmé. Une pensée stupide, désolé. Je crois que je suis un peu nerveux.

Une main froide se posa sur sa nuque et les doigts se mirent à faire des petits mouvements de rotation sur son cuir chevelu. Une tension dans ses épaules, qu'il n'avait pas remarquée jusque là, disparut aussitôt.

— Harry, on n'est pas obligé de le faire maintenant. Si tu as changé d'avis, je le respecterai. À tout moment, tu as le droit de me dire d'arrêter. Rien ne nous oblige à aller jusqu'au bout aujourd'hui.

Severus avait son air des plus sérieux, et le Survivant le regarda avec les sourcils froncés d'incompréhension.

— Je croyais que je ne devais pas te pousser à bout.

— Encore cette satanée phrase, se lamenta le plus âgé. Par Merlin, quand vas-tu comprendre que je t'ai dit ça pour que tu ne joues plus les allumeurs, comme avec ton chantage ? Et je n'ai pas attendu aussi longtemps pour te forcer au dernier moment. Ça n'aurait aucun sens.

Le jeune homme réfléchit un instant et répondit finalement :

— Je comprends. Mais je ne veux pas arrêter. Je veux dire : bien sûr que ça m'angoisse. Pour diverses raisons. Mais j'aurai toujours une appréhension tant que je ne l'aurai pas fait, parce que c'est quelque chose d'inconnu pour moi.

— Très bien. Et qu'est-ce qui t'a décidé aujourd'hui, alors ?

Harry haussa les épaules.

— Rien de particulier. Draco n'est pas là, il ne rentrera que dans plusieurs heures, et… j'en ai envie.

Cette réponse sembla satisfaire le vampire qui embrassa son calice avant de lui dire :

— Accroche-toi.

— Hein ?

— À moins que ton fantasme ne soit d'avoir ta première fois sur mon bureau, la chambre me semble être bien plus confortable et propice à ce que nous allons faire…

Ah oui, bien sûr. Les joues du Gryffondor se réchauffèrent quand il se rendit compte que Snape avait l'intention de le porter jusqu'au lit. D'un côté, ça faisait un peu princesse et ça ne lui plaisait pas du tout. D'accord, il allait très prochainement se faire prendre par un autre homme, mais ça ne faisait pas de lui une fille pour autant. Et d'un autre côté, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver ça excitant. Être porté par la seule force des bras de quelqu'un, avoir son corps collé à l'autre.

Une image s'imposa tout à coup à son esprit : Severus le prenant durement contre un mur. Il ne savait pas s'il aimerait vraiment une partie de jambes en l'air sauvage, mais la passion que cette idée lui avait évoquée avait encore fait monter son excitation d'un cran. Aussi, décida-t-il d'obéir et de serrer ses bras autour du cou et ses jambes autour des hanches du vampire. Celui-ci le souleva alors sans aucune difficulté et les emmena tous deux dans la chambre avant de les installer sur le lit, en une fraction de seconde.

Le plus jeune, le dos enfoncé dans le matelas et la tête calée dans les coussins, cligna des paupières et regarda le maître des potions avec de grands yeux effarés. Puis, il eut un grand sourire.

— Tu peux faire ça autant que tu veux ? Je veux dire, me porter d'un point à un autre, peu importe la distance, en un battement de cils ?

— Oui. Pourquoi ?

— Parce que c'est définitivement plus agréable que le transplanage…

Snape haussa un sourcil.

— Ne rêve pas trop. Je ne suis pas un taxi. On peut reprendre où nous en étions, maintenant ?

Suite à ce petit interlude, ils se mirent en quête d'un très lent effeuillage. Le plus âgé commença par relever le pull du Gryffondor, s'amusant de ses frissons au contact de ses mains froides. Puis, il l'invita à se redresser pour le lui retirer totalement. Ce fut ensuite au tour du Survivant de déboutonner la chemise de son aîné, de ses doigts légèrement tremblants. Lorsqu'elle fut complètement ouverte, le vampire s'en débarrassa et Harry fut une nouvelle fois surpris de trouver ce corps devant lui attirant. Il n'avait rien d'exceptionnel pourtant : pas de tablettes de chocolat, une peau beaucoup trop pâle et parsemée ici et là de cicatrices, une musculature peu présente. Bien loin des top models qu'on pouvait voir dans les magazines, en somme. Il était cependant irrémédiablement attiré. Est-ce que cela aurait été pareil sans leur lien vampire-calice ? Harry en doutait. Mais, au fond, il préférait ne pas y penser. Et puis, s'il regardait son propre corps, il n'était pas non plus un canon de beauté. Autant dire que le début de l'année scolaire lui avait laissé des traces, sans parler de la malnutrition dont il avait été victime enfant. Mais ça ne semblait pas déranger le maître des potions qui le regardait comme s'il était une friandise dont il mourait d'envie de dévorer.

D'un geste hésitant, le Survivant passa ses doigts sur le torse du vampire. D'abord en de simples frôlements. Puis, en caresses plus appuyées, dessinant des formes abstraites et s'attardant parfois à certains endroits qui semblaient procurer plus de sensations.

Les premières minutes, Severus resta sans bouger, laissant le garçon explorer à son aise. Mais, au rythme où tout ceci allait, ils en avaient jusqu'à la fin de la semaine… Il se pencha alors, vola un baiser et vint ensuite chuchoter à son oreille :

— J'aime quand tu me touches.

La main qui l'explorait s'arrêta instantanément et il eut un sourire amusé. Il était tellement facile de le déstabiliser quand il était question d'intimité. Mais d'un côté, c'était assez mignon. Oui, cette réflexion faisait un peu Poufsouffle, mais il s'en moquait. Personne ne le saurait, de toute manière.

Après quelques nouvelles caresses et baisers, il se redressa finalement et s'attaqua à la fermeture du jean de son élève. Ancien élève. Peu importe. C'était la première fois qu'il le déshabillait lui-même. Du moins concernant le bas. Il lui avait déjà retiré un t-shirt ou un pull, mais jamais un pantalon. Encore moins un sous-vêtement. Il avait bien sûr glissé sa main dedans, entre les cuisses chaudes du jeune homme, et avait parfois un peu baissé le vêtement pour plus d'aisance dans ses mouvements, mais jamais plus. Il jeta donc un coup d'œil au visage du Gryffondor qui le regardait avec une certaine appréhension, mais il ne semblait pas vouloir lui demander d'arrêter. Surtout à en juger par les mains chaudes qui s'affairaient maintenant sur son propre pantalon. Ainsi, Harry put-il découvrir que son professeur ne portait pas de sous-vêtement.

Cette constatation le fit rougir jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. Parce que, ça aussi, c'était une première. Il avait certes déjà plus ou moins touché l'homme à cet endroit – plutôt moins que plus, soyons honnêtes –, mais pas directement. Il y avait toujours eu du tissu entre sa main et le sexe du plus âgé. Il mit quelques secondes pour se reprendre et, après une déglutition des plus bruyantes, il termina de retirer le vêtement.

Il était désormais en boxer face au vampire complètement nu. Et, par Merlin, il eut la pensée que la nature avait plutôt bien outillé le vampire.

" _Ça, c'est sûr ! Oh oui ! Chevauchons-le comme l'étalon qu'il est !_ "

Le Survivant eut du mal à retenir le rire qui monta en lui. Salazar pouvait être d'un ridicule, parfois. Néanmoins, il récupéra totalement son sérieux quand deux index se glissèrent sous l'élastique de son boxer. Il rencontra les orbes onyx qui le fixaient, demandant silencieusement son autorisation. Autorisation qu'il donna en soulevant ses hanches pour faciliter le retrait de son dernier vêtement.

Ça y était. Ils étaient tous les deux nus, dans le lit, l'un contre l'autre, prêts à faire des choses pas très catholiques que son oncle et sa tante réprouveraient certainement. Son cœur se mit à battre beaucoup trop vite à cette pensée.

Severus dut l'entendre et comprendre.

— Nous ne sommes pas obligés d'aller jusqu'au bout. Tu as le droit de me dire "stop". Peu importe où nous en sommes.

C'était la deuxième fois que l'homme le rassurait sur ce point. Mais il n'avait aucune envie d'arrêter maintenant. La preuve avec son membre dur et dressé contre la hanche du vampire.

— Je sais. Et je veux continuer.

— Très bien. De quoi as-tu envie, Harry ?

Ça, c'était la question qu'il redoutait. Ce dont il avait envie ? De plein de choses. Mais il ne savait même pas si la moitié d'entre elles étaient réalisables, et encore moins si c'était vraiment plaisant. Il ne fallait pas lui en vouloir : il n'avait pas vraiment eu l'occasion de se documenter sur le sujet. Alors, il décida de jouer l'honnêteté.

— Je ne sais pas. Ce dont tu as envie. Je te fais confiance.

Et c'était vrai. Non seulement il lui faisait confiance – sinon, ils n'en seraient pas là, c'était évident –, mais, en plus, il estimait qu'il serait juste que Severus fasse ce que lui avait envie, pour une fois. Celui-ci se préoccupait toujours de ce qu'Harry voulait et ne demandait rien en retour. Il était temps que ça change.

— Alors, je vais te dire à chaque fois ce que je compte faire et tu me diras si quelque chose ne te plait pas.

Le plus jeune hocha la tête pour signifier son assentiment.

— Pour commencer, je vais embrasser, lécher et sucer chaque parcelle de ta peau à portée de mes lèvres.

D'accord, dit comme ça, c'était sacrément érotique. Combiné à la voix devenue encore plus rauque qu'habituellement, c'était un véritable appel à la luxure. Mais ce n'était définitivement rien comparé au plaisir qui coula à travers tout le corps du Gryffondor quand la bouche du vampire tint sa promesse. À tel point qu'il ne put tenir plus d'une minute quand elle s'affaira sur son membre dressé.

— Attends ! Attends, stop ! Je… J'ai vraiment besoin de me calmer.

— Tu penses être à la limite ?

— Oui !

Bien sûr qu'il l'était ! S'il ne l'avait pas arrêté, il aurait joui dans les prochaines secondes, il en était persuadé. Et cela aurait signifié le report de la fermeture du lien. Même s'il aurait sans doute pu avoir une nouvelle érection dans les minutes suivantes. Pourtant, le sourire amusé qui étira les lèvres du Serpentard lui disait clairement qu'il se trompait.

— Je peux te garantir que tu n'avais pas atteint ta limite. Et je peux même te le prouver. Tu me fais toujours confiance ?

Harry hocha la tête. Il était curieux de savoir ce qu'allait faire son professeur pour lui prouver qu'il avait tort.

— Je vais commencer à te préparer avec mes doigts.

Un sort de lubrification et il put sentir un doigt titiller son entrée avant de forcer légèrement le passage. Comme il le craignait, le maître des potions avait des doigts plus gros que ceux de Draco. Mais bon, en se souvenant de la taille de son membre, il se dit que ce n'était peut-être pas plus mal.

Il tenta de se remémorer les sensations qu'il avait eues avec Draco, se répétant inlassablement de se détendre. Mais il devait avouer que ce n'était pas très concluant. Du moins, jusqu'à ce que la bouche du vampire reprenne ses activités sur le bas de son ventre et le haut de ses cuisses, sans jamais s'intéresser à son membre pour autant. C'était à la fois excitant et frustrant. D'ailleurs, il s'était finalement tellement concentré là-dessus, qu'il lui fallut quelques secondes avant de comprendre que c'était la tentative d'intrusion d'un deuxième doigt qui augmentait sa sensation d'inconfort dans son derrière. Et qui disait "deuxième doigt", disait "prochaine étape : la pénétration, la vraie". À cette simple idée, il faillit avoir le réflexe de se crisper. Mais il se rappela au dernier moment que ce ne serait pas une bonne idée. Néanmoins, sa seconde de panique ne passa visiblement pas inaperçue, puisque le deuxième doigt disparut complètement pour ne redevenir qu'un seul. À ce train-là, ils n'allaient jamais sauter le pas. Pourtant, il en avait envie. Mais cette peur d'avoir mal était toujours présente au fond de lui. Un doigt, c'était très différent d'un sexe…

" _Dire que les Gryffondors sont censés être les plus courageux… T'as oublié que tu es son calice, ou quoi ?_ "

"Comment pourrais-je l'oublier, avec ce qu'on est en train de faire… ?"

Harry avait volontairement ignoré la remarque de Salazar. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il y avait droit, et y répondre n'apportait rien.

" _Si tu avais vraiment intégré le fait que tu es son calice, tu saurais qu'il ne peut pas te faire mal. Il y passera trois heures, s'il le faut. Mais tu ne ressentiras aucune douleur, parce qu'il sait tout de suite quand ton corps ne va pas bien._ "

C'était vrai. Il avait quelque peu minimisé ce fait. D'accord, il l'avait complètement zappé. Et, maintenant que Salazar le lui faisait remarquer, il comprenait mieux la raison pour laquelle Snape avait abandonné sa tentative d'un deuxième doigt aussi rapidement.

Comme un déclencheur, toute la tension qu'il ressentait jusque-là s'envola. Oui, il pouvait faire confiance au vampire à 100%. Et, comme précédemment, celui-ci dut percevoir le changement, car il retenta l'ajout d'un doigt. Tentative réussie. L'appendice passa cette fois avec facilité.

Même s'il s'y attendait, lorsque la décharge de plaisir propre à la stimulation de sa prostate le saisit, il sursauta et poussa un cri. Ce ne fut alors que le premier gémissement d'une longue série, Severus ayant visiblement décidé de maltraiter cette pauvre boule de nerfs. À tel point qu'il avait l'impression de n'être plus caractérisé que par cette partie de lui. Il se demandait d'ailleurs comment il avait pu tenir jusque-là sans jouir, malgré l'absence de stimulation sur son membre.

Au moment même où il se posait cette question, tout s'arrêta soudainement. Il n'y avait plus de doigts en lui, plus de lèvres ni de langue sur son bas-ventre. Il ne restait qu'une main sur le haut de son ventre et une autre sur sa nuque. Severus s'était allongé à côté de lui.

— Là, tu étais à ta limite.

Le Gryffondor eut besoin d'un instant pour comprendre cette simple phrase. Puis, leur précédente discussion lui revint en mémoire. Sérieusement, il aurait peut-être préféré ne jamais connaître cette limite. Surtout pas ainsi. Bonjour la frustration.

— Super. Maintenant que tu me l'as montrée, on peut continuer.

— Non.

— Non ?

Comment ça, non ? Mais si ! Ils devaient fermer le lien ! Et pour le coup, le Survivant était presque prêt à supplier pour ça.

— Non. Laisse d'abord redescendre un peu la pression. Il faut savoir faire durer le plaisir.

Le maître des potions avait terminé sa tirade avec un petit sourire moqueur. D'accord, Harry avait appris à apprécier les rares fois où Severus se laissait aller à sourire. Surtout que ça arrivait plus particulièrement dans l'intimité. Mais là, ce sourire, il le détesta.

Les minutes suivantes, l'adulte tenta de faire oublier un peu la frustration du Survivant en l'embrassant et en le massant sur la nuque et le ventre. Puis, il le surplomba et lui demanda :

— Tu es prêt ?

Harry prit une grande inspiration et ferma brièvement les yeux. Il se rappela que, quoi qu'il arrive, il ne pouvait pas avoir mal et que ça ne pouvait que bien se passer. Il rouvrit les yeux et, avec toute l'assurance dont il pouvait faire preuve en cet instant, il répondit oui.

— Tu as une préférence pour la position ? demanda Snape.

— Euh… Non, pas spécialement. Mais je pense que je préférerais que tu sois au-dessus.

L'homme s'installa alors entre les cuisses du plus jeune, prononça à nouveau le sort de lubrification et lui releva les jambes pour les caler sur ses épaules.

— Garde appui ainsi. Ce sera plus confortable pour toi. J'y vais.

Les yeux dans les yeux, Harry put sentir le membre du plus âgé entrer en lui, doucement mais sûrement, et avec peu de difficulté. Un lent mouvement de va-et-vient fut entamé. C'était encore plus étrange et inconfortable qu'avec les doigts. Mais il n'y avait vraiment aucune douleur.

Severus, sans le lâcher du regard, se pencha davantage. Non seulement cela changea l'angle de pénétration, mais cela lui permit également d'y aller plus profondément. Autant dire que le Gryffondor sentit tout de suite la différence. Notamment parce que, désormais, sa prostate était régulièrement touchée.

Dans un élan de désir qu'il ne se connaissait pas encore, Harry attrapa le visage du vampire de ses deux mains pour l'embrasser. Cela lui demandait un effort de souplesse, mais il n'en avait cure en cet instant. Il ne se souvenait pas avoir déjà échangé un baiser avec tant de passion. Mais il n'était définitivement plus capable de réfléchir. Et cela se ressentait dans ses paroles décousues et ponctuées de gémissements.

Soudain, ses orteils se recroquevillèrent, ses mains agrippèrent les bras du maître des potions – avec une telle force qu'on aurait dit qu'il s'accrochait au rebord d'une falaise pour ne pas tomber dans le vide –, et tout son corps se tendit. Alors que l'orgasme le frappait de plein fouet, il entendit faiblement les derniers mots de Salazar [1] dans sa tête :

" _Tu vois, ce n'était pas si difficile._ "

De son côté, Severus fut des plus surpris. Outre le plaisir qui l'avait submergé, il fut envahi par un immence sentiment de confiance venant de son calice. Il ne s'était vraiment pas attendu à ça. Le garçon s'était totalement abandonné à lui. Le deuxième sentiment le plus fort était la plénitude et la sensation d'être en sécurité, tout simplement bien et à sa place.

Doucement, il s'installa à côté du plus jeune et lui laissa le temps de reprendre ses esprits. Son bras gauche sous la nuque du Gryffondor, il passait sa main dans les cheveux désordonnés et les décollait de son front luisant de sueur. De sa main droite, il caressait le ventre et le torse qui se soulevaient au rythme d'une respiration reprenant peu à peu un souffle régulier.

— Waouh… D'accord, je suis définitivement le pire des crétins, finit par dire Harry, les yeux toujours fixés sur le plafond.

— Loin de moi l'idée de te contredire, mais pourquoi dis-tu cela ?

— Parce que je me rends compte que je n'avais vraiment aucune raison de flipper comme je l'ai fait pendant ces deux derniers mois. Et aussi parce que j'aurais dû venir te voir tout de suite pour mes cauchemars. Maintenant que j'ai les idées claires, je comprends à quel point tout ce que j'ai fait depuis le début de cette année était complètement stupide. Je suis désolé pour les soucis que je t'ai causés, termina-t-il en tournant son regard vers le vampire.

— Je suis content de te l'entendre dire. Excuses acceptées.

Il se mit à rire à cette réponse.

— Qu'y a-t-il de drôle ?

— Rien. C'est simplement que… Quelqu'un de normal aurait au moins essayé de minimiser mes erreurs, de me dire que ce n'était pas si grave. Mais c'est vrai que ce n'est pas ton genre.

Un silence apaisant s'installa avant qu'il ne reprenne la parole, les yeux à nouveau dirigés vers le plafond.

— Et sinon, quand est-ce qu'on remet ça ?

Severus le regarda, presque choqué.

— Aurais-je créé un nouvel insatiable du sexe ?

Le Survivant se tourna sur le côté, face au vampire, et, d'un geste un peu hésitant, tendit la main vers le torse pâle.

— Honnêtement, je… je ne suis pas encore très à l'aise avec ça.

Il fit courir ses doigts du creux entre les deux pectoraux jusqu'au nombril. Puis, il s'arrêta et remonta légèrement sur le sternum.

— Mais je ne peux pas nier que j'ai vraiment aimé.

Un bâillement lui échappa.

— Ce qui est sûr, c'est que tu n'es pas prêt à recommencer tout de suite, ricana Snape.

— J'y peux rien si tu es épuisant.

— C'est la meilleure, celle-là…

Le plus jeune s'installa plus confortablement, la tête sur le torse dur et frais, ce qui faisait un bien fou à sa joue encore trop chaude. Lorsqu'il passa une jambe par-dessus celles du vampire, une question lui revint en mémoire en sentant son membre au repos contre sa cuisse.

— Je me demandais… Tu m'as dit un jour que ton sang ne circulait pas. Du coup, je me demandais comment… Enfin, comment tu peux… être excité ?

— Tu veux savoir comment il est possible que j'aie une érection ? entendit-il avec une légère note de moquerie. Eh bien, tout simplement parce que je le décide. Mon sang ne circule pas de lui-même, c'est moi qui le fait circuler là où c'est nécessaire – pour pouvoir bouger, par exemple. C'est pareil pour une érection.

Il y eut un moment de flottement avant qu'Harry ne réagisse enfin.

— Attends, t'es en train de me dire que tu peux bander à volonté ?

Une main saisit la sienne et la posa sur le sexe érigé du vampire.

— Exactement.

Moins d'une minute plus tard, le membre tendu se fana.

— C'est pratique de pouvoir contrôler ça.

— Je ne le contrôle pas toujours. Cela tient plus du réflexe, parfois.

Harry bâilla une nouvelle fois. Une main du vampire caressait sa nuque et son cuir chevelu. Quelques minutes plus tard, il plongeait dans un profond sommeil, sans rêve, pour la première fois depuis ce qui lui semblait une éternité.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Avouez-le : il va vous manquer ! :p Mais on ne peut pas tout avoir... C'est soit Salazar, soit la fermeture du lien x)


	48. Chapitre 46 : Le début d'une blague à trois

Lorsque Draco rentra en fin d'après-midi, Harry dormait encore. Étendu sur le ventre, toujours nu, la couverture couvrait à peine ses reins. Severus était couché à côté, sur le flanc, la tête posée sur sa main et parcourait de ses doigts le dos du plus jeune.

— Il a enfin craqué, ou je tire des conclusions hâtives ? demanda le blond en s'approchant tout en retirant sa cravate et sa robe de sorcier.

— Nous avons fermé le lien, oui. Tu ne seras plus obligé de l'accompagner pendant sa douche.

— Il était temps.

Severus put sentir à la fois le soulagement et l'agacement émaner de son premier calice. Soulagement car, en effet, Harry ne serait plus vraiment un problème. Le brun allait redevenir autonome et le vampire ne serait donc plus obligé de veiller sans arrêt sur lui. Mais l'agacement était tout de même là. Parce que, malgré tout, Draco n'appréciait pas que les deux autres aient été aussi proches et intimes sans lui. Il arrivait à accepter la présence du Gryffondor dans leur relation, désormais. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir mis à l'écart quand il se passait quelque chose sans lui.

— Draco.

Le plus âgé lui tendait la main. Il la saisit et grimpa sur le lit, enjambant le Survivant pour se lover dans les bras du vampire.

— Je t'aime, Draco.

Ce n'était pas souvent que cette phrase sortait de la bouche de l'ancien Mangemort. Pourtant, le blond adorait l'entendre. Mais il ne pouvait le blâmer de ne pas le dire assez. Lui-même préférait les gestes à la parole.

— Je sais. Moi aussi, je t'aime.

— Tu sais aussi que je ne ressens pas la même chose pour Harry.

— Pour l'instant… Tu ne ressentais pas ça non plus quand je suis devenu ton calice. Et je me demande parfois si, sans ce lien, tu l'aurais ressenti un jour.

Severus le serra un peu plus contre lui.

— Je ne pourrais pas te dire. Avant la morsure, je n'avais jamais envisagé de te voir autrement que comme un filleul – même si je ne suis pas ton parrain.

— Ce n'est pas mon cas. Je te désirais déjà avant.

— Je sais.

— Et c'est le problème ! Tu sais tout ce qu'on ressent. Tu n'as pas à te poser la question de savoir si on t'aime, si on veut être avec toi, si on a envie de toi. Tu le sais. Nous, on ne peut se fier qu'à ce que tu dis et fais, en espérant que ce n'est pas simplement le lien, mais que tu le veux vraiment.

— Je ressens vos sentiments, c'est vrai. Mais rien ne me garantit qu'ils sont authentiques et non biaisés par le lien. Il suffit de regarder Harry : il me fait entièrement confiance et se sent bien en ma présence. Mais je suis persuadé que ce ne serait pas le cas si je ne l'avais pas mordu, même si nous nous étions rapprochés pour avoir des relations plus cordiales.

Draco devait avouer que son aîné marquait un point. Il ne répondit donc rien et resta silencieux un moment, profitant simplement de l'étreinte qui lui était offerte. Il brisa finalement le silence quelques minutes plus tard :

— Ça fait longtemps qu'on n'a pas pris une douche ensemble…

L'invitation était claire et Severus n'avait aucune envie de la décliner.

oOoOo

Harry se réveilla au bruit de l'eau qui coulait. Il mit un instant à remettre ses idées en place. Quand ce fut fait, il ne put s'empêcher de rougir avec un sourire, en repensant à ce qui l'avait autant fatigué pour qu'il s'endorme aussi vite. Il avait couché avec un homme. Et, finalement, ça ne le dérangeait pas plus que ça. Bien sûr, il avait une sensation un peu bizarre et dérangeante dans son arrière-train. Mais c'était loin d'être insupportable. Autant dire que, si c'était le prix à payer pour l'extase qu'il avait eue un peu plus tôt, il était prêt à signer pour recommencer de nombreuses fois.

Il se cala plus confortablement et referma les yeux pour profiter encore un peu. Cela faisait du bien d'être un peu seul. Il avait l'impression que ça faisait des semaines que ça ne lui était pas arrivé. Ce qui n'était pas si éloigné que ça de la vérité, quand on y pensait.

Des gémissements lui parvinrent depuis la salle de bain dont la porte était entrebâillée. Il s'attendit à entendre la voix de Salazar le pousser à aller les rejoindre, arguant que, si la porte n'était pas fermée, c'était une invitation. Mais rien ne vint. Il en fut un peu décontenancé. Il avait presque oublié que la voix disparaîtrait avec la fermeture du lien. Au fond, il avait fini par s'y habituer. Et, surtout, il ne pourrait désormais plus dire que c'était Salazar qui l'incitait à faire quelque chose.

Un instant, il eut vraiment l'envie de se lever et de rentrer lui aussi dans la douche. Mais non. Il ne se sentait pas encore prêt et suffisamment à l'aise pour faire ça. Alors, il resta finalement allongé sur le lit, attendant patiemment que les deux autres aient terminé pour aller se doucher à son tour.

oOoOo

Pendant le repas du soir, le Gryffondor se décida à formuler la demande qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis qu'il s'était réveillé de sa sieste.

— Severus, j'aimerais reprendre les cours lundi, plutôt que demain.

— En quel honneur raterais-tu une journée de plus que nécessaire ? répliqua le plus âgé en arquant un sourcil.

— Ça fait près de deux mois que je ne suis pas sorti. Du moins, pas seul ni de mon plein gré. Et puis… Une journée de plus ou de moins, ça ne changera pas grand-chose.

— Et où comptes-tu aller ?

— Je n'ai pas l'intention de sortir de Poudlard, si c'est là ta question. J'ai seulement… besoin de prendre l'air.

Snape prit quelques secondes pour réfléchir avant de finalement abdiquer.

— Très bien. Mais tous tes devoirs devront être terminés samedi soir au plus tard.

Harry retint de justesse le "sinon quoi ?" qu'il avait au bout de la langue. Ce n'était certainement pas une bonne idée de le dire à voix haute, même si l'attitude du maître des potions l'agaçait. Il n'était pas son père et il n'était plus son professeur. Il préféra donc changer de sujet. Il sortit de sa poche la pièce que lui avait donné le vampire deux mois auparavant et qui avait aidé à le retrouver lorsqu'il avait été enlevé par Bellatrix.

— Je pense que je n'en ai plus besoin, dit-il en tendant l'objet.

— En effet, ce n'est plus nécessaire. Mais je n'en ai pas non plus l'utilité, puisqu'elle ne peut fonctionner qu'à ton contact. Tu peux donc en faire ce que tu veux. La garder, la jeter, la détruire, peu importe.

Le plus jeune regarda l'artefact et le rangea finalement dans sa poche. Il déciderait plus tard de ce qu'il en ferait.

oOoOo

Comme prévu, il n'alla pas en cours le lendemain. Bien sûr, Draco avait un peu râlé. Mais Harry ne s'en préoccupa pas. Muni de sa baguette nouvellement retrouvée, il sortit du château, non sans avoir promis de revenir pour le déjeuner. La première chose qu'il fit fut de se rendre à la cabane d'Hagrid. Il avait l'impression que cela faisait une éternité qu'il ne l'avait pas vu. Il faisait un bien piètre ami.

— Harry ! Comme je suis content de te voir ! s'exclama le demi-géant en ouvrant la porte. Entre donc, je vais nous faire du thé. Tu bois toujours du thé, n'est-ce pas ?

— Euh… Oui. Pourquoi j'aurais arrêté ?

— Je sais pas… J'ai appris ce qu'il t'était arrivé avec Snape. Du coup…

— Je suis un calice, pas un vampire, Hagrid. Je n'ai rien changé à mon alimentation, si ce n'est que je mange plus.

Le jeune homme se retenait de rire. Le garde-chasse était adorable, mais il avait parfois des idées bizarres.

— C'est une très bonne chose, si tu veux mon avis ! T'es bien trop maigrichon pour ton âge.

L'heure suivante passa très rapidement. Il lui restait environ deux heures à tuer quand il quitta Hagrid. Il décida d'aller s'installer au pied de l'arbre où l'avait emmené Severus plusieurs fois. Il avait besoin de réfléchir. Maintenant qu'il avait les idées claires, il se rendait compte de certaines choses. Notamment que la voix de Serpentard n'était rien d'autre que l'incarnation de son inconscient et de ses désirs refoulés. Oui, il avait envie d'être proche physiquement de Snape. De Draco aussi. Des deux en même temps.

Il soupira. Avec la mentalité des Dursley, il ne s'était jamais posé de questions. Pour lui, la vie, c'était un homme avec une femme, faire des enfants ensemble et voilà. Il s'était même imaginé se marier un jour avec Ginny, bon sang ! Aujourd'hui, tout ceci était remis en cause.

D'ailleurs, en pensant à la sœur de Ron, il se dit qu'il lui faudrait avoir une discussion avec elle. Il avait repoussé l'échéance parce qu'il ne se sentait pas prêt, après tout ce qu'il avait vécu pendant la guerre, à avoir une relation stable, durable et suivie avec quelqu'un. Et, aujourd'hui, il était évident qu'ils n'auraient jamais une relation tous les deux. Certes, Snape lui avait dit qu'il ne verrait pas d'inconvénient à ce qu'il aille voir ailleurs. Mais, aussi incroyable que ça puisse paraître, il n'en avait aucune envie. Il comprenait mieux Draco sur ce point.

Alors que le soleil allait bientôt arriver à son zénith, Harry décida de rentrer. Il eut une irrépressible envie de rire lorsque Salazar lui demanda le mot de passe. Quelques minutes plus tard, il engloutissait son déjeuner.

— Je me demandais, commença-t-il lorsqu'il eut avalé sa dernière bouchée. Est-ce que je dois retourner au dortoir des Gryffondors ?

— Ce n'est pas une obligation. Mais si c'est ce que tu souhaites vraiment, je n'y verrai pas d'inconvénient. Tant que tu me laisses régulièrement te mordre, bien entendu. Est-ce ce que tu veux ? demanda Severus après un instant de silence.

— Non.

Harry avait répondu sans une once d'hésitation. Non, il n'avait aucune envie de retourner à la tour Gryffondor. Bien sûr, il avait envie de revoir ses amis, de passer du temps avec Ron, Hermione et les autres. Mais il s'était finalement habitué à vivre avec les deux Serpentards. Il n'avait aucune envie d'être séparé d'eux. Oui, cela valait aussi pour Draco. À bien y réfléchir, tout cela aurait sans doute pris encore plus de temps sans le blond.

— En fait, j'aimerais continuer à vivre avec toi et Draco. Y compris en dehors des cours.

Severus ne parvint pas à cacher totalement son étonnement. Un sourcil relevé et les yeux écarquillés, il fixa un moment son ancien élève avant de répondre :

— Je dois dire que cet aveux me surprend. Je m'attendais à ce que tu veuilles retourner vivre avec Black.

Le Survivant y avait pensé, en effet. C'était d'ailleurs ce qui était prévu, au départ.

— Je pensais aussi que c'était ce que je préférerais. Mais ce serait finalement mentir. J'y ai longuement réfléchi ce matin. Je suis conscient de ne pas avoir facilité les choses au départ. Mais nous sommes à présent liés pour l'éternité. Alors, autant faire en sorte que ça se passe bien. J'ai envie que ça marche et qu'on arrive à s'entendre. Tous les trois.

— Eh bien. Voilà de sages paroles. Je suis agréablement surpris.

Suite à cette discussion, Harry décida de travailler ses cours pratiques. Sans baguette ces derniers jours, il avait pris du retard et était bien décidé à le rattraper. Il était en train de travailler la métamorphose lorsque Draco rentra. En voyant la quantité de devoirs qu'il lui rapportait, le Survivant se demanda s'il n'en avait pas rajouté pour se venger d'avoir dû aller en cours alors que lui-même avait pu être dispensé une journée supplémentaire. Le samedi risquait d'être long.

Après le dîner, Draco proposa de prendre un bain. Alors que les deux Serpentards étaient presque arrivés à la porte, le Gryffondor ne bougeait toujours pas.

— On ne va pas t'attendre, tu sais ? fit Malfoy.

Harry le regarda avec les sourcils froncés.

— Euh… Je sais que j'ai dit vouloir vivre avec vous deux et faire en sorte que les choses se passent au mieux. Mais, franchement, je ne suis pas sûr d'être prêt à… à le faire tous les trois. Je sais même pas comment on fait à trois, termina-t-il dans un marmonnement.

Néanmoins, cela n'échappa pas au blond qui éclata de rire.

— Crois-moi, baiser dans la baignoire, c'est pas ce qu'il y a de plus pratique. Encore moins à trois, j'imagine.

— Et ce n'est pas parce que nous sommes nus que nous devons forcément faire des choses sexuelles, renchérit Snape.

Le Survivant ne put retenir un ricanement moqueur. Oui, bien sûr, rien ne les obligeait à faire quoi que ce soit. Ce n'était pas comme si les deux adolescents avaient été incapables de prendre une douche ensemble sans au moins se masturber mutuellement…

Pourtant, il se leva et les accompagna dans la salle de bain. Après tout, il n'était plus sous l'influence du lien qui le poussait à passer à l'acte. S'il décidait que ça allait trop loin, il n'y aurait aucun problème à ce qu'il sorte.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient tous trois dans l'immense baignoire. Comme c'était une baignoire d'angle, ils se mirent chacun dans un coin. Harry soupira de bien-être quand il fut immergé dans l'eau chaude. Cela faisait vraiment du bien.

Pour finir, ils restèrent plus d'une heure dans le bain. Le plus jeune faillit même s'endormir sur la fin. Ce fut à ce moment que Severus décréta qu'ils en avaient assez profité et qu'il était temps d'aller dormir.


	49. Chapitre 47 : La reprise d'une blague

Le lundi matin signait le retour en cours pour Harry. Dire qu'il n'avait aucune envie d'y aller était un euphémisme. Bien sûr, il était content de retrouver ses amis, Ron et Hermione en particulier. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de craindre les réactions qui iraient très probablement avec son retour. Car il était parfaitement conscient que tout le monde savait : s'il était à nouveau autorisé à sortir hors des appartements de Snape, c'était parce qu'il avait fermé le lien et avait donc couché avec lui. Et ça l'agaçait vraiment que sa vie privée ne soit pas ce qu'elle devrait être : privée.

Severus avait bien entendu senti l'agacement et le stress du garçon. Ce fut pourquoi il proposa aux deux adolescents de manger dans l'appartement plutôt que dans la Grande Salle. En insistant néanmoins sur le fait que ce serait la dernière fois et qu'ils devaient reprendre le cours normal de leur scolarité. Enfin, ce dernier point était surtout valable pour Harry, à vrai dire.

Alors qu'ils avaient presque terminé et qu'il restait moins de quinze minutes avant le premier cours de la journée, le plus âgé décida de poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis que le Gryffondor s'était levé :

— Harry, pourquoi es-tu aussi réticent à retourner en cours ?

Il eut droit en premier lieu à un soupir. Le jeune homme reprit une gorgée de jus de citrouille et garda ensuite le verre dans ses mains, tapant son index dessus.

— Ce n'est pas de retourner en cours, le problème.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est, alors ? le poussa à continuer Snape après un moment de silence.

— Je n'ai pas envie d'être à nouveau le centre d'attention, de voir encore l'empathie ou le mépris sur le visage des autres, d'être une nouvelle fois celui à qui il arrive les trucs les plus improbables.

— Je vois… Je ne vais pas te dire que je comprends totalement – surtout concernant l'empathie –, mais je sais en partie ce que c'est. Et tout ce que je peux dire, c'est que tu ne peux qu'accepter et avancer quand même.

— Ouais, comme toujours…

— On dirait que t'as peur, Harry, intervint Draco. C'est pas très digne d'un Gryffondor.

— J'ai peut-être passé trop de temps avec des Serpentards, répliqua le plus jeune avec un petit sourire amusé.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les deux adolescents se rendirent devant la salle du cours de potions qu'ils avaient en commun. Ils entrèrent moins d'une minute avant le début du cours, ce qui empêcha quiconque de parler à Harry avant que Slughorn arrive. Tout le monde prit place et Harry s'installa à côté de Neville. Le professeur donna les instructions et chaque binôme se mit au travail.

Au troisième ingrédient jeté dans le chaudron, Neville s'éclaircit la gorge.

— Au fait, Harry… Je voulais te dire que ça ne me dérange pas. Tu sais, que tu… Enfin, ce qu'il se passe entre toi et Snape. Je veux dire… Même si je ne l'aime pas – pas du tout, en fait, il me fait toujours très peur –, toi, tu restes mon ami.

— Euh… Merci, Neville. Je suppose…

Un silence un peu gênant s'installa suite à cette annonce. Mais la question que posa ensuite le jeune Londubat persuada Harry que le silence aurait peut-être été mieux.

— Est-ce que… Est-ce qu'il est aussi flippant en privé qu'en classe ?

"Oh, non ! En privé, il peut être très doux, et il sait fort bien utiliser ses mains, sa bouche et sa…". Non, définitivement non. Harry ne pouvait décemment pas répondre ça.

— Euh… Non.

Parfois, les réponses les plus courtes sont les meilleures. Neville n'avait pas besoin de connaître les détails, après tout.

— Ce n'est pas trop difficile ?

— Quoi donc ? demanda-t-il en ajoutant le dernier ingrédient à la potion.

— Eh bien, tu sais… Accepter que tu vas devoir passer l'éternité avec lui. J'en ai des frissons d'horreur rien que d'y penser.

En effet, le Survivant avait remarqué la légère secousse des épaules.

— Il est vrai que j'ai eu du mal au début. Mais, tu sais, Snape n'est pas un monstre. Il n'y a aucune raison d'avoir peur de lui.

Si on oubliait ses canines pointues et autres aptitudes vampiriques qui pouvaient vous tuer en quelques secondes. Mais il était inutile de faire paniquer son camarade pour rien.

— Et... euh… Harry ?

— Oui ?

Il se demandait ce qu'il allait avoir cette fois-ci comme question. Vu comment Neville était en train de se triturer les mains, n'osant même pas le regarder en face, il s'attendait vraiment au pire.

— Tu… Tu ne lui en as pas parlé, n'est-ce pas ?

— Euh… De quoi tu parles, Neville ?

— De l'Épouvantard, en troisième année. Quand il a pris la forme de… de Snape. Et que… Enfin, tu vois ?

Ah oui, Harry voyait très bien. Et il se retenait à grand-peine d'éclater de rire en se remémorant cette scène. Il avait presque oublié cette anecdote.

— Non, je ne lui ai pas dit. Mais je ne pense pas qu'il s'en offusquerait vraiment, tu sais. Il serait d'abord trop fier d'inspirer une telle peur à un élève qu'un Épouvantard prendrait sa forme.

Après ce cours de potion un peu étrange, Harry se dirigea vers son cours de métamorphose, toujours en compagnie des Serpentards. Il n'avait d'ailleurs pas loupé les œillades assassines que lui jetait régulièrement Pansy.

Alors qu'il restait environ cinq minutes avant le début du cours et que McGonagall n'était pas encore arrivée, Parkinson s'approcha de lui. Les sourcils froncés, le nez plissé et les lèvres pincées, elle transpirait la contrariété par tous les pores.

— Tout ça, c'est à cause de toi, Potter. Tu n'es qu'un misérable insecte que je rêve d'écraser sous ma chaussure. Je suis sûre que c'est toi qui as perverti Draco. Si tu n'avais pas été là, jamais il ne se serait dressé contre son père. Tu me dégoûtes, espèce de sale…

— Pansy !

La jeune fille fut coupée dans sa tirade par l'arrivée de Draco.

— Ravale ton venin, pauvre cruche. Entre Potter et moi, s'il y en a un de nous deux qui a perverti l'autre, c'est moi. Et soyons clairs une bonne fois pour toutes : tu ne m'intéresses pas et tu ne m'as jamais intéressé. Il te manque un service trois pièces entre les jambes pour ça. Demande confirmation à Blaise, si tu ne me crois pas.

Cette intervention eut le mérite d'installer un silence de mort dans le couloir. La plupart des élèves regardaient le jeune Malfoy avec des visages allant de l'horreur à la stupéfaction. Pansy allait répliquer, mais l'arrivée du professeur l'en empêcha.

Le reste de la journée se passa à peu près de la même manière. Comme prévu, certains le regardaient avec pitié. Il avait même entendu des choses complètement folles, comme : "Je suis sûr que Snape l'attache et est violent avec lui". Avait-il donc l'air d'être battu ? Heureusement que personne d'autre que ses amis les plus proches ne l'avait vu avant qu'il accepte de boire le sang du vampire.

Il fut d'ailleurs passablement rassuré lorsqu'il vit Snape à la table professorale pendant le repas. Malgré lui, il ne pouvait empêcher ses yeux d'aller régulièrement dans sa direction. Un coup d'œil à Draco lui confirma que ce dernier faisait visiblement de même. Au fond, il se demandait s'il ne devrait pas s'en inquiéter. Parce que Malfoy avait des sentiments pour le vampire, contrairement à Harry. Mais cette reprise des cours lui bouffait tellement son énergie qu'il préférait ne pas se poser plus de questions que nécessaire.

Lorsque les cours furent terminés, Harry reprit la direction des cachots. Au détour d'un couloir, il croisa Draco.

— Je suis étonné que tu rentres tout de suite. J'aurais cru que tu profiterais de ta nouvelle liberté de mouvements pour rattraper le temps perdu avec tes copains Gryffondors.

— J'ai encore des devoirs à rattraper.

Même si c'était vrai, ce n'était pas la seule raison. Il tenait à rentrer le plus tôt possible, tout simplement parce qu'il était en manque. Bien sûr, c'était loin d'être insoutenable. Ce n'était en rien comparable au déchirement qu'il avait ressenti quand il avait tenté d'aller en cours le lendemain de la première morsure. Il aurait pu sans problème passer la soirée avec ses amis. Mais il avait vécu près de deux mois presque exclusivement en présence de Severus. Il se rendait compte qu'il appréciait vraiment sa compagnie. Et, oui, il crevait d'envie d'être mordu.

— Bien sûr, répondit le blond avec un petit sourire en coin, montrant qu'il n'était pas dupe.

Néanmoins, il ne fit aucune autre remarque. Ce qu'Harry trouva plutôt suspect. Habituellement Malfoy ne ratait jamais une occasion pour se moquer de lui.

Arrivés dans l'appartement, il n'avait même pas encore fermé la porte, après être entré à la suite de Draco, que celui-ci se jetait sur Severus pour lui dévorer la bouche. Il aurait aimé pouvoir dire que cette vision ne l'excitait pas. Mais c'était complètement faux. En témoignait sa virilité qui commençait déjà à se réveiller.

Alors que Draco avait enfin relâché les lèvres du vampire pour s'attaquer à son cou tout en glissant une main sous la chemise blanche, Harry croisa le regard du plus âgé. Ses yeux étaient si noirs de désir qu'il était difficile de distinguer l'iris de la pupille dilatée. Comme hypnotisé, le plus jeune s'avança vers le couple. Arrivé à leur hauteur, sa bouche fut ravie par celle de Severus qui venait de l'attirer à lui d'une main sur la nuque. Il sentit peu après une autre main se glisser sous son pull et devina que c'était celle de Draco. Elle était bien trop chaude pour appartenir au vampire. Il sursauta quand la main descendit sur la bosse qui déformait son pantalon et il mit fin à son baiser avec le maître des potions pour regarder le blond.

— J'adorerais sentir ça en moi pendant que Severus me mord, fit ce dernier dans un chuchotement à l'oreille du Survivant.

— Draco, tu vas trop vite, le réprimanda le maître des potions pour qui la tension d'Harry à ces mots n'était évidemment pas passée inaperçue.

Malfoy soupira.

— Moi qui espérais qu'il était impatient de rentrer parce qu'il voulait se détendre…

C'était donc pour cela qu'il n'avait rien dit. Son envie de le faire à trois était passée avant celle de se moquer du Gryffondor. Ceci dit, si Harry ne se sentait pas prêt à faire ce que venait de proposer Draco, il n'était pas totalement fermé à l'idée de faire _quelque chose_ à trois. Simplement, sans pénétration. Une précision dont il fit part aux deux autres.

Ce fut ainsi qu'il se retrouvèrent tous les trois dans la douche, nus, en érection, et s'échangeant baisers et caresses. Tout naturellement, Draco fut le premier mordu. Au milieu, Severus dans son dos et Harry devant lui, il donnait l'impression à ce dernier qu'il cherchait à le faire jouir avant même d'être mordu. Chacun s'occupant de l'érection de l'autre avec sa main, le plus jeune peinait à se concentrer suffisamment pour garder un bon rythme.

Quand ce fut au tour du Survivant, il crut qu'ils allaient simplement échanger de place. C'était sans compter sur les prises d'initiatives de Draco, surtout quand il était question de sexe. Ainsi Harry se retrouva face au vampire, le blond entre eux, à genoux. Cette fois, il pouvait le confirmer : son rêve où Draco lui faisait une fellation pendant que Severus le mordait – ou plutôt, s'apprêtait à le mordre – ne lui rendait définitivement pas hommage. Même si Malfoy alternait entre sa bouche et sa main pour s'occuper aussi de Severus. Et Harry devait bien avouer que c'était plus qu'excitant de voir la bouche de Malfoy glisser le long de la hampe de leur ancien professeur. À tel point qu'il se demandait si ce n'était finalement pas ça qui l'avait fait passer par-dessus bord.

Quelques heures plus tard, après un bon dîner, ils étaient tous les trois devant la cheminée, occupés à lire ou à terminer un devoir. Quand Severus referma son livre, il décréta qu'il était temps d'aller se coucher.

— Draco, pars devant, on te rejoint. Je dois avoir une discussion avec Harry.

Les deux adolescents grimacèrent. L'un parce qu'il se disait que, malgré le lien fermé, Severus continuait de passer plus de temps que nécessaire avec l'autre calice. L'autre parce qu'il se disait qu'il allait encore devoir supporter une conversation qu'il n'avait sans doute aucune envie d'avoir.

— Harry, j'aimerais savoir quelle était la raison de cet agacement quasi constant que j'ai ressenti en toi toute la journée.

— Parce que tu ne t'en doutes pas ? répondit le plus jeune avec plus d'agressivité qu'il ne l'aurait vraiment voulu.

— Je me doute que c'est à cause du regard et des réactions des autres élèves, oui. Mais, par moment, tu semblais être au bord de la rage. Je voudrais savoir pourquoi.

Le jeune homme soupira en rejetant la tête en arrière, s'affalant contre le dossier du canapé et regardant le plafond.

— Certains ne sont pas très discrets quand ils colportent des ragots. Autant je me fiche que Pansy me déteste parce qu'elle pense que j'ai perverti Draco et que c'est à cause de moi qu'il est gay...

Severus ne put contenir un ricanement moqueur en entendant cela. Parkinson ne pouvait décidément pas être plus éloignée de la vérité.

— Autant je n'arrive pas à passer outre ce que j'entends chuchoter sur mon passage.

— Et que disent-ils qui puisse t'énerver autant ?

— Certains pensent que tu me maltraites, que tu m'attaches, que tu me frappes.

— C'est tout ? Laisse-les dire. Ce n'est pas important. J'ai une image de Mangemort qui me colle à la peau. Il est normal que les gens me voient comme une brute assoiffée de sang – sans mauvais jeu de mots.

— Mais ce n'est pas juste !

Cette fois, Harry s'était levé et s'était mis à arpenter la pièce en faisant les cent pas.

— Tu n'as jamais levé la main sur moi, tu m'as toujours très bien traité, et les gens s'imaginent que tu me bats. Par contre, ma famille moldue, personne n'a jamais rien remarqué ! Les gens ne voient que ce qu'ils veulent bien voir ! Comme tu as été un Mangemort, tu es forcément mauvais, à leurs yeux. Alors que les Dursley ne sont que de pauvres moldus innocents. Jamais ils ne feraient de mal à quelqu'un, surtout pas à un sorcier !

— Ta famille moldue te maltraitait ?

Severus était abasourdi. À tel point qu'il lui fallut quelques instants pour se rendre compte de l'état d'énervement dans lequel s'était mis son calice. En une seconde, il l'arrêta en le prenant par les épaules.

— Harry, calme-toi.

Le jeune homme inspira, puis expira, recommença plusieurs fois jusqu'à retrouver un rythme cardiaque normal.

— Très bien. Maintenant, je veux que tu m'écoutes. Peu importe ce que les gens racontent. Ça n'a aucune importance. Dans quelques mois, ils nous auront oubliés et ce ne sera plus qu'un mauvais souvenir. Les ragots ne valent pas la peine de se mettre dans un état pareil.

— Je sais… J'aimerais seulement qu'on me laisse tranquille. Que les gens se préoccupent de leurs fesses et laissent les miennes tranquilles.

Après s'être assuré que son calice se sentait mieux et ne recommencerait pas une telle crise, ils se dirigèrent vers la chambre. Mais, avant d'arriver à la porte, Severus l'arrêta.

— Albus était au courant ? Pour les Dursley.

— Oui, répondit le Gryffondor après une légère hésitation. Je lui ai dit plusieurs fois que je ne voulais plus y aller… Mais avec le sacrifice de ma mère, la maison de ma tante était l'endroit le plus sûr pour moi. Voldemort ne pouvait pas m'atteindre tant que j'étais là-bas.

— Je suis au courant de ce sortilège. Si je comprends les motivations d'Albus à te laisser chez les Dursley, j'estime qu'il aurait pu faire quelque chose pour que tu le vives mieux.

— Il m'autorisait à finir les vacances chez les Weasley.

— Quel lot de consolation formidable…

— Ne sois pas condescendant. Ils ont été ce qui se rapproche le plus d'une famille pour moi.

Finalement, Harry s'endormit très rapidement suite à cette discussion. Ce ne fut en revanche pas le cas de Draco.

— Qu'est-ce qui te tient ainsi éveillé ?

— J'ai entendu ce qu'il disait, tout à l'heure. Il a vraiment été maltraité par ses moldus ?

— Je ne connais pas les détails. Mais oui, il dit la vérité. J'avais remarqué en première année sa maigreur et le fait qu'il était plus petit que la plupart des autres élèves. J'avais tout de suite pensé à des carences dues à de la malnutrition. Mais je m'étais dit que je me faisais des idées et qu'Albus n'aurait pas laissé son protégé dans une aussi mauvaise position. J'avais apparemment tort. Mais pourquoi cela te perturbe autant ?

— Je pensais qu'il avait toujours eu tout ce qu'il voulait, une vie facile, plus facile que la mienne, avec des amis et une famille aimante. Je me rends compte que j'avais tout faux. Je me rends compte que je ne le connais pas autrement que ce que j'ai pu en voir dans la Gazette. Si je n'étais pas ton calice, je ferais sans doute partie des gens qui lancent des rumeurs sur lui.

— On aura l'occasion de changer ça. N'y pense plus. Dors, maintenant.


	50. Chapitre 48 : Préparation de la blague de noël

Les jours suivants ne se passèrent guère différemment. Des œillades, des murmures, des reproches. Harry essayait d'y faire abstraction. Mais ce n'était pas toujours facile. Surtout qu'il avait l'impression que même les Gryffondors y participaient.

Le vendredi, il se décida finalement. Après le dernier cours de la journée, il se dirigea vers la salle commune des Gryffondors. Il voulait trouver Ginny et lui parler. Il avait bien assez repoussé ce moment. Il était temps qu'il prenne enfin son courage à deux mains. C'était, après tout, censé être la première qualité de sa maison. Néanmoins, arrivé devant le tableau de la grosse dame, il se rendit compte qu'il ne connaissait pas le nouveau mot de passe. Il attendit alors dans les escaliers qu'un Rouge et Or montre le bout de sa baguette pour lui ouvrir.

— Harry ? Qu'est-ce que tu fiches en plein milieu du passage ?

Sans s'en rendre compte, le Survivant s'était totalement perdu dans ses pensées, oubliant par là même la notion du temps. Il releva la tête vers ses deux meilleurs amis qui venaient d'arriver, Ron en tête.

— Ron, Hermione. Je voulais venir faire un tour dans la salle commune, mais je ne connais pas le nouveau mot de passe.

Grâce à eux, il put enfin entrer. Revoir cette salle lui fit à la fois du bien et du mal. Il s'était attendu à ce que l'endroit lui ait manqué et qu'il se sente heureux d'y remettre les pieds. Mais, en vérité, il avait l'impression de ne plus vraiment appartenir à ce lieu. Il ne se sentait plus chez lui comme avant. Parce que, chez lui, c'était désormais auprès de Snape. En se rendant compte de cela, Harry fut choqué. D'accord, il avait accepté le fait qu'il appréciait le vampire à cause du lien. Mais est-ce que ça ne devenait pas un peu trop ? Est-ce qu'il était en train de développer des sentiments pour lui ?

— Harry ? Ça va ? Tu es devenu tout pâle, s'enquit Hermione.

Il secoua la tête pour sortir de ses pensées. Bien sûr que non, il ne développait pas des sentiments amoureux pour Severus Snape. Ce n'était qu'une conséquence normale du lien qui les unissait. Il se sentait chez lui avec le maître des potions uniquement à cause du lien. Il n'y avait aucune raison de se poser autant de questions.

— Oui, oui, ne t'inquiète pas. En fait, j'aurais voulu voir Ginny.

— Oh ! Je vois… Elle est sans doute dans le dortoir. Je vais la chercher.

La jeune femme grimpa les escaliers rapidement, laissant Ron et Harry ensemble. Ce dernier ne put s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil aux alentours, remarquant ainsi qu'il était le centre d'attention. Encore. Il soupira.

— Écoutez, j'en peux plus de ces regards insistants. Surtout venant de vous... C'est encore pire que quand j'étais "l'Élu qui doit sauver le monde sorcier". Alors, si vous avez un truc à dire, dites-le, qu'on en finisse !

Il se passa presque une minute de silence, une interminable minute pour Harry, avant que Seamus prenne la parole.

— On raconte que Snape est violent avec toi. C'est vrai ?

— Absolument pas ! Il n'a jamais eu de geste déplacé à mon égard.

— Donc… Tu es vraiment consentant ? demanda Dean.

— Oui. Je ne dis pas que ça a été simple à accepter. D'où ces deux mois d'absence. Mais je n'ai jamais été aussi bien que maintenant. Vraiment.

Tous les élèves présents le regardèrent. Les visages semblèrent se détendre. Comme s'ils avaient simplement attendu la confirmation que leur ami allait vraiment bien.

— Harry ?

Le susnommé se tourna vers l'origine de la voix pour se retrouver face à Ginny.

— Tu voulais me voir ?

— Euh… Oui. Est-ce qu'on pourrait… aller quelque part pour parler ?

— Bien sûr.

La cadette Weasley lui prit la main et il sortirent de la salle commune. Sans trop de surprise, elle l'entraîna dans la salle sur demande. Celle-ci avait pris la forme d'un salon chaleureux, qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à celui de la maison Weasley, ce qui fit rire Harry.

— Désolée. Je voulais un endroit où on se sent bien pour discuter. On peut aller ailleurs, si tu préfères.

— Non, c'est parfait comme ça. J'aime la maison de tes parents.

Ils s'installèrent tous les deux sur le canapé, face à face, devant la cheminée dont les flammes crépitaient doucement et dégageaient une agréable chaleur.

— Je… J'imagine que tu sais pourquoi je voulais te parler, commença Harry avec hésitation.

— J'en ai une petite idée, oui.

— Je suis sincèrement désolé, Ginny. J'aurais dû venir te voir plus tôt. J'aurais dû te le dire bien avant. Mais, la vérité, c'est que j'avais peur de te perdre. J'avais peur que tu ne comprennes pas et que tu me rejettes. Moi-même j'ai mis du temps à comprendre, alors…

— C'est bon, Harry. Hermione m'a expliqué. Je ne t'en veux pas. Je comprends. Et j'aimerais vraiment qu'on reste amis aussi.

La jeune fille rousse souriait tandis qu'Harry la regardait avec effarement.

— Hermione t'a expliqué ?

— Oui. Peu après que tu as arrêté de venir en cours, on a un peu parlé. Bien sûr, elle ne m'a pas dit que Snape était un vampire et que tu étais devenu son calice. Mais elle m'a fait comprendre que je devrais faire une croix sur notre histoire, que tu ne reviendrais jamais vers moi.

Comment Hermione avait pu être aussi sûre qu'il ne voudrait plus sortir avec Ginny, même une fois le lien fermé ? Avoir une relation avec un vampire n'empêchait pas forcément d'avoir une relation avec quelqu'un d'autre. Même si c'était rare. Et Severus avait toujours été clair sur le fait qu'il ne verrait aucune objection à ce qu'il aille voir ailleurs. Est-ce que sa meilleure amie avait pensé que ses sentiments pour la sœur de Ron ne seraient pas assez forts pour résister au lien ? En y réfléchissant bien, ce n'était pas faux. Il n'arrivait plus à considérer Ginny comme une potentielle petite amie. Bien sûr, il la trouvait toujours aussi séduisante et attirante. Mais l'envie de faire quoique ce soit de non amical avec elle s'était totalement envolée. Est-ce que cela voulait dire qu'il n'avait pas autant aimé la jolie rousse qu'il l'avait cru ?

— Harry ? Youhou !

Il fut soudainement ramené à la réalité par ladite jolie rousse.

— Hein ? Excuse-moi, je me suis perdu dans mes pensées…

— J'ai vu ça, répondit-elle en riant doucement. À quoi pensais-tu ?

— Hermione t'a donné plus de détails sur le lien entre un vampire et un calice ?

— Oui. Après ton enlèvement par Bellatrix, elle m'a tout expliqué.

— Donc tu sais qu'une relation vampire-calice n'est pas forcément exclusive. Et Severus n'est pas contre l'idée que j'aie une relation en dehors du lien. Il a une relation exclusive avec Draco parce que c'est ce que veut Draco. Mais si je le souhaite, je pourrais à nouveau être avec toi.

— Mais tu ne le souhaites pas…

Ginny avait un petit sourire triste en disant ces mots. Et cela fit mal au Survivant. Mais c'était pourtant la vérité. Il n'avait plus envie d'être avec elle. Il ne saurait pas dire exactement pourquoi, mais il la voyait désormais de la même façon qu'il voyait Hermione.

— Je suis désolé.

— Ne le sois pas. Je te l'ai dit : je comprends. J'ai eu le temps de m'y faire. Et je pense que c'est mieux ainsi. Je préférerais avoir une relation exclusive. C'est probablement ce que s'est dit Hermione aussi.

Harry fut soulagé par ces paroles. Ils se laissèrent aller à une étreinte, profitant d'un peu de calme et de la sérénité que leur offrait la pièce.

— Au fait, Harry… Je comprendrais que tu ne veuilles pas mais… Maman insiste très lourdement pour qu'on arrive à te convaincre de venir à Noël. Quitte à ce que Malfoy et Snape viennent aussi.

Noël… Il avait failli oublier que c'était très bientôt. Il avait envie de revoir les Weasley, évidemment. Mais il avait aussi envie de passer ces vacances avec les deux Serpentards.

Il soupira. Il allait encore devoir supporter une discussion qui risquait d'être pénible…

oOoOo

Les jours passèrent à nouveau. Harry tenta de repousser au maximum la fameuse discussion sur Noël. Mais, lorsque Draco aborda le sujet le premier décembre, il sut qu'il ne pouvait pas retarder l'échéance plus longtemps.

— Au fait, Sev. On reste ici pour Noël ou on va chez toi ? demanda le blond.

— Je pensais que ce serait pas mal d'aller chez moi. Histoire de sortir un peu de Poudlard.

— Justement, à ce propos…

Le Survivant ne savait pas trop comment aborder le sujet. Il connaissait l'aversion des deux autres pour les Weasley. Mais il avait vraiment envie de revoir ceux qu'il considérait comme sa famille. Et il savait que s'il devait choisir entre passer les fêtes avec les rouquins ou les Serpentards, il se sentirait déchiré.

— Les Weasley nous invitent à passer Noël avec eux.

Il avait finalement opté pour simple, clair et direct. Tourner autour du pot ne leur avait jamais réussi.

— Tu veux dire nous trois ? Chez les Weasley ? demanda Snape pour s'assurer d'avoir bien compris.

— Oui... Je sais que vous ne les appréciez pas vraiment, s'empressa d'ajouter le plus jeune. Mais ce ne serait que pour la soirée, ça passera vite.

— Je suis d'accord.

Contre toute attente, ce fut Draco qui accepta le premier. Pour le Gryffondor, cela cachait forcément quelque chose.

— Et ce sera quoi la contrepartie ? s'enquit-il.

— Tout de suite, s'offusqua Draco.

Un silence et deux paires d'yeux rivées sur lui, Malfoy comprit rapidement qu'il ne trompait personne.

— D'accord. Je me disais simplement que, pour me remercier de ma bonté et de bien me tenir avec tes amis, tu pourrais consentir à faire quelque chose avec moi. Que tu n'as jamais fait.

— Un truc sexuel, j'imagine…

— Tu imagines bien. Et, de mon côté, j'imagine que tu sais à quoi je pense.

Oui, Harry avait son idée. Il ne comprenait vraiment pas pourquoi Draco insistait autant sur ce point. Cela faisait des jours qu'il tentait de le convaincre de coucher avec lui. Uniquement tous les deux. Certes, il était d'accord avec l'autre adolescent qu'il serait mieux pour leur relation à trois qu'ils aient aussi tous les deux des interactions sans le vampire. Mais, surtout, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Draco voulait tellement que ce soit Harry qui le prenne et non l'inverse.

— J'ai bien une idée, oui, répondit-il avant de soupirer. Cependant, je ne comprends vraiment pas pourquoi tu y tiens tant.

— Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de surprenant. J'aime avoir une queue en moi. Je prends plus de plaisir ainsi.

— Je ne sais pas… J'ai l'impression que… celui qui pénètre est celui qui… domine ? Du coup, je ne me sens pas…

— Je t'arrête tout de suite, le coupa Malfoy. On peut très bien être "le passif", comme disent certains, et être celui qui domine l'échange. Sinon, ça veut dire que les femmes sont forcément soumises aux hommes ?

Vu comme ça, il était vrai que son raisonnement était complètement stupide.

— Et, crois-moi, reprit le blond. Je sais parfaitement dominer des ébats, même en ayant une queue entre les fesses.

Finalement, Snape accepta aussi. Sa condition à lui était de regarder. Simplement regarder. Harry devait avouer qu'au final cela le rassurait. Parce que, honnêtement, sa plus grande crainte était de faire quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas et de blesser l'autre. Avec le vampire, c'était facile : non seulement celui-ci ne pouvait pas lui faire mal, mais il y avait très peu de chance qu'Harry puisse lui faire mal également.

Pour le coup, convaincre les deux Serpentards avait été bien plus simple qu'il ne s'y était attendu.

oOoOo

Les vacances de Noël arrivèrent rapidement. Harry fut le premier à être prêt pour partir de Poudlard. Il avait hâte de voir autre chose que l'école. À cause de son retard dans ses études, il avait passé le plus clair de son temps à travailler. Et, quand ce n'était pas le cas, il prenait du bon temps avec Severus ou Draco. Ou les deux ensemble. Il avait découvert que Malfoy était plutôt du genre insatiable. C'était pourquoi une sorte de routine s'était mise en place entre eux, plus particulièrement pour la morsure. Le blond était le premier que Severus mordait, tandis qu'Harry l'aidait à atteindre l'extase, généralement de sa main. Néanmoins, il avait tenté une fois de le faire avec sa bouche. Ça avait été plutôt balbutiant. Mais Draco lui avait dit qu'il avait du potentiel et qu'il lui apprendrait. Ils avaient l'éternité pour ça, après tout. Ensuite, le vampire mordait Harry. Cette partie était la plupart du temps la plus rapide. Le Gryffondor avait parfois l'impression que Draco tentait de lui faire battre le record de la jouissance la plus rapide. Après ça, le Survivant s'écroulait de fatigue alors que les deux Serpentards s'en donnaient à cœur joie ensemble entre les draps. Où le blond trouvait toute cette énergie était un mystère pour le plus jeune. Et il était aussi assez embarrassé de tomber de sommeil pratiquement à chaque fois qu'il avait une activité sexuelle. Peut-être était-ce le manque de sport ? Il aurait sans doute dû accepter de réintégrer l'équipe de Quidditch.

— Harry ?

Severus le sortit de ses pensées. Quelques instants plus tard, ils transplanaient dans une impasse, face à une imposante maison. Elle ne semblait pas en très bon état mais, bizarrement, elle inspirait confiance à Harry. Ils pénétrèrent dans la demeure et le Survivant eut le souffle coupé face à ce qu'il découvrit. L'intérieur était à l'exact opposé de l'extérieur. Là où les tuiles semblaient prêtes à tomber du toit et où les lierres mangeaient facilement les trois quart de la façade, montrant un évident manque d'entretien, l'intérieur était impeccable, lumineux et moderne.

— Un sort montre la maison comme inhabitée, expliqua le vampire. J'aime avoir ma tranquillité.

— Et en plus, il n'y a pas de voisins à moins de deux kilomètres… On va pouvoir s'époumoner gaiement pendant nos parties de jambes en l'air !

— En fait, tu ne penses vraiment qu'à ça, Draco, dit Harry avec un sourire amusé.

— C'est parce que tu n'as pas encore essayé toutes les possibilités qu'offre le sexe. Tu ne peux pas comprendre.

— Parce que toi, tu as tout essayé, peut-être ? intervint Snape tout en rangeant leurs affaires d'un coup de baguette.

— Non, c'est vrai. Mais je compte bien y remédier. On pourrait commencer maintenant, d'ailleurs.

Et dire que ce n'était que le premier jour des vacances. La cohabitation en dehors de Poudlard promettait d'être mouvementée. Et intéressante.


	51. Chapitre 49 : L'arrivée d'une blague imprévue

La veille de Noël, tout le monde s'était mis d'accord pour se retrouver chez les Weasley à dix-huit heures. Ainsi, cinq minutes avant l'heure, Harry, Draco et Severus sortirent de la maison de ce dernier.

— C'est bon, vous n'avez rien oublié ? s'assura le plus âgé.

Deux hochements de tête lui répondirent et ils transplanèrent jusqu'au Terrier. Ils furent accueillis par Molly qui avait un sourire plus grand que ne l'avait jamais vu Harry. Elle les serra chacun dans ses bras, y compris Severus.

— Je pense que c'est sa manière de dire qu'elle accepte, chuchota le Survivant à l'intention du vampire.

— Quelle chance… Ce n'est pas comme si elle avait le choix, de toute façon.

— Mais au moins, on sait qu'elle n'a pas dans l'idée de me convaincre de me remettre avec Ginny.

— Harry ! Je suis content de te voir.

Lupin le serra à son tour dans ses bras. Mais il se contenta d'une poignée de main pour les deux Serpentards. Ils eurent droit ensuite à tout le reste de la famille Weasley, Tonks et finalement Sirius.

— C'est tellement bon de te revoir, Sirius, lui dit Harry en le serrant dans ses bras.

— Quand j'ai su que tu viendrais au repas de Noël organisé par Molly, je n'ai décemment pas pu refuser d'y participer. J'ai l'impression que ça fait des mois que je ne t'ai pas vu. Laisse-moi te regarder. Tu as l'air tellement… en forme. J'en suis heureux.

Le reste de la soirée se passa étonnamment bien. Comme promis, Draco ne fit aucun commentaire désobligeant sur la famille Weasley et les deux Serpentards firent de leur mieux pour au moins avoir l'air de s'intégrer. À la grande surprise d'Harry, Severus se révéla très amical avec les personnes présentes, y compris Sirius. Il savait que l'homme n'appréciait pas les Weasley et encore moins son parrain. Il s'était donc attendu à ce que les efforts soient visiblement forcés. Pourtant, le vampire semblait à l'aise et prendre réellement plaisir à être ici. Il fit d'ailleurs part de cet étonnement quand ils rentrèrent à la maison en plein milieu de la nuit.

— Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de si incroyable. Ma priorité est que tu te sentes bien. Je fais donc en sorte de m'entendre avec les gens qui comptent pour toi. Et, honnêtement, même si je n'apprécie pas vraiment Black, il reste toujours plus fréquentable que les Mangemorts avec qui j'ai passé bien du temps ces dernières années. Alors, oui, ce repas de Noël était agréable.

— J'avoue que c'était plutôt divertissant, fit à son tour Draco. C'était… animé.

Ça, pour être animé… Les jumeaux avaient offert un cadeau piégé à tout le monde, sans exception. Ginny avait invité Luna Lovegood et son père, sans prévenir Molly, et avait finalement avoué qu'elles sortaient ensemble. Quant à Ron, il avait voulu offrir un objet moldu à Hermione sans se renseigner sur son utilité et lui avait donc offert un canard vibrant. Donc, oui, on pouvait dire que la soirée avait été animée.

— Tu ne fêtais pas Noël comme ça avec tes parents ? demanda Harry en retirant ses chaussures à l'entrée.

— Pas vraiment, non. Je te rappelle que mes parents ne sont pas exactement un modèle de démonstration d'affection.

Alors que les deux adolescents rentraient dans le salon, ils remarquèrent tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas. Severus était raide comme un piquet, figé au milieu de la pièce. Quand Harry regarda dans la direction qu'observait le vampire, il comprit immédiatement pourquoi.

— Draco et Harry ! Je suis tellement content de vous rencontrez enfin, les enfants ! fit l'homme assis sur le fauteuil devant eux.

Raphael, le vampire qui avait transformé Severus, les fixait de son regard écarlate avec un sourire mauvais. Même si Harry n'avait pu voir distinctement l'homme dans les souvenirs de Snape, il n'avait aucun doute sur son identité.

— Severus, tu ne fais pas les présentations ? C'est très malpoli. Tu ne voudrais pas que je me fâche, n'est-ce pas ?

Les yeux rouges luirent davantage et Harry ressentit un étrange malaise. Il avait l'impression que le nouveau venu possédait une puissance cachée qu'il n'avait aucune envie de découvrir.

— Draco, Harry, je vous présente Raphael.

— Voilà qui est mieux, dit Raphael d'un ton satisfait en se levant.

Il se dirigea vers le Survivant et fit glisser un doigt sur sa joue. Ce simple geste eut le don de glacer d'effroi le plus jeune.

— Ne le touche pas ! gronda Snape en attrapant le poignet de l'autre vampire.

Harry en profita pour s'éloigner, se mettant bien en arrière. Raphael regarda le maître des potions d'un air mauvais, les sourcils froncés, et retira son bras de la prise.

— Je vais être clément pour cette fois. Mais tâche de ne pas oublier qui est le maître ici. Si je veux toucher tes calices, je toucherai tes calices. Je peux même me les approprier si l'envie m'en prend ! Il me suffit d'ordonner pour que chacun d'entre vous obéisse au doigt et à l'œil.

Les deux adolescents se regardèrent, horrifiés. C'était une blague, n'est-ce pas ? Une très mauvaise blague… Quand un vampire ordonnait, on avait toujours le choix d'abdiquer ou non, même quand on est un calice. C'était ce que Severus leur avait toujours dit.

— Oh ! Ils ne savent pas ? fit Raphael en ricanant. Un vampire peut obliger le vampire qu'il a engendré à lui obéir, juste en ordonnant, continua-t-il en s'adressant aux deux calices. Tout ça grâce à la morsure que je lui ai infligé et qui l'a transformé. Une partie de mon pouvoir coule dans ses veines par le biais du poison que je lui ai injecté à ce si délicieux moment. Et donc, dans les vôtres également. Parce que ça marche aussi sur les calices du vampire engendré. Je peux faire absolument tout ce que je veux de vous.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Raphael ? demanda Snape qui faisait visiblement beaucoup d'efforts pour ne rien faire de stupide.

— Ce que je veux ? C'est pourtant évident, non ? Cela fait des décennies que je cherche un calice à me mettre sous les crocs. Toi, tu es vampire depuis quelques mois et tu en trouves deux ! Tu défies toutes les statistiques, mon enfant. Du coup, je me disais que tu pourrais partager avec ton cher créateur. Après tout, une relation vampire-calice n'est pas forcément exclusive.

Tout en disant cela, le plus vieux des deux vampires avait reporté son attention sur le maître des potions. Il s'était avancé jusqu'à être tellement proche de lui que, s'ils avaient respiré, leurs souffles se seraient mélangés. La tension était si palpable, qu'Harry avait l'impression qu'elle l'écrasait. Un coup d'œil à Draco lui apprit qu'il ne devait pas se sentir mieux. Il avait même carrément retenu son souffle.

— Mais détendons-nous ! s'exclama soudain Raphael en retournant s'asseoir dans le fauteuil qu'il avait quitté plus tôt. Asseyez-vous les enfants ! Non, Severus, en face de moi. Les garçons, sur le canapé.

Ainsi, Snape s'installa dans le fauteuil face à son créateur, tandis que les deux calices s'asseyaient sur le canapé. Ils n'avaient pas particulièrement tenté de résister à l'ordre donné. Mais Harry avait bien senti au fond de lui que, même s'il en avait envie, il ne pourrait pas aller contre la volonté de l'intrus. Et c'était horriblement flippant. Il craignait ce que l'homme avait en tête.

— Bien, fit Raphael, visiblement satisfait, en croisant ses jambes et ses mains par-dessus. Je vais vous énoncer les règles. Premièrement, quand je parle, on se tait et on écoute. Si je pose une question, vous répondez. Et n'essayez même pas de me mentir. Cela vous coûterait très cher…

La menace resta quelques instants en suspens, laissant les trois autres imaginer ce que pouvait signifier "coûter très cher" pour ce vampire. Celui-ci se tourna vers les deux adolescents, les yeux étrécis.

— Deuxièmement, c'est moi qui commande. Peu importe ce que dira Severus, mes ordres seront toujours prioritaires. Troisièmement, lorsque j'ordonne, j'attends qu'on m'obéisse tout de suite et sans discuter. Et enfin, interdiction de parler de tout ceci à qui que ce soit. Est-ce que tout est clair ?

Trois têtes furent secouées de haut en bas.

— Parfait ! Des questions ?

— Comment m'as-tu retrouvé ? demanda Severus.

— Allons, je suis ton créateur. Je peux te retrouver quand je veux, où que tu te caches. D'autres questions ?

Seul un silence pesant lui répondit.

— Très bien ! Dans ce cas, les garçons, vous allez monter vous brosser les dents et vous coucher. Je vous veux en forme demain. Enfin, tout à l'heure, puisqu'il est déjà plus de quatre heures du matin.

Sans un mot, et bien trop heureux d'avoir une opportunité de ne plus être dans la même pièce que Raphael, les deux élèves de Poudlard prirent la poudre d'escampette. Mais la voix du vampire retentit au moment où ils arrivaient à l'escalier.

— J'oubliais ! Quoi que vous entendiez, interdiction de redescendre.

Une fois à l'étage, Draco allait dire quelque chose, mais Harry lui mit un doigt sur la bouche et secoua la tête. Il désigna ensuite l'escalier d'une main et une de ses oreilles de l'autre. En silence, ils se brossèrent les dents, comme demandé, et allèrent ensuite dans la chambre. Par chance, le vampire leur avait seulement ordonné de se coucher. Pas de dormir.

Quand ils furent tous les deux entre les draps, Harry sortit sa baguette et murmura le plus bas possible le sort d'insonorisation.

— Tu penses qu'il peut nous entendre d'en bas ? demanda le Serpentard dans un chuchotement.

— J'en sais rien. Mais je préfère ne prendre aucun risque. Severus m'a montré les souvenirs de sa transformation. Ce type est dangereux. Et il a tout pouvoir sur nous. Il nous faut trouver un moyen de s'en débarrasser.

— À part lui jeter un incendio quand il a le dos tourné, je ne vois pas trop ce qu'on pourrait faire, pour le moment.

— Même le dos tourné, il l'éviterait. Nous n'avons pas le choix : on doit faire ce qu'il demande et lui faire croire que nous sommes résignés. Quand il aura confiance en nous et que sa garde sera baissée, nous pourrons frapper.

— Et comment ? Il est trop rapide et trop fort. Et nous n'avons aucun moyen de mettre Severus dans la confidence.

— J'ai ma petite idée… Mais il faudra que je puisse échapper à sa surveillance.

Pendant ce temps, dans le salon, les deux vampires se regardaient en chien de faïence. Le plus vieux fut le premier à briser le silence.

— Alors comme ça, tu étais un espion… Tu l'étais déjà quand je t'ai transformé ?

— Oui.

— Depuis quand, alors ?

— Depuis la mort des Potter.

Raphael sembla réfléchir un instant avant de reprendre son interrogatoire.

— Pourquoi n'as-tu pas profité de tes nouveaux pouvoirs de vampire pour tuer Voldemort ?

— Parce que tu m'aurais tué, probablement avant même que j'aie le temps d'agir.

Un sourire étira les lèvres fines du plus vieux.

— Je suis heureux de voir que tu es aussi intelligent que le Maître le disait. Il est néanmoins dommage que tu n'aies pas eu l'intelligence de te ranger du bon côté.

À ces mots, Severus frissonna intérieurement. S'il avait eu des doutes, ce n'était désormais plus le cas : Raphael avait suivi Voldemort de son plein gré et était un vrai Mangemort.

— Est-ce toi qui as tué Bellatrix ? reprit son créateur.

— Non.

— Qui alors ?

— Je l'ignore. J'étais trop occupé à sauver la vie d'Harry pour me demander qui lui portait le coup de grâce.

— C'est fort dommage. Montre-moi ta Marque, Severus, fit Raphael d'un ton beaucoup trop mielleux pour être rassurant.

À contrecœur, le maître des potions tendit son bras gauche et releva sa manche, dévoilant la Marque des Ténèbres qui y avait été apposée presque vingt ans plus tôt. Avec la disparition totale de Voldemort, elle s'était estompée.

— Tu aimerais pouvoir l'effacer complètement, n'est-ce pas ?

— Oui.

— Tu ne mérites vraiment pas d'avoir cette Marque, mon enfant. Tu n'en es pas digne.

Tout en disant cela, Raphael se leva pour venir saisir le poignet tendu d'une main ferme. Il prit alors un cutter de sa poche et en sortit la lame.

— Mais ne t'inquiète pas. Je vais t'en débarrasser.

Les yeux de Severus s'agrandirent de stupeur. Son créateur n'allait tout de même pas…

— Oh oui, je vais le faire. Et je t'interdis de te soustraire. Néanmoins, je t'autorise à crier.

L'horrible vampire s'approcha encore, jusqu'à mettre sa bouche au niveau de l'oreille du maître des potions.

— En fait, je trouverai ça très drôle de savoir que tes petits calices s'inquiètent pour toi et qu'ils ont l'impossibilité de venir voir ce qu'il se passe.

Avec un sourire des plus vicieux, il commença à découper la chair autour de la marque. Severus avait déjà subi des tortures – aucun Mangemort ne pouvait se vanter d'y avoir échappé –, et il avait une plus grande résistance physique grâce à sa condition de vampire. Il se contenta donc de serrer les dents pendant la durée de cette opération. Mais lorsque l'autre commença à dépecer la partie de son bras qui contenait la Marque, il ne put retenir plus longtemps un cri de douleur de traverser ses lèvres. Être un vampire n'empêchait malheureusement pas d'avoir mal. Il sentit instantanément l'inquiétude émanant de ses calices, ainsi que leur frustration devant leur impuissance. Mais, au fond, il préférait que Raphael se venge sur lui plutôt que sur les garçons. Autant qu'il soit le seul à souffrir.

— Et voilà ! s'exclama joyeusement son créateur en tenant le morceau de peau comme un trophée. Tu n'as plus la Marque !

— Ma peau va se reformer et la Marque avec elle. C'est un tatouage magique. On ne peut pas l'enlever simplement en enlevant la peau…

Severus hésitait entre lassitude et agacement. D'où sortait ce type pour ne pas savoir un truc pareil ? Parce que, à voir la tête ahurie qu'il faisait, Raphael ignorait que la Marque serait de nouveau là après régénération de sa peau.

— Eh bien… Nous essaierons une autre méthode demain, alors ! Et nous essaierons de nouvelles méthodes chaque jour, jusqu'à ce que la Marque disparaisse totalement de ton bras.

D'accord, le maître des potions n'avait plus aucun doute, désormais : son créateur était un dangereux psychopathe et un sadique qui adorait voir ses victimes souffrir.


	52. Chapitre 50 : Être plus malin que la blague

Lorsque les deux calices entendirent leur vampire crier de douleur, ils se regardèrent et purent lire la même crainte sur le visage de l'autre. Harry fut le premier à réagir et se leva. Après tout, Raphael leur avait ordonné d'aller se coucher. Mais il n'avait pas précisé combien de temps. Ils n'étaient donc plus sous son emprise en dehors de l'interdiction de retourner dans le salon.

— Il faut faire quelque chose. Et vite.

— Et tu comptes faire quoi ? On ne peut pas descendre.

— Je n'ai pas besoin de descendre.

Il se dirigea vers un petit bureau qui trônait de l'autre côté de la chambre et ouvrit un tiroir. Il savait que Severus y laissait des parchemins et de l'encre pour travailler parfois, pendant qu'ils dormaient profondément. Il prit donc ce dont il avait besoin et écrivit un message à l'intention de Ron et Hermione.

_Ron, Hermione,_

_Ne posez aucune question. Faites-moi seulement confiance._

_J'ai besoin que vous m'envoyiez un hibou en début d'après-midi pour me rappeler que je devais venir vous voir et que je suis en retard. Insistez sur le fait que vous vous inquiétez et que vous n'hésiterez pas à venir me chercher avec Dumbledore, chez Snape, s'il ne me laisse pas un peu plus de liberté._

_Soyez le plus naturel possible. Ne laissez rien sous-entendre comme quoi je vous ai demandé ça._

_S'il vous plaît, ne prévenez personne de cette lettre. Nous devons être très discrets._

_Je ne peux rien vous dire pour l'instant. Mais vous savez que vous pouvez me faire confiance._

_Je compte sur vous._

_Harry._

Il ouvrit la fenêtre et, comme si elle savait que son maître allait l'appeler, Hedwige vint se poser sur le rebord. Harry lui confia le parchemin et lui donna pour consigne de le livrer à Ron ou Hermione, et seulement à eux. La chouette partit et le Gryffondor referma la fenêtre.

— Alors ? Tu vas m'expliquer ce que tu as en tête ? demanda Draco tandis qu'il retournait se coucher à côté de lui.

— Non. Plus il y aura de personnes au courant, plus ce sera risqué. Tout ce que tu dois savoir, c'est que j'ai besoin d'un peu de temps. Fais ton maximum pour attirer l'attention de Raphael sur toi afin qu'il me laisse le plus de champ d'action possible.

Le blond pâlit à ces mots.

— T'es complètement malade ! J'ai aucune envie d'attirer son attention sur moi !

— Chut !

Harry lui mit une main sur la bouche.

— Heureusement que je n'avais pas enlevé le sort d'insonorisation… Et je sais bien que ce que je te demande est difficile. Mais fais-moi confiance. Je sais qu'on n'a jamais été très proches, même ces deux derniers mois. Tout ce que tu as fait, tu l'as fait d'abord par nécessité et pour Severus, j'en suis parfaitement conscient. Je te demande encore un effort. Parce que si nous n'unissons pas nos forces, les choses risquent de très mal finir pour nous tous.

— C'est difficile de te faire confiance alors que je ne sais même pas ce que tu comptes faire.

— Je comprends, mais je ne peux pas prendre le risque de te dire quoique ce soit. Si jamais il m'attrape avant que je puisse faire ce que j'ai prévu, tu pourras nier être au courant, ce sera la vérité. Dans le cas contraire, il s'en prendra aussi à toi pour m'avoir aidé. Moins tu en sais, mieux c'est.

Vu sous cet angle, Draco devait avouer qu'il préférait finalement rester dans l'ignorance.

— Et ne crois pas que ce que je compte faire est sans risque, ajouta le Survivant. S'il s'en rend compte, il me tuera probablement…

À la grande surprise d'Harry, le Serpentard se rapprocha de lui et le prit dans ses bras.

— T'as pas intérêt de mourir. Severus ne me pardonnerait pas de t'avoir laissé faire un truc aussi stupide que défier son créateur.

Quelques heures plus tard, ils furent réveillés en sursaut par la voix de Raphael proche d'eux.

— Regardez-moi ça ! Comme ils sont mignons, ainsi enlacés.

Le ton utilisé transpirait la moquerie et le dégoût mal contenu.

— Allez, debout les marmottes ! Vos vampires ont les crocs.

Les deux adolescents eurent alors une montée de panique.

— Allons, les enfants ! Ne faites pas cette tête. Je ne vais pas vous manger !

Et le vampire partit dans un grand éclat de rire suite à sa blague de très mauvais goût, de l'avis de toutes les autres personnes présentes.

— Plus sérieusement, reprit-il après s'être calmé. Je vais seulement vous mordre. Je n'ai aucune envie de faire quoique ce soit d'autre avec vous.

Il eut une grimace de dégoût en disant cela. Puis, il quitta la chambre laissant Severus et ses deux calices, non sans avoir ordonné qu'ils soient tous descendus dans cinq minutes au plus tard.

— Sev', qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait hier soir ? demanda Draco quand le bruit de pas eut disparu.

Pour toute réponse, le maître des potions montra son bras gauche dont la peau se reformait doucement mais sûrement.

— Ce n'est rien. Ça fait mal sur le coup, mais je ne sens déjà plus rien. Vous n'avez pas à vous inquiéter.

— Et pour la morsure ? demanda Harry.

— Je vais mordre l'un de vous, et Raphael mordra l'autre. Nous inverserons demain.

Les deux adolescents se regardèrent et Draco comprit sans mal ce que lui demandait silencieusement le Survivant. Il grimaça.

— Tu m'en devras une.

— Je ne te devrai rien du tout si je règle le problème. Et si je ne le règle pas, je ne serai de toute façon plus en mesure de te rendre la faveur…

— De quoi parlez-vous, tous les deux ? demanda l'ancien Mangemort qui ne parvenait plus à suivre la conversation.

— Ne t'occupe pas de ça. Contente-toi de jouer ton rôle : protège-nous au maximum de ce malade.

Sur ces paroles, les garçons enfilèrent rapidement des vêtements et ils descendirent tous les trois. Raphael les attendait dans le salon, assis sur le fauteuil qu'il s'était approprié. Il regarda sa montre et eut une moue déçue.

— Quatres minutes et quarante-sept secondes. Dommage, je n'ai donc aucune excuse pour vous punir. Soit ! Lequel des deux est le plus appétissant ? Que je commence bien cette journée avec le meilleur des sangs ?

Severus regarda ses deux calices, tour à tour. Jamais il ne pourrait répondre à une telle question. C'était comme lui demander s'il préférait qu'on lui coupe les jambes ou les bras. Il préférait garder les deux. Mais il n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir davantage que Draco prit la parole.

— C'est moi, évidemment. Je viens d'une famille de sang pur. Lui, dit-il en désignant l'autre calice, sa mère était une sang-de-bourbe.

Bien que Severus fût surpris de cette intervention, il fit en sorte de ne rien laisser paraître. Il avait compris que ses calices avaient une idée derrière la tête. Même si cette situation ne lui plaisait guère – c'était beaucoup trop dangereux de s'attaquer aveuglément à Raphael ! –, il ne pouvait rien y faire. Lui-même n'avait absolument aucune marge de manœuvre, l'autre vampire le tenant constamment à l'œil. Il devait donc se résigner à compter sur ses calices pour les sortir de ce mauvais pas.

Raphael sembla réfléchir un instant à l'argument du blond et finit par hausser les épaules.

— Très bien ! Si demain je trouve le sang de Potter meilleur que le tien, je te punirai pour ton arrogance.

Malfoy jeta à Harry un regard inquiet. Il espérait vraiment que 1) son sang serait meilleur que celui du Gryffondor, 2) que ce dernier avait un plan infaillible et rapide pour que tout ça prenne fin dès le lendemain.

— Bon, t'attends quoi, blondinet ? Le déluge ? J'ai faim…

Déglutissant avec difficulté, il avança à contrecœur jusqu'au fauteuil où se trouvait Raphael. Celui-ci lui saisit alors le bras et le tira violemment à lui, se moquant bien que la position soit inconfortable pour le garçon. Snape eut le réflexe de faire un geste pour venir au secours de son premier calice, mais il fut arrêté par la voix de son créateur.

— Occupe-toi de ton autre calice, Severus. Ah, et bien sûr… Pas de coup de langue avant de planter tes canines. Je veux l'entendre.

Et sur ces belles paroles, le plus vieux mordit le cou qui lui était offert, faisant lâcher un gémissement de douleur à son propriétaire. De son côté, le maître des potions fulminait. Il sentait la douleur de Draco et ne pouvait même pas intervenir. Pire, il allait devoir infliger cette même douleur à Harry. Il avait mis tellement de temps à obtenir sa confiance, lui promettant qu'il ne lui ferait jamais de mal. Et voilà qu'il était forcé de rompre sa promesse.

Alors qu'il s'approchait, s'apprêtant à obéir à son créateur, le Survivant lui prit la main et chuchota le plus bas possible pour que seul lui l'entende :

— C'est bon, je sais que tu ne veux pas me faire mal. Fais ce que tu as à faire.

— Je suis désolé, répondit simplement Severus.

À son tour, le Gryffondor lâcha un gémissement de douleur. Il s'agrippa au vampire, priant intérieurement pour que ce soit rapide. Ce n'était pas insupportable, pas comme avec Bellatrix, mais c'était loin d'être agréable.

Quand ce fut terminé, les deux calices s'assirent sur le canapé, à la fois nauséeux et pris de vertiges.

— Vous devez manger avant de faire un malaise, dit Severus.

— Qu'ils aillent se préparer à manger dans la cuisine, ils sont grands.

Les deux adolescents se regardèrent, sceptiques. Se préparer à manger ? Ce serait pourtant tellement plus simple d'appeler un elfe de maison pour qu'il apporte quelque chose à manger, comme ils en avaient l'habitude. Et ce serait surtout plus rapide.

— Eh bien, vous attendez quoi encore ? Allez vous faire à manger. Et ne revenez pas avant d'avoir le ventre plein. Vous ne voudriez pas que je sois obligé de saigner votre cher vampire pour vous soigner ?

Harry et Draco partirent dans la cuisine aussi vite que leur état le leur permettait. Le premier commença à sortir de quoi faire une omelette et du bacon. Le second s'assit sur une chaise et le regarda. Quand le Survivant s'en rendit compte, il ne put s'empêcher de rire.

— J'imagine que le verbe "cuisiner" t'est totalement inconnu.

— Dobby faisait à manger. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je me serais fatigué à cuisiner quelque chose. Et pourquoi t'utilises pas ta baguette ?

— Quitte à cuisiner, je préfère le faire de façon moldue. Et je sais ce que tu penses : non, ce ne sera pas forcément plus long.

Harry battit les œufs dans un saladier, ajouta du fromage râpé et versa la mixture dans deux poêles préalablement beurrées et bien chaudes. Il fit cuire le bacon dans une troisième poêle, puis servit le tout quelques minutes plus tard.

— Tu vois, ce n'est pas difficile, dit-il à l'intention de Malfoy qui regardait son assiette d'un drôle d'air.

— T'es sûr que c'est comestible, hein ? Pas que je ne te fasse pas confiance, mais toute cette préparation, ça paraît tellement… bizarre.

— Tu peux y aller, répondit-il en enfournant la fourchette dans sa bouche. C'est moi qui cuisinait chez les Dursley, la plupart du temps. Je n'irais pas jusqu'à dire que je suis un cordon bleu, mais je me débrouille plutôt pas mal.

Haussant les épaules, et ayant de toute façon trop faim pour faire la fine bouche, le Serpentard attaqua à son tour l'omelette. Et il fut agréablement surpris de découvrir à quel point elle était bonne. C'était simple, mais délicieux.

Une fois leurs assiettes terminées, ils étaient rassasiés et se sentaient beaucoup mieux. Ils retournèrent donc dans le salon. Plus d'une heure s'écoula pendant laquelle Harry et Draco firent leurs devoirs dans un coin de la pièce alors que les deux vampires parlaient à voix basse. Tellement basse que les deux humains ne parvenaient pas à saisir le moindre mot.

Un grand "boum" retentit soudain, attirant l'attention de tout le monde sur la fenêtre qui donnait dans le jardin. Le Survivant fut le premier à réagir et ouvrit un battant pour laisser entrer le pauvre hibou un peu sonné.

— Errol, quand apprendras-tu à voir les vitres ?

— Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Raphael qui s'était posté derrière lui alors qu'il récupérait la lettre que le hibou lui tendait.

— C'est un message de mon meilleur ami. Il se demande sans doute pourquoi je ne suis pas encore là…

Méfiant, le vampire lui ordonna de lire la missive à voix haute.

— " _Harry, Hermione et moi, on commence à se faire du soucis. On s'était mis d'accord pour que tu viennes un peu après midi. Severus aussi était d'accord. Tu as le droit de voir tes amis ! Dis-lui que s'il ne te laisse pas venir, on viendra te chercher nous-même avec Dumbledore. Et je te jure qu'on le fera ! Ton meilleur ami, Ron._ "

Harry ne put retenir un petit sourire de fleurir sur ses lèvres. Si c'était bien l'écriture de Ron, il reconnaissait les paroles de son amie Hermione.

— C'est quoi cette histoire ? demanda Raphael en prenant la lettre pour la lire lui-même. Pourquoi tu devrais aller les voir ?

— Ron et Hermione sont mes meilleurs amis. Je n'ai pas passé beaucoup de temps avec eux depuis que je suis devenu le calice de Severus.

Comme il ne pouvait pas mentir à cause des ordres, il préférait donner le moins de détails possible. Le vampire sembla réfléchir.

— Très bien, tu vas les contacter et leur dire que tu ne peux pas aujourd'hui, finalement.

— Si je fais ça, mes amis risquent de venir ici, me chercher eux-même. Ron l'a déjà fait quand mon oncle m'enfermait…

— Alors vas-y et reviens tout de suite.

— Ils se douteront que quelque chose ne va pas si je repars trop tôt.

— Mais tu m'emmerdes avec tes foutus amis ! s'énerva Raphael en le prenant par le col.

Harry ne touchait presque plus le sol et la poigne était si serrée qu'il commençait à avoir des difficultés à respirer normalement. Il avait seulement souhaité faire peur au vampire pour qu'il le laisse partir quelques heures. Il n'avait pas imaginé qu'il s'énerverait aussi facilement.

— Raphael ! intervint Severus. Il vaudrait mieux le laisser y aller. Je connais ces gamins. Si Harry n'est pas chez les Weasley très bientôt, ils débarqueront avec Albus. Tu ne veux pas que ta présence ici se sache, et moi je ne veux pas d'un combat dans ma maison.

— Très bien ! abdiqua le plus vieux en relâchant le Survivant. Mais je te préviens : si je découvre que tu essaies de me rouler dans la farine, je te le ferai tellement regretter que tu me supplieras de te tuer.

Les deux Serpentards regardèrent le Gryffondor avec inquiétude. Si ce dernier avait pu lire dans leurs pensées, il aurait pu entendre un "j'espère que tu sais ce que tu fais" commun.

Sans perdre de temps, le plus jeune enfila son manteau et ses chaussures. Il avait la main sur la poignée de la porte, prêt à l'ouvrir et sortir enfin, quand la voix de Raphael retentit derrière lui.

— Reviens avant la nuit. Ou c'est ton petit copain qui regrettera que je ne le tue pas, finit-il en désignant Draco.

Celui-ci regarda Harry avec les yeux exorbités d'horreur. Le Survivant ne releva pas le fait que Draco n'était pas son petit ami et lui fit un petit signe de tête pour tenter de le rassurer avant de sortir.

Une fois dans la rue, il regarda l'heure. Il avait environ deux heures. Ça risquait d'être juste, mais il n'avait pas le choix. Sans perdre une minute de plus, il transplana au Terrier.


	53. Chapitre 51 : Mettre fin à cette mauvaise blague

Harry courut jusqu'à l'entrée de la maison Weasley et arriva en trombe dans la cuisine. Par chance, il savait que toute la famille Weasley était partie voir leur fils Charlie qui n'avait pas pu venir les voir pour Noël.

— Ron ? Hermione ? appela-t-il, essoufflé.

— Harry ? Qu'est-ce que… commença Hermione avant d'être coupée par son ami.

— Non, pas de questions. Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre. Vous devez m'aider à faire une potion. Voilà les ingrédients dont j'ai besoin. Il me faudrait aussi le manuel du cours de potions de l'an dernier.

Le Survivant tendit une liste que prit la jeune femme pendant que Ron allait chercher un chaudron et d'autres instruments utiles pour préparer des potions.

— Harry, fit Hermione en revenant avec tout ce qu'avait demandé Harry. Tu veux faire un philtre de Mort Vivante ? Pourqu...

— J'ai dit pas de question. C'est sans importance. Tout ce qui compte, c'est que je dois retourner chez Severus dans environ une heure trente.

Pendant l'heure qui suivit, Harry tenta de se rappeler les astuces que le Prince de Sang Mêlé – et donc Severus Snape, lui-même – avait annotées. Quand il eut terminé, il fut soulagé de constater que la potion semblait aussi parfaite que lorsqu'il l'avait préparée un an plus tôt et avait gagné la fiole de Felix Felicis.

— Hermione, tu me confirmes qu'elle est parfaite ? demanda-t-il.

La jeune femme prit un instant pour vérifier et acquiesça.

— Parfait. J'ai besoin d'en avoir quelques gouttes dans une fiole. Ce doit être le plus discret possible.

Malgré leurs interrogations évidentes, le couple l'aida à verser la potion dans une toute petite fiole qui ne se verrait pas dans sa poche.

— Merci pour votre aide. Je dois y aller, je n'ai plus beaucoup de temps.

— Harry, tenta Ron.

— Je vous promets de tout vous expliquer aussi vite que possible.

Le Survivant leur fit un signe de la main, sortit en courant et transplana. Il passa la porte d'entrée de la maison de Snape cinq minutes avant la fin du temps autorisé. Il put entendre le soupir de soulagement de Malfoy. Celui-ci semblait tendu, mais n'avait apparemment subi aucun préjudice physique.

— Tu n'as rien dit à tes amis ? demanda Raphael quand il entra dans le salon.

— Non.

— Ils ont posé des questions ?

— Oui.

— Qu'as-tu répondu ?

— Que c'était sans importance.

— Et ils n'ont plus posé de questions après ça ?

— Non.

Le vampire parut satisfait de ces réponses et n'insista pas davantage, au plus grand soulagement d'Harry.

Le reste de la soirée se passa à peu près bien. Le Gryffondor dut à nouveau cuisiner un plat pour lui-même et Draco. Ce dernier ne comprenait pas pourquoi il leur ordonnait de se faire à manger. Harry se contenta d'hausser les épaules.

Peu avant minuit, Raphael leur donna les mêmes ordres que la veille : monter se laver les dents, se coucher et ne pas redescendre, peu importe ce qu'ils entendraient. Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant que les deux adolescents perçoivent les gémissements de douleur de leur vampire.

— J'espère que ton plan va fonctionner. Je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir supporter ça encore longtemps.

Le lendemain matin, ils furent à nouveau réveillés par Raphael.

— Vous avez dix minutes pour vous rafraîchir et descendre. Une seule seconde de retard, et vous aurez la morsure la plus douloureuse de votre vie.

Harry ne put réprimer un frisson. Était-il vraiment possible de faire pire que Bellatrix quelques mois auparavant ? Il préférait ne pas le savoir. Les deux adolescents allèrent dans la salle de bain rapidement.

Draco commença à sortir quelques minutes plus tard, mais le Gryffondor ne le suivit pas.

— Harry ? le pressa le blond.

— Pars devant, j'arrive.

Une fois seul, le Survivant récupéra la fiole de philtre de Mort Vivante. Après avoir étalé une crème qu'Hermione lui avait donnée, qui agirait comme un isolant sur sa peau, il respira un grand coup et appliqua le philtre. Puis il attendit quelques secondes pour être sûr que la potion n'avait aucun effet sur lui.

Soulagé, il descendit les escaliers quatre à quatre pour rattraper le Serpentard. Une fois en bas, ils ne purent s'empêcher de jeter un œil au bras de Severus. On aurait dit que la partie qui avait abrité la marque avait fondu. Un regard vers une bouteille d'acide dans un coin de la pièce leur fit froncer le nez. Harry se dirigea de lui-même vers Raphael et se posta devant lui. Celui-ci lui attrapa le bras et le tira à lui.

— Attendez, demanda Harry en essayant de se rattraper comme il pouvait pour pouvoir regarder le vampire. J'ai fait tout ce que vous me demandiez. S'il vous plait, ne me faites pas mal pendant la morsure.

— Hum… Il est vrai que tu as été très sage. Tu mérites une récompense, en effet.

Raphael l'amena plus près de lui et huma l'air près de son cou. Le Gryffondor se tendit, craignant un instant que l'autre reconnaisse l'odeur de la potion qu'il venait d'appliquer.

— Tu t'es parfumé pour moi ? Quelle délicate attention…

Sans plus de cérémonie, et faisant frissonner d'horreur le Survivant, Raphael donna un grand coup de langue sur la peau délicate. Il n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'il tombait comme une pierre, profondément endormi. Harry se libéra alors et recula, le cœur battant à tout rompre et le souffle court. Lorsque le vampire avait parlé de l'odeur, il avait craint d'être démasqué. Mais ses soupçons étaient apparemment les bons : Raphael avait été un moldu avant de devenir un vampire. Il n'avait donc pas pu reconnaître l'odeur et avait cru simplement à un savon ou un parfum.

Severus réagit enfin et le prit par les épaules pour l'éloigner encore plus de son créateur.

— Par les quatre fondateurs de Poudlard réunis ! Harry, qu'as-tu fait ?

— Une goutte de Mort Vivante. Je l'ai préparée hier chez Ron. J'en ai mis sur mon cou avant de descendre.

— T'es complètement inconscient ? s'écria le vampire. Et s'il avait reconnu l'odeur ? Il aurait pu te tuer !

— Je pense que c'était un moldu avant d'être un vampire. Il y a trop de choses qu'il ne voit pas comme les verrait un sorcier, surtout avec l'âge qu'il doit avoir. Je suis même sûr qu'on ne trouvera aucune baguette sur lui.

— Quand bien même, il connaît notre monde et aurait pu se douter de quelque chose. Qu'aurais-tu fait s'il s'était méfié et avait ordonné que ce soit moi qui te morde, par exemple ? C'est moi qui me serais retrouvé inanimé. Pire ! Et si la potion t'avait affecté ? C'était stupide !

— Mais moi, j'ai fait quelque chose ! Tu aurais préféré qu'on reste ses toutous obéissants pour l'éternité, peut-être ?

— On n'aurait pas…

— Hé ! hurla Draco qui était resté en retrait jusque-là. On a un vampire psychopathe inconscient dans notre salon. On ne sait pas combien de temps il mettra à revenir à lui. Je sais pas vous, mais moi, j'aimerais bien qu'il soit dans l'incapacité de nous nuire à nouveau quand ce sera le cas. Alors, votre dispute, vous la ferez plus tard.

— C'est vrai. Ça agit combien de temps, normalement ? demanda Harry au maître des potions.

— Sur un être humain, ça dure jusqu'à l'administration de l'antidote. Mais sur un vampire… J'imagine que son corps va éliminer le poison.

— On n'a qu'à en faire un feu de cheminée, proposa le blond.

— Non ! Il faut le garder en vie.

— Pourquoi ?

— Parce que je suis persuadé qu'il n'était pas là par hasard. Quelqu'un l'a envoyé.

— Qui aurait fait ça ? demanda Severus.

— Je ne sais pas encore. C'est pour cela qu'on doit le faire parler. Je pense que quelqu'un en a après toi. Il n'y avait pas que moi que Bellatrix visait. Elle voulait te tuer. Et je suis sûr que lui aussi avait ce but et l'aurait fait tôt ou tard. Il cherchait des prétextes pour nous punir, Draco et moi.

— Le problème, c'est qu'on ne peut pas le faire parler sans prendre le risque qu'il nous ordonne de le libérer, dit Draco.

Après avoir jeté quelques sorts – une bonne dizaine, histoire d'être sûrs – sur Raphael pour qu'il ne puisse ni bouger ni parler s'il venait à se réveiller, ils transplanèrent avec le corps inerte au 12 square Grimmaurd. Ils avaient contacté Sirius qui s'était chargé de prévenir Dumbledore.

— Mettez-le là, dit l'ex-détenu en désignant la table.

Une fois le corps déposé sur le bois froid, Severus ajouta encore quelques sorts, notamment pour attacher son créateur le plus solidement possible à la table. Il se tourna ensuite vers Sirius qui le regardait avec un sourcil relevé.

— Quoi ? Mieux vaut être trop prudent que pas assez.

— Oh oui, bien sûr. Mais si tu veux qu'il parle, lui engluer la bouche n'est peut-être pas très adapté…

— T'auras qu'à lui enlever quand nous serons sortis. En supposant que tu connaisses le contre-sort, évidemment, termina le vampire avec un petit sourire narquois.

— Tu veux que je te montre ce que je connais comme sort ?

— C'est pas le moment de vous battre ! les rappela à l'ordre Harry. On doit trouver un moyen de le faire parler sans qu'il puisse nous donner d'ordre.

— Rien de plus simple, fit Dumbledore en entrant dans la pièce par la cheminée. Prenez ceci et montez à l'étage. Une fois que vous serez sortis, nous placerons un sort d'insonorisation sur la pièce pour que vous ne puissiez rien entendre de ce qu'il dira.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Harry en prenant l'espèce de parchemin que lui tendait le vieux professeur.

— C'est un parchemin magique qui a la même fonctionnalité que ce que vous appelez, je crois, les "tally wally" chez les moldus.

— Les "tally wally" ? Ah ! Des "Talkie Walkie" ?

— Oui, peu importe. Ce qui sera dit en présence de ce parchemin, expliqua le vieil homme en désignant celui qu'il avait gardé dans sa main, sera retranscrit sur celui-ci, continua-t-il en montrant celui que tenait Harry. Et inversement. Nous pourrons ainsi communiquer simplement, sans que vous ne soyez affectés par les ordres qu'il pourrait essayer de donner.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Severus et ses deux calices étaient dans une chambre à l'étage, autour d'une petite table où était posé le parchemin. Ils attendirent patiemment – et avec une certaine appréhension – le réveil de Raphael. Ils surent très rapidement quand ce fut le cas.

" _Raphael : Severus ! Où est ce sale traitre ? Comment as-tu osé me trahir ? Et ton foutu calice ! Je vais le tuer !_ "

— Bon retour parmi nous, dit Severus ironiquement. Au lieu de jurer à tout va, si tu nous disais quel était ton but en t'attaquant à mes calices et à moi ?

" _Raphael : À ton avis, pauvre idiot ? Le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'est plus à cause de toi et ce foutu Potter ! Les vampires auraient pu vivre librement sous son règne !_ "

— Tu es bien naïf, si tu penses vraiment ça. Les vampires seraient restés des créatures inférieures aux sorciers. Au-dessus des moldus, certes. Mais certainement pas libres.

" _Raphael : Il avait promis que nous pourrions nous nourrir à volonté ! Et tu sais parfaitement qu'il n'aurait pas rechigné à ce qu'on tue des moldus, bien au contraire !_ "

— En parlant de moldus… Tu en étais un avant de devenir un vampire, n'est-ce pas ?

Le parchemin resta vierge un long moment avant que Raphael ne réponde enfin.

" _Raphael : Je ne vois pas ce qui te fait penser ça._ "

— L'absence de baguette ou cette manie à nous faire faire les choses comme des moldus, peut-être, répondit Harry.

" _Sirius : On dirait qu'il a décidé de fermer sa grande gueule._ ", écrivit le parchemin après un nouveau blanc.

— Je me demande comment tu as fait pour cacher cela au Seigneur des Ténèbres alors que nous avons réussi à te percer à jour en quelques jours à peine, dit Severus.

" _Raphael : Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? J'ai été transformé par un sorcier. Il m'a tout appris avant que je le tue._ "

— Tu n'aurais peut-être pas dû le tuer, il a apparemment omis quelques détails pour arriver à te faire passer convenablement pour un sorcier.

" _Raphael : Ça a suffit à Voldemort, et c'est ce qui compte. De toute façon, je ne restais pas assez longtemps en sa présence pour qu'il s'en rende compte. Et je n'allais pas laisser en vie ce sale vampire arrogant qui m'a transformé plus longtemps que nécessaire alors qu'il menaçait de s'en prendre à ma fille._ "

— Tu as eu une famille avant de devenir un vampire, donc. Quelqu'un est encore en vie ?

Plus rien ne s'afficha sur le parchemin durant plusieurs minutes, à part des commentaires de Sirius et Dumbledore qui tentaient de lui faire cracher le morceau.

" _Raphael : Je ne dirai rien de plus sans être nourri._ "

— Sirius, donne-lui quelques gouttes de ton sang.

— S'il te plait ! intervint Harry.

Le vampire lui envoya un regard noir qui ne l'intimida absolument pas. Il se contenta de hausser les épaules et de chuchoter le plus bas possible pour que ça ne se répercute pas sur le parchemin :

— Quoi ? C'est toi qui mets toujours un point d'honneur à ce qu'on reste poli. Montre l'exemple.

" _Sirius : Et puis quoi encore ? Je ne vais pas donner mon sang à cette vermine._ "

— Harry et Draco ne le peuvent pas. Il ne reste que toi et Albus. Tu ne laisserais tout de même pas un vieil homme à la santé fragile se sacrifier…

" _Sirius : Tu m'en devras une, Snape !_ "

Le Survivant se tourna vers Malfoy et lui dit :

— Si je comprends bien, Draco, ta manie "je ne donne rien sans contrepartie" vient du côté de ta mère…

" _Sirius : On se passera de tes commentaires, Harry._ "

Il y eut encore un blanc avant que l'encre s'affiche à nouveau sur le papier.

" _Sirius : Bon, maintenant, parle._

_Raphael : C'était quoi la question, déjà ?_

_Sirius : Il nous prend pour des cons, en plus !_

_Albus : Allons, ne nous énervons pas. Raphael, quel est le nom de votre descendante encore en vie ? Je suis sûr que vous êtes parfaitement conscient que nous finirons tôt ou tard par découvrir cette information, avec ou sans votre aide._ "

La réponse tomba alors comme un couperet, surprenant tout le monde.

" _Daisy Moirage._ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Au vu des reviews que j'ai reçues sur FFnet, je me sens obligée de donner quelques précisions... n_n"  
> 1/ Daisy Moirage n'est pas Ombrage. Je me suis largement inspirée d'elle, c'est vrai. Mais ce sont deux personnes différentes. C'est donc un personnage que j'ai inventé pour les besoins de l'histoire (puisque je ne pouvais pas utiliser Ombrage, justement !)  
> 2/ On rencontre Moirage pour la première fois dans le bureau de Dumbledore, quand le Ministère lui demande quand Harry pourra faire un communiqué public et que Severus vient rendre la pensine au directeur de Poudlard.  
> 3/ Moirage est aussi celle qui a découvert le secret de Severus (que c'est un vampire) et l'a rendu public après que Harry ait été sauvé de Bellatrix. Elle interroge d'ailleurs Harry à son réveil pour récolter des informations contre Severus et ainsi convaincre la Ministre de le condamner à mort.  
> 4/ Daisy Moirage n'est ni la soeur, ni la fille de Raphael. Relisez bien ;) Dumbledore demande le nom de sa "descendante encore en vie". Pas de sa fille :)


	54. Chapitre 52 : La compréhension d'une blague

Quelques heures après la révélation choc de Raphael, tout ce beau monde se retrouva au Ministère de la magie où les attendaient la Ministre elle-même et Moirage pour une entrevue spéciale. Aucune des deux n'avait la moindre idée de l'objet de cette demande d'entretien.

Lorsque Moirage vit le plus vieux des deux vampires, toujours mis hors d'état de nuire par divers sorts, elle pâlit de façon presque inquiétante.

— Qu'est-ce que tout ceci signifie ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix blanche.

— Nous espérions justement que vous pourriez nous donner une explication, répliqua Severus.

— Je ne comprends pas…

— Bien sûr. Vous allez donc nous faire croire que vous ne saviez pas que votre arrière grand-père était à Londres ? Et que vous ne lui avez pas communiqué mon adresse personnelle que seuls Poudlard et le Ministère connaissent ? Ou encore, que vous ne lui avez pas permis de passer outre les sorts qui entourent ma maison ?

— C'est parfaitement ridicule, voyons !

Raphael se débattit, semblant vouloir dire quelque chose, mais ne parvenant à émettre aucun son à cause des sorts dont il était victime.

— Pourquoi ne peut-il parler ? demanda la Ministre en le désignant.

— Raphael est le vampire qui m'a transformé, répondit le maître des potions. Il a un pouvoir de persuasion très puissant sur moi ainsi que sur mes calices. S'il parle et nous ordonne quelque chose, nous devrons lui obéir.

Amelia Bones sembla réfléchir un instant avant de se diriger vers son bureau pour sortir un objet d'un des tiroirs.

— Je pense que j'ai ce qu'il nous faut.

Elle s'approcha du vampire avec une sorte de boule bleue dont elle retira une partie, comme un couvercle, qu'elle posa sur la tête de Raphael. En d'autres circonstances, Harry en aurait ri. C'était affreusement ridicule. Mais il ne s'attarda pas sur ce détail et regarda ce qu'il restait de la boule dans la main de la Ministre. Un jet de lumière sortit de l'ouverture et afficha une suite de mots sans réel sens ensemble.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda le Survivant, intrigué.

— C'est un Expenseur. Cela permet de voir les pensées de quelqu'un. Mais il faut qu'elles soient claires pour cela.

— C'est légal, ça ? fit Draco avec un air plus que sceptique.

— Il n'est pas autorisé de s'en servir sur un sorcier sans son accord, à moins qu'il ne puisse parler. Comme ce vampire ne peut parler, on peut dire que nous avons le droit de l'utiliser.

— Il ne pourra pas nous donner d'ordre avec ça ? intervint Severus.

Justement, la lumière venait de se mettre à bouger, affichant maintenant des phrases cohérentes : "Severus, sale traître ! Libère-moi immédiatement !". Mais le maître des potions n'eut aucune envie d'obéir, à son plus grand soulagement.

— Je n'en étais pas certaine à 100%, mais il semblerait que ce soit bon.

— Et vous auriez fait quoi si ça ne l'avait pas empêché de nous donner des ordres ? demanda Malfoy avec mauvaise humeur.

Amelia allait répondre mais fut coupée dans son élan par Dumbledore.

— Vous nous quittez déjà, Madame Moirage ?

En effet, l'horrible arc-en-ciel sur pattes était en train de profiter que personne ne fasse attention à elle pour essayer de sortir discrètement de la pièce. Elle s'arrêta en même temps que Severus lançait un sort sur la porte pour empêcher quiconque de l'ouvrir.

— Comment osez-vous ? s'emporta-t-elle. Espèce de sale…

— Allez-y, insultez-moi si ça vous fait plaisir, la coupa-t-il. Cela n'arrangera certainement pas votre cas.

— Je ne vois vraiment pas ce que je fais ici ! Vous n'avez aucune preuve contre moi.

— Vraiment ? fit Draco. Et ça, dit-il en désignant Raphael, c'est pas une preuve ?

— C'est sa parole contre la mienne. Et la parole d'un vampire ne vaut pas grand-chose contre celle d'un membre du Ministère de la magie.

— Excepté avec ceci.

Tout en disant cela, Severus sortit une fiole d'un liquide transparent.

— Du veritaserum ? C'est ridicule ! Il ne fera pas effet plus de cinq minutes.

— C'est amplement suffisant pour qu'il dise ce qu'il a à dire à Madame la Ministre.

Sans plus de cérémonie, il versa le contenu de la fiole dans la bouche de son créateur. Tous purent voir la lumière sortant de la boule que tenait toujours Bones devenir une véritable fontaine à injures. On ne pouvait pas reprocher à cet homme de manquer d'imagination à ce niveau.

— Bien, maintenant, tu vas répéter tout ce que tu nous as avoué il y a quelques heures.

Bien malgré lui, Raphael s'exécuta. Il raconta comment il avait toujours gardé un œil sur sa lignée dont faisait partie Moirage, comment il avait été séduit par les promesses de Voldemort et qu'il avait – sans grande difficulté – convaincu sa descendante de se joindre à eux. Ils avaient ainsi manœuvré de sorte qu'elle devienne influente au Ministère quand le Lord était tombé pour pouvoir prendre leur revanche sur Snape. Raphael étant son créateur, Moirage savait donc déjà qu'il était un vampire avant qu'il ne soit découvert. Mais leur plan d'aider Bellatrix pour le faire sortir de l'ombre et pour qu'il soit condamné avait lamentablement échoué. Alors, ils avaient échafaudé un autre plan : utiliser les calices de Severus pour le faire souffrir. Ce qu'avaient vécu les trois hommes pendant les deux jours de séquestration subie n'était en fait pas grand-chose en comparaison de ce que leur réservait le créateur du maître des potions.

Alors que Raphael était en train d'expliciter comment il aurait forcé Draco à mutiler Harry, Amélia mit fin à tout ça et rangea son Expenseur.

— C'est bon, j'en ai plus qu'assez. Daisy, je crois que vous avez des comptes à rendre.

La conseillère avait tellement pâli au fil du récit de son aïeul qu'elle lui faisait désormais concurrence.

— Mais… Je… Non ! Tout ceci n'est que mensonges !

Tandis qu'elle continuait de déblatérer des phrases plus ou moins cohérentes, essayant sans vraiment de succès de plaider sa cause, Kinglsey entra dans le bureau accompagné d'autres sorciers. Moirage et Raphael furent alors mis aux arrêts.

— Harry, commença la Ministre quand le calme fut revenu. Si tu es d'accord, une fois que tu auras obtenu tes ASPICs, j'aimerais te proposer une place au Ministère. Le monde magique a grand besoin de sorciers de ton envergure et de ton ouverture d'esprit. Moirage est la preuve qu'il reste des partisans de Tu-Sais… de Voldemort, rectifia-t-elle en voyant le roulement d'yeux du jeune homme.

Celui-ci détourna le regard et eut une légère grimace.

— Je ne sais pas. J'ai l'impression de passer ma vie à courir. Je ne suis pas sûr que travailler au Ministère soit vraiment ce que je veux.

— Je ne te demande pas de réponse tout de suite. Tu as encore six mois d'études à Poudlard. Cela te laisse le temps d'y réfléchir et de me dire ce que tu as décidé à ce moment-là.

Il soupira. Il en avait tout simplement marre du Ministère. Chaque fois que quelque chose avait mal tourné dans sa vie, le Ministère avait été impliqué d'une façon ou d'une autre. Alors non, là, il n'avait aucune envie d'y travailler. Néanmoins, il fit l'effort de répondre ce qu'on attendait de lui, comme souvent.

— Très bien, je vais y penser sérieusement.

Quelques heures plus tard, le vampire et ses deux calices étaient de nouveau dans la maison du plus âgé. Alors que les deux adolescents retiraient leur manteau, Severus alluma un feu pour réchauffer l'atmosphère. Raphael n'était plus là, mais il avait l'impression que l'homme avait souillé l'endroit et que la tension qu'il avait apportée subsistait. Il n'avait qu'une envie : s'enfermer dans la chambre avec les garçons, les mordre jusqu'à plus soif et se rouler dans les draps avec eux jusqu'à ce que tous les trois soient incapables d'énoncer une parole cohérente. Et il pouvait sentir dans le lien que les deux adolescents ne seraient absolument pas contre, au contraire. Même Harry transpirait l'envie et le besoin. D'ailleurs, il sentait un changement dans l'attitude et les émotions du jeune homme. Quelque chose qui n'était pas là avant mais sur lequel il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt. C'était trop confus et mélangé à plusieurs autres émotions : le soulagement, un reste d'angoisse, le doute aussi.

Ainsi, malgré son envie, il décida d'entamer une discussion qu'il jugeait nécessaire. Après tout, c'était lui qui avait longuement insisté pour qu'il y ait un maximum de communication entre eux. S'il commençait à faire passer ses envies primaires avant, il n'aurait plus qu'à remballer ses leçons de morale.

— Je pense qu'on devrait parler de tout ce qu'il s'est passé ces derniers jours, commença-t-il en s'asseyant sur le canapé et en invitant ses calices à le rejoindre.

— Pour dire quoi ? demanda Harry de façon bien trop agressive pour que ça ne paraisse pas suspect.

Néanmoins, le jeune homme s'assit quand même, à l'autre bout du canapé, laissant Draco au milieu. Ce dernier avait d'ailleurs la désagréable impression d'être tout à coup devenu un arbitre. De quoi ? Il ne savait pas encore mais sentait que ça n'allait pas tarder.

— Si tu commençais par me dire ce que tu ressens par rapport à tout ça ? proposa le maître des potions.

— Je n'en vois pas l'intérêt. Tu le sais déjà avec le lien.

Severus soupira. Soit il n'avait pas été assez clair sur l'importance de la communication, y compris avec le lien, soit le Gryffondor était vraiment dans un mauvais jour pour ça.

— Le lien ne doit pas remplacer la communication, Harry. Et en fait, non : je ne le sais pas, même avec le lien. Il y a tellement de choses qui émanent de toi, parfois contradictoires, que je ne parviens pas à faire le tri.

— Peut-être parce que moi-même je n'y arrive pas, déclara le Survivant après un bref silence en se passant la main dans les cheveux et en détournant le regard. Et puis, pourquoi ce serait à moi de commencer ? Pourquoi Draco ne dirait pas ce qu'il ressent ?

— Parce que je ne ressemble pas à un chaudron de Finnigan prêt à exploser ? répondit le blond avec un sarcasme qui fit froncer les sourcils de Severus.

— Je ne suis pas prêt à exploser !

— Non, bien sûr… C'est évident.

— Stop ! coupa le vampire avant que ça ne dégénère. Vous ne voulez pas en parler ? Très bien. Alors je vais le faire. Je me sens terriblement mal de vous avoir fait endurer ces deux jours de calvaire.

— Mais ce n'est pas…

— Non, Draco. Laisse-moi finir. J'avais déjà été imprudent quand Bellatrix a frappé. J'ai pensé qu'ici nous ne risquions rien. J'avais mis des sorts de protection, dont certains de magie noire. Ce qui, quand on y réfléchit bien, était totalement stupide. N'importe qui voulant nous nuire a toutes les chances d'en connaître un bon rayon sur la magie noire. Et à cause de ça, je n'ai pas pu vous protéger. J'ai échoué dans mon rôle de vampire protecteur de son calice. _Mes_ calices, en l'occurrence.

Un court silence s'abattit dans la pièce avant que Malfoy ne réponde.

— Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Qui aurait pu prévoir que ton créateur allait revenir et essayer de venger Voldemort ? Et plus encore concernant Moirage. Même si je l'ai toujours trouvée aussi détestable et louche qu'Ombrage.

— Dit celui qui a justement aidé Ombrage en cinquième année…

Il fit un geste de la main, comme pour chasser cette parole du vampire.

— J'étais jeune et con, ça compte pas. Ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'on ne t'en veut pas. Ni moi ni Harry. N'est-ce pas ? termina-t-il en se tournant vers le susnommé. Harry ?

Celui-ci avait la tête baissée et les poings crispés sur ses genoux, le souffle semblant se faire de plus en plus court. Severus l'observa attentivement et tenta de faire le tri dans les sentiments qui venaient du jeune homme. C'était un tel tourbillon qu'il eut du mal à trouver celle qui dominait : la peur.

— Harry, l'appela-t-il doucement en se penchant par-dessus le blond pour lui saisir une main.

Main qu'il relâcha immédiatement quand le Survivant voulut se dégager et qu'une pointe de douleur venant du garçon se mêla à la sienne.

— Pourquoi as-tu peur ? _De quoi_ as-tu peur ?

Les deux Serpentards remarquèrent les gouttes qui tombaient parfois sur les mains serrées ou sur le pantalon, créant une petite auréole d'eau salée. Ils se regardèrent, s'interrogeant silencieusement du regard, se demandant ce qu'ils devraient faire. Aucun des deux n'était très doué pour ce genre de situation. Severus en venait presque à regretter d'avoir insisté. Mais quelque chose pesait visiblement sur le Gryffondor et mieux valait crever l'abcès au plus tôt.

Il fallut plusieurs minutes avant qu'Harry ne réponde enfin, d'une voix un peu tremblante mais néanmoins contrôlée.

— Je n'étais pas prêt pour ça. J'aurais préféré m'en rendre compte de façon moins… violente.

Il fit une pause, tentant de calmer les battements de son cœur, bien que conscient que les deux autres étaient pendus à ses lèvres, se demandant sûrement de quoi il parlait et mourant d'envie de le questionner. S'il n'était pas aussi choqué par ce qu'il venait de comprendre, il en aurait probablement ri et les aurait fait mariner encore un peu.

— Je me rends compte que j'ai eu peur. Pas pour moi. J'ai l'habitude de faire des trucs stupides et dangereux. J'ai eu peur de vous perdre. Tous les deux. Je pensais que c'était le lien qui me faisait ressentir ça. Mais le lien n'existe pas entre Draco et moi. Je… Je pensais que ce serait beaucoup plus long. Et que ça commencerait par Severus, à cause du lien encore. Pourtant j'ai eu autant peur pour vous deux. Parce que j'aime ce qu'on a tous les trois, j'aime ce qu'il y a entre nous. Notre relation n'est peut-être pas normale aux yeux des autres, mais je m'y sens bien. Quand Raphael était sur le point de me mordre, j'ai imaginé tout un tas de scénarios où ça tournerait mal. J'étais tétanisé à l'idée que mon plan échoue et que je détruise ainsi ce qu'on a commencé à construire ensemble. Et puis j'ai été sous le choc de voir que ça avait finalement marché. Tout s'est passé si vite ensuite que je n'ai pas pu y repenser. Jusqu'à maintenant. Et j'ai compris. On ne peut pas avoir une telle peur pour des personnes qu'on n'aime pas. Et par-dessus tout, j'ai peur de n'être que la cinquième roue du carrosse, parce que vous avez déjà quelque chose ensemble et que je ne suis qu'un élément perturbateur qui n'aurait jamais dû se retrouver au milieu de tout ça à l'origine.

Il avait obstinément gardé la tête baissée, n'osant pas regarder les deux autres. Il n'avait certes pas dit explicitement qu'il les aimait, mais c'était tout comme. Il avait désormais l'impression que son cœur battait si vite et si fort qu'il allait finir par sortir de sa poitrine ou exploser. Lorsque les chaussures noires et le pantalon tout aussi noir du maître des potions apparurent dans son champ de vision, il n'osa toujours pas relever la tête. Mais il n'eut plus le choix quand les doigts froids lui saisir le menton pour le relever. Il plongea alors ses yeux aux contours rougis dans ceux du vampire qui prit la parole.

— Les choses sont comme elles sont. Aucun de nous n'a choisi cette situation. Mais nous avons tous les trois choisi de l'accepter. C'est pour cela que tu ne seras jamais la cinquième roue du carrosse. Ni aucun d'entre nous. Et tu as simplement choisi d'augmenter ton degré d'acceptation. Ça ne change rien.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de tourner la tête vers Draco pour vérifier si celui-ci était d'accord avec ces paroles. Il eut alors un doute en le voyant les sourcils froncés.

— Pourquoi un carrosse aurait une cinquième roue ? C'est quoi cette expression stupide ? Un truc moldu, j'imagine…

Le Survivant ne put s'empêcher de rire aux interrogations du blond. Oui, décidément, même l'arrogant et suffisant héritier Malfoy qui n'aime pas trop les moldus faisait partie des choses qu'il avait acceptées et qu'il avait fini par aimer. En se penchant vers lui dans le but de l'embrasser, il entendit un bruit qui lui rappela un détail.

— J'ai failli oublier ! s'exclama-t-il en sortant une pochette en velour de sa poche. Je ne vous ai pas donné votre cadeau de Noël.

Il ouvrit la pochette et en sortit trois chaînes en argent. Sur chacune étaient accrochées les initiales "HSD" dont le S semblait s'enrouler aux deux autres lettres, tel un serpent, pour les lier. Il en tendit une à chacun des Serpentards et garda la troisième pour lui, l'enroulant autour de son poignet. Le bijou se transforma alors en bracelet.

— Je me suis inspiré de la pièce que tu m'as donné le premier jour, expliqua-t-il. Ils peuvent être portés comme un collier, un bracelet, une chaîne de cheville ou même une bague, peu importe. Il suffit de l'avoir sur soi et de penser très fort à celui qu'on veut voir pour que celui-ci sache où on est et savoir où il est également.

— C'est impressionnant, dit Severus en examinant l'objet sous toutes les coutures. Tu as fait ça tout seul ?

— Non, bien sûr. Rémus et Hermione m'ont aidé. Je sais que tu n'as pas besoin de ça pour savoir où on est, Severus. Mais…

— Mais ce n'est pas votre cas à tous les deux, termina le maître des potions en attachant le bijou autour de son cou. C'est une excellente idée. Je suis d'avis que vous avez également le droit de savoir où je me trouve et de me trouver plus facilement.

Draco, pour sa part, le mit autour de son doigt, le transformant en bague.

— J'aime bien. C'est assez élégant pour vouloir le rendre visible aux yeux de tous. Par contre, mes cadeaux font pâle figure à côté, dit-il avec une moue boudeuse.

Ce fut amusé qu'Harry découvrit que Draco et Severus avaient eu la même idée de cadeau : des livres. Le Gryffondor se retrouva alors avec un double exemplaire du dernier livre édité parlant de Quidditch.


	55. Chapitre 53 : Une blague à trois, c'est mieux

Severus et ses deux calices étaient allongés sur le lit. Une longue discussion leur avait permis de vider leur sac, chacun parlant de ses doutes, de ses peurs et de tout ce qui pouvait occuper son esprit. Au départ, cela avait été plus difficile pour les deux adolescents. Mais le vampire avait tellement insisté sur le fait que leur relation devait reposer sur la confiance et ne comporter aucun non-dit pour que cela fonctionne, qu'ils avaient fini par se laisser aller. Draco avait été le plus réticent des deux, avant de se rendre compte qu'Harry ne le jugeait pas et était finalement bien loin du garçon qu'il avait toujours imaginé. Ces dernières semaines, quelques indices l'avaient mis sur la voie de sa méprise, mais il avait totalement déchanté quand le Survivant avait rapidement raconté comment il avait vécu avec les Dursley. On était bien loin d'un enfance pleine d'amour et d'un garçon qui avait profité de sa célébrité pour obtenir des privilèges.

Quoiqu'il en soit, cette discussion s'était terminée par la demande du Gryffondor de monter dans la chambre. Si les deux autres avaient été surpris, ils n'en avaient néanmoins rien dit.

D'habitude, le vampire était entre ses deux calices. Mais, étonnamment, Harry s'était placé à côté de Draco, laissant ainsi ce dernier au milieu. Plus inattendu encore, c'était lui qui avait initié les caresses et les baisers.

Tandis que le blond dégustait la bouche du plus âgé, Harry picorait de ses lèvres le cou de Malfoy, sachant que c'était devenu une zone particulièrement sensible. Il se redressa légèrement, ayant ainsi une vue imprenable sur le baiser échangé. Avec un sourire, il remonta sa main de la cuisse de Draco vers son torse, passant sous sa chemise. La chair de poule envahit la peau sous ses doigts, répondant à son contact.

— Tu es bien entreprenant aujourd'hui. Quelqu'un t'a lancé un sort ou t'a fait boire une potion bizarre ? demanda l'héritier Malfoy en se tournant vers lui.

— Non, répondit Harry avec un petit rire. Je suis juste prêt.

— Prêt ?

— Oui, prêt. Prêt à ce qu'on soit tous les trois, ensemble, pleinement et entièrement.

En disant cette dernière phrase, il releva les yeux sur Severus et sourit. Un sourire qui lui fut rendu. C'était rare de voir ce genre d'expression sur le visage de l'ancien Mangemort. Et Harry, parfaitement conscient de ce fait, savourait chaque occasion qu'il avait de le voir ainsi.

— Tu veux dire que tu ne vas pas t'enfuir dans le salon si je saute sur Severus pour qu'il me fasse l'amour ?

Le Survivant fut à la fois gêné et amusé par cette question. Il était vrai que les quelques fois où Draco avait tenté d'aller plus loin que des fellations ou une masturbation mutuelle, Harry s'était dérobé, se réfugiant dans le salon ou la salle de bains et laissant ainsi les deux autres terminer. Bien sûr, la fermeture du lien n'avait pas été la seule pénétration qu'il avait expérimentée. Mais il attendait chaque fois d'être seul avec Severus. Et si Draco avait plus de mal que lui avec cet état de fait, il ne l'avait néanmoins jamais vraiment bousculé, se moquant simplement et gentiment de lui et de sa réserve sur le sujet, même s'il ne cachait pas son exaspération.

— Je veux dire que je compte rester ici et regarder, voire participer, répondit-il.

S'il devait être honnête, il lui faudrait avouer que s'il s'enfuyait à chaque fois, c'était parce qu'il était persuadé de ne pouvoir se contenter de regarder si le vampire prenait Draco sous ses yeux. Et, jusque-là, c'était un aspect de leur relation à trois qui l'effrayait. Notamment parce que, malgré lui, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser "et pendant que Severus prend l'un de nous, que pourrait faire l'autre pour ne pas se sentir de trop ?". Il avait toujours ce souvenir, quand il n'avait pas encore fermé le lien, du soir où il avait regardé les deux Serpentards s'adonner aux plaisirs de la chair, jouant les voyeurs et espérant ne pas être vu, comme un intrus. Évidemment, il n'avait toujours pas de réponse à cette question. Mais il n'avait plus peur d'être en trop et se disait qu'il trouverait bien, le moment venu, quoi faire de ses mains et de sa bouche pour participer.

De son côté, Severus n'avait émis aucun commentaire, préférant rester attentif à ce que ressentait vraiment son deuxième calice. Disait-il ça parce qu'il en avait vraiment envie ou parce qu'il s'en sentait obligé d'une quelconque façon ? Peut-être craignait-il d'être rejeté à force de refuser de se donner totalement dans cette relation particulière ? Aussi crut-il bon de rappeler qu'il était libre d'accepter ou non et qu'ils ne le forceraient pas.

— Je sais, répondit le plus jeune. Mais je ne me sens pas forcé. J'en ai simplement envie.

Le vampire put sentir l'assurance et la confiance dont faisait preuve le Survivant en affirmant cela. Peut-être y avait-il une petite touche d'appréhension, mais il disait la vérité.

Alors, ils décidèrent de ne pas s'épancher davantage sur le sujet. Dans un ballet de bouches et de mains, ils se caressèrent. Ils ne se préoccupaient pas vraiment de savoir qui était le propriétaire de cette peau sous leurs doigts ou de cette bouche collée à la leur. Tout ce qui comptait était d'être tous les trois, ensemble, pour prendre et donner du plaisir.

Ils n'eurent pas besoin de se consulter pour savoir lequel des deux calices le vampire prendrait en premier. Harry était toujours un peu plus long à se mettre dans l'ambiance, à cause de sa retenue sur le sujet. Il semblait avoir besoin de voir les deux autres se lâcher pour enfin lâcher prise à son tour. Ce fut pourquoi Draco n'hésita pas une seconde. Alors qu'ils étaient maintenant nus, il se redressa et enfourcha les hanches du maître des potions. Puis, il se mit à dévorer la bouche du Gryffondor. Ils avalaient mutuellement leurs gémissements tandis que le vampire préparait le blond à le recevoir, profitant au passage de la vue plus qu'excitante que lui offraient les deux adolescents.

Après plusieurs minutes ainsi, Draco décida qu'il était plus que temps de passer aux choses sérieuses. D'un mouvement ample et rapide, il se libéra des doigts inquisiteurs de son vampire et délaissa un instant le Survivant pour se placer correctement avant d'entamer une lente descente. Enfin, lente, tout était relatif. Pour Harry, ça lui semblait plutôt rapide. Une question lui traversa alors l'esprit : est-ce que lui aussi s'habituerait plus vite avec le temps et la pratique ? C'était une question à laquelle il ne pourrait répondre qu'en essayant.

Un gémissement et une main sur son sexe le firent revenir au moment présent. Severus s'était redressé pour aider plus facilement Draco à effectuer ses mouvements de bassin. Harry aurait voulu glisser lui aussi sa main sur le membre du blond, lui rendant ainsi ses caresses et l'aidant à sa manière à accéder à l'extase. Mais la position des deux amants n'était pas franchement propice à cela. Il eut alors une idée, mais hésita.

Le vampire, sentant probablement son trouble, fixa son attention sur lui et finit par dire :

— Si tu veux quelque chose, Harry, tu as juste à le demander.

Draco le regarda alors à son tour, les yeux presque noirs tant ils étaient remplis de désir et de plaisir.

— De quoi as-tu envie, petit lion ?

Ledit petit lion eut un frisson et la chair de poule courut sur sa peau. Il ne s'en était jamais rendu compte jusqu'à présent, mais la voix de Draco était diablement sexy dans ce genre de situation. Dans un élan complètement incontrôlé de désir, il l'embrassa fougueusement. Quand il le relâcha, il murmura :

— Tourne-toi.

L'héritier Malfoy releva un sourcil interrogateur, se demandant probablement ce que le Survivant avait en tête, mais obéit. Une fois fait, il se retrouva donc pris en sandwich entre Severus et Harry. Le premier dans son dos, les mains sur ses hanches pour l'aider à se mouvoir sur lui. Le second devant lui, l'embrassant et le masturbant au rythme de ses va-et-vient. Il devait avouer que le plus jeune avait eu une très bonne idée. Et ce n'était apparemment pas sa dernière. Car quelques minutes plus tard, il émit une nouvelle requête.

— Severus, mords-le.

Les deux Serpentards n'étaient pas habitués à ce que le si innocent petit Gryffondor prenne les devants. Mais ce n'était pas pour leur déplaire, bien au contraire. Aussi, le vampire accéda à cette demande. Il pensait que, comme souvent, Harry se perdrait dans ses yeux rouges. Pourtant, il se détourna et plongea à son tour dans le cou du blond. Ce dernier ne mit pas longtemps à laisser exploser son plaisir, s'accrochant aux épaules du plus jeune et criant son extase.

Quand Draco eut repris son souffle et son esprit, il regarda Harry avec étonnement et porta la main à son cou.

— Tu m'as fait un suçon ? demanda-t-il, incrédule.

— Il semblerait, répondit le Survivant en posant ses yeux sur la tâche sombre qui était apparue dans le cou du blond.

Il se dit tout à coup qu'il n'aurait peut-être pas dû faire ça, surtout pas sans l'accord du principal concerné.

— Ça te dérange ?

— Non. Je suis juste surpris. Et j'espère que tu n'as pas l'envie de me mordre, parce que je refuserai.

— Non, rassure-toi, répondit-il avec un petit rire.

— Par contre, si c'est un geste de possession, j'aimerais autant que tu me roules le patin du siècle dans les couloirs de l'école.

Draco fit un clin d'œil en disant cela, provoquant un nouveau rire du Survivant. Le sérieux revint rapidement lorsque ce dernier leva sa main à hauteur de son visage. Elle était couverte du sperme de l'autre jeune homme. Jusque-là, il n'avait jamais osé goûter. Il eut alors une soudaine envie de le faire, curieux de savoir quel goût ça avait. Il porta donc deux doigts à sa bouche et les lécha. Il ferma finalement les yeux en enfournant totalement ses doigts pour les sucer.

Quand il les ressortit avec un bruit de succion, il rouvrit les yeux pour tomber sur les visages effarés des deux Serpentards.

— Quoi ? demanda-t-il, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il avait fait de bizarre.

Draco goûtait souvent son sperme ou celui du vampire. Que lui-même le fasse ne devrait pas autant les étonner.

— Si je ne venais pas de jouir à l'instant, je serais de nouveau dur et parfaitement prêt à l'emploi, répondit le blond.

— Même si j'ai joui, je n'ai aucun effort à faire pour la lever à nouveau après cette vision, ajouta Severus.

— Mais… Je n'ai rien fait d'extraordinaire.

— Harry, navré de te le dire, mais tu es l'incarnation de l'innocence dans cette relation. Alors te voir faire un truc aussi osé, c'est extraordinaire.

Une interrogation revint soudain à la mémoire du Survivant : Severus n'avait jamais avalé la moindre goutte de sperme, et il se demandait toujours pourquoi. Aussi posa-t-il la question.

— Je ne peux rien avaler d'autre que du sang, répondit le vampire.

— Mais pourtant, avant que ta nature de vampire soit découverte, tu mangeais dans la grande salle, comme tout le monde.

— On appelle ça "donner le change", Harry. Je ne faisais que semblant. La vitesse à laquelle je peux effectuer les actions me permettait de faire croire que je mangeais alors que je mettais tout dans l'assiette d'Hagrid discrètement.

— Hagrid ? Je comprends mieux pourquoi il a l'air de plus en plus imposant...

Après cette petite pause, Draco s'allongea sur le dos et entraina Harry à sa suite. Celui-ci se retrouva donc à quatre pattes au-dessus du blond. Il en profita pour l'embrasser. Les mains chaudes de Draco parcouraient son sexe pour l'une et son flanc pour l'autre, tandis que celles, froides, de Severus retraçaient sa colonne vertébrale. Il frissonna et laissa échapper une plainte de plaisir quand un doigt humide glissa sur son ouverture, puis en lui. Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte il se mit à bouger les hanches, allant tantôt à la rencontre du poing de Draco autour de lui, tantôt à la rencontre des doigts de Severus en lui. Il était tellement perdu dans le plaisir, qu'il ne se rendit pas compte tout de suite que le vampire avait remplacé ses doigts par la pointe de son sexe. Malgré lui, il se crispa légèrement. La position ne le mettait pas très à l'aise. Il préférait voir le maître des potions.

— Quelque chose ne va pas, Harry ? demanda Severus en arrêtant immédiatement son avancée.

Le Survivant tourna la tête vers l'arrière, mais ne put le voir correctement. Alors, il reporta son attention face à lui, plongeant dans les iris bleu de Draco. Et là, il comprit : sans Draco, oui, il y aurait eu un problème. Parce qu'il aurait trouvé ça trop froid d'être pris purement et simplement par derrière, comme on le ferait sans doute avec un inconnu. Comme avec un coup d'un soir qu'on ne voudrait jamais revoir. Mais il était avec les deux hommes de sa vie. Et l'un d'eux était devant lui, lui témoignant bien assez de tendresse pour qu'il se sente aimé et non juste baisé. Même si l'héritier Malfoy ne l'avouerait sûrement pas si on lui posait la question.

— Non, tout va bien, continue, finit-il par répondre avec un sourire.

Une fois entièrement en lui, le vampire entama un lent mouvement qui devint rapidement erratique, à l'image de la respiration du Survivant. Ce dernier sentait qu'il n'allait plus tenir très longtemps à ce rythme. Severus dut certainement le deviner, puisqu'il choisit cet instant pour le mordre. Harry sentit vaguement une autre bouche sur son cou, du côté opposé au vampire, mais il ne s'en soucia nullement. Les muscles tendus à l'extrême, il cria son extase alors qu'un flot de sensations l'innondait implacablement.

Il lui fallut plusieurs minutes pour reprendre contenance. Draco l'avait poussé à s'allonger à côté, se sentant probablement un peu écrasé sous son poids. Harry remarqua le regard de Severus sur son cou et releva un sourcil interrogateur.

— Vous comptez faire le concours de celui qui fera le plus gros suçon ?

— Y a pas de raison que je sois le seul à en arborer un, répliqua Draco.

Harry se retint difficilement de rire. Avec un soupir exaspéré, Severus s'installa entre ses deux calices. Ces derniers avaient chacun une main sur son torse. Dans un demi-sommeil, le Gryffondor bougea la sienne pour trouver celle de Draco.

Le lendemain, les deux étudiants se réveillèrent avec leurs doigts entrelacés, le sourire aux lèvres.


	56. Épilogue : Finalement, c'était une bonne blague

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voici donc la vraie fin, avec la réponse aux dernière questions que vous pourriez vous poser :) Un grand merci à tous de m'avoir suivie pendant ces presque 2 ans, de m'avoir soutenue et encouragée. Cette histoire n'aurait sans doute pas été la même sans vous. Car ce sont bien les lecteurs qui sont le moteur d'un auteur. Sans personne pour lire ce qu'on écrit, il n'y a plus vraiment de raison d'écrire.
> 
> Merci de lire mon message en fin de chapitre, je vous y fais quelques annonces ;)

Le mois de juin venait enfin de prendre fin et les examens avec lui. Harry et Draco, ainsi que les autres élèves de septième année, avaient terminé leurs ASPICs et les avaient même réussi haut la main. Ce qui était encore heureux, étant donné l'ardeur de Severus à les mettre à fond dans les révisions. Il avait d'ailleurs été des plus imaginatifs, créant un système de récompenses et de punitions quand il les interrogeait. Et il pouvait les interroger n'importe quand, n'importe où. Oui, même en plein milieu de l'acte.

Les deux élèves avaient bien tenté de s'en plaindre, plaidant que c'était contre leur bien-être. Mais le vampire avait avancé comme argument que c'était mieux pour eux sur le long terme, puisque ça leur permettrait d'avoir de bonnes notes, donc leur diplôme et ainsi la possibilité d'exercer le travail qui leur plairait.

Un hibou entra par la fenêtre ouverte de l'appartement de Severus. Celui-ci récupéra la lettre et regarda à qui elle était destinée et qui l'envoyait.

— Harry, c'est pour toi, dit-il.

— De qui ? demanda le plus jeune en prenant l'enveloppe. Ah… La Ministre de la magie, lut-il.

Avec un peu de réticence, il l'ouvrit et parcourut rapidement les mots avant de soupirer.

— Tu comptes partager ou tu vas garder ça pour toi tout seul ? entendit-il derrière lui, venant de Draco.

Celui-ci était nonchalamment installé sur le canapé, profitant pleinement de son début de vacances en ne faisant rien.

— Elle veut savoir quelle est ma décision quant à sa proposition de travailler au Ministère…

— Et pourquoi tu sembles si réticent à lui dire "oui" ? Travailler au Ministère a ses avantages.

Harry grimaça. Oui, il se doutait que Lucius Malfoy avait plein d'avantages, et il ne doutait pas qu'il en aurait tout autant, sinon plus, grâce à ses exploits passés. Mais avait-il vraiment envie de faire un travail pour ses privilèges ? Non. Définitivement, non.

— Je n'aime pas le Ministère. Il y a eu tellement de corruption – à commencer par ton père, Draco – que je n'ai vraiment aucune envie de mettre les mains là-dedans. Et la politique, moldue comme sorcière, ne m'intéresse pas.

— Le Ministère ne fait pas que de la politique, intervint Severus. Et surtout, si Bones veut que tu en fasses partie, c'est bien pour mettre fin à la corruption.

— Je n'ai tout simplement pas envie de travailler là-bas, dit le Gryffondor avec un soupir.

Il laissa tomber la lettre sur la table basse et partit dans la chambre, prétextant devoir ranger ses affaires. Les deux Serpentards se regardèrent, pensant à peu près la même chose : Harry ne leur disait pas tout. Ils commençaient à le connaître suffisamment pour savoir que le plus jeune était tracassé par quelque chose. Aussi décidèrent-ils d'un commun accord de lui laisser un peu de temps avant de le pousser à se confier. Même s'il était beaucoup plus détendu en leur présence qu'au début – aurait-ce pu être pire, de toute façon ? –, il n'en restait pas moins renfermé par moment.

Le soir, une fois dans leur lit, et comme c'était souvent le cas, Draco entama une séance de pelotage. Séance qui déboucherait très certainement sur quelque chose de beaucoup plus poussé, comme la plupart du temps. Et Harry n'était généralement pas en reste. Bien qu'il fût encore un peu timide les premières minutes, il pouvait devenir rapidement plus entreprenant. Mais pas ce soir-là.

— Désolé, je préfère vous laisser et aller lire un peu, dit-il en commençant à sortir du lit.

Mais une main froide l'arrêta.

— Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

— Rien. Je n'ai pas envie, c'est tout.

— Harry…

Le susnommé soupira.

— C'est vraiment chiant quand tu fais ça.

— Honnêtement, même sans lien, on devine facilement que tu mens, répliqua Draco avant que le vampire ait pu intervenir.

— Ce n'est rien, vraiment. Sans doute une petite déprime de fin d'études.

— "Déprime de fin d'études" ? Tu sais que même Grang… Hermione, se reprit-il quand Severus lui jeta un regard noir, est contente d'en avoir fini ?

Harry resta assis au bord du lit pendant une bonne minute, les deux autres attendant patiemment qu'il se décide enfin à parler.

— Et si on partait ? finit-il par s'exclamer en se tournant vers eux.

— Partir ? Partir où ? demanda le plus âgé.

— J'en sais rien, peu importe. Pourquoi pas aux États-Unis ?

— Aux États-Unis… Tu sais que c'est à des milliers de kilomètres ? Et que, même avec la magie, c'est compliqué de faire des allers-retours ?

— Je ne demande pas à ce qu'on fasse des allers-retours.

— Attends, intervint Draco. Tu veux partir… _définitivement_ ? Mais pourquoi ? s'étonna-t-il quand un hochement de tête lui répondit. On a tous nos vies ici. Enfin, toi en particulier.

Le Survivant se leva et se mit à faire les cent pas, faisant de grands gestes alors qu'il reprenait la parole.

— Je ne crois pas que je le supporterai. Voir mes amis changer, fonder une famille, vieillir et… Je préfère partir loin et qu'on recommence tout, rien que tous les trois. Vous n'avez pas particulièrement d'attache ici, alors c'est possible de faire ça. Et puis, on pourrait…

— Harry, stop ! le coupa Severus. On va en parler calmement. Mais par Merlin, assieds-toi, tu me donnes le tournis à gesticuler dans tous les sens comme ça.

Le Gryffondor obéit et respira un grand coup pour tenter de se calmer.

— Si je comprends bien, tu as peur de voir les gens que tu aimes partir ?

Il hocha la tête pour signifier son accord.

— Donc, tu préfères partir pour infliger cette douleur à ces gens en plus de te l'infliger ? reprit le vampire.

— Quoi ? Non ! Ce n'est pas…

Deux paires d'yeux, une couleur onyx et l'autre d'un bleu presque gris fixèrent Harry, au point qu'il ne parvint plus à trouver ses mots.

— Je… Je ne…

— Écoute, Harry. Si tu veux vraiment qu'on parte, pourquoi pas. Mais il faut prendre ce genre de décision pour de bonnes raisons. Et celle que tu avances n'en est clairement pas une. Tu regretteras de ne pas avoir profité du temps qui t'était offert avec tes amis et ceux que tu considères comme ta famille.

Le plus jeune se rendit compte que le maître des potions avait raison. Il n'avait jamais réellement connu ses parents et pourtant ils lui manquaient terriblement. Et il regrettait vraiment de ne pas avoir pu passer du temps avec eux. Il n'avait aucun souvenir avec eux.

— On fait tous des choses que l'on regrette. Mais crois-moi : on regrette bien plus ce qu'on ne fait pas. Si tu ne passes pas tout le temps que tu peux avec ceux qui te sont chers, tu le regretteras et ce sera bien plus douloureux que de les voir partir alors que tu continueras à vivre encore des années. Et puis, tu auras toujours les générations suivantes avec qui passer du temps. Je crois savoir que Tonks est bientôt à terme.

— C'est vrai, je n'avais pas pensé à ça.

— D'ailleurs, tout ça est valable pour toi aussi, dit Severus en se tournant vers Draco.

Ce dernier grimaça. Ce n'était pas qu'il ne voulait pas renouer avec ses parents. Mais ceux-ci étaient farouchement contre leur relation particulière. Et le jeune Malfoy n'avait aucune envie de voir le dégoût et la déception dans leurs yeux. Peut-être qu'un jour ils arriveraient à accepter, mais ce jour n'était pas encore arrivé. Aussi préféra-t-il changer de sujet.

— C'était pour ça que tu ne voulais pas travailler au Ministère ? demanda-t-il au Gryffondor.

— Non, pas spécialement. Je pense surtout que ce n'est pas en intégrant le Ministère que je pourrai aider à faire changer les mentalités sur les créatures magiques – et les moldus aussi, d'ailleurs – qui sont persécutées. La tolérance devrait s'apprendre dès l'enfance.

— Tu n'as qu'à enseigner, alors ? proposa Severus.

— Enseigner ? Mais il n'y a pas de poste libre à Poudlard.

— Tu pourrais proposer une nouvelle matière.

— Laquelle ? La tolérance ? Ça fait super sérieux comme matière…

— Bien sûr que non. Il faut quelque chose de plus large. Il y a l'étude des moldus, l'histoire de la magie et les soins aux créatures magiques. La première ne s'intéresse qu'aux moldus et à leur monde. La deuxième aux sorciers et aux événements qui les ont marqués, en montrant généralement les autres espèces comme mauvaises. Et la troisième ne concerne que les créatures non humanoïdes. Alors, pourquoi pas quelque chose qui regroupe un peu tout ça, mais pour toutes les créatures qu'on laisse habituellement de côté. On en parle parfois dans les cours de Défense contre les forces du mal, mais uniquement pour s'en protéger. Avec un peu de recherches, tu pourrais apprendre aux gens à les voir autrement et à les accepter.

Un silence suivit cette longue tirade. Harry devait avouer qu'il trouvait l'idée très attirante. Et ce serait bien plus utile que jouer les pantins au Ministère. S'il présentait bien les choses et si Dumbledore le soutenait dans sa démarche, il pourrait convaincre la Ministre sans trop de difficulté.

— Cette idée me plait bien, en tout cas, intervint Draco. J'aurais deux profs rien que pour moi, c'est excitant.

Le Survivant ne put s'empêcher de rire à cette remarque. À écouter le blond, tout pouvait être excitant. Mais il devait avouer que c'était en partie pour ça qu'il l'aimait. Même si ce n'était pas aussi fort et profond qu'avec Severus, probablement en raison du lien, ils avaient chacun appris à se connaître et s'apprécier, et plus encore.

Il passa par-dessus le vampire qu'il embrassa au passage, puis captura les lèvres de Malfoy.

— Je vous aime.

C'était la première fois qu'il le disait clairement. Mais il était prêt désormais. Prêt pour cette nouvelle vie qui s'offrait à eux trois et qu'ils allaient construire ensemble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cette aventure prend donc fin ici. Enfin, ça, c'est la théorie ;) Comme le savent déjà certains (plus particulièrement ceux qui me suivent sur Facebook), j'ai 3 bonus en cours qui seront publiés pour les deux ans de la fic, soit le 15 juillet 2017. Ces bonus n'apporteront rien de plus à l'histoire. Ce sera juste une manière de leur dire au revoir définitivement de façon un peu plus... chaude ? :p
> 
> Pour ceux que ça intéresse, j'ai créé une version epub (ainsi que Kindle et PDF) de cette histoire. Elle est exempte de notes d'auteur et j'y ai corrigé quelques fautes persistantes. Cette version est toujours totalement GRATUITE et je ne gagne absolument rien à vous l'offrir, si ce n'est le plaisir de vous faire plaisir. Je vous demanderais donc de respecter cela et de ne pas héberger vous-même le fichier publiquement sur internet pour éviter tout problème. Pour rappel, la fanfiction n'est pas légale, elle est seulement tolérée, à cause des droits d'auteur ! Tant qu'il n'y a pas le moindre centime qui circule, cela ne pose pas de problème. Dans le cas contraire, je pourrais avoir des problèmes et l'histoire être supprimée. Merci donc de votre attention et de votre compréhension :)  
> Voici donc le lien, via Google : https://drive.google.com/open?id=0BzlK_4odXsZcbzVLTlN6SUo2b2M En cas de problème, n'hésitez pas à me contacter, par MP, sur ma page Facebook ou par mail :) Promis, je ne mords pas ;)
> 
> Concernant mes futurs projets d'écriture, vous pouvez déjà en voir une grosse partie sur mon profil. Comme j'ai besoin d'un peu de détente et de ne plus avoir de pression (écrire à un rythme assez régulier pour publier un chapitre toutes les semaines ou toutes les deux semaines, c'est hard !), je ne ferai sans doute pas de nouvelle fic longue avant longtemps. Bon, je dis ça, mais j'ai une histoire sur le feu qui devait être un OS et qui fait déjà plus de 15 000 mots... (ça correspond à environ 7 chapitres de cette fic, pour vous donner un ordre d'idée). Mais, quoiqu'il arrive, je ne posterai plus d'histoire qui ne soit pas terminée. C'est bien trop de pression pour moi :)
> 
> Encore un énoooooorme merci de m'avoir suivie, soutenue et encouragée ! Je ne vous dirai jamais assez à quel point je vous aime, lecteurs adorés :)
> 
> À très bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures ! *cœurs*


	57. Bonus 2.1 : Une double blague

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je sais... J'avais dit le 15, on est le 19... Le problème, c'est que j'ai su seulement après que j'allais avoir de la famille chez moi à cette date. Je n'avais donc pas la possibilité de poster. J'avais dit également que je posterai les 3 bonus prévus. Or, aujourd'hui, il n'y en a qu'un. Pour ceux qui ne me suivent pas sur Facebook et ne sont donc peut-être pas au courant, rassurez-vous, je prévois toujours les deux autres bonus :) Malheureusement, des aléas dans ma vie (mais aussi celles de mes bêtas) ont fait que je n'ai pas été en mesure de vous les proposer maintenant.

Aujourd'hui, cela faisait déjà un an que Severus, Harry et Draco étaient ensemble. Enfin, ils considéraient ce jour comme date anniversaire. Ce jour où ils avaient réellement fait l'amour tous les trois, ensemble, pour la première fois. Le véritable anniversaire du début de leur trio aurait logiquement dû être le soir où Severus avait mordu Harry après l'avoir surpris avec une potion de sommeil sans rêve dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Mais ils étaient tous les trois d'accord pour dire que ce moment n'était pas un bon souvenir. De même, ils auraient pu prendre le jour où Harry était devenu pleinement le calice de Severus. Mais cette date ne concernait pas vraiment Draco. Aussi avaient-ils décidé d'un commun accord de prendre le jour qui avait suivi les événements avec Raphael et pendant lequel Harry avait, de lui-même, initié une séance torride mais pleine de tendresse.

Pour fêter cet anniversaire, Draco avait eu une idée. Une idée qui l'avait rendu euphorique au point de ressembler à un enfant le matin de noël découvrant des dizaines de cadeaux sous le sapin. Harry avait été bien moins emballé par l'idée, mais n'en avait rien dit : voir Draco aussi joyeux lui plaisait. Il pouvait bien faire un effort. Quant à Severus, il avait été d'accord pour dire que c'était une bonne idée et qu'elle pourrait permettre de les rapprocher.

C'est ainsi qu'ils se retrouvèrent assis dans le salon de la maison du vampire – qui était devenue la leur, à tous les trois –, une plume et un morceau de parchemin devant eux. Chacun devait écrire l'un de ses fantasmes. Une petite coupe était posée au centre de la table basse et agirait de la même manière que la coupe de feu pour le tournoi des trois sorciers : un des fantasmes serait tiré au sort. Ne resterait ensuite plus qu'à le réaliser.

Les trois hommes écrivirent donc leur désir le plus profond. Harry fut le dernier à mettre son papier dans la coupe. Il avait longuement hésité. Avec tous les rêves érotiques qu'il avait eus, notamment lorsqu'il avait la voix de Serpentard dans la tête, il n'avait que l'embarras du choix.

Quand les trois fantasmes furent dans la coupe, Severus lança le sortilège. Des flammes bleues s'élevèrent et un morceau de parchemin s'envola dans les airs. Le maître des potions le rattrapa, le déplia et lut à voix haute :

— Que vous me preniez tous les deux. En même temps.

Comme ce n'était pas le sien, il avait une chance sur deux de trouver de qui venait ce fantasme. Et connaissant les deux garçons, il avait dans l'idée que c'était celui de Draco. En levant les yeux vers ce dernier, il sut qu'il avait bien deviné. Plus encore quand il vit le regard perplexe du plus jeune.

— C'est possible, ça ? demanda celui-ci.

C'était assez étonnant de voir à quel point il pouvait encore être innocent dans le domaine, même après un an à leurs côtés. On aurait pu croire qu'il se serait dévergondé, surtout avec le blond. Mais non. Tout au plus avait-il une certaine curiosité. "Saint Potter un jour, Saint Potter toujours", comme disait le fils Malfoy.

— Bien sûr que c'est possible, répondit Draco, visiblement ravi que ce soit son fantasme qui ait été tiré au sort en premier. Et on va te montrer ça tout de suite.

Ils montèrent ensemble dans la chambre et, d'un coup de baguette, se retrouvèrent tous les trois nus.

— Draco, soupira Severus.

— Quoi ? On va perdre assez de temps en préparation, autant en gagner avec ça.

Comme pour appuyer ses dires, il attrapa Harry par la nuque et le tira contre lui pour l'inviter à une valse linguale. L'ex-Gryffondor se laissa faire avec plaisir. S'il avait une préférence pour la bouche de Severus – et pas que pour les baisers, il devait l'avouer –, il appréciait également celle du blond à sa juste valeur.

Avant même de comprendre ce qu'il se passait, il était allongé sur le dos en travers du lit, Malfoy à califourchon sur lui. Ses deux amants avaient cette étrange faculté à lui faire oublier tout ce qui l'entourait quand il était dans leurs bras. Il ne fut donc pas vraiment surpris, mais gigota quand même un peu d'inconfort.

— Tu veux bien me laisser m'installer un peu mieux ? demanda-t-il quand sa bouche fut enfin libérée.

Draco se redressa, lui laissant tout juste l'espace nécessaire pour se mettre plus droit sur le lit et la tête contre les oreillers. Sa bouche fut à nouveau assaillie et il profita de la position et de l'absence de vêtements pour parcourir le corps au-dessus de lui. Il sentit vaguement le matelas s'affaisser à côté et une main lui écarter un peu plus les jambes. Il sourit intérieurement en se rappelant que tout ça l'aurait mis mal à l'aise et qu'il aurait sans doute pris peur encore quelques mois plus tôt. Mais aujourd'hui, il était parfaitement détendu et serein, ayant pleinement confiance dans les deux hommes avec qui il vivait désormais.

— Je vais préparer Draco pour que tu puisses le pénétrer, Harry, annonça Severus. Je le préparerai ensuite davantage pour pouvoir me joindre à vous.

C'était une habitude qu'ils avaient prise assez rapidement : chacun devait dire ce qu'il comptait faire, s'assurant ainsi que les deux autres étaient d'accord avec l'idée. À la base, c'était surtout pour éviter que le Gryffondor ne prenne peur face à une situation qui lui était encore inconnue. Mais les deux autres s'étaient rapidement rendu compte que cela avait un côté excitant. L'anticipation de ce qui allait arriver, la tension de devoir attendre, imaginer ce qu'on allait ressentir, c'étaient autant de choses que les deux Serpentards appréciaient. Sans compter qu'il leur arrivait de parler de façon plus crue et que, ça aussi, ça pouvait être diablement excitant.

Lubrifiant ses doigts à l'aide d'un sort, l'ancien Mangemort commença donc sa préparation. Draco, très réceptif, se mit à onduler du bassin, créant ainsi une friction entre lui et Harry. Severus avait eu dans l'idée de s'occuper un peu aussi de son deuxième calice pour qu'il ne se sente pas délaissé. Mais sentant l'excitation en forte hausse chez ce dernier, il décida de se contenter de simples caresses sur sa cuisse.

Cette situation rappela au Survivant la première fois qu'il avait pris Draco. Il avait été tellement anxieux, à la fois de mal faire et de faire mal, que Severus avait fini par avoir pitié de lui et avait préparé le blond pour lui. La seule fois où il avait renouvelé l'expérience, il n'avait pas vraiment été meilleur : c'était Draco, excédé, qui s'était préparé lui-même avant de le chevaucher. Clairement, Harry n'avait pas l'âme d'un dominant.

Après plusieurs minutes ainsi, il retira ses doigts et guida le sexe du plus jeune dans l'intimité qui était désormais prête à le recevoir. Les deux jeunes calices gémirent et soupirèrent de plaisir en chœur. Il invita Draco à se mouvoir doucement, lui permettant ainsi de s'habituer à cette première intrusion. Il posa ensuite sa main sur son dos et exerça une légère pression pour le pousser à s'allonger le plus possible contre Harry et à lui laisser un maximum d'espace pour continuer sa préparation.

— Mis à part si je vous le demande, essayez de ne pas bouger.

Il commença par caresser l'anneau de chair, envoyant des décharges de plaisir autant à Draco qu'à Harry. Avec ce doigt qui titillait la connexion entre leurs deux corps, ils en prenaient pleinement conscience.

Au bout de quelques minutes, le maître des potions inséra doucement son doigt. Il se mit alors à faire des allées et venues avec, caressant au passage une veine particulièrement sensible du Gryffondor. Celui-ci, en réponse, ne put s'empêcher de serrer Draco plus fort dans ses bras.

— Ne bouge pas, Harry, le réprimanda Severus lorsqu'il eut un mouvement de hanche involontaire.

— J'essaie. J'y peux rien si tu es trop doué avec tes doigts…

Le vampire laissa fleurir un petit rictus sur ses lèvres. Jamais il ne l'avouerait, mais il adorait quand l'un de ses calices lui disait ce genre de choses. C'était excellent pour son égo. Mais, pour le moment, il avait une préparation à terminer.

Le second doigt entra sans trop de difficultés. Le troisième, un peu moins facilement. Et il commençait à craindre que ce fantasme soit irréalisable. L'anus était un muscle et était donc extensible, mais il y avait toujours une limite. Pour l'heure, il avait l'impression que s'il tentait de pénétrer dans cette antre chaude comme il en avait l'habitude, cela pourrait le déchirer. Or, il était totalement inconcevable qu'il fasse le moindre mal à son calice, y compris involontairement. Surtout pas pendant un acte d'amour. Même s'il pourrait le soigner rapidement. Alors, il continua encore de longues minutes.

— Tu comptes faire durer tout ça encore longtemps ? finit par demander Draco avec impatience en se redressant légèrement pour regarder son aîné.

— Aussi longtemps que nécessaire.

— Si tu continues comme ça, Harry va finir par se lasser et perdre en vigueur.

Le susnommé s'apprêtait à répliquer qu'il n'y avait absolument aucun risque qu'il perde en vigueur, tant les sensations étaient excitantes – frustrantes, certes, mais excitantes –, mais il s'en abstint en voyant les yeux du blond qui lui intimaient clairement de ne rien dire.

Avec un soupir résigné, Severus retira ses doigts. Après tout, il sentait effectivement que le désir était à son comble chez les deux jeunes hommes. Aussi se plaça-t-il de sorte à ne pas les écraser de son poids, surtout Harry, avec un bras à côté d'eux pour se soutenir. Guidant son membre au préalable lubrifié, il commença son assaut, forçant un peu pour faire rentrer le gland. Il sentit alors une légère douleur et voulut se retirer, persuadé que c'était trop tôt et qu'il devait encore préparer son calice. Mais celui-ci agrippa sa main.

— Je t'interdis de t'arrêter.

— Tu as mal, rétorqua le vampire avec un froncement de sourcil.

— C'est parfaitement supportable. Alors, continue.

Severus eut un instant d'hésitation. Il n'aimait pas être à l'origine de la douleur d'un de ses calices. Mais Il sentait une grande détermination émanant de Draco. Avec une extrême lenteur, il poursuivit donc son avancée.

Quand finalement il fut complètement à l'intérieur, il soupira. Bon sang ce que c'était étroit. Avec toujours autant de précautions, il entama un va-et-vient, prenant tout son temps pour sortir partiellement avant de revenir. Il attendit de ne plus sentir la petite brûlure du début pour accélérer progressivement le rythme, buvant les gémissements de ses deux amants.

Pour Harry, c'était tout simplement incroyable. Il avait bien sûr aimé les fois où il avait pris Draco. Cette sensation de chair chaude enserrant étroitement son membre, c'était exquis. Mais avoir en plus le frottement du sexe de Severus contre le sien, c'était tout bonnement jouissif. Et ce dernier était bien d'accord avec cette pensée.

Pour Draco, même s'il avait eu la désagréable impression d'être écartelé au départ, il pouvait désormais dire que c'était le pied total. Sa prostate était bien plus compressée qu'habituellement, lui envoyant d'autant plus de frissons de plaisir dans tout le corps. À tel point que, pour la première fois, son orgasme le prit par surprise. Il releva la tête, manquant de peu de heurter le menton du vampire, et ouvrit la bouche dans un gémissement à peine audible, les yeux révulsés par le plaisir.

— Oh oui ! dit-il le souffle court. Vous… Vous arrêtez pas. Plus vite. Plus fort.

— Je crois pas que je vais tenir, prévint Harry dont la peau était humide de sueur.

Severus sentait effectivement que le plus jeune était déjà sur le fil du rasoir. S'il ne donnait pas un petit coup de main à Draco, celui-ci pourrait ne pas atteindre son second orgasme à temps. Parce que, oui, le plaisir était tel qu'il n'était pas vraiment redescendu suite au premier. Il fit donc la seule chose qui, il le savait, pourrait faire basculer son premier calice presque instantanément : il enfonça ses crocs dans la nuque offerte. Comme en réponse, Draco plongea sa tête dans le cou d'Harry et le mordit à son tour, pas assez pour le faire saigner, mais assez pour lui laisser une marque.

Presque simultanément, les trois hommes rendirent les armes. Draco le premier, dans un gémissement étouffé et limite plaintif. Harry suivit de près. Cela faisait déjà plusieurs minutes qu'il se retenait, tentant de faire durer le plaisir le plus longtemps possible. Severus, submergé par ce que ressentaient ses deux calices et ses propres sensations, ne put faire autrement que se laisser aller à son tour.

Pieds et jambes emmêlés, complètement essoufflés pour les deux humains, ils s'endormirent collés les uns aux autres, le blond toujours au milieu, repus et satisfaits.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'espère que ce premier petit bonus post-fic vous a plu :)
> 
> Concernant les deux autres, pour ne pas donner de faux espoirs, je ne vous donne aucune date de publication. Je vous invite donc à aller voir de temps en temps mon planning de publication sur mon profil, et à suivre ma page Facebook (le lien est sur mon profil).
> 
> Au passage, sachez que je ne referai la version epub qu'une fois tous les bonus publiés. Comme c'est quand même pas mal de boulot, je pense que vous serez tous d'accord pour dire qu'il vaut mieux que j'emploie mon temps à finir les bonus plutôt qu'à faire une nouvelle version à chaque fois ;)


	58. Bonus 2.2 : Croquer dans la blague

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hé oh ! *l'écho lui répond* Y a encore quelqu'un par ici ?
> 
> Vraiment, je suis désolée pour ce temps d'attente aussi long... Même si ceux qui me suivent en dehors de FFnet ont pu lire le deuxième bonus à Noël, je sais que mon manque de nouvelles ici a dû vous paraître très long. J'en donne les explications à la fin du chapitre, si vous souhaitez les connaître.

Suite à l'accomplissement du fantasme de Draco pour fêter leur première année ensemble, les deux calices avaient dormi de nombreuses heures, visiblement épuisés par leurs efforts. Et Severus devait admettre qu'il était très bien, affalé sur le lit, sans bouger, se laissant aller au son des respirations lentes et profondes de ses amants. Même s'il n'avait pas besoin de se reposer, il appréciait pleinement.

La journée qui suivit fut très calme. Les deux humains mangèrent ce que Harry avait préparé. Ce dernier appréciait cuisiner et Draco ne s'en plaignait pas, bien au contraire. Ce n'était bien sûr pas aussi rapide qu'un repas préparé par un elfe de maison, mais ça restait très bon. Surtout que le Gryffondor lui avait fait découvrir des plats moldus succulents.

Alors qu'ils s'adonnaient à des activités diverses, comme lire un livre ou préparer un cours pour la rentrée, Draco s'exclama soudain :

— Et si on essayait vos fantasmes aussi ? Je suis trop curieux, je n'ai aucune envie d'attendre l'année prochaine et dans deux ans pour qu'on les fasse tous. Et puis, comme ça, on pourra donner d'autres fantasmes l'année prochaine et toutes celles qui suivront.

Severus releva un sourcil. Il était vrai que lui aussi était très curieux de connaître l'un des fantasmes du plus jeune. Surtout quand il le voyait rougir ainsi, essayant visiblement de faire concurrence à une écrevisse.

— Je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient, répondit-il. Harry ?

Le susnommé déglutit, détourna le regard et répondit dans un bafouillement en rougissant encore plus, si c'était possible :

— Pourquoi pas… ? On n'a qu'à faire celui de Severus d'abord.

— Certainement pas ! dirent en chœur les deux Serpentards.

— On tire au sort, poursuivit le vampire.

— C'est beaucoup plus drôle comme ça, compléta Draco.

Ils s'assirent alors tous les trois sur le canapé et Severus tira un nouveau papier des flammes. Harry priait intérieurement Merlin pour que ce ne soit pas le sien. Il n'aurait jamais dû écrire ça. C'était une mauvaise idée. Quel idiot. Il aurait mieux fait de choisir autre chose. Lui et sa foutue curiosité.

Mais son autoflagellation prit brusquement fin lorsque le maître des potions prit la parole.

— Être mordu à la queue. Entre parenthèses : je ne sais pas si c'est faisable, mais sinon je peux changer.

Les deux Serpentards se tournèrent dans un parfait ensemble vers le Survivant. Tous deux affichaient une expression clairement étonnée. Et apparemment, Merlin avait toujours une dent contre lui.

— Vous pourriez arrêter de me dévisager ainsi ? Je suis déjà suffisamment gêné d'avoir osé mettre ça… Je ne sais d'ailleurs pas pourquoi j'ai fait ça. En y repensant, ce n'est sans doute pas possible. Mais Salazar me bassinait tellement avec ça quand il était dans ma tête que…

— C'est faisable, le coupa le vampire.

— Vous l'avez déjà fait ?

— Non. Mais je sais que des vampires ont déjà essayé.

— Et… ?

— Et c'est possible s'il y a assez de confiance entre le vampire et l'humain, et si le vampire peut se maîtriser suffisamment.

Un silence suivit ces mots avant que Severus reprenne la parole :

— Harry, es-tu sûr d'avoir confiance en moi au point de me laisser faire ça ?

— Tu sais te maîtriser, n'est-ce pas ? Tu n'as jamais perdu le contrôle jusqu'à présent.

— En effet.

Un détail s'imposa tout à coup à l'esprit de l'ancien Gryffondor.

— Ça fait mal ?

Severus hésita, semblant peser ses mots, avant de finalement choisir de ne pas y aller par quatre chemins :

— Oui. La peau est tellement sensible à cet endroit que même la salive d'un vampire n'est pas assez efficace pour supprimer toute douleur.

Draco, qui était resté étrangement calme pendant tout cet échange, ne put s'empêcher de ricaner en voyant le Survivant pâlir légèrement.

— J'espère que tu ne vas pas changer d'avis maintenant. Avec les images que ça m'a mis en tête, je suis très curieux. Et puis, si tu ne le fais pas, je suis sûr que tu le regretteras.

Quelqu'un qui ne connaissait pas aussi bien Draco qu'Harry aurait pu penser qu'il était en train de le mettre au défi, voire de le forcer. Mais le Survivant savait parfaitement qu'il n'en était rien. Il avait simplement une façon bien à lui de faire comprendre ce qu'il voulait. Et Harry devait également admettre qu'il avait raison : vu le nombre de fois où cette idée l'avait fait fantasmer à cause de Salazar Serpentard, il regretterait forcément de ne pas avoir au moins essayé.

— Au fait, petit lion, dit soudain Draco, le sortant de ses pensées. Je fais quoi, moi, pendant que tu te fais sucer dans tous les sens du terme ?

— Euh… Je ne sais pas. Je n'y ai pas pensé…

À cet instant, les deux Serpentards étaient pratiquement sûrs d'une chose : leur jeune amant venait sans doute de créer une nouvelle teinte de cramoisie. Aucun des deux ne se souvenait avoir vu quoique ce soit d'aussi rouge.

— Je vais devoir improviser alors.

Et au sourire qu'Harry pouvait voir sur les lèvres du blond, il était persuadé qu'il avait déjà une idée de ce qu'il allait faire.

— D'ailleurs, continua-t-il, si on faisait ça ici, sur le canapé ?

Le Survivant n'eut pas le temps de prononcer un mot que Severus approuvait déjà.

— Très bonne idée. Tu es d'accord, Harry ?

Celui-ci haussa les épaules. Il avait dans l'idée que c'était certainement plus confortable au lit, mais si les deux autres préféraient ici, il n'y voyait aucun inconvénient.

Contrairement à la veille, Draco ne sortit pas sa baguette pour les déshabiller tous les trois d'un sort. Pour mener à bien ce fantasme, il était nécessaire d'exciter le plus jeune au maximum, à la limite de ce qu'il pourrait supporter. Aussi, débuter par un lent effeuillage du trio était une bonne manière de commencer et se mettre dans l'ambiance. Chaque vêtement disparut alors l'un après l'autre, entrecoupé de baisers et de caresses. Harry devait avouer qu'il peinait par moment à savoir où donner de la tête. Il était rare qu'il soit au centre de l'attention, laissant avec joie cette place à Draco qui adorait cela.

Les deux Serpentards étaient déjà complètement nus. Harry pouvait sentir l'excitation de Draco dans son dos tandis qu'il s'occupait de lui retirer son t-shirt, en profitant au passage pour glisser ses doigts sur la peau découverte. Dans le même temps, Severus s'occupait de son pantalon et son boxer tout en l'embrassant.

Quand le vampire eut besoin de se baisser pour terminer de retirer les vêtements, il se laissa tomber à genoux, le visage à parfaite hauteur pour ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire. Et il ne s'en fit pas prier. Avant qu'Harry ait pu se rendre compte de ce qui allait se passer, son membre déjà à demi dur se retrouva prisonnier d'une antre tiède et humide. Au même moment, Draco se mit à lui titiller les tétons entre ses doigts. Submergé par les sensations, le Survivant rejeta sa tête sur l'épaule du blond, se laissant aller contre le corps derrière lui. Cette position permit à la bouche du jeune Malefoy de venir picorer la peau sensible du cou offert. Les yeux à demi clos, le souffle devenu erratique, Harry plongea l'une de ses mains dans la chevelure blonde derrière lui et l'autre main dans les cheveux noirs de son ancien professeur. Il avait la sensation de monter beaucoup trop haut, beaucoup trop vite dans son plaisir. Mais il se sentait totalement incapable de faire autre chose que haleter, geindre ou gémir. Aucun mot ne parvenait à sortir de sa gorge.

Lorsqu'enfin les deux autres le relâchèrent, il était clairement au bord du gouffre et se serait sans doute effondré sans le soutien de Draco. Et ce ne fut qu'après quelques minutes qu'il se rendit compte qu'il était allongé sur la canapé. Enfin, si on pouvait appeler ça "allongé". En effet, il avait le bas du dos sur l'accoudoir, de sorte à ce que ses fesses soient pratiquement dans le vide, et ses jambes reposaient sur les épaules du maître des potions. La position risquait de devenir rapidement inconfortable. Mais, pour le moment, le confort n'était pas vraiment sa préoccupation première. Pas quand il sentait les canines de son vampire se balader sur son membre, comme pour tâter le terrain, le faisant frissonner de peur et d'excitation mêlées.

Malgré lui, il se tendit, appréhendant ce qui allait bientôt arriver : la morsure qu'il avait tant fantasmée. Même s'il la désirait toujours autant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de redouter la douleur. Il avait l'habitude de souffrir avec son passé chaotique. Mais cela lui était rarement arrivé à cet endroit précis.

Le souffle beaucoup trop court, le corps tremblant et les yeux résolument fermés, il lui fallut un moment pour se rendre compte que les bouches qui le léchaient, l'embrassaient et le mordillaient un peu plus tôt avaient totalement disparu pour ne laisser place qu'à quatre mains douces et légères. Surpris, il ouvrit les yeux et tomba directement dans les deux iris grisées de son ancien camarade de classe penché au-dessus de lui. Celui-ci jeta un regard en direction de Severus, et Harry eut un peu la désagréable impression qu'ils étaient si proches émotionnellement l'un de l'autre qu'ils pouvaient communiquer sans parler.

— Harry, l'appela Draco, le forçant à mettre de côté le trop plein d'émotions qui menaçaient de le submerger – peur et jalousie en tête de liste. Tu nous fais confiance, n'est-ce pas ?

Le Survivant se força à prendre une grande inspiration et à se calmer. Il avait envie de répondre que, oui, il avait confiance en eux, évidemment. Que ce n'était pas le problème. Mais les mots restèrent bloqués dans sa gorge. Comme une boule qui l'empêcherait de respirer. Alors, il fit la seule chose que son instinct lui dictait pour tenter de faire passer cette boule d'angoisse : il leva une main pour l'amener sur la nuque du blond et, d'une pression, l'invita à l'embrasser. Draco ne se fit pas prier. Pourtant, contrairement à ses habitudes, celui-ci ne chercha pas à explorer de sa langue la bouche collée à la sienne. Il se contenta de poser ses lèvres, en un contact doux et tendre.

Harry ferma les yeux, se détendant perceptiblement. Pourquoi avait-il ressenti de la jalousie à cet instant précis ? En un an, ils avaient eu à maintes reprises l'occasion de se montrer les uns aux autres qu'il n'y avait aucune raison d'être jaloux. Chacun avait une relation particulière avec les deux autres. Sans qu'il y ait de préférence, Harry lui-même n'aimait pas Draco et Severus de la même façon. Il avait simplement paniqué en voyant à quel point la relation entre ses deux amants était fusionnelle, se disant que, peut-être, la sienne ne l'était pas assez avec le vampire pour faire ce qu'ils s'apprêtaient à faire. Mais c'était une pensée stupide. Severus n'aurait jamais accepté de faire ça s'il n'était pas totalement sûr que c'était sans risque.

Harry laissa l'autre calice s'éloigner légèrement et lui sourit.

— Oui, je vous fais entièrement confiance, finit-il par répondre.

Alors, Draco reprit ses lèvres de façon bien plus passionnée et s'amusa à malmener ses mamelons entre ses doigts pendant que le vampire reprenait ses attentions sur sa hampe dressée. Seulement quelques secondes de ce traitement suffirent à ce que le Survivant soit de nouveau au bord de l'explosion. À tel point qu'il voulut arrêter Severus, ne se sentant plus capable de se retenir. Mais ce ne fut pas nécessaire.

Draco se redressa à nouveau et entrelaça leurs mains ensemble. Pendant une seconde, ce fut comme s'il n'y avait rien d'autre que le vert émeraude perdu dans ces yeux gris bleuté. Puis tout bascula.

Bien que ce fut très rapide du point de vue des deux autres, Harry eut l'impression que cela dura des minutes entières. Il sentit d'abord les crocs percer la peau trop sensible de son membre tendu, lui envoyant un pic de douleur qui lui arracha un cri. Un cri qui se transforma rapidement en gémissements et plaintes de jouissance lorsque le vampire aspira sa première gorgée de sang. Ses yeux avaient déjà roulé dans leurs orbites et il serrait fortement les mains de Draco dans les siennes tandis que son dos se cambrait de façon presque inquiétante. Il n'aurait su dire avec précision combien de gorgées but le vampire, mais il était sûr d'avoir joui à chacune d'elle.

Lorsqu'il reprit ses esprits quelques minutes plus tard, il était allongé dans le lit, encore un peu tremblant, serré dans les bras de ses deux amants. Sa respiration était trop rapide, mais il commençait à se remettre de ses émotions.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé exactement ? Je me souviens vaguement de la morsure, mais…

— C'était trop intense, répondit Severus en lui caressant les cheveux à la base de la nuque. Tu étais en état de choc.

— Mais ça veut dire que… Vous n'avez pas… J'ai été le seul à prendre du plaisir ?

Harry était pratiquement mortifié par cette pensée. Jamais il n'avait fait preuve d'égoïsme dans leurs moments intimes. Mais il fut rapidement rassuré par le rire de Draco à son oreille.

— Tu plaisantes ? Tu étais tellement sexy pendant la morsure que je me suis à peine touché pour jouir.

— Quant à moi, poursuivit Severus, je pense n'avoir jamais pris autant de plaisir pendant une morsure. C'était une très bonne idée de fantasme. On peut recommencer quand vous voulez.

— Parfait ! J'ai très envie d'essayer moi aussi !

Harry sourit devant l'enthousiasme de Draco. Néanmoins, il n'était pas sûr de vraiment vouloir réitérer cette expérience. Il avait l'impression que c'était un peu trop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Avant d'entrer dans les explications, peut-être avez-vous remarqué le changement d'image de couverture. Je la dois à la talentueuse Keya Shiro qui m'a généreusement offert cette illustration pour la publication de ce bonus dans le calendrier de l'avent 2017, pour noël. Je l'aime tellement ce dessin que je lui ai demandé son accord pour en faire l'image de couverture.
> 
> Concernant le troisième bonus, encore une fois, je ne vous donnerai pas de date. Ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas... Mais je ne peux pas. Et je vais en venir aux raisons qui ont fait que je ne poste presque plus de fanfics.
> 
> Il y a deux ans, en 2016, j'ai participé à l'Académie de l'Imaginaire. En terme d'écriture, ce fut une expérience extrêmement enrichissante pour moi et je pense que ça se ressent dans mes écrits. Mais ce fut aussi très éprouvant. Je me suis mis beaucoup de pression. Ajoutée à celle de cette fanfic et du rythme que j'ai voulu m'imposer d'une fic par semaine. J'ai tenté de descendre ce rythme à une toutes les deux semaines, puis une par mois. Mais, même là, c'était trop. Car, en plus de cela, ma santé n'était pas toujours au beau fixe l'année dernière et ça ne va pas forcément en s'arrangeant. Je ne vais pas rentrer dans les détails (et je vous rassure, je n'ai rien de grave!), mais j'ai eu de plus en plus besoin de faire des breaks, de vraies déconnexions. J'ai malgré tout participé à des AT. Mais même là, je n'ai pas toujours réussi. Parce que je n'écris plus autant. Que j'ai du mal à trouver le temps pour et la motivation pour.
> 
> Mais pas de panique ! Je n'arrête pas d'écrire. J'ai simplement besoin de relancer la machine. Et je pense qu'en finir définitivement avec cette histoire, et donc publier le troisième bonus, sera un bon point de départ :) J'espère donc pouvoir vous l'offrir très rapidement ! n_n


	59. Bonus 2.3 : Le voyeur de cette blague

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ça y est, l'heure de dire définitivement au revoir à cette fic a sonné, trois ans exactement après la publication du premier chapitre.
> 
> Pour le concours, je donne les gagnants en fin de chapitre (oui, j'ai décidé d'en tirer trois au sort au lieu d'un seul !)

**_Bonus 2.3  : Le voyeur de cette blague_ **

Il fallut plusieurs jours à Harry pour se remettre de la réalisation de son fantasme. C'était déjà le dernier jour des vacances de noël. La veille, ils avaient passé le réveillon de la nouvelle année avec les Weasley, Sirius, Rémus et Tonks ainsi que leur fils, et Hermione et ses parents. Sans surprise, Arthur Weasley avait passé le plus clair de son temps à poser des questions aux Granger. Mais ce qui fut bien plus surprenant fut l'arrivée des parents de Draco, à peine une heure avant minuit. N'ayant pas donné de réponse, tout le monde pensait qu'ils ne viendraient pas. D'ailleurs, la moue renfrognée de Lucius indiquait qu'il aurait préféré ne pas être là. Mais Narcissa avait, semblait-il, mal supporté l'année écoulée sans nouvelles de son fils et avait posé un ultimatum à son mari.

La soirée avait été un peu tendue, Malfoy Senior ne se gênant pas pour montrer son dégoût face à la relation que Draco entretenait avec Harry et Severus. Aussi fut-ce un soulagement lorsque le couple repartit peu après une heure du matin. Non sans que la mère de Draco lui fasse promettre de venir les voir prochainement, néanmoins.

Le trio rentra à la maison aux aurores, les deux humains tenant à peine debout tant ils étaient fatigués.

Ce fut finalement en fin d'après-midi, alors qu'ils commençaient à préparer leurs affaires pour la rentrée que Draco remit le fantasme de Severus sur le tapis.

— Demain, vous retournez à Poudlard. Il ne nous reste donc plus que quelques heures pour réaliser ton fantasme, Severus.

— Si c'est ce dont vous avez envie, répondit ce dernier en jetant un œil à Harry qui hocha la tête pour donner également son accord.

— C'est quoi, alors ?

Un léger sourire ourla les lèvres du vampire. C'était pourtant un phénomène rare et Harry se demanda ce que son ancien professeur pouvait bien avoir en tête.

— Le fantasme que j'ai mis dans la coupe est de pouvoir vous faire faire tout ce que je veux dans notre lit.

Le Survivant sentit une certaine tension l'envahir. Bien sûr, il avait confiance en Severus. Son propre fantasme réalisé quelques jours plus tôt le prouvait. Mais il n'avait jamais été très doué pour suivre des directives. Son truc, c'était plutôt de ne pas les écouter et de faire tout leur contraire. Et si Severus lui demandait quelque chose qu'il ne se sentait pas capable de faire ? Comment pourrait-il le lui faire savoir sans briser l'instant ?

Sans surprise, le vampire sentit son appréhension et le rassura :

— Je propose que si quelque chose ne vous plait pas et que vous ne voulez vraiment pas essayer, de dire "chocogrenouille". On passera alors à la suite.

— Pourquoi "chocogrenouille" ? demanda Draco en fronçant les sourcils.

— Parce qu'il y a peu de risques que ce mot échappe à l'un d'entre vous pendant ce que nous nous apprêtons à faire.

L'idée se tenait. Et cela rassura considérablement Harry qui était désormais persuadé que, s'il disait ce mot dans les minutes à suivre, aucune réflexion ne lui serait faite et qu'ils reviendraient simplement à quelque chose de plus conventionnel et qu'ils avaient déjà fait auparavant.

Ils montèrent alors dans la chambre. Le vampire s'installa confortablement dans un fauteuil à côté du lit, lui donnant une vue imprenable sur tout ce qu'il se passerait bientôt. Les deux autres se tinrent à côté du lit, attendant les instructions. Instructions qui se faisaient un peu désirer. En effet, Severus les regardait tour à tour, parcourant leurs corps de ses yeux.

Au bout de quelques minutes, il finit par donner sa première directive :

— Harry, je voudrais que tu déshabilles Draco, lentement et sensuellement. Ne te prive pas pour le toucher et l'embrasser au passage.

Le Survivant nota mentalement l'utilisation du conditionnel dans la première phrase, la transformant en une demande et non pas en ordre. Il sourit intérieurement en se disant que, même dans cette situation où le maître des potions était censé prendre totalement le contrôle, il laissait toujours grande ouverte une porte de sortie.

Harry s'approcha de Draco, lui faisant face. Il commença par poser délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes tout en déboutonnant le premier bouton de sa chemise. Puis, il passa au bouton suivant en laissant traîner ses doigts sur la peau découverte. Il continua ainsi jusqu'en bas, approfondissant leur baiser au fur et à mesure. Alors qu'il écartait les pans de la chemise, il sentit les mains de Draco fourrer dans ses cheveux. Il adorait lorsque l'héritier Malfoy faisait cela. Et celui-ci le savait parfaitement.

À contre-cœur, Harry rompit leur baiser et invita Draco à remettre ses bras le long du corps pour pouvoir lui retirer totalement le vêtement. Une fois fait, il ne lui laissa pas le temps de réagir et s'attaqua à la ceinture tout en déposant des baisers sur son torse, descendant sur le nombril, puis jusqu'à la limite du pantalon dont il défit le bouton. Ce faisant il dévoila un morceau du boxer gris.

Il était maintenant à genoux et le nez face à l'excitation évidente de Draco. Celui-ci retint son souffle lorsque les doigts du Gryffondor entreprirent d'ouvrir sa braguette. Il pouvait les sentir effleurer – volontairement ou non, il n'en avait cure – son sexe au passage. Il ne put retenir un gémissement quand il vit la langue rose de son amant sortir pour humidifier ses lèvres.

Harry fit lentement glisser le pantalon le long des jambes, caressant celles-ci au passage. Il aida Draco à libérer ses pieds et reporta son attention sur le sous-vêtement, seul rempart restant à la nudité du jeune homme debout devant lui. Il se redressa pour déposer un baiser entre les pectoraux en même temps qu'il agrippait le boxer de ses mains. Il commença à le baisser et sortit sa langue pour tracer un chemin sur le torse du blond en direction du sud. Il put entendre le souffle de Draco s'accélérer tandis qu'il se rapprochait de sa verge dressée qui lui effleurait désormais le cou. Malheureusement, il s'arrêta avant d'arriver à destination, le boxer à terre.

— Très bien, dit Severus qui n'avait rien raté de cette scène. Maintenant, Harry, pourrais-tu te déshabiller pendant que Draco s'installe sur le lit ? Tu peux mettre les oreillers de côté, nous n'en aurons pas besoin pour le moment, termina-t-il à l'intention du Serpentard.

Ce dernier s'exécuta en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour le dire. Le Survivant, quant à lui, ne put réprimer un légère grimace. Il n'aimait pas être le centre d'attention, surtout si c'était pour se mettre nu. Malgré tout ce temps passé avec ses deux amants, il gardait toujours une petite part de pudeur en lui. Mais cette demande était loin d'être insurmontable. Alors il prit le bord de son t-shirt entre ses doigts pour le faire passer par-dessus sa tête. Il s'attaqua ensuite à sa ceinture, puis aux boutons de son jean. Il hésita une seconde à descendre son sous-vêtement avec, histoire d'en finir au plus vite. Il décida finalement de les descendre un par un pour ne pas gâcher le plaisir de son ancien professeur.

Une fois tous ses vêtements retirés, il résista à l'envie de se couvrir de ses mains, les laissant le long de son corps et se sentant un peu gauche. Le regard brûlant du vampire était rivé sur lui, le dévorant. Après tous ces mois, il n'arrivait toujours pas à déterminer s'il était embarrassé ou flatté. Probablement un peu des deux.

Severus reprit finalement la parole, la voix plus basse que précédemment :

— J'aimerais que tu t'installes au-dessus de Draco, les genoux de chaque côté de sa tête. Je te guiderai pour le rythme et l'amplitude de la fellation que tu recevras, puisque Draco n'aura pas assez de marge de manœuvre pour ça. Et, Draco, il faudrait en même temps que tu prépares Harry pour tout à l'heure.

Il fallut quelques secondes à Harry pour réagir. Son esprit tourna à cent à l'heure pour tenter d'imaginer ce que le maître des potions attendait d'eux. Est-ce qu'il venait vraiment de lui demander de baiser la bouche de Draco pendant que celui-ci enfoncerait ses doigts en lui en vue d'une prochaine pénétration ? Connaissant la dextérité du blond avec sa langue, allait-il vraiment réussir à ne pas jouir dans la minute qui suivrait ?

Puis le Survivant se souvint d'une discussion qu'ils avaient eu quelques semaines après l'épisode Raphaël. Il était arrivé plusieurs fois qu'il atteigne la jouissance bien avant les deux autres. Parfois avant même que les choses sérieuses ne commencent vraiment, le menant à pouvoir éventuellement profiter de deux orgasmes. Il avait alors fait part de sa gêne à ce propos, ayant l'impression d'en profiter plus qu'eux ou, pire, d'avoir l'air précoce à côté de ses amants. Mais Severus l'avait rapidement rassuré en lui disant qu'il n'y avait aucun compteur ni course d'aucune sorte. L'important était de prendre du plaisir ensemble. Si Harry n'avait pas une aussi bonne maîtrise que Draco ou le maître des potions, cela n'était pas un problème tant qu'ils prenaient tous les trois leur pied. Et le Gryffondor soupçonnait même le vampire de s'amuser parfois de cette situation et de faire exprès de le faire jouir.

Respirant un grand coup pour se redonner contenance, Harry grimpa sur le lit et s'installa comme cela lui avait été demandé. Il devait avouer qu'il n'était pas très à l'aise à l'idée de prendre les rennes. Mais il se rassurait en se disant qu'il ne ferait que suivre les instructions de Severus et que ce serait donc finalement ce dernier qui mènerait réellement la danse.

Il sentit rapidement un doigt humide se glisser en lui tandis qu'un coup de langue faisait tressauter son membre raide.

— Harry, pénètre lentement la bouche de Draco avec ton sexe. Je veux que tu t'arrêtes environ à la moitié et que tu recules tout aussi lentement.

Il remarqua le changement dans les paroles de Snape : ce n'étaient plus des suggestions, mais des ordres. Il savait qu'il était toujours libre de les suivre ou non. Mais cela lui donnait l'impression de ne pas être maître de la situation malgré sa position dominante sur Draco, et c'était ce dont il avait besoin. Il s'exécuta donc, dirigeant sa verge entre les lèvres ouvertes. Puis il repartit en sens inverse lorsque la moitié se retrouva enfermée dans l'antre chaude et humide.

Ce petit manège dura plusieurs minutes, il lui sembla même des heures, tant il peinait parfois à exécuter les demandes de leur aîné. Il devait faire rentrer seulement le gland, puis aller le plus profondément possible dans la gorge de Draco. Tantôt avec des mouvements lents, tantôt rapides. Entre les succions, les coups de langue et les vibrations lorsqu'un gémissement tentait de sortir de la bouche de Malfoy, Harry ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Il bénissait la tête de lit qui lui permettait de garder l'équilibre quand ses jambes menaçaient de le lâcher.

— Je pense que vous êtes tous les deux prêts pour la suite. Harry, j'aimerais que tu te mettes entre les jambes de Draco et que tu le prépares. Tu peux lui rendre sa fellation si tu en as envie. Pendant ce temps, je vais terminer ce qu'a commencé Draco. Quant à toi, tu n'as qu'à profiter, tu as déjà bien travaillé, termina Severus avec un petit sourire en direction de l'ancien Serpentard.

Tandis que le Survivant se plaçait entre les cuisses largement écartées de l'autre calice, le maître des potions fit disparaître la totalité de ses vêtements en quelques secondes et se plaça derrière Harry. Ce dernier n'étant toujours pas très à l'aise avec ce genre de préliminaire, il le guida pour préparer correctement Draco. Puis Harry se pencha pour prendre la verge dressée du blond entre ses lèvres. Même s'il savait qu'il n'était pas aussi doué que les deux autres, il avait pu apprendre quelques petites choses qui leur plaisaient particulièrement et compensaient ses maladresses et son manque d'expérience. Comme le coup de langue appuyé sur le méat.

Dans cette position, le vampire avait tout l'espace nécessaire pour s'atteler à sa tâche. Ses deux calices étant déjà très excités, voire proches de la jouissance, il décida de ne pas trop faire durer cette étape.

— Harry, redresse-toi, s'il te plait.

Quand ce fut fait, il reprit :

— Je vais maintenant te guider pour prendre Draco. Tu devras rester quelques instants sans bouger, le temps que je vienne en toi également. D'accord ?

Il put lire une certaine surprise dans les yeux verts du Survivant, ainsi qu'une petite étincelle d'appréhension qui disparut très rapidement. Puis un hochement de tête lui répondit.

Le cœur battant à tout rompre, Harry se rapprocha davantage de Draco et lui jeta un œil pour s'assurer qu'il était bien d'accord aussi avec tout ça. Il laissa Severus placer les jambes du blond sur ses épaules, lubrifier son sexe et le guider pour le pénétrer. Lorsque ses cuisses touchèrent les fesses de Draco, il soupira. De soulagement de pouvoir désormais rester immobile et laisser la pression descendre un peu, ou de plaisir, il ne savait pas trop. Puis il sentit le vampire commencer à se frayer un chemin en lui, le poussant à se pencher un peu plus en avant. La sensation de pénétrer et d'être pénétré en même temps était… totalement indescriptible, de son avis. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'il ne tiendrait pas longtemps ainsi.

Ce fut sans doute la raison pour laquelle, après seulement quelques coups de reins, Severus attrapa l'un des pieds de Draco et mordit dans la cheville, poussant ce dernier à l'orgasme. La réaction en chaîne entraîna Harry à jouir à son tour tandis que son membre était comprimé davantage. Il crut que c'était terminé, mais c'était sans compter sur le vampire qui avait délaissé la cheville de Draco pour s'attaquer au cou du Survivant, prolongeant son extase.

— J'aimerais beaucoup me retrouver à la place d'Harry la prochaine fois, dit Draco alors qu'ils s'allongeaient tous les trois, les deux calices la tête posée sur le torse frais de leur vampire.

— Quand tu veux, lui répondit Severus avec un léger sourire.

— Il va falloir attendre qu'il s'en remette.

Draco ricana en montrant Harry qui était déjà dans les bras de Morphée.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voici donc le point final et définitif de cette histoire. Plus aucun chapitre, plus aucun bonus ne verra le jour. Je pense avoir fait le tour, en long, en large et en travers, de tout ce que je pouvais exploiter dans cette fic. Et je pense qu'il était vraiment temps que j'y mette un terme. Merci encore à tous ceux qui l'ont lue, m'ont suivie et encouragée. Je n'avais jamais écrit une histoire aussi longue et je ne suis pas sûre que je serai capable de le faire à nouveau ;)
> 
> Concernant l'ebook, il va me falloir un peu de temps pour le faire, car je souhaite relire intégralement l'histoire et la corriger une nouvelle fois (je sais qu'il reste des fautes, malgré nos nombreuses relectures, et il en restera sans doute encore). Je veux vous offrir quelque chose de propre pour relire cette histoire ou la découvrir ^^
> 
> Enfin, concernant le concours (trouver quel était le fantasme de Severus), j'ai eu 15 réponses, aucune avec exactement la bonne réponse, mais 8 qui s'en rapprochaient plus ou moins (au moins un élément correct). Et une réponse totalement irréalisable (comment un vampire peut-il mordre deux personnes en même temps ? ^^")  
> Mention spéciale à Sabou qui m'a beaucoup fait rire avec sa dernière phrase : "Ou sinon, il demandera à Harry et Draco de se taire pour la journée, ça lui fera des vacances de ne pas les entendre parler et/ou se disputer XD"  
> Et voici donc les 3 gagnants : Snake90, Sabou et Hadsher ! Félicitations à vous ! :D  
> Merci de bien vouloir me contacter par mp en me précisant la fic en AP qui vous intéresse et l'adresse e-mail à laquelle je pourrai vous envoyer l'invitation à lire les fichiers :)


End file.
